Wendy et ses garçons perdus
by Dark Coquelicot
Summary: Dehors, la guerre régnait. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant une victoire, du bien, ou du mal. Mais dedans, une autre guerre se jouait, plus personnelle, tandis que deux hommes étaient enfermés au 12 Grimmauld Place pour leur sécurité. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait cette jeune fille. Elle s'était retrouvée là par hasard mais n'était pas sûre d'en ressortir indemne.
1. Prologue : Le début de quelque chose

**PROLOGUE : Le début de quelque chose**

_Il arrivera un moment dans votre vie où vous croirez que tout est fini. Ce ne sera en fait que le début de quelque chose._

_\- Louis L'Amour_

Azkaban avait été une épreuve particulièrement difficile à vivre pour Sirius. Lui qui était toujours au centre de l'attention dans son adolescence, avait brutalement été relayé au rang d'oublié et méprisé de la société. Il s'était senti abandonné, rendu coupable sans procès du meurtre de deux de ses meilleurs amis. Trois, si on comptait Peter.

Il n'avait alors eu aucune idée de ce qui se disait réellement de lui à cette époque. Il avait eu l'impression que le concours de circonstance avait soufflé d'un coup tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour se détacher de l'image de sa famille.

Au sortir de l'adolescence, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir réussi à imprimer dans l'opinion commune le dégoût qu'il ressentait face aux idéaux et actes des mangemorts. Par la suite, il s'était rendu compte d'à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Les gens étaient prêts à croire n'importe quoi. Et au final, peut-être que les mangemorts avaient raison sur quelques points. Dans la société dans laquelle ils évoluaient, la naissance définissait une personne bien plus que ses actes.

Avait-il pour autant mérité le traitement qui lui était réservé en prison ? Les attaques des détraqueurs n'avaient pas été le plus difficile à supporter, pour lui en tout cas. Il avait rapidement compris qu'ils ne le détectaient pas quand il prenait la forme de Patmol.

Non finalement, le plus dur avait été la solitude. Et l'ignorance vis-à-vis de ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur. Il n'avait eu aucune information, pendant douze ans, sur ce qu'il était advenu de son filleul suite à la mort de ses parents.

Jusqu'à ce jour où un garde avait laissé traîner un journal. Sirius avait réussi à s'en emparer et ça avait tout changé. Parce qu'il l'avait vu. Son ancien ami. En première page. Le traître. Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, même sous sa forme de rat.

Sirius s'était enfui quelques jours après, profitant encore une fois de sa forme canine pour échapper à la surveillance des détraqueurs. Ça avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. A se demander pourquoi il était resté aussi longtemps entre les murs de la prison. Était-ce la peur de ce qu'il trouverait à l'extérieur qui l'avait retenu d'essayer de sortir plus tôt ? Ou bien se punissait-il en quelque sorte de n'avoir pu sauver ses amis ? Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse, plusieurs années après.

La suite avait été plus difficile. Il s'était arrangé pour rester près de Poudlard, pour surveiller Harry et Peter. Il avait longtemps erré, prenant la forme de Patmol, se nourrissant comme il pouvait de cadavres d'animaux, essayant de ne pas perdre la raison. Car à rester trop longtemps dans son corps de chien, son esprit humain commençait parfois à s'effacer tandis que les réflexes animaux s'installaient bien malgré lui.

Une occasion s'était finalement présentée, pour arrêter Peter. Sirius avait été plus que troublé de voir Harry et ses amis. Il avait tant grandi.

Il avait encore plus été perturbé de revoir Remus et Snape. Mais l'excitation avait pris le dessus tandis qu'ils avaient tous ensemble tenu Peter sous leurs baguettes. Avant que tout ne dérape et qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Sirius avait été reconnaissant envers Harry de le sauver du baiser des détraqueurs cette même nuit. Et en même temps, il avait ressenti une légère rancœur. Peut-être parce qu'il aurait dû être celui à aider le garçon, en tant que parrain, et non l'inverse. Peut-être aussi parce que l'adolescent qu'il avait trouvé ne semblait pas avoir tant besoin de lui. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait failli attraper Peter, et se venger, mais qu'il avait vu soudainement tous ses espoirs partir en fumée.

Il n'avait jamais su au final, si c'était pour retrouver Harry ou pour se venger de Peter qu'il avait voulu sortir. Même s'il lui était difficile d'admettre la deuxième option.

Quelques jours après, Sirius avait fini au 12 Grimmauld Place, ancienne demeure de sa famille, lieu maudit où il avait pourtant juré qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds. Mais il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix. L'Ordre du Phoenix, et surtout Dumbledore, le lui avait ordonné. Le directeur avait joué sur la corde sensible, lui assurant qu'il aurait ainsi plus de chances de côtoyer Harry.

Sirius n'avait de toute façon nulle part ailleurs où aller. Il ne pouvait simplement pas fuir, pas avec tous les dangers que son filleul semblait devoir affronter. Pas avec Peter en liberté.

Il ne s'était pas douté d'à quel point les choses allaient être compliquée pour lui au sein de la demeure. Parce qu'il y avait tant de mauvais souvenirs. Et aussi parce qu'il y était laissé seul et à l'abandon la plupart du temps, encore une fois. Parce qu'il ne rêvait que de liberté.

Il avait réussi à sortir quelques fois de la maison, sous sa forme canine. Il avait même fini par oser sortir sous forme humaine, dans des bars moldus où on ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Parce qu'il avait besoin de compagnie. Parce qu'il ne supportait plus de rester enfermé.

Il avait eu du mal à reconnaître à quel point il avait changé. Les années passées à Azkaban l'avaient transformé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé au départ. Son passé de Don Juan courant les conquêtes à Poudlard était loin derrière lui.

A présent, son aura était sombre et pleine de mystères. Certaines femmes voyaient en lui l'éternel _bad-boy_ sur qui elles fantasmaient au beau milieu de la nuit, quand leurs maris bien sous tous rapports dormaient paisiblement à leurs côtés. La plupart des femmes le fuyaient néanmoins, ayant appris avec l'âge à se méfier des hommes dans son genre. Il fallait dire aussi que ses cheveux longs souvent peu ou pas coiffés, sa barbe mal taillée et les marques que la guerre et la prison avaient laissées sur son visage n'aidaient pas.

Il n'avait pas essayé de changer pour autant. Il avait plus d'une fois libéré toute la tension et la rancœur qui l'habitaient dans des rixes avec des moldus pris au hasard. Juste pour oublier toutes les années de sa vie qu'il avait perdues. Juste pour se sentir vivant. Juste pour se sentir moins seul aussi.

Remus passait régulièrement dans la maison des Black, pour lui tenir compagnie. Le loup-garou l'avait plus d'une fois sermonné en le voyant rentrer couvert de bleus et de sang séché. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés à ce propos. Peut-être pour ne pas commencer à discuter de sujets plus profonds, auxquels ils n'étaient pas sûrs que leur amitié devenue bancale résiste.

Sirius avait réellement tenté de mieux se comporter à l'été, quand Harry était venu. Il avait réussi à limiter sa consommation d'alcool ainsi que ses sorties nocturnes. Ça avait duré quelques temps, le peu de temps que l'adolescent avait été autorisé à passer dans la maison qui était devenue le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Et puis l'année scolaire avait repris et Sirius avait retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes. Parce que la solitude était terrible à supporter. Parce que les souvenirs de sa famille, d'Azkaban, des Potter et de Peter le hantaient. Chaque soir, les cauchemars envahissaient son esprit. Excepté quand il buvait ou qu'il se battait tant qu'il rentrait à la limite de l'inconscience.

Et il y avait eu ce fameux jour. Sirius avait passé la nuit dehors, titubant et incapable de retrouver le chemin de la maison, tant il avait bu. Il s'était changé en chien et avait simplement dormi, roulé en boule, dans un parc. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'en fin de matinée et avait mis plusieurs heures à rentrer en marchant jusqu'au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Quand il était rentré, il avait entendu des voix émanant du salon et s'était quelque peu étonné, n'ayant aucun souvenir d'une planification d'une réunion de l'Ordre pour ce jour. Sirius s'était rapidement débarrassé de son manteau sale et avait rejoint le salon.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à son entrée, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient retournées sur lui, baguettes levées. Sirius avait parfaitement remarqué leurs regards réprobateurs glissant le long de son corps, sur ses habits tâchés et déchirés par endroits. Il avait été sur le point de parler, de lancer une réplique sanglante, quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas avoir à subir plus longtemps leurs regards pleins de reproches. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Black ? avait aboyé Snape.

Sirius avait été prêt à se lancer dans une des éternelles disputes qui l'opposait au maître des potions. Parce que c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour évacuer encore plus de cette tension qui l'habitait continuellement. Parce que l'homme était toujours prêt à lui répondre. Parce que c'était devenu une routine qui permettait à Sirius de garder pied dans la réalité.

Mais ce jour-là, les choses lui avaient semblé différentes. L'inquiétude avait très rapidement remplacé la colère sur le visage se Snape. Et ça, ce n'était pas habituel du tout. Loin de là. Alors Sirius avait poliment demandé des explications.

Il avait manqué défaillir quand Snape lui avait appris ce qu'Harry pensait avoir vu et où il s'était rendu avec certains camarades de classe. Les membres de l'Ordre, excepté Snape, n'avait pas tardé ensuite pour foncer au ministère dans l'espoir de sauver les adolescents.

Ils avaient voulu le laisser derrière mais Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé. Si Harry s'était mis en danger à cause de lui, il était inconcevable qu'il n'aille pas le retrouver pour l'aider. Ils avaient accepté, sans doute plus pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais Sirius s'en été accommodé.

Les adultes avaient rapidement retrouvé les adolescents au département des mystères. Le cœur de Sirius ne s'était desserré que lorsqu'il avait pu voir Harry de ses propres yeux. Le soulagement avait envahi son être en réalisant que le garçon allait bien. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Puis, Sirius avait vu Bellatrix, sa cousine. Et plus rien d'avait réellement eu d'importance. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ou pourquoi, ils s'étaient lancés dans un combat acharné, ignorant tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un sort vert foncé le rase à un petit centimètre de distance. Il l'avait évité de justesse. Il avait senti la mort le frôler, certain qu'un tout petit rien aurait pu mettre fin à sa misérable existence à cet instant. Ça ne s'était joué qu'à peu de choses. Mais il avait encore réchappé, comme lorsqu'Harry l'avait sauvé du baiser du détraqueur.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à se sentir presque déçu. Ça le frappa pourtant avec brutalité. Parce qu'encore une fois, il allait devoir continuer à vivre avec tous les démons qui l'habitaient et dont il n'osait parler à personne. Parce qu'il se sentait si seul depuis tant d'années qu'il avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt de continuer à vivre ainsi.

Bellatrix avait fui juste après ce fameux sortilège, profitant du trouble qui avait saisi Sirius tandis que les membres de l'Ordre avaient repris le dessus sur la situation. Sirius était resté pantois quelques instants avant de fuir à son tour. Pour ne pas que les aurors le trouvent au ministère et lui mette tout sur le dos. Pour ne pas qu'on le confonde avec les mangemorts. Pour ne pas être fait prisonnier de nouveau.

C'est pourtant ce qui lui arriva, d'une certaine façon. Le soir même, Dumbledore était passé au 12 Grimmauld Place. Le vieil homme avait eu l'air blasé et particulièrement pressé. Il n'était resté que quelques minutes, juste assez pour faire des reproches à Sirius et pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser. Juste assez également pour poser un sortilège sur la maison.

Dumbledore avait expliqué à Sirius que ce sort l'empêcherait de quitter la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ou au plus, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et il était reparti dans la foulée, laissant un Sirius choqué, seul, prisonnier de la maison haïe de ses ancêtres, pour sa _sécurité_.

Sirius avait pensé brûler la maison, détruire les murs, la faire disparaître, tout simplement. Et lui avec, si nécessaire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester enfermé ainsi. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il n'en avait toutefois pas eu la possibilité. Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Alors Sirius s'était noyé dans l'alcool, d'une façon encore plus profonde et totale qu'il ne l'avait fait par le passé. Il avait hésité plus d'une fois à se laisser aller trop loin, à boire le verre de trop, pour ne plus avoir à revenir, pour ne plus avoir à ouvrir les yeux le matin suivant. La pensée qu'Harry pourrait encore avoir besoin de lui l'en avait empêché. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à James et Lily.

Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la maison, sentant bien que son ami était sur le point de défaillir s'il restait seul trop longtemps. Ensemble, ils avaient nettoyé les différentes pièces, pour rendre la maison plus viable.

Kreattur avait été envoyé chez Bill Weasley, qui venait d'acheter une petite maison qu'il souhaitait partager avec Fleur, sa compagne. Là où l'elfe n'aurait plus rien à espionner, là où il serait tout de même surveillé de près. C'était mieux pour Sirius qui ne supportait pas du tout cet être. D'un autre côté, c'était encore pire. Parce que ça renforçait encore davantage son sentiment de solitude.

La rénovation de la maison et le ménage avait au moins permis à Sirius de penser à autre chose qu'à son passé et les cauchemars qui en résultaient. La présence régulière de Remus lui avait également fait du bien, même s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu directement auprès de son ami. Et même malgré les disputes récurrentes qui éclataient entre eux. Principalement à cause de la liberté dont jouissait Remus et dont était privé Sirius. Disputes qui cachaient mal tous les non-dits qui subsistaient entre eux.

Les choses avaient changé après la chute de Dumbledore et du ministère en fin d'année scolaire. Il n'avait fallu que quelques semaines avant que Snape ne le rejoigne dans la maison. L'espion avait fait l'objet d'une mission d'urgence de l'Ordre, particulièrement difficile à mettre en place.

Voldemort avait détecté des images douteuses dans son esprit suite à la mort de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque et n'avait plus besoin de son espion. Alors il avait voulu en faire un exemple, pour assurer encore un peu plus son pouvoir sur ses disciples. Il l'avait torturé pendant des jours, le laissant nu, attaché, détruit, blessé, à la vue de tous les mangemorts, entre deux séances. Pour marquer les esprits.

Le Lord Noir s'était réparti la tâche de torture avec quelques-uns de ses plus fidèles disciples. Le temps que l'Ordre puisse planifier une mission de secours, deux semaines étaient passées. Ils avaient hésité jusqu'au dernier moment, doutant que l'homme soit encore en vie après tout ce temps. Ils s'étaient néanmoins doutés que le mage noir se serait vanté auprès d'eux s'il était venu à bout de la vie de Snape.

Alors ils étaient allés le sauver, créant plusieurs diversions pour limiter le nombre de mangemorts présents au Manoir le jour de l'intervention. Ils avaient trouvé le maître des potions à la limite de l'inconscience. Ou plus exactement à la limite de la mort.

L'homme avait été directement emmené au 12 Grimmauld Place où Poppy Pomfresh était restée plusieurs jours pour essayer de le sauver. Il était arrivé dans un piteux état. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour reprendre ses esprits. Il lui avait fallu près de deux mois supplémentaires pour retrouver presque toutes ses capacités physiques. Quelques tremblements subsistaient toutefois, ainsi qu'une fatigabilité rapide.

Snape avait ragé quand on lui avait appris qu'il ne pourrait plus quitter la maison avant la fin de la guerre, au même titre que Sirius, encore une fois pour sa _sécurité_. Peut-être était-ce aussi un moyen pour les membres de l'Ordre de s'assurer de sa loyauté. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou subir, les doutes planaient encore sur sa véritable allégeance, au sein de l'organisation, même si personne ne l'admettait à voix haute.

Les premiers jours de cohabitation, lorsque Severus avait été capable de se lever et avait pu reprendre des activités « normales », les disputes avaient explosé quasi en continu avec Sirius. Et puis, le maître des potions avait à son tour succombé aux tentations de l'alcool, seule porte de sortie que les membres de l'Ordre voulaient bien leur accorder.

Les deux hommes avaient régulièrement de la visite, pour réapprovisionner les stocks de nourriture et d'alcool, ainsi que pour les réunions de l'Ordre qui continuaient de s'effectuer dans la demeure. Les compétences de Snape en tant que stratège étaient souvent mises à profits lors de ces réunions.

L'ambiance au sein de la maison avait été particulièrement froide et pesante pendant plusieurs mois. Les disputes étaient le seul moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas se laisser sombrer.

Les deux hommes étaient hantés par leur passé, par ce qu'ils avaient vécu, par les déceptions qu'ils avaient connues dans leurs vies respectives. S'engueuler était un moyen de ramener un peu de régularité dans la vie qui était à présent la leur. C'était aussi une façon de penser à autre chose, de focaliser leurs esprits sur une seule chose, un seul instant.

Severus avait eu particulièrement du mal à reconstruire un semblant de barrières mentales dans son esprit tandis que le Lord Noir les avait faites quasiment toutes tomber, une à une, en le torturant. Pas les plus importantes heureusement, il avait pu conserver les principaux secrets. Le maître des potions sentait néanmoins combien elles étaient fragiles. Il ne pouvait que s'estimer chanceux d'avoir survécu à tout ça. C'était du moins ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Lui n'était pas bien sûr de l'intérêt de vivre alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir tant perdu, d'avoir échoué, de n'être plus rien, enfermé comme il l'était dans cette maison, inutile. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cela qu'il se disputait si régulièrement avec Sirius. Parce qu'il ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'ils ne se ressemblaient que trop à présent.

Remus avait espacé ses visites, peu désireux de se retrouver trop souvent entre les deux hommes. Il s'était en revanche beaucoup rapproché de Tonks, la cousine de Sirius. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs surveillé avec beaucoup d'attention ce rapprochement, s'inquiétant pour la jeune fille, sans bien avoir de réelle raison pour l'expliquer. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune couple finisse par leur avouer la grossesse de Tonks.

Sirius n'avait su qu'en penser, à la fois heureux pour son ami et amer qu'il conçoive une enfant, alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de s'occuper d'Harry. Il n'en avait pourtant rien dit mais le manque d'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait félicité Remus n'était pas passé inaperçu. Les visites de l'homme s'étaient faites encore plus espacées après ça, laissant très souvent Sirius seul avec Severus.

Tout ça avait duré ainsi jusqu'au jour où une réunion de l'Ordre avait été organisée en urgence sur demande de Bill Weasley. Le jeune homme était arrivé en catastrophe au quartier général, interrompant une énième dispute entre Snape et Black. Ceux-ci avaient posé des regards surpris et inquiets sur le roux, le pressant de s'expliquer.

\- Hermione Granger a été faite prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy, avait-il simplement annoncé pour résumer la situation en attendant que les autres membres de l'Ordre n'arrivent.

Severus s'était senti faible face à l'annonce tandis que les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu là-bas avaient refait surface avec force dans son esprit. Sirius, qui se tenait à ses côtés, avait posé par réflexe la main sur le bras du maître des potions, pour le soutenir.

Severus lui avait lancé un regard noir pour toute réponse, n'ayant pas la force de plus, luttant contre les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Sirius avait simplement reniflé de mépris, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il ne l'atteignait pas ainsi. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main pour autant.

Severus ne s'était pas non plus dégagé. Non pas parce qu'il avait besoin du soutien que lui procurait Sirius. Il aurait aussi bien pu s'appuyer contre le fauteuil adjacent… Sans doute aurait-il réussi sans s'effondrer. Mais peut-être simplement parce que le contact physique l'empêchait de sombrer dans les tréfonds de son esprit. C'était un bon moyen de garder pied dans la réalité.

Sirius n'avait pas bien su quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il se serait réjoui de découvrir les faiblesses de sa Némésis. C'était pourtant loin d'être le cas. Peut-être parce que l'état dans lequel Snape était arrivé dans la demeure avait fait ouvrir les yeux à l'animagus.

Son passé avec Snape était imposant. Ils s'étaient haïs pendant de nombreuses années. Peut-être parce qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu trop, même si aucun ne l'aurait avoué. Peut-être parce qu'ils fuyaient tous deux beaucoup trop de choses, encore plus à présent qu'ils étaient adultes.

Les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas tardé à arriver et rapidement, Bill avait de nouveau annoncé la capture d'Hermione. L'ensemble des visages s'étaient faits choqués. Sirius n'avait pu empêcher son regard de glisser de nouveau vers Severus. Celui-ci avait gardé un air impassible, rien ne laissant présager le trouble qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait entendu la nouvelle pour la première fois.

Les questions avaient fusé, sur l'origine de la nouvelle, sur les raisons et la manière dont tout cela avait pu arriver. Et sur les chances que la jeune fille soit encore en vie. Sirius et Severus s'étaient tendus de façon unanime, pas certains d'apprécier la façon qu'avaient les membres de l'Ordre de tout rationaliser, pour mesurer les risques et avantages de chaque situation.

Severus avait rapidement compris que des discussions similaires avaient été lancées lorsqu'ils avaient dû apprendre la nouvelle de sa propre torture, au même endroit, quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste vis-à-vis de la jeune fille qui devait au même moment souffrir le martyr. Il ne l'imaginait que trop bien, tordue au sol de douleur, hurlant sous les baguettes des mangemorts qui devaient lancer sort sur sort en riant. Il en était presque à lui souhaiter une mort rapide.

Quelles chances avait-elle de survivre à tout cela ? Quelles chances avait-elle de parvenir à le surmonter par la suite, quand lui-même avait tant de mal à oublier ou surmonter les événements ?

Le maître des potions avait remarqué les regards qui se posaient parfois sur lui tandis que d'autres faisaient le parallèle avec ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait gardé un visage impassible tout du long de la réunion. Il avait également gardé le silence, pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait eu sa voix s'il avait dû prendre la parole. Pas certain non plus des paroles qui auraient franchi ses lèvres. Il avait toutefois noté le regard de son colocataire qui s'attardait sur lui plus longtemps que les autres.

Cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils cohabitaient à ce moment-là. Ils avaient appris malgré eux à se connaître et à décrypter leurs réactions respectives ou même leurs absences de réactions. Severus n'était pas bien sûr d'apprécier cependant l'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux du maraudeur.

Mieux valait qu'ils en restent à leurs disputes et à la colère qui flambait entre eux. Pour qu'ils puissent rester sains d'esprits. Parce que c'était la seule échappatoire, aussi temporaire soit-elle, qu'ils avaient trouvée pour penser à autre chose qu'à leur enfermement, à la guerre ou à leur passé.

La réunion avait duré plusieurs heures tandis que les débats sur l'intérêt de risquer la vie de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour seulement éventuellement sauver la jeune fille étaient revenus plusieurs fois dans les discussions. C'était finalement Sirius qui avait conclu les controverses d'une voix plus qu'amère.

\- Vous avez déjà été récupérer Snape. Faites de même pour cette jeune fille. Comment pouvez-vous encore vous regarder dans un miroir après avoir perdu plusieurs heures à vous questionner sur son sort, sachant qu'elle est très certainement en train de se faire torturer pendant ce temps ? Allez-vous réellement la laisser tomber ainsi ? Êtes-vous réellement si lâches ?

Sirius n'avait pas attendu de réponse. Il s'était levé et était sorti de la cuisine pour aller s'isoler dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Était-ce à cause de discussions similaires qu'il avait été abandonné en prison pendant plusieurs années ? Y en avait-il au moins eu ou l'avait-on simplement laissé se sacrifier pour que le peuple oublie les horreurs de la guerre, pour avoir un _coupable_ tout trouvé, aussi innocent soit-il ?

Sa remarque avait jeté un froid dans la cuisine. Snape n'avait pas bronché mais n'en pensait pas moins que Sirius, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre. Ils étaient tous deux victimes des décisions qu'avait pu prendre l'Ordre tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient prisonniers de cette maison. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur envers ces gens qui jugeaient sans savoir, qui agissaient sans considération pour les retombées de leurs actes, qui se tannaient d'être les _gentils_ mais n'agissaient pas si différemment que les _méchants_.

Ils avaient parfaitement conscience d'avoir agi ainsi quelques mois ou années auparavant alors qu'ils faisaient partie de façon plus active de l'Ordre. Mais les événements leur avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Et il leur semblait inconcevable à présent que les autres ne voient pas les choses à leur façon. La réflexion que menait les membres de l'Ordre avant toute action était tellement erronée et éloignée de la réalité !

A la fin de la réunion, il avait finalement été décidé d'essayer de sauver Hermione. Severus n'avait pu retenir un petit reniflement méprisant lorsque la délibération était tombée. Ça lui avait valu plusieurs regards noirs. Il avait répondu de même. Plus le temps passait, moins il portait d'importance à ce que pouvaient bien penser ces gens qui avaient fait de lui leur prisonnier, sans réellement oser le reconnaître.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger avait rejoint la maison trois jours plus tard. Trois longues journées durant lesquelles les membres de l'Ordre avaient mis en place leur plan d'attaque et avaient placé les pions nécessaires. Ils n'avaient eu que peu d'espoirs de la revoir en vie. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas été loin de la réalité lorsqu'il avait vu l'état déplorable dans lequel était arrivée la jeune fille.

Son corps était zébré de cicatrices et de marques sanglantes. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux lui avaient été arrachées. Ses habits étaient en lambeau, cachant à peine sa peau dont les bleus et marques sombres recouvraient presqu'intégralement la surface. Son visage était méconnaissable, gonflé et émacié. Certains membres n'avaient plus exactement l'orientation qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Des tremblements réguliers les saisissaient. Et sur son bras gauche, quelques mots étaient profondément taillés dans sa chair : _sang-de-bourbe_.

Sirius s'était détourné et s'était précipité dans les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir devant la vision de ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de superposer cette vision à celle qu'il gardait d'elle, les yeux brillant d'intelligence tandis qu'elle semblait passer son temps à analyser tout ce qu'il se passait et tout ce qu'il se disait. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, imaginant malgré lui ce qu'elle avait dû subir, il avait à peine remarqué que Pomfresh et Severus avaient pris les choses en main pour essayer de la sauver.

Severus avait immédiatement réagi, par la force de l'habitude. Il s'était mû presque par réflexe autour du corps de la jeune fille, alternant les sorts de diagnostic et de soin, en parfaite coordination avec Poppy. Ils avaient à peine besoin de se parler. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas réellement en état de commenter la situation. Mieux valait agir, prendre du recul, ne pas penser. Pour ne pas laisser les sentiments interférer. Pour avoir une chance de la sauver.

L'infirmière n'aurait su dire qui de Severus ou d'Hermione était revenu dans le pire état du Manoir Malfoy. Malgré le temps restreint qu'y avait passé la jeune fille, les mangemorts semblaient s'être particulièrement acharnés sur elle. Severus n'imaginait que bien trop facilement ce qu'ils avaient dû lui faire subir, ayant lui-même été témoin et victime de scènes similaires.

« _Ne pas penser. Ne pas laisser les sentiments interférer. Agir. Sort de diagnostic. Soin. Potion. Sort. Agir. Ne pas penser. C'est fini. Tu n'y es plus. Elle n'y est plus._ »

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Severus tandis qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur les soins à apporter à Hermione. Ses barrières mentales étaient aussi hautes qu'il était capable de les monter, étant donné la situation. Les parallèles avec ce qu'il avait vécu et l'injustice qu'il ressentait face à la situation n'aidaient clairement pas.

La jeune fille n'était pas réellement importante dans la guerre qui se jouait dehors. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les mangemorts s'étaient à ce point acharnés sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir qu'un être humain puisse en arriver aussi loin. Et pourtant, il les avait côtoyés pendant de longues années. Il s'était fait passer pour l'un d'eux, cachant la moindre émotion derrière un masque de fer. Mais comment rester insensible face au sort de cette jeune fille ?

Il avait fallu quatre jours entiers pour qu'Hermione rouvre finalement les yeux.


	2. Des réveils qui sont plus durs

**CHAPITRE 1 : Des réveils qui sont plus durs**

_Il y a des réveils qui sont plus durs que d'autres._

_\- Paul Carvel, Mots de tête_

Progressivement, l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée s'éclaircit jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Sa vision fut floue pendant quelques secondes et elle dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour parvenir à faire la mise au point. Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Hermione était allongée sur un lit aux draps blancs en coton. Elle était habillée d'une chemise d'hôpital informe, comme celles que leur donnait Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une commode, sur laquelle étaient posés une bassine et quelques fioles. Elle ne parvenait en tout cas à distinguer rien d'autre dans l'obscurité ambiante de la pièce.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre qui occupait une partie du mur adjacent lui apprit que la nuit était tombée. Pas un rayon de lune ne filtrait pour autant à travers la petite ouverture entre les épais rideaux. Hermione n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'une nuit sans lune ou s'il y avait juste trop de nuages pour que l'astre puisse briller.

A mesure que son esprit refaisait surface, les souvenirs affluaient également. Hermione aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait présentement. Elle ne savait pas plus comment elle était arrivée là. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien en revanche des cachots du Manoir Malfoy et de Bellatrix.

Était-ce une nouvelle lubie des mangemorts ? Lui faire croire qu'elle allait s'en sortir pour mieux la briser ensuite ? La soigner de temps à autre pour pouvoir prolonger les festivités ? La préparer pour une rencontre avec le Lord Noir ? _Il_ était à moitié serpent mais il restait un homme. Merlin seul savait ce qu'_il_ pouvait bien être capable de ressentir ou de désirer. Hermione étouffa un haut-le-cœur à la pensée de ce qu'_il_ serait capable de lui faire si elle venait à tomber entre ses mains.

Luttant contre l'angoisse qui cherchait à se répandre dans la moindre parcelle de son être, Hermione se débarrassa des draps et passa son corps en revue, à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures ou marques. Qui que soit la personne qui l'avait soignée, il avait fait les choses bien.

Seules ses jambes étaient légèrement gonflées, sans doute car elle avait passé trop de temps, allongée dans ce lit. Une marque informe recouvrait également son avant-bras gauche. _Au moins les mots n'étaient plus lisibles_, pensa Hermione avec une sorte de soulagement. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un très mauvais rêve. _Si seulement…_

Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier souvenir. Elle n'avait pas plus d'idée du temps qui s'était écoulé durant ses séances de torture. Depuis combien de jours, voire de semaines, avait-elle été séparée de Ron et Harry ? S'en sortaient-ils ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit, posa ses pieds nus contre le sol froid de la pièce et se leva. Ou du moins essaya-t-elle. Une vive douleur traversa ses membres inférieurs dès qu'elle prit appui dessus tandis que son sang les parcourait de nouveau après une période prolongée en position allongée, brûlant tout sur son passage. Elle avait la sensation qu'on lui plantait des centaines d'aiguilles dans les mollets et les pieds.

Elle s'appuya sur le lit et essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, fourrant un poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas gémir ou hurler. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'attirer l'attention sur son réveil. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, avant que la douleur ne finisse par s'estomper lentement.

Elle avança alors avec précaution, testant ses appuis à chaque pas. Elle s'approcha de la commode, espérant y trouver des indices sur sa localisation. Elle ne dénicha que quelques draps dans les tiroirs du meuble et soupira de découragement.

Alors, elle s'avança vers la porte. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle puisse s'en sortir et fuir l'endroit et les tortures, il fallait qu'elle la saisisse. Pour Harry et Ron. Et pour ses parents.

Délicatement, Hermione colla son oreille contre le battant en bois et retint sa respiration, essayant de percevoir les sons extérieurs. Seul le silence lui répondit. Le cœur battant, elle posa alors sa main sur la clenche et appuya dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis retentisse. Elle la laissa basculer doucement et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut la sensation de reconnaître l'endroit mais l'impression passa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien après tout, Hermione s'avança dans le couloir après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre sur elle. Elle ne parvenait à distinguer qu'une dizaine de centimètres devant elle, dans l'obscurité qui régnait. Ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se repérer.

Hermione perçut une lueur sortant de sous le pas d'une porte, tout au bout du couloir. Elle s'en approcha à pas de loup, ayant l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Elle cherchait à maîtriser la terreur qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque pas.

Elle atteignit la pièce éclairée bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle rasait les murs, essayant de se fondre dans le décor, pour passer inaperçue. Elle était entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'elle percevait et sur son besoin de fuir.

Dans le silence pesant, elle pouvait entendre les murmures d'une conversation s'échapper de la pièce. Ils étaient au moins deux. C'était toujours plus que ce qu'Hermione se sentait capable d'affronter.

Elle ne s'attarda pas près de la pièce et continua son chemin, soupirant de soulagement quand elle atteignit finalement un nouveau couloir. Elle accéléra quelque peu le pas, ayant l'impression que les choses pouvaient basculer à tout moment.

Les mangemorts auraient-ils laissé la porte de la chambre ainsi ouverte sans surveillance ? Pouvait-elle fuir avant qu'ils ne remarquent son réveil ? Combien de temps avait-elle vraiment avant que la fenêtre de sortie ne se referme sur elle ?

Deux marches plus loin, elle arriva dans un couloir un peu plus large mais tout aussi sombre. Elle distingua vaguement un escalier sur le côté. Aucune lueur ne filtrait de l'étage, ce qui était déjà un bon signe.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques pas supplémentaires pour parvenir à percevoir le Saint Graal : la porte d'entrée, ou plutôt de sortie, dans son cas. Un doute l'étreignit lorsqu'elle l'aperçue mais elle ne parvint pas à s'y accrocher tandis qu'il fut immédiatement balayé par une vague d'espoir brut. Tout son esprit était focalisé sur son but, obnubilé par l'urgence de sortir de cette maison et de fuir, pour ne plus souffrir.

Alors elle accéléra encore un peu le pas, pour parcourir en vitesse le dernier mètre qui la séparait de la liberté et de la fin de la torture. Ce faisant, elle se prit les pieds dans l'épais tapis disposé au sol et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Battant des bras, elle parvint à se rattraper à un petit meuble disposé sur le côté.

Le mouvement causé par le poids de son corps contre le meuble fit cependant vaciller un vase disposé dessus. Comme au ralenti, Hermione eut tout le loisir de voir avec horreur le vase basculer pour aller se fracasser au sol dans un bruit d'éclat, sans qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Une voix forte et puissante, méchante, résonna dans le hall, suivie de bruits de pas en provenance de la pièce éclairée qu'avait dépassée Hermione.

\- Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Une sang-de-bourbe dans ma maison !

Hermione se figea une seconde, tétanisée. Les mots faisaient écho à ceux que Bellatrix avait gravé dans sa chair et elle s'attendait presqu'à la voir débarquer d'un coup devant elle. La voix provenait de quelques centimètres dans son dos mais ne semblait pas se déplacer, comme si son propriétaire s'égosillait simplement sur place, sans chercher à l'atteindre. La jeune fille pouvait en revanche percevoir les bruits de pas précipités qui venaient dans sa direction.

Son instinct de survie prit le dessus en moins de trois secondes. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas voir disparaître sa chance de salut ainsi, à cause d'un stupide vase et d'un stupide tapi. Alors Hermione s'élança et atteignit finalement la porte d'entrée quand de nouvelles voix s'élevèrent dans son dos, se mêlant à la voix de femme qui n'arrêtait pas de crier.

\- Où pensez-vous donc aller comme cela, miss Granger ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Hermione.

\- Sang-de-bourbe ! Traîtres à votre sang ! Sortez tous de chez moi ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vermines !

Dans le brouhaha ambiant, Hermione était bien incapable de saisir le sens des paroles prononcées. Elle ne cherchait pas particulièrement à faire un effort non plus. L'adrénaline et la peur courrait dans ses veines. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Elle voulait juste fuir. Et ne plus souffrir.

Elle avait conscience que ses chances étaient presque nulles mais elle n'était plus en mesure de renoncer, concentrée sur son but. Elle n'était plus capable d'entendre, et encore moins de comprendre, le petit signal qui s'était allumé quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle attrapa la poignée, l'ouvrit et se précipita dehors, déjà prête à courir pour échapper à ses ravisseurs. Ou plutôt essaya-t-elle.

Elle ne réussit finalement qu'à sentir son corps s'envoler en arrière lorsqu'elle tenta de sortir. Un cri lui échappa lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux voler autour de son visage tandis qu'elle était projetée à travers le couloir. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir pris un cognard en plein torse.

Son envolée s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle cogna un corps dans son dos. Il ne s'en fallut que de peu pour qu'ils ne s'effondrent au sol tous les deux à cause de la force de l'impact. Hermione sentit son souffle lui manquer une seconde avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale. Elle ne réagit cependant pas suffisamment rapidement et elle ne put que sentir des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps, l'emprisonnant.

La brune battit des bras et des jambes en tous sens, hurlant tout en se débattant, dans l'espoir de se libérer de l'étau ainsi formé autour d'elle. Il lui sembla un instant que la personne dans son dos était surprise de la résistance qu'elle opposait mais rapidement, l'étau se resserra plus encore.

Elle pouvait entendre d'autres voix que la sienne s'élever autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire combien ou même comprendre ce qui se disait. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau brûlait tant elle était effrayée. Elle ressentait juste ce besoin primitif et irrépressible de fuir. Et aussi un peu de dégoût envers elle-même pour avoir tout fait capoter à la dernière minute.

Sans doute était-elle en pleine crise de panique. Elle en avait bien l'impression mais le savoir ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre, ni à réfléchir suffisamment pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Soudainement, un visage apparut dans son champ de vision, cherchant visiblement à attirer son attention. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Hermione pour le reconnaître, malgré les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas cependant à savoir si elle devait être rassurée ou terrifiée par la présence de l'espion, n'ayant jamais réussi à déterminer avec certitude ses véritables allégeances.

L'inquiétude qu'elle lisait sur le visage de l'homme, remplaçant l'air impassible qui s'y inscrivait habituellement, la fit néanmoins douter. Elle cessa de crier quelques secondes, surprise. Cela permit aux paroles de l'homme de l'atteindre.

\- Miss Granger ! Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'êtes plus au Manoir Malfoy. L'Ordre vous a sauvé. Vous êtes au quartier général. C'est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité.

L'homme répéta ces paroles en boucle, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par en saisir complètement le sens, et ce que cela impliquait. Elle eut soudainement l'impression que toute la panique qui l'avait envahie fondit comme neige au soleil. Les rouages de son esprit se remirent en marche et tout prit sens. Le fait qu'elle ait été soignée, la porte qui n'était pas fermée, les couloirs qu'elle avait eu l'impression de reconnaître…

A mesure qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de la situation, elle sentit l'étau des bras qui l'encerclait se détendre peu à peu, lui permettant de respirer plus profondément. Le couloir s'éclaira sur un coup de baguette de l'homme. Hermione reconnut immédiatement le 12 Grimmauld Place et elle ne dû qu'aux bras qui la maintenaient toujours de ne pas s'effondrer au sol tandis que ses jambes se faisaient faibles.

Toute trace de peur s'envola d'un coup et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Parce qu'elle était soulagée. Parce qu'elle n'allait plus souffrir. Parce que le contraste avec les émotions fortes qu'elle venait de ressentir était saisissant.

Un nouveau coup de baguette de Snape referma le rideau devant le portrait de la défunte matriarche de la famille Black, la faisant taire par la même occasion. Le silence s'abattît sur le hall, uniquement troublé par les pleurs de la jeune fille. Elle sentit ses jambes céder sous elle et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Les mains qui la retenaient accompagnèrent le mouvement avant de la libérer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de son ancien professeur de potion apparut de nouveau devant elle.

\- Miss Granger, calmez-vous, c'est fini.

La voix de l'homme était douce. Ce timbre, si différent de celui qu'utilisait habituellement Snape, tira Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle s'essuya vaguement les yeux, essayant de calmer ses sanglots et de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière.

Hermione croisa le regard de Snape et s'y accrocha, y trouvant un point de repère pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. L'homme ne chercha pas à se détourner ou à couper le contact tant qu'elle ne fut pas calmée.

A mesure qu'elle reprenait le contrôle sur son corps et sur ses émotions, Hermione réalisa la situation dans son ensemble. Elle était à moitié affalée au sol, en pleine crise de panique puis de pleurs, s'accrochant au regard de son ancien professeur de potion comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle eut la décence de rougir, embarrassée, ce qui sembla être un signal pour l'homme qui en profita pour s'écarter.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Oui… Professeur.

Elle ajouta le titre par réflexe, deux secondes après sa réponse. Elle ne manqua pas cependant le pincement de lèvres de Snape, sans pour autant être en capacité de dire si le signe de mécontentement était dû au délai ou au titre. Snape enchaîna sans s'y appesantir.

\- Savez-vous qui vous êtes ?

\- Oui…

\- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

\- Oui…

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Non…

\- Relevez-vous et suivez-moi, je préfère vérifier ça tout de suite.

Hermione s'exécuta. Se retournant, elle fut quelque peu surprise de trouver le couloir vide. Combien de temps au juste avait-elle passé à pleurer ?

\- Qui… ?

Elle n'eut pas à poser réellement sa question. Snape y répondit immédiatement, d'une voix froide laissant percevoir l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers l'autre personne.

\- Sirius Black.

Hermione hocha la tête plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose, Snape étant devant elle. Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour lui répondre. Elle le suivit donc en silence jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Obéissante, elle s'assit sur le lit lorsqu'il le lui désigna et elle le laissa lancer différents sorts de diagnostic pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle reconnut dans le lot quelques sortilèges de soin et un sort d'apaisement qu'elle apprécia même si sa petite crise de nerf lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Elle se sentait tout de même particulièrement gênée par la scène qu'elle avait offerte aux deux hommes. Si seulement elle avait écouté les signaux que lui avait envoyé son esprit au lieu de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir ! Et dire qu'elle était considérée comme le cerveau de leur trio avec Ron et Harry ! Ils se seraient bien moqués d'elle et des remontrances qu'elle leur faisait continuellement vis-à-vis de leur impulsivité s'ils l'avaient vu ce soir.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

La question de l'homme tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle ne répondit cependant pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Elle se souvenait de la majorité, quand elle n'était pas évanouie ou autre. Elle ne doutait pas que certains de ses souvenirs ne devaient pas être tout à fait représentatifs de la réalité, altérés par la douleur à laquelle elle avait été soumise.

Elle était aussi complètement incapable de dire combien de temps avait passé. Des jours ? Des semaines ? Alors oui, en soi, elle se souvenait. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se remémorer. Et elle savait qu'il lui demanderait des explications.

\- Je vais prendre cette absence de réponse, combinée à votre réaction de tout à l'heure, pour un oui.

La brune releva un regard surpris sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Encore une fois, il s'était adressé à elle avec une douceur inhabituelle. Il l'avait plus habituée à des reproches ou des moqueries, voire des cris. Était-ce là de la pitié par rapport à ce qu'elle avait traversé ?

Elle croisa son regard sans difficulté et maintint la connexion quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. La lueur qui brillait dans ceux de l'homme ressemblait plus à de la compréhension qu'à de la pitié. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de préférer l'un ou l'autre finalement. Rien que le fait qu'elle parvienne à déchiffrer son regard était plus que perturbant. Il lui avait toujours semblé si mystérieux et inaccessible avant.

Elle aurait préféré que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Parce qu'alors, peut-être aurait-elle pu faire semblant que rien de tout cela n'était réellement arrivé.

Snape ne s'attarda pas plus. Il détourna le regard et l'invita à aller prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Hermione acquiesça en silence et s'exécuta. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain du premier étage quelques minutes plus tard et s'appuya contre le battant en soupirant.

Une larme glissa de nouveau le long de sa joue. Elle n'arrivait pas pleinement à réaliser que tout était fini. Elle avait un peu peur de se réveiller brusquement dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy et de réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle avait peur de devoir de nouveau subir une énième séance de torture.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se força à bouger et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ce simple geste du quotidien depuis des années. Laissant l'eau chasser les souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse à la surface de son esprit, Hermione essayait de faire le vide, pour ne plus penser, pour ne pas replonger dans l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle ressortit de la douche plusieurs minutes après. Elle se sécha et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Elle trouva sur le pas un short et un tee-shirt, ainsi qu'un caleçon, que Black ou Snape avait vraisemblablement déposé pendant sa douche. Le tout était trop grand pour elle, appartenant vraisemblablement à l'un des deux hommes.

Hermione fut quelque peu perturbée en enfilant le sous-vêtement, se demandant si c'était celui de son ancien professeur ou du parrain de son meilleur ami. Dans les deux cas, le fait de le porter lui faisait une drôle de sensation. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entrer ainsi dans l'intimité des deux hommes.

Elle évita le miroir avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter son reflet. Elle s'installa à table, où une assiette pleine semblait l'attendre, tout en évitant le regard des deux hommes attablés. Hermione se jeta sur la nourriture aussi gracieusement qu'elle en était capable étant donné la faim qui tiraillait son estomac.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? demanda Sirius quand la jeune fille eut fini son assiette.

La brune releva son regard sur le visage de l'homme et essaya de sourire. Elle vit à son expression qu'elle n'avait rien dû faire de mieux qu'une grimace et elle abandonna toute tentative.

\- Oui ça va… Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je… j'ai paniqué, je…

\- Inutile de vous justifier là-dessus, la coupa Snape d'une voix froide.

Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante et elle but une gorgée d'eau pour occuper ses mains. Elle était quelque peu gênée de se retrouver ici, en présence des deux hommes.

\- Une réunion de l'Ordre va se tenir ici dans un peu moins de deux heures, pour que tu puisses expliquer à tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua Sirius d'une voix douce.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper, même si elle aurait préféré bénéficier de plus de temps pour remettre ses émotions en ordre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que plus vite la confrontation aurait eu lieu, plus vite elle pourrait rejoindre Ron et Harry. Même si repartir aussi vite à l'aventure lui faisait un peu peur, elle s'imaginait que cela aurait au moins le bénéfice d'occuper son esprit pour l'empêcher de repenser au reste.

\- Combien de temps est passé ?

\- Quatre jours entre le moment où Bill Weasley a prévenu l'Ordre de ta… situation et le moment où ils sont venus te chercher. Et quatre jours supplémentaires pour que tu rouvres les yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête aux paroles de Black. Une semaine seulement s'était écoulée. Et vu que c'était Bill qui avait prévenu l'Ordre, ça voulait dire que Ron et Harry avaient suivi le plan initial et s'étaient rendus chez le roux. Sans doute y étaient-ils encore. Sinon, avec un peu de chance, Bill pourrait peut-être lui dire vers où ils étaient partis. Elle doutait que ses deux amis aient repris la route sans lui laisser un moyen de les rejoindre.

\- Inutile d'imaginer quitter cette maison, miss Granger, lança Snape d'une voix morgue, faisant écho aux pensées de la jeune fille. Dumbledore a jeté un sort pour garder Black ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. J'y ai été ajouté et vous aussi à présent. Vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin que le jardin.

Hermione ne mit qu'une seconde à réagir, choquée par ses paroles, n'osant croire qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Je suis majeure ! Ce n'est pas à eux de choisir où je veux me rendre ou ce que je veux faire de ma vie !

\- Inutile de t'époumoner maintenant, Hermione, tu prêche des convaincus là.

Hermione jeta des regards noirs aux deux hommes avant de se murer de nouveau dans le silence. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Ron et Harry. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée ainsi avec ses pensées pour seule autre compagnie que son ancien professeur et le parrain de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'elle avait peur de devenir folle.

Repoussant son assiette, Hermione se leva de table pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle avait passé beaucoup de temps les étés précédents, à tout nettoyer sous la surveillance de Molly Weasley. Ni Black, ni Snape ne firent le moindre geste, semblant perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.

Hermione parcourut les rayonnages et attrapa plusieurs livres, espérant trouver un moyen de fuir cet endroit. Elle doutait y parvenir alors que Black et Snape étaient coincés ici depuis plusieurs mois, voire années. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient déjà tenté bien des choses.

La seule autre solution qu'elle voyait serait de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de la laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait toutefois pas tout miser dessus, vraiment incertaine d'y parvenir, et donc entreprit de feuilleter les bouquins. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle renonça en soupirant.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne trouverait jamais rien et elle était bien incapable de se concentrer assez de toute façon. Son esprit n'avait de cesse de s'échapper sur des sujets qu'elle préférait éviter. Après les mois passés à l'extérieur, en proie au danger permanant, elle ne trouvait plus aussi attrayant de se perdre dans les pages des livres.

Laissant son regard voguer par la fenêtre située à côté de la table sur laquelle elle s'était installée, Hermione se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la rue déserte. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Tout juste distingua-t-elle un chat se faufiler entre deux buissons du parc situé en face. N'y trouvant rien qui puisse retenir son attention, Hermione finit par reporter son regard sur les livres posés devant elle.

Attrapant un bout de parchemin et une plume qui traînaient dans un coin, elle entreprit de rédiger une note à l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'était le plan C, au cas où elle ne convaincrait pas l'Ordre ou qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver un moyen de sortir.

Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier et commença la rédaction de sa lettre, fournissant conseils sur recommandations, espérant qu'ils pourraient être utiles à ses amis, si elle ne pouvait les rejoindre. De toute façon, ils avaient presque fini la chasse aux horcruxes. La guerre elle-même devrait se terminer sous peu, dès qu'ils auraient mis la main sur les derniers horcruxes.

D'après les événements récents, il y avait fort à parier que l'un d'eux devait se trouver dans le coffre de Bellatrix à Gringotts, l'épée de Gryffondor. Ensuite, Hermione imaginait que le dernier, dont ils ignoraient encore l'apparence, devait se trouver quelque part à Poudlard, surtout vue l'attrait que le mage noir portait à l'école. Et puis il resterait Nagini. Et normalement, ce serait tout. Hermione l'espérait en tout cas de tout cœur. Parce que cette guerre faisait de plus en plus de victimes. Elle en faisait partie à présent…

Secouant la tête pour focaliser ses pensées, elle relut deux fois la lettre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait rajouter. Elle finit par la plier et la fourrer dans sa poche afin de l'avoir à disposition au cas où elle devrait lancer le plan C.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se replonger dans les livres que des petits coups résonnèrent sur la porte. La tête de Sirius passa par l'entrebâillement.

\- La réunion ne va pas tarder, Hermione. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

La jeune fille acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle se leva et suivit l'homme jusque dans la cuisine, vérifiant que la lettre était bien positionnée dans sa poche. Le silence se fit à son entrée.

Seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient présents, beaucoup n'ayant pu se libérer à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Le quartier général n'était de toute façon que connu des membres du cercle principal de l'Ordre. Hermione laissa son regard parcourir les différents visages avant d'aller saluer tout le monde : Minerva McGonagall, Charlie, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tout le monde lui retourna un petit mot de soulagement en constatant qu'elle semblait en pleine forme, physiquement parlant tout du moins. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvée mais elle imaginait très bien à quel point ça avait dû être moche.

Ils finirent par se réinstaller à table où Sirius et Severus étaient restés assis tout du long, chacun à un bout opposé. Hermione s'installa à son tour sur un siège vacant à côté de Sirius. Elle serra ses poings sous la table espérant masquer ainsi les tremblements qui les saisissaient. Elle sentait le stress et l'angoisse prendre de nouveau possession de son corps tandis que les regards s'attardaient sur elle.

Ce fut McGonagall qui prit en charge le déroulé de la réunion. Elle questionna Hermione sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé et les circonstances qui l'avaient amenée à se retrouver prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Je suppose que Ron vous a déjà raconté quelques détails lorsqu'il est rentré mais pour revenir sur les circonstances de tout ça, Dumbledore a commencé… une quête, avec Harry, pendant notre sixième année. A sa mort, il a légué la fin de cette mission à Harry. Ron et moi l'avons suivi.

Tout en parlant, Hermione dévisageait chacun des membres présents à la réunion. Elle espérait trouver ceux qui seraient les plus simples à convaincre. Elle ne manqua donc pas l'air réprobateur de Snape, ainsi que les visages fermés de Molly et McGonagall. Ils semblaient tous désapprouver les choix de Dumbledore d'impliquer des adolescents dans cette guerre.

\- On a pas mal bougé donc, à la recherche de choses qui permettront de mettre un terme définitif à la guerre. Et puis il y a eu une altercation, la semaine dernière. Des rafleurs nous ont capturés et amenés au Manoir Malfoy. Harry et Ron ont réussi à s'échapper mais pas moi. La suite, je pense que vous l'imaginez tous très bien.

\- Désolée si ma question te heurte mais je me demande pourquoi les mangemorts ne t'ont pas simplement tuée. Qu'attendaient-ils de toi ?

Hermione regarda Tonks, interdite. Les paroles brutales de la jeune femme détonaient avec son air gentil, ses cheveux roses et son ventre arrondi, enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles comme elle l'était. Hermione ne mit cependant qu'une seconde à répondre, déformant la réalité pour ne pas trahir les secrets qu'elle gardait.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry. Sans doute espéraient-ils qu'il revienne pour me sauver. Ou quelque chose du genre.

Snape ne semblait pas convaincu par sa réponse mais il fut le seul. Peut-être parce qu'il était aussi celui qui connaissait le mieux les mangemorts et leurs façons de faire. Evitant de regarder l'homme pour ne pas trahir son mensonge improvisé, Hermione croisa le regard de Tonks. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire contrit, comme pour s'excuser de sa question.

La question suivante, posée par Snape, évita à Hermione de tenter de sourire à Tonks pour la rassurer. Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'être encore réellement capable de sourire.

\- Qui s'en est pris à vous ?

\- Bellatrix uniquement, répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas flancher et garder une voix assurée. Il n'y avait que peu de mangemorts présents. Vol… _Vous-savez-qui_ était absent.

Elle s'était reprise de justesse sur le nom du mage noir. Mais le souvenir de l'arrivée des rafleurs, la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait prononcé ce nom en sa présence, et ce qui en avait résulté, la dissuada de retenter l'expérience.

\- Où sont Ron et Harry ?

La question fusa hors de la bouche de Molly comme si elle se retenait de la poser depuis le début de la réunion, ce qui était surement le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est complètement ridicule ! Pourquoi ne pas laisser des adultes s'occuper de tout ça ? Ce serait bien plus simple, rapide et sûr !

\- Je suis d'accord…

Sa réponse sembla surprendre l'ensemble des personnes attablées. Hermione remarqua immédiatement le regard calculateur que Snape posa sur elle, tout en l'ignorant.

\- Alors dis-moi où ils sont, nous pourrons les aider.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas… On n'avait pas prévu d'être séparés… Mais peut-être que je peux retrouver leur trace et leur dire de rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent des risques comme ça… Je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent ce que j'ai vécu…

Elle marqua une petite pause, baissant le volume de sa voix au cours de sa tirade. Elle jouait sur leur corde sensible en espérant les convaincre. Tous les coups étaient permis et elle ne parvenait même pas à se sentir coupable de leur mentir. Elle essuya une petite larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux, sans pour autant parvenir à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une vraie ou non. Elle était toujours à fleur de peau.

\- Ma pauvre chérie… Personne ne devrait vivre une telle expérience.

\- Je pense vraiment pouvoir les retrouver si vous me laissez sortir et je pourrai les ramener. Tout ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre autant de risques au final. J'ai tellement peur pour eux.

Hermione imagina-t-elle le rictus amusé qui apparut brièvement sur les lèvres de Snape ? Certainement. Parce que Snape n'était jamais amusé. Encore moins par quelque chose qu'aurait dit une élève. Ou ancienne élève, peu importe.

\- Et si tu nous donnais des indices pour qu'on les cherche par nous même plutôt ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de repartir ainsi tout de suite, après ce que tu as vécu, et encore moins seule.

\- J'ai conscience des dangers mais s'ils m'ont laissé un message ou quelque chose, je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit capable de le trouver, ni même de le comprendre.

\- Hermione, on ne peut vraiment pas te laisser repartir ainsi, je suis désolée mais maintenant que tu es sauve, on ne peut prendre le risque. N'oublie pas ce qui t'a conduite ici.

Comme si elle en était capable ! Comme si tous les souvenirs n'étaient pas tapis juste sous la surface de son esprit, prêts à surgir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Bien au contraire, répondit Hermione d'une voix froide.

Le charme qu'elle avait essayé de jouer sembla se rompre à cet instant précis tandis que les membres de l'Ordre finissaient par voir clair dans son jeu.

\- Bien essayé Hermione, c'était pas loin, commenta Sirius suffisamment bas pour qu'Hermione soit la seule à l'entendre.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération. Autant pour le plan A. Les visages des différents membres de l'Ordre s'étaient refermés tandis que l'emprise qu'elle avait eu un temps sur eux s'effritait. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frapper la table du plat de sa main.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me retenir ainsi. Harry et Ron ne reviendront pas avant que tout ceci ne soit fini. Vous ne les aidez pas en me retenant ici. Arrêtez un peu de nous voir comme des enfants que nous ne sommes plus depuis plusieurs années. Je suis majeure et vous n'êtes pas mes parents. Merci de m'avoir sauvée mais vous n'avez aucun droit…

\- En parlant de vos parents, miss Granger, la coupa McGonagall. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous n'arrivons pas à retrouver la moindre trace d'eux. Vous savez ce que ce genre de disparition laisse présager par les temps qui courent.

A moitié cachée derrière ses cheveux, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Au moins, c'était le signe qu'elle avait réussi à protéger ses parents. Son geste n'échappa cependant pas à Snape.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, miss Granger ?

La voix froide de l'homme sembla surprendre les autres membres de l'Ordre qui devaient penser que la jeune fille cachait sa peine et le choc de la nouvelle derrière ses cheveux. Hermione releva la tête vers son ancien professeur de potion. Elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il ait compris aussi vite qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Rien n'échappait jamais à Snape.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer leur protection, répondit-elle d'une voix affirmée, décidant de jouer cartes sur table.

\- Développez miss Granger. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et nous n'avons pas tous dormi pendant les quatre derniers jours.

Un rictus amer déforma les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Mes parents sont en sécurité là où personne n'ira les chercher. Je me suis simplement assurée qu'on ne puisse pas faire le lien entre eux et moi, quand bien même les retrouverait-on.

Snape mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, semblant analyser ses propos, détaillant son visage d'un œil perçant. Hermione reporta son regard sur la table devant elle, ne voulant lui permettre de déchiffrer son regard. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans les gens comme dans un livre, ce qu'elle savait être plus ou moins vrai vu sa connaissance de la Legilimancie.

\- Avez-vous seulement conscience des risques que de tels sorts ou potions présentent pour vos parents, miss Granger ? s'énerva Snape.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise que l'homme ait compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne cherchait pas à cacher la vérité de toute façon, certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais peut-être les choses auraient-elles été plus simples si elle avait pu garder ce secret pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès des membres de l'Ordre qui la gardaient prisonnière contre son gré.

\- De quoi parle-t-on au juste ? questionna Lupin.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, et je ne me trompe que très rarement, miss Granger a utilisé un sort ou une potion d'oubli sur ses parents avant de les envoyer à l'autre bout du monde.

Pendant quelques secondes, un profond silence plana sur la salle. Puis, Hermione sut qu'elle avait perdu toutes ses chances de les convaincre de la laisser partir. Les exclamations fusèrent en tous sens, chacun commentant la folie dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille par son geste.

De son côté, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer que faire oublier son existence à ses parents n'était pas pire que l'enfermer ainsi. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait grandement l'oubli. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

La réunion prit fin de longues minutes plus tard. Hermione en profita pour interpeller Charlie et lui glisser sa lettre en lui demandant de la remettre à Bill, pour le remercier d'avoir lancé l'alerte ayant permis son sauvetage. Le roux ne posa pas plus de question et Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir ainsi aider tout de même ses amis. Au moins, le plan C n'était pas un échec.

L'ambiance devint plus étrange quand tout le monde fut reparti et qu'Hermione se retrouva seule avec Snape et Black. Pour la première fois, elle réalisait pleinement qu'elle allait rester ici avec les deux hommes pour un temps indéterminé.

Hermione entreprit de débarrasser les tasses et la théière qui avaient été utilisés pendant la réunion avant que Snape ne l'interrompe.

\- Allez-vous coucher, miss Granger.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, la vaisselle entreprit de se laver et ranger toute seule. Hermione tourna alors les talons pour suivre le conseil, ou l'ordre, de son ancien professeur. Sirius lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt qu'une chambre avait été aménagée pour elle au premier étage. Elle s'y rendit donc et expira profondément lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte sur elle. Elle sentait déjà à quel point les choses allaient être compliquées.

Du regard, elle parcourut rapidement la petite chambre. L'ameublement était sommaire, tout comme la décoration. Les murs étaient de couleur clair, du parquet était posé au sol. D'épais rideaux vert foncé encadraient une petite fenêtre. Une ampoule pendait du plafond, recouverte d'un luminaire arrondi vert. Dans un coin, un miroir sur pied était posé à côté d'une armoire qui avait été remplie de vêtements que Molly et Tonks avaient apportés. Un grand lit double occupait la majorité de l'espace et un petit bureau d'angle complétait le tout. Tout le mobilier était en bois.

Hermione s'approcha de l'armoire pour récupérer un change. Elle opta pour une chemise de nuit en soie ainsi qu'une culotte en dentelle, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser du caleçon que l'un des deux hommes lui avait fourni. Tout en se déshabillant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et se détailla un instant.

La chasse aux horcruxes avait bien changé sa silhouette. Tout juste parvenait-elle à se reconnaître. Elle était plus musclée, plus fine aussi, plus élancée. Ses formes d'enfants avaient disparu pour laisser place à la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Evitant de regarder la marque sur son avant-bras, Hermione fixa ses yeux sur son visage.

Ses cheveux s'étaient quelque peu assagis, même s'ils étaient secs, abîmés par le temps qu'elle avait passé au grand air. Ils avaient bien poussé, atteignant le milieu de son dos où ils retombaient en boucles éparses. Le reste n'avait pas particulièrement changé. Peut-être ses joues s'étaient-elles creusées légèrement.

Pour autant, elle avait l'impression de paraître bien plus mûre, plus adulte, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que cette sensation n'était pas tant due aux modifications physiques de son corps.

Elle le réalisa lorsqu'elle croisa son propre regard. Parce que rien ne semblait se refléter dedans. Il lui semblait vide, meurtri par ce qu'elle avait vécu. La petite flamme d'innocence qui l'habitait encore quelques mois plus tôt avait complètement disparue, soufflée par la réalité et l'injustice de la vie.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux et se rhabilla. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le lit où elle s'adossa aux oreillers. Son regard glissa sur les murs, le plafond, les rideaux, les draps. Elle cherchait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour y focaliser toute son attention.

Elle essayait de ne pas penser au reste : son statut de prisonnière de cette maison, pour une durée indéterminée, les risques que courraient encore Harry et Ron, sans elle, et surtout son statut d'ex-prisonnière du Manoir Malfoy, et tout ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Elle resserra ses jambes contre son torse, pour se protéger. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression que Bellatrix n'attendait qu'un moment de vulnérabilité pour attaquer de nouveau. Elle entendait presque son rire résonner dans la pièce. Elle voyait presque sa silhouette dans chaque recoin plus sombre, tapie dans l'obscurité, attendant son heure.

Transie de fatigue, Hermione finit par s'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsque les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir s'étaient finalement taries.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici ravie de vous proposer la suite de Wendy et ses garçons perdus. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine !

Bonne journée ! :)


	3. Les ténèbres d'où nous venons

**CHAPITRE 2 :**** Les ténèbres d'où nous venons**

_Il faudrait parvenir à cette sagesse élémentaire de considérer les ténèbres où nous allons sans plus d'angoisse que les ténèbres d'où nous venons. Ainsi, la vie prend son vrai sens : un moment de lumière._

_\- Paul Guimard, Le mauvais temps_

* * *

_\- Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Où l'as-tu trouvée, sale sang-de-bourbe ?_

_Hermione n'entendait même plus les mots de la femme. Elle n'en comprenait plus le sens. Mais elle s'obstinait à répéter les mêmes paroles en boucle. Ou plutôt entre chaque hurlement qui lui déchirait la gorge._

_\- C'est une copie… Ce n'est pas la vraie… Nous l'avons trouvée… Une copie… Pas la vraie… Trouvée…_

_Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle continuait. La femme ne la croyait de toute évidence pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement une façon de se raccrocher à quelque chose, de se créer une routine dans la souffrance, pour mieux la supporter, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie._

_\- Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Avec ça, tu te souviendras de ton rang et de ta place, avant d'oser toucher aux objets des autres !_

_La jeune fille sentit son bras la brûler. Elle avait l'impression que la femme y plantait un couteau sans cesse, dans tous les sens. Elle n'osait pas regarder, de peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait. Ce fut l'homme qui lui lut les mots nouvellement inscrits dans sa chair._

_\- « Sang-de-bourbe ». Très réussi, Bellatrix !_

_On aurait pu croire qu'il commentait une œuvre d'art. Peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'ils la voyaient. Ça ne les avait pas empêchés de l'abîmer plus encore après._

_\- Ils t'ont abandonné à ton sort ! Pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe ! Tu verras quand le maître arrivera ! Nous allons nous régaler de ta souffrance ! Endoloris !_

_La douleur la cueillit d'abord au nombril. Avant de se répandre dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression que ses veines allaient exploser. Que son sang était remplacé par de l'azote liquide. Que ses muscles étaient devenus aussi solides et aiguisés qu'un diamant brut. Et toujours, le rire de Bellatrix résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles, quasiment sans discontinuer, tant la femme s'amusait._

_Elle avait perdu sa routine depuis longtemps, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa bouche était sèche. De temps à autre, de la bile remontait le long de sa gorge mais elle n'avait plus la force de vomir. Elle n'était même plus capable de hurler, pensait-elle régulièrement, avant qu'un nouveau sortilège de la femme ne la contredise._

_Il fallait dire que la femme était plus qu'inventive et elle enchaînait les sortilèges en tous genres, causant toujours plus de douleur. La jeune fille aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle n'en change pas. Elle était persuadée qu'il était plus simple de s'habituer à une même souffrance qu'à plusieurs de sources différentes._

_Elle était prostrée au sol. La femme n'était plus là. Mais son corps n'en avait pas conscience. Elle tremblait de toutes parts. Elle mit un long moment à réussir à entrouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à apercevoir furent les quelques mots gravés dans la chair de son bras. La femme avait placé un sortilège lui donnant l'impression que les mots se réécrivaient encore et encore, sans cesse, sans lui laisser le moindre repos._

_\- Endoloris ! Qui t'a donné la permission de dormir, vermine ?_

_Son corps se cambra dans un hurlement rauque. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ainsi ? Combien de temps était déjà passé ?_

_\- Miss Granger ! tonna une voix d'homme._

_Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'y accrocher tandis que Bellatrix continuait sa torture. Un cri éraillé lui échappa._

_\- Plus fort ! riait la femme. Endoloris ! Je veux t'entendre crier ! Endoloris !_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un hurlement lui échappa. Des mains agrippaient fermement ses épaules et elle essaya de les repousser en vain.

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Non !

Elle se débattit violemment, essayant d'échapper à son bourreau. Elle savait que la douleur n'allait plus tarder. D'une minute à l'autre, son corps allait s'embraser. D'une minute à l'autre, son monde allait basculer dans la souffrance. Encore.

\- Miss Granger ! Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité. Vous n'y êtes plus. C'est fini.

Elle mit de longues secondes à comprendre les paroles de l'homme, qu'il répétait en boucle. Elle finit par se détendre légèrement. Au moins ne donnait-elle plus des coups dans tous les sens tandis que les mains de l'homme l'emprisonnaient toujours.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir et son corps cessa progressivement de trembler. Sa vue se fit moins floue et elle réussit à reconnaître le visage qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien, semblant chercher à croiser son regard.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été particulièrement gênée que son ancien professeur la trouve dans cet état. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Aussi laissa-t-elle son corps s'effondrer dans les bras de Snape. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort mais ne savait comment le demander. Parce qu'elle espérait que la surprise de l'homme face à son geste lui offre quelques secondes d'apaisement dans ses bras.

Elle sentit Snape se raidir. Il ne s'écarta pas immédiatement pour autant. Et Hermione profita des quelques secondes qu'il voulut bien lui offrir. Se furent des toussotements sur le pas de la porte qui les ramena tous deux à la réalité de l'instant.

Leur étreinte se défit et Hermione ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Elle n'aimait pas Snape. Elle ne l'appréciait même pas. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à déterminer dans quel camp se trouvait véritablement l'homme. Elle n'avait jamais compris les motivations qu'il pouvait avoir dans cette guerre, ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à agir. Et pourtant, elle s'était sentie en sécurité dans cette étreinte. Plus qu'elle ne s'était ainsi sentie depuis de longs mois, voire même de longues années.

Elle laissa ses yeux glisser vers la porte où Sirius les regardait. Elle ne croisa que brièvement son regard avant de détourner le sien. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes la voient ainsi, comme si elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, déclara Hermione pour inciter les deux hommes à partir.

Ils n'insistèrent pas, à son plus grand soulagement, et sortirent de la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione se leva dans la foulée et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous la douche.

Le premier jet d'eau froide lui fit l'effet d'une claque. La température se réchauffa ensuite, jusqu'à devenir quasiment brûlante. Hermione ne bougea pas tout du long, espérant que l'eau emporterait avec elle les dernières bribes de son cauchemar.

Le rêve lui avait semblé tellement réel… Elle avait la sensation de véritablement sortir tout juste de la séance de torture. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, son cœur battait la chamade. Et elle pouvait encore entendre l'écho du rire de Bellatrix.

Elle sortit de la douche de longues minutes plus tard. Sa peau était rouge vif à cause de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle grimaça légèrement en s'essuyant mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. C'était presqu'agréable de pouvoir choisir de souffrir un peu en appuyant sur la peau sensible ou au contraire en évitant d'y toucher. Ça lui donnait en quelque sorte l'impression de se réapproprier son corps.

Elle finit par enrouler la serviette autour d'elle, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche pour éviter qu'ils ne dégoulinent partout, et elle sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle resta un long moment devant l'armoire pour choisir sa tenue. Les vêtements déposés par Molly semblaient dater du siècle dernier tandis que nombre de ceux amenés par Tonks étaient bien trop sexy, étant donné les circonstances.

Elle finit par opter pour un simple short en jean, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt des Bizarr'Sisters qui lui dénudait une épaule tandis que la manche courte retombait sur son bras. L'air était magiquement réchauffé dans toute la maison si bien qu'Hermione ne ressentait pas réellement le besoin de se couvrir plus. Elle ajouta tout de même un gilet en laine à sa tenue, plus pour se cacher derrière qu'autre chose.

Elle se sentait moins vulnérable ainsi, moins à la portée de tous les regards. Elle était quelque peu mitigée entre une envie de montrer aux deux hommes qu'elle n'était pas brisée et en même temps une envie de disparaître à leur vue. Peut-être était-ce à cause de qui ils étaient et de leur passé commun.

Détachant ses cheveux pour qu'ils sèchent, Hermione se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, quasi certaine qu'elle y retrouverait les deux hommes. Ils étaient en effet attablés à son arrivée. Hermione ignora les regards qu'ils posèrent sur elle et se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud avant de s'installer à une place vide.

Elle aurait aimé faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ?

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Désolée de vous avoir réveillés.

\- C'est normal de faire des cauchemars après ce que vous avez vécu. Mais il faut que vous surmontiez ça.

Pendant un instant, Hermione se demanda si Snape avait également été hanté par des images de la sorte. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu une expérience similaire, même pire. Sans doute pourrait-elle surmonter tout cela si lui-même avait réussi. Si tant est que le visage impassible qu'il affichait à présent ne cachait pas les démons qui le hantaient lui-même.

\- Ça va aller… Merci, Professeur…

Une nouvelle fois, l'étrange grimace que faisait le maître des potions face au titre l'intrigua.

\- Je ne suis plus votre professeur, miss Granger.

Elle ne sut que faire de cette remarque. Sans doute était-ce une invitation à ne plus utiliser le sobriquet. Ça ne l'aidait en tout cas pas à savoir comment elle était censée se référer à l'homme à présent. Sirius dû percevoir son trouble car il vint à sa rescousse.

\- Je pense qu'on peut oublier les petits noms respectueux et tous se tutoyer, puisqu'on est amenés à vivre ensemble dans cette maison.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Black, rétorqua Snape plus par esprit de contradiction que par réelle conviction.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête en silence pour signifier son accord, même si elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'appliquer avec Snape. Elle croisa brièvement son regard avant de détourner le sien. La façon qu'il avait de regarder les autres, comme s'il lisait le moindre secret en un regard, avait toujours perturbé Hermione.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa en silence. Hermione avait vaguement connaissance du passé qui unissait les deux hommes et elle se doutait que la cohabitation ne devait pas être facile entre eux.

La jeune fille se leva dès que tous eurent terminé de manger et elle entreprit de débarrasser la table. Elle déposa la vaisselle dans l'évier et commença à faire couler l'eau quand une remarque de Snape la fit sursauter malgré elle.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a des sorts pour tout ça, miss Granger ?

Lui non plus ne semblait pas prêt pour le tutoiement. Rougissant, Hermione se retourna vers l'homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser démonter.

\- Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, je n'ai plus ma baguette. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai que ça à faire…

Un rictus déforma brièvement les lèvres de l'ancien professeur. Elle crut l'avoir rêvé tant il fut passager.

\- L'Ordre a quelques baguettes de secours, nous leur dirons d'en déposer une.

Snape se détourna sur ses mots et sortit de la cuisine. Il marqua toutefois un temps d'arrêt au niveau de la porte et, un vague geste de la main plus tard, la vaisselle se faisait magiquement dans l'évier.

\- Certains n'en ont cependant pas besoin, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui.

\- Crâneur ! cracha Sirius à mi-voix.

Hermione ne releva pas mais ne pouvait contredire le parrain de son meilleur ami. La petite démonstration de Snape n'était que pure vantardise sur ce coup-ci.

Ça lui donna toutefois l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de s'entraîner à lancer un sort d'impassibilité sans baguette. Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'y parvenir mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses deux colocataires en hurlant toutes les nuits. Ne sachant pas quand elle pourrait récupérer une baguette, et n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire, ça lui semblait être l'occupation parfaite.

Il lui fallut la journée entière pour réussir à jeter le sort. Sa magie lui avait d'abord semblait particulièrement récalcitrante et elle avait mis cela sur le compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu. On ne ressortait pas indemne de plusieurs jours de torture, encore moins quand elle était infligée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

En début d'après-midi, après une pause pour grignoter un morceau, elle était parvenue à contrôler à peu près sa magie. Elle avait pu lancer quelques sorts basiques qu'elle s'était entraînée l'année passée à lancer sans baguette. Elle s'était ensuite attelée à jeter le sortilège d'impassibilité. Elle n'était parvenue à un résultat à peu près satisfaisant qu'à la nuit tombée.

Tout du long, elle n'avait pas revu les deux hommes de la maison. Chacun semblait occupé à ses propres activités. Sans doute évitaient-ils de passer trop de temps ensemble, pour ne pas s'entretuer. Elle les retrouva néanmoins lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine après avoir pris une rapide douche.

Elle était épuisée par la journée passée mais soulagée d'avoir trouvé une solution. Elle aurait bien sûr préféré ne pas avoir de cauchemar mais ça… Elle se doutait qu'ils la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Au moins, le fait de se concentrer toute la journée sur sa magie avait eu le bénéfice d'éloigner les souvenirs qui la hantaient en continu.

Plus Hermione se rapprochait de la cuisine, plus elle entendait les voix des deux hommes s'élever tour à tour. Ils semblaient en pleine dispute, sans qu'elle ne parvienne, à partir de ce qu'elle percevait, à en déterminer la cause. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de toute façon qu'ils aient réellement eu besoin d'une raison pour commencer.

Elle hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Valait-il mieux qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre et les évite ? C'était sans doute la conduite la plus sûre à tenir, compte tenu des éclats de voix qu'elle percevait. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas du tout envie. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule.

Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et rejoignit les deux hommes. Ceux-ci s'interrompirent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Hermione eut un instant l'impression d'être une maman venant de prendre ses enfants la main dans le sac, ce qui était plus qu'étrange étant donné qu'ils avaient vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Lançant un regard de dédain sur la bouteille d'alcool bien entamée et les verres vides qui étaient posés à côté, Hermione s'approcha simplement du frigidaire et l'ouvrit à la recherche d'un repas. Elle doutait que les deux hommes aient avalé quoi que ce soit de solide, aussi se lança-t-elle dans la concoction d'un repas pour trois.

Se faisant, elle lançait des regards, qu'elle voulait discrets, vers les deux hommes. Snape et Black n'avaient pas bronchés, coupés net dans leur dispute, sans doute n'osaient-ils pas continuer pour ne pas donner de mauvais exemple à la jeune fille. Ils étaient assis chacun à bout de la table, la bouteille de whisky trônant au milieu d'eux.

Hermione pouvait sentir leurs regards peser sur elle pendant qu'elle s'attelait à la préparation du repas. Elle avait un peu l'impression qu'ils attendaient, figés, qu'elle réagisse d'une quelconque façon. Comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise, attendant la punition de leur mère. L'analogie était vraiment perturbante, considérant la réputation des deux hommes.

Sirius sembla se lasser le premier d'attendre. Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil attraper la bouteille et se resservir un verre. Aussi étonnant que cela lui parut, elle le vit ensuite repousser la bouteille en direction de Snape. Tournée telle qu'elle l'était, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de voir son ancien professeur de potion. Pour autant, elle entendit clairement le liquide se mettre à couler, signe qu'il se servait à son tour. Leur attrait pour l'alcool semblait surpasser la haine qu'ils se vouaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt. Hermione servit deux assiettes qu'elle attrapa et déposa tour à tour devant chacun des deux hommes avec autorité. Elle ne manqua pas les regards surpris qu'ils lui retournèrent mais décida de les ignorer. Elle alla se servir elle-même une assiette et s'installa, tout en déposant une bouteille d'eau au centre de la table.

\- Bon appétit.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de commencer à manger. C'était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, tandis que les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougés, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que Snape ne se décide à réagir.

\- Inutile de chercher à nous materner, miss Granger. Inutile aussi de vous sentir supérieure à nous, je tiens le pari que dans moins d'une semaine nous vous retrouverons complètement ivre en train de vomir vos tripes.

\- Fous-lui la paix, Servilus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, sale cabot pouilleux.

\- Oh si ça seigneurie ne s'adresse pas à moi, je…

\- Je ne cherche pas à vous materner, le coupa Hermione. Mangez si vous voulez, ou pas. Bourrez-vous la gueule, ou pas. Je m'en fiche complètement. Mais si vous pouviez arrêter de vous disputer au moins le temps que je mange, ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part.

Son ton s'était fait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure et Hermione s'étonna elle-même de ne pas se sentir gênée à l'idée de la façon dont elle s'adressait à eux. Ils lui rappelaient un peu Harry et Ron, lors de leur quatrième année, quand les deux garçons s'étaient disputés quasiment toute l'année. Encore une fois, ça la perturbait de comparer les deux hommes à ses amis. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette des deux hommes, qu'elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé avant.

Elle reprit une bouchée sans regarder ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'elle les entende se mettre à manger. Elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se mettre à sourire face à cette petite victoire. Elle savait que Snape ne manquerait pas ce geste et qu'il le prendrait mal. Elle n'avait pas envie d'envenimer la situation qu'elle venait juste de parvenir à calmer.

La fin du repas se passa en silence. Hermione n'aurait su de toute façon quoi raconter aux deux hommes. Elle commençait à les voir sous un autre jour mais elle était loin d'être à l'aise. Parfois, ils lui faisaient penser à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle mettait ça sur le fait qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement. En tout cas, elle n'était pas bien sûre de comment s'intégrer à cette colocation. Elle avait pourtant l'impression que ça pourrait l'aider à se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle savait que tout ça l'avait changée. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à se redéfinir auprès des deux hommes. Peut-être qu'en prenant exemple sur eux, en comprenant comment ils avaient eux-mêmes surmonté leurs démons, si tel était bien le cas, elle pourrait faire de même.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Sirius rangea tout d'un coup de baguette et Hermione ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce. Ne voulant pas pour autant rejoindre sa chambre, elle se posa dans un fauteuil dans le salon et passa un plaid sur ses jambes. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir l'extérieur de la maison et elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la rue où régnait l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle aurait préféré être près d'une rue plus animée car encore une fois, rien ne parvenait à retenir son attention.

Elle attrapa alors la télécommande du petit poste de télévision qu'Arthur Weasley avait installé et commença à zapper sur les différentes chaînes à la recherche d'un programme intéressant. Elle finit par se laisser tenter par une série policière et passa sa soirée devant. Elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes monter mais, lorsqu'elle finit par se décider à aller se coucher, la cuisine était vide.

Encore une fois, elle eut le plus grand mal à s'endormir, hantée par ses souvenirs et la peur qu'ils lui infligeaient. Elle se réveilla quelques heures après seulement, tremblante et moite, et fut soulagée d'avoir réussi à placer le sortilège d'insonorisation. Elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir les restes de son cauchemar avant d'aller prendre une longue douche.

Lorsqu'elle en ressorti, une simple serviette enroulée autour de son corps nu, ses cheveux humides retombant sur ses épaules, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser Snape dans le couloir, en retournant dans sa chambre. Hermione s'arrêta une seconde au milieu du couloir, surprise, lorsque Snape sortit de sa propre chambre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant qu'ils ne se détaillent l'un l'autre, tour à tour.

L'homme était déjà habillé, prêt à entamer sa journée. Il portait une chemise bleu nuit ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, effleurant ses épaules. Hermione avait presque du mal à reconnaître en lui son ancien professeur tant il semblait différent de l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard.

Hermione perçut clairement le regard de l'homme qui s'attarda sur ses jambes nues et le haut de son torse, ainsi que sur la serviette, qu'elle trouvait soudain ridiculement petite. Gênée, elle tira légèrement sur la serviette avant de foncer dans sa chambre, dont elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le battant lorsqu'elle le referma sur elle.

Pourquoi diable son cœur battait-il si fort ? Ce n'était rien de bien grave, elle était bien plus dévêtue lorsqu'elle passait des étés à la plage avec ses parents. Elle sentait pourtant son ventre se tordre, sans bien savoir si c'était réellement dû à la gêne qu'elle avait ressentie vis-à-vis de la situation. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses parents. Et parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la regardait avec un tel regard.

Et surtout, parce qu'il était plus que perturbant de penser que Severus Snape, _la terreur des cachots_, son ancien professeur de potion, l'avait regardé, elle, ainsi. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir analyser tout ça et réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Elle n'était pas bien sûre non plus de ce qu'elle-même ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Parce que malgré tout, elle aurait menti si elle avait dit ne pas apprécier ce regard.

Il était plaisant pour une jeune femme de savoir que son corps plaisait à la gente masculine, qui qu'en soit le représentant. Mais surtout, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle s'était sentie différente, loin de la fille brisée que Bellatrix l'avait faite devenir. Elle s'était vue plus femme sous le regard de l'homme. Plus forte aussi. Et peut-être que la version d'elle qu'il avait vue était capable de s'en sortir et de surmonter tous ses démons.

Hermione ne recroisa l'homme qu'au moment du repas du midi. Elle s'était vêtue d'une robe lui arrivant aux genoux et disposant de manches longues. Celle-ci pouvait paraître sage - Hermione ne souhaitait pas vraiment rappeler à l'homme leur rencontre matinale - mais elle mettait en valeur ses formes - Hermione n'était pas non plus contre le fait qu'il la regarde de nouveau tel qu'il l'avait fait.

Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle sentit ses joues rougir légèrement tandis qu'il l'avait de nouveau détaillée de haut en bas. Elle n'avait toutefois pas retrouvé la même intensité dans son regard que le matin, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné la présence de Black dans la pièce. Snape avait rapidement détourné le regard. Il avait toutefois pris le temps de croiser celui de la jeune fille avec un rictus amusé aux lèvres. C'était une expression que jamais Hermione n'aurait cru voir sur le visage de Snape, encore moins dirigée à son encontre.

Ne sachant comment réagir, pas bien sûre qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle, elle était passée outre avec autant de nonchalance qu'elle était capable de simuler. Elle s'était attelée à la préparation du repas avant qu'une remarque de Black, faite sur un ton moqueur, ne la fasse s'interrompre.

\- Tu sais que la politesse veut qu'on dise bonjour lorsqu'on croise quelqu'un pour la première fois de la journée, Hermione ?

\- Miss Granger ne semble pas très portée sur cette règle. C'est tout juste si elle ne fuit pas quand on la croise.

\- Bonjour à vous deux, répondit simplement Hermione.

Elle espérait que sa voix ne flanchait pas. Snape venait-il réellement de faire allusion à leur rencontre du matin même ? Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il appréciait de l'embarrasser, ce qui était certainement le cas. Mais elle n'était pourtant pas sûre de ce qu'il cherchait. _Flirtait-il avec elle ?_ Elle repoussa l'idée avant même qu'elle ne s'inscrive totalement dans son esprit. C'était beaucoup trop perturbant.

Elle reprit là-dessus la préparation du repas, concentrant son esprit sur les aliments plutôt que sur les pensées parasites qui semblaient ne pas vouloir la quitter. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Arthur leur avait apporté un poste de radio quelques semaines plus tôt. Une émission passait en bruit de fond pendant le repas, comblant le silence installé entre les habitants de la maison.

Le reste de la journée passa sans anicroches. Snape s'était enfermé tout l'après-midi dans le laboratoire de potions qui avait été aménagé afin de refaire les stocks de l'Ordre. Black quant à lui s'était installé dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. Hermione enfin avait passé son après-midi dans la bibliothèque, penchée sur ses recherches pour quitter la maison.

Recherches qui n'avaient pas été très concluantes et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de ses amis. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Ron et Harry aient reçu sa lettre et pris en compte ses conseils. Elle s'en voulait de rester dans cette maison, à l'abri, alors qu'ils prenaient encore tant de risques. Elle savait au fond qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais peut-être que le vrai cœur du problème était ce léger soulagement qu'elle ressentait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'aventure après ce qu'elle avait traversé.

La jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine en début de soirée. Comme à son habitude depuis deux jours, elle prépara un repas pour trois en allumant le petit poste de radio. La musique et la préparation du repas l'aidait à focaliser ses pensées. Elle entendit Black et Snape la rejoindre quelques minutes avant que le tout soit prêt. Ils s'installèrent à table et elle vit les assiettes s'envoler des placards tandis que la table se mettait magiquement. Sans rien dire, elle apporta le plat à table et en servit trois parts.

Ils commencèrent ensuite tous à manger en silence, comme à leur habitude. La présence des deux hommes réconfortait Hermione, même s'ils ne disaient rien, car elle avait tendance à se sentir bien seule. Une remarque de Snape la sortit de ses pensées, la surprenant alors que le silence régnait habituellement pendant leurs repas.

\- Vous devriez vous entraîner à la magie sans baguette et aux informulés tant que vous êtes ici, miss Granger. Black et moi-même pourrions vous aider.

\- Ravi que tu reconnaisses enfin mes talents !

\- Je pourrai vous montrer la marche à suivre et Black vous montera tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

Sirius eut un petit reniflement méprisant.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Hermione. Mais je trouve que c'est une bonne idée ! Je me verrai bien professeur !

\- Merlin, quelle catastrophe ce serait !

\- Tu peux parler, est-ce que tu sais au moins comment les élèves te surnomment ?

Hermione arrêta d'écouter les deux hommes tandis que la discussion s'envenimait. Elle était surprise par la remarque initiale de Snape. Surprise qu'il lui propose son aide et surprise qu'il la pense capable de maîtriser cette branche de la magie. Elle savait qu'il ne proposerait pas son aide si ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme ne faisait jamais rien qui représentait une perte de temps.

Elle reporta son attention sur les hommes lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils la regardaient tous deux fixement. Un peu comme quand Harry et Ron se disputaient et qu'ils attendaient tous deux qu'elle prenne leur parti.

\- Quoi ?

\- La concentration d'un poisson rouge ! N'êtes-vous pas capable de suivre une conversation de plus de deux minutes ?

\- On te demandait avec qui tu voulais commencer ?

\- Commencer ? questionna Hermione, déstabilisée.

Elle avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation, perturbée par les rapprochements qu'elle faisait entre ses meilleurs amis et ses colocataires.

\- Pour apprendre la magie sans baguette ! s'exaspéra Snape. Mais je ne suis plus très sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Oh ! Euh… je pense que je vais commencer par moi-même et je viendrai vers vous si j'ai des questions.

\- N'hésite pas…

\- Ce n'est pas en lisant des livres que vous y parviendrez, ça demande beaucoup de pratique et de concentration.

\- Et comment as-tu appris toi ? Si je me souviens bien, tu étais tout le temps le nez plongé dans les livres à son âge !

\- Inutile de se souvenir où était plongé le tien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au sous-entendu de Snape. Elle camoufla sa gêne en portant son verre d'eau à sa bouche. Les deux hommes ne lui prêtèrent de toute façon pas la moindre attention, s'étant déjà relancés dans l'une de leurs disputes quotidiennes.

La jeune fille attrapa une orange dans la corbeille à fruits disposée au centre de la table et commença à l'éplucher laborieusement pour la déguster en guise de dessert. Se faisant, elle écoutait la musique qui sortait de la radio, n'ayant pas envie d'accorder de l'attention aux propos que tenaient les deux hommes. Elle était de toute façon particulièrement concentrée sur son fruit, qu'elle essayait de ne pas massacrer.

A l'aide de son couteau, elle s'efforçait d'éplucher l'orange sans enlever trop de pulpe et surtout, sans faire gicler du jus de tous les côtés. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri lorsque l'orange lui fut soudainement enlevée des mains. Snape la posa brusquement sur la table devant elle.

\- Diffindo, lança-t-il avec un petit mouvement de poignet.

Une entaille parcourut alors le fruit sur toute sa hauteur, assez profond pour que l'ensemble de la peau soit touché mais pas la pulpe.

\- A votre tour.

Avec toute la bonne volonté dont elle était capable, Hermione s'y essaya une bonne dizaine de fois, en vain.

\- Sois plus souple sur ton poignet.

\- Il faut que vous sentiez la magie parcourir votre corps et la plier à votre volonté.

\- Mets un peu plus de force dans tes paroles.

\- Le sort ne fonctionnera que si vous le souhaitez vraiment. Trouvez une motivation.

\- Essaye peut-être en fermant les yeux pour visualiser l'effet.

\- Inutile de tourner autant votre poignet.

\- Assez ! s'écria finalement Hermione en reprenant son orange et son couteau. Je n'arriverai à rien en vous ayant tous les deux sur mon dos à commenter le moindre geste. Je m'entraînerai et je reviendrai vers vous si j'ai une question.

\- Gryffondors insolents… Incapable d'apprécier l'aide qu'on peut leur apporter.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'aide, vous ne faites que critiquer.

\- Ce ne sont que des conseils Hermione.

\- Vous êtes aussi mauvais professeurs l'un que l'autre. Et c'est encore pire quand vous êtes ensemble ! Tourne ton poignet, ne le tourne pas ! Comme ça ! Parle plus fort, avec plus de conviction ! Diffindo ! Pense plus fort ! Diffindo ! Crois-y plus !

Aussi étonnant cela soit-il, Snape laissa échapper un petit rire. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

\- Peut-être que nous sommes de mauvais professeurs mais votre orange est épluchée.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Elle baissa les yeux sur son fruit et ne put que réaliser qu'il avait raison. Quelque part dans son énervement, le sort avait dû fonctionner.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retourner un grand sourire aux deux hommes.

\- J'ai réussi !

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle était capable de magie sans baguette, pour avoir lancé le sort d'insonorisation ainsi. Mais elle avait pensé n'y parvenir qu'à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu et de la peur qu'elle ressentait. A présent, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle pouvait davantage croire en ses capacités.

Black lui retourna un grand sourire. Snape lui fit l'un de ses haussements de sourcil si particulier, la regardant d'un air supérieur, comme pour lui faire admettre qu'encore une fois, il avait raison depuis le début. Reportant son attention sur son fruit, Hermione l'ouvrit, attrapa un quartier et le dégusta, fière de sa réussite.

Les deux jours suivant passèrent relativement rapidement. Hermione s'entraînait le matin avec Snape, l'après-midi avec Black. Elle commençait par les sorts les plus élémentaires, plus simples et complexifiait les choses peu à peu. Ça lui permettait aussi de se sentir moins seule et c'était une bonne façon d'occuper son esprit. Peut-être avait-ce été là l'idée de base de Snape. Elle ne pouvait que le supposer.

Elle apprenait en tout cas à mieux connaître les deux hommes, en les côtoyant pendant les entraînements et pendant les repas. Elle se rendait compte à quel point l'image qu'elle avait pu avoir d'eux avant été éloignée de la réalité. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir qu'ils étaient les mêmes personnes que celles qu'elle avait connues avant, surtout concernant Snape.

Le matin du troisième jour, Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte au milieu du couloir. Elle s'était levée un peu plus tôt que l'habitude qu'elle avait prise, réveillée par un violent cauchemar. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller prendre sa douche et était sortie en nuisette, sa serviette serrée contre elle, pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand Black sortit de la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, ses cheveux humides retombant sur ses épaules. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en la découvrant. Hermione ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur le torse et les bras tatoués de l'homme, descendant même sur ses jambes, en passant par la partie de son anatomie cachée par la serviette. Elle était rouge tomate lorsqu'elle reporta finalement son regard sur le visage de l'homme.

\- La vue te plaît, Hermione ? se moqua Black d'une voix grave.

Hermione ne put faire autre chose que nier d'un geste de tête, n'ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour essayer de parler. L'homme s'écarta légèrement du battant de porte en souriant pour lui laisser la possibilité d'entrer dans la pièce. Il en resta toutefois suffisamment près pour qu'elle soit obligée de le frôler pour passer.

Elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'il flirtait avec elle. Parce qu'elle voyait son regard parcourir son propre corps. Et qu'elle percevait l'éclat fiévreux dans l'orage des yeux de Black. Cela devait faire de longues années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver ainsi avec une femme, même si Hermione n'en était pas encore tout à fait une. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il ait joué plus d'une fois le même jeu de séduction lorsqu'il était plus jeune à Poudlard.

_C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait sous-entendu Snape_, se souvint Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en passant entre le corps de Black et le montant de la porte. Elle entendit clairement le murmure de l'homme tandis qu'elle refermait la porte sur elle.

\- Pour moi en tout cas, c'est le cas.

Comment était-elle censée réagir à ça ? Elle se prit à penser que l'Ordre n'avait certainement pas envisagé toutes les possibilités en l'enfermant ainsi dans une maison avec les deux hommes. Parce que même si elle n'était pas tout à fait une femme, elle n'en était vraiment plus très loin. Son corps était déjà celui d'une femme et elle était bien plus mature que les autres gens de son âge. Devait-elle s'inquiéter ? Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un ?

Hermione n'était pas novice en la matière, elle avait déjà eu plusieurs baisers et surtout une relation, avec Victor Krum, lors de sa cinquième année. Elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à ses amis jusqu'où ils avaient été ensemble. Harry et Ron pouvaient être tellement prudes parfois !

Mais ces quelques bribes de relation lui faisaient d'autant plus apprécier le corps des hommes avec qui elle partageait la maison. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que la situation était étrange. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'ils étaient son professeur et le parrain de son meilleur ami, du moins la plupart du temps.

Hermione prit une longue douche, décidant de laisser ces questionnements de côté pour le moment. Tant que ce n'était que du flirt, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Il fallait avouer que c'était très efficace pour lui changer les idées, aussi étrange que ça puisse être.

Elle passa la matinée à s'entraîner plus ou moins efficacement. Snape préparait une potion dans le laboratoire et il ne vint voir son avancée que trois fois pendant la matinée. Sans doute avait-il compris également qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ses entraînements vu le peu de réussite qu'elle en ressortait. A midi, elle abandonna tout simplement et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Un éclat de rire en provenance du salon la fit s'interrompre. Déjà parce que les deux hommes ne riaient pas, encore moins ensemble. Et surtout parce que la tonalité féminine du rire indiquait la présence d'un autre membre de l'Ordre. Hermione abandonna le repas et s'approcha du salon.

Black et Snape étaient assis dans les fauteuils et canapés. Tonks et Lupin leur faisaient face. Hermione aurait reconnu la chevelure rose de la jeune femme partout. Elle pénétra dans la pièce pour aller la saluer ainsi que son ancien professeur.

Tonks la serra dans ses bras et Hermione prit de ses nouvelles. L'accouchement était prévu d'ici quelques jours et la jeune femme semblait particulièrement fatiguée. La brune s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil, évitant volontairement la place à côté de Black sur le canapé. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement en repensant à la scène du matin même et détourna les yeux pour le cacher.

Se faisant, elle croisa malgré elle le regard amusé de Black. Son air lubrique, faisant écho à ses propres pensées, la fit rougir encore plus et elle regretta de ne pas être restée plus longtemps dans la cuisine. Nul doute que Black était en train de repenser à la même chose.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Hermione pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le cours de ses pensées.

\- On t'a ramené des baguettes qu'on a réquisitionnées au ministère. On va voir si l'une d'elles peut te convenir !

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille à la nouvelle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait retrouver un morceau d'elle-même. Même si elle progressait en magie sans baguette, c'était épuisant et difficile à utiliser au quotidien. Elle attrapa avec joie les boîtes que Tonks lui tendit et elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de commencer à essayer les baguettes. Elle savait qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais une baguette aussi adaptée que sa précédente mais elle espérait en trouver une suffisamment satisfaisante.

Elle ignora le regard exaspéré et réprobateur de Snape vis-à-vis de ce qu'il semblait trouver être une trop grande expansion de joie de la part de la brune. Elle passa de même outre les regards amusés que Sirius, Remus et Tonks posèrent sur elle.

La première baguette qu'elle tint en main fit exploser un vase posé dans un coin du salon. La seconde alluma un puissant feu dans la cheminée que la troisième éteignit par des trombes d'eau qui envahirent l'âtre. Un rapide sort de Snape permit de limiter les dégâts pour le reste de la pièce.

Hermione soupira mais continua les essais. Au bout de neuf baguettes essayées sur les dix qu'avait ramenées Tonks, Hermione était à deux doigts de désespérer. Aucune n'avait donné de bon résultat et elle craignait que la dernière n'en fasse de même.

Tonks lui tendit délicatement la dernière boîte avec un petit sourire pincé. Elle devait certainement être en train de penser de même. Hermione ouvrit la boîte et attrapa la baguette, déjà presque résignée. Elle balança son bras et fit un geste du poignet sans grande conviction.

Un vent puissant envahi la pièce, faisant trembler la baguette dans sa main. Hermione s'y agrippa, refusant de dire adieu à son dernier espoir de retrouver un peu de liberté. Le vent finit par se calmer légèrement. Il fallut plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles les quatre adultes semblaient hésiter à intervenir, pour que le vent s'estompe totalement. Hermione garda la baguette en main, prudente.

Elle laissa son regard passer sur les visages des trois hommes avant de regarder à son tour Tonks. Ils semblaient tous attendre que quelque chose d'autre se produise. Et pourtant, Hermione avait l'impression que la baguette s'était rangée à sa volonté et la reconnaissait finalement comme son maître.

Elle leva un peu plus le bras et tendit la baguette en direction du vase brisé.

\- Reparo !

Un rayon lumineux sortit de la baguette et alla frapper les morceaux de céramiques. Ils se mirent à trembler avant de finalement s'envoler pour venir reconstituer le vase. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione quand celui-ci se reposa au sol, intact.

Tonks répondit à son sourire et attrapa la boîte à présent vide pour la ranger dans son sac.

\- Il semblerait que tu ais trouvé ta nouvelle baguette !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça tandis que son regard se posait sur la boîte. Le nom de l'ancien propriétaire était indiqué dessous, devenu visible lorsque Tonks avait retourné la boîte pour la ranger. Son changement d'humeur interpella Tonks qui lui lança un regard intrigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ?

La main de la jeune fille tremblait et la baguette tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Les souvenirs revinrent en force dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher. La vision du nom, et tout ce que cela impliquait, avait fait flancher toute sa concentration pour les maintenir enfermés.

\- Miss Granger !

Le ton brusque de Snape attira son attention et Hermione se tourna vers lui, le regard flou et incertain.

\- Inutile de vous mettre dans cet état. La baguette est la vôtre à présent. Ça ne signifie rien d'autre.

Sirius, Remus et Tonks leur jetèrent des regards incrédules, ne comprenant pas la conversation qu'ils tenaient. Hermione n'arriva même pas à s'étonner que l'homme ait compris ce qui la tourmentait directement.

Sans doute avait-il perçu le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange sur la boite en même temps qu'elle. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement reconnût la baguette de la femme. Revivait-il lui aussi dans son esprit ce qu'il avait dû vivre sous cette baguette. Hermione ne pouvait l'oublier en tout cas, malgré les quelques jours qui étaient passés depuis. Elle doutait le pouvoir un jour.

Elle se doutait bien que tout cela n'avait aucune signification. Mais pourquoi donc était-ce l'ancienne baguette de la mangemort qui lui avait convenu après tout ce qu'elle lui avait infligé ? Trouvait-elle en elle des traces de la magie de Bellatrix ? Ou bien y avait-il d'autres raisons plus profondes derrière tout cela ?

\- Miss Granger, regardez-moi !

Hermione releva les yeux sur l'homme. Elle mit de longues secondes à comprendre que sa vision était altérée par les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste mou sans parvenir à les retenir pour autant.

\- Ça ne signifie rien du tout, vous comprenez ? Lorsqu'une baguette est arrachée à son propriétaire, elle l'oublie instantanément pour faire de son saisisseur son nouveau maître. Elle vous a résisté un peu au début car vous n'êtes pas celle qui l'a récupérée. Mais votre magie lui convient, et votre volonté, donc elle a choisi de vous obéir. Point.

\- Est-ce que je _lui_ ressemble ?

\- Non… Loin de là…

Un silence s'installa dans le salon. Les trois autres n'osaient bouger, ayant fini par comprendre où était le problème et ne sachant comment réagir. Snape finit par se lever et sortit de la pièce quelques instants avant d'y revenir, une fiole de potion dans la main.

\- Prenez ça.

Hermione l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et la débouchonna. Un rapide coup d'œil, associé à l'odeur qu'elle percevait, lui suffit pour reconnaître le liquide. Elle avala le contenu de la fiole d'un trait, sans marquer la moindre hésitation.

Il ne fallut que deux secondes supplémentaires avant que son esprit ne s'embrume et que les contours de la pièce deviennent flous. Tout juste perçut-elle la remarque que Snape lui adressa de son ton professoral.

\- J'ose espérer que vous avez reconnu cette potion avant de l'avaler aveuglément, miss Granger.

Ensuite, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le néant. La potion de sommeil-sans-rêve avait déjà fait effet.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je profite d'avoir un peu de temps pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre avant que ne commence la course des fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que la lecture vous aura plu !

Pour le suivant, je vais essayer de la mettre en ligne en fin de semaine prochaine, en espérant trouver un peu de temps mais il est déjà écrit donc j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne relecture, ce qui devrait être réalisable !

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël ! Et encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review qui me font chaud au cœur et me motivent à continuer !

Et pour finir, petite réponse à Rox : Merci beaucoup pour ta chaleureuse review ! Snape est un peu OOC oui, mais avec ce que je lui ai fait vivre, j'estime qu'il a le droit d'être un peu plus... humain, ou un peu moins renfermé en tout cas ! xD Quant à Sirius et Remus, j'estime aussi qu'ils ont quand même beaucoup trop de non-dits pour reprendre leur relation d'amitié comme si de rien n'était. En espérant que la suite te plaise !


	4. La vie est un jeu

**CHAPITRE 3 :**** La vie est un jeu**

_La vie est un jeu violent et hallucinant ; la vie, c'est se jeter en parachute et prendre des risques, tomber et se relever, c'est de l'alpinisme, c'est vouloir monter au sommet de soi-même et être insatisfait et angoissé quand on n'y parvient pas._

_\- Paolo Coelho, Onze minutes_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione était allongée dans le lit de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la maison. Elle resta un moment dans cette position, profitant de sa première nuit véritablement reposante depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée suite à son passage au Manoir Malfoy. La potion de sommeil-sans-rêve faisait vraiment des merveilles. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse en prendre toutes les nuits à cause de l'effet d'accoutumance…

Hermione finit par repousser les couvertures quand son ventre se rappela à elle d'un grognement peu gracieux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la table de nuit, où reposait l'ancienne baguette de Bellatrix. La sienne à présent. Un petit mot était posé dessus et Hermione s'en empara. Tout juste eut-elle le temps de le lire avant qu'il ne s'enflamme entre ses doigts.

_Vous êtes loin de lui ressembler._

Hermione lâcha le papier au sol et le regarda s'embraser entièrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était surprise par le geste de celui que tous surnommaient le _monstre des cachots_. Et pourtant, avec les quelques jours qu'elle avait passés ici, elle voyait déjà l'homme différemment.

Elle se doutait depuis longtemps que toute l'amertume dont il faisait preuve en surface n'était qu'une façade destinée à se protéger tandis qu'il craignait les deux camps en tant qu'espion. Elle se doutait aussi, au même titre que ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'il devait se sentir différent suite à ce qu'il avait vécu au Manoir Malfoy. Et pourtant, chaque geste _humain_ dont il faisait preuve depuis qu'elle était dans la maison l'étonnait.

Hermione tendit la main vers la baguette et l'attrapa, légèrement inquiète. Il ne se passa pourtant rien lorsqu'elle posa sa main dessus. Elle la tint en se rendant dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain chaud, profitant d'avoir retrouvé un moyen de contrôler sa magie pour faire en sorte que l'eau reste à la même température jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le vide. Elle y déposa également une épaisse couche de mousse.

Elle pouvait entendre en provenance du rez-de-chaussée les éclats de voix familiers des deux hommes. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'entendre, voire même à discuter, sans finir par manquer de s'écharper.

Un rapide coup de poignet plus tard, un sort d'impassibilité l'isolait du reste de la maison. Elle apprécia le silence soudain et se déshabilla rapidement en reposant la baguette sur un coin du lavabo. Finalement, peut-être pourrait-elle se faire à cette baguette, malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi lorsqu'une autre main l'avait tenue. Elle s'étonnait presque de ne pas l'avoir reconnue immédiatement…

Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avec un petit soupir. Elle avait l'impression de se relaxer pour la première fois depuis des années. Entre les différentes aventures qu'elle avait traversées avec Ron et Harry à Poudlard puis la chasse aux horcruxes, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu au moins trois vies depuis sa découverte du monde magique.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'immerger entièrement sous l'eau chaude, pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers des sujets qu'elle préférait éviter. Le silence se fit plus lourd, le moindre son étant ainsi étouffé par l'eau qui l'entourait.

Elle se concentra sur les réactions de son corps. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque seconde passée sous la surface. Ses poumons commençaient à brûler du manque d'oxygène. Elle avait presque l'impression de littéralement sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines.

Elle remonta à la surface quand son cerveau lui hurla son manque d'oxygène. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se laisser couler de nouveau. Elle trouvait cela presque réconfortant, de pouvoir ainsi contrôler la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à remonter à la surface pour que tous les signaux s'apaisent.

Se concentrer sur son corps l'aidait aussi à ne pas penser à autre chose. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'instant présent. Elle n'avait plus à prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait plus à avoir peur de son ombre. Elle n'écoutait que son corps qui luttait pour vivre.

Elle répéta son geste plusieurs fois, trouvant un plaisir malsain dans cette auto-torture contrôlée. Enfouie sous l'eau, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup. Pas plus qu'elle ne vit deux hommes se précipiter sur elle. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains l'agripper au niveau des épaules et la ramener brusquement à la surface.

Elle toussa lorsque sa tête fut sortie de l'eau, recrachant celle qu'elle avait avalée par surprise. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle lança un regard paniqué autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre la situation.

Son regard glissa en premier sur les mains qui la tenaient fermement, presqu'un peu trop fort. Elle aperçut les tatouages qui marquaient les bras de l'homme à travers les manches à présent mouillées de sa chemise. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Black, encadré par ses cheveux châtains mi-longs. Hermione se plongea quelques secondes dans l'orage de ses yeux gris avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme.

Snape était un peu en retrait. Des mèches noires retombaient sur le devant de ses yeux, qu'il repoussa d'un geste. Malgré toute l'impassibilité qu'il essayait d'afficher sur son visage, il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Hermione pour déceler l'incompréhension qui brillait dans son regard noir face à la scène.

Sa petite inspection n'avait duré que quelques secondes, tandis que les deux hommes étaient restés figés, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Elle-même ne comprenait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de la situation.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaules des mains de Black et se laissa glisser légèrement dans le bain pour cacher sa nudité sous la mousse, heureusement magique si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas dissipée depuis le début de son bain.

\- Hermione, ça fait une éternité que tu es là-dedans ! On a essayé de t'appeler mais comme tu ne répondais pas…

\- Êtes-vous devenue complètement stupide et inconsciente pour avoir placé un sort d'impassibilité sur cette salle, miss Granger ?

La jeune femme prit un air contrit. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, perdue dans ses pensées et ses petites expériences en apnée.

\- Je suis désolée… Je vais bien, essaya-t-elle de les rassurer.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu sous l'eau ? demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment, comme s'il osait enfin se libérer de la question qui le taraudait depuis le début.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione avant de comprendre la vision qu'ils avaient dû avoir en rentrant dans la salle. Oh euh… je profitais simplement d'un peu de solitude…

Severus maugréa quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais devait tout avoir à faire avec un « _stupides gryffondors_ » au vu du regard noir que lui lança Sirius. Un long silence passa tandis que les deux hommes semblaient essayer de décrypter les moindres pensées de la jeune fille, leurs regards fixés sur elle. Ils semblaient essayer de déterminer si elle disait la vérité ou si elle était devenue suicidaire.

Hermione évita leurs regards, touchée de l'inquiétude qu'ils montraient mais gênée par la situation. _Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux-là s'accordent uniquement lorsqu'elle était nue dans son bain ?_ Elle leur lança un regard qu'elle voulut suggestif, peu certaine du résultat mais souhaitant les faire réagir rapidement.

\- Est-ce que vous allez rester plantés là pendant que je sors de mon bain ? Non pas que ma nudité me gêne mais ce n'est pas forcément le plus approprié…

Elle ne manqua pas les regards des deux hommes qui glissèrent sur la mousse du bain avant qu'ils ne réalisent la situation. Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce sans ajouter un mot, permettant à la jeune femme de se relever pour s'enrouler dans une serviette épaisse. Elle frotta rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une seconde serviette pour les égoutter et les laissa simplement reposer sur ses épaules. Un coup de brosse tant qu'ils étaient humides ne ferait qu'aggraver l'état de ses boucles rebelles.

Hermione resserra la serviette autour de son corps, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emmené de vêtements propres avec elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes après les deux hommes. Elle ne fut pas surprise de les trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer qu'elle allait réellement bien, tel qu'elle le leur avait annoncé. Ils se tournèrent vers elle de concert, dès qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle ne manqua pas leurs regards qui descendirent le long de son corps avant qu'ils ne détournent les yeux de la tenue de la jeune fille qui était gênée bien qu'amusée par leur réaction. Qu'ils étaient beaux ces hommes qui avaient combattu, voir défié le Lord Noir, à présent réduits au silence par une simple jeune femme à moitié nue. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les hormones étaient définitivement la solution à tous les problèmes. Peut-être devraient-ils envoyer des jeunes filles nues à Voldemort pour le calmer…

Hermione sourit face à ses pensées et expédia les deux hommes à l'étage inférieur. Si on lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle en arriverait là ! Encore une fois, elle se surprit à penser que les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas pensé à toutes les implications possibles de son enfermement dans cette maison avec ces hommes. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer que quelque chose de la sorte risquait d'arriver ?

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enfila rapidement une petite robe légère et glissa par-dessus un simple gilet. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où elle retrouva les deux hommes attablés devant une tasse de thé, l'air gênés par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une troisième tasse fumait sur un coin de la table et Hermione s'installa sur le siège qui lui faisait face en souriant. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bronché à son arrivée, évitant son regard.

Hermione plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tasse afin de profiter de sa chaleur et soupira d'aise. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous ensemble sans qu'une dispute n'éclate ! Il faudrait qu'elle pense à se promener à moitié nue plus souvent dans la maison si tel était le remède pour les calmer, se prit à penser Hermione avec un petit sourire. La voix de Severus la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Il va falloir instaurer quelques règles dans cette maison, surtout maintenant qu'il y a une mixité dans les habitants.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, _Professeur_, répondit Hermione en soutenant son regard et en essayant de cacher au mieux le léger sourire qui voulait étirer ses lèvres.

L'homme avait repris son ton professoral, sans doute pour cacher sa gêne derrière la barrière de l'habitude et du connu. Mais cela sonnait plus qu'inapproprié vu l'incident qui venait de se produire. Mieux valait considérer qu'ils n'étaient qu'un homme et une femme plutôt que de remettre ses distances hiérarchiques dans la balance.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer par dire que lorsqu'une femme, donc moi, se trouve dans la salle de bain, les hommes, donc vous, ne doivent pas y entrer.

Hermione sourit devant la tête des deux hommes face à sa réplique. Snape accueillit sa remarque d'un regard noir avant qu'un air impassible ne reparaisse sur son visage. Sirius quant à lui, éclata de son rire si semblable à un aboiement.

\- Peut-être pouvez-vous aussi prendre vos vêtements avec vous avant de vous rendre à la salle de bain, rétorqua Severus d'un air dégagé.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il affiche quelques sentiments que ce soit, car son envie de maintenir à tout prix un visage impassible ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression des autres qu'il était vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la situation.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait que cette règle s'applique à tout le monde dans cette maison, répondit Hermione avec un regard suggestif qui s'appuya sur chacun des deux hommes.

Elle faisait allusion à la scène qui avait eu lieu la veille avec Sirius. Elle savait, pour l'avoir entraperçu une fois, que Snape ne s'habillait pas plus en sortant de la pièce d'eau. Sa remarque lui valut des regards noirs des deux hommes qu'elle ignora en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Elle n'était pas bien sûre du jeu auquel elle était en train de jouer. Elle ne savait pas bien où tout cela aller les mener. Elle ne comprenait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là ni pourquoi les deux hommes participaient. Peut-être avaient-ils tous besoin de ça : quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas laisser leurs pensées dériver, pour ne pas finir fou.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Hermione en avait besoin en tout cas, pour ne pas se replier sur elle-même et sombrer dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était sauve et ne courrait pas de danger imminent. Alors l'enfermement dans la maison lui semblait être comme une parenthèse de sa vie. C'était comme si, quoi qu'il se passe ici, rien n'aurait vraiment d'importance par la suite.

En plus de cela, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle prenait du plaisir dans ce petit jeu de séduction. Après tout elle n'était qu'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans qui n'avait connu que quelques expériences au cours de son adolescence et qui avait également des besoins. Alors elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de leur jeu et à ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Peut-être avait-elle-même envie que les choses dérapent et aillent plus loin. Mais cela, elle ne se l'était pas encore avoué à elle-même.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione en fut tirée par la voix grave de son ancien professeur de potions.

\- Miss Granger ! Un peu de concentration s'il-vous-plaît !

Elle le regarda avec un petit air contrit, espérant le calmer quelque peu. Cela sembla fonctionner car il reprit d'une voix froide et détachée, comme lorsqu'il énonçait les consignes au début d'un cours de potions.

\- Règle numéro 1 : tout le monde sort habillé de la salle de bain et une seule personne y va à la fois, mais interdiction formelle de mettre un sort d'impassibilité sur la pièce.

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre et laissa ensuite les deux hommes débattre des règles suivantes, concernant principalement la répartition des tâches ménagères. La jeune fille, sentant la discussion commencer à s'envenimer au bout de quelques minutes, se leva et commença à nettoyer et ranger les tasses à présent vides.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite pour rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle se plongea dans un roman choisi au hasard sur les étagères. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en posant ses yeux sur le titre du livre qu'elle avait choisi. Elle avait l'impression d'être Wendy, et qu'ils étaient les garçons perdus, refusant de grandir, dont elle devait s'occuper. L'analogie ne pouvait être plus parfaite, se dit-elle en tournant la première page de Peter Pan.

Elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que c'était le meilleur refuge qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la maison. Les deux hommes ne venaient que très rarement dans la pièce et elle pouvait y flâner à loisir, sans être réellement dérangée. Ça lui faisait une bonne pause entre les entraînements qu'elle continuait de suivre pour maîtriser la magie sans baguette et les informulés.

Elle pouvait ainsi laisser courir ses pensées, vis-à-vis de la guerre qui se jouait dehors, de ses amis et de sa famille. Personne ne s'inquiétait alors de son air triste ou déprimé. Elle pouvait simplement être tranquille.

Ayant toujours aimé les livres, elle se sentait également apaisée en ce lieu et elle s'y retrouvait donc souvent, à choisir un livre au hasard avant de se lover dans un fauteuil. Elle ne lisait que rarement les livres qu'elle prenait. Ils n'étaient qu'une excuse à sa présence dans la pièce, quand quelqu'un rentrait.

\- Eh bien Hermione, je ne te savais pas fervente de ce genre de littérature, lança Black avec un sourire mi charmeur, mi moqueur aux lèvres.

Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix et croisa un instant son regard. Elle y décela une lueur qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vue, reflet d'une jeunesse passée, pendant laquelle il avait dragué nombre jeunes filles en tous genres.

Détournant son regard, troublée, la jeune femme baissa ses yeux sur la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Elle rougit violemment lorsqu'elle aperçut le titre du roman et la couverture représentant le corps d'une jeune femme très légèrement vêtue, dans une position plus que suggestive.

_Mais qui donc a introduit ce genre de livres ici !_ ne pût s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

\- Euh… je… je l'ai pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas fait attention…, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues et son cou brûler sous le regard insistant de l'homme.

\- Tu sais, il en faut pour tous les goûts…, se moqua gentiment Black. N'hésite pas si jamais tu as besoin d'explications ou de démonstrations sur certains passages…, la provoqua-t-il ensuite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la première qu'il flirtait ainsi avec elle. Il semblait pourtant oser le faire de plus en plus ouvertement. Black avait un sourire de chasseur venant de trouver une proie à son goût. Son regard sombre passa sur Hermione de haut en bas, la faisant rougir de plus belle.

La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Parce que même si sa raison lui hurlait que tout ceci était complètement inapproprié, elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir favorablement aux paroles et regards de l'homme. Pas plus qu'à ceux de Snape. Aussi étrange cela soit-il. Sans doute était-elle devenue complètement folle au final, même si elle avait l'impression que c'était ça, en réalité, qui la retenait loin de la folie.

Estimant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, et sa raison lui dictant qu'il ne devait pas aller sur cette pente avec la jeune fille, aussi attirante puisse-t-elle être depuis que son corps avait acquis ses formes féminines d'adulte, Sirius aboya de rire. L'atmosphère qui se chargeait de plus en plus s'allégea d'un coup. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de s'enquérir de la raison initiale de sa présence.

\- Tonks et Remus vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec leur petit. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir, annonça l'homme après s'être remis de son fou-rire.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, laissant tomber le livre à ses pieds. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le ranger avant de partir en courant vers le salon. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer le bébé de Lupin et Tonks qui avait accouché quelques jours plus tôt, le lendemain du jour où elle était passée lui donner une baguette.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle frôlait l'homme en sortant de la pièce. Elle l'entendit distinctement rire de nouveau devant son trouble avant de la suivre plus calmement dans les escaliers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Snape d'une voix lasse alors qu'ils s'installaient dans deux fauteuils éloignés pour attendre l'arrivée de la petite famille.

\- J'apprends simplement des choses très intéressantes sur notre petite compagne.

Sirius lança un regard à Hermione qui rougit une fois de plus malgré le désintérêt qu'elle essayait d'afficher sur son visage. Elle ne manqua pas le regard intéressé et curieux que Severus posa sur elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle remonte cacher ce livre au fin fond de la bibliothèque avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se fasse des idées.

L'arrivée de Lupin, Tonks et leur nouveau-né la sauva. Hermione se précipita pour les accueillir, bien heureuse de cette interruption fortuite. Elle serra son ancien professeur dans ses bras en le félicitant, avant de se diriger vers Tonks qui tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était d'un blond cendré. Il affichait un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

Hermione essuya discrètement une petite larme qui avait coulé malgré elle en découvrant l'enfant, tant il semblait innocent et heureux d'arriver en ce monde. Elle félicita chaleureusement Tonks qui lui tendit l'enfant afin d'aller saluer les deux autres habitants de la maison.

Hermione réceptionna le petit avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable. C'était la première fois qu'elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras et elle avait peur de le casser tant il semblait fragile. Le petit lui fit un grand sourire et gazouilla avant de fermer ses petits yeux sombres.

\- Il est si mignon, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Hermione. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

\- Teddy, lui répondit Lupin.

\- Bienvenue à toi, cher petit Teddy, chuchota Hermione en serrant l'enfant contre elle. J'espère que tu auras une belle vie.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de le passer à Black qui le prit à son tour dans ses bras. Hermione alla chercher quelques biscuits et du thé dans la cuisine le temps que les embrassades se terminent. Elle remarqua avec un sourire que Snape était le seul dans les bras de qui Teddy n'était pas passé. Sans doute cherchait-il à préserver sa réputation de monstre des cachots. Ce qui aurait été plus dur avec un aussi mignon bébé dans les bras.

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon, Teddy était installé dans un berceau qui avait été métamorphosé à partir d'un fauteuil. Les adultes étaient installés autour de la table basse du salon. Hermione y déposa les collations et soupira en réalisant que la seule place disponible restante était à côté de Black dans le canapé.

Elle s'y assit en ignorant de son mieux le regard amusé qu'il lui lança. Les conversations s'enchaînèrent sur l'accouchement de Tonks. Snape participait en posant des questions très médicales. Hermione s'extasiait sur le petit Teddy et posait nombre questions sur son comportement depuis sa naissance. Black, quant à lui, restait étonnamment silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Teddy se mit à pleurer et Tonks se leva pour s'en occuper. Elle indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle change le petit et Hermione proposa de l'accompagner. Elles montèrent dans la salle de bain du premier étage et Tonks commença à s'occuper de Teddy pendant qu'Hermione regardait, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Alors dis-moi tout Hermione, comment ça va ? Pas trop dur la cohabitation ?

\- Ça va, même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Ils ont quand même de fichus caractères ! Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se disputent pour un rien.

\- De vrais gamins, rigola Tonks. Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! En tout cas, tu as l'air de t'être bien rapprochée d'eux.

\- Oh euh… C'est normal je suppose en vivant ainsi, répondit Hermione en rougissant en essayant de ne pas repenser aux moments qu'elle avait partagés avec les deux hommes. Il n'y a rien de bizarre à ça.

Tonks partit d'un fou rire devant l'air troublé de la jeune fille.

\- Oui c'est normal Hermione. Il n'y a rien de bizarre à fantasmer un peu sur eux, tu es une jeune femme avec des envies et des hormones en plein éveil après tout !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…, essaya de l'interrompre Hermione d'une petite voix, en vain.

\- Mais fais tout de même attention à toi Hermione, ce ne sont pas des adolescents, même s'ils se comportent encore souvent comme tel.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour eu une conversation plus gênante. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre elle et les deux hommes serait visible par quelqu'un d'extérieur. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de tout ça. La bulle dans laquelle elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée, dans la maison, ne lui semblait tout à coup plus autant hermétique que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé.

Hermione manqua s'étouffer quand Tonks se mit à lui parler contraception sorcière. Elle n'osa toutefois l'interrompre et elle devait bien avouer que ses connaissances en la matière étaient tout de même limitées. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de finir rouge pivoine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des éclats de voix en provenance du salon leur parvinrent. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser tandis que Tonks rhabillait Teddy. La jeune femme rejoignit le salon rapidement, guidée par la dispute qui semblait s'être déclenchée en leur absence.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que Snape et Black soient en train de s'écharper. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, l'ancien professeur de potion était tranquillement installé dans le fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Il ne quittait pas du regard Lupin et Black qui se tenaient debout, face à face, en train de crier tour à tour, voire en même temps. L'homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir les deux maraudeurs s'engueuler. Sans doute y trouvait-il une certaine vengeance par rapport à leur passé commun.

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Hermione commença par écouter quelque peu la dispute afin de comprendre d'où venait le problème, tant que les trois hommes ne l'avaient pas remarquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais sauter sur place parce que tu as ramené ton nouveau marmot ? Que soudain on allait redevenir ce qu'on n'est plus depuis longtemps ?

\- Je pensais que tu te réjouirais un minimum pour moi oui. Je pensais qu'on était toujours ami !

\- Ami ? Tu m'as abandonné dans cette maison comme tu m'as abandonné à Azkaban ! Est-ce que c'est ça, pour toi, être un ami ?

\- Comment voulais-tu que j'interviennes ? Comment voulais-tu que je sache la vérité ?

\- Tu aurais au moins pu essayer ! Tu as toujours été comme ça, dès que les choses deviennent compliquées, tu te défiles !

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas autant écarté, les choses auraient été différentes ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'aurais trahi James et Lilly ?

\- Comment as-tu pu penser la même chose à mon encontre ?! Et surtout, pourquoi, POURQUOI, n'as-tu pas pris soin d'Harry après ?

L'évocation de son meilleur ami figea Hermione sur place. Elle se souvenait soudain qu'elle était bien plus jeune qu'eux, qu'ils auraient pu être son père. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas sa place, ici, dans cette pièce, dans cette maison. Elle resta pourtant sur place, continuant à écouter, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir besoin de cette dispute, ce qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre, d'après ce qu'elle connaissait de leur passé.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je suis un loup-garou bordel ! Un putain de loup-garou ! Crois-tu vraiment que qui que ce soit aurait placé Harry sous ma protection ?

\- Elle a bon dos ton excuse ! Ça ne t'a pas empêché de mettre ma cousine enceinte !

\- Ça ne te regarde pas mais ce n'était pas volontaire. Et Teddy est un métamorphomage, comme Dora.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça excuse tout ?

\- Non, ça n'excuse rien ! Mais tant que tu ne seras pas décidé à grandir, de toute façon, on n'arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord !

\- Parce que le problème vient de moi maintenant, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, le problème vient de toi ! Parce que tu es incapable de reconnaître tes tords. JE sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans le passé. JE sais que rien ne rattrapera le fait que je n'ai pas cherché à te voir à Azkaban ou que je n'ai pas pris Harry avec moi. JE suis au courant pour tout ça mais j'ai fait la paix avec ma conscience.

\- Grand bien te fasse !

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de refouler le passé comme ça, les choses seraient différentes.

\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place !

\- Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi de toute façon.

\- Je ne ramène rien à moi. Ma journée avait très bien commencé avant que tu ne débarque ici et que tu insistes pour que je souris et te félicite pour avoir couché avec Tonks.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Félicitation pour ton marmot, vivez une belle vie, prends mieux soin de lui que tu ne l'as fait du fils de ton meilleur ami décédé.

\- Tu es vraiment injuste !

\- La vie est injuste mon cher Lunard !

\- ASSEZ !

La voix de Tonks résonna avec puissance dans le salon. Hermione réceptionna Teddy dans ses bras quand la jeune femme le lui tendit avant de s'avancer. Ses cheveux étaient rouge bordeaux, sombres, reflétant les sentiments qui semblaient tourbillonner en elle.

\- J'ai accouché il y a moins d'une semaine d'un petit garçon qui a aussi peu envie que moi de vous entendre vous égosiller tel que vous le faites depuis tout à l'heure. Alors maintenant ça suffit ! Sirius, essaye de voir les choses dans leur ensemble pour une fois. Remus, arrête de croire que le monde entier est contre toi. Et toi Severus, tu aurais pu intervenir avant que les choses s'enveniment autant !

Black et Lupin se renfrognèrent sous les remontrances de la jeune femme. Snape, quant à lui, lui retourna un regard amusé, relavant l'un de ses sourcils, signe qu'il n'était guère impressionné par celle qu'il avait eu comme élève quelques années plus tôt seulement. Hermione s'avança finalement dans la pièce, tenant comme elle le pouvait le petit Teddy qui pleurait dans ses bras et n'avait de cesse de gigoter en tous sens.

\- Merci pour le thé et les gâteaux, on ferait mieux de rentrer à présent, reprit Tonks d'une voix plus calme.

Elle reprit Teddy dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer comme elle pouvait. Les sanglots du petit s'apaisèrent rapidement tandis qu'il se lovait dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Au fait, une réunion de l'Ordre est prévue pour dans deux jours. Molly m'a dit de te demander si tu pouvais faire le nécessaire, ajouta Tonks à l'encontre de Snape.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête et la jeune femme n'en attendit pas plus avant de se diriger vers la cheminée, poussant Lupin d'une main tandis qu'elle tenait Teddy dans le creux de son autre bras.

\- A bientôt Hermione, et n'oublie pas ce dont nous avons discuté.

Les cheveux de Tonks avaient viré de nouveau au rose bonbon sur ces quelques mots. Une seconde après, elle disparaissait dans l'âtre, précédée de Lupin.

Hermione ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter de nouveau aux joues, au souvenir de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la femme. C'était vraiment un coup bas de sa part d'y faire allusion ainsi. Parce qu'à présent, Black et Snape la regardaient, clairement intrigués.

Hermione évita de croiser leurs regards, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie d'associer les deux hommes à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Tonks. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas là que leur jeu risquait de la mener ? _Serait-ce si terrible ?_

Si on oubliait qui ils étaient, quel était leur passé commun et la différence d'âge conséquente qu'il y avait entre eux, les choses n'étaient plus aussi bizarres. Bon, ça faisait beaucoup de choses à passer sous silence mais… Hermione n'aurait su dire si elle se cherchait des excuses pour continuer sur leur lancée ou pour tout arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, lança Hermione avant de littéralement fuir le salon.

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, troublée par sa journée. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas les mouiller et se glissa sous l'eau qu'elle laissa couler de longues minutes sur son corps et son visage.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tonks l'avait bien plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Parce qu'elle n'était pas bien sûre de jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour oublier sa solitude et son passé. Parce qu'elle n'était même plus sûre que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Comment pourrait-elle un jour expliquer à quelqu'un ce qui se serait produit dans cette maison ? Ça semblait si invraisemblable !

Hermione finit par sortir de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette éponge. Elle soupira en réalisant que, dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas pensé à récupérer des habits propres avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Rougissant légèrement, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était dégagée de son chignon et elle jeta un regard discret dans le couloir. Ne remarquant personne, elle sortit et avança d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser l'un des deux hommes, pas alors que tout était chamboulé dans son esprit. Malheureusement, quelques secondes après seulement, bien trop tôt à son goût, elle entendit Snape sortir de sa propre chambre.

L'homme avait été récupérer parchemin, plume et encrier afin d'organiser la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Il se figea en apercevant Hermione un peu plus loin tandis qu'elle se précipitait dans sa chambre. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il détailla le corps de la jeune femme, à peine caché par la serviette qu'elle avait noué autour de son torse et qui tombait juste en dessous de ses fesses.

Son regard glissa le long des jambes nues de l'adolescente et remonta sur sa nuque et son chignon lâche duquel une mèche s'envolait et sautillait à chaque pas. Déglutissant en se rappelant à qui appartenait ce corps, et maudissant ses hormones, il s'annonça à la brune, espérant que son ton, qu'il voulait cassant, la ferait réfléchir.

\- Miss Granger ! Règle numéro un !

Celle-ci ne se retourna même pas mais termina la distance jusqu'à sa chambre en courant légèrement. Severus distingua clairement le petit rire mélodieux qui échappa à Hermione et soupira. _Avait-il donc perdu tout pouvoir d'intimidation ?_

Et surtout, quelle idée avaient eu les membres de l'Ordre que d'enfermer une jeune femme sous le même toit que deux hommes tels que Black et lui-même !

Avec tous les principes et préjugés que la société sorcière avait encore à cette époque, comment n'avaient-ils pas pu penser au fait qu'il était plus que dangereux pour une jeune femme, sans doute bourrée d'hormones, sortant à peine de l'adolescence mais ayant déjà un corps de femme, de rester seule, cloitrée, avec deux hommes plus âgés qui n'avaient pas approché une femme depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'était plusieurs années ?

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Severus n'avait pas été avec une femme, totalement plongé dans les déboires de la guerre et de son rôle d'espion. Il ne doutait pas que c'était la même chose pour Sirius.

Celui-ci était enfermé dans la maison quasiment depuis qu'il était sorti d'Azkaban et son innocence n'ayant toujours pas été reconnue, Severus doutait fort qu'il ait pu rencontrer une femme ailleurs que dans l'Ordre. Et connaissant les membres de l'Ordre, il doutait que les rares femmes célibataires se soient intéressées à lui.

Non vraiment, l'Ordre n'avait pas réfléchi en lançant cette jeune fille dans l'arène. Severus avait bien vu les regards du maraudeur qui s'attardaient parfois sur la jeune femme. Il devait admettre que le sien s'y attachait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu également.

Mais comment pouvait-on le leur reprocher ? Hermione avait tendance à oublier leur différence d'âge. Eux-mêmes l'oubliaient la plupart du temps, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à la connaître, à voir derrière l'image de l'adolescente, _miss je sais tout_, qu'ils avaient autrefois de la jeune femme.

Et il fallait dire qu'elle jouait un peu trop souvent de son rôle de femme, avec ses tenues pas toujours adaptées à une colocation mixte, avec ses regards aguicheurs, et ses blagues douteuses. Il avait plus d'une fois vu le regard de la jeune fille se perdre sur leurs corps quand ils sortaient de la salle de bain ou quand leur chemise se soulevait légèrement tandis qu'ils attrapaient quelque chose placé en hauteur. Elle devait se méfier si elle ne voulait pas que tout cela aille trop loin. À trop jouer avec le feu, elle risquait de se brûler les ailes.

Soupirant, Severus rejoignit le salon et commença à rédiger les lettres qu'il devait envoyer aux différents membres de l'Ordre. Tout en rédigeant celle de Tonks, avec qui Hermione avait, semblait-il, eut une conversation particulièrement gênante plus tôt dans la journée, Severus hésita à lui parler de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la sécurité d'Hermione auprès de Sirius et lui-même, mais il se retint.

La jeune femme avait dû lui en parler de toute façon, vu la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prise les joues d'Hermione à la fin de leur conversation. Et puis Hermione était majeure à présent, elle prenait ses propres décisions. Severus soupira en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas envie que la jeune femme quitte la maison. Elle apportait un peu de légèreté à l'ambiance souvent pensante qui régnait ici du fait des animosités passées des deux hommes.

Et puis il devait bien avouer, au moins à lui-même, au grand jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à quelqu'un d'autre, que la présence de la jeune femme était agréable. Et le petit jeu de séduction qu'elle semblait jouer avec eux était plaisant.

Pour eux deux, que la vie avait détruit, il était agréable qu'une femme s'intéresse à eux, même dans ces conditions particulières. Il se doutait au fond qu'elle agissait ainsi pour la même raison, après ce qu'elle avait vécu au Manoir Malfoy, elle devait avoir envie de se prouver à elle-même que Bellatrix ne l'avait pas brisée. Il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Alors il ne dit rien. Préférant laisser les évènements se dérouler sans intervention extérieure. Au moins tant que les choses restaient sous contrôle. Après…, ce serait une autre histoire.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien comme en mal, toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !

Prochain chapitre l'année prochaine (oui, il fallait bien que je fasse cette petite blague...), en fin de semaine prochaine ou au plus tard début de la suivante !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin d'année, un bon début de 2020 et tout plein de bonnes résolutions !

Et pour finir, petite réponse à Rox : Ravie de te faire passer de bons moments avec ces lectures ! Hermione cherche à se rattacher à quelque chose donc elle prend ce qu'elle a sous la main, à savoir Black et Snape. Après, c'est vrai qu'ils ne font pas beaucoup d'efforts culinaires, ou pour quelque tâche ménagère que ce soit d'ailleurs, mais on va dire que ça permet à Hermione de se changer les idées xD Quant à savoir quelle sera leur réaction et l'évolution de leur relation, la suite aux prochains épisodes :P


	5. Affirmer sa maturité

**CHAPITRE 4 :**** Affirmer sa maturité**

_L'enfance déconcerte souvent la jeunesse, plus éprise d'affirmer sa maturité naissante que de raviver les souvenirs encore proches de l'adolescence._

_\- Geneviève de La Tour Fondue_

* * *

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle en souriant. Elle s'y appuya un instant, le cœur battant rapidement. Elle avait senti le regard de Severus s'attacher à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Malgré la tonalité dure de sa voix, elle ne doutait pas que l'homme ait apprécié le spectacle. Et sans bien savoir pourquoi, ni même comment elle en était arrivée là, ce fait la réchauffait intérieurement. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre d'excitation.

C'était un peu comme dans ces romans où l'héroïne était enfin repérée par l'homme qu'elle convoitait et qu'elle décrivait les papillons volant dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

Bien sûr, c'était tout de même différent. Parce que ce n'était que de l'attirance physique pour Hermione. Et de la flatterie que l'homme, les deux hommes, apprécient son corps. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait y avoir rien d'autre. A cause de qui ils étaient tous les trois.

Enfilant des sous-vêtements en dentelle noire, un short en jean et un débardeur un peu lâche, Hermione se décida à aller préparer le repas pour le soir, sachant que les deux hommes ne le feraient pas d'eux-mêmes.

Elle s'attela à couper les légumes pour faire un gratin, préférant, comme à son habitude, s'occuper les mains plutôt que de laisser faire la magie. Se faisant, elle lança la radio afin d'occuper également son esprit.

La jeune femme commença à chantonner les paroles de la chanson de _Louise Attaque_ qui passait sur les ondes. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la maison, Hermione s'était remise au goût du jour des chanson moldues actuelles. Elle se trémoussait légèrement sur la musique lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle.

Se retournant, elle découvrit Black qui l'observait, amusé, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. _Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de la regarder se trémousser ridiculement ?_

L'homme sortait tout juste de sa douche, d'après ses cheveux humides, reposant sur ses épaules et qui gouttaient sur sa chemise blanche. Par transparence du vêtement, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir quelques-uns des tatouages de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de décrypter les formes sombres qui se dessinaient, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elles pouvaient bien représenter.

Déglutissant et rougissant légèrement, elle se força à détourner le regard pour revenir à ses légumes, stoppant tout de même le dandinement qu'elle avait entamé avant l'entrée de l'homme.

Magnanime pour une fois, Sirius ne lui tint pas rigueur de son moment d'égarement et lui proposa son aide pour la préparation du repas en se rapprochant d'elle. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant l'homme dans son dos.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Toujours pas décidée à laisser faire la magie, hein ?

\- J'aime bien cuisiner à la moldu, ça occupe l'esprit.

\- Et si tu m'apprenais ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour lui lancer un regard étonné. Se faisant, elle réalisa alors à quel point il était proche d'elle tandis que seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Elle maudit son corps traître tandis qu'elle sentait une fois de plus le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Tu n'as jamais cuisiné façon moldue ?

\- Je suis un sang-pur Hermione, venant d'une famille que la moindre chose moldue rebutait. Et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter de ma vie de jeune adulte pour me mettre à la cuisine...

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, gênée par son manque évident de tact.

\- Et puis je n'avais personne à qui faire la cuisine, ajouta faiblement Sirius, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Par réflexe, Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue avant de déglutir en voyant le regard de l'homme s'assombrir. Elle avait l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de monter de cinq degrés, au moins.

Le bruit de la sonnerie du four lui offrit une bonne échappatoire tandis que Sirius sembla revenir à la réalité de l'instant. Il s'écarta légèrement pour lui permettre de finir la découpe des légumes et de glisser le gratin dans le four que Sirius avait tenu à installer en réoccupant la demeure. Plus il y avait d'objets moldus, plus il avait l'impression de se venger par rapport à sa famille.

\- J'ai fait un peu de mécanique par contre, continua Sirius comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'avais une moto moldue que j'ai restaurée et améliorée bien sûr. Il me semble que c'est Hagrid qui l'a récupérée après... tout ça. Tu sais que j'ai réussi à la faire voler ?

Hermione lui sourit et l'observa s'installer à table.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu me la montrer un jour, si Hagrid l'a gardée bien sûr, proposa Hermione avec un sourire.

Sirius la fixa un instant, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si elle se moquait de lui.

\- Un jour oui, si on sort de là...

Il se servit un verre de whisky et se perdit quelques minutes dans sa contemplation.

_Il était beau ainsi_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione. Mais il semblait triste, un peu éteint. Sans doute sa dispute avec Remus avait-elle fait remonter des souvenirs désagréables à la surface de son esprit.

L'homme avala une longue gorgée du liquide ambré et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui le regardait, accoudée contre le plan de travail.

\- Bon alors, dis-moi, de quoi vous avez discuté avec Tonks ?

Hermione accusa le coup, espérant parvenir à conserver une allure aussi neutre qu'elle le souhaitait.

\- Rien de spécial, des trucs de filles.

Black partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Des trucs de filles, hein ?

Hermione fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire si elle l'ignorait. Le rire de l'homme ne semblait pour autant pas vouloir se tarir.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Snape. Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru être aussi soulagée de son arrivée. L'homme ignora le maraudeur et se servit à son tour un verre de whisky.

Il lança un regard inquisiteur à Hermione qui haussa les épaules, prétendant qu'elle ignorait la raison du rire de Black. Elle se retourna ensuite rapidement pour surveiller la cuisson du plat. Snape reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Black eut finalement retrouvé son sérieux.

\- J'ai envoyé toutes les informations. La réunion de l'Ordre se fera après-demain, ici même, vers quatorze heures.

Hermione se tendit et décida de s'installer à table avec les deux hommes. Elle voulait les convaincre de la laisser participer aux réunions. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer à présent. Soit les deux hommes acceptaient et les autres membres de l'Ordre seraient bien obligés de faire avec. Soit ils refusaient et une grosse dispute ne manquerait pas d'éclater, rendant l'ambiance lourde pour plusieurs jours au sein de la maison.

Malgré les risques, Hermione ne pouvait renoncer. Alors elle prit patience et se contenta dans un premier temps d'écouter la discussion entre les deux hommes, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir. Ce fût lorsque Snape énonça les personnes qui devraient être présentes qu'Hermione se lança.

\- J'aimerais participer, annonça-t-elle simplement d'une voix posée.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

L'absence de refus immédiat de la part de Snape fit grandir la lueur d'espoir en Hermione. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Je voudrais simplement être tenue au courant de ce qu'il se passe dehors. Et peut-être aider, à partir des informations que je peux avoir, donner un point de vue différent.

\- Malgré toute votre intelligence, vous êtes trop jeune, miss Granger, rétorqua Snape en surprenant les deux autres par le compliment qu'il venait de faire. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors ? C'est la guerre. Les gens meurent, sont torturés, blessés, voire disparaissent simplement. Les maisons sont brûlées, détruites. Les vies de dizaines de personnes sont réduites à néant à chaque instant. C'est la guerre, Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas beau à voir, pas beau à savoir. Encore moins quand tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de rester assis sur cette chaise en espérant que deux adolescents réussiront leur foutue mission pour qu'on ait un jour une chance de voir cette guerre se terminer.

L'homme marqua une petite pause, sous le regard estomaqué d'Hermione et Sirius. Ce dernier semblait choqué par les propos du maître des potions. Mais ce qui avait retenu l'attention de la jeune femme, c'était l'allusion à la chasse aux horcruxes qu'il venait de faire.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit au courant de toute cette histoire ? Bien évidemment. En jouant sur les deux tableaux, il avait eu deux fois plus de chances d'être mis dans la confidence. Restait à comprendre pourquoi il n'avait rien dit au reste de l'Ordre ou pourquoi même il n'avait rien fait pour les arrêter ou les aider.

\- Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus en participant à ces réunions, miss Granger. Surtout en considérant que vous semblez en savoir déjà plus qu'une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Je suis consciente de tout cela mais je ne peux pas rester ainsi dans le flou, à m'inquiéter constamment pour mes deux meilleurs amis. Vous savez les dangers qui les attendent à chaque tournant. Laissez-moi participer. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon mais je n'arrive pas à rester ainsi.

\- Tu sais Hermione, c'est parfois pire de savoir sans rien pouvoir faire.

\- Oui mais rester ainsi va me détruire de l'intérieur... J'ai besoin de me sentir utile. Comprenez-moi. À l'heure actuelle, je devrai être avec Ron et Harry. Au lieu de ça, je suis enfermée ici.

\- Ça n'apaisera pas votre sentiment d'impuissance.

\- Peut-être, mais au moins j'aurai essayé.

\- Vous êtes trop jeune, miss Granger. Vous avez déjà vécu trop de choses.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ce fut Black qui s'opposa, plus par esprit de contradiction que par conviction.

\- Et pourquoi pas, Snape ? Après tout, Hermione est majeure, nous avions son âge lorsqu'on a rejoint l'Ordre.

\- Et vois le résultat, Black ! Nous sommes tous deux enfermés dans une maison, inutiles, ravagés par le temps et par cette guerre. Ils sont bien loin nos dix-huit ans et les adolescents que nous étions alors !

\- Mais elle ne risque rien tant qu'elle est dans cette maison ! Imagine-toi à sa place. Est-ce que tu pourrais rester ainsi sans rien savoir ? C'est en lui cachant tout que tu vas la détruire ! Tu devrais le savoir !

\- Elle est trop jeune, rétorqua Snape sans vouloir en démordre.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, argua Hermione. Je suis majeure et au-delà de ça, je suis une femme, plus une petite fille à protéger et certainement pas une demoiselle en détresse. Je le sais et vous le savez très bien également.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous habillez et vous comportez comme une femme que vous en êtes une.

La voix de Snape était pleine de promesses de danger. Il l'intimait à ne pas aller sur cette pente. Elle les avait bien eus sur ce coup-là. Depuis qu'elle était dans la maison, elle n'avait eu de cesse de leur faire oublier l'enfant qu'elle avait été pour leur faire voir la femme qu'elle souhaitait devenir.

Ils savaient bien qu'elle n'était plus une fillette. Mais comment pourraient-ils accepter de la mêler plus encore à cette guerre qui faisait tant de victimes, dont elle ne faisait déjà que trop partie ? Ils ne savaient que trop bien à quel point la connaissance pouvait faire souffrir.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en rediscuter plus tard ? proposa Black en essayant de calmer le jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vos regards semblent penser lorsque vous me croisez à moitié nue dans les couloirs ou que vous vous attardez sur mon corps lorsque vous pensez que je ne vous vois pas ! répliqua Hermione en ignorant Black, les yeux fixés à ceux de Snape.

Ce dernier lui lança un nouveau regard empli de colère, vraiment peu désireux de partir sur cette pente. Leur petit jeu de séduction pouvait passer, tant qu'il restait un jeu. Tant que personne n'en parlait, rien n'était réellement vrai et ils pouvaient ignorer la bêtise que représentait tout ça. Ils pouvaient ignorer les conséquences désastreuses que ça pourrait avoir.

\- Si vous souhaitez qu'on croie que vous n'êtes plus une enfant, arrêtez donc d'agir comme tel !

\- Snape n'a pas tort, Hermione.

La jeune femme sentait qu'elle perdait l'emprise sur la situation. Les deux hommes commençaient à se liguer contre elle. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle chercha un instant ses mots avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous deux de décider de quand je suis suffisamment mature pour être une femme ou quand je ne le suis pas. Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme votre égal une seconde pour revenir en arrière celle d'après. Arrêtez de me considérer comme une demoiselle en détresse. Arrêtez de croire que je vais m'effondrer à la moindre contrariété. Je combats Vous-savez-qui depuis mes onze ans, depuis que j'ai choisi Harry comme ami. Je ne le regrette pas, malgré tout ce par quoi j'ai dû passer depuis.

La jeune femme marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre, croisant tour à tour les regards des deux hommes.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurai peut-être préféré être comme les jeunes filles de mon âge pour qui les seuls problèmes se résument aux garçons et à la tenue qu'elles vont porter le lendemain. Bien sûr que j'aurai préféré garder cette innocence qui devrait flamber en chaque enfant. Mais je ne regrette rien. Malgré tout, je referais exactement les mêmes choses si j'étais amenée à choisir de nouveau ma voie. Parce que grâce à tout ça, je suis devenue une jeune femme forte, fidèle et courageuse. Pouvez-vous affirmer le contraire ?

Nouvelle pause le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de continuer. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

\- De toute façon, pour dire la vérité, je n'aurai jamais pu me contenter de problème de garçons et d'habillement. Parce que je suis née trop intelligente, sans vouloir me vanter, trop mature. Et que tout ça m'a toujours semblé trop dérisoire. Alors oui, je conçois que vous vouliez me préserver. Mais il est trop tard. Il l'est depuis bien longtemps. Alors laissez-moi être autre chose qu'une jeune fille brisée par Bellatrix. Parce que si vous ne voulez pas me détruire, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Sans attendre leur réaction, Hermione se retourna à la préparation du dîner. Sa voix tremblait, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle sortit le plat à gratin du four en essayant de se calmer.

S'énerver ne mènerait à rien, elle le savait. Pourtant les sentiments tournoyaient en elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les contrôler. Elle avait tellement peur que les choses n'empirent dehors sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle avait peur d'imaginer ce qui risquait d'arriver à ses amis et à sa famille. Elle avait peur et elle était en colère.

Là où elle aurait dû agir et être avec ses amis, elle était enfermée dans cette maison avec deux hommes qui ne voulaient pas reconnaître qu'elle avait grandi depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue pour la première fois. Elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être pourrait-elle aider aux décisions stratégiques ou récupérer des informations qui aideraient Harry et Ron.

Elle avait tellement peur de dépérir en restant dans cette maison, isolée de tout. Elle se sentait diminuée, reléguée à moins que rien, tout cela à cause de Bellatrix. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.

\- D'accord.

La voix grave de Snape brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Hermione manqua lâcher le plat à gratin au sol, tant elle était surprise. Elle le posa sur la gazinière avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes. Black, qui semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle, fixait le maître des potions.

\- Si vous voulez être une adulte, une femme, soyez-le. Mais vous assumerez seule les conséquences de vos actes.

Sur ces mots, l'homme la détailla de haut en bas. Hermione se sentit soudain faible sous son regard insistant. Elle regretta ne pas avoir choisi une autre tenue, dissimulant davantage sa peau, derrière laquelle elle aurait pu se camoufler. Mais une victoire était une victoire et très vite, son trouble passa et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci Severus, répondit-elle simplement avant de se retourner pour finir la préparation du repas.

Le prénom de l'homme avait passé ses lèvres avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Peut-être parce qu'à force de le côtoyer quotidiennement, elle avait appris à voir en lui quelqu'un d'autre que son professeur de potion.

Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas pu se référer à lui différemment à l'instant. Parce qu'elle voulait rester sur un pied d'égalité avec l'homme, pour qu'il ne change pas d'avis, et que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour le faire.

Black ne protesta pas et Hermione fut grandement soulagée qu'il se range à l'avis du maître des potions. Elle savait bien que sa participation à la réunion ne changerait pas grand-chose et qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup plus pour aider ses amis. Elle appréciait toutefois ne plus être tenue à l'écart, seule, en prise avec ses démons intérieurs.

D'un autre côté, elle avait du mal à concevoir où tout cela la mènerait par rapport à sa relation avec les deux hommes. Parce que les barrières derrière lesquelles elle avait pu se cacher quelque temps plus tôt, prétendant qu'il ne se passait rien d'étrange, avaient été détruites par leur discussion.

Le fait d'avoir évoqué leur jeu, prouvant qu'ils avaient tous très bien conscience de ce qu'il se passait, risquait de profondément en changer les règles. Hermione n'aurait su dire si le tiraillement qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre était signe d'anxiété ou d'excitation par rapport à ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Le dîner passa en silence dans la cuisine du 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione avait essayé de se faire oublier pour que les deux hommes ne reviennent pas sur leur décision, toujours surprise qu'ils aient finalement accepté. Snape s'éclipsa dans le salon dès la fin du repas. Hermione nettoya la table de la cuisine d'un sort avant de porter son attention sur Black qui n'avait pas bougé.

L'homme semblait perdu très profondément dans ses pensées. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione, sans qu'elle ne parvienne pour autant à déchiffrer la lueur qui y brillait. Incertaine de la conduite à tenir, Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure par réflexe.

Son geste sembla ramener l'homme à la réalité. Ses yeux gris glissèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soupire et ne se serve un nouveau verre de whisky pur feu. Hésitant un instant, il en fit apparaître un second qu'il remplit avant de le tendre à Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda un instant, surprise par le geste, avant d'attraper finalement le verre. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée, préférant garder les idées claires.

Hermione toussa légèrement lorsque le liquide ambré glissa le long de sa gorge, laissant une traînée de feu sur son passage. Sirius la regarda faire et sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler.

\- Tu sais Hermione, tu devrais vraiment faire attention. On n'est pas des garçons gentils. A trop jouer, tu risques de perdre.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Ceux de l'homme reflétaient l'étrange dualité qui semblait se jouer en lui, entre son inquiétude pour la jeune femme et son… désir, peut-être, envers cette femme qui n'avait de cesse de le surprendre.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai simplement assez de suivre les règles… _A quoi bon ?_

Hermione balança son bras pour désigner l'ensemble de la pièce. L'homme n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle désignait réellement la maison entière, leur prison. Et leur passé aussi, tout ce qui était arrivé à chacun d'eux. Hermione porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et en but cette fois une grande gorgée, pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'envoler sur des sujets qu'elle préférait éviter.

Black ne pouvait que partager les sentiments de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression de se revoir en elle à sa sortie d'Azkaban, lorsqu'il avait dû rester dans la maison pour sa sécurité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Ordre n'avait sans doute pas pris la meilleure décision en enfermant ainsi Hermione. L'emprisonnement n'était bon pour personne. Même s'il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme le surprenait de plus en plus chaque jour depuis qu'elle était ici. Il plongea son regard orageux dans celui marron clair de la jeune femme.

\- Il peut être dangereux de ne pas suivre les règles, Hermione. Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'engages ? Sais-tu où tout cela risque de te mener ?

Hermione soutint son regard, sans flancher. Le doute plana toutefois un instant dans son esprit. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Ou peut-être que le verre d'alcool qu'elle continuait de boire influait déjà trop sur sa capacité à raisonner.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu me le montrer, Sirius ?

La voix suave qui sortit de sa bouche la surprit elle-même. Elle ne manqua pas le voile qui passa dans le regard de l'homme en entendant ses mots. Sirius but une gorgée de whisky supplémentaire. Hermione fit de même, cherchant du courage dans la boisson dont chaque gorgée glissait beaucoup plus aisément que la précédente.

Sirius semblait partagé entre ses envies et sa raison. Hermione ne bougeait pas. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle espérait mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre l'échange silencieux qui se jouait entre leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

Ils n'étaient plus Hermione Granger et Sirius Black. Ils n'étaient plus que deux adultes qui tentaient d'échapper à la misère de leur vie en se raccrochant à tout ce qui pourrait leur apporter une échappatoire. Aussi fou et inapproprié cela puisse-t-il être.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant qui les ramena tous deux à la réalité de l'instant. Leurs regards se détachèrent, sans qu'Hermione ne réussisse à déterminer si c'était de la tristesse ou du soulagement qu'elle ressentit face à cette interruption.

Severus Snape se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son visage crispé reflétait la colère qui semblait l'habiter. Son regard ne cessait de passer de Sirius à Hermione, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur le verre de whisky quasi vide qui était posé devant elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tout ça signifie ?

L'homme s'était adressé à Sirius d'une voix forte et grave. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

\- Oh c'est bon, j'ai tout à fait le droit de boire si l'envie m'en prend. N'est-ce pas vous qui aviez prédit que je me noierais dans l'alcool au bout d'une semaine ? ajouta Hermione en s'adressant à Severus. Vous devriez être fier, j'ai tenu bien plus longtemps ! Pour la différence que ça peut faire...

\- Arrêtez un peu de vous complaire dans le mélodrame, miss Granger.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette simple question sembla ébranler le maître des potions qui ne savait que répondre. Y avait-il seulement une réponse honnête à ça ? Parce que Severus ne comprenait que trop bien le comportement de la jeune fille. Parce que si tout ça pouvait la soulager, même un instant, qui était-il pour l'en priver ? Même s'il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien en réalité, pour l'avoir testé lui-même.

\- Oh c'est bon, détendez-vous et prenez un verre tous les deux, soupira Sirius en suivant son propre conseil.

\- Black..., gronda Severus d'une voix sourde.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas son père je te rappelle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ça.

Ignorant le départ de dispute entre les deux hommes, Hermione porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Elle ne put empêcher une vague de tristesse de l'envahir à l'évocation de son père. Alors elle espérait que le liquide ambré ferait disparaître toutes ses émotions pour un temps.

Elle ne sentait déjà plus la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Son cerveau commençait à s'anesthésier tandis qu'une brume alcoolisée l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle attrapa la bouteille posée devant elle et se resservit. Le verre ne mit que quelques secondes à suivre le trajet du précédent.

\- Miss Granger !

Le reproche de Snape la tira de ses pensées et elle reporta son attention sur les deux hommes qui la dévisageaient tandis qu'elle buvait une énième gorgée. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ralentisse la cadence mais il était déjà trop tard. La jeune fille sentait une colère depuis longtemps refoulée gonfler en elle sous les regards des deux hommes.

Hermione reposa son verre d'un coup sec sur la table. Son chignon, dont plusieurs mèches s'étaient envolées, lui donnait un air sauvage et déterminé.

L'alcool aidant, la jeune fille se mit lentement debout pour faire face aux deux hommes. Leurs regards glissèrent le long du corps d'Hermione dont ils pouvaient distinguer le haut des cuisses sous son short en jean, avant que ses jambes ne disparaissent derrière la table. L'une des bretelles de son débardeur avait glissé le long de son bras.

Dans cette tenue, debout, ainsi, les pommettes légèrement rougies et les yeux un peu vitreux à cause de l'alcool, elle n'avait plus rien d'une adolescente. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées, Hermione se mit à parler.

\- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut à la fin pour que vous arrêtiez de me voir comme une enfant ?

Tout en parlant, Hermione se pencha pour se resservir. Les deux hommes la regardèrent faire sans savoir comment réagir, étonnés qu'elle se rebelle enfin. La jeune fille n'avait vraiment plus rien de la _miss je sais tout_ qu'ils avaient connue.

Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir une personne totalement différente devant eux. Peut-être ne l'avaient-ils jamais vraiment connue auparavant. Leurs regards ne cessaient de glisser sur son corps, comme s'ils essayaient de se persuader qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

Hermione engloutit le whisky d'une traite, ne sentant plus sa morsure, seulement son venin capiteux qui se propagea dans son sang rapidement. Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre cela comme un signe qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'arrête là. Elle contourna toutefois la table et s'avança légèrement vers les hommes tout en parlant.

\- Mon corps vous plaît ? Comment pouvez-vous voir une femme dans mon physique et toujours me considérer comme une enfant ?

Tout en parlant, elle désigna son corps de ses mains, sachant pertinemment que les regards des deux hommes ne la quittaient pas malgré leur mutisme.

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous vous rendiez enfin compte que je ne suis plus la petite fille que vous avez connue ?

Hermione s'assit à même la table, non loin des deux hommes. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, s'attardant sur chacun d'eux. Ils semblaient perturbés par ses quelques mots, partagés encore une fois entre leurs désirs et leur raison.

Hermione attrapa la bouteille de whisky et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle en but une longue gorgée, directement au goulot. Elle avait bien conscience de faire une scène mais elle n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle avait vraiment besoin que tout cela sorte, qu'ils la considèrent enfin telle qu'elle était à présent.

Bellatrix lui avait volé le peu d'innocence qu'il lui restait encore, elle avait besoin qu'ils voient qu'elle n'était plus la même pour pouvoir commencer à se reconstruire. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle avait l'impression que leur avis comptait tant. Peut-être était-ce parce que, dans cette maison, ils étaient au final tout ce qu'elle avait.

Et il était si facile de laisser parler l'alcool, de le laisser enfouir les ténèbres qui hantaient son esprit. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien à présent l'attitude de Sirius au début de son enfermement dans la maison. Dire qu'elle l'avait jugé à l'époque… L'enfant qu'elle avait été alors aurait bien honte de se voir à présent.

Une seconde gorgée de whisky prit le même chemin avant qu'elle ne reporte à nouveau son regard sur les hommes qui n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Suis-je plus une femme comme ça pour vous ?

Les deux hommes déglutirent. Une goutte de whisky coulait le long de la bouche d'Hermione, jusqu'à son menton, attirant leur regard. La jeune femme reposa la bouteille sur la table.

\- Que vous faut-il ?

D'un coup, Hermione attrapa son haut et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de le lancer sur Snape qui se tenait toujours près de la porte donnant sur le salon.

\- Faut-il forcément que je me dénude pour que vous me voyiez comme une femme.

Hermione se retrouva en soutien-gorge et short. Elle remarqua sans difficulté les regards de Snape et Black fixer sa poitrine, à peine cachée par la dentelle noire de son sous-vêtement, laissant deviner aisément les courbes de ses seins. Snape rattrapa le tee-shirt qui le frappa en plein torse. Son regard fut l'espace d'un instant détourné par l'objet, sans qu'il ne semble vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

Allait-elle trop loin ? Certainement. Le regrettait-elle ? Pas du tout.

C'était l'alcool qui parlait, l'alcool qui la poussait à se dénuder face aux deux hommes. Mais au fond, tout sonnait tellement juste à ses oreilles, symbole de tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu avoir sur son physique et sa personnalité, pendant toute sa vie, et surtout depuis quelques semaines.

Elle attrapa de nouveau la bouteille de whisky pour faire disparaître ses doutes. Elle voulait juste que tout sorte, mettre la lumière sur toutes les ombres de sous-entendus qui flottaient dans cette maison depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle savait qu'elle avait changé. N'importe qui aurait changé après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait essayé de cacher sa peine et sa douleur d'être bloquée ici, transformant le tout en un jeu de séduction fort agréable. Elle s'était sentie mieux sous leurs regards. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle sentait que les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas complètement à se détacher de l'image qu'ils avaient d'elle, enfant. Et ça la blessait sans qu'elle ne puisse expliquer exactement pourquoi. Parce qu'elle n'oubliait tout de même pas qui ils étaient. Ou du moins, elle essayait de ne pas l'oublier.

Elle porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une gorgée supplémentaire. D'un geste de la main, elle essuya la goutte qui coulait le long de son menton et se releva. Elle s'approcha de Snape, la bouteille toujours à la main et planta son regard dans celui, noir, de l'homme. Elle porta sa main à la joue de Snape et la laissa courir le long de sa mâchoire. L'homme tressailli au contact mais ne bougea pas, ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- Quand seras-tu capable de voir au-delà de celle que tu as connu et dont tu t'es moqué pendant tant d'années, Severus ? Ne remarques-tu pas que j'ai changé ? Tu devrais pourtant le comprendre mieux que personne…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se détourna vers Sirius, toujours assit sur sa chaise. Il avait suivi le moindre de ses gestes de ses yeux dans lesquels l'orage grondait. Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée en s'approchant de lui. D'un coup de pied, elle repoussa la chaise de l'homme, l'éloignant de la table. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux en lui faisant face. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que tu ne voies plus que la femme en moi, Sirius ? Comment faire disparaître l'ombre de celle que j'étais avant ? Quand comprendras-tu qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant de se passer des règles du jeu ?

Se penchant un peu plus, elle frôla les lèvres de l'homme avec les siennes avant de se relever d'un bond en arrière. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle reculait pour regarder à nouveau les deux hommes tour à tour. Elle ne manqua pas la vision des doigts de Sirius qui se posèrent sur sa bouche, à l'endroit exact que ses lèvres avaient effleuré.

\- Est-ce si choquant pour vous de réaliser que la petite fille a quitté ce corps pour ne laisser qu'une femme ? Ne pouvez-vous pas admettre et comprendre que j'ai changé ? Ne comprenez-vous pas que j'ai _besoin_ d'être différente ? De quoi avez-vous tellement peur ? _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?_

La voix d'Hermione se brisa légèrement et elle porta de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, pour noyer tout sentiment négatif dans les vapeurs alcoolisées. Elle ferma les yeux en buvant, essayant de rassembler son courage et camoufler ses émotions. Une main posée sur la bouteille l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Arrête Hermione…

La jeune femme laissa redescendre son bras et observa le regard noir et ténébreux de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était la première fois qu'il la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom. C'était étrange à entendre mais loin d'être désagréable.

Quelques temps avant, elle n'aurait su décrypter son regard. Quelques temps avant, il ne lui en aurait pas laissé l'occasion.

Là, elle pouvait parfaitement voir la lueur de désespoir qui brillait au fond du noir d'encre de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors qu'il réalisait finalement à quel point la jeune fille avait dû souffrir d'être ainsi enfermée et éloignée de ses amis, juste après sa petite séance de torture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ Severus_ ? Perturbé de découvrir que je ne suis pas celle que tu pensais ?

Hermione avait insisté sur le prénom. Elle espérait qu'il réagisse, qu'il la voit comme un égal et non telle une élève dont il serait responsable. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Ni lui, ni leur autre colocataire. Elle avait vu leurs regards. Elle avait vu leurs réactions lorsqu'elle jouait un peu de sa féminité. Leur absence prolongée de contact avec la gente féminine n'excusait pas tout.

\- Ça suffit…

Le souffle de l'homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il parlait. Ou plutôt qu'il chuchotait. Ça sonnait comme une supplique.

Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il semblait perdu. Il semblait ne pas savoir où aller. Il semblait ne pas savoir comment arrêter cette jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, à moitié nue, galvanisée par l'alcool. Le masque impassible qu'il affichait depuis de longues années était bien loin à présent.

\- Pourquoi arrêterai-je ? Au point où j'en suis… Je ne suis pas sûre que vous compreniez là où je veux en venir.

Elle-même n'était pas bien sûre du message qu'elle voulait leur faire passer. Elle dégagea la bouteille de la main de l'homme et commença à s'éloigner, retournant vers là où elle s'était tenue au départ.

C'était sans compter la main de Severus qui la retint par le bras et la tira contre lui. Hermione tituba en arrière avant de finir le dos contre le torse de son ancien professeur.

Severus attrapa la bouteille de whisky de son autre main et la reposa sur la table, la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle soit hors de portée de la jeune femme qu'il maintenait, une main glissée sur son ventre nu. Dire qu'il était perturbé par le spectacle que leur offrait Hermione aurait été un euphémisme.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience que cela pouvait tant peser sur la conscience de l'adolescente d'être ainsi traitée en enfant. Et pourtant, il devait admettre qu'elle était parfois, souvent, bien plus mûre que Black et lui réunis. Ils étaient tous deux tellement obnubilés par leur passé et leurs propres démons qu'ils ne lui avaient pas porté assez d'attention.

Et le petit jeu de flirt dans lequel ils s'étaient tous lancés n'avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire. Ils avaient pensé que cela resterait innocent. Ils n'avaient jamais songé à ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir au fond. Ils n'avaient pas prêté attention aux indices leur montrant qu'elle se noyait et que ce jeu était en quelque sorte sa bouée de secours. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop perturbés pour vivre ainsi ensemble. Et maintenant, tout cela leur explosait à la figure.

Surprenant le maître des potions dans ses pensées, Hermione se retourna dans son étreinte. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'homme, ses seins s'écrasant contre son torse. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Une lueur de désir mêlée à un profond désespoir brillait dans le brun de son regard.

\- Jusqu'où faut-il que j'aille pour que vous ne me considériez plus que comme celle que je suis maintenant, ou que j'aimerai être ?

Les paroles de la jeune femme perturbèrent l'homme un instant. Instant qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle lui arrache son tee-shirt, qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, et qu'elle quitte la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Les deux hommes restèrent dans la pièce, abasourdis et ne sachant comment réagir. Ils échangèrent un regard, perdus. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils réagissent enfin. Snape tira la chaise la plus proche de lui et s'assit dessus.

Attrapant la bouteille de whisky, il se fit apparaître un verre et se servit avant de l'envoyer en direction de Black. L'homme se servit de même et ils portèrent tous deux immédiatement leur verre à leurs lèvres. Ils l'avalèrent cul-sec avant de se servir à nouveau.

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

Leurs regards se croisèrent, cherchant une explication à la scène à laquelle ils venaient de participer. Ils finirent à nouveau leur verre avant de le poser de concert sur la table, sentant à quel point la vie allait se compliquer au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Comment pourraient-ils revenir en arrière après ça ? Comment pourraient-ils ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Hermione n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Ignorant toute règle et toute bienséance, elle leur avait livré le fond de sa pensée, elle avait enfin exprimé sa vraie nature.

Elle avait essayé de leur faire comprendre son mal être, son besoin de reconnaissance et de considération. Elle leur avait exprimé son besoin de grandir, de se reconstruire. Là où eux-mêmes avaient tant de mal à assumer leurs responsabilités d'adultes, elle avait fracassé la porte pour entrer dans leur monde, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Ils ne l'avaient pas vue venir. Ils ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes si l'enfant s'était enfuie pour être remplacée par la femme qui avait tant besoin de découvrir sa véritable personnalité et de la montrer aux yeux du monde entier, ou au moins aux deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie pour l'instant.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà une suite mouvementée en ce début d'année ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté comme d'habitude en fin de semaine prochaine, au pire, début de la suivante selon mes dispos ;)

Très bonne année 2020 à tous et bonne santé !

Pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que la suite continuera sur la même pente et que j'arriverai à conserver les traits de caractère de ton chouchou ;)

Rox : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Je pense que cette fois, tu trouveras qu'Hermione n'a pas bu assez d'eau (_ou pas ?_). En tout cas, ta review m'a fait bien rire en sachant ce que je préparai pour la suite ! Pour les scènes juste entre Snape et Sirius je ne sais pas trop encore, j'avoue avoir plus pensé cette histoire du point de vue d'Hermione, même si j'essaye d'infiltrer les ressentis des deux hommes au maximum. A voir donc par la suite... Et j'avoue que moi aussi j'aurai bien vu Teddy dans les bras de Snape ! Peut-être par la suite !

Coralie49 : Merci pour ta review également ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite, en espérant que ça continue à te plaire !


	6. Assumer les conséquences

**CHAPITRE 5 :**** Assumer les conséquences**

_Être responsable, c'est répondre de ses actes, en assumer les conséquences._

_\- Louis Joseph Mabire, Le dictionnaire de maximes_

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fût un mal de tête tonitruant. Tournant la tête vers sa table de nuit où était disposée sa baguette, elle remarqua immédiatement une potion anti-gueule de bois, posée à côté d'une petite bouteille d'eau. Remerciant Snape par la pensée, elle s'empara de la fiole et avala le liquide d'une traite.

Alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait progressivement, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en force à sa mémoire. La bouteille de Whisky, Black et leur étrange conversation, puis Snape et enfin sa petite scène trop alcoolisée et trop peu vêtue.

Attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, Hermione gémit devant son incapacité à tenir sa langue et à retenir ses gestes. _S'était-elle réellement à moitié déshabillée devant les deux hommes ?_ Soupirant, la brune enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, bien décidée à rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Comment allaient réagir ses colocataires après le spectacle lamentable qu'elle leur avait fourni ? Comment pouvait-elle réagir elle-même ? Elle s'était simplement laissée aller face à un trop plein d'émotion. Elle y avait trouvé un exutoire à toutes les peurs qui l'étreignaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

Heureusement, cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle était dans la maison. Elle avait ainsi déjà vu les deux hommes sombrer dans l'alcool avant ou après une dispute plus ou moins violente. Peut-être seraient-ils capables de faire comme elle l'avait fait alors et ne pas tenir compte des propos tenus.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des paroles de Snape : « _vous assumerez seule les conséquences de vos actes_ ». Dans son esprit, elle essayait d'imaginer toutes les conséquences possibles de ses actions.

Qu'allait devenir leur relation ? Les deux hommes freineraient-ils le petit jeu de séduction dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés ? Sinon, les règles en changeraient-elles ? La première règle tacite qu'ils avaient installée était de ne pas en parler. Il était trop tard pour ça à présent…

Elle se souvenait leur avoir plus ou moins ordonné la veille de la voir comme une femme. Si les deux hommes obéissaient, jusqu'où tout cela pourrait-il les mener ? Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller ?

Elle décida de se lever dès que le brouillard dans son esprit fut totalement dissipé et que le monde autour d'elle cessa de tourner. Elle avait grand besoin d'une douche pour éclaircir ses idées. Attrapant des vêtements propres, elle se rendit donc dans la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible.

Elle en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, rassérénée par l'eau qui avait coulé le long de ses cheveux, son visage et son corps. Hermione descendit à la cuisine doucement, légèrement anxieuse. Elle soupira de soulagement en la trouvant vide et prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait éviter les deux hommes indéfiniment mais était tout de même soulagée d'avoir quelques heures de répit.

Elle fit une seconde excursion dans la cuisine en fin d'après-midi, encore une fois soulagée de la trouver vide. Peut-être que les deux hommes avaient décidé de lui faciliter la tâche en lui laissant un peu de tranquillité. Ignorant où ils pouvaient bien se trouver, elle se prépara rapidement une assiette et retourna manger dans sa chambre.

Heureusement, elle avait quelques livres qui traînaient dans la pièce, de la théorie sur la magie sans baguette et les informulés. Elle profita donc de la journée pour les lire, remplaçant ainsi les cours qu'elle continuait habituellement de suivre avec Snape et Black. Cela lui permettait au moins d'occuper son esprit et de ne pas penser.

Bien malgré elle, son esprit n'eut pourtant de cesse, toute la journée durant, de revenir sur les événements de la veille. Pour autant, lorsque minuit sonna, elle ne savait toujours ni quoi en penser, ni comment elle pourrait réagir. Trop de barrières étaient tombées la veille au soir.

Lorsqu'elle finit par se décider à essayer de dormir, elle n'avait entendu quasiment aucun bruit dans la maison. La pensée que ses colocataires n'avaient pas non plus envie de la croiser et ne savaient pas non plus comment réagir à tout ça l'effleura un instant avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle fut réveillée aux premières lueurs de l'aube par un énième cauchemar et elle finit sa nuit à demi-somnolente, les yeux mi-clos, incapable de se rendormir totalement mais bien trop fatiguée pour se réveiller complètement.

Lorsque le soleil pénétra dans sa chambre, signe que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, elle considéra qu'il était temps de se lever. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide, se maugréant d'être aussi fébrile à l'idée de croiser les deux hommes.

Après tout, malgré son petit strip-tease légèrement inconvenant, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de partager ce qui la tourmentait avec les deux hommes qui partageaient actuellement sa vie. Au final, peut-être même que cela leur serait bénéfique, essaya de se rassurer la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle entendit des voix émaner de la cuisine, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en discerner les propos. Elle retourna poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et vérifia un instant l'image qu'elle renvoyait dans le miroir avant de se décider à descendre.

Elle avait enfilé une robe verte aux manches mi-longues et dont le tissu lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Elle souhaitait cacher légèrement ses formes dans le vêtement pour ne pas rappeler aux deux hommes son comportement de l'avant-veille.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait aussi leur faire comprendre qu'elle pensait toutes les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, ne souhaitant pas revenir en arrière dans leur relation. Elle pensait ainsi que cette robe reflétait parfaitement ses sentiments. Juste assez couvrante pour être convenable et en même temps juste assez moulante pour révéler son corps de femme, dualité entre celle qu'elle était avant et celle qu'elle était devenue, ou essayait de devenir, à présent.

Elle décida de laisser ses cheveux détachés, masquant ainsi un peu mieux les marques de fatigues qui envahissaient son visage. Un léger sort de maquillage plus tard, pour camoufler encore un peu plus les cernes qui marquaient ses yeux noisette, elle lança un rapide tempus en se détournant de son reflet.

13h45. La matinée était bien plus avancée que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé et les premiers membres de l'Ordre devaient déjà être présents en prévision de la réunion qui devrait commencer sous peu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme descendit finalement dans la cuisine d'où elle entendait provenir les discussions.

Elle n'avait pas tant bataillé pour finalement abandonner au dernier moment l'idée de participer à cette réunion. Elle ne doutait pas en revanche que les choses risquaient d'être compliquées pour que tous l'acceptent.

Prenant une grande inspiration et affichant un air aussi sûr d'elle qu'elle était capable à ce moment-là, elle poussa finalement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Quelques secondes de silence accueillirent son entrée. Elle en profita pour faire un rapide tour de la pièce du regard.

Elle remarqua ainsi en premier lieu que ses deux colocataires étaient attablés côte à côte à une extrémité de la table, ce qui, les connaissant, n'était pas habituel. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur eux, tandis qu'ils semblaient de leur côté éviter de croiser son regard.

Elle ne manqua pas ensuite le regard de Tonks qui passa d'elle-même aux deux hommes, essayant certainement de décrypter ce qui se cachait sous ces comportements. Hermione se détourna aussi rapidement de la jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas l'encourager, pour regarder tour à tour Minerva McGonagall, Molly, Arthur et Bill Weasley qui étaient les seuls autres membres de l'Ordre déjà arrivés.

Elle se décida ensuite à aller saluer les différents invités, évitant consciencieusement le coin où étaient assis Snape et Black. Elle sentait tout de même leurs regards la suivre dans ses déplacements, sans bien savoir encore une fois comment elle était censée réagir.

Camouflant au mieux sa gêne, elle répondit aux différentes questions que lui posèrent les convives. Rapidement, le reste des membres invités arrivèrent au quartier général et tous prirent tour à tour une place autour de la table. En pleine discussion avec McGonagall, Hermione resta debout dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit arrivé.

Minerva alla naturellement s'installer sur une chaise libre et tous les regards se posèrent alors sur Hermione qui sentit malgré elle le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Hermione, il est temps que tu sortes à présent, on va commencer la réunion, commença Molly d'une voix ferme.

Essayant de paraître sûr d'elle, Hermione lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Sirius et Severus et nous avons convenu que je pourrai participer aux réunions.

Les regards se firent surpris et plus d'un se tourna vers les deux hommes, pour vérifier ses dires. Elle ne savait ce qui devait étonner le plus les membres de l'Ordre : l'emploi des prénoms des deux hommes ou bien le fait que les deux ennemis se soient mis d'accord sur quelque chose.

Hermione avait quant à elle choisi volontairement de se référer aux deux hommes par leurs prénoms, pour gommer toute distance pouvant exister entre eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien après tout, elle se décida à son tour à porter son regard sur ses colocataires. Elle croisa ainsi leur regard pour la première fois depuis la fameuse soirée de l'avant-veille et ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore un peu. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'aient pas changé d'avis.

\- Étant actuellement les personnes les plus… proches… de miss Granger…, hésita imperceptiblement Severus, son éternel air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Nous avons effectivement convenu qu'elle pouvait participer aux réunions de l'Ordre.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par un silence dans la salle. Les regards des membres de l'Ordre ne cessaient de passer de la jeune fille au duo masculin, essayant de comprendre la raison d'une telle décision qui semblait faire l'unanimité dans ce binôme que les discordes séparaient habituellement.

Tonks ne manqua pas les regards des deux hommes qui semblaient éviter celui de la jeune fille, et inversement. Elle se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair quand la voix de Molly la coupa dans sa réflexion.

\- Elle ne peut pas rester. Elle est trop jeune. Ce n'est pas la place d'une enfant !

\- Hermione n'est plus une enfant Molly, répondit Sirius d'une voix grave.

\- De toute façon la décision est déjà prise. Miss Granger peut rester pour la réunion.

\- Si elle était réellement adulte, elle nous dirait où sont Ron et Harry !

La réplique de Molly jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle aurait peut-être dû rester sur sa première idée de ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre finalement.

Tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau sur Hermione. La jeune fille ne savait que répondre. Elle luttait pour ne pas baisser le regard. Elle avait momentanément croisé celui de Molly et n'aurait jamais cru y voir un jour une telle lueur, dirigée à son encontre. De la colère, de la déception et peut-être, tout au fond, ce qu'elle apparentait à un peu de haine…

Ce fut Severus qui vint à sa rescousse, surprenant les différents membres de l'Ordre qui ne comprenaient pas sa récente envie de défendre la jeune femme.

\- Il me semble que cette question a déjà été traitée précédemment. Nous savons tous que miss Granger ne peut rien révéler sans mettre en danger ce que Dumbledore leur a confié. Alors je vous prierai d'avoir un peu confiance en ces deux garçons et en les choix qu'Albus a pu faire, Molly, et peut-être pourrons-nous enfin commencer cette réunion.

Un silence accueillit de nouveau sa tirade. Hermione porta son attention sur son ancien professeur, une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard. Elle se détourna néanmoins lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noir. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il été mieux qu'elle revoit ses deux colocataires avant cette réunion. Les choses n'auraient pas été aussi gênantes ainsi, _peut-être_…

Alors que les doutes emplissaient son esprit, une simple phrase de Kingsley Shacklebolt la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

\- Commençons donc.

Tout le monde sembla se ranger à son avis et la réunion débuta finalement. Hermione s'installa sur une chaise libre et n'intervint pas des trois heures que dura la rencontre. Elle écoutait attentivement les récits des uns et des autres, relatant l'état de leurs différentes missions. Elle essayait de capter un maximum d'informations, les recoupant avec ce qu'elle savait pour découvrir si certaines informations pouvaient être utiles à ses amis.

À la fin de la réunion, la jeune femme dût cependant se rendre à l'évidence. La plupart des missions des membres de l'Ordre étaient si spécifiques qu'elle ne pouvait rien en tirer. Une remarque de Charlie Weasley concernant la présence de dragons au sein de Gringotts avait cependant allumé une alarme en Hermione. Ce fut à la fin de la réunion qu'elle décida finalement d'intervenir.

\- J'aurai besoin d'un hibou, déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse.

L'ensemble des regards se portèrent de nouveau sur elle tandis que sa remarque n'était passée inaperçue auprès d'aucun des membres de l'Ordre. Hermione remarqua immédiatement le regard noir que lui lança Molly.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda sèchement la femme.

\- Pour faire parvenir un message. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus…

Hermione soutint difficilement le regard de la rousse qu'elle avait jusqu'alors considéré comme une seconde mère.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu peux nous le dire à nous.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux pas sans mettre en danger Harry et Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore vous a fourré en tête mais vous n'avez aucun rôle à jouer dans cette guerre ! Votre place n'est pas ici ! Dites-moi tout de suite où se trouve mon fils ! Votre passage au Manoir Malfoy ne vous a-t-il pas suffit ?

Hermione accusa le coup avec difficulté. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la douleur et la peur de la mère de famille. Mais ses paroles la blessaient profondément. Des souvenirs douloureux remontèrent immédiatement à la surface de son esprit, bien qu'elle essayât au mieux de les contrôler. Son dernier cauchemar et son réveil difficile étaient encore trop présents dans sa mémoire.

La jeune fille croisa le regard de Snape et s'y accrocha. L'homme sembla un instant déstabilisé par ce qu'il perçut de la détresse de la brune et il vola à son secours sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Peut-être ne partageait-il que trop les souvenirs qui hantaient Hermione.

\- Ça suffit Molly. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre fils et miss Granger sont impliqués dans cette guerre depuis leurs onze ans. Potter depuis sa naissance. Autant je comprends votre envie de les protéger, autant je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'ils soient bien trop jeunes, autant vous ne pouvez rien y faire, alors laissez-la envoyer ce maudit hibou si cela peut aider votre fils et monsieur Potter dans la mission qu'ils se sont attribués. Par Merlin, tout ceci est ridicule !

La voix de l'homme était froide et tranchante, emplie de colère. Dans un réflexe acquis par des années de cours de potions avec lui, Hermione se rapetissa sur son siège. Elle ne s'était cependant pas attendue, et voulu clairement disparaître, à ce que la rousse répondît néanmoins à l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas aussi bien que vous non, à quel point ils peuvent être impliqués ! Je n'ai pas joué sur les deux tableaux en essayant d'en tirer le meilleur parti ! Vous n'avez rejoint l'Ordre que parce que votre prétendu maître vous a torturé ! Rien de nous prouve que vous soyez réellement de notre côté ! Mangemort un jour, mangemort toujours ! Vous avez fait bien suffisamment de cachoteries avec Dumbledore ! Vous n'en avez sans doute rien à faire mais je refuse que mes enfants soient mêlés à tout ça ! Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas vous servir de ce hibou pour envoyer des informations à vos anciens amis ?

Un lourd silence accueillit sa tirade. Snape avait son éternel masque impassible sur le visage. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Hermione put voir les blessures qu'il n'arrivait plus aussi bien à cacher qu'avant. Trop de choses lui étaient arrivées. Trop de choses avaient fragilisé les barrières mentales derrière lesquelles il avait eu l'habitude de se cacher.

Tout autour de la table, personne n'osait bouger. Chacun appréhendait la réponse de la part du si tristement surnommé monstre des cachots. Surprenant tout le monde, ce fut toutefois Sirius qui se leva.

\- Ça suffit Molly ! Je comprends ton inquiétude pour Ron. Harry est comme un fils pour moi. Mais s'énerver ne servira à rien.

La mère de famille se leva à son tour et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot supplémentaire, dissimulant vainement les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle fut rapidement suivie de son mari. Hermione regrettait quelque peu son choix de participer à la réunion. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la femme puisse avoir tant de rancœur à son égard.

Elphias Doge la sortit rapidement de ses pensées tandis que chacun se levait, la réunion prenant fin sur cette note pesante. L'homme lui indiqua qu'il lui apporterait son hibou le lendemain même pour qu'elle puisse envoyer son message. Hermione le remercia avant de le saluer tandis qu'il partait dans le salon pour emprunter la cheminée et rentrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, seuls Charlie, Bill, Tonks et Lupin étaient encore présents. Bill avait prétendu que Fleur était en France pour pouvoir expliquer son absence à la réunion. La blonde était en fait en train de s'occuper de leurs invités clandestins à la chaumière aux coquillages, du moins Hermione l'espérait fortement.

Teddy était quant à lui chez sa grand-mère maternelle pour la soirée. Le jeune couple pouvait ainsi profiter d'une soirée de repos bien méritée. Quant à Andromeda Tonks, elle avait perdu son époux un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, ce qui avait était une rude épreuve pour elle-même et pour Tonks dont le père n'aura ainsi jamais pu connaître son récent petit-fils. La présence de Teddy faisait ainsi beaucoup de bien à Andromeda, l'empêchant de se morfondre dans son isolement.

Ils mangèrent tous un morceau avant de s'installer dans le salon. Avec soulagement, Hermione remarqua que les tensions entre Lupin et Black semblaient s'être apaisées pour le moment, bien qu'ils ne discutent pas énormément entre eux.

Sirius déposa une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu sur la table et fit apparaître plusieurs verres d'un coup de baguette. Il servit tout le monde tout à tour et marqua une hésitation en arrivant au verre destiné à Hermione.

\- Oh allez, elle est majeure à présent ! Elle peut bien prendre un verre ! s'exclama Tonks en riant. Je pense qu'on en a tous besoin...

Hermione attrapa le verre, ne sachant comment le refuser. Elle croisa brièvement le regard de Sirius avant de se détourner pour trinquer avec tout le monde. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait bu.

Une discussion plus frivole que celle qu'ils avaient eue avec l'Ordre s'engagea. Tonks ne manqua pas de remarquer le trouble de la jeune fille et les regards déviants de ses deux colocataires, sans pour autant savoir comment l'interpréter.

Hermione, quant à elle, écoutait les discussions plus qu'elle ne participait. Elle se sentait étrangement à l'aise malgré les participants à leur petite soirée. Qui aurait cru, quelques temps plus tôt, qu'elle boirait un verre avec deux de ses anciens professeurs, le parrain de son meilleur ami, les deux plus grands frères de son autre meilleur ami et Tonks, qu'elle considérait presque comme une grande sœur ?

Hermione se sentait un peu jeune au milieu d'eux mais elle appréciait la facilité qu'ils avaient à tous discuter ensemble, malgré les ressentiments latents que certains partageaient. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, elle ne se sentait pas en total décalage avec les autres. Elle avait toujours été trop mature par rapport aux jeunes de son âge.

Après un premier verre, Bill s'excusa pour se rendre aux toilettes. Hermione se leva à son tour deux minutes plus tard, dans l'idée de le coincer au détour du couloir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Se faisant, elle sentit le regard de Snape qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il n'était pas dupe de son stratagème mais n'avait aucune raison de l'arrêter.

Hermione intercepta Bill à quelques mètres de la porte du salon.

\- Bill, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Le rouquin la dévisagea longuement avant de hocher la tête. Hermione attrapa son bras et le guida jusque dans la bibliothèque à l'étage, où ils pourraient être tranquilles. Elle jeta tout de même un sort d'impassibilité sur la pièce.

Bill s'installa dans un fauteuil et la fixa, attendant qu'elle parle. Hermione s'assit à son tour dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face avant de prendre la parole.

\- Comment vont Ron et Harry ?

\- Bien, ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour toi, lui répondit Bill, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

Hermione réalisa à cet instant précis que personne ne lui avait posé directement cette question depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée du Manoir Malfoy. Tous s'étaient inquiétés de savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée là-bas et de ce qu'elle avait subi, certains l'avaient questionnée sur ses blessures physiques. Mais personne ne lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Et honnêtement, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à cette question.

Elle se sentait perdue, et différente. Mais elle ne savait pas comment mettre des mots sur tout ce qui la tourmentait. Et ses cauchemars récurrents ne l'aidaient pas, ni à tourner la page, ni à faire face à tout ça.

\- Ça peut aller…, décida d'éluder Hermione.

Bill la fixa quelques secondes. Il n'était pas dupe mais semblait comprendre l'envie de la jeune fille de ne pas se remémorer toute l'histoire.

\- N'hésite surtout pas si tu as besoin de parler. Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile avec les deux énergumènes avec qui tu es amenée à vivre mais il n'est jamais bon de tout garder pour soi.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, une boule se formant au fond de sa gorge. Avait-elle envie de parler encore de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pas particulièrement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà bien trop raconté ce qu'il lui été arrivé. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était en partie sa solitude actuelle qui l'avait poussée à se comporter de la sorte, deux jours plus tôt, auprès de ses deux colocataires.

Peut-être que le problème n'était pas tant ce besoin de parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé que le besoin d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à tout ça. Elle n'était de toute façon pas certaine de pouvoir mettre des mots dessus, quand bien même aurait-elle essayé.

Bill lui fit un petit sourire, espérant détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de la tristesse qu'il avait vu apparaître dans le regard de la jeune fille.

\- En tout cas, Ron et Harry vont être soulagés d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Ils ne voulaient pas partir avant que je ne t'aie vue de mes propres yeux pour les rassurer sur ton état !

Hermione sourit à son tour. C'était bien ses amis, ça ! Le monde courrait à sa perte sous le joug du mage noir et de ses partisans mais ils prenaient le temps de s'inquiéter pour leur amie.

\- Il va falloir que tu les retiennes un peu…

Bill posa un regard intrigué sur la jeune fille, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire mystérieux. Cela lui faisait du bien de concentrer son esprit sur la chasse aux horcruxes et les informations qu'elle souhaitait récupérer pour les aider dans leur quête. C'était mieux que de penser aux ombres qui la hantaient ou encore à ce qui se développait entre elle et ses colocataires, aussi étrange cela soit-il.

\- J'espère récupérer assez rapidement quelques informations à leur transmettre. Je te donnerai une lettre d'ici quelques jours. Il faut qu'ils l'attendent avant de partir, ça pourra les aider je pense. Peux-tu les prévenir ? Qu'ils ne se lancent pas la tête la première dans les ennuis pour une fois !

Bill lui sourit plus franchement. Hermione avait pris son ton de petit capitaine et il comprenait très bien pourquoi les deux garçons étaient autant attachés à elle. Il semblait qu'elle allait mieux dès lors qu'elle se sentait plus utile. Il était bien content qu'elle ait pu participer à la réunion de l'Ordre. Il n'était bon pour personne d'être enfermé et tenu à l'écart de tout.

Il lui donna sa parole de faire passer le message et elle se leva pour le remercier d'un câlin. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la garder serrée contre lui quelques secondes supplémentaires, sans bien savoir s'il faisait ça pour elle ou pour lui-même.

Il était toujours perturbé par ce que l'annonce de son emprisonnement au Manoir Malfoy lui avait fait ressentir. Il avait l'impression de s'être rendu compte, uniquement à ce moment-là, qu'il considérait cette jeune fille comme sa sœur, du fait de son amitié avec son frère, mais aussi pour qui elle était elle-même : une jeune femme forte et intelligente, peut-être trop pour son propre bien.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'a dit ma mère tout à l'heure… Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais, elle s'inquiète beaucoup mais elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Désolée que tu doives mentir à ta mère…

Ça n'avait été qu'un léger murmure mais Bill le perçut aisément. Il serra un peu plus Hermione dans ses bras, espérant la réconforter ainsi, et peut-être, prendre un peu de ce poids qu'elle semblait porter seule sur ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermione. Loin de là.

Hermione ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste en s'éloignant de Bill. Le jeune homme la détailla quelques secondes, ne sachant trop quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…, essaya de le rassurer Hermione. Merci de prendre soin d'eux.

Elle se détourna sur ces quelques mots et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter un jour si elle commençait.

Le rouquin la suivit quelques secondes après et ils retournèrent dans le salon rejoindre les autres. Hermione afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, espérant que les autres ne remarqueraient pas trop son coup de blues.

Elle sentit les regards de Snape et Black s'accrocher à elle quelques secondes alors qu'elle prenait place auprès de Charlie sur le canapé. Elle les vit interroger Bill du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait un peu plus loin avec un petit sourire, sans doute destiné à les rassurer.

Hermione attrapa son verre de whisky, abandonné plus tôt sur la table et en but une longue gorgée tandis que les conversations reprenaient peu à peu. Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide ambré lui brûler la gorge et pensa une seconde qu'elle ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais.

Soudain, Tonks se leva et attrapa Hermione par le bras avant de la tirer dans la cuisine. Les hommes les regardèrent passer dans bouger. Hermione était quant à elle partagée entre la peur des informations que la jeune femme allait encore réussir à lui extorquer (_elle était une très bonne auror de ce point de vue-là !_) et son envie d'un peu de solitude après sa conversation avec Bill.

Elle se laissa finalement faire, ne sachant de toute manière pas comment dire non à Tonks. Celle-ci referma la porte derrière elles et lança un sort d'impassibilité afin d'assurer leur tranquillité. Attrapant une nouvelle bouteille de whisky dans un placard, elle remplit de nouveau son verre vide et celui encore à moitié plein d'Hermione.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur une chaise pour faire face à Hermione qui s'était déjà assise. Elle était bien décidée à lui changer les idées, ayant parfaitement remarqué l'air triste qu'abordait la jeune fille depuis sa conversation avec Bill.

\- Alors dis-moi tout miss, que s'est-il passé dans cette maison depuis mon dernier passage ?

Elle trinqua avec Hermione tout en parlant, incitant la jeune fille à boire son verre. Elle espérait que l'alcool aiderait la brune à se débrider et à penser à autre chose que les sombres pensées qui semblaient hanter son esprit. La chevelure de Tonks, auparavant violet sombre, commençait à tirer vers le rose tandis qu'Hermione buvait une gorgée avant de répondre du ton le plus neutre qu'elle était en mesure de fournir.

\- Rien de particulier… Comme d'habitude, quelques disputes, tout ça… Pourquoi cette question ?

Tonks lui répondit d'un regard clairement pas convaincu avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée, cherchant le meilleur moyen de tirer les vers du nez de la jeune fille. La curiosité était l'un de ses plus gros défauts. Elle le savait très bien. Mais elle avait parfaitement noté les comportements prudents que les trois habitants de la maison avaient eu pendant l'après-midi.

Et surtout, elle ne pouvait clairement pas passer à côté de toute cette histoire ! Une jeune fille enfermée dans une maison avec deux hommes ! Elle aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait qu'il allait forcément se passer quelque chose !

\- Bon alors dis-moi, tu as bien intégré les conseils que je t'ai donné la dernière fois ? Sinon je peux recommencer…

\- Non c'est bon merci, s'empressa de répondre Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

\- Au fait ! J'ai failli oublier, je t'ai ramené une potion de contraception ! _Au cas où…_

Le ton de Tonks était plus que suggestif.

\- Je l'ai laissée dans mon sac, je te la donnerai tout à l'heure !

Hermione sentait ses joues la brûler tant elle rougissait. Cherchant un peu de courage, elle but une gorgée supplémentaire de whisky en grimaçant.

\- J'y pense, tu préfèrerais peut-être un bon cocktail à ce whisky !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Tonks attrapa deux nouveaux verres et se lança dans la préparation d'une nouvelle mixture, mélange d'alcool et de jus de citron. Elle tendit l'un des breuvages bleutés à la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

\- Un _Blue Lagoon_, ma spécialité ! Goûte !

Hermione s'exécuta et dû admettre que le cocktail avait très bon goût. Il était aussi beaucoup plus simple à boire que le whisky pur feu. Elle y trempa ses lèvres quelques fois devant le regard insistant de la femme qui lui faisait face en essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester lucide pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de ses questions.

\- Alors, comment occupes-tu tes journées ici ?

\- Je lis pas mal, les garçons n'aiment pas particulièrement la bibliothèque donc je profite de l'endroit pour être un peu seule.

\- Mh… Intéressant, rétorqua Tonks en notant le petit diminutif qu'avait utilisé Hermione pour parler de ses deux colocataires. Et tu lis quoi comme genre de livres ? Plutôt traités de magie, romances moldues ou encore livres érotiques ?

Hermione manqua s'étouffer en entendant la dernière proposition de Tonks tandis que celle-ci partit d'un grand fou rire. La brune porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et y but une réelle gorgée cette fois-ci, espérant sortir de ses pensées ce fameux après-midi où Sirius l'avait surprise un tel livre à la main. Tonks ne la quittait pas des yeux, analysant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, un air vraiment intrigué sur le visage.

\- Plutôt contes moldus, répondit finalement Hermione en essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Wendy et ses garçons perdus, n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à l'évocation de Tonks, ayant fait le même rapprochement quelques jours plus tôt, entre cette histoire et ce qu'elle vivait dans cette maison.

\- C'est un peu ça oui !

Les deux filles partirent d'un rire complice. Le rapprochement s'opérait. Trinquant, elles burent toutes deux une gorgée supplémentaire.

\- Alors dis-moi, que font _tes_ garçons perdus lors de leurs longues journées ?

Hermione nota l'utilisation du pronom possessif mais essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas réagir. Elle sentait déjà les premières bouffées de chaleur, causées par l'alcool, l'envahir et elle décida de ralentir son rythme de consommation. Elle avait une très mauvaise résistance à l'alcool.

\- Ils passent la plupart du temps à se disputer. Ou alors à salir la maison et moi je passe derrière eux pour tout nettoyer…, soupira Hermione.

\- Plutôt Cendrillon alors finalement !

Tonks gloussa. Son rire était mélodieux et très communicatif. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise en présence de cette jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait pas de jugement de sa part. Elle avait bien vu comment elle se comportait avec Charlie et Bill, même malgré la présence de Remus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amitié qui la liait elle-même à Ron et Harry. C'était plus fusionnel, plus sensuel.

Ils avaient indubitablement un passé commun qui les avait soudés plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître en considérant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient frères et l'un d'eux marié à présent, tout comme Tonks qui était même maman.

Malgré tout, Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui révéler ses déboires. Elle ne savait pas ce que tout cela allait donner et préférait le découvrir avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Et surtout, au fond d'elle, elle n'oubliait pas qui étaient ces deux hommes et quel était leur passé commun.

\- Et que font-ils pour occuper leurs nuits ? demanda Tonks d'un air suggestif, sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

Celle-ci porta son verre à sa bouche et en but une très longue gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Je n'en sais rien, on a des chambres séparées tu sais !

Elle avait essayé de lancer ça comme une plaisanterie, d'un air détaché. Elle sut qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tu as l'air déçue, tu préfèrerais que vous partagiez tous la même chambre ?

Tonks accompagna sa remarque d'un petit sourire en coin avant de littéralement exploser de rire face à la teinte écarlate que venait de prendre le visage d'Hermione.

Cette dernière, ne sachant que répondre, porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres et le vida cul-sec. Au diable ses bonnes résolutions sur le fait de ne pas boire trop d'alcool ! Le rire de Tonks s'intensifia devant son geste et elle resservit la brune en essayant de se calmer, ses cheveux ayant pris une teinte rose bonbon.

\- Tu sais, au risque de me répéter, tu as le droit d'être attirée par tes garçons perdus, souligna Tonks en reprenant son sérieux. Franchement, si j'étais enfermée ainsi avec deux mecs aussi sexy, toute la journée, et toute la nuit, je leur aurais déjà sauté dessus ! Surtout maintenant que Snape passe moins de temps dans son laboratoire de potions et n'a plus les cheveux gras en permanence !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, l'alcool lui montant une fois de plus à la tête. Les paroles de la jeune femme la déculpabilisaient légèrement de son comportement de l'avant-veille.

\- Mais ils ne me voient pas telle que toi…, soupira la brune sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Tonks ne manqua pas la remarque de la jeune fille et soupira à son tour, imaginant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Tu sais, Charlie, Bill et moi, on a eu une aventure il y a quelques années, avant Fleur et Remus bien sûr. Ce n'était rien de bien sérieux. On s'amusait simplement, on prenait du bon temps. Ils sont tous les deux à peine plus âgés que moi et pourtant ça n'a pas été facile de leur faire comprendre qu'ils m'intéressaient plus que comme des amis. Et je ne te parle même pas de ce que j'ai dû traverser pour être avec Remus !

Hermione écoutait, intriguée et légèrement surprise que la jeune femme s'ouvre ainsi à elle. Elle portait de temps à autre son verre à ses lèvres, ayant depuis longtemps oublié son envie de rester lucide.

\- Ne te décourage pas Hermione, si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr ! ajouta Tonks en essayant de reprendre un air sérieux.

L'alcool montait aussi à la tête de Tonks. La maternité lui avait fait perdre si rapidement l'endurance à l'alcool qu'elle avait si durement gagné pendant ses études ! Elle essayait toutefois de faire passer son message à Hermione.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle s'était éprise d'une amitié envers la brune dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt, dans cette même cuisine. Et ce sentiment ne faisait que grandir à mesure qu'elle apprenait à la connaître. Elle se retrouvait en cette jeune femme qui semblait chercher à s'affirmer, auprès des autres, et auprès d'elle-même également.

\- Ne te laisse pas dicter les règles par une quelconque morale ou la peur de ce qu'en diront les autres. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer. Alors le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est : fonce Hermione. Ne les laisse pas te rabaisser. Ne les laisse pas voir en toi une fillette que tu n'es plus.

\- Crois-moi, ça, c'est déjà fait…

Le murmure d'Hermione, qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir laissé passer, ne passa encore une fois pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Tonks. Un grand sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'elle dévisageait Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles burent une nouvelle gorgée avant que Tonks ne questionne à nouveau Hermione.

\- Alors racontes-moi tout à ton tour ! Qu'as-tu donc fait subir à tes garçons perdus ?

Ce cocktail se buvait peut-être un peu trop facilement, pensa Hermione avant de partir d'un éclat de rire communicatif en se remémorant la scène de l'avant-veille.

Sa conversation avec Tonks lui faisait voir les événements récents sous un autre angle, moins compliqué, plus naturel. Pour la première fois depuis que leur petit jeu de séduction avait commencé, Hermione n'avait plus aucun remords quant à ce qui pouvait arriver. Tonks avait raison, rien ne l'obligeait à se réfréner. Et au diable ce que les autres pourraient en penser. Quoi qu'il se passe ensuite.

Peut-être était-elle même impatiente que les choses évoluent encore. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi l'alcool qui chamboulait son jugement. Elle n'était en tout cas clairement pas en état de réfléchir à tout ça. Alors, elle se lança dans un récit détaillé des événements, devant une Tonks qui semblait aux anges d'avoir enfin accès aux ragots croustillants.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Ça semble en tout cas être le cas pour le précédent pour lequel le nombre de lectures à explosé (ce qui est étrange en soi vu qu'il y en a plus du coup sur ce chapitre que sur les précédent mais bon... ça restera un mystère xD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent un petit commentaire ou ajoutent ma fic en favori, ça me fais très plaisir de voir que ça vous plaît !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera comme d'habitude en fin de semaine prochaine ou début de la suivante ! Pour préciser un peu, je pense que je posterai soit le jeudi, soit le lundi à chaque fois à partir de maintenant.

A très vite !

Et pour finir, réponse à Jenny : Tu auras la réponse à ta question au prochain chapitre ! Je te laisse à présent trépigner d'impatience d'ici là ! (oui je sais, je suis diabolique !). Sur qui paries-tu ?


	7. Se délivrer d'une tentation

**CHAPITRE 6 :**** Se délivrer d'une tentation**

_Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit._

_\- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Le sérieux revint sur les visages respectifs de Tonks et Hermione lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, plusieurs minutes et un énième verre plus tard, sur les cinq hommes qui étaient restés dans le salon. Eux-mêmes semblaient particulièrement éméchés, même s'ils tenaient mieux l'alcool que les deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci ne purent se retenir plus de quelques secondes avant de rire de nouveau à gorge déployée, galvanisées par l'alcool qu'elles avaient ingurgité.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Le soupir de Snape, lorsqu'il aperçut les verres et la bouteille quasiment vides posés sur la table, n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes femmes qui rirent de plus belle. Lupin, clairement intrigué, s'approcha de Tonks et lui demanda la raison de leur fou rire.

\- Juste une histoire de Peter Pan…

Ce furent les seuls mots que la jeune femme fut en capacité de prononcer avant qu'elle n'explose à nouveau de rire, rejoignant Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêté.

Haussant les épaules, Lupin s'installa à côté de Tonks, rapidement suivi par Charlie et Bill tandis que Snape et Black firent le tour de la table pour s'installer de chaque côté d'Hermione. La configuration ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus le rire des deux jeunes filles.

Hermione, se tenant les côtés à force de rire, manqua tomber de sa chaise et fut retenue miraculeusement par Black qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant, le geste calmant quelque peu son rire. Elle repartit néanmoins de plus belle lorsqu'elle croisa son regard plus que surpris.

\- Je crois que vous avez suffisamment bu, décréta l'homme en écartant le verre d'Hermione.

La jeune fille n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, se blottissant légèrement contre l'homme qui la tenait toujours. Au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus besoin d'alcool de toute façon.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre.

Tonks se leva dans la foulée de sa remarque, entraînant Lupin, Charlie et Bill dans son sillage. Ils disparurent sans même qu'Hermione ne le remarque tandis que son rire ne voulait pas se tarir. Contrairement à ses craintes, cette soirée s'était révélée plus qu'intéressante. A présent, rire lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle s'était trouvée dans un tel état d'allégresse.

Son rire se bloqua néanmoins dans sa gorge quand elle vit une fiole de potion apparaître devant ses yeux. Se redressant (_depuis quand diable sa tête reposait-elle sur les genoux de Black ?_) elle fixa le liquide violacé qui brillait devant ses yeux. Elle releva son regard vers Tonks qui lui tendait la fiole.

\- J'ai failli oublier de te la donner ! Une gorgée avant, à chaque fois ! N'oublie pas !

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates fourra la potion dans la main d'Hermione avant de s'éclipser en riant. Le rire de la brune s'était au contraire complètement dissipé alors qu'elle n'osait relever les yeux vers ses deux garçons perdus, comme les avait si justement nommés Tonks. Elle rangea la potion dans sa poche et attrapa son verre qu'elle finit cul-sec sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne réagisse.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à relever les yeux vers Black à sa gauche. Un seul regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il connaissait cette potion. Son regard sombre n'avait de cesse de glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme tandis que sa main était toujours posée sur son ventre, comme s'il n'osait pas l'enlever.

Se tournant légèrement, elle croisa à son tour les yeux de Snape. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il reconnaissait cette potion. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient cette fois aucune dualité. Sa raison semblait s'être évaporée tandis que son désir avait pris le dessus, à la simple vue de cette fiole en possession de la jeune fille. Peut-être aussi en souvenir de son léger strip-tease improvisé de l'avant-veille. Et sans doute à cause de l'alcool qui avait fait tomber quelques-unes de ses barrières plus aisément que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Hermione avait souhaité qu'ils la considèrent comme une femme. C'était à présent le cas. Ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses vœux.

Le temps semblait comme figé. Les regards des deux hommes ne la quittaient pas. Ils semblaient attendre un geste, un signe, leur indiquant d'agir ou, au contraire, rappelant leurs raisons aux commandes.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de cette dernière solution. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser se ressaisir. Elle voulait qu'ils la voient telle qu'elle était, qu'ils lui fassent découvrir des plaisirs qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'ils lui fassent oublier les ténèbres de son esprit. Qu'ils l'aident à devenir la femme qu'elle voulait être, loin de l'enfant qu'avait traumatisée Bellatrix.

Son regard passant sans cesse de l'un à l'autre, elle récupéra la fiole qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Un grondement sourd à sa gauche la fit douter un instant avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et porte la fiole à sa bouche.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, miss Granger…, souffla la voix grave de Severus.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des garçons gentils..., rappela Sirius.

Ignorant leurs remarques d'un haussement d'épaules, sûre de sa décision, la jeune fille pencha la fiole et laissa glisser une lampée de la potion dans le fond de sa gorge avant de fermer les yeux un instant. Le goût n'était pas désagréable, légèrement sucré. Même l'odeur qui parvint à ses narines ne la rebuta pas. Un mélange fleuri qui laissait l'imagination s'évader vers des paysages aux milles merveilles.

Elle reposa la fiole à ses côtés et croisa tour à tour le regard de ses deux colocataires. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle n'en avait de toute manière pas envie.

\- Oublions pour un temps le passé, le futur et même le présent. Oublions pour un temps qui nous sommes, voulez-vous ? Je ne suis qu'une femme consentante et vous êtes simplement deux hommes consentants. Pourquoi ne pas simplement tout oublier et profiter pour un temps, écouter nos envies et nos corps ?

Son discours sembla plus que suffisant pour Sirius. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réagir, attrapant la jeune femme et l'asseyant à même la table devant lui, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il fondit dans la foulée sur elle pour échanger un baiser.

Contrairement à son empressement, leur baiser fut doux et terriblement sensuel. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur musquée envahir tout son espace. Elle ressentait les picotements dus aux frottements de sa barbe de trois jours sur ses joues.

Les mains de l'homme se déposèrent dans le creux de ses reins et elle passa les siennes autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle, approfondissant par là-même leur baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent sans effort et s'engagèrent dans un ballet langoureux et de plus en plus fougueux. Sirius semblait presque soulagé d'enfin pouvoir finir l'ébauche de baiser qu'ils avaient entamé deux jours plus tôt.

A leurs côtés, la brune entendit Severus grogner. Evidemment, la situation était plus simple pour Sirius. Il n'avait jamais été son professeur. Les circonstances semblaient ainsi moins inappropriées. Hermione tourna son regard vers Severus lorsque Sirius s'écarta finalement.

Le maître des potions ne put qu'admirer la profonde lueur de désir qui brillait au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Ses joues rougies, ses cheveux désordonnés, sauvages, et ses lèvres charnues, rougies par le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Sirius, étaient un réel supplice.

\- Severus.

Son prénom roula agréablement dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Une invitation aux plaisirs qui semblait réellement impossible à ignorer. L'homme ne savait pour autant comment réagir. Il était perturbé par la tournure de la situation, surpris de l'évolution très (_trop ?_) rapide de leur relation.

\- Je pense que nous avons tous bien trop bu pour cela.

\- Te sens-tu mal ? Parce que pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, lui rétorqua Hermione.

\- Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, miss Granger.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Snape…, commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

Les regards des deux hommes s'accrochèrent dans un échange silencieux. Le premier incitait le second à se décider rapidement. Il était d'accord pour l'accepter dans cet échange, tel que semblait le vouloir la jeune femme, aussi étrange que cela soit. Il était d'accord pour la partager, avec lui, mettre tout leur passé derrière et oublier tout simplement tout ce qui les séparait pour un temps.

Parce qu'après huit mois de vie commune, leurs disputes se répétaient et n'avaient plus rien de leur splendeur passée. Plus rien de leur efficacité passée non plus. Il leur fallait tous deux un nouveau moyen d'occuper leurs esprits. Et Hermione le leur offrait sur un plateau. _A quoi bon refuser pour une prétendue morale à laquelle ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne croyait ?_

\- Severus, viens…

Hermione tendit sa main vers son ancien professeur, interrompant l'échange oculaire entre les deux hommes. Dans un réflexe, le maître des potions posa sa main dans la sienne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant ses doigts s'entremêler aux siens.

Hermione l'attira vers elle sans lui laisser la possibilité de refuser. Il se retrouva ainsi à quelques centimètres d'elle, bien trop près à son goût, bien trop loin à celui de la jeune femme.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour un temps et, encore une fois, la vague de désir qui brillait dans les yeux chocolat fit frémir Severus. _Non, après réflexion, ses yeux n'étaient pas couleur chocolat, mais plutôt couleur whisky_. Couleur de la tentation, avec un goût d'interdit auquel il était si difficile de résister.

Ses yeux noirs glissèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, terriblement attirantes.

Était-il prêt pour ça ? Était-il prêt à oublier qui était Hermione malgré tout le désir qu'il ressentait actuellement ? Était-il prêt à la partager avec son ancien ennemi ? Était-il prêt à vivre tout cela, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, avec ses deux colocataires ?

Ça semblait très intime. Peut-être trop. Mais n'étaient-ils pas, en réalité, les personnes les mieux placées pour une telle expérience ? Ils partageaient déjà tant, via leurs passés respectifs, qu'il savait ne recevoir aucun jugement de leur part.

Semblant trouver le temps long, Hermione s'humidifia les lèvres en faisant sortir légèrement un petit bout de langue mutine. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Severus pour qu'il prenne finalement possession de sa bouche, brutalement, comme pour empêcher sa raison de réagir. Il entendit clairement Hermione gémir contre lui et ne put retenir lui-même un léger gémissement, oubliant finalement toute raison.

La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme, pour le rapprocher d'elle, ou l'empêcher de partir, et il positionna ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, la serrant contre lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant leur respiration, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi excitant. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier plan à trois qu'il vivait, même avec un autre homme. Mais le petit goût d'interdit qui persistait rendait les choses terriblement plus intéressantes.

Les trois colocataires échangèrent un regard dans un moment de flottement, avant qu'Hermione ne fasse passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête, révélant son corps à peine recouvert de la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements aux deux hommes. Elle perçut leurs regards glisser sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il est encore temps, Hermione…

Le soupçon de regain de raison de Severus ne dura pas. Il n'avait même pas été réellement conscient ou complet, tandis que l'homme avait gardé le tutoiement.

\- J'en ai envie, répondit la jeune femme dans un murmure. Je vous veux.

\- Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'engages ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Sirius.

\- Parfaitement.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'ils échangèrent. Ensuite, tout ne fut plus que gémissements et grondements. Sirius, plus expérimenté, menait la danse tandis que Severus et Hermione découvraient des plaisirs qu'ils avaient à peine osé fantasmer.

L'alcool aidant, la gêne n'eut pas sa place dans leur échange. Pas plus que la jalousie. Tout passé était oublié. Ils n'étaient que trois personnes profitant simplement d'un instant pour finalement entièrement se laisser aller.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait son lit, un long moment plus tard, Hermione sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Parce que pour la première fois, l'ombre de Bellatrix avait entièrement disparut de son esprit. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver pleinement.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réveiller en sursaut au petit matin.

Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir les effets du Doloris que Bellatrix venait de lui envoyer dans son rêve et elle se précipita aux toilettes attenantes à sa chambre pour vomir. Elle espérait que personne ne l'entende. Après réflexion, elle supposa qu'ils mettraient ça sur le compte de l'alcool dont ils avaient abusé la veille au soir, surtout elle.

Elle se rinça rapidement la bouche dans le lavabo et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se rallongea dans son lit et but d'une traite la potion anti gueule de bois que le maître des potions avait eu la bienveillance de faire apparaître pendant la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains sur son visage, espérant éloigner les restes de son rêve. Un tremblement la saisit et elle se força à rouvrir les yeux.

« _Tu es en sécurité… Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_ »

Son mantra post-cauchemar tournait dans son esprit. Elle se concentrait dessus en attendant que la potion agisse. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle régule sa consommation d'alcool, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses tempes battre au rythme de son cœur.

_Ou pas_, s'insinua une petite voix dans sa tête tandis que les événements de la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire de naître sur son visage. Elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle parvenait parfaitement à se rappeler chaque baiser et chaque caresse échangés, malgré l'état alcoolisé dans lequel elle s'était trouvée. Elle n'aurait voulu les oublier pour rien au monde tant elle avait apprécié la douceur et la brutalité mélangées de leurs échanges.

Bien sûr, elle se rendait parfaitement compte que ses pensées étaient plus que contradictoires. Mais _ses_ deux garçons perdus se complétaient parfaitement quand il s'agissait de la satisfaire, pensa-t-elle en s'amusant du pronom possessif. Une pensée comme quoi elle ferait bien de le garder pour elle lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne la chasse d'un petit rire.

Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Penser aux événements de la veille avait été plus qu'efficace pour éloigner définitivement les derniers souvenirs de son cauchemar. Se levant, elle essaya d'écouter les bruits de la maison mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle attrapa rapidement une petite robe et des sous-vêtements avant de filer vers la salle de bain.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans le couloir, ne sachant comment elle pourrait réagir en les croisant. Autant la nuit dernière avait fait tomber toutes barrières entre eux, autant elle doutait que celles-ci ne se soient pas remises en place dès le matin.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que l'alcool avait grandement aidé les événements de la veille. Elle ne doutait pas que rien ne se serait passé sans cela. L'animosité entre les deux hommes, leur passé commun, étaient tels qu'elle doutait qu'ils arrivent à le surmonter un jour totalement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et la referma derrière elle, toute à ses pensées, serrant ses habits dans ses bras contre son torse afin de cacher légèrement sa nuisette en soie qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Bien que les deux hommes n'eussent plus vraiment besoin de leur imagination pour savoir à quoi ressemblait le corps d'Hermione.

La jeune femme sursauta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit le rideau de la douche bouger. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur la tête de Black qu'il avait fait dépasser en l'entendant rentrer. Il lui lança un regard surpris, bien vite effacé par un air mutin et charmeur.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, reflet d'un réveil récent.

Hermione rougit avant de se fustiger mentalement. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de réagir aussi violemment quand ils jouaient avec elle. Parce qu'elle était parfaitement consciente que le sourire de Black n'avait rien d'un sourire gêné.

Elle imaginait très bien les images qui devaient se jouer dans l'esprit de l'homme alors que son regard la détaillait de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur certaines zones bien particulières. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je… la porte n'était pas fermée, j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait personne.

Sirius sourit en l'entendant balbutier.

\- Tu sais, la douche est assez grande pour deux si tu veux me rejoindre.

Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Et d'un geste, il écarta légèrement le rideau de la douche, laissant Hermione apercevoir son torse et l'une de ses jambes. Rougissant, la jeune fille ne put empêcher son regard de détailler chaque partie visible du corps nu de l'homme, s'attardant sur les tatouages qui le parsemaient. Pas plus qu'elle n'arriva à retenir son regard lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur le rideau de douche, au niveau de l'entrejambe de Sirius. Ce dernier aboya de rire, ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

\- Sirius ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de le rappeler à l'ordre, n'appréciant pas vraiment qu'il se moque d'elle ainsi.

Cela n'eut pour effet qu'augmenter le rire de l'homme jusqu'à ce que des coups retentissent sur la porte et que la voix de Snape ne s'élève, acide.

\- Miss Granger ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous rappeler la règle numéro 1 ?! Je vous laisse trois secondes pour sortir de cette salle de bain !

Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent en chien de faïence. L'homme haussa les épaules et retourna dans la douche. Hermione soupira. _Pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis ne tombent toujours que sur elle ?_

Se retournant, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit pour sortir. Elle n'avait cependant pas prévu que Snape se trouverait juste derrière celle-ci et elle lui rentra dedans alors qu'elle s'élançait pour retourner dans sa chambre. La collision eut pour effet de les faire tomber tous deux par terre.

Hermione sentit les vêtements propres, qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, voler, tandis qu'elle essayait de se retenir du mieux possible pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, son regard croisa celui, surpris, de Snape.

Elle réalisa alors la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, allongée au sol. Ou plutôt allongée sur Snape qui lui-même était allongé dos au sol. Hermione n'osa bouger pendant quelques secondes. Son regard était accroché à celui de l'homme. Ses yeux noirs la fascinaient tandis qu'il lui semblait y voir passer toute une nuée d'émotions.

Elle se prit à se demander l'espace d'un instant comment Voldemort avait bien pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait été un espion, tant il semblait simple de voir les émotions se bousculer dans le noir de ses yeux. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il ne devait certainement pas regarder Voldemort de la façon dont il la regardait, elle, avec cette ombre de désir qui voilait le fond de ses yeux. Rapidement, le masque impassible reprit sa place sur le visage de l'homme.

\- Cela vous fait rire, Miss Granger ?

La voix de l'homme était sèche mais elle n'y décela aucun reproche particulier, malgré le retour au vouvoiement. Elle appréciait la chaleur qu'elle y décelait, souvenir de leur nuit passée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Sirius venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain et fixait ses deux colocataires allongés au sol. Hermione avait relevé la tête à ses paroles, se tournant quelque peu pour l'apercevoir. Elle était maintenant assise sur le maître des cachots et se tortillait, gênée du spectacle qu'elle offrait.

Un grondement sourd fit redescendre son regard sur le visage du maître des potions qui avait fermé les yeux. Sentant une bosse se former sous ses fesses et réalisant qu'elle devait se frotter sur une partie particulièrement sensible de l'anatomie de l'homme, Hermione se releva d'un bond en arrière en marmonnant de petites excuses.

Elle frappa le torse de Sirius qui la retint d'un bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de nouveau. Severus resta au sol quelques secondes supplémentaires, afin de se reprendre, avant de se relever à son tour.

Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, elle n'aurait clairement pas pensé que tout ceci se passerait ainsi. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, ça permettait au moins de briser un peu la glace et la gêne qui auraient pu résulter de la nuit précédente.

Elle laissa son regard fixer l'homme face à elle, Sirius étant toujours dans son dos, une main passée le long de son ventre. Elle sentit sa tête s'approcher de ses cheveux, reniflant son odeur tandis que ses doigts caressaient délicatement le tissu léger de sa nuisette.

Severus avait les yeux rivés sur eux, hésitant apparemment sur la conduite à tenir. Ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser le temps à leur raison de refaire surface et qu'ils lui disent que tout ceci avait été une erreur. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à renouveler leurs exploits de quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis bien trop longtemps et savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sans avaler quelque chose de solide.

Alors, elle réduit au silence son courage de Gryffondor et décida tout simplement de fuir. Se dégageant gentiment de la poigne de Sirius, Hermione ramassa en vitesse ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle s'appuya quelques secondes, dos à la porte, en soupirant. _Merlin qu'elle avait envie de ressortir et de leur sauter dessus !_

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais elle était loin de le regretter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle s'était sentie bien et belle. Tous ses doutes sur son physique l'avaient quittée. Tous les tourments qui hantaient son esprit sans cesse s'étaient écartés l'espace de quelques instants. Elle en était ressortie apaisée. Et cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Si tel était le prix à payer pour gagner en tranquillité d'esprit, elle était prête à recommencer dès que possible, tant que les deux autres voudraient bien d'elle.

Laissant l'eau chaude calmer ses pulsions, Hermione se demanda comment elle pourrait un jour avoir une relation normale après ce qu'elle vivait ici. Tout avait basculé en quelques jours. À présent, elle aurait presque souhaité rester enfermée dans cette maison pour toujours avec ses deux garçons perdus.

Elle descendit à la cuisine plusieurs minutes plus tard et se lança dans la préparation d'un bon repas bien consistant. Vu l'état de son ventre qui criait famine, et l'heure avancée de la matinée, elle avait décidé de sauter le petit déjeuner pour se jeter directement sur le plat du midi.

Elle se figea un instant en pénétrant dans la cuisine. La petite fiole violette trônait au milieu de la table qui avait supporté leurs ébats de la veille. Les images de leurs corps s'entremêlant se rappelèrent à son souvenir avec force. Elle se remémorait les baisers enflammés de Sirius, laissant des traînées de feu sur leur passage. Elle sentait encore les caresses de Severus, recouvrant la moindre parcelle de sa peau. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque percevoir de nouveau leurs odeurs qui se mélangeaient tandis qu'ils l'enlaçaient.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrangeté de la situation, considérant l'identité des deux hommes à qui elle s'était offerte la veille. Elle n'arrivait qu'à moitié à comprendre comment et pourquoi ils avaient participé ainsi, ensemble. Pour autant, elle avait beau ressasser tout cela dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à trouver une raison de regretter. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils en fassent autant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione rangea la fiole dans un placard et ouvrit une fenêtre en grand afin d'aérer la pièce.

L'air froid qui pénétra soudainement dans la pièce la fit frissonner. A moins que ce ne soit dû aux images qui tournaient dans sa tête et aux sensations qu'elle avait encore l'impression de ressentir.

Secouant la tête, Hermione alluma le petit poste de radio et se lança dans la préparation du repas. Elle sursauta plusieurs minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups être frappés contre la porte. Se retournant, baguette levée dans un réflexe dont elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais se débarrasser, Hermione sourit en apercevant finalement Elphias Doge. Il tenait une chouette nyctale au pelage brun, enfermée dans une petite cage de transport qu'il lui tendit immédiatement après l'avoir saluée.

\- Vous pourrez envoyer votre lettre grâce à Jelly dès que vous l'aurez rédigée. Elle reviendra toute seule chez moi après sa commission et je récupèrerai la cage lors de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Elphias ! lui indiqua-t-il en souriant.

Hermione hocha la tête et prépara deux tasses de thé avant de lui proposer de rester déjeuner avec eux, ce que l'homme accepta avec grand plaisir. Ils discutèrent légèrement, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Sirius pénètre dans la pièce quelques minutes après.

\- Ça sent vraiment bon par ici ! s'exclama le maraudeur avant d'apercevoir Doge. Oh bonjour Elphias, j'avais complètement oublié que tu devais passer !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement sous le regard que posa Sirius sur elle. Le sous-entendu était clair, elle savait très bien ce qui le lui avait fait oublier. Se détournant pour cacher son trouble, elle proposa une tasse de thé à Sirius et celui-ci s'installa à son tour autour de la table.

Elphias Doge était un homme qu'Hermione estimait presqu'aussi âgé que le défunt Dumbledore. Ses cheveux blancs s'éclaircissaient tandis qu'il ne lui en restait presque plus sur le sommet du crâne. Malgré son air légèrement antipathique, il était très gentil et n'était pas en manque d'histoires à raconter sur le tour du monde qu'il avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Il était justement en train de citer certaines de ses folles aventures quand Severus pénétra dans la pièce.

Hermione se leva pour positionner les couverts à table, laissant les hommes échanger les banalités habituelles. Elle fit léviter les casseroles du plat afin de les déposer au milieu de la table. En se retournant, elle eut un temps d'arrêt en réalisant que les deux hommes de la maison lui avaient laissé la place qui avait été sienne la veille au soir, avant que tout ne dérape.

Elle essaya de paraître aussi impassible que possible lorsqu'elle s'assit sur la chaise où tout avait commencé, évitant ostensiblement les regards amusés que Sirius et Severus portèrent sur elle.

Le repas se passa sans encombre et Elphias repartit rapidement après, ayant du travail qui l'attendait. Tout en la saluant, il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui ne put, encore une fois, s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait, miss, mais je n'avais encore jamais vu ses deux-là passer autant de temps ensemble dans une pièce sans s'écharper. Il n'y a même pas eu une seule insulte ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais continuez comme ça, les prochaines réunions de l'Ordre en seront beaucoup plus agréables !

Il partit dans un rire, disparaissant dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Hermione le regarda disparaître, un brin troublée. Elle se retourna en sursautant légèrement lorsque la voix de Severus retentit derrière elle.

\- Si nous avons la permission de ce cher Doge, pourquoi nous priver de continuer, n'est-ce pas, miss Granger ?

L'homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il avait parfaitement entendu les paroles d'Elphias. Un frisson parcourut le corps d'Hermione lorsqu'elle réalisa le sous-entendu dans ses paroles.

Il semblait clairement avoir envie de recommencer leurs exploits de la veille, aussi surprenant cela pouvait-il paraître. Sa voix avait été suave, emplie de désir qu'il ne cherchait même plus à dissimuler. Il semblait avoir abandonné toute raison alors que son regard n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre le corps et le visage de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci déglutit péniblement. Elle se sentait fébrile, prise au piège de ses émotions et de ses désirs. Les paroles de Sirius la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Nous ne sommes pas de gentils garçons_.

Ils l'avaient été pourtant, l'emmenant lentement là où ils voulaient alors qu'elle s'était entièrement offerte à eux. À présent, le regard sombre de Severus lui laissait présager la vérité cachée derrière les paroles de Sirius.

Elle ne put que le dévisager lorsque Severus s'approcha lentement d'elle, une lueur féroce, dangereuse, brillant dans ses yeux, symbole des merveilles qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réagirait ainsi mais après tout, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, ils n'étaient clairement plus à une fois près. Même si les choses semblaient différentes, sans l'emprise de l'alcool, plus réelles peut-être.

Elle remarqua vaguement qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Il semblait la vouloir pour lui seul aujourd'hui. Le fait qu'il n'appose aucun sortilège ayant pu assurer leur tranquillité la fit sourire. Il la voulait seule, mais n'était pas contre un peu de présence plus tardive, semblait-il. Elle n'avait apparemment pas été la seule à avoir apprécié leur sauterie de la veille.

Hermione ferma les yeux en le laissant venir à elle. Ils lui avaient fait découvrir un nouveau monde. Ils avaient réveillé la femme qui était en elle. Elle avait émergé grâce à leurs baisers de la veille. Maintenant, elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait se perdre encore dans la folie que lui procurait le plaisir. Cette douce folie, si éloignée de celle qu'elle avait connu sous la baguette de Bellatrix.

Elle chassa la femme de ses pensées tandis que Severus l'attrapait par les hanches avant de la basculer sur le canapé et de s'allonger de tout son long sur elle. Un couinement surpris lui échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'une situation similaire vous semblait particulièrement amusante ce matin, Miss Granger. N'est-ce plus le cas à présent ?

Hermione grogna pour toute réponse. Severus cherchait à se venger, à reprendre le pouvoir sur elle. Elle sentit ses mains être glissées au-dessus de sa tête avant d'être maintenues dans cette position par l'une de celles de Severus. Le regard de l'homme détaillait son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres dont il s'approcha lentement. Leur baiser fut doux, surprenant la jeune femme qui l'avait imaginé plus brutal, mais cela n'empêcha pas un gémissement de remonter le long de sa gorge.

Elle se cambra légèrement en sentant la main libre de Severus parcourir ses hanches et ses cuisses, faisant remonter peu à peu le tissu de sa robe. Tous ses gestes étaient d'une extrême lenteur et délicatesse. Il jouait avec elle, faisant monter le désir d'Hermione et la frustrant quelque peu au passage.

Elle ne put retenir un léger râle de frustration sortir de sa bouche sous les caresses, bien trop pieuses à son goût, de Severus. Elle se cambra de nouveau, se collant au corps de l'homme, afin de lui faire comprendre son envie de plus.

\- Impatiente, miss Granger ?

\- Très, _Professeur_.

Son ton était légèrement ironique, mais cela n'agaça pas le maître des potions. Bien au contraire, son regard se voila encore plus de désir tandis qu'il s'emparait fougueusement de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Les caresses et baisers de l'homme s'enchaînèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme finisse par se cambrer en criant son nom tandis qu'elle rejoignait un monde aux milles couleurs.

Severus s'écarta légèrement afin de la laisser reprendre ses esprits. Il regardait le corps en sueur de la jeune femme étendue sur le canapé, entièrement offerte. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se rallongea sur Hermione lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, leur arrachant à tous deux un petit gémissement lorsque leurs intimités respectives entrèrent en contact.

Severus passa une main sur le visage de la femme, repoussant une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur. Hermione planta son regard dans le sien. Une lueur mutine y régnait. La jeune fille semblait n'avoir pas fini de vouloir jouer.

D'un mouvement de hanche, elle les fit tous deux basculer sur le sol. Le dos de Severus au sol, Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, inversant les rôles.

\- Je crois me souvenir que vous aviez particulièrement apprécié cette position ce matin, malgré vos dires.

Elle murmurait à l'oreille de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement à ses paroles, un grondement s'échappant de sa gorge tandis que ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées. Hermione se frotta légèrement contre lui, tout doucement. Elle avait envie de se venger pour son petit jeu du départ.

Une voix dans son dos la fit revenir à la réalité dans un sursaut.

\- Hermione !

La voix de Sirius était féroce et dure. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait tant contrarier l'homme. Le frottement que cela occasionna contre Severus le fit grogner.

Sirius s'approchait, une petite fiole violette dans la main.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très raisonnable d'oublier ça.

Il lui tendit la fiole qu'elle attrapa en rougissant. Elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé, toute préoccupée par ses désirs. Elle débouchonna la potion et en avala une gorgée. Une petite pensée sur le fait qu'elle aurait certainement dû être gênée par le public qu'elle avait la traversa. Elle la chassa cependant très vite au souvenir de leurs ébats de la veille.

\- Alors comme ça, tu souhaites la garder pour toi tout seul, Snape ?

Sirius avait parlé d'une voix amusée, contrastant avec le ton qu'il utilisait habituellement pour s'adresser à l'homme. Il cachait mal toutefois le soupçon de jalousie qu'il ressentait. Hermione lui tendit la petite fiole après l'avoir bouchonnée de nouveau.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de nous interrompre, grogna Severus en réponse à Sirius.

La suite s'enchaîna très vite tandis que Sirius rejoignit leurs ébats. La jeune femme fut au centre de toutes les attentions des deux hommes et elle soupira d'aise quand tout se termina. Elle resta allongée à même le sol, les yeux fermés, se repaissant des derniers instants et des sensations encore nouvelles qu'elle avait explorées.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione était allongée dans son lit. Un instant désorientée, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle avait dû s'endormir à même le sol du salon et que ses hommes avaient dû la déplacer jusqu'à son lit pour qu'elle se repose.

S'étirant, elle sentit le drap glisser sur son corps encore nu, lui arrachant un frisson au souvenir de l'après-midi. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment surprenants. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils pourraient mettre ainsi toute rancœur de côté. Il était on ne peut plus flatteur de se dire qu'elle en était la raison. Même si tout ça n'était qu'une passade, pour penser à autre chose qu'à leur enfermement et à leur passé douloureux. Ce n'était que du sexe, loin de toute sentiment. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Leur trio se complétait à merveilles. Il y avait l'envie de contrôle de Severus et sa rudesse, malgré son abandon total dès que la jeune femme reprenait le dessus. Il y avait la fougue de Sirius et son expérience passée qui lui permettait de faire toujours les bons gestes. Chacun d'eux avait sa propre personnalité. Ensemble, ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il y avait elle-même, Hermione Granger, prête à s'offrir à chacun d'eux, et surtout aux deux, oubliant toute morale. Ils étaient comme dans un monde à part, loin de toute raison et de tout jugement. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence des autres, oubliant tous leurs problèmes, toutes leurs frustrations, dans leurs ébats partagés.

On avait voulu les enfermer dans cette maison, ils avaient finalement trouvé une échappatoire que très certainement personne n'avait prévue. Ensemble, ils se libéraient. Hermione avait été l'élément manquant dans le duo, jusqu'à son arrivée dans la maison.

Elle y avait rapidement trouvé ses marques à son emménagement. Maintenant, elle y avait trouvé sa place, son rôle. Elle n'était plus une jeune fille désespérée, ils lui avaient permis de prendre confiance en elle. Et malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de cette maison, elle se sentait protégée et sereine entre ces murs, avec ses garçons perdus. Elle avait enfin l'impression de commencer à se reconstruire doucement après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle évitait simplement de réfléchir à ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier sur elle-même et sur qui elle devenait.

Hermione s'étira dans son lit. Sa sieste lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en se levant ce matin que sa journée se déroulerait ainsi, surtout avec le passage d'Elphias.

Penser à l'homme rappela à Hermione la mission qu'elle s'était donnée, à savoir prévenir Harry et Ron des dragons qui couvaient Gringotts. Elle se doutait que là était leur prochaine destination et qu'ils en étaient parvenus aux mêmes déductions qu'elle sur le fait que Bellatrix cachait un horcruxe dans son coffre. Elle n'aurait pas autant insisté à propos de l'épée si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione à la pensée de ses deux amis. Elle avait tellement l'impression d'être devenue une autre personne depuis qu'ils étaient séparés… Elle appréhendait quelque peu leurs éventuelles retrouvailles. _Comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer qu'elle avait profité d'être enfermée dans une maison avec deux hommes pour découvrir tous les plaisirs possibles, surtout vu l'identité des deux !_

Elle se leva et attrapa des sous-vêtements propres ainsi qu'un débardeur et un short en jean, décidant d'aller prendre une petite douche avant de s'atteler à sa tâche. Elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle noua autour de son torse, peu désireuse de se balader nue dans la maison, malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de partager avec ses habitants.

Hermione atteignit la salle de bain sans encombre et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien, détendant ses muscles quelques peu courbaturés du sport de chambre qu'ils avaient partagé dans la cuisine la veille, puis dans le salon. Elle ne leur donnait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir baptisé toutes les pièces du 12 Grimmauld Place.

Elle s'habilla rapidement en sortant de sa douche et fila dans la bibliothèque. Elle attrapa un bout de parchemin, une plume et un encrier sur le petit bureau qui logeait dans un coin de la pièce avant de ressortir de la pièce. Elle descendit à la cuisine avec tout son attirail. Passant devant la porte du salon, elle hésita un instant et prit son courage à deux mains avant de jeter un œil dans la pièce. Elle préférait prévenir ses deux hommes avant d'envoyer sa lettre, de façon à éviter de possibles situations embarrassantes.

Elle découvrit Sirius et Severus dans la pièce. Le premier était assis près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur la rue. Le second était dans le canapé, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains tandis que son regard se perdait dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle resta quelques secondes à la porte, profitant du spectacle qu'ils offraient. Oui, plus cela allait, plus elle appréciait sa vie dans cette maison, malgré tout ce qui pouvait se passer dehors.

Toussotant pour les prévenir de sa présence, Hermione pénétra dans le salon. Les regards des deux hommes pivotèrent vers elle et glissèrent le long de son corps. Peut-être devrait-elle se vêtir un peu plus et éviter de se balader dans ses courtes tenues tous les jours, pensa-t-elle rapidement avant de chasser cette idée. Elle aimait bien trop leurs regards flatteurs, s'attachant à chaque courbe de sa silhouette.

\- Bien dormi, miss Granger ?

La voix de Severus la sortit de ses pensées. Fini les « Hermione », fini le tutoiement. Il semblait que l'homme les réservait pour leurs ébats ou ses moments alcoolisés. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait son besoin de remettre de la distance entre eux à chaque fois, mais voulait bien lui laisser son impression de contrôle tant qu'il continuait de la regarder ainsi, avec ses yeux perçants qui lui remémoraient tant de belles choses s'étant produites sur le canapé même où il se tenait à présent.

\- Très bien merci, répondit-elle simplement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle laissa passer un instant, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son ancien professeur avant de se souvenir de la raison de son passage dans le salon. Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup trop tendance à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

\- Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'allais envoyer un mot à Charlie Weasley pour lui proposer de passer ce soir ou demain.

Hermione avait laissé son regard voguer entre Sirius et Severus en prononçant ces quelques mots, observant leurs réactions. L'animagus s'était tendu et l'avait regardée d'un regard impassible, comme s'il voulait cacher derrière les conclusions auxquelles le menait son esprit. Severus, quant à lui, lui avait jeté un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi rechercher la compagnie de ce rouquin ?

La voix de Severus était amère, emplie d'une colère sourde. Mais Hermione était loin d'être déstabilisée, elle appréciait au contraire cette jalousie à peine masquée que ses deux garçons perdus exprimaient à son égard. Ils étaient possessifs. Ce qui était assez étrange vu comment ils la partageaient entre eux. Mais il était clair qu'ils ne laisseraient personne d'autre entrer dans l'équation. Elle-même n'en avait pas le moins du monde envie, pas quand ce regard noir lui laisser présager la plus agréable des punitions face à son sourire effronté.

Se tournant vers Sirius, elle remarqua qu'il était descendu de son perchoir pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait un air dangereux sur le visage. Fut un temps où elle aurait pu être intimidée par l'atmosphère régnant dans la pièce. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Mais Hermione n'y voyait que désir et jalousie. Deux sentiments très flatteurs en considérant qu'ils étaient exprimés à son égard.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis qu'elle entendait les deux hommes gronder. Vraiment, elle ne pouvait plus avoir peur d'eux après ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Décidant de ne pas les tourmenter plus que de raison, elle reprit la parole pour les calmer.

\- Ce n'est rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer en ce moment, j'en suis sûre. Inutile de réagir ainsi messieurs.

Sa voix était juste légèrement moqueuse pour qu'ils ne se vexent pas. Elle détesterait rendre leurs rapports plus froids et distants. Décidant de se faire pardonner, elle s'approcha de Sirius qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser rapide au coin des lèvres. Elle répéta son geste avec Severus, laissant les deux hommes pantois et surpris par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation et le geste de la jeune femme.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de la cuisine et se retourna pour apprécier leurs expressions. Puis, elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien faire une entorse à leur règle tacite de ne pas parler de l'étrange relation qui les liait. Elle espérait que cela les inciterait à continuer leur relation et que leur raison ne reprendrait pas le dessus.

\- Inutile d'être jaloux messieurs, vous auriez dû comprendre que certaines choses vous étaient réservées à vous deux. Doutez-vous tant de mon entière satisfaction que vous pensiez que je veuille me réfugier dans les bras d'un autre, quelques heures à peine après nos ébats ?

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Finalement, je n'aurai pas réussi à tenir des prédictions de jours pour poster, mais comme je suis en avance, je ne devrai pas avoir de critiques (et puis à 23h, on est presque jeudi non ?) :p

Je vous poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'appréhension, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire, on reviendra par la suite sur les ressentis de Severus et Sirius dans les chapitres suivant vis-à-vis de tout ça avec beaucoup plus d'introspection.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (ou vos critiques...) !

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine !

Et comme d'hab, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : J'espère que ça t'as plu, merci encore pour ta review. Finalement, tu auras à moitié gagné ton pari ;) Comment ça ? Moi tricher ? Jamais...!

Coralie49 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! Pour le nombre de chapitres... globalement, j'en ai 12 pour le moment, qui me font arriver à un point où je pourrai m'arrêter... Mais j'ai aussi envie d'une suite (je ne sais pas m'arrêter non...) qui risque d'être au moins deux fois plus longue... J'en ai une bonne partie d'écrit déjà mais avec beaucoup de re-travail à faire dessus donc il ne me reste plus qu'à décider si je mets tout à la suite ou si je coupe en deux fictions différentes, pour que ceux qui veulent s'arrêter le puisse, à voir donc ! Mais je n'ai pas fini de torturer mes petits perso en tout cas ! Pour le moment, les choses s'améliorent mais par la suite, je leur réserve bien des misères... Les pauvres !


	8. Dragon

**Chapitre 7 :**** Dragon**

_Il n'est pas prudent d'écarter de ses calculs un dragon vivant, quand on est près de lui._

_\- J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

Hermione rit légèrement en disparaissant dans la cuisine. Elle espérait que sa petite révélation permettrait à la relation qu'elle partageait avec ses deux garçons perdus de perdurer. Elle craignait plus que tout qu'ils réalisent l'inconvenance de tout cela et qu'ils veuillent y mettre un terme. Mais pour le moment, tout semblait partir sur de bonnes bases. Sans doute parce qu'au final, ils avaient tous les trois besoin de quelque chose comme ça.

Leur passé les avait chacun marqué de façon profonde. Sans doute la voyaient-ils comme leur exutoire, leur moyen de racheter leur peine. Son rôle était de penser leurs plaies, de les sauver, avant qu'ils ne soient libérés de cette maison. Et le leur était de la sauver, elle.

S'asseyant à la table de la cuisine, Hermione rédigea rapidement un mot pour Charlie, lui expliquant qu'elle aimerait en savoir plus sur les dragons se trouvant à Gringotts. Elle mit cela sur le fait qu'elle s'ennuyait terriblement, ici enfermée dans cette maison avec deux hommes adultes avec qui il lui était difficile de discuter du fait de leur grande différence d'âge.

Bien sûr, elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Oh ! Comme elle aurait aimé rester seule à tout jamais avec ses deux garçons perdus ! Comme elle souhaitait pouvoir oublier tout le reste !

Mais elle ne pouvait oublier ses amis et elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il répondrait favorablement à sa requête. Et que ses deux colocataires se comporteraient bien lors de la visite du jeune homme.

Elle donna le mot à Jelly, la chouette que lui avait apportée Elphias le midi même et la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Une part d'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir faire comme ce hibou et simplement battre des ailes pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Soupirant, elle attrapa la cape qui traînait près de la porte fenêtre de la cuisine et sortit dans le minuscule jardin qui s'étendait derrière la maison.

La fraîcheur de l'air lui fit l'effet d'une claque, lui rappelant que le temps n'avait pas arrêté son cours à l'extérieur des murs de la maison. Elle frissonna et resserra les pans de la cape autour de son corps peu couvert, et certainement pas assez pour une telle température. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de l'air sur son visage. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie, cela lui avait manqué.

Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais cela lui faisait du bien, chassant pour un temps la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait et la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour Harry et Ron. _Allaient-ils s'en sortir ?_ Une part d'elle aurait souhaité être encore à leurs côtés.

Une autre part ne cessait de lui remémorer les événements du Manoir Malfoy, comme un souvenir de la dangerosité de l'aventure. Un rappel d'à quel point le monde peut être cruel et que la mort n'est jamais bien loin, cachée dans les recoins sombres.

Enfin, une dernière part d'elle-même n'avait de cesse de lui souffler qu'elle n'aurait pas connu les récents évènements si elle n'avait pas été enfermée ici. Et elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant à ça.

Essuyant les quelques larmes ayant débordé de ses yeux, la jeune femme était bien incapable de dire laquelle de ces parts d'elle-même était la plus forte et lui dictait le plus son comportement. Elle avait parfois l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître depuis quelque temps. D'abord brisée, puis sous-estimée, puis appréciée à nouveau mais par des personnes dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être proche un jour. _A quel point toute cette histoire l'avait-elle fait changer ?_

Elle sursauta en sentant des bras entourer sa taille. Elle baissa son regard sur les manches de la chemise blanche que Sirius portait plus tôt, reconnaissant sans mal les mains de l'homme qui la serrait contre lui.

\- Ne pleure pas Hermione…

C'était à peine un murmure, une supplique silencieuse. Sirius ne savait comment réagir. Il s'était simplement rendu dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu de thé, légèrement anxieux de se retrouver seul avec Hermione après la scène qu'elle venait de leur jouer.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer les récents évènements. Il ne regrettait rien, loin de là. Mais il se surprenait lui-même en agissant comme il le faisait avec cette jeune femme qu'il avait quelque peu vu grandir. Cette fille qui n'avait encore que dix-huit ans mais aurait aussi bien pu être aussi âgé que lui tant elle pouvait parfois se montrer mature. Ou lui-même immature, tout restait relatif…

Après tout, il avait à peu près arrêté de vivre au même âge qu'elle avait à présent, à deux ans près, quand il avait été enfermé à Azkaban. C'était de même pour Snape qui s'était caché derrière un masque depuis tout ce temps. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu vivre réellement depuis la fin de leur adolescence. Alors quoi de plus normal, à présent qu'aucune menace imminente ne pendait au-dessus d'eux, qu'ils ne reprennent leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée ?

Il lui semblait qu'Hermione ne réalisait pas l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui, et même sur Snape, aussi étrange soit-elle. Elle les avait menés à la baguette depuis le début, d'abord en interrompant sans cesse leurs disputes, en les rabaissant au rang d'enfants malgré leur différence d'âge. Elle avait complètement inversé les rôles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une adolescente de dix-huit ans puisse être à ce point une femme. Son passé avait effacé toute l'innocence qu'elle aurait dû avoir, la faisant grandir trop vite.

Et puis les choses avaient dérapé la veille. Pour tout dire, ça avait commencé déjà un peu avant alors qu'un jeu de séduction s'était rapidement mis en place entre les deux hommes et la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle était particulièrement séduisante. Et ça leur permettait à tous de se changer les idées. Elle avait égayé la maison par sa présence féminine. Et ça avait fait un bien fou à Sirius alors il avait participé sans se poser de questions.

Il n'aurait cependant jamais imaginé que les choses iraient aussi loin, surtout pas comme ça, avec Snape. Mais la jeune fille les avait encore une fois entraînés dans ses propres désirs et ils l'avaient laissée faire, ne sachant comment dire non à cette sorcière. Tout avait été très vite.

La gêne n'avait pas eu sa place dans la cuisine la veille au soir. Tous avaient trouvé leur place, tout s'était fait le plus naturellement du monde, aussi étonnant cela soit-il. Mais les soupirs et gémissements de la femme les avaient portés dans un autre monde où leur raison et leur morale n'avaient pas leur place.

Au final, il avait apprécié cette aventure. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une partie de jambes en l'air puisse être si érotique et si puissante, et pourtant, il devait être celui ayant le plus d'expérience des trois. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser en appréhendant une telle situation, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de perdre quelque chose dans ce partage de la jeune femme. C'était même tout l'opposé. La présence de l'autre homme avait galvanisé Sirius et il imaginait facilement que l'inverse était vrai également.

Quant au fait que l'autre soit Snape… Il ne savait pas encore qu'en penser. En prenant du recul, il s'était rendu compte que son ancien ennemi devait être celui le connaissant le mieux depuis qu'ils cohabitaient. Lui-même avait pu découvrir des côtés de Snape qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Au final, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, essayant de survivre dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Et de toute façon, il doutait qu'Hermione leur ait réellement laissé un choix quelconque.

Ça avait été plus dur le lendemain matin, ce matin même, quand toute la pression était redescendue, que la magie de l'instant et l'alcool s'était dissipée. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé le moment où il croiserait Hermione et Snape. Il ne regrettait pas, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Anxieux, il était parti prendre sa douche très tôt et était resté longtemps sous l'eau chaude à essayer de trouver la meilleure manière d'agir.

Et encore une fois, Hermione avait pris les choses en main, sans même le faire exprès, tout à fait naturellement. Elle était apparue dans la salle de bain alors qu'il venait à peine de couper l'eau. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment d'elle et de flirter un peu, de manière à cacher ses doutes quant à ce que pouvait bien ressentir la jeune femme. Mais il avait vu son regard glisser sur son corps. Une lueur de luxure brillait au fond de ses yeux quand elle avait finalement croisé les siens. Et tous les doutes de Sirius s'étaient envolés.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'ils parlent un jour de tout ça mais ils n'en étaient qu'au tout début alors autant laisser les choses se faire un peu toutes seules en attendant de voir où tout ceci les mènerait. Ça ne représentait sans doute pas grand-chose pour aucun d'eux, un simple moyen d'échapper à leurs démons respectifs. Une simple attirance sexuelle à laquelle ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raison de résister.

Plus tard dans la journée, il avait constaté aisément que Snape en était venu à une conclusion similaire. Il avait d'abord été un brin jaloux lorsque Severus s'était enfermé dans le salon avec Hermione et que les gémissements de cette dernière avaient retenti. Il avait pensé qu'ils auraient au moins pu jeter un sort d'impassibilité afin de garder leurs ébats pour eux. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir.

Il n'avait pu empêcher une pointe de colère et de jalousie de monter en lui. Il s'était senti blessé que la jeune fille choisisse sa Némésis plutôt que lui. Il avait été déçu qu'elle ait vraisemblablement fait un choix. Aussi étrange que cela soit-il, il aurait aimé que leur aventure à trois continue encore un peu, voire même longtemps. Et puis il avait trouvé la fiole de contraception dans un placard et un grondement s'était échappé de sa gorge.

Il s'était rué sur le salon avant qu'Hermione ne fasse une erreur qui pourrait leur coûter cher à tous. L'excitation était remontée d'un coup en Sirius quand il avait vu Hermione chevauchant Severus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa Némésis soit du genre à laisser les autres contrôler. Mais là encore, la jeune femme ne lui avait sans doute pas laissé le choix. _Elle avait bien trop d'emprise sur eux deux._

Elle avait bu la potion qu'il lui avait tendue et elle lui avait lancé un regard lancinant, comme si elle le questionnait sur la raison pour laquelle il avait mis tant de temps à les rejoindre.

Et encore une fois, elle les avait pris par la main, les guidant dans un monde de plaisir qu'ils lui faisaient découvrir. Elle était au centre de toutes les attentions des deux hommes. Elle ressemblait à une reine, leur reine, s'abandonnant à ses sujets. Sirius s'était demandé comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Et surtout, jusqu'où tout cela les mènerait.

Mais il s'était gaiement prêté au jeu et en était ressorti plus que satisfait. Leur trio était un tout. Il doutait pouvoir retrouver pareilles sensations sans ses deux partenaires.

Leur trio était un tout et il avait réagi par réflexe lorsque la jeune femme avait parlé d'inviter Charlie Wesley, voyant dans sa phrase maints sous-entendus qu'il ne voulait entendre. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser que la jeune fille se jouait d'eux, les testant. Ils avaient apparemment réussi le test alors qu'elle leur avait déposé un baiser au coin des lèvres, comme une récompense face à leur réaction possessive.

Elle les avait complètement conditionnés, sans même qu'ils ne le remarque, à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils avaient tout oublié de leurs querelles passées pour ne faire qu'un pour la jeune fille. Deux corps, une seule tête, entièrement au service d'Hermione.

Aussi, il avait souri en entrant dans la cuisine quelques minutes après ces évènements. Il avait aperçu la jeune femme debout dehors, le corps emmitouflé dans une cape de Severus qu'elle serrait contre elle afin de se protéger du froid. Il doutait qu'elle ait même réalisé qui était le propriétaire de la cape, bien trop grande pour elle, qu'elle avait passé sur ses épaules. Il la trouvait belle ainsi, tandis que les dernières feuilles mortes des deux seuls arbres présents s'envolaient tranquillement autour d'elle, soulevées par le vent.

Son sourire s'était cependant rapidement effacé lorsqu'il avait vu ses tremblements et la main qui passait sur ses joues. Son cœur s'était serré quand il avait compris qu'elle essuyait des larmes. Il avait encore une fois réagit par instinct, sans réfléchir, sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir avant de sortir dans l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Il l'avait rejointe en quelques enjambées et l'avait prise dans ses bras, essayant de la protéger de ses doutes, de ses peurs et de ses pleurs.

La jeune fille s'était d'abord tendue avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras en entendant les quelques mots qu'il lui avait susurré à l'oreille. Elle s'était appuyé le dos contre son torse, le laissant la serrer contre lui tandis que les dernières larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il détesta l'image de la jeune fille en pleurs et continua de lui murmurer des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortantes à son oreille. Il ne savait que faire d'autre. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses et il était resté seul trop longtemps. Ces actions eurent l'air de faire leur effet tandis qu'il pouvait voir les larmes d'Hermione se tarir.

La jeune femme se retourna finalement dans ses bras pour poser la tête dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule. Sirius glissa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione, laissant l'autre voguer le long de son dos, lui procurant des caresses apaisantes à travers l'épaisseur de la cape.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'écarta finalement légèrement de lui, cherchant son regard. Ses petits yeux légèrement rougis rencontrèrent l'orage grondant dans ceux de Sirius.

\- Désolée…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure prononcé par la jeune fille. Une excuse pour avoir montré ses faiblesses. Sirius se surprit à se souvenir qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans et rien que cela l'excusait entièrement. Il passa une main le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Même ainsi, les yeux rougis et gonflés par les quelques larmes qu'elle avait versées, elle était magnifique.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Hermione… Est-ce que tu pleures à cause de nous ?

Il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour oser poser cette question. Il avait peur de la réponse. Peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle regrettait tout. Peur que cela signe déjà la fin de leur aventure. Peur qu'elle n'ait réalisé que tout cela était ridicule et complètement immoral. Peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Hermione avait répondu comme si c'était une évidence, comme si elle ne comprenait même pas la question. Et Sirius put respirer de nouveau. Sortant un bras de sous la cape noire qui reposait sur ses épaules, elle passa sa main sur la joue de Sirius, imitant son propre geste, avec une douceur infinie.

\- Vous êtes la seule chose qui me permette de tenir, ici, enfermée dans cette maison. Vous êtes l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, ne laissant pas de place au doute. Et elle s'était penchée pour poser ses lèvres au goût de sel sur celles de l'homme. Leur baiser fut lent, dosé, empli de tendresse. Il réveilla en Sirius toute une foule d'émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, qu'il n'avait pas envie de chercher à analyser. Il voulait juste profiter de cet instant, le faire durer. Aussi serra-t-il la jeune femme plus proche de son propre corps.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils eurent réellement besoin de respirer. Un petit sourire était revenu sur les lèvres d'Hermione tandis qu'elle s'écartait délicatement des bras de Sirius. Il disparut néanmoins quasiment aussi vite, remplacé par un air inquiet.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de cape ! Tu dois être frigorifié Sirius ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de te couvrir avant de sortir ?!

Hermione la maman était de retour. Sirius aboya de rire avant de repartir en courant vers la maison. Il avait vraiment froid, mais il n'aurait manqué ce moment pour rien au monde. Il entendit la jeune femme rire à son tour dans son dos, tout en le suivant à l'intérieur. Sirius était heureux d'avoir réussi à lui remonter le moral. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire reposer la cape de Severus là où elle avait dû la prendre.

Décidant de l'embêter un peu pour finir de lui changer les idées, il s'adressa à elle avec un grand sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais que c'est la cape de Snape dans laquelle tu t'es emmitouflée ?

La réaction d'Hermione ne tarda pas tandis qu'elle rougit en réalisant ce fait avant de lui jeter un regard noir et de rétorquer à son tour, un air mutin sur le visage.

\- Jaloux Sirius ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

Il se surprit lui-même de la justesse de ses propos et quitta la cuisine avec un petit rire alors qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue dans son dos. _Elle était vraiment une jeune femme exceptionnelle_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil en refermant la porte de la cuisine. _Elle était _leur_ femme exceptionnelle_, ajouta-t-il en pensées dans un réflexe possessif qu'il s'étonnait presque d'avoir.

Hermione de son côté souriait en préparant un peu de thé afin de se réchauffer. Elle posa la théière sur un plateau avec plusieurs tasses et rejoignit à son tour le salon. Ses deux hommes étaient installés dans les fauteuils. Ils lui lancèrent un regard et un petit sourire à son arrivée. Severus ne dit rien à propos de ses yeux encore rougis et elle ignora son regard inquiet.

La jeune femme se posa dans un fauteuil près du feu qui flambait dans la cheminée et s'enroula sous un plaid, sa tasse de thé entre les mains. Avec un sourire, elle laissa son regard flotter sur ses deux garçons perdus. Sirius et Severus se chamaillaient mais leur dispute avait perdu l'éclat qu'ils y mettaient habituellement. Ils semblaient plus en faire un passe-temps que réellement chercher à blesser l'autre.

Elle se sentait bien ainsi entourée, paisible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait presque l'impression d'être en famille. Tout lui semblait tellement familier dans cette scène. Elle s'y sentait totalement à sa place et cela lui laisser présager de beaux moments à venir.

Hermione émergea en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était assoupie dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Les ébats qu'elle avait partagé la veille au soir et l'après-midi même l'avaient fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. La nuit semblait tout juste venir de tomber dehors, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir très longtemps.

Son regard dériva sur la main qui l'avait réveillée et elle la scruta un temps, étonnée de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle laissa son regard remonter jusqu'au visage de son propriétaire et sourit en découvrant le visage amical de Charlie.

\- Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ?

Hermione se leva et le serra dans ses bras pour le saluer en riant légèrement. Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille.

\- J'aurais pu t'embrasser pour te réveiller comme dans le conte mais il y avait un peu trop de public à mon goût.

Hermione s'écarta en rougissant. Elle évita les regards de ses deux hommes, peu désireuse de leur révéler son embarras. Une petite alarme s'alluma dans son esprit tandis qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire attention en présence de Charlie. Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas son regard qui glissa le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur son débardeur et son petit short.

Se maugréant de ne pas avoir choisi une autre tenue, elle détourna son attention en toussotant, gênée. Elle savait qu'il était loin d'être prude, d'après ce que Tonks lui avait raconté de leurs exploits mais elle ne souhaitait pas en découvrir plus par elle-même, surtout pas alors que ses deux garçons perdus les fixaient.

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine en emportant la théière, tandis qu'elle entendit un grondement un peu plus loin, sans qu'elle ne sache bien lequel de ses hommes avait réagi. Évitant toujours leurs regards pour ne pas envenimer la situation, elle referma la porte derrière eux dès que Charlie fut entré dans la pièce. Elle ne souhaitait pas laisser les deux hommes apercevoir son trouble tandis qu'elle savait pouvoir gérer la situation elle-même, ou du moins l'espérait-elle fortement.

Elle fut un instant gênée de se retrouver à présent seule avec le roux mais se reprit rapidement et commença à réchauffer la théière. Se retournant, elle vit que Charlie s'était installé sur une chaise et avait posé quelques livres sur la table. Il avait repris son sérieux et avait tout préparé pour répondre aux questions de la jeune fille. Ce fut donc soulagée qu'Hermione prit place face à lui. Elle déchanta bien vite aux premières questions que lui posa le jeune homme tandis qu'elle servait deux tasses de thé.

\- Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec ces deux-là ?

Il fit un geste de la main vers la porte séparant la cuisine et le salon où étaient restés les deux hommes.

\- Ça ne se passe pas trop mal, éluda Hermione.

\- En tout cas, tu es très jolie habillée comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois ! En bien je veux dire, tu as bien mûri.

Il lui souriait. Hermione ne dit rien, sentant qu'il avait encore quelque chose à rajouter. Le redoutant aussi un peu.

\- Mais tu n'as pas peur de te promener vêtue aussi légèrement dans une maison avec deux hommes ?

Et voilà la fameuse question qu'elle attendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ils ne me font pas peur, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

C'était même tout le contraire. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison, ce qu'il s'était passé sur la table même sur laquelle il reposait ses bras…

\- En même temps, c'est vrai que tu as raison. Je ne pense pas que ces deux-là soient vraiment une menace, sourit Charlie.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione, légèrement intriguée par le sous-entendu qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient capables de s'occuper d'une femme. Réfléchis un peu, Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban puis près de quatre ans ici, il ne doit plus savoir s'y prendre. Quant à Snape, eh bien même s'il pouvait, qui voudrait de lui ?

Charlie riait de ses déductions. Sans le vouloir, Hermione fut légèrement blessée par ses propos même si elle n'en montra rien. Elle faisait mine de réfléchir à son petit discours. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être d'accord avec lui quelques mois plus tôt. Elle aurait peut-être même prononcé ces mots elle-même.

Mais maintenant qu'elle s'était rapproché des deux hommes, entendre ces mots prononcés par quelqu'un d'autre, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux… Elle avait envie de les défendre. Elle voulait faire taire Charlie, lui montrer à quel point il se trompait. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas dévoiler leur secret. Sinon, tout risquerait de s'arrêter. Et elle ne le voulait pas. C'était prendre le risque d'être envoyée ailleurs, seule. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait besoin d'eux pour se reconstruire.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as tout à fait raison…, commença Hermione. Tu sais Tonks m'a dit qu'elle les trouvait particulièrement sexy.

Charlie rit de sa réponse.

\- Du Dora tout craché !

Hermione sourit légèrement avant que Charlie ne continuât.

\- Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

Il avait posé un regard calculateur sur elle, comme s'il essayait de la cerner la plus secrète de ses pensées. Hermione rougit légèrement mais essaya de le cacher en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… Ils sont un peu vieux même s'ils se comportent souvent comme des adolescents ! répondit-elle finalement en essayant de faire dévier le sujet de la conversation.

Charlie la scruta quelques instants supplémentaires. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire qu'elle était en manque de compagnie dans sa lettre.

\- D'où ton envie de voir des jeunes ! lança-t-il finalement en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

Il se pencha sur la table pour attraper l'un des livres qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille.

\- Comme ça on sera mieux pour que je te montre ce que j'ai apporté.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle se méfiait de l'ambiance pesante qui s'installait dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses dérapent avec Charlie. Elle avait peur de la réaction qu'auraient ses deux hommes. Elle décala un peu sa chaise, prenant un peu de distances en faisant mine de se tourner vers le jeune homme pour mieux voir le livre en question. Il commença à feuilleter les pages pour finir par s'arrêter sur une espèce de dragon : le Pansedefer Ukrainien.

\- C'est un spécimen de cette espèce qui est à Gringotts. Le plus grand des dragons ! Il est particulièrement dangereux. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils l'ont choisi. Le plus dangereux reste ses griffes. Il pourrait t'écorcher vive d'un simple coup de patte.

Hermione frissonna en réaction aux paroles du jeune homme. Charlie était métamorphosé lorsqu'il parlait des dragons. L'ambiance s'était apaisée d'un coup tandis qu'il lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers toutes les caractéristiques de l'espèce en question. Il était réellement passionné.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, ayant du mal à reconnaître le garçon qui l'embêtait quelques minutes plus tôt avec ses questions douteuses et ses théories fumantes. Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur ses paroles et sur le livre, avide d'en savoir plus. Son comportement de _miss je sais tout_ était de retour et elle buvait littéralement ses paroles, essayant d'en retenir le plus possible.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'un dragon dans Gringotts ? Surtout d'un aussi dangereux !

\- C'est en partie grâce à lui que la banque est réputée comme le lieu le plus protégé après Poudlard ! Ça permet de dissuader n'importe qui !

Hermione se demanda un instant s'il était possible qu'un dragon soit endormi dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Elle réfuta cette option rapidement. Il n'en était pas fait la moindre notion dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

\- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, ils pourraient trouver d'autres protections. Le pauvre dragon est vraiment maltraité chez Gringotts. Ils l'ont élevé en le torturant pour qu'il obéisse. Il est constamment attaché. Tu sais que s'il dépasse une certaine limite un sort se déclenche et le brûle pour le faire revenir à sa place ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit aveugle en plus de ça.

Hermione resta interdite. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'on inflige un tel traitement à un animal, aussi féroce soit-il. Elle voyait la tristesse se dessiner sur le visage de Charlie tandis qu'il lui racontait ce que subissait quotidiennement l'animal.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur de travailler là-bas ?

Elle n'avait pas parlé bien fort mais ça n'empêcha pas Charlie de l'entendre. Un sourire mélancolique étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que cette guerre se termine pour que je puisse retourner en Roumanie auprès de mes dragons. À la réserve tout est différent ! Les dragons sont en semi-liberté. Ils ne peuvent pas aller où ils veulent mais ont suffisamment d'espace pour vivre, grandir et voler à leur guise. C'est vraiment autre chose !

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la tristesse qui étreignait Charlie alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout être ailleurs. Il n'était revenu que pour servir l'Ordre. Plus le temps passait, plus elle réalisait que la guerre faisait bien plus de victimes que les blessés et les morts. Elle en faisait à présent partie, Charlie et ses deux hommes aussi.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras venir en Roumanie et je pourrai te montrer la réserve ! Tu hallucinerais ! La première fois que j'y suis allé, j'avais l'impression que mon rêve d'enfant se réalisait. Je crois que je ressens toujours un peu ça malgré le temps que j'ai pu y passer !

Ils rirent légèrement. Charlie attrapa ensuite un second livre pour lui montrer quelques images et lui donner quelques autres informations qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Hermione posait de temps à autre des questions. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Charlie avait le mérite d'être un très bon pédagogue. Elle se doutait que ce ne devait pas être particulièrement difficile pour lui qui semblait vraiment très calé sur le sujet.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand il referma le dernier livre. Les informations tournaient dans la tête d'Hermione qui se concentrait dessus dans l'espoir de ne rien oublier. Il faudrait qu'elle rédige le message pour ses amis au plus vite.

Elle proposa à Charlie de rester manger avec eux pour le remercier d'être passé. Le jeune homme accepta avec un grand sourire et Hermione commença la préparation du dîner en lui proposant d'aller rejoindre les deux hommes dans le salon. Il déclina son offre, au grand dam d'Hermione qui sentait déjà l'atmosphère s'alourdir à nouveau et les questions dérangeantes revenir.

Il lui proposa son aide et elle lui confia la cuisson du plat pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ranger un peu la cuisine.

\- Au fait, vous avez parlé de quoi d'autre avec Dora l'autre jour ? demanda Charlie après un moment de silence.

\- Rien de particulier… Des trucs de filles quoi…

Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir où il voulait en venir. Il la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de se détourner en souriant.

\- Elle t'a parlé de nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle préférait largement qu'ils partent sur ce terrain-là qui était beaucoup moins personnel pour elle-même. Charlie émit un petit rire.

\- Elle est vraiment incapable de tenir sa langue !

Hermione sourit, dissimulant son inquiétude. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ait tord sur ce dernier point. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas que la jeune métamorphomage dévoile à tout un chacun les doutes qu'elle avait sur les relations entre les trois habitants de la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?

\- Oh euh… pas grand-chose… simplement que vous aviez eu une relation. Elle, toi… et Bill.

\- Et tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

\- Oh tu sais, il en faut plus pour me faire peur. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi innocente que tu le penses Charlie…, plaisanta Hermione.

Le jeune homme partit d'un fou rire bruyant. Hermione grimaça, se doutant qu'il allait rameuter les deux hommes.

\- Ça, je veux bien le croire ! réussit-il à prononcer entre deux hurlements de rire.

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Elle ne fut heureusement pas obligée de réagir tandis que, tel qu'elle l'avait estimé, les deux hommes ouvraient la porte de la cuisine pour les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? questionna Sirius en s'asseyant à table.

Hermione haussa les épaules en secouant légèrement la tête. Charlie réussit finalement à se calmer.

\- Rien de particulier, juste une petite conversation entre jeunes !

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci n'eut qu'une envie : disparaître sous terre. Severus s'installa après avoir dressé la table et questionné Charlie sur le fait qu'il restât manger avec eux. Les deux hommes semblaient légèrement tendus par la présence du rouquin bien que n'importe qui d'autre qu'Hermione aurait pris leur attitude actuelle pour la normalité. Heureusement, le repas fut rapidement prêt et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement alors que tous commencèrent à manger.

\- De quoi avez-vous discuté alors depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Sirius, feignant de chercher un sujet de conversation neutre mais semblant particulièrement intéressé par la réponse.

\- De dragons ! répondit Charlie avec un sourire. Quoi d'autre ?

Sa dernière réplique était emplie d'ironie. Il fit un petit sourire à Hermione, passant sous silence le reste de leur conversation. Sa réponse sembla tout de même soulager Sirius qui discuta un peu avec Charlie de la réserve en Roumanie.

Le repas se termina finalement dans une bien meilleure ambiance qu'il n'avait commencé et les deux hommes finirent même par proposer à Charlie de boire un verre avant qu'il ne reparte. Celui-ci accepta et ils passèrent tous dans le salon pour s'installer confortablement. Hermione refusa le verre, préférant garder ses idées claires pour ne rien oublier des informations qu'elle souhaitait transmettre à ses deux amis. Cela sembla soulager ses deux hommes. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

Charlie ne s'attarda pas longtemps. Il avait promis à son père de passer voir sa mère ce soir-là. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup ses temps-ci et elle avait grand besoin de la compagnie de ses enfants. Hermione baissa un regard coupable, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre ses paroles pour elle.

Elle serra rapidement Charlie dans ses bras avant qu'il ne reparte et en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille.

\- Tu pourras demander à Bill de passer ici sous peu ?

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un seul homme, n'est-ce pas Hermione ! plaisanta-t-il en réponse.

_Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison…_, pensa la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle l'observa disparaître dans les flammes de la cheminée avant de s'excuser auprès des deux hommes et de s'éclipser dans la bibliothèque. Elle sentit leurs regards inquisiteurs la suivre tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Elle s'installa à une table et rédigea une longue lettre pour conseiller les garçons sur leur prochaine épreuve, en fonction des informations qu'elle avait pu récupérer de Charlie. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout cela les aiderait. Elle savait leur mission bientôt terminée.

Il ne restait plus que trois horcruxes normalement : la coupe qui avait de très fortes chances de se trouver dans le coffre de Bellatrix, le serpent dont ils ne pourraient s'occuper qu'au tout dernier moment et un dernier, dont ils ignoraient encore la forme, même si, au regard des autres horcruxes, il y avait de forte chance qu'il s'agisse encore une fois d'un élément ayant appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, sans doute Serdaigle. La moitié était déjà détruite.

Hermione cacheta la lettre et alla la ranger dans sa chambre. Un regard sur son réveil lui apprit que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et elle décida d'aller directement se coucher. Malgré sa sieste et son assoupissement en fin d'après-midi, elle se sentait littéralement épuisée. Elle hésita quelques secondes à descendre souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses colocataires avant de se retenir.

_Elle aurait l'air ridicule_, se persuada-t-elle. Aussi se déshabilla-t-elle rapidement avant d'enfiler sa nuisette et de se coucher. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, symbole de la grande fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il est un petit peu plus court que les autres mais ça dépend de mon inspiration et des sujets abordés à chaque fois xD

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, review, ajoutent cette histoire en favoris, bon à vous tous en fait !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine !

Et pour finir, petites réponses aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui la suite des événements n'était pas très dure à deviner au chapitre dernier xD Je pense que le suivant te plaira bien, il y aura une partie sur Snape, comme sur Sirius dans celui-là, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, je te laisse patienter :P

Coralie49 : Merci pour ta review et ravie que ça te plaise toujours ! Pour le nombre de chapitre c'est sur que c'est toujours dur quand une histoire qu'on aime s'arrête... Je pense que je mettrai tout à la suite, ça sera plus simple pour moi !


	9. Plus on se rapproche

**CHAPITRE 8 :**** Plus on se rapproche**

_Plus on se connaît plus on se parle et plus on se comprend et plus on se rapproche._

_\- André Mathieu, Complot_

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un long hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le retenir. Heureusement qu'elle continuait à placer son sortilège d'insonorisation chaque soir afin que ses colocataires ne l'entendent pas ! Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de s'accrocher à cette pensée, bouleversée par les restes de son mauvais rêve.

La brune resta allongée plusieurs minutes, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration erratique et de maitriser les tremblements de ses membres.

« _Ce n'était qu'un rêve… C'est fini… Tu es en sécurité… Rien qu'un rêve…_ »

Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage, repoussant ses cheveux collés par la sueur. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant, avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. Elle voyait l'ombre de Bellatrix s'inscrire sur ses paupières. Elle entendait presque son rire résonner dans son esprit.

La brune gémit dans le silence de sa chambre, essayant en vain de chasser le souvenir de son cauchemar. Elle doutait être capable d'oublier un jour. Elle doutait être encore en capacité d'apprécier dormir. Bellatrix l'avait marquée au plus profond de son âme.

« _Tu es en vie… Tu es en sécurité… Ne la laisse pas gagner…_ »

Son mantra n'avait pas autant d'efficacité que d'habitude. Elle essayait pourtant de se rassurer, de surmonter cette épreuve. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours tellement emprunts de réalisme ! Elle avait vraiment l'impression de s'y trouver encore. Elle ressentait à chaque réveil les effets des sortilèges de la femme, comme si elle venait réellement de subir sa torture.

Frissonnant, Hermione repoussa ses couvertures et se leva, tremblante. Elle attrapa un gros pull en laine et s'emmitoufla dedans, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans la chaleur du vêtement. Malgré la sueur qui recouvrait son corps, elle était frigorifiée.

Elle aurait tant aimé que ses parents soient là. Sa mère avait toujours su comment gérer ses cauchemars, avec un gros câlin et un bon chocolat chaud. Elle avait toujours eu une oreille attentive pour elle dans les moments durs.

Et pourtant… Sa mère aurait-elle pu gérer ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Son père aurait sans doute cherché à la venger s'il avait su ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait subir. Ça aurait sans doute causé sa perte, et celle de sa mère dans la foulée. Ses parents n'auraient pas surmonté ça. _En était-elle capable elle-même ?_

Soupirant, la jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, dans l'espoir de chasser ses sombres pensées. L'eau froide la fit frissonner sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en inquiéter.

Elle s'essuya rapidement la figure avant de se décider à descendre dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle parviendrait à chasser pour de bon les images du mauvais rêve qui tournaient dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle pourrait également oublier que ses parents ne se souvenaient même pas d'elle et qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être plus jamais la rassurer après un cauchemar.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner dans son lit maintenant, malgré le fait que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans le noir. Elle ne voulait pas laisser les images et les sensations désagréables envahir ses pensées.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir Severus, attablé, un verre de whisky à la main, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine. L'homme ne réagit pas à son entrée, semblant être dans un état second de demie-veille.

Hermione hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir avant de se décider à préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud, tel que le faisait sa mère. Les bruits tirèrent Severus de sa torpeur et il posa un regard perdu sur la jeune femme.

La brune lui tournait le dos, farfouillant dans les différents placards. Elle semblait si petite et si fragile, ainsi emmitouflée dans son gros pull en laine. Il avait presque l'impression de découvrir encore une nouvelle facette de la jeune femme. Loin de la femme forte qu'elle prétendait parfois être. Loin de l'image de l'adolescente _miss je-sais-tout_ qu'il avait eu d'elle pendant tant d'années. Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de le voir entièrement réveillé lorsqu'elle se retourna, une tasse dans chaque main. Elle en déposa une devant lui avant de s'installer à ses côtés, posant sa propre tasse devant elle. Elle garda toutefois ses mains dessus, profitant de la chaleur que cela lui conférait.

\- Déjà réveillée ?

La voix de l'homme était emplie d'amertume. Il n'avait pas été prêt à ce que quelqu'un le trouve ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il était descendu se servir un verre, espérant étouffer les élancements douloureux qui le prenaient au niveau de sa marque depuis quelques heures. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ses potions n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour calmer la douleur qu'elle provoquait. Par réflexe, l'homme porta sa main sur son avant-bras.

Hermione ne sembla remarquer ni le geste de l'homme, ni son trouble. Elle était elle-même plongée dans ses propres pensées, luttant pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la mélancolie et la peur qui l'habitaient.

\- Un simple mauvais rêve…

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, comme si Hermione n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Ou comme si elle avait peur de l'intonation que prendrait sa voix. Severus ne se doutait que trop bien de ce qui devait hanter les rêves de la jeune femme, ou plutôt de _qui_. Il avait lui-même subi un traitement similaire au sien au Manoir Malfoy. Il ne comprenait que trop bien les doutes et les peurs qui devaient l'habiter.

Il ne savait pour autant pas quoi lui dire. Il savait que rien n'apaiserait les ressentiments qui couvaient en elle, pas plus que la peur. Les siens n'avaient pas diminué d'une once. Il doutait qu'ils le fassent un jour, quand bien même la guerre se terminerait ou l'ensemble des mangemorts mourrait. Il était des choses qui vous marquaient à vie et qu'il était impossible d'oublier, ni consciemment, ni inconsciemment.

Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens. L'idée même qu'il cherchait à trouver comment réconforter la jeune fille assise à ses côtés le perturbait. _Depuis quand n'avait-il pas laissé quelqu'un l'atteindre tel qu'elle le faisait ?_ Il savait pertinemment quoi répondre à cette question. Depuis Lily…

La brune lui rappelait la rousse par bien des côtés. Aussi intelligente, forte et belle. Et pourtant, elles étaient aussi tellement différentes. Parce que là où la rousse s'était détournée de lui à cause du chemin qu'il empruntait, la brune s'était rapprochée de lui pour ça. Parce qu'elle devait se retrouver en lui, par certains côtés. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi faire de tout ça.

Il n'était pas certain d'être la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il était même sûr du contraire. Et pourtant… _Était-elle, elle, la personne qui lui fallait à lui ?_ C'était complètement ridicule.

Il soupira en portant de nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres. Il sentait une certaine colère l'envahir tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on ait pu infliger tant à une si jeune demoiselle, si innocente malgré les grands airs qu'elle cherchait parfois à se donner. A quoi tout ceci avait-il servi ? Hermione avait à peine commencé à vivre. Son rôle n'était que mineur dans cette guerre. A quoi bon lui infliger tout ça ? Une jeune fille de son âge ne devrait pas porter tout ce poids sur ses épaules.

Quand bien même en eut-il eu tout autant à surmonter au même âge, peut-être même plus. Il avait bien conscience d'être partial, mais, ça n'avait rien à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus reposa son regard sur Hermione. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de sa boisson, ne réalisant même pas le silence de l'homme. Elle était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, comme si elle essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Comme si elle essayait de disparaître dans son gilet.

La jeune fille dut sentir son regard car elle releva lentement ses yeux vers lui. Malgré toutes les années qu'il avait passé en tant qu'espion, Severus eut le plus grand mal à camoufler ses émotions et pensées lorsqu'il croisa le regard brun d'Hermione.

La détresse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, la douleur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage… S'en fut trop et, sans même s'en rendre compte, Severus réagit par réflexe. Un réflexe qu'il ne se serait jamais douté avoir un jour.

En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva à genoux devant la chaise de la jeune fille qu'il avait attirée vers lui. Celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras, libérant avec soulagement les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis son réveil difficile.

Severus n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques. Ils les avaient évités et repoussés depuis de nombreuses années, alors qu'il était aux prises de son rôle d'espion. Pourtant, l'étreinte qu'il partagea avec Hermione lui sembla presque naturelle.

Peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient finalement la même douleur, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Peut-être simplement parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, il pouvait bien lui donner ce câlin pour repousser les ténèbres qui assombrissaient son esprit.

Il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille humidifier le haut qu'il avait enfilé avant de descendre. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux sans rien dire. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Aucun mot ne pouvait effacer ça.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Ses genoux lui faisaient mal et il sentait les fourmis envahir ses jambes mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait vécu bien pire, il pouvait supporter ça.

Hermione finit par se reprendre. Elle se détourna quelques instants du professeur, gênée par son épanchement d'émotions. L'homme se releva délicatement et se rassit. Il réchauffa les boissons d'un coup de baguette, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

\- Désolée…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de désigner sa boisson d'un geste du menton pour l'inciter à boire un peu. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne que ses excuses n'étaient pas nécessaires. La brune le regarda quelque temps de ses yeux rougis avant d'accéder à sa demande silencieuse et de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il commença à faire de même mais finit par reposer sa tasse plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sa main vint se poser sur son avant-bras gauche, frottant la marque douloureuse qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'apaiser cette nuit-là. Sans doute Voldemort était-il en train de torturer joyeusement quelques personnes.

Le geste de l'homme fit légèrement sursauter Hermione dont l'attention se porta immédiatement sur lui. En un rien de temps, il vit son regard s'éclairer de nouveau, juste un peu, chassant momentanément les peurs qui la hantait. Il aurait presque pu remercier Voldemort pour ça. Le regard éteint et déprimé qu'elle avait eu depuis son arrivée dans la cuisine ne lui allait vraiment pas.

Il aurait tout de même préféré qu'elle ne le voit pas ainsi. Il n'était pas prêt à partager ses faiblesses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne l'avait jamais été en réalité. Pas même avec Lily. C'était bien ce qui les avait séparés au final. Mais Hermione n'était pas Lily et elle le lui prouva une nouvelle fois, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux bruns.

\- Elle te fait souffrir ?

Il voulut lui dire de passer son chemin. Il voulut l'envoyer balader. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. Il le faisait depuis de nombreuses années, plus qu'elle n'en avait vécu. Il voulut la repousser, la faire fuir.

Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le surprenant, elle se retrouva à son tour à genoux devant lui, attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de son bras avec autorité. Elle déboutonna ensuite délicatement sa manche avant de la retrousser.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul face à son geste, cherchant à cacher ce symbole qu'il haïssait aux yeux d'Hermione. Encore une fois, elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le retenant par la main, avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable.

Lentement, elle fit glisser ses propres doigts le long du tatouage, retraçant le contour du serpent et du crâne. Le geste arracha un frisson à Severus. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou Voldemort touchait sa marque. La sensation était plus qu'étrange mais pas douloureuse. Hermione mettait toute la douceur qu'elle pouvait dans la caresse.

Son regard aussi était empli de bonté. Bien loin du dégoût ou de la pitié qu'il s'était attendu à y voir. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, bien sûr. Hermione l'avait déjà vu nu lors de leurs ébats. Elle avait déjà remarqué la marque sur son bras. Mais pourtant, les choses semblaient différentes ainsi. Plus intimes encore. Elle ne touchait pas seulement son corps, mais son âme également.

Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, peut-être même pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit totalement accepté. Sans demi-mesure, sans contrepartie. Et malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il savait devoir prendre, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'attacher encore un peu à cette jeune femme si surprenante qu'il apprenait de plus en plus à connaître.

Pas plus qu'il ne put se retenir lorsqu'il se pencha lentement vers elle et qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres au goût de chocolat chaud. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait semblé plus réconfortant. Jamais un baiser ne lui avait semblé aussi intime. Sans doute faisait-il une erreur dans cette relation, mais cette pensée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Hermione libéra finalement son bras et Severus replaça sa manche sur le tatouage. _Était-ce une impression ou la douleur avait-elle réellement diminué ?_

La jeune fille se rassit et finit son chocolat chaud rapidement, semblant rassénérée par le moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Elle croisa son regard et lui sourit. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de même en retour, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour finir leurs tasses respectives. Un coup de baguette plus tard, la vaisselle était rangée et ils se dirigèrent de concert vers la porte, n'ayant plus d'excuse pour rester dans la pièce.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en silence, essayant de ne pas réveiller Sirius. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, Severus se retourna vers Hermione, qu'il précédait, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à la foule d'émotions qui avaient repris place sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Elle semblait littéralement terrifiée sur place, sans doute à l'idée de rejoindre son lit. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue une telle terreur s'inscrire sur un visage. Alors sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Severus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'effaça pour laisser le passage à la jeune fille.

Il l'invitait dans son antre, si elle le désirait. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avec personne auparavant, ayant toujours préféré les conquêtes d'un soir, refusant de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Même Lily n'avait jamais partagé son lit. Même Lily n'était jamais entrée dans sa chambre.

Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de réfléchir un peu plus, pour se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il faisait. Parce que tout ceci ne devait rester qu'une passade. Tout ceci n'était censé être qu'un jeu, un moyen de s'évader. Mais il avait tendance à bien trop partager avec Hermione depuis le début de la soirée, voire depuis son arrivée dans la maison. _Dans quoi diable était-il en train de s'engager ?_

Inconsciente des pensées qui tourmentaient l'homme, Hermione resta quelques secondes, interdite devant la porte de la chambre. Elle interrogea Severus du regard, peu sûre d'interpréter correctement son geste. L'homme lui sourit vaguement. Il doutait avoir fait mieux qu'un rictus tant il était tendu.

Il était à deux doigts de fuir ou de s'enfermer brusquement dans sa chambre, l'abandonnant là. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter y voir cette étincelle qu'elle avait lorsqu'ils partageaient un moment ensemble et que le reste de ses pensées s'éloignait. Cette étincelle qui l'avait caractérisée et démarquée des autres tout au long de ses études.

Hermione sembla finalement comprendre l'invitation et elle pénétra prudemment dans la chambre de l'homme. Contrairement à ce qu'il eut cru, Severus ne ressentit rien de particulier en la voyant analyser les différents éléments présents. Pas de gêne, pas de colère, rien. Ça semblait presque normal. Et c'était plus qu'étrange.

Hermione parcourut la pièce, laissant ses doigts effleurer le dossier de la chaise située devant le bureau sur lequel des dizaines de feuilles volantes étaient étalées. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit aux draps de satin, incertaine sur la conduite à suivre. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Severus, resté près de la porte. Il ne semblait pas réellement plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.

\- Au lit miss Granger ! Je ne compte pas veiller toute la nuit !

L'homme repartait sur un terrain habituel, espérant détendre l'atmosphère chargée de la pièce. Cela lui valut un sourire de la brune qui laissa glisser son gilet à terre. Severus ne put s'empêcher de contempler le corps d'Hermione, tout juste couvert de la nuisette qu'elle portait. Il déglutit péniblement tandis que la jeune fille se précipitait sous les couvertures, évitant son regard.

Severus fit le tour du lit et éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Il hésita un instant et décida de conserver son pantalon de jogging pour dormir, là où il restait habituellement en boxer voire nu, selon les nuits. Mais il ne souhaitait pas gêner la jeune femme.

La pensée que tout ceci était réellement une très mauvaise idée l'effleura de nouveau avant qu'il ne la repousse. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Alors, il se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, prenant appui sur l'oreiller pour se redresser légèrement, gêné de partager ainsi son lit.

Deux minutes plus tard, il entendit Hermione remuer et la main de la jeune fille entra en contact avec son bras. Elle ne s'écarta pas et il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour comprendre qu'elle avait cherché volontairement ce contact. Il bougea à son tour légèrement et attrapa sa main dans la sienne avant de tracer des cercles dessus avec son pouce dans un geste de réconfort.

La jeune fille n'en attendit pas plus pour se décider à se décaler et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se blottit finalement contre le corps de l'homme, oubliant toute pudeur et toute gêne. Il fallut un long moment à Severus pour parvenir à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il finit par passer un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et il la sentit se détendre contre lui.

La tête de la jeune fille était logée sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle caressait doucement d'une main. Severus frissonnait au contact, espérant qu'elle ne prêtait pas trop attention aux battements erratiques de son cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione, chuchota-t-il.

Un court moment de silence lui répondit avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole à son tour.

\- J'ai tellement peur de dormir…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne les sous-entendus de sa phrase. Il savait qu'elle ne craignait pas le sommeil en tant que tel mais bien les cauchemars qui l'accompagnaient. Il se doutait que, malgré le silence qui émanait chaque nuit de la chambre de la jeune fille depuis le deuxième jour, les cauchemars n'avaient jamais cessé de la hanter.

\- Je sais… Je serais là pour veiller sur toi, tu peux dormir sans crainte…

Ses quelques mots semblèrent apaiser la jeune femme qui bougea un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement. Quelques secondes après, il sentit son corps se détendre complètement contre le sien, signe qu'elle venait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il baissa son regard sur le corps blotti contre lui, tout juste éclairé par les rayons de lune qui parvenaient tant bien que mal à se faufiler entre les lattes des volets. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Leur rapprochement était trop brutal, trop complet, trop rapide.

Sans doute pouvait-il mettre tout ça sur le compte de l'alcool et de la fatigue. Peut-être pouvait-il même se convaincre qu'il profitait simplement de la jeune femme pour assouvir ses besoins, comme une punition pour l'Ordre de le maintenir ainsi enfermé. Mais il savait que ce serait mentir.

La vérité, c'était que pour la première fois depuis bien trop d'années, il n'avait plus besoin de maintenir en place son masque de haine. Et cela faisait tellement longtemps, qu'il était un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il cachait derrière ce masque. Et avec Hermione, il avait l'impression de découvrir une facette de lui-même qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait voulu être étant enfant, avant tout ça, quand il croyait encore à la bonté, la gentillesse, l'amour.

Cela faisait de très nombreuses années qu'il s'entêtait à repousser tous ceux qui osaient l'approcher. Justement pour ne pas s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Parce que s'attacher, c'était avoir une faiblesse. Et qu'en temps de guerre, comme ils l'étaient depuis son adolescence, une faiblesse, ça vous faisait tuer. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit, c'était différent de leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Beaucoup plus intime. Beaucoup plus personnel. Pourraient-ils un jour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé après ça ? C'était une erreur de la laisser l'approcher ainsi. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer pour être tout à fait honnête, malgré tout ce que lui criait sa conscience.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à elle, qu'il ne devait pas développer de sentiments. Car il savait que tout cela ne durerait pas. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, une passade, un moyen d'échapper à ce qu'était devenue leur vie.

Il se doutait que Weasley et Potter rentreraient bientôt. Il savait que la fin de la guerre était proche. Il ne lui restait lui-même qu'un dernier rôle à remplir, le plus dur de tous : prévenir le jeune Harry Potter qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier. Car il était un horcruxe, et que c'était le seul moyen pour que Voldemort puisse mourir.

Il se doutait que la jeune fille actuellement endormie à ses côtés ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Lui-même n'avait pas pardonné cela à Dumbledore. Pas plus qu'il ne se le pardonnerait le moment venu.

Il savait pertinemment que lorsque les murs de leur prison s'effondreraient, elle les oublierait et passerait à autre chose. Il ne pouvait que le lui souhaiter. Elle méritait une vie meilleure. Elle méritait de vivre. Et lui et Black pouvaient à peine survivre. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour elle. Et un jour, elle s'en rendrait compte. Et ils ne pourraient rien dire.

C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'attacher. Il le savait. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait l'abandonner et la laisser, livrée à son sort. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre ses distances. Et quand bien même essayait-il, elle ne le laissait pas faire. Elle avait encore besoin d'eux pour le moment, comme ils avaient besoin d'elle, si ce n'était plus.

Severus s'endormit finalement plus d'une heure après la jeune femme, perturbé par ses sombres pensées.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil devait être levé depuis longtemps, à en juger par la luminosité ambiante de la pièce. Il essaya de bouger avant de se souvenir de la présence dans son lit.

Hermione était toujours endormie, l'écrasant à moitié. Elle semblait tellement jeune et innocente, endormie comme elle l'était. Il ne put se retenir de pousser légèrement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la brune. Celle-ci se blotti un peu plus contre lui en gémissant. Le sommeil semblait la quitter progressivement tandis qu'il sentait son corps réagir légèrement à différents influx nerveux.

Elle finit par ouvrir un œil qu'elle posa directement sur lui. Elle lui sourit timidement. Il répondit à son sourire, rassuré qu'elle semble aller mieux que la nuit précédente. Il se promit d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle à propos de ses cauchemars. Peut-être pourrait-il lui apprendre quelques bases d'Occlumancie afin qu'elle puisse enfermer ses mauvais souvenir au plus profond de son esprit avant de se coucher. Ça fonctionnait à peu près pour lui.

La jeune femme s'éloigna quelque peu et s'étira. Severus rit légèrement, ayant l'impression qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à un petit chat. Hermione le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et se pencha vers lui. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait le remercier de son soutien pour la nuit. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà bondi du lit, attrapé son gilet et quitté la pièce précipitamment.

Severus maugréa contre son cœur qui s'était accéléré lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de la brune se poser sur les siennes. Il détestait l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Et en même temps, il n'aurait échangé ça contre rien au monde.

La journée passa tranquillement. Presque trop doucement au goût d'Hermione qui attendait fébrilement la venue de Bill. Elle espérait que Charlie ait pu lui transmettre son message. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite. Même si elle savait que c'était en totale contradiction avec son envie grandissante de rester pour toujours dans cette maison.

Elle s'installa dans le salon après le repas du midi, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains. Elle observait les passants dans la rue qui se dépêchaient de marcher pour s'abriter du crachin tombant du ciel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse d'eux, et pourtant, elle avait toujours détesté la pluie.

Elle termina rapidement sa tasse de thé et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un indice, quelque chose, qui lui permettrait de trouver comment lever le sort qui les retenait ici. Elle doutait que l'Ordre ait laissé de telles informations dans les livres présents dans la maison mais après tout, ils avaient bien laissé des livres érotiques !

Elle sourit en pénétrant dans la pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Elle y trouva Sirius qui lui proposa une nouvelle séance de pratique de magie sans baguette, qu'elle accepta finalement, repoussant ses recherches à plus tard.

Après quelques sortilèges, un accio fit venir à elle un livre au hasard des étagères. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le livre érotique de la dernière fois atterrir dans ses mains. Forcément, la similitude avec l'épisode précédent la frappa et elle releva son regard vers Sirius à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Dis donc, tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce roman ! Dois-je y voir une invitation ?

Une lueur dangereuse brillait au fond des yeux du maraudeur qui n'avait de cesse de parcourir le corps de la jeune femme de haut en bas.

\- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu me montrerais la mise en pratique des passages les plus intéressants ?

Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Sirius réagisse et, sans bien savoir comment, Hermione s'était retrouvée allongée, le dos sur le canapé que l'homme avait transfiguré pour leur séance. Ses habits disparurent d'un rapide coup de baguette et ses mains se retrouvèrent ligotées au-dessus de sa tête. Elle gémit en apercevant Sirius à ses côtés, une plume, qu'il venait de faire apparaître, dans l'une de ses mains.

L'homme parcourut le corps de la jeune fille avec, s'attardant sur les endroits les plus sensibles. Hermione était totalement à sa merci. Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Elle gémissait et se cambrait sous les attentions de l'homme, ravie de l'expérience qu'elle avait osé demander. Elle le laissait mener la danse, concentrée sur le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, jusqu'à atteindre l'extase.

Sirius la laissa se remettre quelques instants, assis à même le sol. Il libéra ses mains et Hermione en profita pour reprendre quelque peu le dessus. Elle se laissa basculer au sol et se retrouva allongée sur lui.

Lentement, elle détacha l'un après l'autre les boutons de la chemise de l'homme. Elle déposait un baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle dénudait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à le dénuder entièrement et elle sentait l'excitation de l'homme grandir de plus en plus. Son regard était voilé alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui.

Soudainement, elle entendit un grondement résonner et elle se sentit basculer. Elle se retrouva brutalement allongée sous lui.

\- Ta potion.

C'était plus un grognement que des paroles. Hermione se fustigea de l'avoir encore oubliée. D'un coup de baguette, elle appela la potion à elle. Celle-ci ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver et elle sentit l'homme sur elle se détendre dès qu'elle en but une gorgée. Son regard s'attarda quelques instants sur la fiole déjà à moitié vide.

\- Il faudrait demander à Snape de t'en préparer un chaudron entier ! rigola-t-il.

L'atmosphère s'était de nouveau détendue.

\- Il faudrait surtout trouver quelque chose de moins contraignant ! Les moldus sont vraiment en avance de ce point de vue-là ! Je me demande si certaines contraceptions moldues peuvent fonctionner pour les sorciers… Il faudrait que je me renseigne un peu…

Hermione marmonnait plus pour elle-même qu'en réelle réponse à la remarque de Sirius. Son regard s'était tourné vers les livres disposés sur les étagères. Elle sentit néanmoins la main de l'homme se poser sur son menton pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle croisa son regard, légèrement étonnée, avant de se souvenir de la situation.

\- Plus tard Hermione.

La voix de Sirius était amusée mais impatiente. Elle l'avait suffisamment fait attendre. L'éclat de ses yeux reflétait l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait, empli d'excitation et d'impatience quant à la suite des événements. Aussi Hermione s'offrit simplement à lui, à même le sol de la bibliothèque. Ce fut presque bestial, brutal. L'animagus n'était pas loin. Mais ça ne dérangea pas Hermione.

Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle s'installa dans le canapé après avoir nettoyé d'un coup de baguette toutes traces de leurs ébats. Elle enfila sa robe sans prendre la peine de remettre ses sous-vêtements. Dès qu'elle se serait remise un peu elle irait prendre une bonne douche chaude, peut-être même un bain, songea-t-elle.

Sirius s'assit à ses côtés et elle vint se blottir naturellement dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sentait que l'homme était tendu à ses côtés. Sans doute était-il quelque peu anxieux car les choses avaient été différentes cette fois-ci, plus intimes, tandis qu'il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux. Hermione plongea son regard dans le gris de ses yeux et caressa sa joue d'une main.

\- Ça va très bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se pencha en avant pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui, déposant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées, profitant de l'apaisement procuré par leurs récents ébats.

Ça avait été complètement différent des autres fois. Hermione n'était pas sûre de pouvoir dire ce qu'elle préférait. Ça ne souffrait en réalité d'aucune comparaison possible. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se contenter d'être avec ses deux garçons perdus sans être parfois seule avec uniquement l'un d'eux. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se contenter d'uniquement l'un d'eux. Ils formaient un tout.

Elle finit par se redresser, sentant qu'elle allait s'assoupir si elle ne bougeait pas un peu. Et elle ne voulait pas se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres ainsi. Pas alors qu'elle avait passé une nuit des plus reposantes qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps dans les bras de Severus et surtout pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Sirius.

Elle s'éclipsa sur un dernier baiser et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et ajouta une bonne couche de mousse. Elle laissa glisser sa robe à même le sol et pénétra dans l'eau chaude. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien tandis qu'elle sentait tous ses muscles se détendre un à un. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour profiter, prit une grande inspiration et laissa sa tête glisser sous la surface de l'eau.

Elle écouta son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Elle sentit les influx nerveux que son cerveau envoyait pour lui commander de respirer à nouveau, de remonter à la surface. Elle résista plusieurs longues secondes, profitant de la panique qui envahissait lentement chaque partie de son corps bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle contrôlait la situation et qu'elle pouvait remonter à tout moment. Elle finit par écouter les réactions de son corps et laissa sa tête émerger en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Elle sentait l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines et la dopamine libérée par son cerveau comme récompense pour l'avoir écouté. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, se concentrant sur les sensations de son corps. Pour ne surtout penser à rien d'autre.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire lorsqu'elle finit par sortir de l'eau et qu'elle réalisa, emmitouflée dans une épaisse serviette, qu'elle avait une fois de plus omis de prendre des habits propres avant de venir dans la salle. Elle pensa une seconde qu'elle pourrait toujours les faire venir à elle d'un accio avant de décider que la règle numéro 1 était bien superflue maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé depuis.

Elle sortit donc ainsi de la salle de bain et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne croisa pour une fois personne dans le couloir et elle ne sut dire si c'était bel et bien une légère pointe de déception qui étreignait son cœur alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'habilla rapidement d'une jupe et d'un tee-shirt avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque. Elle était vide cette fois-ci, Sirius devait être à son tour dans la salle de bain, d'après le bruit d'eau qu'elle percevait en provenance de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard vers le canapé et le sol. Quelques images lui revinrent en mémoire, empourprant ses joues.

Elle se détourna et flâna dans les rayonnages, bien décidée à finalement se renseigner sur ces histoires de contraception féminine. Elle choisit plusieurs livres et s'installa à table pour les feuilleter. Elle resta ainsi longtemps et finit par se rendre compte que le soleil s'était couché alors que la luminosité avait grandement diminué dans la pièce.

Perdue dans ses recherches, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle avait apprécié se pencher corps et âme sur le sujet, plonger dans les livres et en extraire toute la connaissance qu'ils contenaient. D'un certain côté, les cours à Poudlard lui manquaient. Depuis qu'elle était dans cette maison, elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond et de ne rien avoir pour occuper son esprit, hormis les leçons qu'elle suivait avec Snape et Black.

Elle rangea les différents livres et empila ses notes avant d'aller les ranger dans sa chambre. Elle les posa rapidement sur son bureau, près de la lettre qu'elle destinait à ses amis.

La vision du document lui fit penser à Bill. Elle espérait qu'il vienne bientôt, même si elle savait qu'il avait sans doute d'autres obligations ailleurs. L'absence de certitude quant au jour de sa venue était plus difficile à supporter que l'attente en elle-même. Elle craignait que ses amis ne soient pas assez patients pour attendre ses notes.

Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine où elle trouva Sirius en train de finir de préparer le repas. Elle lui proposa son aide mais il déclina en lui indiquant qu'il avait quasiment terminé. Hermione dressa donc la table et appela Severus pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien.

Depuis quelques jours, les disputes entre les deux hommes se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas entendu une seule de la journée. La jeune femme était heureuse d'avoir participé à les rapprocher, ou du moins à les calmer. La vie dans la maison n'en était vraiment que plus agréable.

Le repas finit, Hermione leur proposa de regarder un film sur la petite télévision qu'Arthur Weasley leur avait fourni comme source de distraction. Les deux hommes la regardèrent un peu confus avant qu'elle ne leur explique le fonctionnement de l'engin et qu'elle ne choisisse le film. Elle opta pour Titanic, un film qui venait apparemment tout juste de sortir dans le monde moldu. Elle le lança et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé situé en face de la télé, entre Sirius et Severus.

Elle sourit en entendant ses garçons perdus commenter le film de bout en bout, maugréant contre ces moldus stupides qui ne pensaient à rien. Au cours du film, elle s'était de plus en plus blottie contre Sirius qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle avait eu, pendant quelques secondes, peur que Severus soit un peu jaloux mais il ne dit rien et elle profita donc sans gêne du torse du maraudeur comme coussin.

Elle essuya discrètement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux à la fin du film avant d'aller éteindre la télévision. Les garçons ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention alors qu'ils débattaient sur le fait que Jack aurait très bien pu monter sur la planche avec Rose si elle s'était donné un minimum la peine de l'aider. Ils finirent la soirée là-dessus et chacun monta bientôt dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Hermione fut la dernière à monter tandis qu'elle finissait de ranger la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule mais elle essayait de gagner du temps, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre. Son cœur était serré par la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de dormir. Elle finit tout de même par monter et resta un instant indécise alors qu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre sur elle.

Elle se déshabilla et enfila un petit short et débardeur comme pyjama. Elle s'approcha de son lit et s'assit dessus. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes en essayant de se raisonner et finit par s'allonger sous les couvertures. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle était bien incapable de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Aussi fixait-elle le plafond de la pièce, essayant de repousser les souvenirs douloureux qui tentaient de remonter à la surface avec d'autant plus de force que ses occupations de la journée les avaient jusque-là tenus éloignés.

Un très long moment plus tard, elle lança un rapide tempus. Elle soupira en réalisant que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle s'était couchée, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à simplement fermer les yeux. Ses quelques tentatives s'étaient vite tournées en torture psychologique alors que les images de Bellatrix surgissaient derrière ses yeux.

Hermione décida de se relever, incapable de rester ainsi plus longtemps. Elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle en silence et s'engagea dans le couloir dans l'idée de redescendre dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre de Severus. Elle était terriblement tentée d'entrer et de passer à nouveau la nuit près de lui. Mais elle avait peur.

Déjà parce qu'il ne l'avait pas conviée cette fois-ci, même si elle se doutait que ça ne le dérangerait pas vraiment. Mais surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'il en découlerait une discussion avec lui qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir avoir.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne laisserait pas passer le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir seule. Et qu'il chercherait à savoir ce qui hantait ses nuits. Qu'il chercherait à la faire parler, pour essayer de l'aider à affronter ses démons. Peut-être serait-ce en effet la solution. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne voulait pas ramener à la surface les ténèbres qui emplissaient son cœur et son esprit.

Elle se décida tout de même, sachant qu'elle finirait de toute manière par s'endormir et préférant le faire auprès de lui, en espérant que sa présence suffirait à chasser les cauchemars de ses nuits, tel que cela l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle sût qu'elle avait échoué lorsqu'elle le vit se retourner brusquement, baguette à la main, pointée sur elle. Il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés au sol, gênée.

\- Hermione ?

Sa voix était rauque, encore endormie. Il semblait surpris de la trouver face à lui. Il abaissa sa baguette, attendant une explication de sa part.

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici cette nuit encore ?

Sa voix était faible, à peine un murmure. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux. Elle se sentait ridicule et était presque prête à courir dans le sens inverse pour fuir la situation.

Elle entendit du bruit au niveau du lit et son regard remonta doucement. Elle vit Severus, toujours allongé, soulevant les draps d'une main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Hermione soupira de soulagement, à peine consciente d'avoir retenu sa respiration tout ce temps.

Elle se précipita sur le lit et Severus reposa les draps sur son corps. Elle s'approcha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'en entourait pour la serrer contre lui. Elle soupira d'aise et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour que son corps se détende entièrement et qu'elle s'endorme contre le corps chaud de l'homme.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! On en apprend plus sur le ressenti de Severus.

Pour la suite, les choses vont quelque peu s'accélérer (en bien ou en mal ? vous verrez :p)

Prochain chapitre normalement jeudi soir prochain !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais, tout est bon à prendre et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne fin de semaine à vous !


	10. La guerre est aussi sombre qu'une fosse

**CHAPITRE 9 :** **La guerre est aussi sombre qu'une fosse**

_La guerre est aussi sombre qu'une fosse. Ce n'est pas un dieu. Elle ne rit pas, ne pleure pas. Elle ne récompense ni le talent, ni l'audace. Ce n'est ni le jugement de l'âme, ni un combat de volonté. Encore moins un outil, un moyen d'accomplir quelques complots de bonne femme. C'est simplement l'endroit où les os métalliques de la terre rencontrent les os creux des hommes et les brisent._

_\- R. Scott Bakker's, The darkness that comes before_

* * *

Sirius ouvrit un œil fatigué, étonné d'être ainsi tiré de son réveil aux aurores sans raison particulière. Il porta son attention sur les bruits de la maison, cherchant la source de ce qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Pourtant, seul le silence lui répondit.

Se tournant dans son lit, il remonta légèrement le drap sur lui et tassa un peu plus son oreiller, paré à se rendormir. Sans doute son esprit lui avait-il simplement joué un tour. C'était toutefois mieux de se réveiller ainsi, avant un énième rêve étrange et cauchemardesque.

Il avait l'impression de les enchaîner ces temps-ci. Sur Azkaban, sur sa famille proche dont il était le dernier représentant encore en vie et sur ses cousines, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa, avec qui il avait passé son enfance.

Tout ça semblait être une autre vie. Mais la nuit, son inconscient s'amusait à imaginer une histoire différente. Parfois, il n'aurait pas suivi la voie d'Andromeda et aurait certainement fini comme Regulus. Parfois, il devenait comme Bellatrix, même pire qu'elle. Parfois, ils étaient de nouveau enfants, jouant à s'inventer des histoires.

Bellatrix avait toujours préféré les histoires qui faisaient peur. Elle avait toujours joué le rôle de la méchante. Sans doute la fin était-elle déjà écrite à ce moment-là. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas dû être étonné de voir comment elle avait fini. Comment ils avaient tous fini.

Pour autant, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé étant enfants, malgré tout ce que son esprit ne cessait de lui remémorer, il n'arrivait plus à se laisser atteindre par tout cela. C'était plus comme regarder un film. Le film de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans son état semi-comateux, Sirius entendit clairement un bruit sourd en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Il se redressa immédiatement en saisissant sa baguette, l'oreille aux aguets. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent et Sirius ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de se lever.

Ce n'était pas les démarches de ses colocataires. Le soleil n'était même pas levé. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Deux pas plus loin, il s'arrêta pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging sur son caleçon puis reprit sa route vers la porte.

Il sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible et laissa la porte entrouverte pour limiter le bruit qu'il faisait. En bas, la personne semblait faire des allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine, d'après ce qu'il percevait. Ami ou ennemi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de l'Ordre, qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer depuis ?

L'homme descendit les escaliers marche par marche, évitant celles qui grinçaient, comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans son enfance. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux fantômes du passé.

Son état de vigilance était maximal lorsqu'il finit par atteindre la porte du salon. Il posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit en grand brusquement, jouant sur l'effet de surprise, baguette pointée en avant, un sort déjà au bord des lèvres.

Il resta toutefois un instant interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Tonks avait sursauté en l'entendant entrer. Elle tourna vers lui des yeux implorant d'aide. A ses côtés, Bill Weasley était allongé dans le canapé, l'air particulièrement mal en point.

\- Je ne savais pas où aller d'autre à cette heure-là…, commença à expliquer la jeune femme. C'est Fleur qui me l'a amené, elle n'a pas pu rester, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire chez elle. Je me demande bien ce qui peut être plus important que l'état de son époux mais bon… Je me demande ce qu'ils trafiquent chez eux, ces deux-là…

\- Tonks ! la rappela à l'ordre Sirius tandis qu'elle s'égarait dans ses explications.

\- Oui, désolée… Il y a eu une échauffourée dans le coin où il était de faction hier soir. Quand il est rentré il n'avait qu'une petite égratignure sur le bras d'après ce que m'a dit Fleur. Mais depuis ça a largement empiré. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Autant elle peut être très douée pour soigner les gens, autant dès qu'il s'agit de sa famille ou de l'un de ses proches, elle devient complètement incompétente…

\- Tonks ! la pressa de nouveau Sirius.

\- Désolée… Donc ça a empiré pendant la nuit et il l'a réveillée en gémissant i peu près une heure. Quand elle a vu l'état de son bras, elle a failli tourner de l'œil et elle me l'a amené. Ça empire de minute en minute, on dirait que ça se propage. Je ne savais pas où aller d'autre alors j'ai pensé que Severus pourrait peut-être l'aider…

Sirius encaissa le coup. Il jeta un regard à la blessure qui s'étendait sur une bonne partie du bras du jeune homme et semblait commencer à atteindre son cou. Rien de naturel donc. Il espérait en effet que Snape serait plus calé pour trouver la source du problème.

\- Va lui chercher un peu d'eau dans la cuisine et un linge propre pour nettoyer un peu, je vais chercher Snape.

Tonks obéit immédiatement et l'homme se précipita dans les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre du maître des potions. L'heure n'était plus à la discrétion.

\- Sna…, commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa Némésis.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, coupé dans son élan, devant la vision qu'il eut, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça. La lumière du couloir éclairait le lit de l'homme dans lequel Sirius vit distinctement le corps d'Hermione, collé contre celui de Snape qui lui lança un regard noir. Sans pouvoir le contenir, Sirius sentit un puissant élan de possessivité gonfler en lui.

Snape lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors et le maraudeur sortit avec un regard dur. Depuis quand ces deux-là partageaient-ils leurs nuits ? Il s'étonna de n'en avoir rien perçu avant mais la pensée s'effaça bien vite sous la colère qu'il ressentait. Le problème ne venait pas tant du fait qu'ils dorment ensemble. Ça, il pouvait l'accepter sans difficulté, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître.

Mais c'était complètement inconscient et dangereux ! N'importe qui pouvait entrer comme il venait de le faire. C'était mettre inutilement leur relation en danger. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences de toute cette histoire si elle venait à s'ébruiter, tant pour eux deux que pour la jeune femme. Surtout pour Hermione. _Comment Snape n'y avait-il pas pensé ?_

Le maître des potions le rejoignit dans le couloir d'un air las et Sirius se retint difficilement pour ne pas laisser sortir sa rancœur.

\- Plus tard, Black. Que se passe-t-il ?

La voix de Snape était aussi froide que les ressentiments qui envahissaient Sirius. Pour autant, la question de l'homme ramena brusquement le maraudeur à la réalité de l'instant. Il aurait tout le temps de s'expliquer plus tard avec le maître des potions. L'heure était suffisamment grave sans compliquer les choses tout de suite.

Il entraîna donc Snape à sa suite dans le salon, évitant de parler dans le couloir pour ne pas réveiller Hermione, dont il ne doutait pas que le professeur ait essayé de préserver le sommeil en se levant. Sirius exposa la situation dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, secondé par Tonks pour les détails.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Snape pour réagir et prendre les choses en main. Il se précipita au chevet du blessé avant même que les deux autres n'aient terminé leur rapport. Sort de diagnostic après sort de diagnostic, le visage de l'homme s'assombrissait, sous les regards inquiets de Sirius et Tonks.

Il enjoignit cette dernière à continuer de nettoyer la plaie à l'eau tandis qu'il s'éclipsait dans la pièce qui avait été aménagée pour lui comme laboratoire de potions. Il en revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de fioles et pots en tous genres. Il poussa Tonks sans ménagement pour reprendre sa place au chevet du jeune homme.

Inclinant la tête du roux en arrière, il lui fit boire une première potion violacée, puis une autre, tirant vers le bleu. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait bien s'agir et il se contentait d'observer l'homme dont les gestes semblaient si naturels et posés. Loin de la panique et l'inquiétude que lui-même et Tonks ressentaient.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient ternes, un mélange de gris, noir et marron, comme une vielle couverture délavée. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder un instant pour saisir l'ampleur de l'inquiétude qui la saisissait.

Snape déboucha un pot d'onguent et le positionna près du bras de Bill. Il eut un temps d'hésitation en regardant le jeune homme avant de se reprendre.

\- Il faut quelque chose pour le faire taire, un torchon ou un vêtement. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Tonks partit en courant dans la cuisine chercher un nouveau torchon qu'elle positionna dans la bouche du jeune homme à peine conscient. Les yeux de Bill étaient vitreux et son teint pâle, presque translucide. Même ses cheveux paraissaient avoir perdu de leur éclat si distinctif.

Soupirant, Sirius lança rapidement un sort d'insonorisation vers l'étage. Il ne voulait pas que les éventuels gémissements ou hurlements de Bill réveillent Hermione.

\- Positionnez-vous de chaque côté, il va falloir le maintenir pour l'empêcher de bouger.

La voix de Snape était froide, médicale. Il prenait de la distance avec les événements, sans doute pour garder son esprit clair, pensa Sirius. Il se positionna près de la tête de Bill et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir, évitant au passage les zones où la blessure se répandait. Tonks attrapa les pieds de Bill, le regard déterminé malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait pour son ami.

Severus compta jusqu'à trois avant de commencer à étaler l'onguent sur les plaies. Tout en crémant le bras du roux, il commença à murmurer une longue litanie en latin. Le tout était indispensable pour permettre au roux de guérir mais terriblement douloureux pour le jeune homme.

Severus n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses cris étouffés par le linge pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son corps se convulser en tous sens. Il n'avait pas besoin de discerner les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout cela pour savoir à quel point la douleur était atroce. Il l'avait vécu lui-même lorsqu'il était revenu du Manoir Malfoy pour la dernière fois.

Le maître des potions s'appliquait à faire pénétrer l'onguent, se concentrant sur le chant latin pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'évader. Il fut soulagé d'apercevoir les plaies arrêter de se répandre et même commencer à se rétracter légèrement.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour faire boire une nouvelle potion à Bill. Il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas à calmer la douleur mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Et il doutait de toute manière qu'il existât quelque part dans le monde une potion assez forte pour soulager la souffrance que subissait le jeune homme.

\- Pitié…

La supplique était faible mais passa les lèvres du roux dès que le maître des potions eut retiré le torchon. _Il aurait mieux valu qu'il s'évanouisse_, pensa Severus avec un regard désolé vers le jeune homme. Il replaça le linge dans sa bouche dès que la potion fut avalée, ignorant le regard empli de désespoir que le roux posa sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pas avant que toutes les plaies se soient refermées. Sinon, il lui faudrait tout recommencer dans quelques heures. Le sortilège qui l'avait touché était terrible.

Lors de la pause suivante, il entendit vaguement les pleurs de Tonks qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contenir devant la souffrance de son ami.

\- Miss Tonks, est-ce que Lupin est chez vous ?

Incapable de parler, la jeune femme acquiesça simplement de la tête et Severus lui ordonna d'aller le chercher le plus rapidement possible. Il lui conseilla de rester chez elle par la suite, pour ne plus avoir à subir tout ça. Elle refusa néanmoins avant de disparaître dans la cheminée à la recherche de son époux.

Severus ne manqua pas l'éclair de soulagement qui traversa le regard de Bill tandis qu'il comprenait avoir gagné quelques minutes de pause avant que le traitement ne reprenne.

Lupin les rejoignit toutefois rapidement. Un délai bien trop long aux yeux de Severus mais toujours terriblement trop court selon Bill. Le loup-garou fut rapidement suivi de Tonks qui avait toutefois fait un détour par chez ses parents pour y déposer Teddy. Pendant ce temps, Severus avait expliqué la situation à Remus.

\- Nymphadora, allez dans la cuisine et restez-y jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher.

La jeune femme ne tiqua même pas sur l'utilisation de son prénom. Elle n'insista pas plus pour rester auprès de Bill. Elle savait que, vu l'étendue des plaies, le traitement allait durer encore longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de le supporter, même si elle avait insisté pour rester dans les parages.

_Peut-être était-ce simplement pour cela que Fleur n'avait pas voulu venir_, pensa-t-elle. Elle se rua dans la cuisine tandis que les trois hommes avaient repris le douloureux traitement. Au premier cri de Bill, elle vomit dans l'évier avant de lancer un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte du salon. Elle s'affala ensuite sur une chaise et laissa enfin librement couler les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis bien trop longtemps.

Dans le salon, Sirius croisa le regard de Remus et s'y accrocha quelques minutes, essayant d'oublier les hurlements de Bill. Ils discutèrent silencieusement, à travers leur regard, comme ils l'avaient tant fait à Poudlard.

Tout à coup, dans ces conditions, avec le corps de Bill se contorsionnant entre eux, leur dispute et les ressentiments que Sirius et Remus se portaient n'avaient plus autant d'intérêt. Tandis que le roux hurlait, Sirius comprenait enfin, à travers le regard doré de Remus, à quel point tout ceci était ridicule. À quoi bon s'accrocher ainsi à un passé depuis longtemps révolu alors qu'un rien pourrait mettre fin à tout espoir de réconciliation ?

Pour la première fois, Sirius parvenait à réaliser ce qui avait pu pousser Remus à agir tel qu'il l'avait fait. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas contre lui. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Le loup avait simplement été dépassé par les évènements. Sirius pouvait lui en vouloir mais cela valait-il vraiment le coup ?

A travers ce regard, il se remémora tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient échangés dans leur jeunesse. Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié à Poudlard, via James. Et ils l'étaient restés grâce à James.

Sirius et Remus, au départ, n'avaient pas été particulièrement proches. Remus était trop sage, trop renfermé, pour Sirius qui cherchait quant à lui à se faire remarquer le plus possible. Le secret de Remus avait également compliqué les choses.

Sirius avait tout de suite senti que Remus leur cachait quelque chose d'important. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait découvert le pot aux roses. Ça ne l'avait pas rebuté. Loin de là. Ça les avait même rapprochés.

C'était Sirius qui avait convaincu James de devenir des animagi pour accompagner Remus lors de ses transformations. Peter avait suivi. Il se souvenait encore comment Remus avait été surpris et touché quand ils lui avaient montré ce qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir.

Après ça, Remus et Sirius s'étaient énormément rapprochés pendant un temps. Sirius l'avait pris sous son aile, l'entraînant dans ses déboires pour casser cette coquille derrière laquelle se cachait le loup garou. Il avait découvert un ami en or auprès de l'homme, à qui il pouvait si aisément confier tout ce qu'il n'osait dire à James.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux jour où il avait reçu une lettre de Narcissa, sa cousine. Elle lui annonçait son mariage prochain avec Malfoy et lui reprochait, en sous-entendus bien évidemment, de l'avoir abandonnée alors qu'il avait décidé de suivre une autre voie que celle de sa famille, comme Andromeda avant lui.

La lecture du mot l'avait véritablement bouleversé et il aurait souhaité en parler avec Remus mais... La pleine lune était le soir même et son ami était vraiment mal en point. Alors il s'était tu, accumulant en lui les regrets et la colère.

Sentiments désagréables qui l'avaient poussé à se déchaîner sur Snape. Parce que c'était tellement simple. L'homme avait toujours été prêt à répliquer. Sans doute se défoulaient-ils tous les deux ainsi, déjà à l'époque.

Mais il avait été trop loin cette nuit-là, envoyant Snape dans la tanière du loup-garou. Ça avait signé la fin de sa grande amitié avec Remus, en quelque sorte. Parce qu'ils étaient restés amis mais uniquement pour James après ça. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'expliquer et à se pardonner. Et la suite avait creusé encore plus ce fossé entre eux, suite à la prophétie et à la mort de James.

Mais à présent, cela valait-il vraiment la peine de continuer ainsi ? L'état de Bill était déplorable. Et Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait aussi bien pu être Remus. Et malgré tous les ressentiments qu'il avait, il se souvenait encore de tous ces bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, à Poudlard surtout, et même après, quand Harry était né.

Alors pour une fois, il se mit réellement à la place de Remus. Et peut-être pouvait-il vraiment comprendre ce qui avait poussé son ami à agir comme il l'avait fait. Oui, s'il mettait de côté ses propres sentiments, il pouvait concevoir ce par quoi Remus était passé, pendant toutes ces années.

Leurs regards finirent par se décrocher tandis que Bill remua de façon spasmodique. Les deux amis reportèrent leur attention sur le roux, refoulant au fond de leur esprit leurs propres problèmes, qui semblaient si insignifiants à côté de ce que traversait Bill.

Severus s'arrêta dans le traitement tous les quarts d'heure de la première heure pour faire boire une potion à Bill. Puis il espaça aux demi-heures. Arrivé au milieu de la troisième heure du traitement, il fut obligé de continuer sans s'arrêter, pour ne pas intoxiquer Bill. Il lui fallut au final près de quatre heures pour venir à bout des plaies. Bill n'avait pas perdu connaissance de toute la durée du traitement.

Severus finit par lui faire boire une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve et il fit signe à Lupin et Black de le transporter dans la chambre d'ami se trouvant au rez-de-chaussée. Il resta une seconde sur place avant de soupirer et de prendre appui sur le canapé pour se relever. Il était littéralement épuisé.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Tonks s'était finalement assoupie contre la table. Severus la réveilla d'une pression sur l'épaule. Les yeux rougis et gonflés de la jeune femme ne mirent qu'une seconde à se poser sur lui. Ses joues étaient encore marbrées des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

\- C'est fini, il dort. Il faut le surveiller mais normalement il est tiré d'affaire.

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la jeune femme, de soulagement cette fois. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de filer dans la chambre que Remus et Sirius lui désignèrent pour vérifier par elle-même les paroles de Severus.

Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter et fit venir à lui un verre et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu d'un coup de baguette. Il se servit généreusement et but son verre quasiment d'une traite avant de s'en servir un second.

Il était bien trop tôt pour ça mais il en avait plus que besoin après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait vidé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Il avait presqu'oublié l'effet que produisait le fait de se retrouver au milieu des blessés de guerre alors qu'il était, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, dans cette maison, en sécurité.

Black et Lupin le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard et se servirent de même un verre chacun. Severus les regarda à peine, sa tête appuyée contre ses mains, luttant contre un mal de crâne qui semblait vouloir prendre place.

\- Je crois que j'aurais bien besoin d'un verre moi aussi…, déclara Tonks en revenant dans la cuisine. Merci Severus.

Le maître des potions hocha simplement la tête et fit apparaître un nouveau verre avant de pousser la bouteille de whisky dans sa direction. _Même sa magie semblait fatiguée_, pensa-t-il alors que le verre arrivait en tremblotant depuis le placard.

Il soupira en finissant son propre verre, hésita à s'en resservir un et abandonna finalement l'idée. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer son mal de crâne. Il avait surtout besoin de sommeil. Et d'une bonne douche.

\- Surveillez bien les plaies, au moins tous les quarts d'heure. Et appelez-moi à la moindre impression que l'une d'elle s'étend de nouveau. Il vaut mieux traiter cela dès le départ.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent en silence et le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Severus se rendit directement dans la salle de bain et soupira en entrant sous la douche. La scène du corps de Bill se contorsionnant sur le canapé avait fait remonter de douloureux souvenirs à l'esprit du maître des potions.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps tandis qu'il tentait de consolider ses barrières mentales. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque tous les mauvais souvenirs furent enfermés derrière de puissants murs.

L'homme sortit de la douche de longues minutes plus tard et retourna enfin dans sa chambre, une simple serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en voyant qu'Hermione n'était plus là et s'en voulu pour cela. Vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu tant s'attacher à cette jeune femme en si peu de temps.

Délaissant sa serviette à même le sol, il s'allongea là où elle s'était tenue quelques heures plus tôt et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait dormi. Il huma son odeur qui l'imprégnait déjà.

Cela faisait quelques jours que la jeune femme le retrouvait toutes les nuits pour partager son lit. Il n'avait pas su résister lorsqu'elle était revenue le deuxième soir et il avait su à ce moment précis à quel point il était définitivement perdu. Par la suite, il n'avait même plus eu de remords à accepter sa présence dans son lit toutes les nuits.

Alors bien sûr, il savait qu'il aurait dû la forcer à parler de ses cauchemars plutôt que lui fournir cette échappatoire temporaire. Mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus cherchée avec acharnement, cette occasion. Il ne comprenait que trop bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'en parler. Et elle avait l'air tellement fragile lorsqu'elle se présentait à sa porte, tremblante.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, passer ses nuits avec la jeune fille à ses côtés était aussi plus qu'agréable. Et rien que cette pensée lui faisait réaliser à quel point il était perdu. A quel point il s'était attaché. A quel point tout ceci devenait tellement plus qu'un simple jeu pour lui. A quel point tout ceci était ridicule. Il s'était largement suffit à lui-même pendant tant d'années. _Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de plus ? _Peut-être parce que tout paraissait tellement simple avec Hermione…

Il soupira en repensant au regard que Black avait posé sur eux le matin même. Il se doutait qu'une discussion n'allait plus tarder, dès que tous seraient rassurés sur l'état de Bill. Il savait déjà quels reproches allait lui faire l'animagus. Il s'était déjà fait les mêmes mille fois au moins.

Soupirant, Severus repoussa l'oreiller, se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea sur le dos en fermant les yeux. Il sentit à peine qu'il s'endormait alors que l'épuisement de la matinée s'abattait sur lui.

Hermione s'était réveillée apaisée. Elle avait encore une fois réussi à passer la nuit sans cauchemars. Elle fut toutefois surprise lorsqu'elle se tourna et remarqua la place vide de Severus. Elle s'inquiéta une seconde avant de se raisonner. Il avait simplement dû se lever plus tôt.

Elle se leva à son tour, écoutant les bruits de la maison pour analyser si elle pouvait sortir de la chambre sans que quiconque ne la voie. Sans que Sirius la voie, pour être plus exacte.

L'homme n'était pas au courant qu'elle passait ses nuits auprès de Severus depuis quelques jours. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en penserait mais elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à expliquer ses raisons.

Elle était déjà soulagée que Severus n'insiste pas pour la faire parler. Le deuxième soir, il l'avait réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle était en prise avec un cauchemar. Elle l'avait évité toute la journée qui avait suivi afin de ne pas l'inciter à discuter de tout cela.

Le soir suivant, elle avait longuement hésité à retourner dormir avec lui mais elle s'était finalement décidée. Mieux valait prendre le risque d'une discussion, qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer d'esquiver, plutôt que de revivre encore et encore ses cauchemars et les réveils difficiles qu'ils engendraient. Mais finalement, il n'avait rien dit et elle y était retournée chaque nuit depuis. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir s'en passer de nouveau. Il lui apportait un véritable réconfort.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sirius découvre cette histoire. Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal et qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau seule.

N'entendant pas le moindre bruit, elle se glissa dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'elle atteignit sans encombre. La jeune fille attrapa des vêtements propres et ressortit dans la foulée pour aller prendre une douche rapide. De retour dans sa chambre elle posa son pyjama et se prépara à descendre prendre un petit déjeuner léger. La matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Elle s'attarda un instant alors que son regard se posa sur la lettre qu'elle voulait transmettre à ses amis par l'intermédiaire de Bill. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle l'avait rédigée mais le jeune homme n'avait apparemment pas réussi à trouver le temps de passer. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ses amis ne s'impatientent pas trop de repartir à l'aventure.

Elle était à deux doigts de redemander un hibou à la prochaine personne de l'Ordre qui passerait dans la maison. Cela faisait tout aussi longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de contact avec l'Ordre et elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quant à ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur des murs de cette maison.

Soupirant, elle détourna les yeux et se décida à descendre. En passant près de la salle de bain, elle entendit le bruit de l'eau couler. Quelqu'un était sous la douche. Elle dévala les marches et s'approcha de la porte de la cuisine.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en ouvrant la porte. D'un rapide regard, elle distingua Remus, Sirius et Tonks, avachis sur des chaises de la cuisine, un verre de whisky pur feu disposé devant chacun d'eux. La panique saisit immédiatement Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle s'étonna vaguement que sa voix sorte calme et posée, contrastant avec l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle de concert, semblant tout juste prendre conscience de sa présence. Un moment, qui parut une éternité à Hermione, impatiente de savoir quel était le souci, passa avant que Lupin ne lui réponde finalement.

\- Bill a été blessé cette nuit…, commença-t-il. Mais il va bien, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'air horrifié de la jeune femme.

\- Snape l'a soigné depuis l'aurore ce matin. Il dort maintenant.

La voix de Sirius était froide et distante, surprenant Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'adressait à elle sur ce ton mais mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue. S'ils étaient levés depuis l'aube, la matinée devait leur paraître bien longue. Pas un seul instant elle ne pensa qu'il avait pu la surprendre au lit avec Severus.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement proche de Bill mais elle le considérait presque comme un grand frère. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle et sur ses amis, plus particulièrement ces derniers temps et elle s'inquiétait réellement de son état. Elle ressentait un besoin viscéral de vérifier par elle-même qu'il n'était pas en danger.

\- Viens avec moi, proposa Tonks. Il faut aller vérifier ses plaies de toute façon.

Hermione suivit la jeune femme qui semblait complètement éteinte. Bill avait été installé dans la chambre d'amis. Hermione fut soulagée de le voir. Les plaies sur son bras semblaient propres et elles ne s'étaient pas étendues de nouveau, comme le lui expliqua Tonks. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans la pièce, leurs regards fixés sur le corps et le visage du roux, comme si elles avaient peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose si elles sortaient de la pièce.

Ce fut finalement Tonks qui se décida à embarquer Hermione pour sortir. Ses yeux rougis révélaient l'affection qu'elle avait encore pour le jeune homme. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent au salon, laissant la cuisine aux deux hommes qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis leur départ. Hermione ne doutait pas que les soins avaient dû être pénibles pour tout le monde, à voir leurs mines sombres.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle à Tonks une fois qu'elles furent installées près de la cheminée.

La jeune femme grimaça.

\- Ça ira mieux quand je serai sûre qu'il sera sorti d'affaire. Je crois qu'il va rester ici quelque temps pour que Severus puisse surveiller ses plaies. Une vraie horreur ce sortilège qui l'a frappé !

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer. Tonks lui avait vaguement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et Hermione n'avait pas de mal à imaginer la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir le roux.

\- Est-ce que Fleur est au courant ?

\- Oui, je l'ai prévenue par cheminette. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée mais il semble qu'elle ne puisse pas venir… Quelque chose la retient chez elle mais j'ignore quoi…

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas trahir le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment quoi, ou plutôt qui, retenait Fleur à son domicile. Elle était grandement impressionnée que la blonde réussisse à rester chez elle s'occuper de ses visiteurs alors que son époux était aussi mal en point. La jeune femme, qu'Hermione avait longuement sous-estimée par le passé, remontait grandement dans son estime sur ce coup-ci.

La brune se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir pensé que Fleur n'était pas bonne à grand-chose. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle était dans cette maison, c'est qu'il était très facile de se faire une mauvaise impression sur les gens. _Tant qu'on ne vivait pas enfermé avec eux tout du moins_.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, plongées dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que l'horloge du salon n'émette un léger bruit pour indiquer qu'il était 10h30. Tonks se releva et retourna dans la chambre d'ami vérifier les plaies du roux. Hermione la suivit pour scruter chacun de ses faits et gestes afin d'être en mesure de prendre le relai de la surveillance par la suite.

Elles se rendirent ensuite dans la cuisine où Tonks déclara qu'elle devait partir. Elle avait du boulot qui l'attendait et elle était déjà plus qu'en retard. Lupin suivit le coche et le jeune couple s'éclipsa via la cheminée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de prendre Tonks dans ses bras, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Je vais veiller sur lui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Tonks lui répondit d'un petit sourire et la remercia avant de filer. Hermione laissa son regard fixer quelques minutes les flammes dans lesquelles la jeune femme avait disparu. Elle se rendit ensuite de nouveau dans la cuisine afin de grignoter quelque chose, alors que son estomac lui rappelait la raison première de sa venue dans la cuisine, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé, son verre vide traînant devant lui. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione nettoya l'ensemble des verres et les rangea, ainsi que la bouteille de whisky. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans la théière et la mit à chauffer, tout en préparant quelques tartines pour tout le monde. Elle plaça ensuite deux tartines et une tasse de thé chaud devant Sirius. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça va Sirius ?

Hermione s'inquiétait de son attitude fermée. Un grondement sourd lui répondit. Il se leva finalement et déclara simplement qu'il allait dormir un peu.

\- Seul, ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il avait parlé tellement bas que Hermione avait failli ne pas l'entendre. Mais elle avait senti le reproche latent dans ce mot. Un curieux doute l'avait soudainement saisie. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait découverte dans le lit de Severus ? Était-il jaloux qu'elle ait partagé le lit du maître des potions et non le sien ?

Elle se partageait entre les deux et il était vrai qu'elle vivait certaines choses avec uniquement l'un d'eux mais ça n'avait pas semblé les déranger jusqu'à présent. Les choses allaient se compliquer si la jalousie venait s'immiscer dans leur relation. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait le gérer. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que leur relation puisse s'arrêter ainsi. Mais elle se sentait bien incapable de choisir entre eux deux.

Elle retourna veiller Bill dès qu'elle eut fini son petit déjeuner. Les plaies ne semblaient pas bouger et c'était vraiment bon signe. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel le jeune homme devait être lorsqu'il était arrivé tant les marques étaient nombreuses sur son bras et son cou. Elle referma calmement la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre le salon où elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur la rue.

Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Severus ne la rejoigne finalement dans la pièce en début d'après-midi.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Tout semble stable pour le moment.

Severus hocha la tête en soupirant.

\- Ils ont vraiment des sortilèges tordus, ajouta Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, d'une voix inhabituellement froide. Quand je pense que certains de nous vantent sans cesse le fait d'utiliser des sortilèges non létaux, simplement pour capturer les mangemorts, _car nous ne sommes pas comme eux_, disent-ils. Qu'ils viennent voir les dégâts que causent les mangemorts, ils changeraient vite d'avis…

Severus s'était approché et se tenait debout à côté de la brune. Leurs regards respectifs étaient perdus sur la rue.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille releva son regard sur l'ancien mangemort.

_Avait-il lui aussi infligé de telles souffrances à quelqu'un pour protéger sa condition d'espion ?_ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Elle avait été à la place de la victime. Elle savait à quel point les mangemorts frappaient pour faire souffrir. Ils ne cherchaient pas forcément à tuer. Quel serait le plaisir si la victime mourait immédiatement ?

Après sa convalescence, elle avait eu envie de se venger de Bellatrix. Elle avait souhaité de toutes ses forces pouvoir se retrouver de nouveau face à elle, sur un pied d'égalité cette fois. Elle se serait même contentée de l'avoir à sa merci. Elle savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas si un tel cas se présentait. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle serait incapable de lui donner une douce et rapide mort. Pas après la souffrance qu'elle avait vécue et qu'elle revivait si souvent. _Est-ce que cela faisait d'elle un monstre, au même titre qu'eux ?_

Severus la dévisageait. Il semblait venir de se souvenir qu'elle avait elle aussi été une victime. Pensait-il lui aussi la même chose ? Imaginait-il également, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, la vengeance qu'il pourrait avoir sur la femme mangemort, ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire las. Elle ne savait que répondre d'autre. Elle se sentait bien incapable de mettre des mots sur les émotions qui tournoyaient sans cesse en elle. Elle se laissa faire quand Severus l'attira dans ses bras, dans un geste qui lui devenait de plus en plus naturel. Elle se blottit contre lui, se concentrant sur l'étreinte pour évacuer ses sombres pensées.

L'horloge sonna et elle se sépara de l'homme pour aller une fois de plus surveiller les plaies de Bill. Elle se sentait utile ainsi, en revenant tous les quarts d'heure veiller le roux. Ça lui permettait d'occuper ses pensées et ses mains. Ça lui permettait de ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir face à l'injustice de ce monde. Ça lui permettait de ne pas laisser un stupide sentiment de culpabilité l'étreindre alors que le matin même elle reprochait à Bill en pensées de pas être encore repassé dans la maison pour qu'elle lui donne sa fichue lettre.

Severus la suivit et elle perçut clairement le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa lorsqu'il put constater de ses propres yeux l'état de Bill. Si les plaies restaient ainsi jusqu'au soir, ils n'auraient rien à craindre pour la nuit.

De bonne volonté, Hermione proposa de rester avec Bill cette nuit pour continuer de surveiller ses plaies. L'homme s'y opposa sans un instant d'hésitation. Severus argua qu'il était le plus à même de réagir si le moindre problème venait à subvenir. Hermione insista sur le fait qu'elle ne serait de toute façon pas capable de dormir tant qu'elle s'inquièterait pour le roux.

Sirius les avait rejoints à ce moment-là.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, avait-il déclaré en s'installant dans un fauteuil qui leur faisait face, coupant court à leur début de dispute.

Son regard avait glissé sur eux deux, s'attardant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur Hermione. La jeune femme avait dégluti péniblement, sentant finalement poindre la discussion qu'elle aurait préféré éviter _ad vitam aeternam_. Quant à Severus, son masque impassible avait repris sa place sur son visage.

Le maître des potions s'éclipsa quelques instants pour vérifier les plaies de Bill avant de revenir s'installer avec eux. Les deux autres n'avaient pas bronché en attendant son retour. Hermione se faisait toute petite dans le canapé, appréhendant la suite. Elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Elle avait peur de la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

Ce fut Sirius qui commença.

\- Depuis combien de temps Hermione dort-elle dans ton lit la nuit, Snape ?

La jeune femme fut égoïstement soulagée qu'il ne s'adresse pas directement à elle.

\- Quelques nuits.

La réponse de Severus était froide. Il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on lui reproche ainsi son comportement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez pensé aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard surpris sur l'homme. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à ça. Elle avait pensé qu'il était jaloux pour une quelconque raison, que leur situation ne lui convenait plus et qu'il allait leur faire comprendre à quel point tout ceci était insensé, immoral. Elle avait pensé qu'il leur dirait qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à tout cela tout de suite, avant que qui que ce soit ne s'attache.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pouvait simplement être inquiet que leur comportement n'oblige justement l'arrêt de leur étrange relation. Elle en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle manqua presque de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire et écouta distraitement la réponse de Severus, heureuse de ne pas avoir à prendre la parole.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper, Black.

\- Mais imagine que Tonks soit entrée ! Et si ça n'avait pas été elle mais Molly ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que les autres diraient s'ils étaient au courant ?

Hermione ne put cette fois s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'évocation de Tonks. C'était un rire nerveux plus qu'autre chose, une bonne manière de relâcher la pression qui s'accumulait en elle depuis son réveil. Et surtout, elle imaginait très bien la réaction qu'aurait eu Tonks si elle l'avait trouvée en train de dormir dans le lit de Severus, de surcroît avec lui.

Elle remarqua vaguement le regard noir que lui lança Sirius ainsi que celui, circonspect, de Severus.

\- Désolée…, essaya-t-elle vaguement de prononcer sans qu'elle ne sache bien s'ils avaient pu comprendre alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire.

Quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Et elle riait. Encore et encore. Comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle se tenait les côtes qui la tiraillaient et essayait vaguement d'essuyer ses joues humides mais rien ne voulait y faire.

Ses deux hommes restèrent interdits à ses côtés. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir comment réagir devant l'hystérie de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait plus très bien pourquoi elle riait. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse, ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement triste non plus. Elle supposait qu'elle avait simplement besoin de laisser s'évader les émotions qui la tiraillaient de toute part. Elle était constamment à fleur de peau depuis quelques temps.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a bu ? entendit-elle demander Sirius.

Cela eut pour effet de faire repartir son rire de plus belle. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Peur pour Bill déjà. Ce qui avait réveillé sa peur pour ses amis et pour ses parents.

Peur pour sa relation avec ses deux garçons perdus aussi. Peur que l'un d'eux ne veuille plus d'elle et que tout s'effondre. Peur que d'autres s'immiscent dans leur relation et qu'ils doivent y mettre fin.

Peur qu'elle ne doive de nouveau dormir seule dans sa chambre, abandonnée à ses cauchemars. Peur qu'ils ne la laissent tomber alors qu'elle avait encore tant besoin d'eux pour se reconstruire. Peur de devenir folle. Peur de mourir.

Son rire se transforma en sanglots et elle sentit les deux hommes l'étreindre. Elle se laissa bercer par leurs paroles douces et leurs caresses apaisantes. Elle doutait être encore capable de vivre sans eux deux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur ne pas être amenée à devoir le faire un jour. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Même si elle aurait bien été incapable de dire comment elle en était arrivée là en à peine plus d'un mois, avec ces deux hommes que personne ne prenait la peine de chercher à connaître et comprendre.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai bien failli ne pas réussir à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, vous avez de la chance ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Je tiens en tout cas à vous remercier pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, ça me fait toujours très très très plaisir :)

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, sans doute plus mercredi car je risque de pas trop avoir le temps après (avec la st valentin vendredi, et puis je vais savoir s'ils me proposent un cdi à mon taff aussi jeudi donc je risque d'avoir la tête à fêter ça le soir ! Mais je m'égare dans les détails de ma vie qui ne vous intéressent sans doute pas ou peu donc je m'arrête là xD).

Très bonne fin de semaine à vous tous !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Je suis contente que "mon" Severus te plaise ! C'est un personnage assez difficile à utiliser car il a quand même un caractère bien tranché xD Pour Sirius, ce sera donc mon défi de parvenir à te le faire apprécier un minimum !

Coralie49 : Encore une fois, merci pour tous tes compliments et pour ta fidélité à cette histoire ! En espérant que la suite continue à te plaire ;)


	11. Tellement de choses sont fragiles

**Chapitre 10 :**** Tellement de choses sont fragiles**

_Tellement de choses sont fragiles, après tout. Les gens se brisent si facilement, tout comme les rêves et les cœurs._

_\- Neil Gaiman, Fragile things_

* * *

Bill resta alité pour le restant de la journée, plongé dans un profond sommeil par les potions que lui avait données Severus. En début de soirée, le maître des potions força le réveil du rouquin afin de lui faire boire potion de force, potion nutritive et de nouveau une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Le seul côté bénéfique qu'il y avait au sort qui avait frappé Bill était qu'une fois guéri, le jeune homme ne souffrait plus du tout. Un peu de sommeil le remettrait parfaitement d'aplomb, si tant est que ses plaies ne recommençaient pas à s'étendre. Severus était toutefois confiant lorsqu'il revint au salon, ayant poussé un peu plus loin que ce qui lui avait semblé nécessaire le sort de guérison le matin même.

L'homme s'installa dans un fauteuil et déposa sur la table la théière ainsi que des tasses pour lui-même et ses colocataires, qu'il avait récupérés au passage. Hermione était plongée dans un livre près de la cheminée. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait en distinguer le titre mais la jeune fille semblait littéralement absorbée par sa lecture. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque Sirius passa près d'elle pour rejoindre Severus, quittant son poste d'observation au niveau de la fenêtre.

\- Comment va Bill ? questionna la brune sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la petite crise qu'avait traversée Hermione un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci en avait été grandement soulagée, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir à s'expliquer. Elle n'était de toute façon pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle aurait pu dire s'ils l'avaient questionnée.

Ces derniers temps, elle se sentait constamment à fleur de peau. Elle avait l'impression de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en un rien de temps, sans avoir le moindre contrôle dessus. Elle supposait que c'était ça qu'on appelait un contre-coup suite à un traumatisme. Elle ne savait toutefois pas comment réagir par rapport à tout ça.

\- Ça devrait aller, lui répondit Severus en servant les tasses de thé. Le traitement a été efficace.

\- Je passerai la nuit à ses côtés pour le surveiller, ajouta Sirius sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation.

L'animagus ne souhaitait pas que les deux autres repartent dans la dispute qu'il avait interrompue en début d'après-midi. Les choses étaient suffisamment bancales ainsi. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient tous conscience d'à quel point la relation qui les liait actuellement était étrange et déplacée. C'était bien pour cela qu'ils n'osaient en parler, même entre eux, ce qui créait des situations telles que celle-ci, où une jalousie mal placée interférait.

Mais le savoir était une chose. L'exprimer à voix haute en revanche, c'était le reconnaître pour ce que c'était. Et Sirius était persuadé que cela mettrait tout simplement fin à tout, car il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas le moindre argument en faveur de ce qu'ils partageaient. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tout puisse s'arrêter.

Hermione et Severus hochèrent simplement la tête en réponse à l'affirmation de Sirius et tous se penchèrent sur leur tasse de thé respective. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence les uns des autres. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là que Sirius réalisait pleinement à quel point l'arrivée d'Hermione dans la maison avait changé la donne.

Avant, Snape et lui ne s'étaient côtoyés qu'au minimum possible. Tout juste partageaient-ils un repas de temps à autre, pour combler le vide que la solitude laissait en eux. A présent, ils recherchaient tous deux la présence de la jeune femme. Hermione parvenait, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, à leur faire tout oublier, illuminant ce qu'était leur vie pour le moment.

Grâce à elle, ils réussissaient à mettre de côté leur passé, tout ce qui les avait éloignés, toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient partagée. Et Sirius découvrait un curieux personnage en Severus, bien loin de l'image qu'il s'en était fait pendant des années.

Bien sûr, tout ce qu'il lui avait reproché par le passé, son attrait pour la magie noire en tête, n'était pas oublié, ni pardonné. Sirius n'oubliait pas que Snape était plus ou moins responsable de ce qui était arrivé aux Potter. Il n'oubliait pas non plus que l'homme avait été libre, malgré tout, quand lui-même pourrissait à Azkaban, alors qu'il était blanc comme neige dans toute cette affaire, ou presque.

Il n'oubliait rien mais pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi facile de passer outre. Parce que l'homme assis non loin de lui était bien différent de celui qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt. Plus mature, plus sage, plus marqué par la vie, plus triste aussi, bien que l'homme ne l'aurait certainement jamais reconnu auprès de qui que ce soit.

Et pourtant, en présence d'Hermione, il paraissait encore radicalement différent. Plus humain, plus ouvert, plus aimable, plus sincère aussi. Comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à percer ce masque derrière lequel il se cachait depuis toujours.

Et cette facette que Sirius commençait à percevoir, c'était celle d'un homme avec qui il était capable de s'entendre, aussi surprenant cela soit-il de le reconnaître, et malgré tout leur passé. Passé qui semblait soudainement tellement loin.

Après tout ce temps où Sirius avait essayé de tout oublier de son passé, il semblait presque ridicule de s'acharner à s'accrocher à son animosité avec Severus. C'était la même chose qu'il avait réalisée à propos de Remus le matin-même. Mieux valait avancer et passer outre tout cela. Peut-être même cela lui permettrait-il de distancer les démons qui persistaient à le hanter la nuit, malgré tout.

Et puis, il était quelque peu obligé de reconnaître, au moins pour lui-même, que la présence des deux autres lui était plus que bénéfique. La première fois qu'ils avaient dépassé la limite de la bienséance avec Hermione, ils étaient tous les trois bien trop alcoolisés. Les choses s'étaient ainsi faits d'elles-mêmes, tandis que leurs frustrations respectives s'étaient exprimées sans qu'ils n'aient le moindre réel contrôle sur tout ça.

Ensuite, Sirius n'avait pas su résister à la jeune femme et il s'était accommodé de la présence de l'autre homme, refoulant ça au fin fond de son esprit pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir. Mais à présent, il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il appréciait même la présence de Snape.

Il avait même discuté quelques fois avec lui, sans Hermione, et avait trouvé en lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui actuellement. Parce que Remus était occupé avec sa nouvelle petite famille. Parce que James n'était plus. Et parce que Peter les avait trahis. Et Sirius n'avait jamais eu d'autres occasions depuis de se lier réellement avec qui que ce soit.

Il avait lui-même changé suite à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il fallait croire que ces versions d'eux-mêmes, que Severus et lui étaient devenus, étaient compatibles, contrairement à leurs versions adolescentes. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à rechercher absolument la présence de l'autre homme, pas comme ce qu'il avait partagé avec James. Mais pourtant, ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus être seul. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de ne plus se disputer continuellement avec Snape, comme s'il s'autorisait enfin à reprendre un semblant de vie normale, aussi anormale que soit la situation.

Et c'était sans doute ça qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux auprès d'Hermione : une vie normale. Ce dont ils avaient tous deux été privés depuis toute leur vie, et encore plus depuis la mort des Potter. Lily avait été pour Severus ce que James avait été pour Sirius, à quelques détails près. La mort de James et Lily avait entraîné bien plus d'une personne avec eux. Ils avaient, tous deux, été bien trop populaires pour qu'un tel destin leur soit réservé.

Et Severus, tout comme Sirius, avait arrêté de vivre à ce moment-là. Tout juste avaient-ils survécu depuis leurs 21 ans. Ils n'avaient pas évolué, pas de la façon ordinaire en tout cas, pas complètement. Ils n'avaient pas pu grandir. _Était-ce aussi surprenant que cela qu'ils s'attachent à une jeune fille de 17 ans, considérant cela ?_

Sirius se leva dès qu'il eut fini sa tasse de thé. Severus et Hermione étaient en grande discussion vis-à-vis d'une potion dont Sirius n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour entendu parler. Cette jeune femme était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. C'était aussi ça qui l'attirait chez elle, cette façon qu'elle avait de s'adapter à toutes les situations, comme si c'était le chose la plus naturelle du monde. Lui-même avait toujours dû faire des tonnes d'efforts.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, leur indiqua-t-il simplement en les interrompant à peine.

Les deux autres avaient simplement hoché la tête, repartant de plus belle dans leur débat. Hermione lui fit toutefois un petit sourire alors qu'il leur jetait un dernier regard en sortant, comme si elle avait été certaine qu'il ne pourrait s'en empêcher de toute façon. Encore une fois, Sirius se prit à se demander si elle se rendait compte un minimum de l'emprise qu'elle étendait sur eux depuis son arrivée dans la maison.

Il poussa un petit soupir en refermant la porte du salon et en rejoignant la chambre où était installé Bill. Il espérait de tout son cœur que les deux autres prendraient en compte les avertissements qu'il avait pu leur faire vis-à-vis des nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble dans la chambre de Snape. Quelle stupidité se serait que les choses se terminent ainsi, à cause de ça !

Severus fut le dernier à monter se coucher. Il pénétra dans sa chambre après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et ne put retenir un léger pincement au cœur en la découvrant vide. Il se doutait qu'Hermione avait donné raison à Sirius. Il valait mieux qu'elle regagne sa chambre, c'était pour le mieux.

Lui-même n'avait pu contredire l'animagus, s'étant déjà fait cette réflexion par le passé. C'était dangereux et si quelqu'un découvrait le pot aux roses, ils finiraient de toute façon seuls, au mieux. Passer les nuits avec Hermione valait-il vraiment de prendre ce risque ? Il aurait pu dire non.

Et en même temps, il se doutait que la jeune fille ne pensait pas entièrement pareil. Parce qu'il ne l'avait que trop souvent réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'elle se débattait avec ses cauchemars. Il avait vu la terreur s'inscrire sur son visage d'ordinaire paisible. Il avait vu l'angoisse qui la saisissait pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste, tétanisée. Pour elle, le jeu en valait sans doute la chandelle.

Severus se coucha en soupirant. Quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir précipitamment et se refermer tout aussi vite. Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille debout devant le montant en bois, à peine vêtue d'une nuisette en soie.

Elle le regardait d'un air mi-coupable, mi-mutin. Elle connaissait les risques. Elle était pourtant prête à les assumer, pour lui. Et ça lui réchauffait le cœur, à lui, de savoir qu'elle avait besoin de lui, au moins autant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle.

Severus souleva les draps pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de cacher son soulagement. Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège sur la porte afin que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir de l'extérieur mais qu'on puisse tout de même l'appeler au besoin.

\- Comme ça, le sac à puces sera content…, soupira-t-il devant l'air amusé de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se blottit contre lui et marqua un temps d'arrêt en réalisant qu'il ne portait que son caleçon. Pensant qu'elle ne viendrait pas cette nuit-là, l'homme avait repris ses anciennes habitudes et avait abandonné son pantalon de jogging.

\- Quelque chose vous dérange, miss Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

\- C'est plutôt tout le contraire, Professeur, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Elle se colla alors complètement contre lui et releva sa tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Severus ne put retenir un soupir alors qu'il sentait le corps chaud de la jeune femme contre le sien, à peine distant de sa petite nuisette. D'abord chaste leur baiser s'enflamma et Severus rajouta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce afin de ne pas réveiller toute la maison par les gémissements qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.

Il arrêta quelques secondes la jeune femme afin de faire venir à eux sa fiole de contraceptif. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'elle était quasiment vide, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer sans. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre tous les risques non plus. Il n'avait pas perdu la raison, pas totalement tout du moins.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'elle était presque vide. C'est une potion qui prend du temps à préparer.

\- Et comment vas-tu faire pour récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires ?

\- L'avantage d'être un maître des potions c'est qu'on sait parfaitement détourner un ingrédient pour faire croire qu'il entre dans la préparation d'une autre potion. Et de toute façon, je doute que qui que ce soit dans l'Ordre connaisse la composition des différentes potions que je leur fourni. Quand bien même je leur fournirai la liste explicite de tous les ingrédients de cette potion qu'ils seraient incapables de savoir ce que je veux créer.

\- Tous des cornichons, hein ? se moqua Hermione.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

Ils ne s'éternisèrent toutefois pas sur le sujet, reprenant les baisers et caresses interrompus là où ils les avaient laissés. Ils s'endormirent une longue heure plus tard, essoufflés mais rassérénés. Severus pensa tout juste à lever le sortilège d'impassibilité afin que Sirius puisse venir le prévenir en cas de problème avec Bill.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, ils furent ravis de trouver Bill assis à la table de la cuisine en train de grignoter des tartines qu'avait préparées Sirius. Severus vérifia à nouveau ses plaies, satisfait de leur aspect et lui indiqua qu'il allait préparer un autre onguent afin que les marques ne laissent qu'un minimum de cicatrices.

C'est ainsi qu'il disparut quasiment toute la journée dans son laboratoire. Ne l'en voyant pas sortir, sur les coups de quatorze heures, Hermione se décida à lui porter des sandwichs, malgré les tentatives de Bill de l'en empêcher. Il craignait qu'elle ne subisse le courroux du _monstre des cachots_, ce qui fit bien rire Hermione.

Elle hésita toutefois un peu plus lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la lourde porte en bois. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelque temps dans l'espoir d'avoir une quelconque réponse, n'osant pénétrer sans son accord dans l'antre du maître des potions. Ça semblait presque plus personnel que d'aller dans sa chambre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Severus finit par ouvrir la porte assez brusquement, peu habitué à être dérangé dans cette pièce en absence de danger immédiat. Il fut quelque peu décontenancé en découvrant Hermione, toute penaude, debout dans le couloir, une assiette de sandwichs à la main. Il se saisit du plat et n'eut même pas le temps de penser à un quelconque remerciement que la jeune fille déguerpissait vers le salon.

L'homme se doutait que sa tenue avait due paraître étrange à la jeune fille. Il avait revêtu une des robes qu'il portait à Poudlard. Elles avaient en effet l'avantage de ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements lorsqu'il concoctait des potions et elles étaient particulièrement résistantes à toutes sortes de brûlures, explosions ou abrasifs.

Mais depuis un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle était là, Hermione avait dû s'habituer aux tenues plus moldues qu'ils portait. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir de lui devait lui rappeler son détesté professeur de potions. Severus espérait que cela n'allait pas changer la façon dont elle le voyait à présent, même s'il en doutait.

Il ne parvenait tout de même pas à se débarrasser de cette appréhension qu'elle se souvienne un jour de leur passé et de la façon dont il l'avait traitée pendant six ans. Il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle réaliserait que leur relation actuelle était réellement inconvenante. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de tout ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même ce qu'il y cherchait.

De la compagnie, de l'acceptation, une occupation, pour se changer les idées, pour ne plus se sentir inutile après avoir tout dédié de sa vie à la guerre qui se tramait en dehors des murs de la maison. Il avait tout abandonné pour jouer son rôle. _Que lui restait-il à présent ?_

Il referma la porte du laboratoire et retourna à ses potions en grignotant quelque peu les sandwichs. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier toute notion du temps lorsqu'il se penchait sur ses préparations.

Il avait lancé deux potions dans la matinée : un onguent pour favoriser la disparition des cicatrices sur le bras de Bill et une potion de contraception pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur relation sans danger avec Hermione. Il n'osait imaginer le scandale que cela ferait si la jeune femme venait à tomber enceinte de l'un d'eux deux. Il ne savait qui serait le premier à être pendu sur la place publique pour avoir osé toucher cette enfant.

Dans le salon, Bill avait grandement ri au retour précipité d'Hermione, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille. Le roux devant rester le plus immobile possible pour éviter de rouvrir les plaies en voie de guérison, Hermione lui proposa alors de regarder un film.

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'entrain que Bill accepta et insista pour choisir lui-même l'objet de leur distraction : _Scream_. Hermione acquiesça, peu rassurée, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé face à la petite télévision. La jeune femme fit apparaître un plaid pour les couvrir et elle lança le film.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour être quasiment terrorisée par les événements du film. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier avec les héros du film et de sursauter ou de se cacher sous le plaid aux moments les plus terrifiants. Cela fit rire Bill à ses côtés tandis que ses cris rameutèrent un Sirius légèrement inquiet. L'homme s'installa dans un fauteuil à leurs côtés, très intéressé par le spectacle, et il passa finalement plus de temps à observer Hermione que la télévision.

Dès le générique, Hermione décréta qu'elle haïssait les films d'horreur et qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Ce fut avec un grand rire que Bill lui apprit qu'une suite existait déjà et qu'elle était encore plus effrayante. Il ne dut son salut qu'à ses blessures tandis qu'Hermione souhaita plus que tout lui lancer dessus tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sirius, quant à lui, aboya de son rire si caractéristique avant d'opérer une retraite bien sentie vers la cuisine pour ne pas devenir la cible de la brune.

Celle-ci fit par se calmer quelques minutes plus tard et se rassit dans le canapé aux côtés de Bill, faisant mine de bouder légèrement. Le jeune homme lui sourit en la bousculant un peu de sa main valide. Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Allez, promis, je ne te montrerai plus de films d'horreur ! Tu me pardonnes ?

Hermione lui sourit simplement en réponse.

\- Au fait Hermione…, reprit Bill après quelques instants de silence, plus sérieux. Je pense que je pourrai rentrer demain. Charlie m'a dit que tu souhaitais me voir. C'est à propos de ce dont on avait discuté la dernière fois ?

Hermione fut reconnaissante qu'il reste vague dans ses propos. Même s'ils étaient seuls dans le salon à présent, elle savait que n'importe qui pouvait surprendre leurs échanges.

\- Oui, j'ai fini ce que je voulais faire, je te montrerai demain matin comme ça tu pourras t'en occuper.

Le rouquin sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Tout sera bientôt fini, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense oui… Je l'espère tout du moins…

\- Comment vas-tu, toi ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ça va, mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir sortir à nouveau de cette maison.

\- Tes colocataires ne sont pas faciles à vivre hein ? lui répondit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Surtout à certains moments…, éluda Hermione. Mais c'est surtout ma liberté qui me manque, le fait de pouvoir flâner dans la rue, aller où bon me semble, décider moi-même de ce que j'ai envie de faire et d'où je veux aller…

Bill hocha la tête, compatissant.

\- Surtout après des mois passés en pleine nature, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ? la questionna le jeune homme.

\- Oui…, souffla Hermione. Mais j'apprécie grandement d'avoir retrouvé un lit et une douche ! plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait trop pesante à son goût.

Le jeune homme sourit et ils continuèrent à discuter plus légèrement. Après les événements de la veille, ça leur faisait le plus grand bien à tous les deux de pouvoir ainsi partir sur des sujets plus légers, laissant de côté pour un temps tout ce qui angoissait leurs esprits et leurs cœurs.

Ce fut Severus qui les interrompit en demandant à Bill de le suivre pour qu'il nettoie correctement ses plaies et y étale l'onguent qu'il venait de terminer. Hermione demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à eux, avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Elle envisageait vaguement de suivre des études de médecine sorcière après ses ASPIC. Elle s'était réellement prise d'intérêt pour le sujet lors de ses préparatifs pour la chasse aux horcruxes et ensuite, ses recherches sur les contraceptifs féminins avaient réveillé sa curiosité sur le sujet.

Severus questionna Bill du regard et le jeune homme hocha la tête pour accéder à la demande de la jeune femme, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient. Ils s'isolèrent donc dans la chambre d'ami et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement quand Severus demanda à Bill de retirer son tee-shirt.

La voix de l'homme était froide, signe qu'il n'était pas réellement satisfait de la vision qu'aurait la jeune fille. Hermione s'approcha de Severus, se plaçant dans le dos de Bill afin de le rassurer quelque peu sur ses intentions. _Ses deux hommes pouvaient se montrer tellement possessifs envers elle !_

Elle passa les vingt minutes que durèrent le soin à questionner Severus sur la composition de l'onguent, les soins qu'il avait fourni à Bill la veille, les contre-indications qu'ils impliquaient, les risques de rechute, et encore beaucoup d'autres sujets liés à la guérison du roux.

\- Tu veux devenir maître des potions Hermione ? questionna finalement Bill lorsqu'Hermione se tut suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse intervenir.

Sa question éveilla l'intérêt de Severus qui lança un regard inquisiteur à la jeune femme, apparemment très curieux de la réponse qu'elle fournirait.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement…, soupira-t-elle. Il y a tellement de sujets qui m'intéressent que je n'arrive pas à choisir dans quelle voie m'orienter… J'ai tellement peur de m'engager dans une voie et ensuite de me rendre compte que je me suis trompée !

Son ton sonnait si triste que Bill ne put s'empêcher de rire, encore plus quand il entendit le murmure de Severus.

\- Typiquement Gryffondor ! s'était-il exaspéré avant de sermonner Bill sur le fait qu'il devait rester immobile pour qu'il puisse le soigner convenablement.

Hermione prit un peu la mouche à la remarque de Severus avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse un minuscule clin d'œil pendant que Bill avait la tête tournée sur le côté. Hermione le regarda quelques instants, effarée par son geste qui semblait si naturel mais ne correspondait pas du tout à sa personnalité habituelle. Le maître des potions se décida à expliciter oralement le fond de sa pensée devant l'air ahuri de la jeune fille.

\- Nous pourrons en discuter dans les jours qui viennent si vous voulez des informations supplémentaires sur les différentes voies qui s'offrent à vous à la suite de vos ASPIC, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre et professoral.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione qui mima un baiser pour le remercier. Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un rictus amusé se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres. Il reporta ensuite sa concentration sur le bras du rouquin.

Une fois les soins terminés, Severus donna le pot d'onguent à Bill en lui indiquant d'en remettre sur tout son bras, jusque dans son cou, deux fois par jour matin et soir pendant au minimum une semaine, même si les cicatrices semblaient disparaître avant.

\- Quel dommage, j'aimais beaucoup ma petite infirmière indécise, s'amusa Bill.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui le fit ricaner. Elle fut légèrement soulagée qu'il ne croise pas celui de Severus. _Comment allaient-ils garder leur relation secrète si les deux hommes réagissaient ainsi à chaque boutade ?_

\- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer retrouver votre femme dès ce soir par contre, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'un faible lot de consolation.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit ricanement à la remarque de Severus tandis que Bill ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la fin de sa phrase, tout simplement heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

Severus quitta la pièce et Hermione proposa à Bill de la suivre pour qu'elle lui transmette le mot pour Harry et Ron. Celui-ci acquiesça et Severus les regarda d'un œil prudent s'éloigner vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Il ne dit rien cependant, sachant pertinemment que toute remarque de sa part semblerait suspecte.

\- Le dîner est presque prêt ! déclara Sirius qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Les deux hommes semblaient plus qu'intrigués par ce que les deux jeunes pouvaient bien être en train de faire.

\- Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ricana Bill en retour. Si je dois partir ce soir, je veux profiter au maximum de ma petite infirmière avant mon départ, ajouta-t-il d'un air guilleret.

Sa remarque lui valut des regards noirs de la part des trois habitants de la maison et Hermione le frappa au niveau de son bras valide, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise.

\- Voici donc que mon infirmière me bat ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Hermione secoua la tête en levant les yeux aux ciels et le poussa dans l'escalier. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient être discrets. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer pour expliquer à ses deux hommes la raison pour laquelle elle avait tenu à emmener Bill dans sa chambre.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Severus et Sirius avant de suivre Bill à l'étage. Leurs regards étaient durs. Elle leur fit un petit sourire, espérant les rassurer ainsi et s'enfuit à l'étage. Elle aurait déjà bien assez de mal à gérer tout ça plus tard, sans avoir besoin de se prendre la tête dès à présent à ce propos.

Hermione poussa le rouquin dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle avec soulagement. Le jeune homme détailla la chambre des yeux. Hermione perçut très clairement son regard qui s'arrêta quelques instants sur la nuisette qu'elle avait abandonné sur son lit. Elle rougit légèrement et se mit à parler pour détourner son attention.

\- Voilà la lettre, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe cachetée.

La distraction fonctionna et Bill se tourna vers le bureau pour attraper ladite lettre. Il la rangea dans une de ses poches.

\- Dis-leur de bien la lire et de ne pas hésiter s'ils ont la moindre question, si tant est que tu puisses revenir ici sous peu. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à partir de chez toi de toute façon. Dis leur bien de faire attention à eux et surtout qu'ils lisent bien la lettre, je pense que ça les aidera à préparer leur prochaine étape.

\- Je leur dirai, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, ils vont s'en sortir, la coupa Bill gentiment, sentant l'inquiétude poindre dans sa voix.

\- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir être à leurs côtés…

Bill hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre son inquiétude. Lui-même ressentait la même à l'idée que son plus jeune frère reparte à l'aventure pour un temps indéterminé. Il laissa voguer son regard sur le bureau de la jeune fille, cherchant une source de distraction qui permettrait de détendre l'ambiance pesante de la pièce.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la trouver, sous la forme d'une pile de feuilles entassées sur le coin du bureau et dont le titre le fit sourire.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux contraceptifs féminins Hermione ? Aurais-tu des idées derrière la tête ?

Hermione rougit violemment et se précipita sur la pile de feuille pour la recouvrir d'autres documents qui traînaient à côté.

\- Je comprends mieux la présence de la nuisette sur le lit ! continua Bill en riant. Qui donc essayes-tu de séduire dans cette maison ? Ce n'est pas moi j'espère ? Je suis marié je te rappelle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement outré en montrant son alliance.

Il rit à gorge déployée devant l'embarras évidement de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte et le poussa dehors.

\- Bah quoi Hermione, pas de quoi avoir honte tu sais ! Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, tu n'es pas la première à craquer !

Elle le lâcha dès qu'il fut dans le couloir et referma la porte sur lui. Elle l'entendit rire aux éclats de l'autre côté. Elle attrapa un oreiller sur son lit et rouvrit sa porte pour le lui lancer dessus. Ça ne le fit pas arrêter de glousser mais ça eut au moins l'effet de le faire fuir tandis qu'il courrait pour rejoindre les escaliers.

Il arriva dans la cuisine encore hilare, sous les regards interrogateurs de Severus et Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda un Sirius curieux.

\- Oh je découvre simplement que la petite Hermione devient une femme ! rit Bill.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et elle lui lança un regard noir. Elle évita ceux de ses deux hommes tout le reste de la soirée. Elle fut soulagée quand Bill indiqua qu'il allait rentrer retrouver Fleur. Il remercia encore une fois Severus pour ses bons soins, ainsi que Sirius avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Sans rancune ? lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un petit sourire et il s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il c'est l'un des habitants de cette maison, ou quelqu'un d'autre, que tu veux séduire Hermione, mais sois prudente surtout.

Il lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots à l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à les entendre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes du réseau de cheminette. Hermione fixa les flammes quelques secondes, pas très sûre de comment réagir face à son avertissement. _À ce rythme-là, tout l'Ordre allait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cette maison avant la fin de la guerre !_ Chose qu'elle redoutait plus que tout au plus profond de son cœur.

Elle se retourna vers ses deux hommes qui se tenaient un peu en retrait et croisa finalement leurs regards pour la première fois de la soirée. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait souhaité disparaître dans le sol sous les lueurs de possessivité qui brillaient dans leurs yeux. Une lueur dangereuse mais tellement flatteuse.

Prise d'une soudaine et folle idée, Hermione s'approcha lentement d'eux, à la manière d'un félin fondant sur sa proie. Elle n'était pas une lionne pour rien, même si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, pour détourner leur attention du jeune homme qui venait de partir, était loin d'être représentatif du caractéristique courage de sa maison.

Plutôt que de devoir s'expliquer, elle fit lentement glisser les bretelles de sa robe sur ses épaules. Le vêtement fut au sol quelques secondes plus tard et elle avisait avec plaisir leurs regards envieux glisser le long de son corps quasi nu. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de ses deux hommes, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. _Qu'il était simple de détourner leur attention !_

\- Et si nous allions dans un lit pour une fois ? proposa Sirius. Cette maison est pleine de chambres et on se contente de tables ou du sol !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça dérangeait un cabot tel que toi ! railla Severus en réponse à l'animagus.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Sentant la situation lui échapper, Hermione décida de rapidement reprendre le contrôle.

\- Personnellement, je monte. Qui m'aime me suive !

Elle n'attendit pas de voir leurs réactions et avait parlé en se remettant à marcher vers les escaliers. Elle rougit légèrement sur l'utilisation du proverbe. Elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de parler sur ce coup-ci. Elle aurait pu utiliser d'autres mots. Elle aurait dû. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'impliquer l'amour dans leur relation soit une bonne idée. Elle était même plutôt sûre du contraire.

Elle eut pleinement conscience que ses deux hommes mirent plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à la suivre, leur envie prenant une fois de plus le pas sur leur raison. Elle mit l'incident de côté pour se concentrer sur la suite des événements. Elle hésita lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier, ne sachant pas dans quelle chambre se rendre.

Sirius, arrivant juste après elle, prit les choses en main. Il l'attrapa par la hanche et la dirigea vers une chambre inoccupée au bout du couloir. Un territoire neutre, comblant parfaitement leurs besoins, pour éviter que l'un d'eux ne prenne le dessus sur leur relation. La porte se referma en silence derrière Severus. Il tendit à Hermione la fiole de contraceptif qu'il avait pensé faire venir à eux.

Hermione le remercia d'un sourire mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en réalisant que la fiole serait vide après qu'elle en eut bu sa gorgée. Elle ne manqua pas le regard empli de déception que Sirius posa sur la fiole vide.

\- J'ai commencé la préparation d'un nouveau chaudron, il devrait être prêt d'ici deux jours…, soupira Severus.

Hermione lui répondit d'un grand sourire et l'autre homme se détendit instantanément. La suite répondit à des attentes que la jeune femme n'avait même pas osé imaginer tandis que ses deux hommes s'unirent pour son plaisir. La chaleur de leurs corps s'entremêlant, la sueur coulant le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales et leurs gémissements partagés remplirent la moindre parcelle de leurs pensées durant les deux heures qui suivirent.

Ils finirent par se séparer, épuisés mais comblés. Chacun passa rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Hermione resta quelques instants supplémentaires allongée sur le lit, à présent humide de sueur, qui avait contenu leurs ébats. Elle essayait de profiter au maximum de cette torpeur qui l'avait saisie et qui éloignait le moindre de ses problèmes au fin fond de son esprit.

Elle ne se décida à se lever que lorsqu'elle entendit le dernier de ses colocataires refermer la porte de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit la sienne, sentant encore une fois son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce sombre. Elle attrapa sa nuisette, toujours posée sur le bord de son lit et soupira. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser quelques instants sur le matelas. Elle savait qu'elle devrait dormir ici cette nuit. Sirius avait eu bien raison de les mettre en garde. Et pourtant…

Son regard dériva vers le plafond qu'elle avait tant de fois fixé au beau milieu de la nuit, tremblante, au sortir de ses cauchemars. Elle détourna les yeux et s'enfuit précipitamment de la pièce. Elle alla droit dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche. Elle y entra avant même que l'eau ne soit chaude et le jet glacé eut le mérite de lui changer les idées quelques instants. Elle laissa ensuite l'eau chaude la détendre et dénouer ses muscles fatigués.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle, elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de s'approcher de la porte de la chambre de Severus. Elle y pénétra et n'attendit même pas un geste de sa part pour se glisser contre lui dans le lit. Elle le sentit jeter un sort sur la porte, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente et elle colla son corps contre celui de l'homme.

Hermione inspira à grands poumons son odeur, réconfortante. Elle ne mît ensuite que quelques minutes à s'endormir, ainsi protégée dans l'étreinte de Severus. Il la rejoignit lui-même rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Les trois habitants de la maison dormirent tard le lendemain matin. Leurs ébats nocturnes les avaient tenus éveillés tard dans la nuit et ils avaient tous grand besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil pour récupérer leurs forces.

Lorsqu'Hermione émergea, elle remarqua que Severus la regardait, sans doute depuis quelques instants. Elle lui sourit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il était rare qu'un de ses deux hommes fasse le premier pas et elle sourit en répondant à son baiser. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant du silence de la maison. Ils entendirent vaguement quelqu'un monter les escaliers et s'approcher de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Il va falloir se lever avant que le chien n'aboie encore en trouvant ta chambre vide ! ricana Severus.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour montrer son désaccord face aux termes employés, malgré le petit sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres et qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Elle se redressa dans le lit, se séparant ainsi de l'étreinte de l'homme qui poussa un léger soupir.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta brutalement. La voix dans le couloir n'était pas celle de Sirius.

\- Merde, Molly !

C'était Severus qui avait parlé. Hermione s'étonna une seconde de l'entendre jurer avant de se sentir basculer sur le côté. L'homme, retrouvant des réflexes acquis par des années d'espionnage, l'avait attrapée et faite passer au-dessus de lui pour qu'elle retombe de l'autre côté du lit, au sol. Elle était ainsi cachée d'un éventuel coup d'œil porté depuis la porte de la chambre.

La jeune femme se fit toute petite tandis que Severus n'avait pas attendu pour se lever d'un bond. D'un geste de baguette, il avait enfilé un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Il fut près de la porte cinq secondes à peine après l'appel de la femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers là où se tenait Hermione avant d'entrouvrir légèrement la porte.

\- Un problème Molly ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

La rousse sursauta légèrement dans le couloir.

\- Oh, désolée Severus… Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez toujours en train de dormir…

Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise sous le regard dur de l'homme.

\- Je cherche Hermione en fait… Je voulais lui parler…

La jeune fille soupira, cachée derrière le lit. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de discuter avec la mère de famille. Elle était même presque sûre du contraire. Depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cette maison, la femme n'avait fait que lui reprocher l'absence de Ron, lui rappelant à chaque fois les pires moments de sa vie.

\- Cette petite est toujours fourrée dans les quatre coins de la maison…, grogna-t-il. Allez chercher dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, elle y passe pas mal de temps. Si je la croise je lui dirai que vous la cherchez.

Hermione observa l'homme bouger légèrement sa baguette dans son dos. Une seconde plus tard, elle entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler.

\- À moins qu'elle ne soit simplement dans la salle de bain…, susurra l'homme, d'un ton particulièrement ennuyé. Allez l'attendre au salon, elle y descendra dès qu'elle aura fini.

Sa voix était glaciale, son visage impénétrable. La rousse hocha la tête. Elle semblait gênée de déranger l'homme pour si peu. Elle ne répondit rien avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Severus referma la porte de sa chambre dans la foulée. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Hermione se redressa de derrière le lit.

\- Peut-être qu'on aurait dû écouter Sirius finalement…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait surtout revoir les protections de cette maison, si n'importe qui peut y entrer sans qu'un seul d'entre nous ne le repère, il y a de sérieuses failles. Si un mangemort venait à percer le secret de la localisation du lieu, nous serions tous pris au piège à ne pas pouvoir sortir d'ici !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa une main contre son torse.

\- Si un mangemort venait à pénétrer seul ici, je ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau avec vous deux, rigola-t-elle.

Elle réussit tout de même à obtenir un rictus amusé de Severus. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le contourner pour attraper la poignée de la chambre.

\- Je ferai mieux de filer avant que Molly ne décide que je mette trop de temps sous la douche !

Elle écouta quelques secondes pour essayer de détecter le moindre bruit en provenance du couloir et se décida à ouvrir la porte. Elle pensait courir dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et éventuellement faire un rapide crochet par la salle de bain afin de concorder à la version de Severus.

Elle resta toutefois figée en apercevant Molly, debout, de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, le poing levé comme si elle s'apprêtait à frapper contre le montant en bois.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Piouf ! J'ai bien cru que je ne parviendrai jamais à poster ce soir ! L'ébauche que j'avais du chapitre ne me plaisait pas totalement mais je bloquais un peu pour savoir comment l'arranger et vous avez de la chance, j'ai réussi à trouver l'inspiration aujourd'hui ! ;) Je l'ai moins relu que les autres donc... il est possible que quelques fautes soient passées à la trappe, je m'en excuse en avance !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour une fois on a un peu de suspens à la fin, c'est difficile à mettre en place avec des chapitres aussi longs donc je suis contente (même si je me doute que vous l'êtes un peu moins xD)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse une petite (ou grande) review !

A la semaine prochaine ;)

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Isa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que "mon" Severus te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Quant à savoir qui choisirait Hermione si elle devait faire un choix... Je ne dirai rien xD

Sianna : Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite en fera tout autant ! Merci pour ta review !


	12. Complications

**Chapitre 11 :**** Complications**

_La simplicité que je recherche est tout à côté de la complication et cette frontière est si mince, si fragile._

_\- Keato_

* * *

Molly avait commencé à redescendre au salon, suivant les conseils de Snape. Elle s'était cependant arrêtée au milieu des marches en soupirant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle avait fait demi-tour, remonté les escaliers et était retournée devant la porte de la chambre de Severus.

Elle voulait le remercier pour les soins fournis à Bill. Elle avait vu Tonks la veille qui lui avait raconté l'accident et le rôle du maître des potions dans la guérison de son fils. La mère de famille s'en était voulue des dernières paroles qu'elle avait adressées à l'homme. Elles avaient largement dépassé sa pensée et elle ressentait le besoin de s'excuser auprès de lui.

Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à sauver un membre de sa famille et elle savait que, toute inquiétude qu'elle pouvait ressentir, cela n'excusait pas les propos qu'elle avait tenus. Elle avait pourtant hésité quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il était facile de discuter.

La mère de famille avait le poing levé, parée à frapper à la porte de la chambre, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione.

Les deux femmes restèrent figées face à face, surprises de se retrouver ainsi, dans une telle situation. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'y était préparée. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait même un jour imaginé que cela puisse être possible. Alors, elles mirent plusieurs longues secondes à réaliser réellement ce qu'il se passait, leur cerveau refusant de voir l'évidence.

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Molly était faible, indécise. Elle essayait de comprendre, sans y parvenir. Des dizaines de scénarios passaient dans son esprit, tous convenables. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'y accrocher car quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Sans doute était-ce dû à la nuisette bien trop légère qui recouvrait à peine le corps d'Hermione. _Pourquoi Severus lui avait-il donc menti ? S'était-elle trompée de chambre en remontant ? Que faisait Hermione ici, ainsi vêtue ?_

Les questions envahissaient l'esprit de la mère de famille. Les réponses ne venaient pourtant pas. Hermione, face à elle, avait l'impression que son esprit était plus vide que jamais. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à se former à la lisière de son esprit.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que… ?

La brune sentit distinctement Severus se tendre à ses côtés, toujours dissimulé derrière le montant de la porte. Les yeux de la brune étaient rivés à ceux de la mère de famille dans lesquels brillaient toute l'incompréhension qu'elle semblait ressentir. Le regard d'Hermione reflétait sa surprise et sa crainte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Quelle est cette tenue ?

L'incompréhension laissait de plus en plus de place à la colère dans le timbre de voix de la femme tandis qu'Hermione restait silencieuse face à elle. La jeune fille voyait une grande partie de ses craintes se révéler devant ses yeux, par sa faute. Elle sentit vaguement Severus se décaler et se poster derrière elle dans l'embrasure de la porte, la démarche raide.

\- Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

L'homme se tendit encore plus dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner vers lui pour sentir les vagues d'émotion émaner de lui, si semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même.

La mère de famille, de son côté, ne parlait plus. Elle hurlait. Toute l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait, tout ce à quoi elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre, se transformait en colère et inquiétude. Peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment si Severus et Hermione avaient essayé de trouver une excuse. Sans doute Molly aurait-elle pu imaginer la réalité derrière les mensonges.

Mais la situation était telle qu'ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à imaginer comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et toutes les années d'espionnage qu'avait vécues Severus lui semblèrent soudainement bien inutiles. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à se reprendre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réagir ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en lui ? Depuis quand ?

Le bruit des conversations fit émerger Sirius de sa chambre, curieux et légèrement inquiet. Il ne fallut qu'un simple regard dans le couloir à l'animagus pour comprendre la situation. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Les complications étaient finalement arrivées, tel qu'il l'avait prévu. Tel qu'ils les avaient prévenus.

Molly se tourna vers Sirius, cherchant un soutien dans cette histoire. Elle resta toutefois pantoise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'étonnement face à la scène. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre que, quoi qu'il se passe exactement dans cette maison, tous étaient de mèche.

\- Sirius ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Tout comme les deux autres, Sirius se retrouva bien incapable de répondre à la femme qui s'énervait de plus en plus. La haine, le dégoût et la traitrise, s'affichaient tour à tour sur son visage tandis que les liens qu'elle essayait de ne pas voir se formaient pour autant dans son esprit. _Pouvait-elle encore longtemps se voiler la face ?_ Tout ça ne pouvait mener qu'à une seule explication, qu'elle aurait préféré ignorer.

\- Mon enfant… Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Elle dévisageait à présent Hermione, qui n'avait pas bronché depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte. Sa main était même encore posée sur la poignée en ferraille. Elle osait à peine respirer, souhaitant plus que tout que tout cela ne soit qu'un nouveau cauchemar.

\- Viens avec moi ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Molly tendit un bras vers Hermione. La jeune fille ne doutait pas que la rousse ait compris, au moins en partie, la situation. Sa tenue légère et sa présence dans la chambre de Severus de si bon matin, cumulés au mensonge que l'homme venait de sortir, ne laissaient pas de place au doute.

Elle observa la main s'approcher d'elle, porte de salut offerte par la mère de famille. Elle envisagea un instant de la saisir. Sans doute la femme l'emmènerait-elle loin de cette maison, peut-être Hermione serait-elle libre et pourrait-elle même rejoindre Harry et Ron. Mais la possibilité qu'elle finisse simplement seule, enfermée dans un autre lieu, tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer lorsque la main de Molly faillit l'atteindre. Ça avait été instinctif. Elle buta contre le corps de Severus, positionné dans son dos, bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il passa par réflexe une main autour de sa taille. Pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ou pour empêcher la mère de famille d'emmener Hermione loin de lui, loin d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Le geste de l'homme n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la matriarche. La colère miroitait dans son regard et faisait vibrer sa voix froide et dure.

\- Ça ne va pas se passer comme cela, croyez-moi ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser profiter ainsi de cette enfant !

Molly sembla hésiter un instant à sortir sa baguette mais se ravisa. Elle se détourna brusquement et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, le pas lourd. Tout dans sa démarche reflétait sa colère et sa détermination.

Les yeux rivés sur la mère de famille, incapable de détourner le regard, Hermione sentit à peine Severus bouger. Elle entendit à peine sa voix prononcer le sortilège.

\- Stupefix.

Un petit cri lui échappa tandis qu'elle voyait le rayon lumineux venir frapper Molly dans le dos avant qu'elle ne tombe lentement au sol. Heureusement n'avait-elle pas encore atteint les escaliers. Hermione n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si la femme avait basculé dans les marches. Tout était complètement en train de dégénérer.

\- Severus !

Le reproche venait de Sirius qui accourut en quelques secondes. Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la mère de famille allongée au sol. La situation devenait réellement incontrôlable. _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Je vous avais prévenu que ça allait arriver, vous n'avez pas voulu m'écouter !

La colère emplissait la voix de l'animagus, l'amplifiant. Severus le regardait, son masque impassible bien en place sur son visage. Sa main était toujours posée contre le ventre d'Hermione. Il la serrait fermement contre lui, sans même paraître le réaliser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? As-tu seulement réfléchi avant d'agir ? siffla Sirius.

Tous les reproches étaient dirigés vers le maître des potions. Hermione le sentait se tendre de plus en plus dans son dos. Il semblait prendre sur lui pour ne pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, les deux hommes se seraient déjà lancés dans un duel à coups de sortilèges plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Peut-être même se seraient-ils laissés allés à se battre à la moldue. Mais il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés dans une telle situation. Tout était entièrement de la faute d'Hermione, c'était du moins la conclusion à laquelle chacune de ses pensées la menaient.

\- Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que vous continuiez à dormir ensemble ? Nous en avions parlé pourtant ! Ne peux-tu te passer d'elle quelques heures ?

\- Ça suffit Black ! trancha finalement Severus d'une voix dure, appréciant peu les reproches que l'homme lui faisait.

\- Non ça ne suffit pas ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, selon toi ? Crois-tu que quiconque sera heureux d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette maison ? Crois-tu que quiconque prendra notre parti ? Tu as bien vu comment a réagi Molly ! Toi qui te vantes si souvent d'être un grand stratège, tu aurais peut-être pu réfléchir avant aux conséquences de tes actes !

\- ARRÊTEZ !

La voix d'Hermione transpirait de colère. Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque de la poigne de Severus et s'écarta légèrement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir un jour osé parler aussi fort contre quiconque. Et surtout pas contre deux hommes plus âgés qu'elle de vingt ans. Ça eut au moins le mérite de les faire taire tandis qu'ils portaient leurs regards étonnés sur elle. Elle n'intervenait habituellement pas dans leurs disputes. Mais la situation était différente ce coup-ci, puisqu'elle en était au cœur.

\- Arrête de blâmer Severus ! Arrêtez de crier ! Et arrêtez de vous disputer ! C'est de ma faute tout ça ! C'est moi qui suis venue toutes les nuits le rejoindre ! Tout est entièrement de ma faute !

\- Pourquoi Hermione ? demanda Sirius d'une voix froide.

\- On se fiche du pourquoi. Il faut trouver ce qu'on va faire de Molly maintenant, déclara Severus d'un ton cassant.

\- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi on en est arrivés là. Si tu dis que tout est de ta faute Hermione, explique-nous pourquoi tu as fait ça ! le coupa Sirius.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas dormir seule ! hurla Hermione. Parce que je ne peux plus dormir seule et me réveiller toutes les nuits le corps tremblant et les muscles tétanisés ! Parce que je ne peux plus rester plus de cinq minutes sans pouvoir bouger au réveil dans mon lit alors que j'ai l'impression de venir tout juste de subir des dizaines de Doloris ! Parce que je ne peux plus me réveiller la peur au ventre que Bellatrix n'apparaisse dans un coin de ma chambre ! Est-ce trop demander que d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés qui puisse me réveiller dès le début de mes cauchemars ? Ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre que j'ai peur de m'endormir et de laisser les ténèbres me hanter ? Alors oui, je sais que c'est complètement stupide et dangereux ! Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! C'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai l'impression de devenir folle !

Sirius la regarda d'un air perturbé. Pour la première fois, il réalisait pleinement les démons qui la hantaient. Ça allait bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ça allait bien plus loin que ce qu'il avait pu lui-même ressentir, malgré tout ce par quoi il était passé. Et il se sentit coupable. Coupable de l'avoir forcée à parler. Coupable de ne pas savoir comment l'aider, comment réagir.

Son regard glissa une seconde sur Severus. Même si l'homme semblait plus au fait des émotions fortes qui traversaient Hermione, il ne semblait pas non plus savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Et le désespoir qui marquait le visage d'Hermione devant leur absence de réaction ne faisait que creuser plus encore le puit sans fond qui s'installait dans leurs propres cœurs. Eux-mêmes n'avaient toujours pas réussi à guérir de leurs propres blessures. _Comment auraient-ils pu l'aider ?_

Depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione dans la maison, ils avaient fait semblant. Semblant de ne pas voir la détresse qui l'habitait tandis qu'elle ne parvenait ni à oublier, ni à se reconstruire. Semblant de ne pas savoir que le jeu de séduction dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés ne règlerait jamais rien. Semblant de ne pas s'attacher les uns aux autres. Semblant de ne pas rechercher la compagnie des autres pour ne pas sombrer.

Ils avaient tellement fui la réalité que, même lorsqu'elle les frappait tel que c'était le cas à présent, ils ne pouvaient faire autre chose que de continuer à faire semblant. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient.

Alors, encore une fois, ils évitèrent tacitement le sujet. Parce que c'était plus simple ainsi. Et Hermione se détourna d'eux pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne marqua qu'une courte pause avant de refermer la porte sur elle-même, juste assez pour leur donner la marche à suivre.

\- Jetez-lui un Oubliette, lança-t-elle d'une voix froide, éteinte.

Et ainsi, l'incident fut clos et aucun n'osa revenir dessus. Parce qu'ils avaient tous eut peur de ce qui avait manqué arriver. Parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'en penser. Trop de non-dits existaient entre eux et ils avaient tous l'impression que rien de subsisterait de leur relation, aussi étrange soit-elle, s'ils se mettaient à en parler pour de vrai.

Tout juste la porte fut-elle refermée sur elle qu'Hermione s'appuya dessus et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver accroupie au sol. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant de calmer sa respiration anarchique. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu l'emprise sur les souvenirs douloureux qui se bousculaient à la surface de son esprit. _Était-elle en train de devenir folle ?_

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question la hantait. Elle avait tant l'impression d'être à fleur de peau constamment. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais n'osait se laisser aller aux larmes, craignant de ne jamais parvenir à s'arrêter ensuite. Elle avait tant de mal à se retrouver lorsqu'elle était ainsi, seule, livrée à elle-même, sans rien à quoi raccrocher son esprit.

Elle savait que les parents de Neville avaient perdus la raison sous les sortilèges de Bellatrix. _N'était-ce pas son cas également, au moins un minimum ? _Aussi dérangeante que soit cette hypothèse, elle avait au moins le mérite de justifier son comportement depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la maison.

Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était ainsi livrée aux deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie actuellement, pourquoi tout semblait si naturel, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Et parce qu'elle savait que, plus la fin de la guerre approchait, plus la fin de cette passade se rapprochait également. _Que lui resterait-il après ?_

Se forçant à se relever, ignorant les tremblements qui saisissaient ses membres, Hermione s'approcha de la baignoire et, d'un coup de baguette, la remplie d'eau et de mousse. Elle laissa ensuite tomber sa baguette au sol et se déshabilla avant de se glisser dans la chaleur du bain. Elle eut un moment de recul instinctif face à la chaleur de l'eau avant de se reprendre et de se forcer à entrer dedans. C'était une bien légère douleur et ça lui permettait surtout de concentrer ses esprits sur quelque chose de concret.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'autres moyens que cette souffrance contrôlée pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans la folie et la peur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Mais si ça pouvait la soulager rien que quelques instants, elle n'osait y renoncer.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau et se concentra sur les réactions de son corps, tel qu'elle l'avait déjà tant de fois fait durant le mois passé. Elle resta sous l'eau un long moment avant de remonter à la surface pour prendre une inspiration. Elle replongea immédiatement après. Hermione enchaîna plusieurs fois le même manège. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface pour la cinquième fois.

Sirius était debout, appuyé sur la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui. Il la regardait d'un air triste. Il était entré quelques secondes plus tôt et avait été d'abord paniqué lorsqu'il avait compris que la jeune femme était sous l'eau. Il avait hésité une seconde à la remonter à la surface avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait fait la même chose des semaines plus tôt.

Il avait rapidement compris que c'était là son moyen à elle d'évacuer ses émotions et d'échapper à ses démons. Elle se noyait dans son bain tel qu'il s'était noyé dans l'alcool pendant de nombreux mois. Il n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux méthodes était la plus efficace, _ou la moins dangereuse_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ? demanda Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mature, ainsi assise dans son bain, ses coudes sur les rebords de la baignoire, ses cheveux humides glissant sur les côtés de son visage sur lequel l'expression était détachée. Il l'aurait presque prise pour une autre s'il n'avait pas remarqué la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux bruns.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione… Sincèrement désolé… Je sais à quel point il est difficile de faire face à un passé douloureux… Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi ni te forcer à parler…

Il n'avait pas lâché ses yeux du regard pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait besoin de savoir que la jeune femme comprenait et acceptait ses excuses. Celle-ci le scruta plusieurs secondes.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Sirius, je t'ai déjà pardonnée, souffla-t-elle finalement.

L'homme fut un instant décontenancé par sa réplique avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Hermione sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'elles-mêmes en retour.

\- Je suis aussi désolée… D'avoir crié… Et aussi d'avoir mis en danger notre relation, et vous… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Je sais, lui répondit Sirius. Tu devrais sortir de ton bain rapidement, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence. Nous avons suivi ton conseil et jeté un sort à Molly pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle t'attend dans la cuisine avec Severus, nous lui avons dit que tu étais dans la salle de bain.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Sirius du regard tandis qu'il quittait la salle de bain. Elle se laissa glisser une dernière fois sous la surface de l'eau.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à la mère de famille. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que celle-ci pouvait bien lui vouloir à l'origine. Et par-dessus tout, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable et égoïste. Car sa raison lui répétait qu'elle aurait dû suivre la rousse quand celle-ci lui avait tendu la main.

Elle n'aurait pas dû se réfugier dans les bras de Severus. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon qu'elle pourrait trouver pour se reconstruire, même si elle avait l'impression que c'était la seule qui la soulageait un tant soit peu pour le moment.

Elle remonta finalement à la surface et sortit de la baignoire. Un rapide sortilège d'attraction fit venir à elle un jogging et un pull, bien loin des tenues légères et féminines qu'elle portait depuis plus d'un mois. Elle ressentait le besoin de se cacher derrière ses vêtements, pour paraître moins fragile, peut-être.

Hermione croisa immédiatement le regard de Molly, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, et évita ceux des deux hommes. La rousse lui fit un léger sourire, bien loin de ceux qu'elle avait pu lui réserver les années précédentes. Hermione n'était pas sûre que leur relation puisse un jour redevenir ce qu'elle avait été. La mère de famille semblait porter bien trop de rancœur à son égard. Elle essaya néanmoins de paraître aussi normale que possible, malgré toute l'appréhension qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- Bonjour Molly ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bonjour Hermione, oui ça va, en partie grâce à vous trois…, commença la mère de famille. Nymphadora m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pour Bill et je voulais vous remercier tous pour l'avoir sauvé…

L'émotion était palpable dans sa voix. Elle regardait particulièrement Severus qu'elle savait être à l'origine des soins donnés à son fils. L'homme hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait ses remerciements.

Hermione quant à elle fut émue par la femme. Elle réalisait à quel point celle-ci devait souffrir. En quelques sortes, elle commençait à comprendre les blessures que la femme devait avoir au fond d'elle, causées par l'inquiétude qu'elle devait ressentir tous les jours pour ses enfants et son époux. Chaque membre de sa famille participait à sa manière à la guerre qui se jouait. Beaucoup étaient même en première ligne.

Hermione pouvait concevoir le cauchemar que devait vivre la femme alors qu'elle devait sans cesse imaginer sa famille en danger, blessée ou morte. Elle se sentit quelque peu coupable des ressentiments qu'elle avait pu avoir envers Molly. En quelque sorte, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, prêtes à tout pour ceux qu'elles aimaient et féroces contre ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter un peu toutes les deux Hermione ? questionna Molly, sortant la brune de ses pensées.

La jeune fille acquiesça, évitant les regards inquiets que posèrent les deux hommes sur elle. Elle proposa à la femme de se rendre dans le salon et attrapa deux tasses de thé qu'elle emporta avec elles. Elle les posa sur la table basse et prit place dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Les nerfs à vif suite aux événements de la matinée, elle cacha ses mains moites sous ses jambes et porta son regard sur la rousse.

\- Je voulais m'excuser Hermione, lâcha finalement la matriarche. Je sais que j'ai eu des paroles dures la dernière fois et je tenais vraiment à m'excuser auprès de toi.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Elle était touchée par les paroles de la femme mais le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Je sais que tu n'agis pas comme tu le fais pour me blesser mais parce que tu veux protéger Ron et Harry..., continua Molly. J'espère juste que tu as conscience que nous voulons tous la même chose. J'ai bien compris que Dumbledore vous a confié cette mission...

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, cherchant ses mots. Hermione était tendue. Au-delà des excuses elle sentait que Molly cherchait plus loin. Elle ignorait encore qu'elles étaient ses intentions mais elle craignait que la mère de famille ne cherche encore une fois à lui extorquer des informations qu'elle ne voulait, et ne pouvait, lui dévoiler.

Hermione avait surtout peur de la réaction qu'elle aurait si tel était le cas. Ses émotions étaient encore à vif après ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et ce qu'elle avait dévoilé à ses deux hommes. Son rapide bain n'avait pas suffi à lui permettre de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit et elle sentait les ténèbres s'agiter sous la surface, prêtes à resurgir à tout moment.

\- Est-ce que tu peux juste me dire si Ron va bien… Si tu as des nouvelles de lui récentes...

\- Il va bien, lui répondit Hermione, soulagée que la femme n'insiste pas pour en savoir plus.

\- Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ? Est-ce qu'il va être en danger bientôt ?

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit sans danger mais je pense en effet qu'ils ont bientôt fini, je l'espère tout du moins. Je n'aime pas non plus les savoir prendre des risques, vous savez Molly, ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je tiens réellement à eux. Mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, ils vont s'en sortir, ce sont tous deux de puissants sorciers...

Hermione essayait d'être convaincante, même si elle était elle-même plus qu'inquiète pour ses amis. Elle essayait de trouver les mots justes pour rassurer la femme.

\- Tu es aussi une puissante sorcière, peut-être même plus qu'eux deux et ça ne t'a pas empêchée de manquer mourir sous la baguette de Bellatrix...

Hermione se tendit immédiatement. _Fallait-il toujours que la femme lui rappelle ces événements ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte pas d'à quel point ses paroles étaient blessantes ?_

\- Je sais.

Sa voix était froide et distante. Hermione sentit ses mains trembler sous ses cuisses et elle serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Cela lui faisait mal mais c'était une bonne distraction pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Molly ne sembla même pas remarquer le trouble de la jeune fille, elle-même en proie à ses propres démons.

La petite horloge du salon sonna. Molly jeta un regard absent sur l'objet avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Je ferai mieux de rentrer, il se fait déjà tard et je n'ai pas encore préparé le déjeuner.

Elle se leva sur ses paroles et se rendit dans la cuisine pour saluer les deux hommes. Elle attrapa ensuite un peu de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Hermione était toujours assise dans son fauteuil. Elle desserra ses poings et grimaça devant les marques rouges qu'avaient laissées ses ongles. Elle attrapa sa baguette et jeta un rapide sort de soin pour les faire disparaître. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui pose des questions à ce sujet.

Ne souhaitant pas particulièrement croiser ses colocataires pour l'instant, elle fila dans la bibliothèque. Elle savait qu'une discussion serait nécessaire mais elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle parcourut les rayonnages tranquillement.

Sa discussion avec Molly lui avait rappelé son envie de chercher un moyen de quitter la maison, qu'elle avait délaissée la fois précédente au profit de plaisirs partagés avec Sirius. Cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien mettre son temps à contribution de ses recherches.

Elle espérait pouvoir trouver des indices qui lui permettraient de rejoindre ses amis pour les aider dans la fin de leur quête. Elle n'avait malgré tout que peu d'espoir d'y parvenir à temps. Mais elle avait dans tous les cas un réel besoin de se changer les idées et elle avait toujours trouvé réconfortant de se perdre dans les livres.

Elle choisit plusieurs livres au hasard et alla s'installer à la table située près d'une fenêtre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers l'extérieur. Une famille marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir, les enfants chahutaient gaiement pendant que les parents discutaient, main dans la main, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur leur progéniture.

Hermione soupira et reporta son regard sur ses livres. Elle en ouvrit un premier et commença à le feuilleter distraitement. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir sur la famille qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Un pincement au cœur l'étreignait tandis que la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais connaître une vie, un bonheur, aussi simples.

Elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même tandis qu'elle avait choisi l'étrange relation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec ses deux hommes. Elle savait que n'importe qui d'extérieur ne comprendrait pas la situation. Elle-même ne l'aurait pas comprise si elle n'avait pas été impliquée. Pour autant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas y renoncer aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait pensé au départ. Ce n'était censé n'être qu'un jeu, c'était devenu tellement plus.

Elle ne réussissait pas encore à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour ses deux garçons perdus. Elle avait l'impression d'être dépendante d'eux, comme ils semblaient l'être d'elle-même. Elle recherchait leur présence quasiment tout le temps. Parce qu'elle avait peur d'être seule. Mais cela allait encore plus loin.

Elle savait que c'était leur présence à eux qui la rassurait et la rassérénait. Elle sentait que la présence de n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas le même impact. Peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes démons intérieurs, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes déceptions et les mêmes souffrances. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle avait appris à les connaître plus intimement que quiconque. Et que contre toutes ses précautions, elle s'était profondément attachée à eux deux. À chacun d'eux séparément et surtout à eux deux ensembles.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour eux, du moins elle n'osait impliquer ce mot dans leur relation, par peur qu'il ne change tout, et parce qu'elle en avait peur. Aimer c'était prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un et elle n'était pas prête à le concevoir.

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte, curieuse. Elle sourit légèrement en découvrant un petit plateau avec quelques sandwichs, posé devant la porte dans le couloir. Ses deux hommes s'inquiétaient pour elle mais comprenaient son besoin d'isolement. Elle fut soulagée qu'ils ne cherchent pas à ce qu'elle se livre plus à eux pour l'instant.

La jeune femme ramassa le plateau et retourna à sa place. Elle grignota l'un des sandwichs tout en reportant son attention sur le livre ouvert devant elle. Elle passa l'après-midi entière penchée sur les bouquins, sans réellement y trouver la moindre trace de ce qu'elle recherchait. Il lui semblait que les membres de l'Ordre avaient bien fait leur travail de tri des informations qu'ils avaient laissées à leur disposition. Elle le regrettait sincèrement.

Soupirant, elle referma rageusement un énième livre avant de laisser voguer son regard par la fenêtre. Le ciel s'était couvert et il commençait à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort si bien que les passants avaient déserté la rue. Hermione focalisa son regard sur les gouttes de pluie, sans réellement penser à quoi que ce soit.

Elle ressentait une étrange torpeur l'envahir, à regarder ainsi les gouttes tomber sans discontinuer, tandis que les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient faisaient baisser drastiquement la luminosité de la pièce. Elle vit vaguement un éclair apparaître au loin et éclairer la rue. Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer doucement tandis que le tonnerre grondait.

_Hermione sourit à Severus, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de l'ouvrir pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Elle se figea en apercevant Molly dans le couloir. Les cheveux de la femme volaient autour de sa tête tandis que son visage était déformé par la rage et le dégoût._

_\- Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Tu contamines ces hommes avec la bourbe qui te sert de sang ! Maintenant, ils devront mourir également par ta faute !_

_La femme pointait sa baguette dans sa direction et Hermione ne put qu'observer, figée, un sortilège l'effleurer. Elle entendit un cri retentir derrière elle tandis que Severus se tordait de douleur au sol. Sirius arriva alors en courant. Molly s'était changée en Bellatrix. Elle jetait des Doloris dans tous les sens. Hermione ne comprenait pas bien comment aucun d'eux ne la touchait alors que les deux hommes étaient pliés de douleur au sol._

_\- Non ! Arrêtez, ils n'ont rien fait ! Tout est de ma faute ! Arrêtez !_

_Bellatrix riait, hystérique. Hermione hurlait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, débordant de ses yeux à torrent._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sale sang-de-bourbe, ton tour viendra aussi !_

_Et la femme se décida finalement à la faire rejoindre la douleur des deux hommes. Hermione tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Elle sentait son corps convulser sous les assauts du sortilège et sa gorge brûler à force de trop crier sa souffrance._

_\- Hermione… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tout est de ta faute..._

_La voix de Sirius était faible mais emplie de reproches. Ses paroles faisaient rire Bellatrix comme une folle. Ses paroles blessaient Hermione au plus profond de son cœur._

_\- Hermione, pourquoi ? Hermione, réveilles-toi ! Tout est de ta faute !_

_La brune sentait son corps être secoué de toutes part tandis qu'un nouveau hurlement de douleur lui échappait. Elle ne savait plus si elle hurlait à cause du sortilège ou à cause de la vision de ses deux hommes soumis à la folie de Bellatrix._

\- Hermione, réveilles toi !

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière et sa tête frappa brutalement le sol tandis que sa chaise avait basculé. Sa respiration était erratique, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle fixa le plafond de longues secondes.

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Tu es en sécurité… Ils sont tous en sécurité… Rien qu'un rêve..._ »

Elle se concentrait sur ces quelques pensées pour essayer de se calmer. Elle vit soudain la tête de Sirius s'immiscer entre elle et le plafond.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ?

La jeune femme le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'il avait dû la trouver endormie et la réveiller alors qu'elle avait dû hurler dans son cauchemar. Elle regretta aussitôt de s'être laissée aller à s'endormir sans même penser à mettre un sortilège pour ne pas que ses éventuels cris n'alarment toute la maison. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de trouver la force de parler. Elle avait la nausée et terriblement mal à la tête.

\- Désolée… ça va…

Elle n'arriva pas à lui répondre plus. Elle referma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir aussitôt. Elle détourna les yeux de l'homme dont le visage reflétait toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Elle serra les poings fermés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et elle fut quelque peu soulagée de retrouver cette douce douleur. Elle inspira profondément avant d'expirer lentement. Elle sentait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? demanda Sirius d'un ton hésitant.

Hermione ne le regarda pas. Sa tête la faisait souffrir sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une douleur fantôme due à son rêve ou d'une douleur bien réelle due à la chute qu'elle semblait avoir fait de sa chaise. Elle prit appui sur l'un de ses bras et bascula sur le côté pour se relever. Elle sentit vaguement sa tête tourner mais continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

\- Je vais bien Sirius...

Elle avait voulu rassurer l'homme mais sa voix faible ne la convainquit pas elle-même. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme se poser sur ses bras, comme s'il cherchait à la soutenir. Elle en fut heureuse quand, une seconde plus tard, la pièce se mit à tourner violemment autour d'elle.

Elle s'appuya quelque peu sur lui tout en serrant plus fort ses poings, essayant de focaliser son attention sur la douleur causée par ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Elle sut que ce n'était pas suffisant lorsqu'elle se sentit soudainement tomber au sol alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes.

Sirius l'empêcha de s'effondrer au sol. Les bras passés sous ceux de la jeune fille, il l'accompagna délicatement pour l'allonger au sol. Un regard lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle s'était évanouie et il s'inquiéta du choc qu'elle avait subi à la tête en se réveillant.

D'un coup de baguette, il se lança un rapide Sonorus et appela Severus à la rescousse. Autant il pouvait parfois réellement détester cet homme, autant il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait un véritable don quand il s'agissait de soigner les autres.

Le maître des potions mit moins de deux minutes à arriver. Il ne lui fallut qu'un regard avant qu'il ne se précipite vers Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ? demanda Severus d'une voix cassante.

Sirius lui raconta comment il avait entendu la jeune fille hurler alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il avait accouru immédiatement dans la pièce, inquiet et l'avait trouvée endormie sur une chaise. Son corps tremblait, elle pleurait et gémissait. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à réussir à la réveiller. Elle avait finalement rouvert les yeux en sursautant et elle était tombée à la renverse. Il craignait qu'elle ne se soit gravement blessée à la tête.

Severus écouta le récit de l'homme tout en lançant différents sorts de diagnostic sur la jeune fille. Elle semblait effectivement s'être cogné assez violemment la tête contre le sol, mais rien qu'une potion ne pourrait arranger rapidement.

Il fut réellement soulagé que ce ne soit pas plus grave que cela. Son évanouissement n'était certainement dû qu'à un enchaînement trop rapide d'émotions, de douleur et de peur. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître deux potions qu'il fit délicatement boire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux une minute plus tard. Elle semblait perdue, hagarde. Severus garda ses mains sur les épaules de la brune pour qu'elle n'essaye pas de bouger trop rapidement.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar, tu t'es cognée la tête et tu t'es évanouie. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques plus rien.

La voix de Severus était très douce. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de poser sur lui un regard étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une telle tonalité dans la voix de l'homme. Severus n'y prêta aucune attention, entièrement concentré sur Hermione. Il la regardait dans les yeux, essayant de la rassurer par ce contact. La jeune fille se détendit lentement.

\- Je vais t'enseigner les bases de l'Occlumancie Hermione. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient humides et elle luttait pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Elle serra quelque peu ses poings et grimaça face à la douleur que cela provoqua. Elle vit Severus froncer les sourcils devant sa grimace et elle détourna les yeux. Elle sentit qu'il s'écartait d'elle et elle soupira, sans bien savoir si c'était de soulagement ou de déception.

Elle lutta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son poing serré. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi mais elle n'eut pas assez de force pour l'empêcher d'écarter ses doigts. Elle n'osait le regarder. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sentir les doigts de l'homme glisser doucement le long des marques qu'elle avait faites dans sa paume. Il ouvrit son second poing et elle entendit clairement Severus pousser un grondement sourd.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fit disparaître les marques d'un coup de baguette. Hermione sentit finalement une larme lui échapper. Elle avait l'impression d'être totalement livrée à lui et beaucoup trop fragile. Elle était gênée qu'il ne découvre une nouvelle partie de ses démons intérieurs. Elle n'osait pas reporter son regard sur lui. Pas plus que sur Sirius qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans la pièce.

\- Debout miss Granger, nous allons commencer tout de suite.

Severus avait repris son ton professoral, qui n'invitait à aucune discussion. Hermione le sentit se relever et attraper son bras pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Il lui fit légèrement mal mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle préférait qu'il remette un peu de distance entre eux. C'était mieux que de devoir affronter la gêne qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille, prise la main dans le sac en train de faire une bêtise.

Severus l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir jusqu'à une chambre libre où il remplaça d'un coup de baguette le lit par un canapé sur laquelle il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Sirius lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle fut soulagée de le voir debout et bien portant. Ça éloignait les souvenirs douloureux de son sombre rêve.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et écouta Severus lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'Occlumancie et de la Legilimancie. Elle l'écouta sans broncher tout le temps que dura le cours. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait l'aider mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour gérer ses émotions. Il lui expliqua en détail les différentes façons de protéger son esprit et la façon dont il était possible de détourner cet art pour enfermer ses propres souvenirs et émotions au fond de son esprit, là où même son inconscient ne pouvait accéder.

L'homme était véritablement passionné lorsqu'il lui faisait miroiter toutes les possibilités qu'engendrait cette discipline. Elle ne savait si elle avait réellement envie de les explorer. Elle savait le mal que pouvait faire de ne compter que là-dessus pour surpasser les épreuves de la vie.

Elle n'était pas persuadée de l'efficacité de la chose alors qu'elle avait pu observer Severus lutter chaque jour pour maintenir son esprit fermé. Elle savait néanmoins que cette solution pourrait l'aider à court terme, pour réussir à passer outre les souvenirs douloureux qui n'étaient jamais bien loin de la surface de son esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il le lui demanda et elle essaya de visualiser le labyrinthe de son esprit. Elle se souvenait, grâce à ce que lui avait dit son ami, qu'il avait pénétré sans cesse celui d'Harry lorsqu'il avait essayé d'enseigner la matière à l'adolescent.

L'homme semblait avoir changé de tactique pour elle. À moins qu'il ne veuille pas vraiment découvrir les ténèbres qui se cachaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sa volonté n'était peut-être pas assez forte pour qu'il y voie la torture qu'elle avait vécue sans pouvoir la venger ensuite, emprisonné dans cette maison.

Hermione s'entraîna longuement ce soir-là. Ils finirent par être interrompus par Sirius qui leur indiqua que le dîner était prêt. Elle s'entraîna encore longuement à la suite du repas, assise dans le salon, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle sursauta quand Severus posa une main sur son épaule pour la convier à aller dormir. Hermione se releva doucement.

Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer, comme tous les soirs lorsqu'elle pensait à retourner se livrer aux ténèbres de la nuit. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain sur la direction à prendre. Elle aperçut Sirius qui l'attendait près de la porte de sa chambre et elle s'approcha de lui lentement.

\- Tu peux retourner dormir avec Severus cette nuit, lui indiqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai cherché un peu cet après-midi et j'ai fini par trouver un sortilège qui nous permettra d'être au courant si quelqu'un entre dans la maison. Nous avons aussi placé un sortilège pour que quiconque voulant monter à l'étage ne doive se voir accepter le passage par l'un d'entre nous. Ça évitera que des incidents comme ce matin se reproduisent.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, soulagée et touchée par le travail qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle prit l'homme dans ses bras et le serra contre elle pendant un long moment pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

\- Je suis désolé… Encore…

La brune décala sa tête du torse de l'homme contre lequel elle l'avait posée et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut doux et long. Il emporta avec lui toutes les excuses et tous les non-dits qui existaient entre eux. Ils se sourirent tendrement et Sirius finit par se libérer de son étreinte pour rejoindre sa chambre sur un dernier rapide baiser.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La jeune femme lui répondit en retour et se dirigea vers la chambre de Severus. Elle entra sans frapper et se glissa sous les couvertures. L'homme n'était pas encore monté se coucher et elle s'endormit avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en pénétrant dans sa chambre avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres à la vision de la jeune fille couchée dans son lit.

Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle parviendrait rapidement à maîtriser suffisamment l'Occlumancie pour que ses cauchemars ne la hantent plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il espérait également qu'elle continuerait à partager son lit. Il s'était rapidement accommodé de sa présence.

Il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était plus qu'agréable de partager ses nuits avec elle, aussi surprenant cela soit-il pour lui qui ne s'était jamais réellement attaché à une femme ainsi, pas même avec Lily, pas à ce point. Il réalisait à quel point il s'était fourvoyé, adolescent, sur sa relation avec la rousse.

Il l'avait aimée, plus que tout au monde. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un ami. Et ça faisait toute la différence avec ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Hermione avait bousculé toutes ses certitudes et toutes ses barrières en quelques jours à peine. Il n'osait imaginer jusqu'où aller les mener cette histoire.

Severus se glissa délicatement dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller la jeune fille. À peine fut-il couché qu'il sentit Hermione se décaler dans son sommeil pour venir inconsciemment se blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je poste tôt cette semaine, vous avez vu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Que pensez-vous donc de la réaction de Molly et de notre cher trio ?

Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis sur cette histoire et merci également à vous tous qui me lisez ! Il y a pas mal de personnes qui découvre cette histoire au fur et à mesure également alors bienvenue à tous ;)

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mercredi ou jeudi, et ensuite vous allez me détester quelque peu car je vais faire une pause de deux semaines environ avant de poster la suite... Il me faut un peu de temps pour écrire et je pars au ski une semaine (maximum trois semaines de pause, promis ! sauf si je me casse les deux bras... o.o)

A très vite et portez vous bien !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Contente que cette histoire continue toujours autant de te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! :)


	13. La fin de l'histoire

**Chapitre 12 :**** La fin de l'histoire**

_Voilà, c'est fini. Mais surtout, pensez pas que c'est la fin de l'histoire, au contraire, c'est le début !_

_\- Achille, Celle que j'aime_

* * *

Plusieurs jours durant, Hermione et Severus s'entrainèrent pour que la jeune femme parvienne à comprendre comment bloquer son esprit et emprisonner ses mauvais souvenirs. Une routine s'était rapidement mise en place tandis qu'ils commençaient dès le petit déjeuner. Ils faisaient une pause au déjeuner qu'ils prenaient en compagnie de Sirius. Puis Hermione s'entraînait seule pendant que Severus vaquait à d'autres occupations telles que la fabrication de potions pour l'Ordre.

Il la rejoignait en fin d'après-midi et ils débriefaient sur les progrès qu'avaient faits la jeune femme ou les problèmes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Une fois par jour environ, parfois deux ou trois selon les avancées qu'elle faisait, Severus pénétrait dans son esprit pour analyser ce qu'elle parvenait à réaliser. La jeune femme avançait vite, motivée par la possibilité d'enterrer au plus profond de son esprit les souvenirs douloureux qui la hantaient.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une semaine de ce traitement, Severus estima que ses progrès étaient suffisants pour qu'elle parvienne de nouveau à dormir seule, si elle le souhaitait. Il le lui annonça avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, espérant lui montrer qu'il était fier d'elle et qu'elle pouvait prendre sa décision librement.

Le soir venu, Hermione hésita longuement, plus par peur de gêner Severus en continuant à dormir avec lui que par envie de quitter sa chambre et son lit. Elle osa finalement le rejoindre après un long débat intérieur, anxieuse de la réaction qu'il aurait. Une puissante vague de soulagement la submergea lorsqu'elle remarqua son léger sourire en réponse à son entrée dans la chambre. _Peut-être ne le dérangeait-elle pas tant que ça finalement._

Le petit jeu de séduction qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux hommes, qui était devenu bien plus qu'un jeu si elle était honnête avec elle-même, n'avait pas cessé pour autant pendant ce temps d'entraînement. Il avait repris rapidement, dès la potion de contraception terminée par Severus. Les trois habitants de la maison se retrouvaient généralement tous les soirs dans diverses pièces de la maison et profitaient de la présence les uns des autres pour panser leurs blessures et s'abandonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

Le temps passa rapidement en cette fin de mois d'avril pour Hermione. Entièrement occupée par son apprentissage et les recherches qu'elle avait continuées vis-à-vis des contraceptifs féminins, elle sentait son esprit s'apaiser de plus en plus. Elle avait réellement l'impression de reconstruire peu à peu ses fondations et surtout d'être beaucoup moins à fleur de peau, à moitié folle et constamment inquiète.

Lorsqu'elle avait osé évoquer le sujet avec Severus, il lui avait indiqué que la métaphore des fondations d'une maison était très bien choisie car c'était ainsi qu'elle semblait murer ses souvenirs grâce à l'Occlumancie. La jeune fille réalisa peu à peu les progrès qu'elle réussissait à faire tandis que les cauchemars s'estompaient et qu'elle vivait beaucoup mieux ses réveils suite à un mauvais rêve.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point la présence des deux hommes lui avait été salutaire. Plus elle reprenait le contrôle de son esprit, plus elle réalisait combien elle avait été proche de sombrer dans la folie sans même s'en rendre pleinement compte.

Elle savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur elle-même mais elle était soulagée de se retrouver un minimum. Sa relation avec ses garçons perdus n'en fut que plus puissante, contrairement à ce dont elle avait eu peur au départ. Ils l'accompagnaient, chacun à sa manière, à chaque étape de sa guérison et elle avait parfois l'impression de les entraîner avec elle sur la pente de la rémission.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait. Beaucoup de non-dits persistaient entre eux mais ils parvenaient de plus en plus à en faire abstraction. La preuve en était la bonne entente qui semblait s'installer de plus en plus entre les deux hommes. Elle les avait surpris quelques fois à discuter tranquillement ensemble, et elle avait été plus qu'étonnée de les voir blaguer ensemble un jour. Ils semblaient surmonter peu à peu leurs rancœurs passées, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Ils n'étaient pas si différents qu'ils semblaient le croire au final.

Après deux semaines à ce rythme, Hermione oublia presque les événements qui courraient toujours dehors, entièrement focalisée sur la vie dans la maison. Les choses devenaient tellement simples entre ces quatre murs, tellement naturelles. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait été ici, avec eux, toute sa vie. Elle parvenait presque à oublier tout le reste, la douleur, la peur, les déceptions. Elle avait presqu'envie de croire que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Les visites de l'Ordre s'étaient également faites rares, à peine une visite éclair par semaine pour remplir les placards. Hermione n'avait même pas croisé la personne rapportant les provisions, toute entière plongée dans son entraînement.

La guerre se rappela pourtant brutalement à eux au premier jour du mois de mai.

En ce début d'après-midi, Hermione était installée comme à son habitude, sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée du salon. Elle avait disposé un plaid sur ses jambes pour ne pas attraper froid à cause de son immobilité. Son tee-shirt à manches courtes, qui dévoilait l'une de ses épaules, et sa jupe lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux n'aidaient pas à la maintenir au chaud par eux-mêmes.

Son regard vague était plongé dans les flammes et elle se concentrait sur les flux de magie qu'elle percevait parcourir son corps, afin de réussir à les modeler pour les changer en prison dans son esprit. Elle avait sélectionné les souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait y enfermer très rapidement, ça n'avait pas été bien difficile.

Elle sursauta et attrapa sa baguette par réflexe lorsque les flammes virèrent au vert, se demandant vaguement si elle réagirait ainsi toute sa vie. Elle baissa sa baguette, la gardant toutefois en main par prudence, lorsqu'elle reconnut Tonks qui surgissait des flammes, rapidement suivie de Charlie.

\- Réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre ici dans une heure, déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sans même prendre le temps de dire bonjour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Sirius qui se tenait à la porte de la cuisine, alerté de la présence des deux jeunes par l'alarme qu'ils avaient posée sur la cheminée.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Molly et Arthur. Ils furent rapidement suivis de Bill et Fleur puis d'Elphias Doge. L'ensemble des membres les plus importants de l'Ordre arrivèrent ainsi à la suite les uns des autres. Ils semblaient tous préoccupés, certains n'avaient pas l'air de savoir la raison du rassemblement mais une réunion d'urgence n'était jamais bon signe. Kingsley fut l'un des derniers arrivés. Il prévint les autres que Minerva aurait un peu de retard et qu'ils pouvaient commencer la réunion sans elle.

Hermione s'installa en silence aux côtés de ses deux hommes qui se tenaient à un bout de la table. Elle fut soulagée que sa présence ne soit pas encore une fois discutée et en même temps angoissée quant à l'objet de la réunion. Toute la peur qu'elle avait réussi à occulter vis-à-vis de ses amis refaisait surface de façon bien trop brutale. Elle avait beau se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser déborder, l'Occlumancie se révélait bien plus ardue en situation non contrôlée. C'était bien différent de quand elle s'entraînait sur le canapé, en sécurité, loin de toute distraction.

Ce fut Charlie qui prit la parole pour expliquer à tous la raison de la présente réunion.

\- Gringotts a été cambriolée.

Les exclamations de surprise ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Chacun questionnait sur les raisons d'un tel cambriolage, les auteurs, les méthodes. Seule Hermione gardait le silence. Elle connaissait déjà la plupart des réponses. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, c'était comment allaient ses amis.

La jeune femme laissa son regard glisser sur les différents membres de l'Ordre. À ses côtés, ses deux hommes semblaient aussi surpris que les autres, même si Severus ne le montrait pas, son éternel masque impassible bien en place. Il semblait analyser la situation, essayant certainement de découvrir tout ce qui se cachait derrière la révélation de Charlie avant qu'il n'en dise plus.

Hermione finit par croiser le regard du rouquin qui se tenait debout, attendant que les exclamations se calment pour pouvoir continuer son explication. Elle se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise sous le regard dur du jeune homme qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait compris que son invitation, quelques semaines plus tôt, n'avait eu pour objectif que de récupérer des informations pour aider ses amis à cambrioler la banque. Il semblait déçu et légèrement en colère contre la jeune fille qui aurait finalement souhaité ne pas participer à cette réunion.

\- Un peu de silence ! Continuez monsieur Weasley.

La voix brute de Severus fit taire tout le monde en quelques secondes. Le rouquin ne détacha pas son regard d'Hermione quand il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ce sont Harry et Ron qui ont cambriolé la banque.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fut de nouveau coupé par les exclamations de surprise des personnes présentes autour de la table, peut-être encore plus virulentes encore que précédemment. Charlie continuait de fixer Hermione. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux malgré sa gêne.

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait et savait qu'elle referait de même si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau. Elle était tout de même contente du peu d'Occlumancie qu'elle réussissait à utiliser et qui lui permettait de ne pas être rouge pivoine. Elle sentit le regard perçant de Severus faire des allers-retours entre Charlie et elle, pour finir par s'arrêter sur elle également. Elle n'osa tourner son regard vers le sien, terrifiée par ce qu'elle y pourrait y trouver. C'était une chose d'affronter Charlie, c'en était une autre lorsqu'il s'agissait du maître des potions.

\- Sans doute miss Granger pourrait-elle nous éclairer davantage sur les raisons qui ont poussé ces deux-là à agir de façon aussi stupide et inconsidérée.

La voix rauque et étouffée de Severus avait ramené le silence plus efficacement que s'il avait crié. Hermione sentit tous les regards converger sur elle, comme s'ils venaient tous de se souvenir de sa présence.

Elle bloqua du mieux qu'elle pût ses émotions derrière les quelques briques branlantes qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place au fond de son esprit au cours des deux dernières semaines. Prenant une inspiration, elle se décida à commencer par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes. Le reste pourrait bien attendre quelques secondes de plus.

\- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Charlie dans les yeux, l'implorant de répondre à sa requête avant qu'elle n'ait à subir les foudres de tous les membres de l'Ordre pour avoir gardé le silence sur cette affaire.

\- Ils se sont échappés sur le dos du dragon, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as donc été leur raconter ?

La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit sourire, rassurée qu'ils aient réussi à trouver un moyen de s'échapper et amusée par le fait que, malgré tout, Charlie s'inquiète pour son dragon. Elle sentit quelques regards noirs se poser sur elle et elle effaça rapidement son sourire. Elle avait suffisamment de problèmes comme cela sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Ils avaient besoin de récupérer un objet se trouvant dans le coffre de Bellatrix, c'était le seul moyen d'y parvenir.

La brune buta sur le nom de la femme qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis deux mois. Elle essaya de maintenir les protections de son esprit le plus haut possible. Ce n'était pas le moment pour que ses souvenirs ressurgissent. Et pourtant, elle les sentait s'agitaient sous la surface, prêts à s'immiscer dans la moindre faille qui se créerait.

\- Quel objet a tant d'importance pour qu'ils se mettent à ce point en danger ? questionna Kingsley.

\- Un objet qui devait être détruit pour qu'on ait un jour une chance de gagner cette fichue guerre. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, si ce n'est que je pense qu'il va falloir vous préparer car la fin est proche.

Elle avait conscience d'être très vague. Elle avait presque l'impression de parler comme Trelawney mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler quelque chose par mégarde ou simplement en choisissant mal ses mots. Elle croisa le regard calculateur de Severus. Pas pour la première fois, la possibilité que l'homme en sache bien plus sur les horcruxes que ce que Ron, Harry et elle-même avaient pensé lui traversa l'esprit. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement détournée de cette idée par la voix de Molly.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus de ce qu'ils voulaient faire ?

\- Les auriez-vous laissés faire ?

\- Tout ça n'est pas un jeu Hermione, tu aurais dû nous prévenir, nous aurions pu les aider ou agir à leur place ! reprocha Molly.

Agacée, Hermione se leva brusquement de sa chaise en tapant du plat de sa main sur la table. Elle en avait assez de devoir s'expliquer. Elle en avait assez de se voir reprocher tous les choix qu'elle faisait. Elle en avait assez de devoir continuellement prouver sa valeur à cette femme. L'inquiétude que la matriarche ressentait pour sa famille n'excusait pas tout.

\- Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas un jeu, que croyez-vous ? Pensez-vous que je trouve ça drôle de savoir mes deux meilleurs amis en danger ? Pensez-vous que j'ignore les risques qu'ils encourent ? Pensez-vous que j'ai trouvé ça amusant de me faire torturer pendant trois jours entiers par Bellatrix ? Pensez-vous que je ris en imaginant que ça pourrait également leur arriver, ça ou pire encore ?

Le silence était total dans la pièce alors que la jeune fille marquait une pause pour reprendre sa respiration et se calmer quelque peu, essayant d'apaiser le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'agitait à la frontière de ses défenses mentales. La colère brûlait ses veines sans qu'elle ne parvienne à la contenir.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un jeu. Je sais aussi que cette mission est essentielle si on veut que cette guerre se termine un jour. Et je sais aussi que je ne vous dévoilerai jamais ce dont il est question. C'est le genre de connaissance dont il vaut mieux que le moins de personnes soit au courant. Surtout si on ne veut pas voir les événements horribles de cette guerre se produire à nouveau dans quelques années. Alors vous pouvez m'en vouloir tant que vous voulez et me souhaiter toutes les pires choses au monde, ça ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid.

N'attendant pas de réaction de leur part, Hermione quitta la pièce sur ces paroles, sans un regard en arrière. Elle ne pensait pas apprendre quelque chose de nouveau puisqu'elle semblait en savoir plus que les autres sur ce coup-là. Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à soutenir plus longtemps les regards froids qui la fixaient. Elle avait grand besoin de s'isoler pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et reconstruire les ruines des murs qu'elle avait à peine réussi à ériger en deux semaines et qui venaient de s'effondrer en quelques minutes.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta lentement, lasse, et se rendit dans la salle de bain après avoir fait un crochet par sa chambre pour récupérer des habits propres. Elle fit couler un bain chaud en essayant de ne pas replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

Elle réalisait tout juste la quantité très importante de travail qu'elle aurait encore à effectuer pour espérer guérir un minimum. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir entièrement guérir un jour. Les maigres chances qu'elle aurait pu avoir avaient été anéanties lorsque l'Ordre avait décidé de l'enfermer dans cette maison.

Elle gardait en elle une amère rancune contre ces gens qui avaient décidé de contrôler sa vie sans qu'elle n'ait le moindre mot à dire. Elles étaient bien loin les idées qu'elle s'était faites au départ de ces _gentils_ qui enfermaient les membres de leur camp pour ne pas qu'ils leur échappent, soi-disant pour leur sécurité.

La brune resta plus de deux heures dans son bain, espérant que les membres de l'Ordre seraient tous repartis quand elle en sortirait. Elle entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte alors qu'elle allait finalement se décider à sortir de l'eau.

Donnant son autorisation, elle observa Sirius rentrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il avait le chic pour vouloir discuter avec elle pendant qu'elle prenait un bain, songea Hermione avec amusement. Sirius laissa son regard couler sur la surface de la baignoire avant de remonter vers le visage de la jeune femme, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sacrée scène que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ! Il a fallu près de cinq minutes après ton départ pour que quelqu'un reprenne finalement la parole, tu les as tous mouchés, rigola Sirius.

Hermione lui sourit, ne sachant que répondre. Elle s'était laissée emporter par ses émotions qui, ses murs brisés par la colère, étaient revenues en force à la surface et elle n'avait su comment les contrôler. Elle observa Sirius quelques secondes, il semblait hésiter à rajouter quelque chose. D'un regard, elle l'encouragea à parler.

\- Minerva est arrivée peu après ton départ. Harry et Ron sont à Poudlard, il semble que l'affrontement final soit bien plus proche que tu ne le pensais.

Hermione sursauta et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête. C'était assez logique en soi. Cela n'empêcha pas l'inquiétude de monter en elle.

\- Ils sont tous repartis à Poudlard pour préparer l'école et éloigner les élèves, continua Sirius.

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle posa son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il semblait avoir encore quelque chose à dire.

\- Severus a demandé à Minerva de faire venir Harry ici pour quelques minutes. Il a, semble-t-il, quelque chose de très important à lui dire avant que tout ne commence… Minerva a accepté à contre cœur quand il a joué la carte de Dumbledore. Harry discute en ce moment-même avec lui.

Hermione bondit de son bain, oubliant toute pudeur quant à ce que Sirius la voie nue. _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit ça en premier ?_ L'homme lui tendit une serviette et Hermione se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler en vitesse le short et le débardeur qu'elle avait préparés avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon et se précipita sur la porte.

Sirius l'avait précédée et était redescendu au salon pendant qu'elle se préparait. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Hermione pour le rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta cependant brusquement en arrivant dans la pièce. La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur la cheminée où elle venait de voir le corps de son meilleur ami disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

\- Non...

Son murmure ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles Sirius qui se tenait près de la cheminée.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'ai essayé de le retenir en lui disant que tu allais arriver mais il n'a rien voulu savoir… Je ne sais pas ce que Severus lui a dit mais il semblait réellement perturbé...

\- Où est-il ?

Sirius comprit immédiatement qu'elle parlait de Snape et il lui indiqua le laboratoire de potions d'un geste du menton.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Hermione… J'ai entendu quelques bruits de casse, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur...

Hermione ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses paroles. Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le laboratoire et n'hésita pas avant d'ouvrir la porte, entrer et refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas gardé le secret sur les horcruxes pendant si longtemps pour au final le dévoiler quelques heures avant la fin à Sirius. Elle l'entendit protester derrière la porte mais jeta un sort d'impassibilité d'un coup de poignet distrait. L'avantage de s'être longuement entraînée avec ce sort était qu'elle pensait pouvoir le lancer sans réfléchir pour le restant de sa vie.

Hermione chercha du regard Severus et le trouva assis sur un tabouret près du plan de travail où il concoctait habituellement ses potions. Il avait un verre de whisky devant lui et une bouteille déjà bien entamée qui laissait présager à la brune qu'il ne s'agissait pas du premier verre. Elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Harry ?

Sa voix n'était pas aussi déterminée et dure qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était pas non plus aussi douce et chaleureuse que d'habitude, reflétant la sensation de colère qui envahissait de nouveau Hermione. L'homme releva ses yeux vers elle à ses paroles. Son regard était noir, hanté par quelques souvenirs douloureux que l'homme avait en sa possession. Hermione fut un instant tentée de ne pas insister, connaissant très bien ce sentiment. Son inquiétude pour Harry reprit toutefois le dessus et elle accrocha son regard au sien.

L'homme lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la Legilimancie lors du premier cours d'Occlumancie qu'ils avaient partagé. Simplement pour qu'elle comprenne comment marchait son esprit et donc comment le protéger. Hermione ne s'y était jamais tentée et là encore elle ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais les barrières de Severus étaient tombées si bas qu'elle se sentit comme aspirée par son esprit.

Elle découvrit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs d'encre, ignoré par sa mère et repoussé par son père. Pas battu mais délaissé, contrairement à ce que son père faisait subir à sa mère. La différence n'était de toute façon pas très grande pour un enfant de cet âge. Elle sentit la haine que tous les membres de la famille se vouaient les uns aux autres.

Elle vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux flamboyants. La fillette rayonnait plus encore que le peu de soleil qui parvenait à dépasser les briques de la vieille maison dans laquelle vivait le garçon. Ils étaient presque voisins, chacun d'un côté d'une rivière séparant les honnêtes gens des quartiers mal famés. Les deux enfants n'avaient rien en commun. Et pourtant, elle les vit devenir amis. Elle ressentit tout l'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Un amour si pur et innocent.

Elle vit Poudlard et la répartition. Lui finissant à Serpentard. Elle finissant à Gryffondor. Elle les vit essayer de rester amis, envers et contre tout. Elle vit les cours, les devoirs, les moments de pause. Elle sentit l'éloignement naître entre les deux amis, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Elle vit les années passer au sein du château. Elle vit le garçon découvrir la magie noire et se rapprocher de ses adeptes. Elle ressentit l'attrait que cette branche de la magie exerçait sur lui, presque plus fort que son envie d'être avec la rousse, la surpassant même peu à peu. Elle sentit l'impression de puissance et de contrôle qu'il ressentait. Elle sentit l'espoir naître au creux de son ventre. L'espoir d'en finir avec les persécutions.

Elle vit la rousse s'éloigner, se rapprocher des ennemis du garçon. Elle découvrit leur dernier échange, leur dernière dispute. Elle ressentit la colère, le regret, la trahison, la solitude.

Elle découvrit le Mage Noir, celui qui étendait de plus en plus son règne sur le monde magique. Un jeune homme charismatique, qui séduisait le monde comme la lumière attire les moustiques. Elle sentit l'admiration, l'impression d'être enfin accepté, à sa place, et l'envie de pouvoir.

Elle découvrit le cadavre de la mère du garçon, battue à mort par son père. Elle sentit la froideur et la haine. Elle le vit jeter un sort de mort à son père. Elle sentit la vengeance et le soulagement.

Elle vit le garçon se faire marquer. Elle sentit la douleur et le doute. Elle vit les séances de torture, les raids, les meurtres. Elle ressentit l'inquiétude et le regret naissant.

Elle découvrit la prophétie que le garçon rapporta à son maître. Elle vit l'approbation du Mage Noir. Elle sentit la fierté, l'impression de pouvoir, l'arrogance par rapport aux autres.

Elle le vit découvrir l'identité des condamnés à morts par la prophétie. Elle sentit la douleur et l'angoisse.

Elle vit le garçon et la rousse se retrouver, après tant d'années. Elle vit le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle sentit le regret et la peur. Elle sentit l'amour que le garçon éprouvait toujours.

Elle découvrit le garçon dans une maison en ruines, le regard figé sur le cadavre encore chaud de la rousse. Elle entendit le bébé pleurer dans son berceau. Elle ressentit la douleur, le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans la poitrine du garçon, les regrets.

Elle vit le garçon supplier et pleurer. Elle le vit espionner. Elle le vit lutter, jour après jour pour survivre, malgré la douleur, malgré les regrets, malgré les regards que les autres posaient sur lui. Elle sentit l'isolement, le détachement puis la prise de recul.

Elle vit les secrets confiés par les deux maîtres du garçon. Elle le vit jongler entre toutes les découvertes, cherchant la meilleure stratégie. Elle le vit découvrir l'existence des horcruxes. Elle ressentit l'inquiétude, l'horreur et le dégoût.

Elle le vit découvrir l'existence du dernier horcruxe et rencontrer de nouveau le bébé de la rousse, devenu déjà si grand mais si loin d'être préparé. Elle sentit la haine, la colère, l'injustice.

Elle vit le meurtre de Dumbledore, de la main du garçon qui le considérait presque comme le père qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Elle ressentit le poids du pouvoir. Elle sentit l'aversion et la tristesse. Elle sentit la haine envers le Mage Noir.

Elle vit le garçon être torturé. Elle sentit la douleur, l'envie d'en finir. Elle sentit le poids du devoir, le besoin de résister pour terminer sa mission.

Elle vit l'enfermement dans la maison avec son ancien ennemi. Elle sentit la colère, le sentiment d'inutilité. Elle vit les disputes et l'alcool. Elle le sentit sombrer peu à peu.

Elle vit sa propre arrivée dans la maison. Elle sentit l'injustice, la curiosité et l'inquiétude. Elle les vit se lier peu à peu. Elle ressentit l'envie, la découverte de bonheurs inconnus.

Elle le vit annoncer à Harry sa destinée. Elle sentit le poids de la mission s'éloigner. Elle ressentit l'écœurement, la détresse, la douleur, l'injustice, les regrets, la haine, l'envie d'en finir.

Le trop plein d'émotions du dernier souvenir de l'homme la frappa avec une telle force qu'elle se sentit vaciller. L'homme en profita pour la repousser brutalement de son esprit. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, les images s'enchaînant sans interruption, à grande vitesse. Hermione réintégra son propre esprit en chancelant, perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à propos de l'homme, mais surtout par rapport à son meilleur ami.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?

La voix d'Hermione était glaciale. L'homme ne releva pas la tête vers elle. Il se contenta d'attraper son verre de Whisky et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Ne recommencez plus jamais ça, miss Granger.

La voix de Severus n'était pas plus chaleureuse. Hermione sentait la colère, la haine même, s'immiscer en elle, faisant écho aux émotions qu'elle avait senti à travers la liaison avec l'esprit de Severus. Haine envers l'homme qui se tenait face à elle, envers Dumbledore et envers l'injustice du monde.

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ?!

Elle ne parlait plus, elle criait. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à un pas de son tabouret. L'homme ne la regarda pas plus. Il posa sa main sur son verre et le porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. Hermione tendit le bras pour arrêter son geste. Elle attrapa le verre et le lança contre un mur.

\- Regarde-moi ! Réponds-moi !

\- Ça suffit ! hurla Severus en retour en claquant sa main contre le plan de travail.

Le danger résonnait dans sa voix. N'importe qui d'autre se serait arrêté là mais Hermione ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle se sentait trahie par cet homme à qui elle avait tout donné, auprès de qui elle s'était plus d'une fois confiée.

\- Pourquoi Severus ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ça ?

\- Ça ne regarde que monsieur Potter et moi. Il l'a accepté, faites-en de même !

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte brutalement. Sirius était de l'autre côté. Le maître des potions ne lui décrocha pas un regard avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Hermione le suivit sans plus prêter garde à l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé repartir ? Il ne mérite pas ça !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avant de finalement s'arrêter et se retourner pour poser son regard sur la jeune fille.

\- Il a choisi de repartir. Il a fait son choix. C'est son destin depuis qu'il est né, il est le seul qui pourra en finir avec cette guerre. Seriez-vous prête à laisser des millions de gens mourir pour le sauver lui uniquement ?

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle entendait toute la raison qui se trouvait derrière les paroles de Severus. Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Sous prétexte qu'une folle-à-lier a fait une prophétie, on va le laisser se sacrifier pour le plus grand nombre ? Comme un bœuf à l'abattoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Sirius d'une voix faible.

Il avait bien trop peur de saisir le sens des paroles de la jeune femme.

\- Ce que ça veut dire Sirius ? Ça veut dire qu'on a tout fait pour qu'Harry soit le parfait petit agneau, prêt à se sacrifier à la minute où on le lui demanderait. Ça veut dire qu'Harry va mourir, Sirius !

L'homme se tourna vers Severus. Son regard était noir. Toute la haine qu'il avait un jour ressentie pour cet homme ressurgit soudainement à la surface.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Severus ne put que hocher la tête. Il crut un instant que Sirius allait se jeter sur lui. Il fut étonné que celui-ci se laisse simplement tomber sur une chaise. Il en fut quelque peu déçu. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus comme Hermione le faisait. Ou même qu'il l'agresse ou lui jette un sort. Ça n'aurait pas apaisé pas sa douleur mais ça l'aurait au moins aidé à se sentir moins coupable, à diminuer la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour laisser les autres l'exprimer.

\- C'est pour ça que tu le haïssais tant ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu apprendre à le connaître ou t'attacher à lui.

_Sirius était perspicace_, pensa Severus. Heureusement Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle semblait en vouloir au monde entier face à l'injustice que subissait son meilleur ami. Severus ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il avait lui-même longtemps bataillé avec Dumbledore sur le sujet.

\- Pourquoi le lui dire au dernier moment ? Vous aviez peur qu'il ne fuie le combat ? Vous aviez peur de perdre votre symbole ? Qu'importe si Voldemort reste en vie, Harry ne mérite pas ça ! Il a le droit de vivre également !

Severus la regardait, il ne savait que répondre. Il partageait totalement son avis. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait le jeune homme prisonnier de cette maison comme eux tous. Il vit les larmes s'accumuler dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à se débattre, frappant son torse de ses poings serrés. Les coups étaient de moins en moins forts et elle finit par abandonner tout simplement.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir...

Severus resserra encore son étreinte tandis qu'il sentait les larmes de la jeune fille mouiller sa chemise. Hermione resta de longues secondes dans ses bras avant de se reculer. La détermination avait repris sa place dans son regard.

\- Il faut que je le rejoigne. Il ne doit pas être seul. Il faut que je sorte d'ici !

Elle se précipita dans le salon et s'approcha de la cheminée. Les deux hommes la suivirent dans la foulée, intrigués.

Hermione attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança dans l'âtre, les flammes virèrent au vert et la brune s'en approcha pour pénétrer dedans. Les flammes changèrent alors soudainement de couleur et Hermione fut projetée en arrière.

La jeune fille sentit la morsure du feu brûler la chair de son poignet qui avait été le plus avancé dans la cheminée. Son dos heurta la table basse et elle resta quelques secondes au sol, sonnée. Elle perçut le mouvement de ses deux hommes qui se précipitèrent pour estimer son état et elle se releva avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, pour ne pas qu'ils l'arrêtent.

Elle s'approcha cette fois de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand tout en montant sur le rebord. Elle n'avait pas passé une jambe à l'extérieur qu'elle se sentit de nouveau voler vers l'intérieur du salon.

\- Hermione, ça suffit tu vas finir par te blesser, prononça Severus d'une voix lasse.

\- En plus, crois-moi j'ai déjà tout essayé pour sortir d'ici..., ajouta Sirius d'une voix éteinte, comme si une part de lui était morte avec l'annonce de la mort prochaine de son filleul.

Hermione leur retourna un regard noir. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison mais elle ne pouvait encore une fois pas s'y résoudre. Alors toute la peur qu'elle ressentait pour son ami se changea en haine à l'égard de ses deux hommes. Elle avait besoin d'un coupable. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui défouler toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je me fiche complètement de me blesser ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute à tous les deux ! Vous auriez pu vous opposer à cet enfermement ! Vous faites partie de l'Ordre !

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que nous ayons un quelconque poids ? Croyez-vous réellement que nous serions restés ainsi enfermés si c'était le cas ?

\- Vous n'avez fait que me distraire, pour me détourner de mon but premier ! enchaîna Hermione sans porter la moindre attention à la réponse de Severus. Vous étiez bien contents d'avoir une femme à votre disposition, aussi jeune soit-elle tant qu'elle vous contentait sexuellement !

Elle reprit un instant sa respiration avant de continuer sur sa lancée, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle ressentait un besoin viscéral de hurler sa détresse, même si elle savait bien que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle aurait voulu prononcer.

\- Nous sommes tous les trois les personnes les plus intelligentes et innovantes du monde sorcier que je connaisse, osez me faire croire que si nous avions cherché un moyen de sortir de là, nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé ! Mais vous ne vouliez pas sortir ! Vous aviez tout ce que vous vouliez ici. Jamais vous n'avez pensé à ce que je pouvais vouloir. A ce dont je pouvais bien avoir besoin !

Tout au long de son discours, elle regarda partout sauf sur ses deux colocataires. Elle se rendait bien compte des horreurs qu'elle hurlait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher pour autant. Elle imaginait très bien les expressions qui devaient marquer leurs visages, entre le choc et le dégoût. Elle ne voulait pas rajouter cette vision aux cauchemars qui la hantaient déjà.

Peut-être savaient-ils au fond d'eux que les paroles de la jeune fille étaient loin de refléter ses pensées. Certainement se doutaient-ils que c'était simplement le choc qui la faisait parler ainsi. Sans doute savaient-ils aussi que la fin de la guerre n'avait jamais été aussi proche et que leur étrange relation devait se terminer. _C'était une fin comme une autre_.

Et pourtant... Chaque parole d'Hermione semblait être une lame plantée dans leur corps, leur cœur et leur âme. Chaque plaie béante semblait laisser le passage à leurs propres démons, suppurant et étendant leur emprise sur eux, noircissant de nouveau le peu de lumière qui s'était éclairée en eux.

\- Vous vous êtes juste servis de votre jeu ridicule et inconvenant, de séduction. Vous vous êtes juste servis de mon corps tant que j'étais là, à votre portée ! Si vous saviez comme je regrette ! Jamais je n'aurai dû vous laisser m'approcher, me toucher ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir ainsi, enfermée, alors que mon meilleur ami, qui compte plus que tout pour moi, va se sacrifier ? Tout est de votre faute ! Si vous saviez à quel point je vous hais actuellement ! J'aurai préféré mourir sous la baguette de Bellatrix !

Alors que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, Hermione ressentit une immense vague de dégout l'envahir. Envers elle-même et ses paroles. Parce qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais qu'il était déjà trop tard pour les rattraper.

Sirius et Severus ne purent que rester là, debout, choqués, à la regarder et à l'écouter tandis qu'elle s'égosillait. Elle ne les regardait même pas. Elle criait tout simplement sa détresse, elle les blessait au plus profond d'eux-mêmes et elle ne les regardait même pas.

Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage. Parce qu'elle savait elle, avec certitude, qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de tout ça. Et aussi que chacune de ses paroles faisait mouche et était comme une torture pour eux deux. Pour eux trois même, car elle se blessait aussi dans le processus, repoussant au loin tout ce qu'elle avait connu ici et qui l'avait tant aidée à se reconstruire. Mais il fallait que tout s'arrête car la parenthèse se refermait. _N'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça ?_

Au moins, s'ils parvenaient à se persuader qu'ils se détestaient tous, les choses seraient plus simples, non ? Car c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait, en se servant de tous les non-dits qui existaient entre eux, les retournant pour être sûre d'atteindre les deux hommes.

Hermione savait qu'elle était injuste mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Pas plus qu'aux regards blessés qu'ils posaient sur elle. Elle ne leur jeta pas un regard en sortant dans le couloir. Elle ne se jeta pas même un regard à elle-même en passant devant le petit miroir qui se trouvait là.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et tenta à nouveau une évasion avant de se retrouver à l'autre bout du couloir une seconde plus tard. Elle frotta sa tête qui avait durement frappé le placard à balai avant de se relever. Elle ouvrit le placard et fut ravie d'y trouver un balai. Elle l'attrapa et courut dans le petit jardin. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'attraper une cape avant d'enfourcher le balai et de taper du pied pour qu'il s'envole. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voler ainsi, c'était dangereux, instable et complètement fou. Elle mit toutefois sa peur de côté pour monter toujours plus haut vers la liberté.

Elle passa rapidement le toit de la maison. Et elle crut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle sut qu'elle s'était trompée une seconde plus tard lorsqu'elle fût violemment projetée au sol par la protection. Elle glissa du balai et ne put retenir un cri en apercevant le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. Son cri attira les deux hommes dehors. Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où elle s'effondrait par terre.

Severus se précipita sur elle. D'un coup de baguette il fit léviter son corps vers le canapé du salon sur lequel il la déposa. Hermione se laissa faire, vaincue. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et toute la détermination qu'elle avait pu avoir l'avait quittée. Elle évita les regards des deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir la peine et le dégoût dans leurs yeux.

Elle se sentait stupide, égoïste et horrible. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle entendait Severus lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic. Il quitta son chevet pour se rendre à son laboratoire où il récupéra plusieurs potions et onguents. Sirius se tenait en retrait de la pièce. Il semblait ne pas vouloir approcher de la jeune femme, peut-être par peur qu'elle ne le blesse encore. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Severus fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Sans délicatesse, il attrapa son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête et boire trois potions. Hermione se laissa faire, les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle avait eu tellement peur que leur relation ne prenne fin un jour. Elle avait imaginé des centaines de scénarios possibles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait entièrement de sa faute. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait se montrer si méchante avec eux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement.

Mais elle savait déjà qu'il était trop tard pour s'excuser, trop tard pour ravaler ses paroles. Alors elle gardait les yeux fermés pour ne pas les voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir la douleur qu'elle avait causée et qui au final, n'avait en rien apaisé celle qu'elle ressentait elle-même. Aussi subit-elle les soins de Severus sans broncher malgré tout le manque de délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Elle sentit qu'il bandait son poignet droit après y avoir appliqué de l'onguent. C'était là où elle s'était brûlée. C'était aussi le poignet sur lequel elle était tombée à l'atterrissage de sa chute du balai. Il devait sans doute être cassé, d'où la bande pour l'immobiliser le temps que les os se ressoudent. Elle sentit aussi qu'il passait un peu d'onguent sur son ventre et qu'il retirait quelques échardes de ses jambes, restes du balai qui avait été brisé lors du choc avec la protection.

D'un coup de baguette, il retourna la jeune fille sur le ventre afin d'étaler un peu d'onguent sur son dos sur lequel plusieurs bleus apparaissaient suite à ses chocs répétitifs. Les potions qu'il avait données à Hermione commençaient à faire effet et elle sentit la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait diminuer.

Ça eut pour effet secondaire de faire augmenter la douleur psychique qui étreignait son âme. Elle sentit qu'il la retournait une nouvelle fois et il la laissa sur le dos. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes avant de revenir avec deux nouvelles potions à lui faire boire. Hermione les avala et elle sentit immédiatement la brume envahir son esprit. _Potion de sommeil sans rêve_, comprit-elle avant de sombrer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hermione fut surprise d'être allongée sur le canapé. Les souvenirs de la veille revinrent la frapper en quelques secondes et elle eut la nausée face à son comportement.

Elle se redressa doucement. Son corps était courbaturé mais la plupart de ses blessures avaient disparu. Elle n'osait pas enlever la bande à son poignet et préférait attendre de croiser Severus pour avoir son avis. D'un autre côté, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver comment elle pourrait s'excuser pour la veille. L'inquiétude et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti pour Harry n'excusaient pas tout et elle le savait parfaitement.

Elle écouta les bruits de la maison et fut surprise du silence qui régnait. Son regard s'égara sur la table basse où elle aperçut une petite note. Elle se débarrassa du plaid que l'un des deux hommes avait posé sur elle et attrapa le papier.

_La guerre est finie. Les protections sont tombées. La cheminée est reliée à mes appartements à Poudlard. Nous y sommes tous._

_Snape._

_P.S. : Couvrez-vous avant de venir._

Hermione se leva d'un bon. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde à se lamenter du ton impersonnel du mot. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer plus après ses paroles de la veille. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et enfila un jean, un débardeur et un pull en laine. Elle se rendit ensuite dans l'entrée où elle enfila ses bottines avant de rejoindre le salon.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt devant la cheminée tandis que la crainte qu'elle ne soit encore expulsée à travers la pièce la saisit. Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre et entra dans l'âtre tout en jetant la poudre de cheminette. Elle était enfin libre.

\- Appartements de Severus Snape, Poudlard !

Son cœur se serra malgré elle sur ces quelques mots. Parce que même si elle les avait rêvés pendant si longtemps, symbole de sa liberté retrouvée, à présent, dans ces conditions, ils sonnaient plutôt comme une fin. La fin de sa relation avec Sirius et Severus. La fin de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans la maison qu'elle quittait, la fin de leur rapprochement, par sa faute à elle. La fin de leur histoire.

Elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle était bouleversée.

* * *

The End...

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ne partez pas et ne me tapez pas ! Je n'oserai pas vous laisser ainsi !

J'ai longtemps hésité à terminer ici, avec un petit épilogue, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, j'étais bien trop inspirée xD Mais si certains sont fatigués de cette histoire (j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment), vous pouvez vus arrêter ici je pense, c'est presqu'une fin... Parce que sinon, vous en avez encore pour très longtemps !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme le dit la citation de début de chapitre, ce n'est que le début ! Disons juste qu'il s'agit d'un groooos énorme tournant de l'histoire !

Pour la suite, comme je vous l'avais annoncé la semaine dernière, il va falloir attendre un peu, deux ou trois semaines, le temps que je puisse écrire un peu... Oui je sais, je suis horrible de vous laisser sur une telle fin de chapitre... C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière déjà, pour que vous ayez le temps de vous faire à l'idée ;)

Je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine :)

A très vite !

Et comme d'habitude, petites réponses aux reviews _guest_ pour finir :

Jenny : Je suis toujours très contente que ça te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Le sortilège d'amnésie était le meilleur moyen je pense pour limiter la casse ! J'imagine même pas le bazar que ça aurait été sinon ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également. Bon courage pour patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ;)

Coralie49 : Tu te demandais comment tout cela allait finir... Bah voilà :p Non ce n'est pas vraiment la fin xD Ravie que cette histoire continue à te plaire, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait fuir avec cette fin de chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	14. Chaque victoire a un prix

**Chapitre 13 :**** Chaque victoire a un prix**

_La compétition a une signification particulière selon les gens. Mais qu'il s'agisse de rivalité amicale ou d'un combat sans merci, le résultat reste le même. Il y a des vainqueurs et des perdants. L'important est de savoir dans quelle bataille on peut s'engager. Parce que... chaque victoire a un prix_

\- _Desperate Housewives_

* * *

\- Appartements de Severus Snape, Poudlard !

Hermione sentit le tiraillement habituel la prendre au niveau du nombril et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Elle trébucha en arrivant et sortit maladroitement de l'âtre.

Dès son arrivée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'examiner l'ensemble de la pièce du regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans l'antre du maître des potions à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient cantonnés aux bureaux des professeurs en général.

Elle se trouvait dans un salon, ni particulièrement chaleureux, ni particulièrement froid. Le mobilier restait sommaire : un canapé et deux fauteuils entouraient une table basse disposée sur un tapis molletonné, une grande table était placée plus loin, entourée de six chaises et un bureau occupait un coin de la pièce. Quelques placards et étagères complétaient le tout et des torches éclairaient l'ensemble, en plus du feu de cheminée dont elle sortait.

Rien n'était réellement personnalisé mais elle reconnut rapidement la marque du maître des potions dans les murs recouverts de livres en tous genres et le désordre organisé sur le bureau. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu croire que le professeur venait juste de quitter la pièce, alors qu'il y avait remis les pieds un peu plus tôt pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois.

Hermione resta quelques instants, debout, au milieu de la pièce. C'était une sensation étrange que de se retrouver dans un autre lieu que la maison. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça arriverait aussi vite. Elle n'avait surtout pas imaginé que ça arriverait dans de telles conditions. Elle avait si souvent souhaité être libre. À présent que c'était le cas, elle sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge.

Elle s'approcha doucement du tableau servant de porte, qui donnait sur les cachots, et posa la main dessus. Celui-ci bascula, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de jeter un œil dans le couloir. Tout était vide, calme et silencieux, presque trop même. Hermione se doutait que tout le monde devait être à l'étage supérieur, sans doute dans la grande salle ou à l'infirmerie. Relâchant le tableau, elle avança de quelques pas dans le couloir.

A mesure qu'elle marchait, baguette au poing, sur ses gardes, elle sentait l'angoisse grossir, tordant son estomac. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule qu'en cet instant et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se le reprocher qu'à elle-même. D'un autre côté, _les choses auraient-elles réellement été différentes si tout s'était passé différemment ?_ Elle imaginait mal Severus et Sirius revenir parmi le monde réel en s'encombrant d'elle aux yeux de tous.

Elle se força à faire un pas supplémentaire en avant et, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi, elle referma de nouveau le tableau sur elle, le cœur tremblant.

Elle avait fait demi-tour et s'était réfugiée dans les appartements de Severus dont le tableau d'entrée ne s'était pas complètement refermé. Elle laissa sa respiration se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse. Elle décida de faire le tour de la pièce pour se changer les idées. Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur les différents meubles présents. Sur la chaise du bureau, elle aperçut un tee-shirt, sans doute abandonné là par l'homme depuis de nombreux mois. Elle posa ses mains dessus et le porta à son visage.

L'odeur de l'homme était quasiment effacée. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver réconfortant d'avoir quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa présence. Après avoir passé tant de temps à ses côtés, après avoir partagé tant de choses, il lui était difficile de concevoir que tout était parti en fumée ainsi, par sa faute.

Prise d'une subite inspiration, Hermione retira son pull et enfila le tee-shirt. C'était complètement stupide, elle le savait. Mais si ça pouvait l'aider à sortir des cachots et affronter la suite, elle ne pouvait y renoncer. Elle coinça le tee-shirt dans son jean et renfila son pull par-dessus. Ainsi, personne ne s'apercevrait de son emprunt.

Inspirant à grands poumons, elle se dirigea ensuite de nouveau vers le tableau. Elle sut qu'elle était prête, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il bascula pour libérer le passage. Elle agrippa fermement sa baguette et s'élança dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione ne ralentit que lorsqu'elle fut proche de la grande salle. Elle percevait des discussions et bruits en tout genre. Tout le monde semblait être regroupé dans la pièce. Elle s'en approcha doucement et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les portes ouvertes.

La salle était noire de monde. Hermione inspira un grand coup pour ne pas laisser l'angoisse la saisir de nouveau et balaya la pièce du regard. Des rangées de lits se trouvaient de chaque côté de la salle tandis que les grandes tables qui l'ornaient habituellement avaient disparues. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour distinguer les rangées de corps des personnes décédées d'un côté et les rangées de blessés en face.

La jeune fille décida de s'approcher des blessées, pas encore prête à affronter les autres. Son cœur se serra en parcourant les rangs. Certaines personnes semblaient vraiment en très mauvais état. Elle distingua au bout de la rangée un lit être déplacé d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre et sentit son cœur se serrer encore davantage. Qui que ce soit sur ce lit, il avait succombé à ses blessures.

Tout en avançant, elle écoutait vaguement les conversations des gens près de qui elle passait. Ils avaient gagné la guerre. _Une victoire bien amère_, pensa Hermione. Le ciel grisâtre qui couvrait le plafond de la salle semblait refléter l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la salle : entre fatigue, peine et un peu de soulagement, au fond, d'avoir finalement gagné cette bien trop longue guerre.

Personne ne faisait réellement attention à elle et elle fut soulagée de ne pas être arrêtée tous les deux mètres. Elle salua vaguement de la tête des personnes qu'elle reconnaissait mais continua son chemin.

Elle avait distingué au loin la chevelure caractéristique des Weasley. Certains étaient du côté des blessés, d'autres du côté des morts. Elle essayait de rejoindre le premier groupe, terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir qui pouvait bien être étendu de l'autre côté. Chemin faisant, elle essayait de reconstruire un minimum les murs de son esprit, pour contenir les émotions qui tournoyaient en elle. C'était néanmoins terriblement difficile dans ses conditions.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à rejoindre le groupe. En s'approchant, elle reconnut Bill allongé sur le lit. Il était pâle mais n'avait pas l'air en danger imminent, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Ce fut lui qui la remarqua en premier.

\- Hermione ! Heureux de te voir !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de porter son attention sur le groupe des Weasley qui se tenait près du lit. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle _le_ vit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de déterminer si ce qu'elle voyait était réel. _Il_ lui fit un grand sourire. Et elle sauta dans ses bras en pleurant et riant à la fois.

\- Harry ! Comment ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à faire des phrases, bouleversée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réel et elle laissait ses mains parcourir le corps du garçon, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Il comprit tout de même ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et il la rassura en la serrant dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver son amie.

\- Plus tard, Hermione.

La jeune fille s'écarta un peu de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était vraiment là, avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi soulagée de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir pleinement respirer pour la première fois depuis la veille au soir, quand elle avait tout découvert. Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, mouillant le tee-shirt du jeune homme qu'elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune fille ne s'écarte à nouveau. L'inquiétude avait repris sa place sur son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait brutalement qu'un membre de leur trio manquait.

\- Ron ? demanda-t-elle à son ami d'une voix faible et inquiète.

Harry lui répondit d'un petit sourire avant d'élever la voix et d'appeler leur ami à travers la salle. Elle distingua la tête rousse courir depuis le côté des morts et elle sourit grandement en l'apercevant. L'air grave et inquiet du garçon s'effaça quelque peu à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur elle tandis qu'un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

Hermione ouvrit ses bras dans sa direction et il s'y précipita, tous deux soulagés de se retrouver sains et saufs. La jeune femme ne s'était cependant pas attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse sur la bouche pour la saluer.

Elle resta figée de stupeur et ne pensa même pas à le repousser tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, tant cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour ces retrouvailles et cette journée. Elle entendit distinctement le rire d'Harry résonner à leurs côtés. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix glaciale résonner dans son dos.

\- Veuillez garder ces effusions pour un endroit plus approprié, il y a des blessés qui ont besoin de soins ici.

Après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle repoussa brusquement Ron qui sembla supposer qu'elle était juste gênée que leur professeur de potion les voie ainsi. Attrapant sa main, il l'entraîna dans son sillage un peu plus loin. Hermione se laissa faire, penaude, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Elle jeta toutefois un regard vers Severus qui s'était détourné dans la foulée pour se pencher sur le lit de Bill. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point il devait être blessé par la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre. Surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui et Sirius. _Et avec Ron également_, pensa-t-elle en l'entendant grommeler.

\- Il faut toujours que ce sale vampire me gâche la vie !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout au bout de la rangée des blessés, au fond de la salle. Harry les avait suivis et Hermione en profita pour retirer sa main de celle de Ron avant de croiser les bras, gênée. _Comment était-elle censée gérer toute cette situation ? C'était presque mille fois pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. _

Essayant de se changer les idées pour l'instant, la jeune fille questionna ses deux meilleurs amis sur l'état de Bill. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été contaminé ? demanda-t-elle en portant sa main devant sa bouche de surprise.

\- Selon Pomfresh, on ne pourra pas le savoir avant la prochaine pleine lune..., lui répondit Ron d'un air sombre.

Hermione grimaça. Elle posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais dont elle avait si peur de la réponse.

\- J'ai vu des membres de ta famille de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ron… Qui… ?

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa question. Ce ne fut pas utile. Le visage de Ron s'assombrit et elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir finalement essayé de savoir.

\- Fred…, souffla péniblement le rouquin.

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami en réconfort. Elle soupira.

\- Comment va George ?

\- Mal..., lui répondit Ron. Il est à la maison avec Ginny et maman. Elle le vit aussi mal mais elle semblait soulagée que tout soit fini...

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Elle ne savait que dire face à la peine évidente qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux sans qu'elle ne sache comment réagir. Ce fut Harry qui détourna la conversation, à son grand soulagement.

Il lui raconta finalement comment le sortilège de mort que Voldemort lui avait lancé ne l'avait pas tué, encore une fois, mais uniquement détruit l'Horcruxe qu'il avait en lui. Il lui expliqua ensuite comment il était revenu à la vie et avait finalement vaincu le lord noir. Tout ça paraissait irréaliste mais c'était magique et la magie avait souvent semblé irréaliste à Hermione, tant pour ce qu'elle permettait que pour tout ce qui n'était tout de même pas possible.

À la fin du récit, Ron leur indiqua qu'il allait retourner auprès de sa famille et Hermione et Harry le suivirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lit sur lequel était allongé Fred. Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle salua les Weasley regroupés autour du lit et leur présenta ses condoléances, prenant sur elle pour rester neutre. Elle resta ensuite un peu en retrait, comme Harry. Elle se sentait de trop dans le deuil de cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne, même si elle était particulièrement touchée.

Prenant sur elle, la jeune fille laissa son regard parcourir les lits des défunts à proximité. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut Tonks allongée dans l'un des lits. Comme dans un état second, elle s'en approcha lentement, n'osant croire à l'évidence, sans même se soucier des regards étonnés que lui jetèrent les Weasley.

Elle hoqueta en reconnaissant Lupin dans le lit adjacent. Les mains du couple avaient été reliées. Ses pensées volèrent un instant vers le petit Teddy, orphelin à présent. Le poids dans son cœur s'alourdit encore un peu. _Était-ce réellement une victoire ?_

Hermione s'arrêta devant la jeune femme étendue. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire rouge flamboyant ou rose vif étaient à présent ternes et bruns. Elle avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence dans la mort. Hermione sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur la cheville de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si paisible ainsi allongée, comme endormie.

Les souvenirs des deux derniers mois et des soirées passées avec la jeune femme tournoyaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle la remercia silencieusement pour tous les conseils qu'elle avait pu lui donner et surtout pour le fait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais jugée. Elle avait l'impression de perdre une grande sœur, toujours prête à rire et se moquer d'elle, mais surtout toujours là pour la conseiller et la soutenir, peu importe ses choix. Une oreille toujours disponible et attentive. Elle aurait fait une maman en or pour Teddy… Elle avait été une maman en or, juste pas assez longtemps… Vraiment pas assez…

Hermione resta de longues minutes auprès de la jeune femme pour lui faire ses adieux. Elle finit par détourner son regard et le porta sur les lits suivant avec appréhension. _Combien de morts pourrait-elle reconnaître avant de s'effondrer ?_ Elle avait déjà l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'Harry la regardait d'un peu plus loin, comme s'il souhaitait surveiller qu'elle allait bien mais hésitait à la rejoindre. Elle fit mine de ne pas voir son regard et s'avança le long des rangées. Il y avait de nombreux morts.

Elle fut rassurée de ne pas y retrouver trop de gens qu'elle avait connu et côtoyé. Elle croisa sur le chemin le petit Denis Crivey. Son frère était allongé dans l'un des lits et le petit pleurait dans les bras de ses parents. Elle ressentit une piqûre de culpabilité alors qu'elle avait été bien à l'abri pendant toute la fin de la guerre. Elle la repoussa néanmoins en songeant qu'elle avait plus que donné sa part auparavant. _Elle n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix_.

Arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, non loin de la porte de la grande salle, elle remarqua un ensemble de lits tenus un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle s'en approcha doucement et reconnut sans mal les personnes allongées : des mangemorts décédés. Elle laissa son regard parcourir les différents lits, reconnaissant vaguement certaines personnes, jusqu'à tomber sur _elle_.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait là, les yeux fermés, tranquillement allongée. Son âme avait quitté son corps. Titubante, Hermione s'approcha de la femme qui avait hanté ses nuits et ses journées pendant dans des semaines. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard du visage presque paisible, limite enfantin, de la femme. Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'entendre son rire fou résonner dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit, incapable de s'approcher plus. La jeune fille se sentait terriblement vulnérable. Elle avait presque peur de la voir se relever et lui lancer à nouveau un doloris ou un autre sort de torture de sa confection. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir croire et intégrer le fait que la femme était morte. Les souvenirs de ses jours au manoir Malfoy remontaient avec force à la surface de son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Hermione prit de profondes inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la voie ainsi, fragile et terrorisée. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sirius juste derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher.

\- Elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal maintenant. Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle remarqua à sa vision floue que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

\- J'ai tellement souhaité qu'elle meure…, avoua Hermione d'une voix faible. Le problème quand on obtient ce qu'on voulait, c'est qu'on est parfois un peu déçu après, je suppose…

Sirius la regardait fixement. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'envie de s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'elle. Hermione resta pendant quelques secondes immobile avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Ils étaient seuls dans ce coin de la salle et personne ne les entendrait, mis à part les défunts mangemorts.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Sirius… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit hier… et je sais bien que j'ai plus que dépassé les bornes mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux… La dernière chose que je voulais c'était de vous faire souffrir ou de vous perdre… je crois bien avoir réussi à faire les deux…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Hermione, je t'ai déjà pardonnée, la coupa Sirius avec un petit sourire, reprenant mot pour mot les paroles qu'elle lui avait sorties un jour dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop. Elle espérait qu'il en serait de même avec Severus mais elle craignait que les choses soient bien plus compliquées, surtout après la scène qu'il avait interrompue plus tôt avec Ron. Quelques secondes après seulement, elle entendit la voix d'Harry s'élever dans son dos et elle se sépara de Sirius à contrecœur.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme.

La jeune fille hocha simplement la tête. Elle vit clairement le regard de son ami passer de Sirius au corps de Bellatrix. Il n'insista pas pour autant lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce pour quoi Hermione lui fut reconnaissante.

\- Les Weasley rentrent au terrier. Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais les accompagner mais je pense rester un peu à Poudlard, aider si je peux avec les blessés, tout ça… Tu peux aller avec eux si tu veux. Dans tous les cas, je sais que Ron voulait te parler avant de partir. Il m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il t'attendait dans le hall.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Sirius mais l'ignora. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et se rendit dans le hall pour avoir une conversation qu'elle doutait apprécier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard sur le corps de Bellatrix. Comme si elle voulait s'assurer que la femme était bel et bien morte. Elle frissonna en se détournant.

Elle trouva facilement Ron. Il se tenait près des escaliers qui montaient dans les étages. Elle le rejoignit et ils s'éloignèrent un peu pour être à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Le jeune homme avait l'air particulièrement anxieux. Hermione décida de prendre les choses en main. Mieux valait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.

\- Ron… par rapport à tout à l'heure..., commença-t-elle. Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais et je suis vraiment contente que tu sois sauf… Mais je… je tiens à toi comme je tiens à Harry. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis… vous êtes comme des frères pour moi et je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai laissé croire autre chose...

Elle soupira en voyant le visage du roux se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Mais elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eût dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il fallait qu'elle règle cette histoire le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne prenne plus d'ampleur. Le roux évitait son regard. Il était blessé et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour décrypter sur son visage les sentiments qu'il essayait de camoufler.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser comme ça. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'étais juste vraiment soulagé de te revoir.

La voix du jeune homme était mécanique et tranchée. Hermione se doutait qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle fut un instant tentée de le prendre dans ses bras avant de s'en empêcher. Ça n'aiderait en rien.

\- Je retourne au terrier, je ne sais pas si Harry t'a dit… Tu peux quand même venir si tu veux...

Hermione baissa les yeux et déclina la proposition de son ami de la voix la plus douce dont elle était capable.

\- Je vais rester ici je pense, essayer d'aider comme je peux… je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver enfermée dans une autre maison mais c'est très gentil d'avoir proposé.

Ron hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Il se retourna quelques pas plus loin et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- On se voit à la rentrée alors je pense ! Ma mère ne voudra sans doute pas me laisser sortir d'ici là, de peur que je ne fuie de nouveau !

Il s'en alla sur ces quelques mots. Hermione eut un petit rire. Elle se sentit ensuite bien seule. Elle se demanda un instant comment se seraient déroulées les choses si elle n'avait pas été coincée au 12 Grimmauld Place. Se serait-elle laissée aller avec Ron pour trouver le réconfort nécessaire afin de surmonter les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient son âme ? Aurait-elle pu être heureuse avec le rouquin ?

En quatrième année, elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui, croyant presqu'en être amoureuse. Mais son histoire avec Victor Krum et la réaction de Ron face à tout ça l'en avait détournée, même si ses sentiments pour le roux étaient restés très forts.

Mais après ce qu'elle avait traversé au Manoir Malfoy, elle ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Ron n'était pas celui qui lui fallait. Et surtout, elle n'était plus celle pour lui. Il méritait quelqu'un de plus joyeux, de plus vivant, qui lui ressemble d'avantage, pour briller avec lui. Elle ne ferait que le ternir. Et c'était sans doute pour ça que les choses s'étaient déroulées telles qu'elles l'avaient fait dans la maison : parce que Severus et Sirius étaient aussi ternes et sombres qu'elle. Aucun d'eux trois ne risquait d'entraîner les autres vers le bas.

Secouant la tête, Hermione se décida à retourner dans la grande salle. Beaucoup avaient déjà commencé à rentrer chez eux, libérant de l'espace dans la salle. Elle aperçut Harry aux côtés de Sirius qui se tenait près des lits de Remus et Tonks. Elle hésita à les rejoindre mais se ravisa.

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'imposer ainsi. Elle se doutait à quel point cela devait être douloureux pour Sirius alors que lui et Lupin venaient juste de se réconcilier quelque peu. Quant à Harry, le parallèle avec sa propre histoire était trop fort pour qu'il n'ait pas fait lui-même le rapprochement avec le petit Teddy. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'enfant ait une meilleure enfance que celle qu'avait connue Harry. Il n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais le peu d'informations qu'Hermione avait eues lui avait rapidement fait comprendre à quel point la jeunesse de l'_Elu_ avait été loin d'être idéale.

Elle se dirigea donc vers Mrs Pomfresh pour lui proposer son aide. Une bonne façon de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que ses problèmes de cœur ou les démons qui semblaient prêts à accourir de l'autre côté de la pièce pour la faire sombrer un peu plus dans le désespoir ou la folie.

Une bonne façon également de gommer le sentiment de culpabilité qui persistait quant à son absence dans la fin de la guerre et de se sentir utile. Même si elle avait parfaitement conscience que le choix n'avait pas été sien, elle avait du mal à accepter tout le bonheur qu'elle avait connu dans la maison, quand elle voyait à présent de ses propres yeux les horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées en parallèle.

L'infirmière accepta son aide avec un grand sourire. Elle commença par examiner le poignet toujours bandé de la jeune fille et lui indiqua que la bande n'était plus nécessaire. La jeune fille fut soulagée qu'elle ne lui pose pas de questions à ce propos. Hermione se lança ensuite dans le nettoyage des plaies de la femme dont s'occupait l'infirmière à son arrivée. Sur ses ordres, la jeune fille appliqua un peu d'onguent sur les différentes plaies avant de suivre l'infirmière jusqu'au lit suivant.

Elles enchaînèrent ainsi rapidement les premiers soins auprès de plusieurs patients avant de rejoindre le lit d'un homme dont les membres semblaient s'être tous disloqués. Severus était en train de jeter plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur l'homme et Hermione resta quelque peu en retrait pendant qu'il faisait son rapport à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci finit par se tourner vers Hermione et lui demanda de faire boire quelques potions à l'homme. Elle lui expliqua qu'il lui faudrait ensuite tenir l'homme au niveau des épaules pendant que le professeur Snape le tiendrait au niveau des chevilles afin qu'elle remette en place les membres de l'homme. Hermione hocha la tête, évitant le regard froid de Severus qu'elle sentait peser sur elle.

Elle se pencha et souleva délicatement la tête de l'homme pour lui faire avaler la première potion que lui tendit l'infirmière. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas le reconnaître, pas bien sûre qu'elle aurait pu supporter la souffrance qui brillait dans ses yeux si ça avait été ceux d'un de ses proches. Elle reposa la fiole vide et attrapa la seconde que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle eut à peine soulevé la tête de l'homme que celui-ci régurgitait la première potion sur le pull d'Hermione. La jeune fille grimaça quelque peu.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsque l'on soigne des malades, lui indiqua l'infirmière avec un petit sourire. Enlevez votre pull, si vous voulez il y a des blouses à l'infirmerie, vous pouvez aller en chercher une pour vous changer ou rester en tee-shirt si vous n'avez pas froid.

Hermione hocha la tête et retira son pull. Ce fut au regard étrange que fixa Severus sur elle qu'elle se souvint lui avoir volé un tee-shirt. L'infirmière posa également un regard sceptique sur le vêtement.

\- Un peu grand comme tee-shirt non ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- C'est celui de mon père, il me manquait..., mentit la jeune femme pour éviter d'autres questions.

Elle croisa le regard de Severus et comprit tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle détourna son propre regard pour le reporter sur le blessé. Elle réussit finalement à lui faire boire les différentes potions et se positionna comme le lui avait indiqué l'infirmière pour le maintenir au niveau des épaules.

\- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…, grimaça Mrs Pomfresh. Tenez-le fermement et ne le lâchez surtout pas, ordonna-t-elle à Severus et Hermione avant de commencer l'incantation.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme souffre autant. Son corps se contorsionnait sous leurs mains et il gémissait de douleur, malgré les potions antidouleur qu'Hermione lui avait fait boire. La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'homme dont les os craquaient et elle pouvait parfaitement voir ses membres se déplacer pour que les articulations se ressoudent correctement.

Elle mit un long moment à réaliser qu'elle voyait flou à cause des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de torturer l'homme, même si elle savait qu'elle participait à le soigner. Elle sentait ses mains trembler sur les épaules du blessé tandis qu'elle s'astreignait à respecter l'ordre de l'infirmière de le maintenir en place.

\- Regardez-moi, miss Granger.

La voix de Severus lui fit relever la tête vers lui. Il la fixait d'un air inquiet. Sa voix était douce, bien loin de celle qu'il avait utilisé pour lui parler les dernières fois qu'il s'était adressé à elle.

\- Tenez bon, il ne faut pas le lâcher ou il pourrait rester paralysé à vie.

Hermione hocha la tête. Son regard se baissa à nouveau sur l'homme qui gémissait entre ses mains. Ainsi placée au niveau de sa tête, elle entendait parfaitement ses suppliques de tout arrêter, de mettre fin à ses souffrances inhumaines.

\- Ne le regardez pas, miss Granger. Regardez-moi, ne me quittez pas du regard, ce sera plus simple.

La jeune femme croisa de nouveau le regard de son homme. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire à quel point elle était désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et la façon dont elle avait réagi.

Le regard de Severus était doux mais il manquait cette petite lueur qu'elle avait appris à connaître et apprécier au fond de ses prunelles. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Se concentrer sur le noir de ceux de Severus permettait à Hermione de moins prêter attention aux gémissements de douleur de l'homme qu'elle maintenait. L'épreuve était plus simple à supporter et surmonter.

Elle poussa un long soupir quand, près de quinze minutes plus tard, l'infirmière leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient s'éloigner de l'homme. Elle avait fait le plus gros, il pourrait maintenant être transporté à Sainte Mangouste pour la fin des soins. Hermione releva ses mains des épaules de l'homme, elle croisa son regard soulagé et lui sourit légèrement, essayant de le rassurer. Elle croisa ensuite le regard appuyé de Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Severus, accompagnez cette jeune femme ailleurs pour quelques temps. Trouvez-lui quelque chose à boire et à manger avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

L'homme voulut protester qu'il était plus utile ici mais se ravisa en regardant Hermione. Elle était très pâle. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive et se mit en marche.

\- Et profitez-en pour vous restaurer vous aussi, Severus !

Il grimaça en entendant la remarque de l'infirmière. Il ne se retourna pas pour autant, peu désireux de croiser son regard qu'il devinait amusé. Il prit la direction de ses appartements où il savait qu'ils pourraient être tranquilles. Il entendait les pas d'Hermione le suivre et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour vérifier sa présence malgré la cadence rapide qu'il lui imposait. Elle ne dit pas un mot du trajet.

Severus s'arrêta devant le tableau d'entrée de ses quartiers et donna le mot de passe, ne s'inquiétant même pas du fait que la jeune femme l'entende. Il serait de toute façon changé pour la rentrée prochaine, si tant est qu'il soit toujours là. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce à quoi il aspirait à présent, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'imaginer un futur à la fin de la guerre.

\- Entrez, dit-il à Hermione qui s'était arrêtée à quelques pas, la tête baissée.

La jeune femme passa près de l'homme et entra dans ses appartements. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, gênée. Elle entendit le tableau se refermer derrière l'homme. Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle avait voulu pouvoir s'excuser en privée avec l'homme, c'était maintenant sa chance. Pourtant, les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir passer la barrière de sa bouche, bloqués par la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge. Ils ne semblaient même pas vouloir se former dans son esprit.

\- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi grignoter, souffla Severus.

Il disparut dans la foulée dans une pièce attenante. _Sans doute une cuisine_, pensa Hermione. Elle s'installa sur le divan et laissa son regard voguer sur les différents objets posés sur la table basse. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la bouteille de Whisky pur feu posée dans un coin. Elle n'aurait pas été contre une dose de courage.

La brune détourna les yeux quand elle entendit Severus revenir. Il posa un plateau devant elle et s'installa dans un fauteuil positionné en face. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler ni bouger. Hermione finit par relever les yeux sur l'homme. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau.

\- Mangez quelque chose avant que je ne me fasse réprimander par Mrs Pomfresh.

Sa voix n'était plus douce. Elle n'était pas dure non plus. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il était plus résigné qu'autre chose. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Elle ne lui obéit pas plus. Elle savait qu'elle devait des excuses à l'homme et il ne servait à rien de repousser encore ce moment.

\- Je suis désolée, Severus.

L'homme détourna son regard.

\- Mangez miss Granger, s'exaspéra-t-il. Et il vaudrait mieux revenir au vouvoiement à présent que nous sommes libres. Inutile de revenir sur le passé. Nous pouvons faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser. Elle inspira profondément. Elle méritait la froideur de l'homme. Elle méritait également sa rancœur.

\- Je suis désolée… Monsieur..., reprit-elle en butant sur le nom qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser. Je n'aurai jamais dû parler comme je l'ai fait hier, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver ainsi…

\- Miss Granger ! la coupa Severus. Mangez un morceau et oublions tout ça voulez-vous.

Hermione l'ignora, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait sans doute jamais si elle ne la saisissait pas à ce moment-là.

\- J'ai eu peur, très peur. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre mon meilleur ami. Il est comme un frère pour moi. Mais ça n'excuse rien et je le sais. Je veux juste que tu saches… que vous sachiez que je suis désolée et que je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dit.

Elle ne quittait pas l'homme des yeux, essayant de voir si ses paroles atteignaient leur cible.

\- Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé et… et je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi…

L'homme croisa son regard.

\- Nous savions tous que ça ne durerait pas. Ce n'était rien qu'un jeu, une _distraction_, lui répondit-il en réutilisant les mots qu'elle avait elle-même employé la veille. Maintenant que nous sommes libres, nous pouvons tous retourner à nos propres vies. Retournez auprès de vos amis et de ce Weasley qui semble être plus que cela.

Severus se leva à ses mots et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin de solitude. Il ne supportait plus de la voir en face de lui ainsi. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance froide et pesante qui s'était installée entre eux. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Il avait besoin de temps pour remettre en place les barrières emprisonnant les émotions qui gravitaient en lui.

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds. Elle lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne change de pièce, incapable de le laisser partir ainsi. L'homme se retourna vers elle.

\- Ron s'est mépris. J'ai réglé cette histoire avec lui.

\- Vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble, miss Granger. Ça ne me regarde pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il se dégagea pour continuer son chemin, souhaitant qu'elle ne le suive pas. C'était sous-estimer le courage et la détermination dont elle semblait soudain faire preuve. _Dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, en bonne lionne_, se rattrapa mentalement Severus. Hermione saisit de nouveau son poignet et le tira vers elle.

\- Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Je n'aime pas Ron, je l'apprécie comme un frère, rien de plus.

Elle avait dit ça en le fixant dans les yeux. Pour être sûre qu'il comprenne le message. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement sûre elle-même du message qu'elle voulait faire passer.

_Ne pas impliquer l'amour dans notre relation_, pensa-t-elle une fois de plus. _Surtout pas maintenant._

Ça ne ferait que créer des problèmes supplémentaires. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. _Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard ?_

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai dit hier, sincèrement, mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je tiens à vous deux et à ce que nous avons vécu. Je ne regrette rien. Et j'espère que c'est votre cas aussi.

\- Pourquoi avoir mis mon tee-shirt ?

L'homme se questionnait à ce propos depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune femme retirer son pull dans la grande salle. Ne sachant que répondre à Hermione qui tenait toujours son poignet, il avait alors posé la question. La brune en fut quelques instants décontenancée avant de finalement lui avouer la vérité en baissant les yeux.

\- J'avais peur... Je me sentais seule et j'ai eu l'impression que ça m'aiderait à surmonter mes angoisses face à ce qui m'attendait.

L'homme releva son menton de sa main libre pour la forcer à le regarder. Il voyait toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie jouer à la surface de ses prunelles. Dans un réflexe protecteur, il l'attira contre lui. La jeune fille fut quelque peu surprise mais s'accommoda rapidement et se laissa finalement fondre dans son étreinte.

Elle savait que rien n'était gagné mais la situation semblait s'arranger quelque peu, ce qui la rassurait déjà grandement. Il la repoussa quelques secondes plus tard, bien trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille. Elle eut la douloureuse impression que ce serait la dernière étreinte qu'ils partageraient. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

\- Tout ça ne peut plus durer. Les circonstances ont changé. Il serait complètement dangereux et stupide de continuer.

\- Je sais.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à lui répondre, d'une voix faible. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se briser.

\- Il faut que je retourne aider Mrs Pomfresh. Mangez un morceau puis vous pourrez prendre le réseau de cheminette d'ici, où que vous souhaitiez aller.

Il se détourna sans un regard supplémentaire et la jeune femme ne put que l'observer disparaître derrière le tableau. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues et reposa le tee-shirt de l'homme sur la chaise de son bureau, là où elle l'avait trouvé. Sans un geste vers le plateau sur la table, elle attrapa de la poudre de cheminette.

\- 12 Grimmauld Place, Londres, annonça-t-elle distinctement avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Elle trébucha en arrivant et ne put retenir un soupir. Un pincement au cœur l'étreignit à la vision du salon dans lequel elle avait vécu pendant deux mois. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser que tout était fini. Elle avait dû mal à réaliser que tout n'avait duré que deux petits mois tant ils avaient été intenses. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Peut-être avait-ce été dû à l'ignorance du temps qu'ils allaient passer ici. Peut-être avait-ce été simplement dû à leur besoin d'occuper leurs esprits pour ne pas ressasser leur enfermement et les horreurs de leur passé.

Elle savait que les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi dans d'autres conditions. Même si tout semblait fini, elle ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle espérait juste pouvoir réussir à reprendre une vie normale. Elle était déjà quelque peu soulagée que Sirius lui ait pardonné ses paroles et que Severus ne semble pas plus affecté que cela par celles-ci. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas vraiment, et ça lui permettrait de tirer plus facilement un trait sur tout ça. Du moins, elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre et emballa ses affaires dans un sac à dos qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Elle se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain et ajouta son nécessaire de toilette à son sac. La jeune fille redescendit ensuite au salon avec un dernier regard nostalgique en arrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. L'ambiance dans le pub était extatique. Chacun fêtait la fin de la guerre et la victoire. Elle déposa quelques pièces au barman pour payer une chambre pour la nuit et elle sortit dans le Londres moldu après y avoir déposé son sac.

Elle se rendit dans un café proposant une connexion internet et s'installa devant l'un des ordinateurs. La jeune fille paya son accès et commanda un thé. Elle le but tout en réservant des billets d'avions pour l'Australie. Il était temps qu'elle retrouve ses parents et qu'elle leur rende leurs souvenirs, en espérant que cela fonctionnerait. Elle n'osait imaginer une autre possibilité, au risque de s'effondrer littéralement.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici de retour ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement avec le Coronavirus...

Le bon côté des choses (il faut bien qu'il y en ai un, n'est-ce pas ?), c'est que je vais pouvoir écrire un peu plus et donc que vous ne devriez plus attendre autant les prochains chapitres ;)

En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus ! Ça y est, la guerre est finie, reste à voir comment notre trio va gérer tout ça !

Pour la suite, je pense qu'elle arrivera la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas vous donner de jour précis pour le moment, je verrai sans doute au jour le jour selon mon avancée et je posterai dès que je serai satisfaite de la suite, comme ça, ça vous occupera avec un peu de lecture :)

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne après-midi, bon courage à tous les confinés !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Voilà pour la suite, même si ce n'est que le début ;) Ils ne lui tiendront pas vraiment rigueur de ses paroles mais... est-ce qu'ils pourront tout de même garder une certaine relation ? La suite au prochain chapitre :p Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

Coralie49 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai encore plein d'imagination pour la suite, la fin de cette histoire n'arrivera pas tout de suite :) J'espère que ces premières retrouvailles t'auront satisfaites (ou frustrée :p), ça va continuer dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ana : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! En effet, je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il vaut toujours mieux s'excuser le plus vite possible pour ne pas laisser une situation s'embourber pour rien... Hermione aura essayé, reste à voir ce que tout cela va donner pour la suite ;)


	15. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 14 :**** Retrouvailles**

_Les retrouvailles sont des phénomènes si complexes, qu'on ne devrait les effectuer qu'après un long apprentissage ou bien tout simplement les interdire._

_\- Amélie Nothomb_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione posait les pieds sur le sol Australien. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Harry avant de partir afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de sa disparition. Aussi difficile que cela soit à admettre, elle n'aurait su dire si sa motivation la plus forte était de retrouver ses parents ou de fuir la fin de la guerre et toutes les conséquences qui allaient avec.

Sortant de l'aéroport, la brune héla un taxi et se rendit dans la ville de Brisbane, où ses parents résidaient à présent. A son plus grand soulagement, les retrouver n'avait pas été difficile à partir des noms d'emprunts qu'elle avait implantés dans leurs esprits. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en descendant du taxi, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la porte de la maison qui servait à présent de domicile à ses parents.

Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette et la dissimula contre son bras. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Elle avait bien étudié la question avant de se décider à leur lancer le sort en premier abord. Un simple sortilège et les dés seraient lancés. Soit les souvenirs leur revenaient dans la foulée, soit ses parents ne redeviendraient jamais ses parents.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua finalement à la porte bordeaux de la maisonnée. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, de plein pied, suffisant pour deux, sans être extravagant. Un petit jardin occupait le devant, coupé par un cheminement de dalles qui menait à la porte. Hermione devinait aisément que le jardin se continuait derrière la maison, peut-être y avait-il même une piscine. Sa mère avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées en entendant des pas s'approcher et elle vit avec une pointe d'angoisse sa mère lui ouvrir la porte. La femme posa un regard perplexe sur sa fille, sans la reconnaître. Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation, perturbée de se retrouver ainsi face à sa mère.

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas sembler folle, la brune se fit passer pour une nouvelle voisine venant se présenter afin que sa mère lui propose d'entrer. Elle l'entendit appeler son père tandis qu'elles se rendaient dans le salon. Sa mère lui proposa un thé glacé qu'elle accepta avec joie, légèrement déshydratée par la chaleur qui régnait sur le continent et à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée.

Hermione observa attentivement le salon le temps que sa mère aille chercher les rafraîchissements. Là encore, rien d'extravagant. Ses parents avaient toujours eu des goûts plutôt sobres en matière de décoration.

Deux canapés, une petite télé, une table basse. Une grosse lampe posée dans un coin, près d'un fauteuil, devait représentait le coin lecture de son père. Sa mère avait sans doute un petit atelier de peinture ailleurs dans la maison, dans une pièce resplendissante de luminosité. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, elle reconnaissait la patte de sa mère dans chacun d'eux.

Celle-ci revint deux minutes plus tard avec trois verres et des petits gâteaux. Son père suivit quelques secondes après. Physiquement, ses parents n'avaient que peu changés. Ils étaient plus bronzés, et semblaient plus épanouis, moins fatigués peut-être. La vie australienne semblait leur réussir. Hermione les observa s'installer sur le canapé face à elle avec un pincement au cœur. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué !

La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Elle devait savoir, même si c'était prendre le risque de tout perdre. Elle brandit sa baguette vers eux, ignorant leurs regards effarés et inquiets et elle lança le contre-sort. Elle vit leurs regards se flouter, inquiète, avant qu'ils ne semblent soudainement reprendre vie. Ils la regardèrent un instant, figés, déboussolés par les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans leurs esprits.

\- Hermione !

Sa mère se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, rapidement suivie par son père. Elle leur rendit leur étreinte, soulagée. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour eux malgré leur distance par rapport à la guerre.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, même si tu as toutes les meilleures raisons du monde, je veux qu'on discute si une situation pareille venait à se reproduire, insista son père à son oreille.

\- Promis, lui répondit simplement Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de la journée fut riche en émotions tandis que la jeune fille raconta à ses parents ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur exil. Elle passa sous silence son séjour au manoir Malfoy, ne voulant pas les inquiéter outre mesure. Elle éluda de même son séjour au Grimmauld Place, ne sachant de toute manière pas quoi dire dessus.

Le soir venu, elle finit par se coucher rassérénée. Elle plaça tout de même un sortilège d'insonorisation sur la chambre d'ami que lui avaient préparée ses parents afin de ne pas les réveiller en cas d'éventuels cauchemars. La jeune fille soupira en se couchant, essayant d'enfermer ses mauvais souvenirs au plus profond de son esprit. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la fin des nuits passées dans le réconfort des bras de Severus, ses cauchemars étaient revenus en force, ce qui avait été quelque peu problématique la veille dans l'avion où elle avait réveillé plusieurs fois les autres passagers à cause de ses mauvais rêves.

Hermione resta en Australie avec ses parents jusqu'au milieu du mois d'août. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation une semaine après l'arrivée de la jeune fille pendant laquelle ses parents lui avaient indiqué leur désir de ne pas retourner en Angleterre. Ils avaient pris goût à la vie australe et souhaitaient qu'elle comprenne leur choix. Elle les avait rassurés immédiatement en leur promettant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement et qu'elle viendrait aussi souvent que possible pour les voir.

Elle avait décidé ce jour-là de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été européen, appréciant être loin de Londres et de la reconstruction du monde magique suite à la fin de la guerre. Elle en profita pour mettre à profit les enseignements de Severus en matière d'Occlumancie et fut ravie et fière de voir ses cauchemars s'espacer dans le temps et les réveils être de moins en moins pénibles et douloureux.

Elle échangea quelques hiboux avec Harry, lui racontant comment s'étaient passées les retrouvailles avec ses parents et comment elle occupait ses journées. Harry lui répondait en lui donnant quelques informations sur la reconstruction du monde magique et sur ses occupations à lui, qui consistaient grandement à éviter tout journaliste que ce soit.

Les parents d'Hermione avaient ouvert un petit cabinet de dentistes où ils passaient leurs journées. Ils posèrent deux semaines de congés dans la foulée de son arrivée, pour profiter du fait de l'avoir retrouvée. Ils lui firent visiter les environs et cela fit le plus grand bien à Hermione qui parvenait presqu'à prétendre ainsi que tout le reste n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pour autant, les choses avaient été plus compliquées quand ses parents avaient repris le travail et qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule la plupart du temps. Elle avait continué à se promener très souvent, essayant d'accrocher ses pensées aux paysages pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le reste.

Elle rencontra même quelques jeunes de son âge, un groupe d'amis qui faisait un road-trip à travers le pays pour fêter leur majorité. Ils lui avaient semblé si inconscients, si innocents ! Et bien malgré elle, elle avait ressenti une puissante vague de sentiment d'injustice la traverser.

Elle n'avait eu que le pire des deux mondes : les moqueries et le harcèlement étant enfant dans le monde moldu puis la guerre et ses horreurs en grandissant dans le monde sorcier. A présent, elle se sentait plus que jamais en décalage avec ces jeunes qui n'avaient vraisemblablement rien connu de pire que d'être privé de sortie un jour par leurs parents suite à une quelconque bêtise. Elle n'était plus à sa place dans le monde moldu. Elle n'était pas même sûre d'y avoir vraiment été un jour. _Était-elle pour autant à sa place dans le monde sorcier ?_

La seule fois où elle s'était réellement sentie sereine et accepté sans contrepartie avait été au 12 Grimmauld Place. Et elle avait beau savoir que tout était fini, ses deux hommes lui manquaient terriblement. Elle en venait même à regretter leurs disputes, c'était dire à quel point elle se sentait désespérée !

Elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre comment elle avait pu tant s'attacher en si peu de temps mais tout avait semblé si naturel qu'elle ne s'en étonnait pas vraiment. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir la chance de passer de nouveau du temps avec eux. Parce que la solitude était loin d'être efficace pour lui changer les idées.

Début août, Hermione reçut une lettre de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit lentement, légèrement anxieuse, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Le contenu de la lettre était simple. En raison des incidents ayant troublé la précédente année scolaire, tous les élèves étaient appelés à refaire leur année.

Les effectifs de première année seraient donc doublés. La rentrée se déroulerait comme d'habitude le premier septembre. Quiconque connaissant des problèmes pour se présenter à la rentrée devait en informer l'administration au plus tôt afin qu'ils puissent réfléchir ensemble à une solution. La liste des fournitures pour la rentrée accompagnait la lettre.

Hermione sourit en apercevant la signature : _Mrs Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard_. La femme le méritait amplement. Un instant, Hermione envisagea de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Il existait également une école de sorcellerie en Australie, de très bonne réputation de surcroît, et cela lui permettrait de rester près de ses parents. La pensée d'abandonner Harry et Ron l'en dissuada. À moins que ce ne soit l'espoir de revoir Severus et Sirius.

Elle reçut une seconde lettre de Poudlard quelques jours après. Elle y trouva un badge de préfet en chef et un petit mot l'invitant à supporter ces fonctions pour l'année à venir. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle était particulièrement surprise et elle apprécia l'attention. Cela aurait de plus le mérite de lui permettre d'avoir une chambre pour elle seule, ce qui faciliterait ses efforts pour dissimuler ses cauchemars, même s'ils étaient moins récurrents.

Arrivée à la mi-août, la séparation avec ses parents fut compliquée et douloureuse. Elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant une bonne année et elle ne put retenir quelques larmes. Ses parents la raccompagnèrent à l'aéroport. Le chemin fut particulièrement silencieux et ils se serrèrent fort avant de se séparer.

Hermione leur promit de leur envoyer régulièrement des lettres pour donner de ses nouvelles, déçue que le téléphone transportable qu'ils lui avaient acheté pendant son séjour ne puisse émettre depuis l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avança dans le hall d'embarquement en leur faisant de grands signes de la main, essayant de retenir les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

Elle rentrait en Angleterre.

Hermione atterrit à Londres le lendemain après-midi. Elle se rendit au Chaudron Baveur où elle avait décidé de rester jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle apprécia sa liberté et son indépendance retrouvées et passa une bonne partie des deux semaines suivantes à flâner sur le chemin de traverse, plus particulièrement dans la librairie de Fleury et Bott où elle passait des heures entières à parcourir les rayons.

Harry lui envoya un mot pour la prévenir qu'il irait avec Sirius et les Weasley faire les courses pour la rentrée cinq jours avant celle-ci. Hermione lui répondit rapidement qu'elle les y retrouverait et c'est ainsi qu'elle se leva légèrement angoissée le matin de la fameuse journée.

Elle était anxieuse de retrouver ses amis, surtout Ron à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis leur discussion à Poudlard le jour de la victoire. Elle appréhendait également de revoir Sirius, bien que celui-ci lui ait indiqué qu'il lui pardonnait ses paroles quelques mois plus tôt.

La jeune femme enfila une robe à fleurs, légère, dont la couleur claire mettait en valeur le bronzage qu'elle avait acquis en Australie. Elle plaça tout de même un petit gilet dans son sac au cas où l'air se rafraîchirait d'ici le soir.

Ayant d'ores et déjà effectué ses achats pour la rentrée, elle ne glissa que quelques pièces dans son sac pour parer à toute éventualité. Elle descendit sur les coups de dix heures dans le bar et salua Tom, le gérant, avant de s'installer avec un thé pour attendre l'arrivée de ses amis.

Les Weasley furent les premiers arrivés. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras pour saluer Hermione, heureuse de la revoir. Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le début de la chasse aux horcruxes, plus d'un an plus tôt. La rouquine fut rapidement suivie par Molly et Ron.

L'étreinte avec le jeune homme ne fut pas aussi pénible que ce qu'Hermione avait craint. Le rouquin ne resta que quelques secondes dans ses bras. Soit il cachait très bien son jeu, soit les sentiments qu'il avait commencé à développer pour elle s'étaient éteints, au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

Molly lui expliqua rapidement qu'Arthur n'avait finalement pas pu se libérer et les autres enfants étant grands, il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois que les courses de rentrée pour Poudlard intéressaient. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de Bill et Ron lui répondit en faisant la grimace qu'il avait vraiment eue de la chance.

\- Il n'a pris que les bons côtés de la lycanthropie ! Son odorat, son ouïe et sa vue se sont développées et il est plus fort mais il ne se change pas toutes les pleines lunes en bête sauvage, expliqua le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi cette grimace alors ? le questionna Hermione.

\- On ne peut plus rien faire lorsqu'il est dans les parages maintenant ! Il devine tout !

Hermione éclata de rire, rapidement suivie par son ami. Ginny sourit en se moquant légèrement de son frère. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius et Harry arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Elle se leva d'un bond de son siège pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Ravi de te revoir, Hermione !

La jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse de retrouver son ami avec lequel elle avait conversé par lettre depuis quelques mois. Elle finit par se détacher de lui tandis que Sirius avait fait le tour des embrassades auprès des autres. Harry se détourna de son amie pour saluer les Weasley et Hermione leva son regard vers Sirius.

L'homme portait une chemise claire, dont les manches étaient retroussées. Il avait un nouveau tatouage sur son avant-bras droit qui intrigua la jeune femme : une colombe prise au piège dans des barbelés. La signification n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

La jeune femme remonta finalement son regard sur le visage de l'homme, le cœur serré. Une légère barbe de trois jours envahissait son menton et ses joues, lui donnant un air particulièrement séduisant avec ses longs cheveux attachés en un petit chignon. Il lui souriait grandement.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin moi aussi ? Je vais finir par être jaloux ! rigola-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, heureuse de ces quelques mots qui lui permirent de le faire sans avoir l'impression d'être louche aux yeux des autres. L'étreinte ne dura que trois secondes, cinq grand maximum, mais Hermione en fut grandement rassérénée lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de l'homme se refermer sur son dos.

\- Tu m'as manqué Hermione..., chuchota l'homme à son oreille en se détachant finalement d'elle.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de se détourner vers Molly qui planifiait déjà le programme de la journée. Elle intervint pour indiquer qu'elle avait déjà fait ses achats et qu'elle allait juste avoir besoin d'acheter une chouette pour pouvoir échanger avec ses parents durant l'année.

Ron lui demanda des nouvelles de Pattenrond et la jeune fille lui annonça avec tristesse que le chat n'avait pas voulu revenir de l'Australie et avait préféré y rester avec ses parents pour chasser les énormes araignées qu'il y avait là-bas. Ça fit sourire tout le monde excepté la jeune fille qui avait une grande affection pour son chat. Elle ne concevait pas que les autres ne voient pas à quel point il était intelligent ! Elle passa outre leurs sourires moqueurs et ils sortirent tous sur le chemin de traverse.

Il fut décidé que Molly irait avec Ron, Harry et Ginny chercher leurs fournitures scolaires tandis qu'Hermione se rendrait à l'animalerie, accompagnée de Sirius. Ils se rejoindraient le midi pour grignoter un morceau ensemble avant de se rendre à la librairie où, même si elle avait déjà ses livres, Hermione insista pour se rendre avec eux. Ça lui valut de nouveau sourires moqueurs de ses amis qu'elle ignora en beauté.

Elle se retrouva donc quelques minutes plus tard à déambuler dans la rue aux côtés de Sirius. Elle fut d'abord quelque peu gênée de se retrouver ainsi seule avec lui avant de se reprendre et de le questionner sur ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie.

Chemin faisant, l'homme lui raconta comment Kingsley l'avait réhabilité une semaine après la fin de la guerre et comment il avait passé une partie de l'été aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, heureux de sa liberté retrouvée. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps avec Harry qui avait emménagé avec lui au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il soit resté dans cette maison et il lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux qu'il n'y avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs finalement. Hermione rougit légèrement de sa réponse et elle fut contente d'enfin arriver à l'animalerie.

Ils rentrèrent et la brune exposa en détail ce dont elle avait besoin. Le vendeur lui proposa quelques hiboux qui étaient en capacité de tenir une aussi longue distance et elle en choisit finalement un au pelage très foncé. Elle acheta également tout le nécessaire pour l'entretien de son nouvel animal.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? lui demanda Sirius une fois sortis de la boutique.

\- Pattenserre, déclara Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Réellement ? s'estomaqua Sirius.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que non ! lui répondit-elle, surprise qu'il l'ait crue capable d'une telle chose.

L'homme prit un air faussement outré qui fit encore davantage rire la jeune femme. Elle finit par réussir à reprendre son sérieux quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Je pense que je vais l'appeler Liri, exposa finalement Hermione. Ça veut dire liberté en Albanais.

L'homme lui sourit, arguant qu'il aimait bien ce nom. Ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur afin qu'Hermione puisse déposer ses achats dans sa chambre. Sirius l'attendit au bar en commandant une bière. Hermione en commanda également une et ils s'installèrent à une table pour attendre les Weasley et Harry.

Ils trinquèrent et la jeune femme raconta, à la demande de Sirius, ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, ses découvertes de l'Australie, les villes et monuments qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de visiter, les paysages incroyables qu'il y avait dans le désert et surtout les animaux tous plus horribles et dangereux les uns que les autres qu'elle avait vu ou dont on lui avait parlé, excepté les koalas peut-être. L'homme rit franchement à sa dernière remarque tandis que leurs amis arrivaient enfin.

\- Hermione est intarissable sur l'Australie ! déclara-t-il aux autres quand ils lui demandèrent la raison de son rire.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Hermione ne manqua pas le regard réprobateur que Molly posa sur sa bière mais elle passa outre. Il était plus que temps que la femme réalise qu'ils étaient tous majeurs et capables de faire leurs propres choix, même s'ils étaient parfois - _souvent dans le cas d'Hermione_ \- en contradiction avec les principes de la mère de famille.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Hermione était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Elle fut soulagée que leur relation n'ait pas changée malgré la distance qu'il y avait eu entre eux trois depuis les six derniers mois. Elle était aussi grandement soulagée que Ron soit passé à autre chose.

Elle en glissa un mot à Harry qui lui avoua en avoir discuté avec le roux. Il lui expliqua qu'une fois l'euphorie de la victoire passée, le roux lui-même avait admis que ce qu'il avait ressenti était plus du soulagement que de l'amour et qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir. Harry lui indiqua qu'il avait eu peur que leur trio ne s'effondre et qu'il était plus qu'heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau au Chaudron Baveur où ils se séparèrent, ravis de se retrouver cinq jours plus tard dans le train. Hermione indiqua à ses amis qu'elle les retrouverait un peu plus tard après le départ du train pour effectuer ses devoirs de préfète en chef, ce qui lui valut des félicitations et un câlin de la part de Molly, sous des œillades moqueuses de Ron.

La brune se laissa faire, légèrement gênée. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait emmagasinés envers la mère de famille suite à son enfermement au 12 Grimmauld Place. Les choses ne seraient sans doute plus jamais aussi naturelles et sincères entre elles. Trop de paroles blessantes avaient été échangées.

Essayant de passer outre, Hermione serra ses amis dans ses bras en leur indiquant de ne pas faire trop de bêtises d'ici la rentrée et Sirius esquiva son étreinte. La jeune femme fut quelque peu étonnée et blessée avant qu'elle ne l'entende dire à Harry qu'il avait un rendez-vous et ne rentrerait que bien plus tard.

Elle supposa qu'ils pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble avant que l'homme ne parte pour son rendez-vous et elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put la morsure de la jalousie qui l'étreignit. Elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'elle aurait.

Ron, sautant sur l'occasion, proposa à Harry de venir chez eux pour ne pas rester seul, ce que Molly accepta dans un grand sourire. Les Weasley et Harry repartirent donc. Ginny avait un grand sourire aux lèvres quant à la présence d'Harry au Terrier pour la soirée et Hermione se promit de creuser la situation à la rentrée, ayant l'impression que les choses avaient bien évolué entre les deux jeunes depuis qu'elle était partie, même s'ils ne le montraient pas devant la mère de la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui la regardait tranquillement.

\- Un verre ? lui proposa-t-il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils s'approchèrent du bar. Sirius commanda un whisky pur feu et Hermione opta pour un _Blue Lagoon_ avec un pincement au cœur et une pensée pour Tonks. Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu isolée.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire durant l'année scolaire ? demanda Hermione à l'homme assis en face d'elle.

\- Harry ne t'a pas dit ? s'étonna Sirius.

Hermione fit un signe négatif de la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant bien ce dont l'homme voulait parler. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien tu as devant toi le nouveau, et magnifique soit dit en passant, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de lui sourire.

\- Félicitations !

Elle tendit son verre vers lui pour qu'ils trinquent ensemble à son emploi. La jeune femme était quelque peu heureuse de la situation car ça lui permettrait de voir Sirius régulièrement, même si les conditions ne seraient pas optimales, _loin de là même_.

Elle savait de toute façon au fond d'elle qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais la relation qu'ils avaient eue dans la maison. Elle se contenterait donc de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, aussi douloureux cela soit-il pour son cœur. Si elle ne pouvait l'avoir comme elle le désirait, elle apprécierait tout de même sa présence dans l'école.

\- Ce sera un peu comme dans la maison ! lança Sirius en écho aux pensées de la jeune femme.

\- Avec des centaines de personnes en plus et sans Severus, ironisa Hermione en essayant de cacher sa déception.

\- Tu n'es vraiment au courant de rien en fait ?

Hermione leva sur lui un regard intrigué.

\- Severus a été gracié par Kingsley une semaine après la guerre également. Il a dans la foulée retrouvé son poste de professeur de potions.

La brune n'aurait pas dû être étonnée. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir cette joie à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir l'homme. Leur dernière rencontre était loin de s'être bien terminée.

Mais l'espoir, qu'elle avait essayé d'enfouir tout l'été, d'un jour réussir à retrouver ses deux hommes grandissait dans son cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'était stupide car elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer, les circonstances seraient totalement différentes de celles dans la maison.

Et pourtant, toute leur relation avait été stupide, du début à la fin. Ça ne les avait pas empêchés d'y prendre part. Et là encore, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer. Elle ne savait toutefois pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait.

Au minimum souhaitait-elle leur parler, pour être sûre qu'ils ne lui tenaient pas rancœur de son comportement passé. Et sans qu'elle ne veuille vraiment se l'avouer à elle-même, elle espérait réussir à recréer une certaine relation entre eux. Car elle s'était réellement attachée à eux et qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de leur présence pour avancer.

\- Donc ce sera un peu comme à la maison, conclut Sirius en sortant Hermione de ses pensées. Avec des centaines de personnes en plus et des tenues moins légères malheureusement…

Hermione rougit férocement sous le regard que lui jeta Sirius. Elle le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation du haut du corps de la jeune femme, le bas étant caché sous la table.

\- Ce bronzage te va à merveilles au fait, ajouta Sirius.

Ça n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer le rougissement des joues d'Hermione. Elle détourna les yeux et attrapa son verre qu'elle finit d'un coup sec. Sirius aboya de rire devant le comportement de la jeune femme et il fit de même avec son verre. Il se leva ensuite pour aller commander une deuxième tournée qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Et ton rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en essayant vainement de cacher au mieux la jalousie qu'elle ressentait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer jalouse et possessive. Pas alors que c'était elle qui avait causé la fin de leur relation avant de partir pour plusieurs mois. Comme l'avait dit Severus, ça n'avait été qu'un jeu, une passade et ils pouvaient tous reprendre leur vie maintenant. Tant de choses les séparaient de toute façon.

Elle garda les yeux baissés sur son verre en attendant sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas que ses prunelles trahissent ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris en fait ?

Hermione releva des yeux surpris sur l'homme. Sa voix avait été très douce. Elle croisa son regard dans lequel brillait une lueur amusée.

\- Je vais finir par croire que ta réputation de _miss je-sais-tout_ est surfaite…

Il se moquait d'elle. Hermione se renfrogna légèrement, baissant la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme qui ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentait ridicule.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi…

Sans réussir à s'en empêcher, elle releva lentement les yeux vers Sirius. Il semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Les yeux de l'homme brillaient d'une lueur étrange, comme s'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, sur les mots à choisir. Hermione n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir envie qu'il parle. Son esprit imaginait déjà des dizaines de scénarios différents. Il la quittait dans tous en se moquant d'elle.

\- Hermione, c'est toi mon rendez-vous.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre tant les mots étaient en contradiction avec ceux qui tournaient dans son esprit.

\- C'est pour toi que je suis resté Hermione.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Le contact remit les idées en place dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle rougit férocement en réalisant à quel point elle avait été stupide.

\- Oh…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. Sirius éclata de rire. Hermione sourit, rassurée mais quelque peu gênée. La conversation s'allégea ensuite tandis qu'ils s'abreuvaient de leur second verre. Hermione commençait déjà à sentir les effluves de l'alcool embrumer son esprit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas une bonne résistance à l'alcool et n'y avait pas retouché depuis la fin de la guerre.

Après un nouveau verre et moult discussions, elle sursauta soudainement quand Sirius posa une petite fiole violette, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, sur la table. Elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle mais, positionnés comme ils l'étaient, personne ne les voyait. Personne ne prêtait attention à eux de toute façon. Elle releva alors les yeux vers Sirius pour demander une explication.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée dans la maison… J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être la récupérer, on ne sait jamais...

Il semblait soudain particulièrement mal à l'aise, pas très sûr du bien-fondé de ce qu'il venait de faire. Hermione rougit une nouvelle fois et tendit la main pour cacher la fiole en vitesse. Elle laissa toutefois son regard posé dessus pendant quelques secondes.

Les souvenirs des deux mois passés dans la maison remontaient à la surface de son esprit. Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius. Elle ne put manquer la lueur de désir qui brillait dans son regard tandis que les mêmes souvenirs devaient remonter à l'esprit de l'homme.

Elle reposa la fiole devant elle, plus calmement, et attrapa son verre qu'elle finit d'une traite, cherchant dedans le courage de faire ce que son corps lui hurlait ou bien de résister comme le lui conseillait son esprit. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme qui passait sans cesse d'elle à la fiole. Il ne semblait pas très bien savoir comment réagir non plus.

Une seconde plus tard, Hermione avalait une gorgée de la potion de contraception. Elle n'aurait pu dire comment elle avait ouvert et bu la fiole. Elle avait agi sans y réfléchir, suivant ses envies et calfeutrant ses craintes derrière les murs de son esprit. Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent face à son geste. La brune se leva dans la foulée, rangea la fiole dans sa poche et lui lança un regard explicite.

\- Qui t'aime te suive, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Sirius était rauque et emplie de désir. Hermione ne prêta pas attention au sens de ses paroles et lui sourit simplement. Elle s'éloigna lentement, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle louait à l'étage, laissant la possibilité à l'homme de choisir la suite des événements. Il la rattrapa lorsqu'elle refermait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Il bloqua le montant de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre avant de le refermer derrière lui. Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme. Le désir brillait dans leurs yeux respectifs. Hermione ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul tandis que sa raison lui hurlait que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent.

Sirius sourit en réponse et s'avança encore plus jusqu'à bloquer la jeune femme dos contre un mur. Il positionna ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione, contre le mur. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée tu sais ?

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Tu as conscience que ça ne pourra pas se reproduire ensuite ?

Elle acquiesça encore d'un simple mouvement de tête.

\- Tu as quand même envie de te lancer là-dedans ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Sirius se pencha brutalement sur elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs habits ne restèrent pas longtemps sur leurs corps tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin pleinement. Tous leurs désirs contenus se désagrégèrent pendant qu'ils retrouvaient les sensations qu'ils avaient partagées quelques mois plus tôt.

Leur étreinte d'abord brutale, dans laquelle ils évacuaient leurs frustrations et leur désir, devint peu à peu plus douce et plus intime. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, apaisés.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en découvrant la place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit. Elle se reprit bien vite en entendant le bruit de la douche attenante à sa chambre.

Elle resta allongée, repensant à la soirée de la veille. Elle ne savait trop que penser de tout ça. Ils n'étaient plus dans la maison. Les choses étaient différentes et elle le savait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la pointe de regret qu'elle ressentait de savoir que ça avait peut-être - _sans doute_ \- été leur dernière fois.

Sirius s'était levé relativement tôt. Il avait observé la jeune femme dormir à ses côtés, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas pu résister la veille. Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses iraient aussi loin mais dès qu'il l'avait vue le matin en arrivant, il avait réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Et aussi à quel point l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui était restée intacte.

Il savait que la jeune femme ne réalisait pas à quel point elle était séduisante. Tant par son physique que par sa personnalité. Elle l'avait marqué en débarquant dans la maison. Elle avait chamboulé toutes ses certitudes. Elle l'avait aidé à surmonter son passé et les blessures encore fraîches qu'il supportait.

Et il s'était attaché à elle à une vitesse folle, comme jamais il ne s'était attaché à quiconque. Il n'avait pas compris comment cela s'était passé, encore moins avec Snape dans l'équation. Ça avait été naturel, presqu'une évidence. Et puis elle était partie. Il avait pensé surmonter ça. Il s'était persuadé que tout ça n'avait été qu'une passade.

Il avait eu plus d'une proposition depuis que son nom avait été gracié. De femmes plus ou moins jeunes qui désiraient s'afficher avec le dernier Black encore en vie, cet homme qui avait surmonté tant d'épreuves. Il les avait toutes repoussées. Il avait mis cela sur le fait qu'elles ne s'intéressaient qu'à son nom et son statut.

Il avait réalisé la veille à quel point il avait eu tort. Il ne pouvait résister à Hermione, si forte et si fragile à la fois. Elle l'avait marqué profondément et même maintenant, il ne parvenait pas à la remplacer, ni à l'oublier. Toutes les autres lui paraissaient tellement superficielles et sans aucun attrait.

Après de longues minutes à observer la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés, l'homme s'était levé et dirigé vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche lui permettrait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Il n'avait de cesse de se rappeler avec une légère anxiété qu'il allait être son professeur pour l'année à venir. Tout comme Snape.

Sa raison le poussait à la fuir, pour ne pas la laisser établir encore plus son emprise sur lui. Son cœur et son corps en revanche, recherchaient sa compagnie. Il était l'adulte, le plus âgé. Il devait prendre la responsabilité de toute cette histoire et y mettre un terme avant que ça ne leur cause des problèmes. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à le faire. Ça ne lui donnait pas envie de le faire. Parce que quand il était avec elle, il avait presque l'impression de redevenir le jeune homme qu'il avait été avant Azkaban et la guerre. Et que ça lui faisait un bien fou de pouvoir oublier, même provisoirement, tout le reste.

Il se sécha rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain, la serviette autour de la taille pour aller récupérer les habits qu'il avait laissés dans la chambre. Il trouva la jeune femme réveillée et ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air radieux qu'elle abordait.

Comment pourrait-il lui dire adieux alors que son cœur battait la chamade à sa simple vue ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis la fin de la guerre que cette nuit à ses côtés. Il oubliait si souvent qu'elle avait près de vingt ans de moins qu'eux. Il oubliait si souvent tout ce qui les différenciait et qui aurait dû les séparer mais semblait au contraire les rapprocher.

Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur le corps de son amant, appréciant la vue. Elle le regarda s'habiller sans bouger, ayant bien conscience que l'homme allait s'en aller d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se leva une fois qu'il fut prêt, enroulant le drap autour de son corps nu.

\- Il faut que j'y aille…

Hermione s'approcha de lui lentement.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle le serra dans ses bras un instant avant de se reculer et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle détourna les yeux dès qu'elle s'écarta.

\- On se voit à la rentrée, _Professeur_, ironisa-t-elle.

La blague n'était pas aussi drôle qu'elle l'aurait voulue. À moins que le problème vienne du ton qu'elle y avait mis. Un petit rictus déformait le visage de Sirius. Elle était bien incapable de dire s'il était amusé ou amer. Il se détourna sans un mot et Hermione resta ainsi un moment, debout au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui s'était refermée sur l'homme.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle jusqu'au premier septembre. Contrairement aux jours précédents où Hermione avait apprécié de se promener et de profiter de ses derniers instants de liberté avant le retour à l'école, la brune passa les cinq derniers jours quasiment enfermée continuellement dans sa chambre. Plus le moment de partir avançait, plus elle angoissait.

Son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur la nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec Sirius, lui hurlant à quel point elle avait été stupide. Qu'espérait-elle retrouver une fois à Poudlard ? Il serait son professeur et rien d'autre ne serait envisageable.

Ce n'était plus comme dans la maison. Là-bas, le plus gros risque avait été qu'ils soient séparés et qu'elle se retrouve enfermée seule, Merlin savait où, livrée à elle-même, aux prises avec les ténèbres qui couvaient sous la surface de son esprit.

A présent, les risques étaient différents. Et elle avait beau s'être attachée stupidement à eux, elle doutait qu'ils en aient fait de même. Ils étaient bien plus malins qu'elle, bien plus intelligents. Et quand bien même eussent-ils développés quelques sentiments dans la maison, elle ne doutait pas les avoir fait s'envoler lors de leur dernière soirée. _Qui resterait attaché après ce qu'elle leur avait dit ?_

Alors oui, Sirius s'était laissé avec elle pour une nuit, en partie à cause de l'alcool, une fois de plus. Mais ce n'était certainement que cela pour lui, une nuit passée dans les bras d'une ancienne conquête. La facilité de partager un bon moment dans les bras d'un partenaire connu, avec lequel il n'y a pas besoin de redécouvrir les bons gestes, avec qui il n'y a pas de jugement à craindre.

Et il fallait que ce ne soit rien de plus pour elle aussi. Il fallait qu'elle s'en convainque pour réussir à survivre à l'année à venir. Aussi bien concernant Sirius que Severus. Il fallait qu'elle tire un trait sur leur passé et qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu pousser Severus à reprendre son poste à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais paru apprécier enseigner. Peut-être n'avait-il rien trouvé d'autre, malgré sa réhabilitation par le Ministre. Peut-être finalement ne cherchait-il rien d'autre.

C'était plus simple de retourner sur des chemins battus que de se battre pour tracer une nouvelle voie. Peut-être n'avait-il plus envie de se battre. Peut-être préférait-il reprendre ce poste où il savait ce qui l'attendait et où, au bout du compte, il serait tranquille. Loin de toute admiration ou interrogation mal placée.

S'il souhaitait tout oublier du passé, sans doute préférait-il l'oublier elle aussi, ainsi que leur relation avec Sirius. Hermione ignorait si les deux hommes s'étaient revus. Elle ignorait si la presque bonne entente qui s'était développée entre eux avait réussi à survivre à la sortie de la maison.

Peut-être qu'au final, c'était la maison qui leur avait permis de créer ce lien entre eux. Et sans la maison, dans le monde extérieur, plus rien ne pouvait persister. Comme ils ne retourneraient jamais ensemble dans la maison, il valait mieux pour Hermione qu'elle tire un trait définitif sur tout ça.

Pourtant, une boule d'espoir ne cessait de briller dans un recoin de son esprit. Malgré toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle pouvait trouver pour suivre ses bonnes résolutions de rester loin d'eux au maximum. Et c'était au final presque pire.

Elle angoissait littéralement de ne pas savoir comment se comporter lorsqu'elle foulerait de nouveau le sol de Poudlard. Elle angoissait à l'idée que ses deux hommes l'ignorent. Elle angoissait en imaginant qu'ils ne le fassent pas.

Elle parvenait à peine à manger et elle avait l'impression que ses cauchemars revenaient avec force la hanter, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à surmonter ses angoisses.

Parviendrait-elle à faire comme si de rien n'était ? En avait-elle envie ? Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer tous les risques qui pouvaient exister. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ?

Et surtout, ses deux hommes seraient-ils réceptifs ? Ils avaient tous deux étaient clairs sur le fait que tout ce qui les avait liés ne pouvait continuer plus avant. Le pensaient-ils réellement ? Elle n'avait jamais réellement réussi à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ressentir face à tout ça.

Elle ne saisissait toujours pas pourquoi ils s'étaient lancés là-dedans en premier abord, ni pourquoi ils avaient continué pendant tout le temps dans la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius s'était laissé aller la nuit passée.

Qu'avaient-ils recherché ? Le recherchaient-ils toujours ? Et surtout, que recherchait-elle, elle-même ?

Le pire était sans doute de ne pas savoir que répondre à cette question. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à fournir ni aucune idée d'où chercher pour s'aiguiller.

Alors elle angoissait et les questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de se raccrocher à un écran de fumée ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle ne survivrait pas sans cela ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-elle stupidement accrochée à eux ?

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous surmontez ce confinement sans trop de difficultés, pour ceux qui le sont. Moi du coup, ça me fait penser à mon histoire tout le temps, faisant le lien avec le confinement de notre trio au 12 Grimmauld Place ! Mh, j'aurai peut-être préférée être confinée avec Sirius et Severus ! XD

Un chapitre un peu transitoire ce coup-ci (pour faire avancer le temps de l'histoire), dès le prochain, on retrouvera de façon un peu plus prononcée notre trio avec la rentrée à Poudlard et encore (toujours ?) des problèmes et des questionnements pour Hermione...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée ! La suite arrivera je pense courant de semaine prochaine (malgré le confinement, je ne trouve pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterai pour écrire donc je ne pourrai pas augmenter mon rythme de publication...).

A bientôt !


	16. Un oiseau dans la tempête

**Chapitre 1****5**** :** **Un oiseau dans la tempête**

_Et je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un oiseau dans la tempête._

_AARON, Birds in the storm_

* * *

Le premier septembre, Hermione avait commandé un taxi pour se rendre à la gare de Kings Cross. Elle y arriva avec pas mal d'avance, ayant préféré prendre de la marge pour éviter de potentiels problèmes de circulation.

Le train était déjà à quai et la jeune femme monta dedans directement, légèrement fébrile à présent que le jour J était arrivé. Elle se rendit dans le compartiment des préfets et déposa ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette, un livre de potions dans les mains. Elle le feuilleta plus qu'elle ne le lut, l'ayant déjà dévoré plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle l'avait acheté.

Elle ressentait une étrange mélancolie à retourner à Poudlard. Il lui semblait que l'année allait être bien longue sans les différentes aventures qui avaient rythmées sa scolarité depuis le début. Et en même temps, elle la redoutait plus que jamais.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'entrée d'Ernie Macmillan dans le compartiment. Le Poufsouffle avait été choisi comme deuxième préfet en chef. Ils se saluèrent et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Leur conversation finit par s'orienter sur les devoirs qu'ils allaient devoir supporter pendant l'année en tant que préfets en chef, à commencer par encadrer la masse de premières années qu'il allait y avoir, étant donné que les effectifs de l'année avaient été doublés.

Les autres préfets arrivèrent au compte-goutte. À chaque nouveau venu les mêmes conversations recommençaient : comment se sont passées les vacances, comment vont les proches, comment va se dérouler l'année… Ron fut le dernier arrivé et il salua tout le monde à la volée.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Hermione et Ernie firent un petit discours afin de prévenir les préfets sur ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux. Ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Et ils allaient se séparer quand Hannah Abbott posa une question plus que légitime.

\- Comment on gère les enfants de mangemorts ou partisans de Voldemort qui seront de retour à Poudlard ? Beaucoup n'ont pas été arrêtés comme leurs parents...

Hermione s'étonna un instant de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même mais mit rapidement cela sur le fait qu'elle avait fui tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la guerre depuis le jour de la victoire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils poseront réellement de problèmes. Toute la fierté qui les poussait à s'affirmer a disparu, comme la plupart de leurs convictions se sont effondrées, répondit Ernie en coupant l'herbe sous le pied d'Hermione qui, bien qu'en accord avec sa réponse, la compléta tout de même.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut afficher une tolérance zéro. À la fois envers les enfants de mangemorts qui feraient du zèle mais également envers ceux qui s'en prendraient à eux. Il faudra bien rappeler que la justice fait son travail et que nous, élèves, n'avons pas à intercéder en faisant justice nous-mêmes.

Les préfets hochèrent la tête pour affirmer leur accord. Hermione remarqua rapidement que ceux de Serpentard semblaient plus tendus que les autres. Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile à appliquer. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle avait bien plus peur de ce que les autres élèves étaient capables de faire aux enfants de mangemorts, par vengeance, que le contraire.

La réunion s'arrêta là. Hermione se coordonna avec Ernie pour savoir quand ils se retrouveraient pour accompagner les nouveaux premières années aux barques qui leur permettraient de rejoindre le château. Elle suivit ensuite Ron jusqu'au compartiment où il s'était installé en compagnie de Ginny et Harry. Neville et Luna les avaient rejoints durant la réunion des préfets et ils se saluèrent tous.

Hermione prit des nouvelles du père de Luna auprès de la jeune fille qui lui indiqua qu'il allait bien. Elle leur raconta comment ils avaient passé trois mois entiers dans les montagnes des pays de l'est à la recherche, malheureusement vaine, des ronflaks cornus.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron la regardaient d'un air attendri, ravis de voir que la blonde avait surmonté ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant la guerre sans changer. Ils pensèrent tous très fort, sans oser l'annoncer à voix haute, que sa rémission devait en grande partie être due à la relation qui s'était développée entre elle et Neville. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés la main depuis leur arrivée dans le compartiment.

La journée de trajet pour rejoindre Poudlard passa tranquillement tandis que les amis se racontaient tour à tour leurs aventures plus ou moins épiques de l'été. Hermione fut soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de problème particulier requérant son intervention pendant le trajet. Elle espérait, sans vraiment y croire, que l'année passerait ainsi. Le soir venu, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et retourna dans le compartiment des préfets.

Elle profita d'être seule pour se changer. Ses habits légers et féminins qu'elle portait depuis six mois maintenant lui manquaient déjà terriblement alors qu'elle enfilait les gros collants en laine ainsi que la jupe et le chemisier informes qui leur servaient d'uniforme.

Elle cacha le tout sous sa robe de sorcier qu'elle avait fait légèrement ajuster cette année. Elle accrocha son insigne de préfète en chef à sa poitrine et plaça sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe, dans la petite poche prévue à cet effet qu'elle avait elle-même cousue, par prudence.

Elle était en train de ranger ses vêtements moldus au fond de sa valise quand Ernie arriva. Il avait été se changer dans un autre compartiment. Sachant qu'Hagrid attendrait les premières années en début de quai, ils décidèrent de se séparer et de se placer l'un au milieu, l'autre au fond du train afin de diriger les nouveaux vers le demi-géant.

Hermione se rendit donc en queue de train, non loin de là où se trouvait le compartiment des professeurs. Elle eut une pensée pour les deux hommes avec qui elle avait vécu au 12 Grimmauld Place et qui allaient être ses professeurs cette année. Elle appréhendait de les revoir, surtout dans de telles conditions.

En réalité, c'était la rentrée la plus angoissante qu'elle avait connu, tant parce qu'elle ignorait ce qui l'attendait que parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir par rapport à tout cela également. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter et se sentait décalée de tout, comme si son monde ne tournait pas dans le même sens ou à la même vitesse que celui des autres.

Elle avait l'impression que les choses allaient mal tourner, tel qu'elles l'avaient toujours fait. Elle ignorait toutefois si cette sensation était dû à son état de stress quasi permanent depuis six jours ou à une quelconque intuition qu'elle ferait bien d'écouter.

Le train arriva peu de temps après à quai et la jeune femme descendit dans les premiers. Elle se positionna au milieu du quai et essaya de rameuter les premières années qu'elle voyait passer. Elle leur indiquait le chemin vers Hagrid en leur souriant. _Ils avaient l'air si peureux et si petits !_

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'elle avait ressemblé à ça en arrivant, pour la première fois, il y avait sept ans. Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde semblait être descendu du train et Hermione commença à s'avancer vers la tête de quai.

Elle rejoignit Ernie auprès de Hagrid qui comptait les petits nouveaux pour être sûr qu'ils soient tous là. Hermione remarqua la grimace que fit le demi-géant en recommençant son comptage. Les ennuis semblaient déjà commencer, renforçant l'intuition de la brune que les choses allaient déraper sous peu.

\- Mh… Hermione ? toussota Hagrid en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille pour ne pas effrayer les nouveaux. Je crois bien qu'il en manque un… Peut-être que tu pourrais faire le tour du train pour vérifier s'il-te-plaît et pendant ce temps, on accompagne les autres avec Ernie…

La jeune femme soupira mais hocha la tête, se voyant déjà devoir remonter à pieds jusqu'au château alors que toutes les diligences seraient parties et qu'ils ne l'attendraient pas pour la traversée avec les barques. Le soulagement la submergea lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Sirius derrière elle.

\- Ce sera inutile Hagrid. Regardez qui j'ai trouvé au niveau des diligences, elle a suivi les autres élèves sans faire attention.

_Finalement, les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal se passer que cela_, pensa rapidement Hermione avant de prêter son attention aux nouveaux arrivant.

L'animagus tenait une petite aux cheveux presque noirs par la main. L'enfant se cachait derrière ses jambes, semblant légèrement terrorisée, si bien qu'Hermione peinait à apercevoir plus que la touffe de ses cheveux. Evitant de porter son regard sur Sirius, la jeune femme se baissa à hauteur de la fillette pendant que Hagrid remerciait le professeur.

\- Salut ! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Comment tu t'appelles toi ?

Sa voix était douce. Elle se voulait rassurante. Pourtant, lorsque l'enfant lui répondit, elle eut l'impression que le monde venait brusquement d'être mis sur pause. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

\- Isadora Lestrange, répondit la fillette en reprenant un peu d'aplomb.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos d'Hermione tandis que l'image de Bellatrix se superposait au visage de la fillette qui s'était quelque peu écartée de Sirius. Les souvenirs refaisaient surface avec force à la lisière de son esprit, sans qu'elle n'essaye même de les retenir.

Le nom de famille ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. _Mais qui était assez malsain pour lui écrire une telle histoire ?_ ne put s'empêcher de se questionner Hermione. _Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur elle ? Combien d'épreuves devrait-elle encore surmonter ? Pourquoi la petite n'aurait pu faire son entrée à Poudlard un an après ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ?_

Elle n'avait pas même posé un pied sur le domaine de Poudlard qu'elle regrettait déjà sa décision d'être revenue dans l'établissement pour sa dernière année. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'une tempête se préparait, elle avait foncé droit dedans. A présent, elle se sentait comme un oiseau pris en pleine tempête, balloté dans tous les sens sans parvenir à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur la situation. Si seulement elle avait écouté son intuition… Les choses auraient-elles pu être différentes ?

Ses réflexions ne lui prirent pas plus d'une seconde ou deux et pourtant, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir encore une fois basculé un peu plus dans un monde à part, loin de celui qu'elle s'était imaginée quand elle avait appris sa condition de sorcière. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé auprès des préfets, le matin même, lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de condamner la petite pour son nom. Ce n'était qu'une enfant et elle n'était pour rien vis-à-vis de ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait subir.

Hermione ignora du mieux qu'elle put le malaise et la nausée qui la saisissaient et essaya de conserver un sourire sur son visage. Elle doutait faire mieux qu'une grimace mais l'enfant ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- Tu peux aller avec tes camarades et suivre Hagrid. On va vous emmener jusqu'au château.

Elle se releva difficilement alors que la fillette lâchait la main de Sirius pour rejoindre les autres. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur, elle releva finalement les yeux sur l'homme.

Les images de leur dernière nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'y accrocha. C'était bien plus agréable que les visions de Bellatrix. Et si ça pouvait l'aider à surmonter la soirée, elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

Elle croisa le regard gris de Sirius. Son air était impénétrable. Elle n'aurait su dire quelles émotions le traversaient. Il lui avait pourtant toujours semblé n'avoir besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour décrypter ce qu'il pensait. _Avait-il pris des cours auprès de Snape pour se forger cette expression ?_ Était-ce sa façon à lui de la repousser en tant que son nouveau professeur ? Il lui fermait ainsi l'accès à son âme en plus de celui à son corps.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de les rattraper si tu ne veux pas qu'ils partent sans toi.

La tonalité de l'homme était à l'image de son expression faciale : détachée et loin de ce à quoi Hermione était habituée. Elle avait presque l'impression de se retrouver face à un inconnu.

Les paroles de Sirius mirent quelques secondes à parvenir aux oreilles de la brune et il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour en comprendre le sens. La jeune fille se tourna finalement pour s'apercevoir que les autres avaient effectivement avancé vers les barques sans l'attendre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau vers Sirius, elle capta un instant une lueur semblable à du regret dans ses yeux. Celle-ci disparût si rapidement qu'Hermione se convainquit de l'avoir imaginée.

\- Je vais y aller oui...

Cette froideur entre eux était pire que tout. Comment Hermione pourrait-elle se rattacher à leur histoire s'il décidait d'en effacer ainsi toute trace ? Comment pourrait-elle surmonter les épreuves à venir qui se dessinaient déjà devant ses yeux sous la forme d'une fillette au nom de monstre ? Monstre dont elle entendait presque le rire résonner dans la nuit, se réjouissant de la détresse qui étreignait Hermione.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête et se détourna. La brune ne mit pas une seconde de plus avant de faire de même. Finalement, son intuition avait eu raison. Les choses allaient mal se passer cette année encore.

Elle rattrapa le groupe quelques minutes après et resta en retrait, peu d'humeur à devoir répondre aux questions des premières années ou à faire la discussion avec Hagrid ou Macmillan.

Même la chance de revoir le spectacle du château illuminé depuis les barques ne parvint pas à faire passer son humeur morose. En réalité, plus elle en approchait, plus la boule dans son estomac grossissait. _Les dégâts de la guerre seraient-ils toujours apparents ?_

Fort heureusement, elle découvrit rapidement que tout avait été remis à neuf, au moins dans l'entrée, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le château avec les premières années. Elle les abandonna au niveau des marches où elle avait elle-même stationné quelques années plus tôt. _Comme elle se sentait différente de celle qu'elle avait été alors !_

La jeune femme suivit ensuite Ernie vers la Grande Salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt au niveau des portes. Son regard embrassa la pièce en quelques petites secondes. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace des lits, des blessés et des corps qui avaient été répartis de part et d'autre de la salle le jour de la victoire.

Les quatre longues tablées des maisons avaient repris leur place. La table des professeurs trônait fièrement devant. Hermione évita de poser son regard dessus, peu désireuse d'avoir à subir une confrontation visuelle avec ses deux hommes. Elle ne put s'empêcher en revanche de laisser glisser son regard vers le coin de la salle où avaient été étendus les mangemorts décédés.

Ironiquement, un bout de la table des Serpentard occupait l'espace qui leur avait été dédié. Avaient-ils seulement conscience que certains d'eux étaient tranquillement assis là où les corps de leurs parents avaient été entreposés, morts ? Là encore, plus aucune trace ne laissait présager ce qu'il s'était déroulé quelques mois plus tôt.

Plus rien ne prouvait à Hermione que Bellatrix était bel et bien morte, mis à part ses souvenirs. Et elle comptait bien s'y accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie face à son fantôme qui s'était présenté à elle sous forme d'une fillette. _Était-ce seulement sa fille ?_

Détournant le regard, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la place que ses amis lui avaient gardée. Harry lui demanda si elle allait bien et Hermione comprit que son trouble devait être plus apparent qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle le rassura d'un petit sourire au moment où les premières années faisaient leur entrée dans la salle, accompagnés par le professeur Flitwick qui était à présent directeur adjoint de l'école.

Minerva McGonagall fit un petit discours, expliquant les modalités particulières de cette rentrée et revenant sur les raisons qui les avait poussés à faire ce choix. Puis la répartition commença.

Les nouveaux défilèrent un à un sous le choixpeau qui les répartissait dans les différentes maisons. Hermione gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur les enfants.

Elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque le nom d'Isadora Lestrange retentit dans la pièce. Elle vit vaguement ses amis réagir au nom à ses côtés mais elle ne broncha pas.

Dans son esprit, elle se répétait en boucle que la petite n'était pas Bellatrix et que celle-ci était morte. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à occulter le rire de la femme qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre s'élever dans les airs, résonnant sur les parois de la salle, s'amplifiant d'autant plus qu'elle essayait de l'occulter.

La fillette fut sans surprise envoyée à Serpentard.

Si Hermione avait levé les yeux, elle aurait pu remarquer les regards inquiets que ses amis et ses deux hommes posèrent sur elle. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Elle ne releva la tête que lorsque les plats apparurent sur les tables, écœurée par cette profusion de nourriture alors que son estomac était contracté à son maximum. Elle écouta vaguement ses amis parler des nouveaux élèves, de la façon dont allait se passer l'année ainsi que des professeurs qui avaient rejoints l'équipe pédagogique.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un léger sourire en entendant Neville se plaindre.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il faut encore qu'on ait Snape comme prof de potions, la vie est vraiment trop injuste !

Et Ron d'ajouter :

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il te fait encore peur alors que tu as défié Voldemort en face !

Le jeune Longbottom protesta que c'était complètement différent, ce qui fit instantanément rire les autres. Le reste du dîner se déroula sur cette ambiance plus détendue et Hermione parvint presqu'à oublier, l'espace d'un instant, ses sombres pensées. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à avaler plus de quelques bouchées de son assiette, comme depuis plusieurs jours, le ventre noué par l'angoisse.

Une fois le repas terminé, les préfets prirent en charge les premières années pour les conduire à leurs salles communes et leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Hermione fut soulagée de pouvoir se détendre quelque peu et elle partit en compagnie de ses amis vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Elle leur indiqua en chemin qu'elle occuperait les appartements des préfets en chef cette année mais les rassura sur le fait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de passer tout son temps libre avec eux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Cette dernière avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient mis les pieds. Tous les meubles avaient été remplacés du fait de leur destruction lors de la bataille de Poudlard. L'ensemble donnait un rendu plus moderne à la pièce tout en gardant le côté chaleureux qui la caractérisait depuis des générations.

Le groupe d'ami prit possession des canapés disposés devant la cheminée et ils discutèrent allègrement de tout et de rien. Hermione apprit au détour d'une conversation que Sirius avait été désigné comme le nouveau directeur de Gryffondor. Harry était plus qu'excité à avoir son parrain en tant que professeur, ce qui leur permettrait de passer plus de temps ensemble et rattraper le temps perdu à cause de l'enfermement de l'homme.

Hermione quitta la tour au moment du couvre-feu. Il lui restait une patrouille à effectuer, pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien rejoint son dortoir, avant de pouvoir rejoindre son appartement pour la nuit. Elle commença donc à se promener dans les couloirs tel qu'elle l'avait fait en cinquième et sixième année en tant que préfète.

Son parcours était tout tracé. C'était devenu presqu'une habitude. D'abord le septième étage, le coin des Gryffondor, puis elle descendait les étages un à un pour finir aux cachots, chez les Serpentard.

Ce soir-là, sa ronde se passa sans encombre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le repère de Serpentard. Elle était prête à faire demi-tour et rentrer dans ses appartements quand elle entendit quelqu'un sangloter.

Soupirant, elle s'approcha du bruit doucement pour ne pas effrayer la personne qui pleurait. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt en reconnaissant la petite Lestrange. Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, maudissant son manque de chance et s'arrêta à quelques pas.

\- Mh, Isadora c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle de la voix la plus douce qu'elle était en mesure de fournir étant donné les circonstances. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir à cette heure-ci, tes préfets ne t'ont pas expliqué ?

La fillette renifla en relevant les yeux vers Hermione. Elle ressemblait à un gobelin, assise comme ça à même le sol avec ses grands yeux sombres pleins de larmes.

L'enfant se leva soudainement, faisant voler sa chevelure noire dans tous les sens, et sauta sur Hermione. Elle s'accrocha à ses jambes tout en continuant de pleurer. D'abord surprise, Hermione soupira. C'était bien sa veine que cette petite soit un vrai pot de colle.

\- Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement… Alors j'ai voulu sortir mais je me suis perdue ! chouina l'enfant.

_Elle parlait trop fort._ Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Et puis elle finit par réaliser ce que la petite tentait de lui dire. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule que Bellatrix avait marquée pendant cette guerre et que la fillette devait déjà avoir plus d'un ennemi à cause de son nom. Alors elle prit sur elle. Elle attrapa la fillette par ses épaules pour l'éloigner un peu d'elle et se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

\- C'est le premier jour, c'est normal de se sentir seule. Tu verras demain tu te feras pleins d'amis. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu ailles dormir pour être en forme demain ! Je vais te montrer le chemin de ton dortoir.

Elle grimaça devant le ton enjoué de sa voix qui sonnait faux même à ses propres oreilles. Ça ne sembla toutefois pas déranger la fillette qui se jeta une fois de plus sur elle pour lui faire un câlin. Ça paraissait être son moyen d'expression le plus développé.

Hermione la laissa faire cinq secondes. Elle les comptait une à une dans sa tête. C'était un peu sa propre punition pour ne voir en l'enfant que Bellatrix alors que la fillette n'avait rien fait. Elle semblait même beaucoup trop fragile pour porter le nom des Lestrange.

Hermione n'arriva pas jusqu'à cinq. Une voix rauque tonna dans son dos à peine eut-elle dépassé les trois secondes.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La jeune femme se releva en repoussant en vain la fillette. Celle-ci se cacha immédiatement dans ses jambes. Hermione se tourna vers Severus en soupirant.

\- La petite Isadora Lestrange, première année de Serpentard, s'est perdue. Je la raccompagne à son dortoir, Professeur…

L'homme lui jeta un regard étrange. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment propice à une discussion avec lui. Elle était loin d'être prête pour ça alors que le bébé fantôme de Bellatrix était accroché à sa jambe.

\- Pouvons-nous reprendre notre chemin, Professeur ?

Severus hocha simplement la tête, sans savoir quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Hermione lors de sa ronde. Il savait qu'il allait la croiser mais pensait avoir le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Il n'avait pas imaginé lui tomber dessus aussi rapidement. Encore moins accompagnée de la petite Lestrange qui semblait étrangement lui vouer toute son admiration.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder la jeune femme lors de la répartition. Il avait vu dans son attitude toute la douleur de son passé refaire surface. Il avait remarqué le tressaillement qui l'avait saisie lorsque le nom de Lestrange avait retenti. Lui-même avait eu du mal à regarder la fillette Lestrange, tant elle ressemblait à sa mère Bellatrix. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les souvenirs qui avaient dû refaire surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Donc non, jamais il n'aurait imaginé les retrouver le soir même dans les bras l'une de l'autre en train de se câliner. Il n'avait pas été prêt à faire face à Hermione. Il l'était encore moins quand elle était accompagnée d'une copie miniature de Bellatrix, aussi pleurnicharde que semble être l'enfant. Il les regarda donc s'éloigner sans rien dire. _L'année allait être longue_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus après le hochement de tête de l'homme, Hermione avait attrapé la fillette par la main et l'avait forcée à prendre le chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus que nécessaire auprès de Severus, parce qu'elle ne savait quoi lui dire. Ou plutôt parce que tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient complètement inconvenants.

Elles mirent près de cinq minutes à rejoindre la salle commune. C'était à se demander comment la petite avait pu se perdre aussi loin de l'entrée de la pièce. La brune note mentalement qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle aux préfets de Serpentard pour qu'ils surveillent l'enfant. Son année s'annonçait suffisamment compliquée comme cela sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de rajouter un bébé fantôme de Bellatrix dans l'équation.

Elle savait qu'elle était légèrement injuste envers l'enfant mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. _Et puis, elle lui avait fait un câlin, ça pouvait bien compenser !_ La fillette finit par rentrer dans la salle avec un dernier regard en direction d'Hermione.

La jeune femme fut soulagée de la voir disparaître derrière le tableau. Elle rebroussa finalement chemin. Son appartement de préfète en chef se situait au cinquième étage, juste à côté de la salle de bain des préfets. Au moins, elle aurait deux étages de moins à remonter par rapport aux autres années, se consola-t-elle après avoir lancé un rapide tempus.

La soirée était déjà plus qu'entamée. Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et pénétra dans le couloir commun entre son appartement et celui d'Ernie. Le garçon lui avait indiqué dans le train qu'il ne l'utiliserait que peu souvent. Hermione se doutait déjà des conditions dans lesquelles il allait venir, avec une ou plusieurs filles au bras.

Elle poussa la porte de son côté et laissa son regard découvrir l'endroit. La décoration était assez spartiate : un lit, double, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, un bureau avec une chaise et une armoire. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait une petite porte donnant sur une salle d'eau et des toilettes. Sur les murs, une petite fresque aux couleurs de Gryffondor – sans doute magiquement changée tous les ans en fonction de la maison d'appartenance des préfets en chef – donnait un peu de chaleur à la pièce. Enfin, une cheminée trônait contre l'un des murs. Un petit feu brûlait en son âtre.

Sa malle était posée au pied du lit. Liri, son hibou, avait été emporté à la volière par les elfes. Elle se promit de passer le voir dès le lendemain. Le premier septembre tombait un lundi cette année-là et la jeune fille sentit que la première semaine allait être très longue.

D'un sort rapide, elle déballa sa malle et regarda ses affaires se ranger dans l'armoire et sur le bureau suite à un rapide sortilège. Elle se déshabilla ensuite avant d'aller prendre une rapide douche. Elle souffla d'apaisement lorsqu'elle se coucha dans son lit après avoir enfilé une nuisette.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars malgré l'épuisement qui l'avait fait s'endormir rapidement. Elle rêva de Bellatrix et de la petite Lestrange. La femme apprenait à l'enfant à utiliser sa baguette pour torturer les autres. Et bien sûr, Hermione était le cobaye.

Elle se réveilla à l'aube, trempée de sueur et emmitouflée dans ses draps. Elle songea qu'elle avait oublié de placer un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre et elle espérait qu'Ernie soit réellement resté dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle pour la nuit.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses cauchemars reviennent avec une telle force et pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Au stress qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette rentrée et du fait de retrouver Severus et Sirius comme professeurs s'était ajoutée l'anxiété liée à la découverte de l'existence de la petite Lestrange. Automatiquement, il n'était pas surprenant que tout cela soit ressorti dans son subconscient.

Tremblante, Hermione se leva et alla prendre une douche rapide pour chasser de son esprit les images de ses cauchemars. Elle se concentra quelques minutes, le corps sous l'eau chaude, pour détendre ses muscles et focaliser son esprit sur les murs qu'elle avait commencé à construire, de façon à enfermer ses mauvais souvenirs derrière.

Un coup d'œil au miroir la fit grimacer. Elle avait des cernes bien marquées et ses yeux étaient quelque peu rougis à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé dans son sommeil. La brune attrapa sa baguette et lança un petit sortilège de maquillage. C'était ténu mais ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle voulait juste éviter les questions. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme et fila dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle y arriva quelques minutes avant Ron et Harry et elle s'installa sur le banc pour commencer sans eux. Elle appréciait prendre le temps de petit déjeuner, là où ses amis arrivaient généralement à la dernière minute et s'empiffraient avant d'aller en cours.

La jeune femme, totalement focalisée sur son assiette qu'elle peinait à manger et sa tasse de thé, ne vit pas Sirius s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta quelque peu lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix.

\- Miss Granger…, commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant, comme s'il était perturbé par l'utilisation du nom de la jeune femme. Votre emploi du temps.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et attrapa le papier qu'il lui tendait. Le temps qu'elle relève les yeux vers son visage, l'homme s'était déjà détourné. Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers un groupe de deuxièmes années qui venait d'arriver avec un pincement au cœur.

\- Pourquoi cette tête dépitée ? Tu n'as pas eu toutes les matières que tu voulais ? se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron, soupira Hermione.

Elle porta son attention sur son emploi du temps après avoir salué Harry, légèrement stressée malgré elle par la remarque de Ron. Elle avait bien les sept matières qu'elle avait demandées : métamorphose, potions, défense, sortilèges, botanique, arithmancie et runes. Les cinq premières lui permettraient d'envisager des études de médicomagie, les deux dernières étaient pour ne pas se fermer de porte.

Elle n'avait toujours pas choisi ce qu'elle souhaitait faire après sa septième année. Elle se souvint que Severus lui avait proposé d'en discuter avec lui mais elle doutait que sa proposition soit toujours d'actualité. Elle regretta quelque peu de ne pas en avoir profité quand elle le pouvait encore. Elle lui restait moins d'une année pour trouver sa voie, si elle voulait postuler pour l'année suivante dans une quelconque école ou pour un quelconque apprentissage, et le délai lui semblait beaucoup trop court.

Elle se pencha sur l'emploi du temps de ses amis lorsque Sirius le leur déposa rapidement. Ils avaient tous les deux les cinq mêmes matières : métamorphose, potions, défense, sortilège et soins aux créatures magiques. Ils avaient donc quatre matières en commun avec elle, ce qui leur permettrait tout de même de passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Après tout, elle était en grande partie revenue pour eux finir sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Leur premier cours de l'année fut celui de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick leur présenta le programme et ce qu'il attendait d'eux avant de commencer rapidement le cours en lui-même. Ils commençaient forts et ils en ressortirent les bras chargés de devoirs à rendre.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre mais fut bien trop rapide au goût des élèves. Hermione se rendit ensuite en cours runes puis de botanique tandis que Ron et Harry se rendaient en soins aux créatures magiques. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans leur salle commune à la fin de leurs cours respectifs.

Hermione quitta donc la serre à la fin du cours, soulagée que la journée soit finie, du moins pour les enseignements. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se formater de nouveau au rythme des cours, même si elle aimait beaucoup apprendre, alors qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être totalement indépendante ou presque et de n'avoir au plus que de vagues horaires à respecter.

Elle remonta vers le château tranquillement, profitant de la température encore clémente qui régnait dans le parc et qui ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir. L'avantage de l'emploi du temps chargé qu'elle avait cette année était que ça lui permettrait de focaliser ses pensées sur les enseignements. Peut-être pourrait-elle oublier, pour un temps, tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Non loin de la porte du château, elle remarqua un petit attroupement et s'en approcha prudemment. Elle aperçut rapidement les robes aux couleurs de Serpentard et serra sa baguette dans sa main, sans vraiment la sortir de sa manche pour autant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte en approchant.

Les Serpentards se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent, légèrement surpris qu'elle ose interrompre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Hermione put distinguer une petite silhouette au centre de l'attroupement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que cette personne ne saute sur elle pour se cacher derrière ses jambes. Hermione ne fut guère étonnée alors qu'elle avait rapidement reconnu la chevelure caractéristique de la petite Lestrange.

\- On a juste une discussion avec une première année de notre maison, on lui explique comment fonctionne l'école, déclara un cinquième année qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de vue.

\- Elle s'est faite attrapée dehors après le couvre-feu hier donc on lui fait comprendre comment ça marche, comme Snape nous l'a demandé, déclara Harper, l'un des préfets de sixième année, qui semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

Hermione se tendit, comprenant parfaitement les sous-entendus dans leurs paroles. Elle jeta un regard noir à Harper.

\- Je doute que le Professeur Snape vous ait demandé de traumatiser cette petite, lança-t-elle à l'encontre du jeune homme d'un ton froid. Je vous ai à l'œil ! Que je n'entende pas qu'elle ait subi quoi que ce soit de votre part, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la fillette du menton.

\- Sais-tu qui elle est au moins, Granger, avant de t'évertuer à sauver la planète entière ? demanda la voix lancinante et nasillarde de Draco Malfoy qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna un peu, gênée dans ses mouvements par le bébé fantôme de Bellatrix. Elle lança un regard noir au blond.

\- Son nom ne définit pas qui elle est, Malfoy.

\- Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris comment marche le monde, Granger.

Il parlait d'un ton posé, qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans sa bouche. Elle l'avait bien plus souvent entendu crier ou ricaner, reflétant l'adolescent qu'il était alors et qui essayait en vain de jouer dans la cour des grands. Ce jour-là, il semblait différent, plus mature, plus sûr de lui.

Elle fut un instant perturbée par la prestance qui se dégageait du blond. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'efface après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Il semblait au contraire prêt à reprendre le flambeau et redorer le nom familial.

\- Et après tout ce que t'a fait sa mère, ça m'étonne que tu puisses rien que la regarder en face.

Hermione accusa le coup. Elle s'était doutée que Bellatrix était la mère de la fillette, elle en avait maintenant la confirmation. Elle aurait bien sûr pu remettre en question l'annonce de Malfoy mais elle n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. La ressemblance était frappante entre la mère et la fille. Ne restait plus qu'à espérait qu'elle s'arrêtait au niveau physique.

Hermione observa les Serpentard rentrer dans le château, obéissant au signe de tête que le blond avait fait à la fin de sa phrase. Il savait où appuyer pour lui faire mal, il avait été spectateur de son séjour au Manoir Malfoy. Hermione essaya de chasser ses sombres pensées pour se pencher sur la fillette qui était toujours cachée derrière sa jambe.

\- S'ils t'embêtent encore, parles-en à un professeur. Tu ne dois pas les laisser faire.

Elle se reprocha son ton légèrement dur qui sembla étonner l'enfant mais elle ne voulait pas passer l'année entière à rassurer et sauver la petite. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'enfuit en direction du château sans demander son reste. Hermione la regarda partir avant de la suivre, plus lentement.

_Ses amis allaient s'inquiéter de son retard avec tout ça_, pensa-t-elle en commençant à monter les escaliers vers le septième étage. Elle ne se pressa pas pour autant. Quitte à être en retard, elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour souffler et enfermer de nouveau, du mieux qu'elle pouvait actuellement, les souvenirs douloureux derrière les faibles murs de son esprit.

Elle arriva à la salle commune sans autre rencontre inopportune et elle dû prendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour expliquer l'incident à ses amis.

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas de Harper, il a toujours été un peu louche sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Voldemort… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour devenir préfet mais Ginny m'a dit qu'il était bon en classe…, répondit Ron au récit de la jeune fille.

\- Pour Malfoy… je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute, continua Harry.

Ses amis lui lancèrent un regard intrigué pour le pousser à s'expliquer.

\- Je vous ai dit que sa mère m'avait aidé dans la forêt pour ne pas que Voldemort remarque que je n'étais pas mort. Eh bien lors du procès des Malfoy, j'ai été amené à témoigner. J'ai bien dû dire la vérité à propos de ça. Et ensuite, la mère de Malfoy a insisté sur le fait que Draco nous avait aidé au manoir Malfoy quand…

Il marqua une petite pause en jetant un regard désolé sur Hermione. Celle-ci lui indiqua de continuer d'un petit sourire.

\- Enfin quand il avait dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas pour essayer de nous aider, enfin d'après ce qu'elle a dit sur ses intentions. Personnellement, je pense qu'il avait surtout peur d'une punition s'il se trompait sur mon compte… mais du coup j'ai bien été obligé d'admettre que c'était vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont été tous les deux blanchis et le père de Malfoy a été condamné à la prison à vie. Je pense que Draco compte bien profiter de sa liberté d'agir maintenant que son père n'est plus sur son dos… J'espère qu'il n'ira pas trop loin…

Hermione et Ron l'écoutaient en silence. Ce fut ce dernier qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Connaissant Malfoy et ses idéaux, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit prêt à tout pour prouver au monde entier qu'ils ont tout intérêt à le considérer comme son rang le lui doit…

\- Comme tu dis Ron, j'ai surtout peur que ses idéaux pro sang-purs ne soient encore que trop présents en lui. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il soit ravi de la défaite de Voldemort… Je ne pense pas que ça le fera changer d'avis… Il va falloir l'avoir à l'œil durant l'année…, conclut Hermione.

Ses amis ne prirent pas la peine de répondre. Ils se penchèrent sur leurs premiers devoirs, sans que la jeune femme ne parvienne à sortir le blond de ses pensées. Elle espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de vagues durant l'année mais elle avait bien vu comment il avait déjà repris la main mise sur les Serpentard.

La jeune femme espérait surtout qu'il ne ferait pas de vagues. Il en savait tant sur son propre passé, comme il l'avait montré un peu plus tôt, qu'il était capable de la blesser bien trop facilement. Restait à espérer que ce ne soit pas dans ses intentions à venir… Elle détestait l'impression de vulnérabilité qu'il réveillait en elle.

Hermione dormit difficilement cette nuit-là. Elle était hantée par les souvenirs de son passage au Manoir Malfoy dans lesquels se mêlaient à présent des images de la petite Lestrange qui s'entraînait à différents sortilèges de tortures sur elle, sous les conseils de sa mère qui s'extasiait sur ses réussites.

Elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois et finit par abandonner tout simplement toute idée de se rendormir quelques minutes avant l'aube. Elle essaya de mettre à profit le temps qu'il lui restait avant de devoir aller petit déjeuner pour se concentrer sur les protections de son esprit.

Elle était parvenue à ériger des fondations relativement solides pendant les vacances, qui lui avaient permises, sinon d'oublier, mais au moins d'espacer ses cauchemars et de lui permettre de se reposer. Mais depuis plusieurs jours, et encore plus ces deux dernières nuits, les cauchemars revenaient en puissance. La brune ne parvenait plus à retrouver le sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait réussi à glaner pendant l'été.

Malgré les fondations des murs de la prison dans son esprit, le fait d'être revenue et sans doute de côtoyer quotidiennement la petite Lestrange ne l'aidait pas à garder ses souvenirs enfouis. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Severus pour qu'il la guide dans la construction de sa prison mentale, mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Harry, qui avait des notions de base également en Occlumancie, car elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en lui révélant la raison pour laquelle le professeur lui avait enseigné cette matière. Alors il fallait qu'elle se débrouille par elle-même, et rapidement, car elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi sans réellement dormir de la nuit.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Elle grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea, angoissée par rapport au cours de défense qu'ils allaient avoir pendant la matinée. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le Sirius qu'elle découvrait dans son rôle de professeur, tant il semblait loin de l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé dans la maison.

A la table des professeurs, Severus regardait la jeune femme chipoter dans son assiette d'un air sombre. De sa place, il pouvait parfaitement percevoir le sortilège de dissimulation qu'elle avait placé sur son visage, sans doute pour dissimuler les cernes qui devaient s'afficher sous ses yeux.

Ça ne faisait qu'un jour que la rentrée avait eu lieu et pourtant, il avait déjà entendu les autres professeurs discuter de son cas, et surtout du silence étonnant qu'elle conservait lors des leçons. La jeune femme s'était toujours distinguée des autres par son esprit vif, ses capacités d'analyse et son intelligence. À présent, tout ça semblait bien loin, trop loin, alors que son regard éteint fixait sans la voir son assiette pleine.

_Était-il le seul à percevoir la détresse qui émanait en vagues immenses de la jeune femme ?_ Ses amis, pourtant à ses côtés, ne semblaient pas remarquer les sourires vides qu'elle leur retournait. _N'avaient-ils jamais porté plus d'attention que cela à Hermione ?_

Son propre regard se tourna vers Black, assis quelques places plus loin. L'homme fixait également la table des Gryffondor et plus particulièrement la jeune femme assise en plein milieu. Les traits tirés et l'air fermé du maraudeur étaient plus que suffisants pour que Severus comprenne que les mêmes pensées hantaient l'homme.

Se sentant observé, Sirius se tourna vers son ancien colocataire forcé. La lueur de reproche qui brillait dans ses yeux fit soupirer Severus d'exaspération. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle fut cependant rapidement remplacée par de la culpabilité, sans que Severus n'arrive en s'en satisfaire non plus. Parce que le regard de son ancien ennemi ne reflétait que trop ce qu'il pensait lui-même.

Étaient-ils la raison de l'humeur maussade de la jeune femme ? L'avaient-ils poussée trop loin ? En avaient-ils cherché trop auprès d'elle ? S'était-elle ainsi éteinte à cause d'eux et de ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans la maison ? Regrettait-elle tant qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à vivre normalement ?

Ils étaient tous deux persuadés que la dure réalité de toute cette histoire avait certainement frappé la jeune femme au moment même où elle avait retrouvé ses amis et une vie normale. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'était qu'une puissante erreur.

Soupirant de nouveau, ayant lui-même à peine touché à son assiette, Severus se détourna et se leva brusquement de table avant de sortir de la pièce. Il sentit pertinemment le regard de Sirius le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la petite porte dérobée.

Personne ne remarqua cependant celui d'Hermione qui s'accrocha à lui. Personne ne remarqua la lueur de regret qui brillait dans ses yeux couleur chocolat. Regret qui était loin d'être dû à ce que l'homme pensait.

La brune se laissa embarquer par ses amis jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry ralentit quelque peu en chemin, laissant Ron et Neville partir devant, afin de se mettre au niveau d'Hermione qui traînait quelque peu des pieds. Il lui lança un long regard inquiet, semblant chercher à sonder ses prunelles pour découvrir ce qui tracassait son amie.

\- Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse pour ne pas alarmer leurs amis qui marchaient quelques pas devant eux. Tu as une petite mine ce matin…

La jeune fille lui sourit, essayant de paraître convaincante.

\- Oh oui, j'ai juste assez mal dormi cette nuit… Sans doute le fait de reprendre les cours après un laps de temps si important, essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

Harry la fixa quelques instants et Hermione détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle savait à quel point il avait tendance à vouloir protéger ses proches et à se sentir coupable s'il n'y parvenait pas. Mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle dans l'état actuel des choses. Il n'insista pas sur le sujet mais Hermione sentit qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. Il n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse. Elle-même ne l'était pas plus.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Honte sur moi, je devais poster hier mais j'ai oublié... Mea culpa...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On n'y retrouve pas tant que ça notre trio car je n'ai pas avancé autant que je le pensais mais promis, au prochain chapitre ils seront plus présents ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je vous souhaite à tous une très belle journée ! :)

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews g_uest_ :

Jenny : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'on a vu un peu plus Sirius mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton chouchou va reprendre plus de place très rapidement ! Bon courage pour ton travail, merci à toi de nous permettre de manger et prends bien soin de toi ;)


	17. Folie

**Chapitre 16 :**** Folie**

_Lorsque votre folie s'organise autour de vous en phénomènes d'une apparente normalité, il est grand temps de vous inquiéter. Ou de vous retourner contre le responsable de la situation._

_\- Karen Marie Moning, Darkfever_

* * *

Les amis s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de classe de défense et entrèrent dès que le professeur eut ouvert la porte. Hermione ne lança pas un regard à Sirius en passant près de lui, gênée et terrifiée par ce qu'elle risquait d'y trouver. Le visage fermé et distant que l'homme lui avait retourné lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé le jour de la rentrée la hantait encore bien trop.

La brune s'installa en bout de rangée, à côté de ses amis, se plaçant ainsi le plus en périphérie possible du regard du professeur. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de lui imposer sa vision à chaque minute du cours. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle allait survivre à ce cours.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il lui manquait. Elle voulait retrouver l'homme blagueur, séducteur et plein de vie qu'elle avait appris à connaître dans la maison. Elle souhaitait sentir de nouveau ses bras puissants et musclés se refermer autour de son corps, l'enfouissant dans un cocon de sécurité où elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Elle voulait de nouveau rire avec lui et discuter de tout et de rien. Elle voulait le toucher, l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Elle se reprit lorsque l'homme commença à parler d'une voix quelque peu monocorde, se fustigeant mentalement pour ses pensées qui n'aidaient en rien. Elle concentra son attention sur le bout de parchemin disposé devant elle afin de pas laisser ses pensées s'envoler sur des terrains dangereux.

\- Cette année nous allons avoir trois temps forts particuliers d'apprentissage : on va commencer par étudier le détournement de sortilèges et la façon de s'en protéger, puis nous nous entraînerons aux sortilèges imprononcés, qui est une partie commune avec la classe de sortilèges pour ceux qui ont aussi ce cours. Et enfin nous étudierons la magie sans baguette.

La classe était en effervescence devant le programme plus que prometteur. Sirius ramena le calme en insistant sur la charge de travail qui allait les attendre en vue des ASPIC et la nécessité pour eux de bien s'organiser pour ne laisser aucune matière de côté. Il enchaîna ensuite rapidement avec le début du cours en lui-même.

Hermione essayait de se concentrer de son mieux sur les paroles de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard de revenir sans cesse sur lui, entre deux prises de notes. Elle se faisait du mal toute seule, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle croisa une fois son regard, ce qui sembla le déstabiliser un instant, laissant la jeune femme perplexe, avant qu'il ne se détourne rapidement pour reprendre le fil de son cours.

Contrairement à son habitude et comme depuis la rentrée, Hermione ne leva pas la main du cours. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de participer, et surtout, elle était bien incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour suivre et trouver les réponses aux questions de l'homme.

Son attention fut cependant reportée sur la classe peu de temps avant la fin du cours. Sirius interrogeait les élèves afin de récolter des exemples de détournement de sortilèges.

\- Il existe un sort qui permet de faire repartir le cœur d'une personne faisant un arrêt cardiaque mais qui, détourné, peut faire accélérer le cœur de la victime jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, répondit Lisa Turpin, une Serdaigle.

Hermione frissonna quelque peu. La guerre leur avait donné plus d'un exemple de ce genre, alors que les mangemorts avaient été très friands de ce genre de sortilèges.

\- Il y a aussi les sortilèges de découpe qui peuvent être détournés pour couper les membres d'une personne, ou entailler sa chair pour y marquer quelque chose...

La voix de Draco était neutre. Il aurait pu être en train de discuter de la météo. Et pourtant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement à son intervention. C'était le type de sorts qu'avait utilisé Bellatrix pour marquer son bras. Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras et le serra légèrement. Quelques fois, elle avait l'impression que les mots s'inscrivaient encore et encore dans sa chair.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers le blond. Il la fixait, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Un petit rictus amusé déformait son visage. Hermione était pâle. Derrière son visage, elle revoyait celui de son père alors qu'il commentait l'œuvre de Bellatrix. Elle serra son bras encore plus fort lorsqu'elle le vit chuchoter les quelques mots : _sang-de-bourbe_.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Sirius résonner, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle n'était plus au manoir Malfoy.

\- Monsieur Malfoy ! s'écria le professeur. Je ne tolérerai pas de tels mots dans ma classe.

Sirius semblait furieux. Un instant, Hermione eut envie de lui dire de laisser tomber, que ce n'était pas important et qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'elle pouvait surmonter ça. Elle avait peur que les autres ne réalisent qu'ils avaient vécu quelque chose ensemble. Ce n'était pas la peine de la défendre.

Et puis elle réalisa que les autres élèves étaient juste choqués des mots qu'avait employés Malfoy. Aucun n'était au courant qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient été marqués dans sa chair. Elle était la seule, avec Malfoy et sans doute Sirius, à y voir une attaque personnelle. La réaction de Sirius était normale. Encore une fois, elle était la seule à y voir autre chose. À en espérer autre chose peut-être.

\- Sortez de ma classe ! Vous irez vous expliquer avec le professeur McGonagall et j'en toucherai un mot au professeur Snape également.

Draco sembla sur le point de discuter mais il se leva et rangea simplement ses affaires. Les professeurs pouvaient bien le sortir de leurs cours, il n'avait de toute façon de comptes à rendre à personne. Ce n'était pas sa mère qui allait dire quoi que ce soit.

Il lança un regard amusé vers Hermione avant de sortir de la salle de classe. La jeune femme était pâle et déstabilisée, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il avait atteint sa cible, ça valait largement les explications qu'il allait devoir avoir avec la directrice et son directeur de maison.

Hermione le regarda quitter la salle, les poings serrés. Elle aurait aimé être maîtresse de ses émotions et ne pas le laisser voir qu'il l'avait si facilement atteinte. Mais son manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas et ses mauvais souvenirs étaient difficiles à contenir au fond de son esprit. Elle l'entendit ricaner alors que la porte se refermait sur lui.

Elle se détourna, les poings toujours serrés, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes dans une douleur réconfortante. Elle les desserra quelque peu pour éviter de se faire saigner. Elle ne pourrait pas effacer les traces discrètement en plein cours et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à s'expliquer à ce propos.

Elle laissa son regard vissé sur sa feuille pour le restant du cours. Elle entendit vaguement Harry et Ron grommeler à ses côtés sur _cet abruti de Malfoy_ mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas retomber dans les ténèbres de son esprit. Elle ignora également les regards que Sirius posait sur elle régulièrement et qu'elle apercevait du coin de l'œil.

Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point elle était faible, à quel point ces simples mots pouvaient lui faire tant d'effet plus de six mois après les évènements. Elle aurait préféré qu'il garde la vision qu'il avait d'elle dans la maison. Elle ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans son regard.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit finalement, marquant la fin du cours. Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et commença à suivre ses amis vers la sortie. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue par la voix de Sirius.

\- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous rester quelques minutes s'il-vous-plaît ?

Hermione s'arrêta et fit signe à ses amis qu'elle les retrouverait dans la grande salle. Elle ne se tourna vers Sirius que lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti. Il était debout, appuyé contre son bureau et la regardait. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas, posant son regard partout sauf sur l'homme. Elle ne savait quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Lui-même ne savait par où commencer. Il y avait tant de choses dont il aurait fallu qu'ils discutent. Tant de choses dont ils ne devaient surtout pas parler, pour ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Oui ça va…

L'homme ne cessait de la détailler de haut en bas. Elle semblait si fragile ainsi dans sa tenue d'uniforme. Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'adolescente qu'il avait rencontrée quelques années plus tôt. Elle était loin de la femme qu'il avait côtoyée dans la maison.

Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, c'était plus simple en tout cas. Il pouvait ainsi s'éloigner d'elle plus facilement comme il le devait, moins douloureusement. Et pourtant, il voyait très bien que derrière le masque qu'elle affichait, elle était loin d'avoir l'air d'aller bien. Et il n'arrivait pas à prendre ses distances avec cette détresse qu'il percevait émaner d'elle.

\- Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre ainsi, Hermione, lui lança-t-il en faisant allusion à l'incident qui venait de se produire avec Malfoy. Tu es plus forte que ça.

Fatiguée et ayant l'impression d'être à bout, Hermione ne put retenir une petite larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux et roula le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps, hormis pendant ses cauchemars la nuit. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas le faire.

Et pourtant, les choses ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi sombres et difficiles. Elle avait littéralement l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre elle, entre la petite Lestrange et maintenant Malfoy. Encore plus à cause de la distance qu'établissaient ses deux hommes avec elle.

Elle avait imaginé un tas de scénarios avant la rentrée, imaginant comment les choses pourraient se dérouler. Elle avait cru que ça allait être difficile. Elle était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser. Ce n'était pas difficile, ça lui semblait insurmontable.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et essuya de sa main les larmes de la jeune femme. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant supplémentaire sur sa joue dans une délicate caresse. Elle semblait vraiment trop fragile ainsi, comme si elle avait perdue toute couleur en quittant la maison, ou en les quittant eux.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que ça ne règlerait rien. La jeune femme s'obstina à regarder le sol, essayant de préserver le peu de santé mentale qui semblait lui rester.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour commencer à s'éloigner. Elle n'était pas en état d'affronter tout ça actuellement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie ainsi. Alors la fuite lui semblait plus adéquate. Tout juste entendit-elle son conseil avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

\- Méfies-toi de Malfoy, Hermione.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui signifier qu'elle l'avait entendu. Le conseil faisait de toute façon écho à ce que lui dictait son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le blond. Et elle n'avait pas envie de prolonger cette entrevue avec Sirius.

Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille fragile qu'elle était après son passage au manoir Malfoy. Peut-être parce que tout et tout le monde semblait vouloir le lui rappeler. À moins que ce ne soit parce que ses relations avec les deux hommes, qui l'avaient aidée à se reconstruire, étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient avant.

Elle regrettait sa décision de revenir à Poudlard. Là où elle avait pensé avoir une chance de reconstruire une certaine relation avec ses deux hommes, elle avait l'impression au contraire qu'elle était en train de détruire toutes ses chances.

Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ne les revoie que lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études, sans remettre cette distance hiérarchique entre eux, et que d'avantage de temps serait passé. Même si elle doutait au fond d'elle que le temps lui permettrait réellement de guérir de tout ça.

Elle fit un crochet par sa chambre avant de se rendre à la grande salle. Un rapide coup dans le miroir la fit grimacer. Elle avait de larges cernes et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle semblait malade et faible.

D'un coup de baguette, elle améliora son allure pour éviter d'éventuelles questions. Chemin faisant vers la grande salle, elle se força à sourire et elle fabriqua une excuse pour la rencontre avec Sirius, qu'elle débita ensuite à ses amis.

Elle grignota rapidement, très peu, avant de se rendre à son cours de runes. Étant la seule à suivre ce cours parmi son groupe d'amis, elle fut quelque peu soulagée de pouvoir ainsi bénéficier d'un peu de solitude.

Hermione passa tout le temps que dura le cours à ruminer ses sombres pensées et elle se rendit dans sa chambre dès que la sonnerie retentit. Elle fit parvenir un mot à ses amis pour leur expliquer qu'elle ne les rejoindrait pas du restant de l'après-midi, prétextant des devoirs de runes et son besoin de tranquillité pour écrire une lettre à ses parents afin de les rassurer sur la rentrée.

Elle espérait qu'ils la croiraient même si elle sentait déjà que ce ne serait pas le cas d'Harry. Elle avait bien remarqué les regards inquiets qu'il posait sur elle depuis la rentrée. Il n'insistait pas pour l'instant mais elle se doutait que cela ne durerait pas.

Elle profita des quelques heures qui la séparaient du repas du soir pour s'entraîner à l'Occlumancie. Ses résultats ne furent guères concluants tandis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Les images du manoir Malfoy, de la petite Lestrange et de Draco tournaient dans son esprit tandis que l'inquiétude étreignait son cœur.

Elle hésita à descendre dîner mais finit par se forcer. Si elle souhaitait pouvoir éviter les questions de ses amis, elle savait pertinemment que c'était le seul moyen. Ils étaient déjà attablés quand elle arriva et elle s'installa à la place qu'ils lui avaient gardée.

\- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! lança-t-elle du ton le plus enjoué qu'elle put sortir.

Sa remarque fit rire Ron à ses côtés. Harry la détailla quelques instants du regard mais ne dit rien, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme.

\- En même temps, ils sont complètement fous les profs cette année ! Ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on a repris et on croule déjà sous les devoirs ! répondit Ron en soupirant.

Hermione lui sourit légèrement. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Heureusement que le Quidditch va bientôt reprendre ! s'exclama Harry.

La conversation continua sur le sujet pendant près de l'ensemble du repas. Hermione écouta d'une oreille distraite, appréciant peu le sport en question. Elle ne put néanmoins se retenir de rire devant l'air terrifié qu'afficha Ron lorsqu'Harry se mit à parler des prochains matchs qu'ils allaient jouer et de la rudesse dont il allait faire preuve pour les entraînements, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe. Ron lui fit un regard noir avant de sourire légèrement, signe qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Hermione laissa son regard voguer dans la grande salle, quelque peu rassérénée par la légèreté qu'elle parvenait à retrouver un peu en discutant avec ses amis. Elle avait tout juste grignoté quelques aliments mais son estomac serré l'empêchait de plus. Aussi attendait-elle que ses amis terminent. Obnubilés par leur conversation, ils mangeaient très lentement.

Son regard tomba sur la petite Lestrange qui se tenait en bout de la table des Serpentard, à l'écart des autres, à peine mélangée à un groupe de premières années de sa maison. L'enfant se tenait très près de l'endroit où sa mère avait été allongée quelques mois plus tôt, morte.

La vision de la femme allongée sur son lit revint à l'esprit d'Hermione. Des images de ses récents cauchemars se mélangèrent à leur tour tandis qu'elle avait l'impression de voir la femme se lever de son lit tel un zombie, s'approcher de sa fille et lui demander de s'entraîner à lancer divers sortilèges de torture en visant Hermione.

La brune entendait presque le rire de la mangemort résonner dans la grande salle. Ce rire qui l'avait traumatisée lors des séances de tortures auxquelles elle avait été soumise et qui la hantait encore six mois après.

Ce rire froid qui semblait pourtant brûler du plaisir que prenait la mangemort lors des séances de torture. Ce rire dément, atroce, frénétique, qui reflétait la folie de sa propriétaire, qui s'élevait dans les ténèbres éternelles tel un épouvantement. Le rire de cette femme qui ne semblait s'éveiller que lorsqu'elle pouvait révéler tout son sadisme, en y trouvant un plaisir malsain, une excitation déplacée.

Isadora Lestrange tourna soudainement la tête, mue par l'intuition profonde d'être observée. Hermione croisa son regard sombre, noir, dans lequel aucune lueur ne semblait pouvoir se refléter si ce n'était celle des ténèbres les plus profondes, celle de l'horreur portée à son paroxysme. Un regard si semblable à celui de sa mère.

Hermione se leva brusquement de table, faisant sursauter ses amis.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose, il faut que j'y aille, expliqua-t-elle rapidement d'une voix faiblarde.

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse pour sortir. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle avait besoin de chasser de son esprit toutes les images qui tournoyaient sans cesse à l'intérieur. Elle avait finalement l'impression de sombrer dans la folie à laquelle elle avait presque réussi à réchapper grâce aux deux hommes dans la maison.

Elle hésita un instant en arrivant dans le hall. Elle aurait souhaité se retrouver dans la maison. Ou encore mieux, dans les bras de ses deux hommes pour qu'ils la protègent des démons qui la hantaient et la fassent oublier en la menant dans un monde de jouissance où rien de mal ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Mais c'était impossible et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, en proie aux ténèbres qui essayaient de l'engloutir. Elle prit finalement le chemin du parc et alla s'installer au bord du lac, sous un grand chêne, à l'abri des regards.

Elle laissa ses yeux fixer la surface de l'eau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle arrête d'être à fleur de peau telle qu'elle l'était depuis deux jours. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'occuper son esprit comme elle l'avait fait dans la maison d'abord, avec ses deux hommes, puis en Australie où elle avait réussi à survivre malgré la fin de leur relation et du réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et resta ainsi de longues minutes. Elle essayait de calmer sa respiration anarchique. Elle essayait de vider son esprit, tentant d'enfermer profondément ses souffrances et ses peurs. Elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Hermione tourna son regard vers Sirius dont elle avait reconnu la voix. Elle lui fit un petit sourire ironique. _Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien_.

\- Ça va… Je suis juste un peu malade je crois…, mentit-elle.

\- Dans ce cas tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh ou même Snape, ils te donneraient quelque chose.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement à sa remarque en replaçant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Ou alors tu pourrais me dire ce qui ne va pas.

La jeune femme releva les yeux sur l'homme assis à ses côtés. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans l'orage de ses yeux. Le masque impassible qu'il s'était entêté à porter depuis la rentrée en sa compagnie avait disparu de son visage. Il semblait réellement inquiet pour elle.

Elle ne savait pour autant pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'impression d'être ridicule, à ressasser sans cesse ses mauvais souvenirs.

Comment pourrait-elle lui expliquer que ceux-ci la hantaient tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir ou à manger ? Comment dévoiler que moins elle dormait ou mangeait, plus ses démons intérieurs pouvaient prendre possession de ses pensées, même en pleine journée, lui faisant perdre de vue la frontière entre réalité et cauchemars ?

Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'accrochait au réconfort qu'elle avait trouvé dans leur relation et qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir survivre sans eux ? Comment lui montrer à quel point son cœur était brisé depuis plusieurs mois ? Comment lui déclarer à quel point ils lui manquaient ?

\- Ce n'est rien Sirius, inutile de t'inquiéter…

Elle vit immédiatement que l'homme n'était pas dupe. Elle détourna le regard pour l'empêcher de lire dans ses prunelles tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui hurler. Elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir se fondre dans ses bras. Mais c'était impossible.

Il était à présent son professeur. Plus rien n'était possible. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre lors de leur dernière nuit et ensuite depuis la rentrée. L'homme avait eu un moment de faiblesse et ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Puis il était reparti. Et elle avait senti son cœur se briser un peu plus.

\- Hermione, parle-moi… Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi…

La voix de Sirius était faible, comme s'il n'osait pas vraiment dire ces quelques mots. Hermione ne le regarda pas. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé combien il serait dur pour elle d'être proche de ses hommes sans pouvoir réellement l'être. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait supporter tout ça. Elle réalisait de plus en plus combien elle s'était trompée.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous partiez, Professeur, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir.

L'amertume dans sa voix la surprit elle-même. Elle entendit un grondement s'élever dans la gorge de Sirius en retour.

\- Ça suffit, Hermione.

L'avertissement était clair. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être amère par rapport à leur nouvelle relation de professeurs et élève. Elle n'avait pas le droit de quémander plus qu'ils ne pouvaient partager à présent. Ils l'avaient prévenue. Les règles du jeu étaient claires et explicites.

La brune se releva. Sirius fit de même dans la foulée. Elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il la retint par le poignet.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, parle-moi, ou à Severus si tu préfères.

La jeune fille ne put retenir un petit rire jaune. Elle ne pouvait leur parler à aucun d'eux. C'était bien là, justement, le problème. Parce qu'elle en avait terriblement envie mais qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer les mots qui se bousculaient à la lisière de son esprit.

\- Lâche-moi, Sirius.

Elle essaya de bouger son bras pour qu'il la libère. Il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il la ramena vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il planta ses yeux gris dans les siens, lui donnant l'impression qu'il essayait de scruter les profondeurs de son âme.

\- Non, Hermione. Crois-tu qu'on n'ait pas remarqué que tu ne mangeais rien depuis deux jours ? Crois-tu qu'on n'ait pas vu les cernes sous tes yeux que tu essayes vainement de cacher ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy ce matin… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Elle aurait dû se douter que ses deux hommes la surveilleraient dans la grande salle. Pour être sûrs qu'elle ne révèle rien de leur passé. Ou par inquiétude peut-être. Si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle savait que la deuxième proposition était la bonne.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi ils s'inquiétaient toujours pour elle après ce qu'elle leur avait fait, quand bien même l'eussent-ils pardonnée. Leur relation n'avait été qu'un jeu pour eux, elle était la seule à avoir été assez stupide pour s'accrocher. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétaient-ils ?

Peut-être se sentaient-ils simplement un peu responsables d'elle. Elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils l'ignorent, tout en sachant qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Cela pourrait-il éteindre cette lueur d'espoir, qui brillait malgré tout en elle, quant à la possibilité de retrouver leur relation passée ? Elle en doutait.

Le comportement distant de Sirius n'avait eu pour conséquence que de la faire souffrir un peu plus. Mais au final, l'inquiétude qu'il lui montrait à présent la blessait tout autant. Parce qu'elle avait terriblement envie de se confier mais qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Malfoy ne m'a rien fait, finit-elle par répondre à la question de l'homme en détournant le regard. Est-ce que je n'ai pas juste le droit d'avoir envie d'être un peu seule ?

\- Non, lui répondit immédiatement Sirius sans même l'ombre d'une hésitation. La solitude n'a jamais fait de bien à personne, et surtout pas à toi.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Sirius…

Sa voix était faible. Elle n'arrivait plus à y mettre la volonté qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas derrière. Elle se sentit soudainement être entraînée par l'homme. Il s'était mis à marcher vers le château et il la traînait derrière elle.

\- Arrête Sirius, tu me fais mal !

L'homme s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle.

\- Suis-moi si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voie et ne te pose des questions ensuite.

Il lâcha son poignet sur ses quelques mots et se remit en marche. Hermione hésita un instant à ne pas le suivre, voire à fuir dans la direction opposée, mais finit par se mettre en marche à sa suite. Elle ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait mais elle se doutait qu'au moindre écart de chemin qu'elle ferait, il la rattraperait de toute façon. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement endurante physiquement parlant.

Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde sur le chemin, les élèves étant pour la plupart déjà retournés dans leur salle commune. Elle ralentit néanmoins le pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Une mauvaise intuition la saisit. Sirius le remarqua et attrapa de nouveau son poignet pour ne pas qu'elle essaye de fuir. Elle se laissa faire, résignée.

\- Sirius, laisse-moi partir, tenta-t-elle tout de même.

L'homme fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et il s'arrêta, quelques mètres plus loin, devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement du maître des potions.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me parler, soit. Mais il te faut de l'aide. Reprends les cours d'Occlumancie avec Severus.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant sous le regard déterminé de l'homme. Elle savait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Elle l'entendit frapper à la porte de l'appartement et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque le tableau pivota.

\- Black ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione ne releva pas la tête. Elle sentit le regard de Severus glisser sur elle. Elle était on ne peut plus gênée de se retrouver là, ainsi. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées dans son appartement.

\- On peut entrer ? questionna simplement Sirius.

Severus s'effaça de l'ouverture et Hermione sentit Sirius tirer à nouveau sur son poignet pour la faire avancer. Elle le suivit en traînant des pieds et il ne la relâcha que lorsque le tableau se referma derrière eux.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix de Severus était sèche, mordante. Il appréciait peu d'être dérangé dans ses appartements pour une raison inconnue.

\- Il faut que tu reprennes les cours d'Occlumancie avec Hermione, répondit simplement Sirius.

La jeune femme en question garda les yeux fixés sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas voir le dégoût s'afficher dans le regard de Severus lorsqu'il refuserait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter son rejet aux cauchemars qui la hantaient.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Severus.

Hermione fut quelque peu étonnée qu'il ne refuse pas simplement. Elle risqua un regard vers les deux hommes. Ils la fixaient tous deux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas à quel point elle ne va pas bien, déclara Sirius en la désignant d'un geste de la main. Elle ne veut pas me parler alors il faut que tu l'aide.

Hermione voulut protester, indiquer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et qu'ils n'avaient pas à choisir comment diriger sa vie. Pendant quelques secondes, la colère remplaça la gêne qu'elle ressentait. Jusqu'à ce que Severus réponde.

\- Si elle ne veut pas faire d'efforts pour appliquer ce que je lui ai déjà enseigné, je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

De froide, sa voix était devenue glaciale. Hermione baissa de nouveau les yeux, blessée. Considérait-il vraiment qu'elle faisait exprès de laisser ses émotions et souvenirs douloureux l'envahir tels qu'ils le faisaient ? Pensait-il qu'elle souhaitait juste attirer l'attention sur elle ?

\- Snape ! Tu es ridicule ! Mets un peu ta fierté de côté et aide-la, s'exaspéra Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner Black !

\- Ce n'est pas un ordre, Severus. C'est une requête, répondit Sirius en surprenant Hermione qui s'était attendue à ce qu'ils se lancent dans une de leurs éternelles disputes.

Sa réponse sembla également déstabiliser Severus. Il garda le silence quelques minutes, le regard plongé dans celui de Sirius. Il se tourna finalement vers Hermione.

\- Vous viendrez tous les soirs dès la fin de vos cours dans mon bureau.

Il ne semblait guère enthousiasmé par ce qui l'attendait. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer à lui ainsi. Elle savait que ça ne ferait que détruire le peu qu'elle espérait qu'il restait dans leur relation.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé Professeur, le professeur Black a insisté mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je m'en sors bien toute seule…

Elle mentait effrontément. Elle n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux en parlant. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Elle entendait presque le rire de Bellatrix qui se réjouissait de la possibilité qu'elle aurait de la hanter pendant encore de nombreuses nuits et journées grâce à son mensonge.

\- Ça suffit, Hermione !

La voix de Sirius était distante. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait la main sur ses émotions. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle sentait son corps trembler légèrement tandis que le rire de Bellatrix résonnait encore et encore à ses oreilles, de plus en plus fort.

\- Hermione, reprends-toi.

La voix douce de Severus la ramena à la réalité en un instant. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le regardant. Il était juste devant elle. Il la tenait par les épaules. Elle comprit qu'elle avait dû avoir une légère absence, sans doute due à son manque de sommeil et de réel repas depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle attacha son regard aux yeux sombres de Severus. Elle le sentit tressaillir. Elle ne doutait pas que c'était en réponse à ce qu'il devait voir au fond des siens. Elle avait l'impression de hurler sa détresse à travers ce regard. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire.

Une seconde plus tard, il la serrait contre elle. Elle se perdit dans son étreinte, essayant d'en profiter le plus possible avant qu'il ne la repousse encore, comme la dernière fois. Elle mit de longues secondes à réaliser qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

Severus la garda contre lui de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements qui secouaient ses épaules se soient taris. Hermione essuya ses joues lorsqu'il se recula finalement. Elle n'osait relever les yeux vers lui, anticipant avec crainte la suite des événements. La scène était si semblable à celle qu'ils avaient partagée quelques mois plus tôt, dans les mêmes appartements.

Hermione remarqua vaguement que Sirius avait quitté la pièce en le cherchant du regard, évitant celui de Severus.

\- Hermione…, soupira Severus.

Il semblait hésiter sur la suite de sa phrase. _Il n'était pas repassé à son nom de famille, c'était déjà bon signe_, se dit Hermione mentalement tandis que la petite lueur d'espoir brillait toujours au fond de son cœur.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé…

La jeune femme le regarda finalement, surprise par ses excuses. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur qu'il ne lui dise qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Mais toutes ses craintes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle croisa son regard flouté par l'air impassible qu'il abordait toujours.

Après les semaines passées en compagnie de Severus dans la maison, Hermione avait presque fini par oublier cette façade pourtant si caractéristique. Oh Snape savait se cacher… Malgré tout, Hermione avait appris à le décrypter et elle savait, sans aucun doute possible, qu'à cet instant, l'homme était heureux de la voir et inquiet, reflétant une certaine affection pour elle.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée tomber. J'avais promis de chasser tes cauchemars mais je t'ai poussée à partir loin de moi, loin de nous.

Il parlait d'une voix douce, comme celle qu'il prenait la nuit quand ils partageaient son lit dans la maison. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par ses quelques mots toutes les batailles qu'il avait menées en lui pour essayer de s'effacer de sa vie lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait cru qu'elle le haïssait réellement, tel qu'elle le leur avait dit.

Par réflexe, elle se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres virent se poser sur celles de l'homme qui ne bougea pas, légèrement surpris par le geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Leur baiser fut bref. Elle n'osa pas l'approfondir. Elle était déjà étonnée qu'il ne la repousse pas. Elle s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Hermione…

Sa voix était rauque. Sa raison semblait lui hurler de s'éloigner. Ses yeux brillaient pourtant d'un désir qu'il paraissait peiner à contenir.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups portés sur le tableau de l'entrée. Hermione sursauta, ayant l'impression d'être prise en faute.

\- Va dans la cuisine avec Sirius.

La jeune femme prit la direction qu'il lui indiqua et rejoignit l'animagus. Elle entendit Severus indiquer au tableau de s'ouvrir dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle. Elle croisa le regard étonné de Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on me trouve ici à cette heure-là, le couvre-feu ne devrait plus tarder…

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement. Il s'était servi un verre de Whisky pur feu et en proposa un à la jeune femme. Elle hésita une seconde et finit par hocher la tête. Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal pour affronter Severus à son retour. Elle attrapa le verre que lui tendait l'homme et en but une longue gorgée. Elle toussota légèrement avant d'en prendre une deuxième dans la foulée.

Sirius la regarda avec un petit sourire triste. Il avait l'impression de se revoir à sa sortie d'Azkaban, cherchant dans l'alcool ce qu'il savait pourtant ne jamais y trouver : du courage pour faire face à ce qu'il avait vécu, de la patience pour oublier, de la force pour passer outre. Ça ne lui avait jamais apporté qu'un sentiment de solitude et un mal-être profond que rien ne semblait pouvoir estomper.

\- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ?

Hermione esquiva son regard. Elle lui était quelque peu reconnaissante de l'avoir forcée à venir. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait réellement à affronter ses souvenirs et à gérer ses émotions. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cela ne l'éloigne de ses deux hommes, ou en tout cas, que ça ne l'éloigne de la relation qu'ils avaient eue.

Elle sursauta quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Severus.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? déclara-t-il dans un soupir.

Hermione avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, espérant se sentir plus forte, plus courageuse, comme la lionne qu'elle était censée être. La familiarité entre cette scène et ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre dans la maison était bien trop frappante à son goût. L'alcool ne l'aiderait pas à se focaliser sur les différences pour ne pas qu'elle se méprenne mais ça l'aiderait au moins à affronter la déception qu'elle ne manquerait pas de ressentir quand elle devrait retourner à la solitude de sa chambre.

\- Black, arrête de lui servir à boire à tout bout de champ, gronda Severus.

L'animagus eut un petit rire amer.

\- Si ça peut l'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en priverai.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens que nous sommes à Poudlard et qu'Hermione est une de nos élèves ?

Hermione essaya de se faire toute petite, espérant qu'ils l'oublieraient un peu.

\- Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Severus pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister. Ils avaient tous deux remarqué à quel point la jeune femme n'allait pas bien depuis la rentrée. Ils avaient essayé de ne pas lui imposer leur présence. Mais Sirius n'avait pu résister en la voyant fuir la grande salle, pâle.

Il ne se doutait que trop bien de ce qui devait hanter la jeune fille. Et n'arrivant pas à la faire parler, il avait pensé que l'amener à Severus serait une bonne idée. Déjà dans la maison, il était celui à qui elle se confiait le plus vis-à-vis de son passé. Peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient une expérience de torture similaire, que lui-même ne serait jamais en mesure de comprendre vraiment.

\- Hermione !

Le reproche que fit Severus ramena Sirius à la réalité. Il observa la jeune femme qui reposait le verre qu'elle venait de finir cul sec sur la table. Severus lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je parte..., déclara simplement la jeune fille.

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains pour fuir l'endroit tant qu'elle en était encore capable, n'attendant pas la moindre réaction de leur part. Elle évita les regards de ses deux hommes et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre le tableau faisant office d'entrée.

\- N'oubliez pas miss Granger, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau tous les soirs à la fin de vos cours ! tonna la voix grave de Severus dans son dos.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle savait qu'un seul regard en arrière l'empêcherait de partir. Elle n'en avait déjà pas envie. Mais elle avait encore moins envie d'avoir à affronter leur rejet.

Elle fit rapidement sa ronde en remontant et rejoignit sa chambre plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle sentait l'alcool du whisky lui monter à la tête et elle fut soulagée de se glisser sous la douche. Une fois sèche, elle enfila sa nuisette et s'allongea sous ses draps. L'alcool aidant, elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, soulagée de ne pas avoir à ressasser ses pensées toute la nuit durant.

Ça n'empêcha pas les cauchemars de la réveiller quelques heures plus tard, aux petites lueurs de l'aube. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et se prépara lentement. La fatigue pesait sur son corps et son esprit et elle avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne survivrait même pas à la première semaine de rentrée ainsi, en permanence sous tension.

Elle s'appliqua pour se jeter un sort afin de cacher ses cernes et elle se maquilla quelque peu pour se donner bonne mine. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac et se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle avait cours avec Severus ce jour-là puis métamorphose et elle redoutait déjà la journée alors qu'elle avait à peine commencé.

Elle s'installa à la table de Gryffondor sous les regards anxieux de ses amis qui, pour une fois, étaient descendus très tôt. Elle leur sourit et s'excusa pour la veille. Elle leur fournit une excuse bidon qu'ils semblèrent gober et elle discuta ensuite avec eux de Quidditch afin de leur changer les idées.

Hermione se força à avaler un toast, sentant le regard de ses deux hommes peser sur elle. Elle but dans la foulée son verre de jus de citrouille et suivit ses amis lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour se rendre en cours de potions. Ils descendirent dans les cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de classe.

\- C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois plus avec nous dans la tour de Gryffondor Hermione..., commença Ron. Hier tu as manqué Neville s'entraînant à transformer des morceaux de parchemin en fleurs, pour Luna ! Il est assez doué tu sais, il a redécoré toute la salle !

Hermione sourit à sa remarque. Son cœur se pinça légèrement. Elle savait qu'elle délaissait quelque peu ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle n'arrivait pas à prétendre être toujours la même auprès d'eux. Ils la connaissaient trop bien pour déceler ses mensonges.

\- En tout cas, tu nous as fait bien peur hier en disparaissant comme ça ! On a pensé que Malfoy t'avais peut-être fait quelque chose, après ce qu'il a dit hier matin…, continua Harry.

\- Je suis désolée les garçons, vraiment… Je vous promets de faire attention, à l'heure et à Malfoy. Croyez-moi, me retrouver avec lui dans les ennuis est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie !

Ron et Harry lui sourirent, quelque peu rassurés par ses paroles. Elle ne manqua pas le regard qu'ils échangèrent tout de même. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne si elle ne voulait pas qu'ils commencent à poser des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à répondre. Elle détestait leur mentir et préférait largement ne rien dire plutôt que d'inventer des bobards.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit finalement sur la silhouette amère du professeur de potions. Les élèves entrèrent dans la foulée en silence. Hermione s'installa seule devant la paillasse de Ron et Harry vu que Neville, avec qui elle avait travaillé les années précédentes, ne suivait plus ce cours.

Elle fut rejointe quelques secondes plus tard par Théodore Nott de Serpentard. Elle le regarda s'installer, surprise. Il fit mine de ne pas voir son regard et se tourna vers le bureau du professeur en l'ignorant. Hermione se retourna discrètement vers Harry et Ron pour leur faire part de son étonnement et ils haussèrent les épaules en retour.

La voix du professeur l'obligea à se retourner de nouveau et elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put sur ses paroles. Elle ne manqua pas le regard calculateur qu'il posa sur elle et son voisin de table. Il ne semblait pas réellement apprécier cette soudaine familiarité entre des élèves des deux maisons ennemies de l'école.

Le programme du cours, et des suivants en raison du temps nécessaire, était la concoction de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Severus nota les différentes consignes au tableau puis les élèves se levèrent pour récupérer le nécessaire. Hermione suivit Nott, prudente, vers le placard à ingrédients.

\- Tu t'occupes du matériel et des liquides et je prends tout ce qui est solide ? lui proposa-t-il d'une façon tellement naturelle que c'en était presque risible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nott ? lui demanda Hermione en retour, bien trop fatiguée pour faire semblant plus longtemps.

\- Réaliser la potion demandée, lui répondit-il simplement. Tu es la meilleure de la classe et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir au minimum un E pour mes ASPIC donc je m'en donne les moyens, soupira-t-il devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fut plus que surprise par sa réponse mais finit pas hocher la tête. Ils se séparèrent donc la liste des ingrédients qu'ils récupérèrent avant de retourner à leur paillasse. Hermione lança le feu sous leur chaudron pendant que Théodore rangeait les ingrédients par temporalité d'utilisation. La jeune femme le regarda faire avant d'attraper le premier ingrédient pour commencer à le préparer.

Les trois heures de cours passèrent très rapidement. Hermione apprécia travailler en binôme avec Théodore. Le Serpentard était appliqué, presque méticuleux, et ordonné. Ça la changeait grandement des manières très brouillonnes et approximatives de Neville !

Leur potion était loin d'être terminée à la fin et le professeur passa dans les rangs pour figer d'un sort les chaudrons qui en valaient la peine, afin que les élèves puissent continuer au prochain cours. Pour les autres, ils n'auraient plus qu'à recommencer la prochaine fois.

La jeune femme rangea ses affaires dès que le professeur fut passé à leur table. Sans un mot ni un regard dans sa direction, il avait figé leur potion avant de passer au rang suivant. Hermione l'entendit vaguement maugréer contre la potion de Ron et Harry mais il finit tout de même par figer le contenu de leur chaudron.

Elle ne prêta plus attention à lui ensuite. Dès qu'il eut passé le troisième rang et qu'il fut hors de portée d'oreilles, Théodore se tourna vers elle.

\- Pas si mal pour une san… enfin, pour une fille, se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux quelques instants, essayant de déterminer s'il avait fait exprès de faire ce lapsus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Nott ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

\- Je me demandais simplement si ta réputation était méritée.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors je ne sais toujours pas… On se voit au prochain cours ! lui lança-t-il en se levant tandis que Severus leur donnait la permission de sortir après avoir déposé leurs chaudrons au fond de la pièce.

Hermione suivit Théodore du regard, intriguée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis pour réaliser qu'ils l'attendaient déjà près de la porte, pressés de fuir la salle de cours et d'aller manger. La jeune fille les rejoignait quand la voix du professeur résonna dans son dos.

\- Miss Granger !

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Venez ce soir dans mon bureau après la fin de vos cours, nous pourrons discuter de votre orientation.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire amer. L'homme s'assurait ainsi qu'elle ne manquerait pas leur rendez-vous, quand bien même l'aurait-elle voulu. Elle soupira en hochant la tête et se détourna à nouveau pour rejoindre ses amis. Au moins lui avait-il fourni une bonne excuse pour ces rencontres.

\- Quelle idée de demander des conseils à ce type ! Moi je n'aimerai pas passer une seconde de plus avec lui ! lui lança Ron lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés du cachot.

\- Tu sais que j'ai vécu avec lui pendant deux mois, Ron ?

\- Oui ! Et j'ignore toujours comment tu as fait pour survivre à ça !

\- Heureusement qu'il y avait Sirius je suppose, ajouta Harry.

Hermione rit quelque peu devant leurs remarques et hocha la tête. Autant aller dans leur sens, ça lui éviterait des questions gênantes, bien qu'elle doutât fort que les garçons ne puissent rien qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait partagé avec les deux hommes.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! On y retrouve un premier rapprochement entre notre trio, reste à voir si ça va perdurer et réellement aider Hermione ;)

Prochain chapitre, je pense la semaine suivante, faut que je le retravaille pas mal encore car j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite pour le moment... Mais comme je suis en chômage partiel à partir d'aujourd'hui, je penses que je vais avoir bien le temps d'écrire !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et semaine, bon courage à tous et encore merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une petite (ou longue) review, vous êtes mon essence pour avancer :D

Et pour finir, petites réponses aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise avec la petite Isadora, c'était le but ;) On verra par la suite le rôle qu'elle aura dans toute cette histoire ainsi que Draco... Pas mal de choses se mettent en place dans ce chapitre et en effet, l'année va être éprouvante (je suis diabolique avec mes personnages...) ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à cette histoire :D

Coralie49 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite t'as plu ;)


	18. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 17 :**** Cauchemars**

_Le plus terrible des cauchemars est celui qui se prolonge une fois réveillé._

_Cyrille Keller_

* * *

Les trois amis s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles dans la grande salle et furent rapidement rejoints par Neville et Ginny. Cette dernière s'installa aux côtés d'Harry et Hermione ne manqua pas le regard profond qu'ils échangèrent.

Elle passa le repas à grignoter vaguement tout en analysant comment la rouquine frôlait souvent le brun, du coude ou de la main. Comment ils avaient tendance à laisser leurs doigts se perdre sur la table entre eux, dans l'espoir que l'autre pose les siens à côté et qu'ils puissent se toucher, mine de rien.

Hermione lança un regard appuyé à la jeune fille. Ginny finit par relever la tête et croisa son regard en rougissant. La brune lui fit un grand sourire en retour. Elle attendit patiemment que la rousse termine son assiette avant de se lever et de l'enjoindre à la suivre. Elles sortirent toutes deux dans le parc.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Vous en êtes où avec Harry ? questionna d'emblée Hermione.

Ginny rougit quelque peu, légèrement gênée mais elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione, signe de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait par rapport à sa relation avec le jeune homme. Hermione l'écouta d'une oreille attentive lui raconter comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin de la guerre, comment ils s'étaient rapprochés en passant pas mal de temps ensemble pendant l'été et comment ils en étaient venus à s'embrasser après les courses de rentrée, quand le jeune homme avait passé la soirée chez eux.

\- On n'en a pas encore parlé à Ron… Je crois que Harry a un peu peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir. Tu sais il a toujours été très protecteur avec moi et quand on voit comment il a traité tous mes anciens petits amis…

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Il est protecteur c'est vrai mais tu sais, je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour vous deux. Il vaut mieux que vous le lui annonciez vous-mêmes plutôt qu'il ne le découvre par d'autres. Là il serait très blessé…

\- Tu as raison… Mais j'ai un peu peur… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry ait à choisir…

Hermione serra la jeune fille dans ses bras un bref instant, pour la rassurer. Elle lui fit ensuite un grand sourire, bien décidée à tirer les vers du nez de la rouquine. Elle remarqua immédiatement que Ginny avait compris quelle allait être sa prochaine question à son regard qui se fit soudainement fuyant.

\- Alors, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés avec Harry ?

Ginny rougit férocement cette fois-ci. Hermione rit légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être à la place de Tonks quand elle l'avait interrogé sur sa relation avec les deux hommes dans la maison. _C'était tellement plus sympa de se retrouver de ce côté-ci de la question !_

\- Oh tu sais… Harry n'a jamais eu vraiment de relation avant… donc on n'avance pas très vite… plutôt très lentement même…

La rouquine semblait presque déçue. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Il va falloir que tu prennes les choses en main sinon vous n'êtes pas près d'aller où que ce soit !

Elle rit, rapidement suivie par Ginny. Penser à l'histoire d'amour naissante de ses amis lui faisait du bien. Ça lui permettait de se changer les esprits et de penser pour une fois à quelque chose d'heureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi Hermione de toute façon ? M'aurais-tu caché des choses sur ton voyage en Australie ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à son tour, pensant à ce qu'elle avait partagé avec ses deux hommes. Elle remarqua immédiatement le sourire de Ginny qui s'élargit sur son visage en retour. La brune hésita longuement avant de décider de se confier à son tour avec parcimonie, changeant quelques détails pour ne pas dévoiler la réalité.

\- Peut-être que j'ai connu quelques hommes oui en Australie…

\- Des hommes ? Plus âgés que toi ? Et quelques ? Ça veut dire plusieurs ? rebondit immédiatement la rousse. En même temps ? ajouta-t-elle devant le rougissement des joues d'Hermione. Alors là, je veux tous les détails !

Et Hermione regretta quelque peu ses paroles avant de sourire à son amie. Peut-être que c'était ça qui lui manquait au final, la possibilité de pouvoir se confier sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avant, elle avait Tonks pour jouer ce rôle mais la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais plus lui tirer les vers du nez, pensa tristement Hermione.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille en cours si on ne veut pas être en retard mais ce weekend on va se prendre plein de temps toutes les deux pour que tu me racontes tout ! Et peut-être pourras-tu au passage me conseiller avec Harry…, lança la rouquine en hésitant quelque peu sur la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire pour lui donner son accord et elles entrèrent toutes deux de nouveau dans le hall où elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

Hermione arriva juste avant que le professeur ne ferme la porte de la salle de classe. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de filer s'installer auprès de Ron et Harry qui lui avaient gardé une place entre eux.

Le cours passa relativement rapidement tandis qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus tendue à mesure que l'heure avançait, la rapprochant inexorablement de son rendez-vous avec Severus. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, elle se rendit finalement dans son bureau à contre cœur, angoissée sur ce qui allait l'attendre.

Elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs des cachots, bien consciente de repousser le moment inutilement mais incapable d'accélérer plus le pas. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait différents scénarios pour la soirée. Elle angoissait de se retrouver seule avec Severus. Elle avait peur de le laisser pénétrer ses pensées, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il découvre tout ce qu'elle essayait de cacher.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bureau du professeur lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement résonner dans les couloirs. Attrapant sa baguette par réflexe, elle s'élança vers la source du bruit sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à se diriger dans les couloirs tandis que le cri ne cessait pas. Elle ignorait qui s'égosillait ainsi mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. La personne avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour arriver sur les lieux. Elle se figea brutalement quand ce fut le cas, découvrant l'origine du bruit en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir.

Après avoir vécu la guerre, après avoir vu ses atrocités, les morts et les blessés, après avoir foulé les champs de bataille, après avoir été torturée, après avoir entendu ou vu ce qui était arrivé à d'autres, Hermione pensait être prête à faire face à presque n'importe quoi. Elle pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire et qu'à présent, elle était préparée.

Là, dans ce couloir, elle réalisa brutalement à quel point elle se voilait la face. Elle ne serait jamais réellement prête à affronter ce monde. Même après tout ça, elle était encore capable d'être surprise par la monstruosité qui existait sur terre. Même après tout ça, elle réalisa brutalement que l'horreur humaine n'avait pas de limite.

_L'essence même de l'homme était-elle de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans la noirceur ? Cherchait-on toujours plus à faire mal aux autres, à se battre, pour être le plus fort ?_

Hermione avait toujours cherché ce qu'il y avait de bon en chacun, persuadée que les évènements menaient les gens à mal se comporter et que ce n'était pas un choix purement conscient. Elle pensait que rien n'était blanc ou noir et que le monde n'était qu'une accumulation de nuances de gris.

Elle croyait que chacun avait le droit d'avoir une chance – voire une seconde chance – et que la plupart, pour peu qu'ils ne se soient pas égarés trop longtemps sur de mauvais chemins, pouvaient revenir vers des nuances de gris plus claires, voire même être sauvés des ténèbres.

Même après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, cette conviction ne l'avait pas quittée. Et pourtant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans ce couloir et qu'elle assista au spectacle macabre qui s'y déroulait, tout cela lui sembla bien dérisoire. Elle n'était pas prête à faire face et l'humanité n'était certainement attirée que vers le noir, l'obscurité, la barbarie.

Elle sentit sa baguette glisser de ses doigts sans parvenir à resserrer le poing pour l'en empêcher. Le bout de bois tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd que personne ne sembla remarquer. De ses yeux, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Dans son esprit, elle essayait vainement de ne pas mêler ses cauchemars à la terrible vision.

Au bout du couloir, se tenait la petite Isadora Lestrange. Et au bout de sa baguette, le jeune Harper était plié en deux au sol. Son corps s'arcboutait sous l'effet du sortilège de torture que lui infligeait l'enfant. A leur côté, deux autres Serpentard se tenaient là, incapable du moindre geste, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire. Ils restaient simplement là, incapables de détourner les yeux du sinistre spectacle, captivés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Hermione était tout aussi immobile qu'eux, les yeux rivés sur le duo, son cerveau enregistrant le moindre angle que prenaient les membres du jeune homme au sol, la moindre intonation du cri qui s'échappait en continu de ses lèvres sanglantes. Sans doute les avait-il mordues alors qu'il ne contrôlait plus les mouvements erratiques de son corps.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour les en empêcher, les cauchemars d'Hermione se matérialisaient peu à peu devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de voir Bellatrix derrière l'enfant qui la guidait pour lui apprendre le bon geste. Elle avait l'impression que son corps figé était pris en étau dans les chaînes qui l'avaient maintenue dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy.

Et toujours, le rire fou de Bellatrix parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles, réussissant presque l'exploit de recouvrir les hurlements de douleur d'Harper.

\- Expelliarmus !

La voix forte de Severus résonna dans son dos, emplie de colère. La baguette de l'enfant s'envola pour atterrir plus loin, au bout du couloir, dans un bruit sourd auquel personne ne sembla prêter attention. Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Severus passer à côté d'elle pour s'approcher de l'enfant, la démarche raide, colérique. Elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la fillette derrière laquelle elle voyait parfaitement Bellatrix, si bien qu'elle n'était plus bien sûre que la mangemort soit effectivement morte. Elle la voyait tendre la main, indiquant la prochaine cible du doigt à sa fille.

Elle revoyait Bellatrix dans ses cauchemars qui torturait Severus et Sirius dans le couloir du 12 Grimmauld Place, par sa faute. Elle voyait le corps tremblant de l'homme allongé au sol, qui se mêlait à l'image de celui de Sirius. Et elle voyait finalement Severus, qui avançait droit sur eux de son pas rapide, faisant rire d'autant plus la mangemort qui ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.

\- Non !

Hermione n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva entre l'enfant et l'homme, prête à souffrir à sa place. Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de nouveau la vision de son homme torturé et ses cris. Elle essaya de le pousser en arrière pour qu'il s'en aille.

Severus fut quelque peu déstabilisé par le geste de la jeune fille qui le repoussa. Elle-même savait qu'elle agissait n'importe comment. L'enfant était désarmée. Bellatrix était morte. Mais l'angoisse qui l'étreignait était, elle, bien trop vraie. Et la frontière entre cauchemars et réalité ne lui avait jamais semblée aussi ténue.

Elle aperçut la petite Lestrange se précipiter vers eux. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, se préparant à l'impact, anticipant la douleur qui ne saurait tarder. Elle buta contre le torse de Severus qui recula un peu sous l'impact. Elle aurait voulu fuir le couloir, partir loin du fantôme de la femme qui l'avait torturée et qui la hantait depuis.

Mais Severus la retenait au niveau du bras, pour lui éviter de chuter. Hermione ne put retenir un cri quand la fillette s'accrocha à ses jambes. Elle lui lança un regard terrifié mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas, les yeux rivés sur Severus.

L'homme prit les choses en main. D'un mouvement brusque, il poussa Hermione en arrière. Il se doutait lui avoir fait mal mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne broncha pas non plus. Il se pencha alors vers la petite Lestrange qui avait perdu son abri dans les jambes de la jeune femme et qui paraissait terrifiée.

\- Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Il regarda les trois Serpentard toujours au bout du couloir. Il s'approcha d'eux en emmenant la fillette avec lui. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse près d'Hermione. Il se pencha sur le corps d'Harper, toujours allongé au sol, tremblant. Il fit apparaître un brancard d'un coup de baguette sur lequel il allongea le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

\- On s'amusait… et puis elle est devenue folle. Elle l'a torturé !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Vous vous _amusiez_ ?

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un nouveau regard. _La loi du silence était bien trop marquée chez ses serpents_, pensa Severus sombrement. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire que d'attendre qu'ils se décident à révéler ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Pas quand il avait un de ses élèves dont le corps tremblait encore d'avoir reçu un Doloris prolongé. Et surtout pas quand Hermione semblait entièrement perdue dans les ténèbres de son esprit. Pas alors qu'il lui avait promis de l'aider.

\- Vous vous expliquerez avec la directrice.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fillette Lestrange avant de réaliser avec un grondement qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers le reste du couloir et l'observa se cacher derrière les jambes d'une Hermione figée de terreur. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les images qui se jouaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il voyait d'ici les tremblements de ses membres. Il s'approcha d'elles dangereusement.

\- Non… non… non… non…, entendit-il Hermione supplier à son approche.

\- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne pas les laisser faire. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, pleurnichait l'enfant à ses côtés.

Severus attrapa la petite par le bras, ignorant le cri de douleur et de surprise qu'elle poussa.

\- Miss Granger, allez dans mon bureau et attendez-moi là-bas.

Il chercha ses yeux du regard. Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer sa crise de panique tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait l'abandonner ainsi au milieu du couloir. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya un patronus à Sirius pour qu'il la rejoigne dans son bureau. Il en envoya un second à Minerva pour qu'elle le retrouve à l'infirmerie.

Il observa Hermione prendre le chemin de son bureau avant de se détourner. Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire d'autres rencontres malencontreuses en chemin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit en état de faire face. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie également mais… Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait révéler dans l'état dans lequel elle semblait se trouver. Et surtout, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'apprécierait pas être forcée à se confier.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui les baguettes situées au sol. Il en reçu trois et hésita un instant en apercevant celle d'Hermione dans le lot. Il soupira avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa robe. Il reporta son attention sur les deux Serpentard toujours debout.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il fit léviter le brancard jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tenant toujours la petite Lestrange par la main pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et découvrit Mrs Pomfresh en grande conversation avec McGonagall. D'un geste de baguette, il déposa le corps de Harper sur un lit. L'infirmière se précipita à son chevet pour le soigner.

Severus s'approcha ensuite d'un second lit plus éloigné et y fit grimper la petite Lestrange sans aucune délicatesse. L'enfant pleurait. Minerva rouspéta quelque peu face au traitement qu'il infligeait à la fillette avant de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était plus que rare de voir des échauffourées entre membres d'une seule maison. Severus désigna les deux autres Serpentard d'un signe de tête.

\- Il va falloir leur demander à eux deux pour les détails. Je suis arrivé dans le couloir tandis que Lestrange était en train de lancer un Doloris sur Harper.

Sa voix était mordante. Minerva ne put retenir un petit cri de stupeur tandis que son regard déviait sur l'enfant qui pleurait toujours dans son lit. Mrs Pomfresh grommelait sur l'inconscience de cette enfant et sur le fait que son métier n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était autrefois tandis qu'elle donnait une potion à Harper pour calmer les effets secondaires du Doloris.

\- Comment une enfant de onze ans peut-elle connaître et lancer un sortilège de torture ? questionna McGonagall d'une voix faible.

\- Vous oubliez qui était sa mère.

La remarque de Severus ramena le silence pendant quelques secondes, uniquement troublé par les pleurs de la fillette.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute… Hermione m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je les laisse faire… Je l'ai juste écoutée…, réussit à dire l'enfant entre deux pleurs.

\- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? s'étonna Minerva.

La fillette hocha la tête. Severus grogna intérieurement.

\- Ils ne font que m'embêter depuis la rentrée. Elle m'a dit de ne pas les laisser faire…

Minerva lança un regard étonné à Severus. Celui-ci maudissait la fillette en pensées tandis qu'il pensait à la jeune femme qui devait l'attendre dans son bureau. Il s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel il allait la retrouver.

\- Miss Lestrange, ce genre de sortilèges est formellement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, et même en dehors.

\- Je suis désolée ! Je ne le referai plus, promis, je ne savais pas..., chouinait l'enfant.

Severus se demanda un instant comment cette fillette toute terrifiée et tremblante, en pleurs, avait pu lancer un sortilège de torture aussi efficace. Il laissa Minerva gérer la situation et s'approcha de Mrs Pomfresh qui se tenait toujours aux côtés de Harper.

\- Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais il semble qu'il réagisse bien à la potion. Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves et nous verrons demain matin dans quel état il se trouvera. Une chance que le sortilège n'ait pas été maintenu plus longtemps.

L'homme hocha la tête. Il se retourna vers la directrice qui interrogeait à présent les deux autres Serpentard. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'impliquer plus mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pas ce soir. Pas dans de telles conditions. Il s'approcha tout de même d'eux en prenant sur lui. La soirée allait être longue.

De son côté, Hermione marcha lentement dans le couloir vers le bureau de Severus. Ses membres tremblaient tandis que les images de ce qui venait de se passer ne cessaient de jouer devant ses yeux. Le rire de Bellatrix ne voulait pas la quitter. Plus elle l'entendait, plus la peur étreignait son cœur et plus le son semblait s'amplifier, emplissant l'air tout autour d'elle. Elle s'enfermait dans un cercle vicieux et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment en trouver la sortie, pour peu qu'elle existât.

\- Granger ?

La voix résonna dans le couloir, en provenance de derrière la jeune femme, augmentant encore la panique qu'elle ressentait. Elle se laissa faiblement tomber au sol, sans même se préoccuper de ses genoux qui frappèrent brusquement la pierre, s'écorchant au passage. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, perdue dans ses souvenirs d'autant plus douloureux.

Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. Toutes les miettes de barrières mentales qu'elle avait vaguement réussi à construire s'étaient effondrées, brisant la limite entre la réalité et les cauchemars.

\- Granger, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix était prudente. La jeune femme tressaillit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

\- Non… non, non, non… Ce n'est pas la vraie… Non, ce n'est pas la vraie…

Les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle parlait du fantôme de Bellatrix qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter ou si elle ne faisait que répéter par réflexe ce qu'elle avait prononcé au manoir Malfoy à propos de l'épée de Gryffondor. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri quand elle sentit une deuxième main tomber sur son épaule et qu'elle se sentit être légèrement secouée.

\- Granger, regarde-moi, c'est Théodore Nott… Regarde-moi Granger, tu ne risques rien… Respire profondément.

La voix était plus douce qu'au départ. Une partie du cerveau de la jeune femme lui cria qu'elle était ridicule, qu'elle devait se reprendre. Elle était bien moins grosse que la part qui lui hurlait qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle devait fuir pour ne plus souffrir. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien incapable de bouger, attendant le prochain sort qui ne manquerait pas de s'abattre sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

La voix forte de Sirius fit se retourner Théodore d'un coup en lâchant Hermione. Celle-ci se laissa glisser encore un peu plus contre le sol, espérant pouvoir disparaître dedans. Ses membres tremblaient tant qu'ils n'étaient de toute façon plus capables de la porter.

\- Elle fait une crise de panique, expliqua rapidement Nott. Je l'ai trouvée comme ça ! ajouta-t-il rapidement sous le regard suspicieux de Sirius qui avait accouru dès qu'il avait eu le message de Severus.

\- Je vais m'en occuper merci, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, lui répondit Sirius. Pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque compris ?

Le Serpentard lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme recroquevillée au sol avant de s'éloigner sur un hochement de tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner tout de même au bout du couloir pour voir le professeur s'accroupir au sol devant Hermione. Il se détourna rapidement et prit le chemin de sa salle commune, réellement perturbé par ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Sirius posa délicatement sa main sous le menton d'Hermione pour la forcer à relever la tête. La jeune fille tressaillit au contact mais n'eut pas la force de résister. Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de l'homme accroupi devant elle sans parvenir à le reconnaître.

Sa vision était floue des larmes qui s'échappaient en torrent de ses yeux. Sirius soupira avant de saisir sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège à la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'endorme quelque temps. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'évanouissait dans les bras de Sirius qui la porta jusqu'aux appartements de Severus, bien plus près que son bureau.

Il la déposa sur le canapé du salon, lança un rapide sortilège pour soigner ses genoux et s'installa autour de la table située derrière. Il se servit un grand verre de Whisky, réellement choqué par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir de la jeune femme. Il laissa son regard dériver sur la brune. Pour la première fois, il réalisait pleinement les démons qui la hantaient.

Ce qu'il avait perçu au fond de ses prunelles ambrées, c'était pire que le regard de bien des prisonniers d'Azkaban. C'était de la folie à l'état pur, de la terreur brute, de la résignation. C'était la perte de tout repère, l'impression d'être condamné et que même le spectre de la mort ne pourrait apporter délivrance.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé et craignait le pire en espérant que Severus revienne rapidement de l'infirmerie où il lui avait indiqué se rendre pour accompagner d'autres élèves.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans le canapé, sous le regard inquiet de Sirius avant qu'elle ne semble réaliser où elle se trouvait. L'homme l'observa poser la main sur un tee-shirt de Severus qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé. Il ne put que s'étonner lorsqu'il la vit se rallonger en serrant le tee-shirt contre son cœur et en le humant.

_Peut-être que la jeune femme s'était finalement bien plus attachée à eux qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé_.

Sirius fit un peu de bruit pour faire connaître sa présence dans la pièce à Hermione et la jeune fille se redressa immédiatement. Elle lui lança un regard hagard avant que l'inquiétude ne reprenne sa place sur son visage quand elle sembla finalement le reconnaître.

\- Où est Severus ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- À l'infirmerie…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la jeune femme avait sauté sur ses pieds et se précipitait vers la porte sous le regard surpris de l'homme. Le tableau d'entrée pivota alors que la jeune fille n'en était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle tomba sur ses fesses en reculant pour ne pas heurter la porte et releva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Severus lui lança un regard plus qu'étonné, restant figé quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Encore en train d'essayer de me voler un tee-shirt, miss Granger ?

Sa petite blague tomba à plat devant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Hermione se releva et sauta dans ses bras, abandonnant le haut au sol. L'homme eut tout juste le réflexe d'avancer un peu pour que le tableau se referme derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas de spectateur inopportun. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra quelque peu contre lui, dans un geste protecteur.

Hermione s'écarta quelques secondes plus tard tandis que Severus essayait d'ignorer le regard surpris et interrogateur que Sirius posait sur eux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait encore te blesser. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir te torturer de nouveau. J'ai eu tellement peur…

Hermione parlait précipitamment. Severus attrapa son visage en coupe pour attirer son attention et plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Hermione… Tu sais que Bellatrix n'était pas là ?

Sa voix était très douce. _Ne pas la brusquer_. Hermione rigola jaune en s'écartant de lui.

\- Elle est toujours là. Toujours prête à me hanter.

Severus la rattrapa et la fit se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

\- Hermione, Bellatrix est morte. Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal.

\- Je sais qu'elle est morte ! s'écria Hermione en essayant de s'écarter.

Severus la retenait trop fort pour qu'elle y arrive alors elle détourna la tête.

\- Ça ne l'empêche pas d'y arriver très bien…, murmura-t-elle.

\- Hermione, regarde-moi…, soupira Severus.

La jeune fille obéit plus par réflexe que par envie. Elle croisa le noir des yeux de l'homme avant de sentir qu'il pénétrait son esprit en douceur. Elle essaya de reculer mais il la maintenait fermement.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'homme pour comprendre à quel point la jeune fille allait mal. En quelques secondes, il parcourut ses souvenirs depuis la rentrée, dans lesquels l'ombre de Bellatrix était partout. Il parcourut ses cauchemars qui la hantaient chaque nuit et qui l'empêchaient de dormir. C'était un cercle vicieux. Plus elle pensait à Bellatrix et à ses cauchemars, plus ils avaient d'emprise sur elle tandis qu'elle ne parvenait ni à dormir ni à s'alimenter correctement. Les barrières mentales de la jeune femme n'avaient jamais été à un niveau aussi bas.

Il ressortit délicatement de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci détourna le regard dès qu'elle le put.

\- Sirius va lui préparer quelque chose de consistant à manger puis va prendre ton repas dans la grande salle. Tu pourras prévenir ses amis qu'elle ne les retrouvera pas ce soir. Explique-leur qu'il y a eu une bagarre entre plusieurs Serpentards, impliquant la jeune Lestrange et qu'Hermione a été quelque peu choquée par rapport à son passé au manoir Malfoy. Fais attention à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre, ça doit être l'heure du repas actuellement. Dis-leur qu'ils pourront la voir demain. Je m'occupe d'elle.

L'animagus s'exécuta dans la foulée. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé et était plus qu'inquiet pour Hermione. Malgré son envie de rester près d'elle, pour la protéger, il avait bien conscience que Severus serait peut-être le seul à pouvoir la ramener à la réalité.

\- Reviens plus tard dans la soirée, si tu veux, ajouta finalement Severus avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

Il avait bien conscience que de toute façon Sirius allait s'inquiéter outre mesure pour la jeune femme. Ils avaient partagé trop de choses pour que leur rancœur passée prenne le pas dans une telle situation.

Il installa la jeune femme sur le canapé. Hermione se laissa faire, les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol. Severus posa un plaid sur ses épaules et lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'il fit venir d'un coup de baguette et à laquelle il ajouta quelques gouttes de potion calmante.

\- Bois, ça va t'aider à décompresser.

La jeune femme obéit et attrapa la tasse de ses mains encore quelque peu tremblantes.

\- Hermione, tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça. Il faut que tu manges correctement et que tu parviennes à dormir si tu veux tenir.

Sa voix était douce. Hermione releva finalement les yeux vers lui. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans son regard d'obsidienne avant de répondre.

\- J'ai peur de dormir…, commença-t-elle. Depuis que tu n'es plus là…, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Elle entendit Severus soupirer à côté d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui demandait l'impossible.

\- Hermione, tu sais qu'on ne peut plus continuer comme ça…

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver une solution, le coupa Sirius qui revenait de la cuisine avec un petit plateau, s'attirant un regard noir de Severus. Elle pourrait emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry ou alors on pourrait relier la cheminée de l'appartement des préfets à ton appartement…

\- Black..., gronda Severus en réponse. Toi qui nous as tant poussé à la prudence dans la maison tu voudrais maintenant que tout Poudlard découvre notre relation ?

\- Non, mais si c'est la seule solution pour qu'Hermione réussisse à se reconstruire et à ne plus être dans un tel état, alors je veux bien prendre quelques risques.

Il posa ensuite le plateau sur la petite table de salon et s'éclipsa pour aller dîner dans la grande salle afin d'éviter d'éveiller trop de soupçons quant à son absence combinée à celles de Severus et Hermione.

\- Mange, ordonna Severus à la jeune femme dans la foulée.

Il l'observa se servir sur le plateau et manger doucement tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Sirius. Sa raison lui hurlait à quel point c'était stupide et dangereux. Même si Hermione était majeure, ils restaient leurs professeurs et ce genre de relations était plus qu'interdit. Il savait que les choses tourneraient très mal si quelqu'un venait à les découvrir.

Mais une autre part de lui-même, plus qu'égoïste, avait terriblement envie de retrouver la proximité qu'ils avaient partagée dans la maison. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la maison, il s'était retrouvé seul. Depuis de longues années, il n'avait recherché que cela, éloignant tous les autres, les repoussant, pour ne créer de lien, pour n'avoir à prendre soin que de lui.

En temps de guerre, les proches étaient une faiblesse. Et il avait l'impression d'être en guerre depuis sa naissance. D'abord chez lui avec ses parents et puis ensuite à Poudlard avec les maraudeurs avant finalement de participer à la vraie guerre, avec puis contre Voldemort. Elles avaient toutes des dimensions différentes, il y avait pourtant réagi de la même manière : en s'isolant.

Mais après les mois passés en compagnie de Sirius puis d'Hermione, la solitude l'avait frappée brutalement, douloureusement, après la Victoire. Il s'était attaché à Hermione et à leur relation bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était même quelque peu attaché à la présence de Black. Et surtout, il avait vu la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée dans les yeux éteints de la jeune femme lorsque Sirius l'avait interrompu un peu plus tôt.

La soirée passa lentement pour Severus et Hermione. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci avait mangé, elle avait senti la brume quitter progressivement son esprit, lui rendant les idées plus claires. Elle s'était étonnée elle-même d'avoir sombré à ce point dans ce qui ressemblait fort à de la folie en à peine quelques instants. Severus l'avait rassurée en lui expliquant que c'était dû à l'état de ses protections mentales qui étaient bien trop basses, en partie à cause de son manque de sommeil et de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours.

Ils discutèrent longuement des peurs qui étreignaient la jeune fille, bien qu'elle passât sous silence sa peur que les deux hommes la rejettent. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas partir sur ce sujet. Ils lui avaient tous deux fait comprendre à leur manière que, même s'ils avaient vraiment apprécié leur relation dans la maison, ça n'avait été qu'une passade qui ne pouvait plus continuer.

Ils convinrent que la jeune femme prendrait une gorgée de potion de sommeil sans rêve pour les trois soirs à venir de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se reposer et se reprendre. Elle ne pourrait en prendre plus longtemps pour éviter tout risque de dépendance. En parallèle, ils reprendraient les leçons d'Occlumancie. Bien qu'elle fût légèrement déçue de cette solution, si éloignée de ce qu'avait proposé Sirius, Hermione accepta tout de même, rassurée d'avoir là un moyen de tout de même reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle n'imagina pas une seule seconde ce soir-là que Severus envisageait dans son esprit de réfléchir plus posément à une solution pérenne et sécuritaire qui leur permettrait tout de même de passer leurs nuits ensemble, comme l'avait conseillé Sirius.

Ce dernier vint les rejoindre au moment du couvre-feu. Hermione se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux et elle put s'excuser auprès de ses deux hommes vis-à-vis de son comportement. Cela lui valut des regards noirs lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse à présenter. Ils avaient tous des moments de faiblesse de temps à autre, c'était on ne peut plus normal vu leurs passés respectifs.

Ce fut donc rassuré que Sirius proposa de raccompagner Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils pourraient prétendre s'être croisés lors de leurs patrouilles respectives s'ils croisaient quelqu'un. Severus rendit sa baguette à la jeune femme qui la glissa de nouveau dans la poche située dans sa manche.

Il regarda ensuite Hermione partir, accompagnée de l'animagus. Puis il resta de longues minutes, assis dans son fauteuil, à réfléchir à la situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Hermione souffre tant. Bien sûr, il avait vu qu'elle allait mal depuis la rentrée mais… _Se serait-il trompé sur les raisons qui mettaient la brune dans un tel état ?_

Tout ça semblait moins dû à ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans la maison, et les circonstances amères qui avaient signé la fin de leur relation, qu'aux cauchemars qui la hantaient depuis son passage au Manoir Malfoy. Tout ce contre quoi il lui avait promis, un soir, de la protéger, alors qu'elle était venue le rejoindre dans son lit.

Il avait cru que s'éloigner d'elle serait la meilleure chose à faire, pour elle. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. _Avait-il eu peur ?_ Était-ce ça qui l'avait poussé à tenir la jeune fille à l'écart, pour ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences ? _A quel point était-il lâche vis-à-vis de cette situation ?_

Il s'étonna lorsque des coups retentirent sur le tableau de l'entrée de ses appartements, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Il s'y rendit d'un pas hésitant, désirant juste aller se coucher.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en voyant Sirius de l'autre côté du portrait fut une puissante vague d'inquiétude. _Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis les quelques minutes où l'homme était parti avec Hermione ?_

Il se reprit toutefois rapidement en analysant l'air indécis plus que paniqué de son ancienne Némésis. Severus l'invita à entrer d'un signe de tête et il leur servit un verre de Whisky chacun. Sirius l'accepta en soupirant.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, Severus.

L'usage du prénom surprit quelque peu le maître des potions mais il passa outre. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

\- Je sais..., soupira-t-il simplement en retour, en buvant une longue gorgée de whisky.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur dans la maison…

Severus but une seconde gorgée de whisky avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme. Ils y étaient finalement. L'un d'eux osait enfin dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tous tout bas. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Leurs raisons respectives leur hurlaient sans cesse que tout cela avait été ridicule et inconscient. _Qu'avaient-ils tous cherché là-dedans ?_ Tout les séparait, aussi bien Sirius et lui-même, qu'eux deux avec Hermione. Rien n'aurait dû les lier.

Et pourtant, lui-même n'arrivait pas à regretter. Malgré toutes les convenances, Hermione l'avait marqué. Il avait apprécié leur jeu de séduction et leurs ébats partagés. Il avait apprécié les regards qu'elle posait sur lui, sur eux, malgré leurs lourds passés, comme si tout le reste ne comptait pas. Il avait apprécié la simplicité de leurs échanges, son intelligence. Et au-delà de ça, il avait développé très rapidement un certain instinct protecteur envers cette jeune femme qui semblait à la fois si forte et si fragile.

\- Je sais Sirius…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre, s'étonnant presque de la facilité avec laquelle le prénom de l'homme passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas énoncer à voix haute tous les doutes qui le saisissaient.

\- Non Severus. Je ne dis pas qu'on a fait une erreur en partageant les moments qu'on a partagés avec Hermione, aussi dangereux et inconscient que ça ait été..., corrigea Sirius en devinant le cheminement de pensées du maître des potions.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard intrigué, pas bien sûr de là où voulait en venir l'animagus.

\- On a fait une erreur quand on a cru que tout ceci ne serait qu'un jeu, une passade.

Ce fut Sirius cette fois-ci qui but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré qui emplissait son verre. Severus resta quelques secondes interloqué, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Il partageait l'avis de l'homme quant au fait que malgré ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, il s'était bien plus attaché à elle qu'il ne l'aurait même pensé. Mais il savait que leur relation ne pouvait continuer à présent, quand bien même l'aurait-il voulu. Et il était aussi quelque peu étonné que Sirius se livre ainsi à lui sur ses propres sentiments, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés.

Mais encore une fois, Sirius le surprit en continuant, l'emmenant sur des réflexions qu'il n'avait lui-même pas osé mener. Lui ouvrant les yeux sur des faits qu'il avait préféré occulter, pour rendre les choses plus simples.

\- N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle s'est attachée à nous ? N'as-tu pas remarqué les regards qu'elle pose toujours sur nous, les gestes qu'elle a envers nous ? N'as-tu pas remarqué comment elle semble reprendre vie uniquement lorsqu'elle est avec nous ?

Severus détourna les yeux. Son regard tomba sur le tee-shirt que la jeune femme avait abandonné au sol. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse s'être attachée à eux. Et pourtant, ce n'étaient pas les signes qui manquaient quand il y réfléchissait. Mais il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Parce que c'était plus simple de s'éloigner d'elle s'il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger et surtout, elle méritait bien mieux que deux vieux hommes aux passés compliqués.

\- Je crains que ça n'ait pas été qu'un jeu pour Hermione. Et je crois bien qu'on n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis.

\- Elle mérite mieux que deux autres âmes brisées.

\- On est tous un peu brisés… Malgré tout, certaines pièces s'emboîtent, tout simplement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Sirius ? s'énerva Severus sans bien savoir pourquoi. Crier notre relation sur tous les toits ? C'est Azkaban qui nous attend et le déshonneur pour elle. Veux-tu qu'elle soit exclue de la société par notre faute ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais je ne supporte pas de la voir décrépir lentement…

\- Moi non plus Sirius…, soupira Severus. Mais je ne vois aucun moyen pour lui permettre de passer du temps avec nous sans que Minerva ne soit au courant.

\- Alors peut-être devrions-nous lui en parler.

Severus le regarda, interloqué.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous permettrait de garder le secret Sirius ?

\- Je ne dis pas qu'on devrait tout lui raconter. Mais tu pourrais aller lui parler, lui expliquer que lorsqu'on était dans la maison, tu as donné des cours d'Occlumancie à Hermione pour qu'elle surmonte ce qu'elle a vécu au manoir Malfoy.

Sirius marqua une petite pause pour s'assurer que Severus l'écoutait avec attention. Il reprit ensuite le fil des réflexions qu'il avait menées pendant le repas.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire qu'elle était présente lorsque la fille de Bellatrix, qui l'a torturée au manoir, a été retrouvée en train de torturer un autre élève. Tu pourrais lui expliquer comment tu as dû gérer la crise de panique d'Hermione. Et comment tu penses qu'il serait bénéfique pour elle de reprendre des cours d'Occlumancie avec toi.

De nouveau, Sirius fit une pause, pesant ses mots. Severus le regardait fixement. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux d'un noir terne.

\- Minerva n'est pas aveugle, elle a bien dû remarquer qu'Hermione n'allait pas très bien depuis la rentrée. Et pour éviter tout problème potentiel quant au fait qu'une Gryffondor traîne un peu trop souvent dans les couloirs des cachots, tu pourrais proposer qu'elle relie vos cheminées respectives, avec ton bureau, en précisant que tu placerais une protection pour qu'Hermione ne puisse venir que lorsque tu le lui autoriserais.

\- Et tu ne crois pas que Minerva va trouver ça étrange que je me mette soudainement à m'inquiéter pour une Gryffondor ?

\- Pas si tu insistes sur le fait que tu sais à quel point il peut être difficile de reprendre sa vie en main suite à une séance de torture, encore plus lorsqu'elle est infligée par Bellatrix.

Severus but une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky. C'était complètement fou. Mais c'était bien pensé, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à l'autre homme de vive voix.

\- Tu sais à quoi on s'expose si quelqu'un finit par découvrir la vérité ?

\- Au point où on en est, Severus… Si ça peut l'aider, ça vaut le coup de tenter. Elle a encore toute sa vie devant elle.

\- Justement ! Tu sais que ça ne va pas diminuer l'attachement que tu penses qu'elle nous porte ?

\- Je sais… Et je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, comme ce qu'on a partagé dans la maison. Mais je sais aussi qu'on est tous les deux incapables de renoncer à elle et de l'abandonner à son sort. Elle n'est pas la seule à s'être attachée Severus…

Le maître des potions ne lui répondit pas, détournant le regard. Cette conversation était beaucoup trop sentimentale à son goût. Il finit son verre de whisky d'une traite avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Sirius fit de même avant de finalement prendre congé de son collègue, ancien ennemi, ami, amant, peu importait les termes, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de définir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Il doutait même qu'un mot existe pour ça.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir. La potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle va prendre nous laisse un peu de temps mais je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que ça ne règlera rien tout seul…

Il quitta les appartements sur ses quelques mots, laissant le maître des potions pensif. Ce dernier alla se coucher près de deux heures plus tard, perdu dans ses pensées quant à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Désolée pour mon jour de retard pour la publication, j'avais un vilain mal de crâne hier qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher de la journée et je n'étais donc pas trop dans de bonnes conditions pour poster... Mais voici le chapitre suivant où il se passe quand même pas mal de choses ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que l'attente valait le coup, il marque encore un nouveau (petit) tournant dans l'histoire !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier tous pour suivre cette histoire et plus particulièrement tous ceux qui me laissent une petite review !

J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien et je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

A la semaine prochaine !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : C'est vrai que Ron ne capte pas trop le problème (ou bien il ne le laisse pas paraître en tout cas ^^). Pour ce qui est de Théo et Draco, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment mais il vont jouer un rôle assez important dans la suite (reste à voir dans quel camp ils se trouveront ;p). En tout cas, merci à toi pour ta review hebdomadaire :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	19. Confidences

**Chapitre 18 :**** Confidences**

_Elle n'était pas une femme romantique. Non. Elle était une femme seule qui avait des rêves. Et elle rêvait d'être avec quelqu'un. Elle cherchait une épaule contre laquelle se caler, une bouche à embrasser, un bras auquel se pendre pour traverser la rue quand les voitures klaxonnent, une oreille attentive pour y verser des confidences idiotes, quelqu'un avec qui regarder Eatsenders à la télé. Le genre de feuilleton crétin qu'on regarde justement quand on est amoureux, donc stupide._

_\- Katherine Pancol, Les écureuils de Central Park sont tristes le lundi_

* * *

Le lendemain soir, veille de weekend, Severus se tenait devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Il soupira un grand coup avant de monter les escaliers, finalement décidé à tenter de discuter du cas d'Hermione avec la directrice.

Il en ressortit plus d'une heure plus tard, soulagé. Minerva avait accepté. Il avait dû jouer la carte des sentiments, dévoiler à quel point lui-même avait du mal à se remettre de la séance de torture que Bellatrix et Voldemort lui avaient infligée. Mais ça valait le coup. Parce qu'il allait pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione. Il allait pouvoir la protéger de ses cauchemars.

Le matin-même, Hermione avait retrouvé un Ron et un Harry plus qu'inquiets au petit déjeuner. Elle leur avait expliqué rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et avait menti en racontant que le professeur lui avait donné une potion pour qu'elle dorme directement ensuite, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pu les rejoindre dans la soirée de la veille. Ils n'avaient pas insisté lorsqu'elle leur avait indiqué qu'elle allait prendre des cours d'Occlumancie avec Snape, bien conscients que la jeune fille avait plus de mal qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, à surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sentaient coupables de l'avoir laissée au manoir Malfoy. Ils avaient été prêts à y retourner le jour même, si Bill ne les avait pas empêchés. Depuis, ils n'osaient lui en parler, de peur qu'elle ne leur en veuille de l'avoir laissée seule là-bas. Ils ne savaient pas comment aborder les choses.

Là encore, ils avaient passé sous silence tout ce pour quoi ils ne trouvaient pas les mots, lui indiquant tout de même que si elle avait besoin de parler de tout ça, ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Elle les avait rassurés d'un sourire et leur avait promis qu'elle n'oublierait pas, mais qu'elle espérait beaucoup des séances d'Occlumancie avec Snape.

Pendant la journée du vendredi, Hermione n'avait croisé aucun de ses deux hommes. À peine avait-t-elle remarqué leurs regards qui s'attardaient sur elle lors des repas pour vérifier qu'elle mangeait correctement de nouveau.

Ayant finalement passé une nuit complète et reposante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme avait eu l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve et de retrouver enfin pleinement la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit. Cela l'avait rassurée sur son état alors qu'elle avait eu l'impression de devenir folle depuis quelques jours.

Le premier weekend de l'année scolaire arriva finalement. Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'une seule semaine était passée depuis la rentrée, tant elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu nombre choses depuis lors.

Ce fut néanmoins apaisée qu'elle retrouva Ginny le samedi après-midi. Elle l'invita à venir avec elle dans sa chambre pour qu'elles soient à l'aise pour discuter. Hermione avait quelque peu appréhendé les questions que la rouquine pourrait lui poser mais s'était finalement rassurée, espérant trouver là un moyen de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent donc la table de la grande salle dès leur déjeuner terminé. Hermione guida son amie jusqu'à sa chambre et lui fit faire un rapide tour des lieux à son arrivée dans la pièce. En chemin, elles s'étaient arrêtées pour demander du thé et des petits biscuits aux elfes de maison afin de pouvoir grignoter en papotant.

Elles s'installèrent à même le lit de la brune dont Ginny s'extasia sur sa grandeur, comparé au petit lit simple qu'elle avait elle-même à sa disposition. Hermione rit légèrement en servant deux tasses de thé et elles commencèrent par discuter de tout et de rien avant que Ginny ne ramène rapidement le sujet qui l'intéressait sur la table.

\- Alors ! Raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé en Australie !

Hermione rougit quelque peu, légèrement gênée avant de commencer par lui raconter comment elle avait été heureuse et immensément soulagée de retrouver ses parents.

\- Mais tu sais, ils devaient travailler donc la plupart du temps, j'étais seule pendant la journée et je me suis pas mal baladée… Comme il fait vraiment super chaud en Australie, je me suis régulièrement arrêtée dans des bars pour boire un coup et me mettre au frais.

\- C'est donc dans un bar que tu les as rencontrés ? demanda Ginny avec un petit gloussement.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, recrachant le mensonge qu'elle avait préparé le matin même pour la jeune fille.

\- C'est ça ! Je les ai rencontrés une fin de matinée. On a beaucoup parlé, on a même déjeuné ensemble du coup. C'était deux sorciers Australiens, du coup on a comparé un peu la vie entre ici et là-bas.

\- Deux ? Eh bien dis donc Hermione ! se moqua gentiment Ginny. Quels âges avaient-ils ?

\- Euh… Ils été bien plus âgés que nous…

\- T'inquiètes pas Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne te jugerai pas ! Dis-moi !

\- Ils avaient tous les deux trente-huit ans..., souffla Hermione, légèrement anxieuse quant à la réaction qu'aurait son amie.

\- Ah oui quand même ! Tu ne les prends pas au berceau ! rigola Ginny. En même temps, quand on voit les jeunes de notre âge, c'est pas tous les jours facile !

Hermione rit légèrement, rassurée. Elle appréciait pouvoir glisser un maximum de vérités dans son mensonge.

\- Oui, c'était tellement plus simple de leur parler de tout et de rien. L'avantage c'est que je n'avais pas peur qu'ils me jugent ou qu'ils se moquent de moi. Et puis, c'est assez agréable de voir que des hommes plus âgés s'intéressent à toi, c'est… valorisant je dirai !

\- Je te comprends ! Mais alors comment en êtes-vous arrivés… Jusqu'où vous avez été d'ailleurs ?

\- Euh… On a été jusqu'au bout je dirai…, rougit Hermione sous le rire de son amie. Je les ai revus plusieurs fois et on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Tu sais après la guerre et tout ça, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de pouvoir parler librement de tout ça avec des gens qui n'étaient pas impliqués. Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout a basculé mais on se plaisait tous alors on ne s'est pas privé…

\- Tout le monde était adulte et consentant alors autant sauter le pas c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est l'idée. Et puis comme je savais que ça n'allait pas durer, vu que j'allais rentrer ensuite, je pense que ça a aidé à briser les barrières…

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur de te retrouver comme ça avec deux hommes que tu connaissais à peine ?

\- Non pas vraiment, ils étaient très attentionnés si tu veux tout savoir, rigola Hermione. Leur relation à eux deux était un peu particulière, entre l'amitié et la rancœur… Ils se disputaient souvent mais au final, je crois que c'est ça qui a permis qu'on se retrouve tous les trois. Genre on se dit « bon bah pourquoi pas » et on saute le pas en se disant que l'autre ne jugera pas puisqu'il est autant impliqué.

La brune se sentait un peu nostalgique de repenser à tout ça. Elle essayait de mentir le moins possible à son amie, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dévoiler.

\- C'était bien alors ? Ils ressemblaient à quoi physiquement ? Que je sache qui peut faire craquer notre Hermione ! Enfin s'il faut des hommes matures, tu vas avoir du mal à en trouver ici, à part les professeurs bien sûr, mais ce serait trop bizarre ! ricana Ginny.

\- Oui c'était très bien et ils n'étaient pas des canons de beauté mais ils dégageaient quelque chose tu vois. Le premier avait de longs cheveux, presque noirs, qui tranchaient avec sa peau pâle, ce qui est assez rare en Australie mais il n'est pas originaire de là-bas donc c'est pour ça. Tu vois, même moi avec mon bronzage actuel je passais toujours pour pâle là-bas.

\- Ah oui, en effet, on a pas du tout les mêmes référentiels en fait, rigola Ginny.

\- Clairement ! Donc, pour reprendre, il était assez grand, les deux en vrai, ils faisaient près d'une tête de plus que moi.

\- En même temps, c'est pas comme si tu étais très grande déjà à la base, se moqua la rousse en rigolant, ce qui lui valut un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

\- Si tu continues à te moquer, je vais m'arrêter là hein, fit semblant de bouder Hermione.

\- Roh allez Hermione, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça sur ma faim !

\- Mh... Tu sais moi, je m'en fiche un peu...

Ginny la bouscula un peu en poussant de sa main sur l'épaule de la brune et celle-ci rit en retour avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Où en étais-je ? Le premier donc.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être me dire leurs prénoms comme ça se serait plus simple.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione en cherchant à toute vitesse. Le premier s'appelait John et le second Éric.

\- John et Éric, ok ! Ensuite ?

\- Donc John... Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé mais son corps était ferme et bien dessiné quand même, plutôt dans la normale tu vois. Mais surtout, il avait des yeux sombres incroyables. Genre la plupart du temps, ils semblaient froids mais quand tu passes cette première barrière et que tu découvres toutes les émotions qui brûlent derrière, tu te sens forcément bouleversée et un peu privilégiée aussi qu'il se livre à toi ainsi tu vois. Il a un peu un caractère de cochon mais il est prêt à beaucoup pour les gens à qui il tient.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as fait partie de cette catégorie pendant un temps au moins, Hermione, vu comment tu me le décris, intervint Ginny en remarquant le ton mélancolique et un peu triste de son amie. Je suis presque sûre que tu en fait encore partie.

\- Peut-être..., soupira la brune en retour. Enfin bon... Le second, Éric donc, avait aussi des cheveux longs. Je crois que j'ai un faible pour ça quand j'y réfléchi, rigola Hermione.

Ginny rigola à son tour et l'atmosphère un peu lourde qui régnait dans la pièce se détendit de nouveau.

\- Ses cheveux étaient châtains et il avait une légère barbe, type barbe de trois jours tu vois. Il avait des yeux gris très profond, je crois que je fais une fixette sur les yeux des gens en fait... Bref, il était assez musclé, surtout ses bras, c'était hyper agréable quand il me serrait dans ses bras... Rah ! Je crois qu'ils me manquent un peu...

\- Oh Hermione !

Ginny s'empressa de se rapprocher de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire, profitant du geste pour apaiser les sentiments tortueux qui l'étreignaient. Elle était un peu gênée de mentir à son amie mais en vérité, ça lui faisait aussi beaucoup de bien de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un, même si elle ne dévoilait pas tout. Ça lui permettait aussi de faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ce qu'elle ressentait toujours actuellement.

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et un doux sourire étirait les lèvres de la rouquine. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire à son tour et reprit son récit après avoir bu un peu de thé.

\- Que dire d'autre ? Ils étaient toujours hyper bien habillés, style petit pantalon en toile et chemise légère, parce qu'il fait toujours chaud là-bas. Mais du coup, ils étaient toujours agréables à regarder. Ils avaient ce petit truc en plus tu vois qui m'empêchait de détourner le regard, une certaine prestance.

\- Ce sont des sang-purs ?

\- Un sang-pur et un sang-mêlé. Mais là-bas, le statut sanguin n'a quasiment aucune valeur, lui révéla Hermione en se basant sur une discussion qu'elle avait réellement eu avec un sorcier local. Ils ne font aucune distinction à partir de ça, c'était vraiment agréable, surtout après la guerre qu'on a vécue.

\- Ça doit changer, c'est sûr !

\- Oui, c'est sûr, ça m'a permis de relativiser aussi sur ma place dans ce monde en tant que née-moldue.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles avant que Ginny n'enchaîne.

\- Pas trop déçue alors d'avoir dû rentrer ?

\- Un peu…, avoua Hermione. J'avoue que je me suis attachée bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé. Ils m'ont apporté beaucoup et ça été dur de leur dire au revoir…

\- Peut-être pourras-tu les revoir après Poudlard…, chuchota son amie dans un souffle.

\- Peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils en aient envie, ni même qu'on pourrait reprendre notre relation là où on l'a laissée..., soupira Hermione avec une pointe de tristesse. Les circonstances étaient particulières, l'idée de départ n'était pas de s'attacher… Je pense bien être la seule à m'être laissée prendre au piège des sentiments…

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils tiennent quand même à toi, essaya de la rassurer Ginny.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste, persuadée du contraire. Ses deux hommes étaient protecteurs envers elle, ils se sentaient sans doute responsables, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent ressentir autre chose. En partie à cause de leur différence d'âge, en partie à cause de leurs passés respectifs et en partie parce qu'ils étaient bien plus responsables qu'elle.

Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attachés à elle en si peu de temps. Elle-même ignorait comment elle avait fait, outre le fait que, comme elle l'avait annoncé à Ginny, ils lui avaient apporté tant qu'elle avait pu se reconstruire sur les bases de leur relation. Peut-être était-elle seulement attachée à l'image qu'elle se faisait de celle qu'elle était avec eux.

\- Et toi alors avec Harry ? questionna Hermione pour changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien, les choses iraient certainement bien plus vite si on avait une chambre privée et un aussi grand lit ! rigola Ginny.

Hermione rit légèrement et la tristesse et la mélancolie qu'elle ressentait passèrent en second plan alors qu'elle écoutait son amie lui raconter avec plus de détails que la fois précédente ses tentatives pour attirer Harry à elle.

\- On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas du tout tous les signaux que je peux lui envoyer. Je crois qu'il est toujours gêné vis-à-vis de Ron. Je lui ai dit de lui en parler ce weekend et je crois qu'il va le faire, j'espère…

\- Je lui parlerai si tu veux pour le pousser à aller parler à ton frère, proposa Hermione.

\- C'est gentil oui merci ! Et puis ensuite, reste l'éternel problème de l'intimité…

\- Tu as essayé de voir si la salle sur demande fonctionnait toujours ? Ça pourrait être une bonne façon d'avoir un petit coin douillet pour vous deux…

\- Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! J'irai voir tout à l'heure ! s'extasia Ginny, conquise par l'idée de la jeune femme.

\- Et ensuite, sors le grand jeu, lumière tamisée, lingerie sexy et tout ça, il ne pourra pas résister ! rigola Hermione. Mais ne le brusque pas trop quand même pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur…

\- L'avantage de prendre des hommes plus âgés, c'est qu'au moins ils sont déjà expérimentés !

Les deux jeunes filles gloussèrent de concert. Elles continuèrent de discuter ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se décider à retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour avancer sur leurs devoirs respectifs et retrouver Harry et Ron.

Le soir venu, Hermione était particulièrement nostalgique lorsqu'elle se coucha. Avoir discuté avec Ginny lui avait fait du bien, même si elle se sentait quelque peu coupable d'avoir menti à la jeune fille sur de nombreux détails.

D'un autre côté, cette discussion lui avait fait encore une fois prendre conscience de l'attachement qu'elle avait développé à l'égard de ses deux garçons perdus, comme les avait si justement surnommé Tonks. Elle s'endormit toutefois paisiblement après avoir avalé une gorgée de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Hermione se réveilla relativement tôt le dimanche matin. Elle se rendit à la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, bien consciente que ses amis n'y descendraient pas avant au moins une heure tandis qu'ils devaient profiter de faire une grasse matinée.

Elle laissa son regard voler sur la table des professeurs en pénétrant dans la grande salle et sourit en croisant celui de Sirius qui était en grande conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. Elle s'installa ensuite à sa place habituelle et commença à petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elle fut néanmoins surprise lorsqu'un hibou se posa à côté de son assiette, une petite lettre accrochée à ses pattes.

La jeune femme décrocha l'enveloppe et donna un morceau de bacon au hibou avant de le regarder s'envoler de nouveau. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'enveloppe au sceau de Poudlard. Elle la décacheta et lut rapidement le mot qu'elle contenait. La directrice l'invitait à se rendre dans son bureau dès son petit déjeuner terminé.

Par réflexe, Hermione releva les yeux sur la table des professeurs et remarqua que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas présente. Elle se demanda ce que la femme pouvait bien lui vouloir avant de supposer que tout cela pouvait avoir à faire avec l'altercation qui avait eu lieu dans les cachots trois jours plus tôt.

Elle se dépêcha de finir de manger et se leva pour se rendre au rendez-vous, légèrement anxieuse. La gargouille s'écarta dès qu'elle arriva devant, signe qu'elle était attendue et Hermione laissa les escaliers la mener au bureau directorial.

Elle fut un instant surprise en entrant dans le bureau tandis que le décor avait bien changé depuis que la nouvelle directrice avait pris ses quartiers. Elle n'y était pas allée spécialement souvent du temps de Dumbledore mais le souvenir du bazar organisé qui y régnait en ce temps était inoubliable. A présent, tout était plus net et mieux agencé si bien que la pièce paraissait nettement plus grande, bien que moins chaleureuse peut-être.

Sur un geste de McGonagall, Hermione prit place dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de la femme.

\- Bonjour miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça va bien merci…, répondit simplement Hermione d'une petite voix qui cachait mal le stress qui l'envahissait.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?

Hermione hocha la tête en retour, attentive à ce que la femme allait dire de façon à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait répondre en retour.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez assistée à l'altercation ayant eu lieu entre plusieurs élèves de Serpentard jeudi en fin d'après-midi…, commença la directrice. Pouvez-vous me donner votre version des faits de façon à ce que je puisse corroborer tout cela avec les informations que j'ai déjà pu recueillir ?

\- Euh… Oui… Je… J'allais dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Je lui avais demandé des renseignements concernant mes choix d'orientation pour après Poudlard. Et en chemin, j'ai entendu un cri retentir alors je suis allée voir ce qu'il se passait.

Hermione fit une légère pause pour rassembler ses souvenirs de ce soir-là. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir fournir un récit précis de ce qu'il s'était passé, certains détails lui échappaient totalement alors qu'elle avait été en pleine crise de panique.

\- Quand je suis arrivée, Isadora Lestrange de première année était en train de lancer un sortilège de torture à Tom Harper en sixième année. Il y avait aussi deux autres sixièmes années de Serpentard mais je ne connais pas leurs noms… Le professeur Snape est arrivé juste après moi. Il a dû entendre le cri lui aussi, je suppose. Et ensuite… Il a pris les choses en main…

Elle ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à partir de ce moment-là. Elle se souvenait que les hurlements avaient cessés, laissant un silence froid, même si à ses oreilles le rire de Bellatrix n'avait jamais cessé de résonner. Et puis elle se souvenait vaguement avoir essayé de protéger Severus de Bellatrix… ou de sa fille. Tout était assez confus.

\- Bien, merci miss Granger, ça correspond bien avec les informations que j'ai eues. Pour votre information, la petite Lestrange a été punie mais pas renvoyée pour ce coup-ci.

\- Mieux vaut l'avoir sous surveillance, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Hermione avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

\- En effet, répondit la directrice en pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'a pas choisi ses parents, ni l'éducation qu'ils ont pu lui donner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve orpheline. C'est notre rôle à présent que de lui inculquer des bases saines pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme ses parents…

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle entendait la raison derrière les paroles de la femme. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de l'enfant. Une certaine peur également.

\- Miss Lestrange m'a indiqué que vous lui aviez conseillé de ne pas se laisser faire par ses camarades ?

\- Elle a mal interprété mes paroles…, confia Hermione. Il semble que sa lignée ne plaise pas à tout le monde, même chez les Serpentards. Ou peut-être que son caractère effacé et faible n'est pas spécialement bien perçu. Dans tous les cas, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un professeur s'ils s'en prenaient à elle, _pour ne pas les laisser faire_…

\- Je vois, répondit simplement McGonagall.

Un silence passa avant que la directrice ne reprenne la parole, hésitante.

\- J'imagine que ça n'a pas été un événement facile à vivre pour vous également, après ce que sa mère vous a fait subir…

Hermione se renferma instinctivement, pour se protéger. Elle baissa le regard sur ses genoux.

\- Ça va…, souffla-t-elle, peu désireuse de rentrer dans des détails supplémentaires.

Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler lorsqu'elle avait été secourue, elle n'avait pas plus envie d'en parler à présent. Encore moins avec les membres de l'Ordre qui l'avaient enfermée et ne s'étaient pas le moins du monde souciés des séquelles psychologiques qu'elle pouvait avoir.

\- Le professeur Snape m'a expliqué qu'il vous donnait des cours d'Occlumancie lorsque vous étiez au 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione releva la tête vers la femme, étonnée que Severus lui ait raconté cela. Elle fut légèrement inquiète pendant un temps que l'homme ait demandé à Minerva de prendre sa relève ou de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait lui enseigner à fermer son esprit.

\- Il a proposé de continuer à vous enseigner cette matière ici si vous le souhaitez, continua la femme sans sembler se rendre compte du trouble qui étreignait Hermione.

Celle-ci fut plus que surprise par les paroles de la directrice. Prudente, elle ne répondit toutefois rien, attendant la suite.

\- Je me doute que vous n'avait pas particulièrement envie de dévoiler au grand jour l'existence de telles leçons et des raisons qui vous pousseraient à les prendre. Aussi, si vous désirez suivre cet enseignement, il est envisageable de relier la cheminée située dans votre appartement de préfet en chef à celle du bureau du professeur Snape. Ainsi, vous pourrez, sur son invitation, vous rendre dans son bureau pour y suivre les leçons. Il aurait bien évidemment tout contrôle sur vos possibilités d'allers et venues.

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, estomaquée par ce que la femme venait de lui apprendre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait poussé Severus à discuter de tout ça avec la directrice.

Peut-être était-ce simplement pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçon quant à leurs rencontres pour les leçons d'Occlumancie que l'homme lui avait indiqué qu'il lui donnerait. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait également que tout cela était lié à la remarque qu'avait faite Sirius quant aux possibilités pour qu'elle puisse se remettre à dormir avec Severus.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire totalement. Sirius les avait tant mis en garde dans la maison qu'elle doutait fortement qu'il les autorise à présent, sachant qu'ils risquaient bien plus gros depuis que les deux hommes étaient devenus ses professeurs. Elle doutait aussi qu'ils aient simplement envie de reprendre leur relation particulière, tel qu'elle l'avait confié à Ginny dans une certaine mesure. Les circonstances étaient bien différentes dans la maison. Mais la petite lueur d'espoir brillait tout de même au fond de son cœur.

\- Je pense que ces leçons seraient nécessaires en effet…, répondit finalement Hermione d'une petite voix en gardant les yeux baissés vers le sol.

\- Alors nous allons nous occuper de relier vos cheminées tout de suite, comme cela, vous pourrez commencer dès que le professeur Snape vous fera appeler.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Au-delà de tout ça miss Granger, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi ou vers n'importe quel professeur de l'école si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point un retour à la vie normale peut être difficile après ce que vous avez traversé…

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête, silencieuse. Elle se leva ensuite et suivit Minerva jusqu'aux appartements des préfets-en-chef. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et Minerva s'approcha de la cheminée. Un coup de baguette et une incantation plus tard, l'âtre était relié au bureau du professeur de potions.

La directrice lui indiqua qu'elle allait vérifier avec l'homme pour poser les protections nécessaires, pour que la jeune fille ne puisse pas débarquer à n'importe quel moment dans le bureau du professeur. Hermione n'aurait ensuite plus qu'à voir avec lui quand ils voudraient commencer les leçons et l'organisation qu'ils voudraient mettre en place.

Au départ de la directrice, la brune se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu, l'esprit tout tourné vers l'entrevue qu'elle venait d'avoir avec McGonagall. Les espoirs et les questions tournaient dans son esprit et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait hâte de voir comment aller évoluer la situation. Elle avait une chance de reprendre sa vie en main et peut-être même de renouer avec Sirius et Severus et elle était bien décidée à ne pas la laisser passer.

Lorsque midi arriva, Hermione rangea ses bouquins dans son sac, n'ayant finalement que peu avancé sur ses devoirs. Elle avait au moins profité de sa petite session à la bibliothèque pour mener des recherches sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle s'était déjà renseignée à ce sujet pendant l'été, cherchant un moyen de supprimer l'effet de dépendance de façon à pouvoir profiter de la potion sur un temps plus prolongé et ainsi gagner en autonomie sur sa propre vie.

Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle pour retrouver ses amis. Elle repéra rapidement Ginny qui se tenait pour une fois loin de Ron et Harry, mélangée avec des filles de son année. La rousse jetait régulièrement des regards en direction des deux garçons, comme si elle hésitait à les rejoindre tout en ayant peur de ce dont ils discutaient.

Hermione devina rapidement que le brun s'était finalement décidé à parler au roux de la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur. Elle s'approcha de ses amis tranquillement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante alors que les deux garçons étaient particulièrement silencieux.

\- Oui, répondit froidement Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi ce ton ? lui demanda Hermione en essayant de comprendre pourquoi il semblait si fermé.

\- Parce que je suis si terrifiant que mon meilleur ami n'ose pas me parler. Il a peur que je lui mette un poing dans la figure pour être amoureux de ma sœur.

\- Oh…

Là était donc le problème. Ce n'était pas bien grave. Ron était juste sans doute un peu déçu qu'Harry ait mis autant de temps à venir lui parler. Sans doute que les explications du brun, qui avait dû être quelque peu hésitant et terrifié, n'avaient pas aidé. Mais au moins, le roux n'était pas contre leur histoire, ce dont Hermione était persuadée depuis bien longtemps.

\- Ron je suis désolé… mais avoues quand même que tu n'étais pas tendre avec les anciens petits amis de Gin…, souffla Harry avec un regard désespéré en direction de Hermione.

\- Mais tu n'es pas les autres Harry ! lui répondit Ron. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance à toi. Et puis au pire, je connais tout de ta vie donc si tu lui fais du mal, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

Hermione rit à la remarque du roux. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir en retour.

\- Oh Ron, est-ce que tu entends que tu le menace quand même un peu en disant ça ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est ma sœur quand même !

Hermione rit de plus belle. Elle remarqua que Ginny leur lançait des petits regards curieux et elle lui sourit pour la rassurer. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire en retour.

\- Mais bon honnêtement, tout le monde savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle réagissait à chaque fois qu'on prononçait ton nom ! se moqua Ron vis-à-vis de Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit une petite grimace mais sourit. Il semblait encore un peu mal à l'aise mais était soulagé que son ami ne lui reproche pas de s'être approché un peu trop près de sa sœur.

Le problème réglé, ils finirent de déjeuner dans une bien meilleure ambiance. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi ensemble, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à discuter et travailler sous les ordres d'Hermione.

Le soir venu, la jeune fille se sépara de ses amis au moment du couvre-feu. La journée passée auprès d'eux lui avait fait le plus grand bien et elle se sentait rassérénée pour attaquer la prochaine semaine de cours, espérant tout de même qu'elle serait moins mouvementée que la précédente.

Elle effectua rapidement sa ronde avant de rejoindre sa chambre, un peu plus anxieuse. Elle avait terminé les trois doses de potion de sommeil sans rêves que lui avait fournies Severus et elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter la nuit par ses propres moyens. Elle prit une longue douche bien chaude en rentrant dans sa chambre, essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle s'essuya ensuite et enfila une nuisette en soie avant de quitter la salle de bain. Elle eut un petit temps d''arrêt en découvrant un petit papier au sol devant la cheminée. Elle s'en approcha et sentit son cœur manquer un battement tandis qu'elle reconnaissait l'écriture serrée de Severus.

_Miss Granger, passez dans mon bureau dès que vous trouverez cette note. Nous pourrons discuter de la mise en place des leçons d'Occlumancie._

_Professeur Snape._

Hermione n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle le mot était arrivé mais elle décida de tenter sa chance malgré tout. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas réellement envie de se coucher. Elle enfila un long gilet par-dessus sa nuisette, au cas où, et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, que lui avait laissée la directrice, avant de la lancer dans l'âtre.

Elle pénétra dans les flammes vertes et annonça distinctement le bureau du professeur de potion avant de sentir le tiraillement caractéristique qui l'entraînait vers sa destination. Arrivant en trébuchant quelque peu, elle dépoussiéra rapidement son gilet avant de relever les yeux sur la pièce. Severus était installé à son bureau, il la regardait de haut en bas.

\- J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais venir. Vous savez vous faire désirer miss Granger…, lança l'homme d'une voix rauque en posant le verre de whisky qu'il avait quasiment vidé en l'attendant.

\- Désolée professeur, je viens juste de trouver votre mot…, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle serra quelque peu son gilet dans une vaine tentative de cacher un peu plus son corps quand elle remarqua le regard de l'homme s'attarder sur certaines zones bien caractéristiques de son anatomie. Elle se reprit mentalement juste après. Il en avait déjà vu bien plus.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

\- Oui, suivez-moi.

L'homme se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il disparut deux secondes plus tard dans les flammes vertes, en direction de ses appartements. Hermione resta un instant indécise avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de le suivre, se remémorant sa motivation à renouer avec ses deux hommes.

Le temps qu'elle arrive, Severus s'était installé sur le canapé en compagnie de Sirius. Hermione ne manqua pas les regards que les deux hommes posèrent sur sa tenue et elle sentit ses joues rougir sous leur examen. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se rhabiller un minimum avant de venir. Son léger gilet n'était clairement pas suffisant. Mais elle aurait menti en disant ne pas apprécier retrouver leurs regards parcourant son corps, miettes de la relation qu'ils avaient partagée dans la maison.

Elle les rejoignit et s'installa sur un fauteuil face à eux. Une bouteille de whisky traînait sur la table, accompagnée de verres vides. Severus lui tendit un plaid dans lequel elle s'enroula pour dissimuler un peu sa tenue légère. Elle leur fit un petit sourire contrit et attendit que l'un d'eux lui explique la raison de sa présence.

\- Hermione, le temps que les leçons d'Occlumancie te permettent de dormir seule, sans cauchemars, tu vas pouvoir dormir avec Severus si tu le désires.

La jeune femme regarda Sirius sans oser y croire.

\- Dormir uniquement, Hermione, la mit en garde l'homme dans un grondement. J'espère que tu as parfaitement conscience que plus est impossible.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en portant son regard sur Severus. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Son regard glissa sur Sirius. Il semblait quelque peu gêné de la situation. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de jalousie ou de rancœur.

_En même temps, il ne veut pas plus, lui_, se rappela la jeune femme à l'ordre mentalement. _Il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux._

Sans doute les deux hommes espéraient-ils qu'elle ne dérape pas et qu'elle comprenne qu'ils ne faisaient cela que pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Sans aucune arrière-pensée. Même si les regards qu'ils avaient posés sur elle à son arrivée pouvaient faire penser le contraire.

La jeune femme était loin de se douter que les verres de whisky avaient été vidés tandis que les deux hommes avaient cherché dedans le courage de résister à Hermione. Elle ne se douta pas plus que l'avertissement de Sirius leur servait également de rappel à l'ordre pour eux deux, pour qu'ils n'oublient pas que les circonstances avaient changé. Pour qu'ils se forcent à détourner les yeux du corps plus qu'attirant de la jeune femme qui leur faisait repenser aux délicieux moments charnels qu'ils avaient tous partagés.

Severus attrapa la bouteille de whisky et resservit un verre à Sirius et lui-même. Il hésita quelque peu en regardant Hermione et se décida à lui en servir un également. Celle-ci l'accepta avec soulagement, y voyant un moyen d'enfouir ses désirs et de cacher la légère déception qui l'étreignait à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de ce qu'était devenue sa relation avec ses deux hommes. Elle avait peur de s'imposer à eux et qu'ils ne fassent tout ça que par pitié envers elle.

Severus but une longue gorgée du liquide ambré, y cherchant pour sa part le courage de résister à la jeune femme pendant la nuit qui, il le sentait déjà, allait être très longue pour lui. Il avait réussi à se faire une raison en voyant la jeune femme revêtir de nouveau son uniforme scolaire au début de l'année.

Il y avait trouvé le moyen de différencier celle qu'elle avait été dans la maison de celle qu'elle était à l'école. Ce qui lui permettait à lui de résister à son désir pour elle. Mais la voir arriver en nuisette le soir même, avait réveillé tous les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Et une petite voix au fond de lui n'avait de cesse de lui demander les raisons pour lesquelles il s'obstinait ainsi à résister.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait convié Sirius pour annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas pensé que sa présence réveillerait d'autant plus ses désirs alors que le tableau était complet pour reproduire ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu par le passé.

Tout en buvant le whisky, il espérait que l'autre homme serait la voix de sa raison. Il sentait qu'un seul geste, un seul mot, pouvait faire basculer toute la situation présente vers un chemin qu'il n'était pas sûr d'emprunter tant les conséquences pourraient en être désastreuses.

Hermione but une gorgée de whisky en toussotant avant de finalement se décider à reprendre la parole.

\- Merci… à vous deux, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. Vous n'y êtes pas obligés…

\- Nous connais-tu si mal Hermione que tu nous penses capable de t'abandonner ainsi ? questionna Sirius en retour avec un soupir.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa un instant sur l'homme. Il avait un petit rictus aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était amusé ou amer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je sais parfaitement que vous prenez des risques en m'aidant, je voulais simplement vous remercier pour ça…

Elle détourna les yeux de ses deux hommes et but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, espérant y trouver le courage de passer la nuit aux côtés de Severus. Elle avait tant espéré qu'une telle situation puisse arriver. À présent, elle angoissait. Parce qu'elle sentait que tout cela ne tenait que par un fil, qu'au moindre geste ou à la moindre parole déplacée, elle pourrait tout perdre à nouveau.

\- Il vaudrait mieux aller se coucher, la nuit est déjà bien avancée..., soupira Severus après un moment de silence.

Sirius acquiesça dans la foulée et se leva en reposant son verre vide sur la table basse. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard d'avertissement à Severus qui lui répondit d'un regard noir avant de se diriger vers le tableau d'entrée.

\- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il simplement avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione le regarda partir sans un mot, la gorge légèrement nouée. Elle n'osa reporter son regard sur Severus que plusieurs secondes plus tard. L'homme était en train de récupérer les verres pour les emmener à la cuisine. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme qui lui tendit son verre encore à moitié plein. Elle attendit son retour sans bouger, sans bien savoir quoi faire de sa personne.

Severus lui fit un signe de tête silencieux en revenant de la cuisine et Hermione se leva pour le suivre dans sa chambre. La pièce était sombre, meublée uniquement du nécessaire : un lit aux draps sombres et ses chevets, une armoire et un petit fauteuil traînant dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione s'approcha doucement du lit et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle laissa glisser son gilet au sol avant de retirer ses mules et de soulever les draps pour se glisser dessous. Elle s'allongea dans le lit sans un regard vers Severus qui l'avait observée faire, toujours debout près de la porte. Elle sentit qu'il la rejoignait dans le lit quelques secondes plus tard.

Hermione hésita un instant avant de se tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée Severus d'empiéter ainsi dans ta vie…, chuchota-t-elle. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas t'infliger ça trop longtemps…

Elle se tourna ensuite immédiatement dans l'autre sens, légèrement anxieuse. Severus soupira.

\- Tu ne serais pas là si je ne le voulais pas, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas tant de mes états d'âmes et dors.

La voix de l'homme n'était ni froide, ni chaleureuse. Elle était neutre. Hermione ne savait comment interpréter ses paroles. Une part d'elle-même voulait y chercher un quelconque sous-entendu. Mais elle se rappelait elle-même à l'ordre. Il n'y aurait plus jamais rien de plus.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main de l'homme frôler son dos. La main s'éloigna immédiatement après. _L'avait-il fait exprès ?_ Elle n'aurait su le dire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une pointe de regret face à sa propre réaction et à la disparition du contact. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur le bruit de la respiration de Severus tout en cherchant le sommeil. Elle ne le trouva que longtemps plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux au petit matin, elle était blottie contre le corps de Severus, enserrée dans ses bras. Elle n'avait souvenir d'aucun cauchemar et elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle sentit le corps de l'homme se tendre légèrement contre elle tandis qu'il réalisait qu'elle s'était réveillée. Ses bras s'écartèrent dans la foulée, libérant la jeune femme qui s'éloigna quelque peu de lui pour le regarder.

Severus était allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Il tourna la tête à son mouvement et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme. Par réflexe, Hermione leva la main pour l'approcher du visage de l'homme avant de la laisser tomber sur le lit lorsqu'elle se rappela avec tristesse qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la maison.

\- Bonjour Severus, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire en lui répondant. Il reporta ensuite son regard vers le plafond en soupirant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir dormi très longtemps ni très bien.

\- Il vaut mieux que j'y aille pour avoir le temps de me préparer avant d'aller petit déjeuner…

Elle se leva dans la foulée en évitant de le regarder plus, gênée. Elle ne manqua pas toutefois le regard de l'homme qui se reposa sur elle alors qu'elle glissait hors du lit. Elle maugréa intérieurement quant à son choix de tenue et se promit de choisir un autre pyjama si elle osait revenir le soir même.

Elle avait passé la meilleure nuit qu'elle avait eue depuis longtemps, même en comptant celles où elle avait pris la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Moins reposante peut-être physiquement parlant mais bien plus agréable psychologiquement parlant. Le fait de se blottir dans les bras de Severus avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur elle, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à dormir avec lui.

Et pourtant, en croisant son regard au réveil, elle s'était sentie égoïste. Car contrairement à elle, il semblait avoir passé la pire nuit qu'il avait eue depuis longtemps. Il semblait fatigué et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute.

Poussant un soupir, Severus la regarda sortir de la pièce avant de reporter son regard sur le plafond. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et sentait déjà que la journée allait être très longue. La présence de la jeune femme pendant la nuit avait été beaucoup plus éprouvante qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne l'avaient pas quitté et avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête toute la nuit durant.

Ça avait été encore pire lorsque la jeune femme s'était finalement endormie et qu'elle s'était inconsciemment blottie contre lui, cherchant la chaleur de son propre corps. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il l'avait regretté ensuite alors que le sommeil l'avait fui au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Peut-être était-ce parce que son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter de résister à la jeune femme. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa raison n'avait de cesse de lui faire miroiter ce qui l'attendait s'il craquait.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Le prochain arrive normalement la semaine prochaine et honnêtement, je pense que vous allez beaucoup l'aimer parce qu'il s'y passera pleins de trucs ! #suspens :P

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! :)

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé, heureusement oui mon mal de crâne est passé après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Concernant Théo, tu auras réponses à tes questions très rapidement et quant à la plaidoirie de Severus auprès de Minerva, j'ai préféré la passer sous silence... Je trouve que ça faisait trop répétition avec quand Sirius à proposé l'idée et puis, j'avoue que c'est un passage qui aurait été très compliqué à écrire donc j'ai pris la facilité sur ce coup ^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également !

Maelline : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire :)


	20. Expériences

**Chapitre 19 :**** Expériences**

_La vie est une expérience. Plus on fait d'expériences, mieux c'est._

_\- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione rejoignit finalement la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ses amis étaient déjà installés, signe qu'elle était plus qu'en retard. Elle avait pris une longue douche en retournant dans sa chambre, ressentant le besoin d'évacuer les angoisses qui l'étreignaient quant à la nuit passée et celles à venir. Elle avait vraiment passé une très bonne nuit, pour le peu qu'elle avait dû dormir. Mais elle avait remarqué que c'était loin d'être le cas de Severus et elle craignait quelque peu que l'homme ne revienne sur sa décision.

\- Bah alors Hermione, tu as oublié de te lever ce matin ? la taquina Ron pendant qu'elle s'installait à la table de Gryffondor.

\- Un peu..., grimaça la jeune femme en retour.

Elle attrapa rapidement un toast et se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de prendre un réel petit déjeuner tandis qu'ils étaient censés rejoindre leur salle de classe à peine plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard.

Son regard glissa sur la table des professeurs qui était déjà quasiment vide, tandis que les adultes étaient d'ores et déjà partis vers leurs salles de cours respectives. Elle croisa néanmoins le regard de Severus et baissa la tête une seconde plus tard, gênée. Ginny suivit son regard en fronçant les sourcils avant de ricaner légèrement.

\- On dirait qu'il y en a un qui a passé une mauvaise nuit en tout cas ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir de cours de potions aujourd'hui moi, chuchota-t-elle pour s'assurer que l'homme ne pourrait les entendre.

\- Parles pour toi, nous on va devoir le supporter tout l'après-midi ! se plaignit Ron à ses côtés.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard ! lança Hermione pour détourner la conversation.

La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que l'homme comprenne qu'il était au centre de leur conversation et qu'il l'empêche de revenir passer la nuit à ses côtés le soir même. Elle abandonna son toast à peine entamé et suivit ses amis qui se dépêchaient de sortir de la grande-salle. Au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard noir que lui lançait Severus, la brune rattrapa son toast pour le manger sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent en cours de défense juste au moment où Sirius allait fermer la porte de la salle. Ils s'installèrent rapidement en silence, au fond de la classe où restaient les dernières places. Hermione ne manqua pas le regard sombre que Sirius posa sur eux et elle baissa la tête, particulièrement gênée.

\- On dirait que Snape n'est pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit…, chuchota Ron.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu se passer…, ajouta Harry.

Un regard de Sirius dans leur direction dissuada Hermione de répondre. Ils eurent droit à trois heures de théorie barbante et le temps passa très lentement pour l'ensemble des élèves. Sirius paraissait effectivement d'assez mauvaise humeur et fatigué.

De son côté, Hermione se fit toute petite durant les trois heures que durèrent le cours, essayant de se faire oublier au maximum. Elle fut plus que soulagée lorsque la sonnerie retentit à la fin. Sirius les noya de devoirs, sous les soupirs d'exaspération des élèves, avant de les autoriser à quitter la salle.

Hermione sortit avec un dernier regard pour l'homme. Ses prunelles orageuses étaient fixées sur elle. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû penser à leur relation toute la nuit, voire même s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait se passer tandis qu'elle partageait le lit de Severus. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cette nouvelle relation qui naissait entre eux trois. Elle n'en comprenait même pas tous les tenants et aboutissants.

La brune suivit ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle et s'installa sans oser relever le regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle se força à manger une bonne assiette, n'ayant quasiment rien avalé au petit déjeuner et ne doutant pas que ses deux hommes surveillaient son alimentation.

Ginny les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa aux côtés d'Harry en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lança immédiatement un regard vers son frère pour le dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Ron haussa les épaules en retour, signe qu'il acceptait cette relation, tant qu'elle ne dérapait pas et la rousse s'assit donc en souriant.

\- Tu te souviens quand t'as dit que Snape avait l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, Gin ? questionna Ron. Bah c'est la même chose pour Sirius ! Il était imbuvable en cours ! Franchement, ça va être la pire journée qu'on aura eu depuis longtemps !

Suivit de Ginny et Harry, le rouquin tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Hermione osa finalement lever la tête dans la même direction. Severus ne touchait pas à son assiette, son regard noir fusillant chaque groupe d'élève faisant un peu trop de bruit à son goût. Sirius était en grande conversation avec Trelawney à un bout de la table. Il semblait l'engueuler plus ou moins discrètement sur un sujet quelconque.

Hermione baissa à nouveau la tête sur son assiette, se sentant coupable. Elle se doutait que tout cela résultait de leur inquiétude vis-à-vis de la nuit passée et des prochaines à venir. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle ne retourne pas auprès de Severus la nuit venue. Elle ne voulait pas les obliger à prendre des risques pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas être à l'origine de la tension qui semblait les habiter.

La brune resta silencieuse pendant que ses amis essayaient d'imaginer ce qui avait pu mettre les deux hommes dans cet état jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'adresse à elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée toi, Hermione, vu que tu as vécu un peu avec eux ?

\- Oh tu sais, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se disputer, c'est peut-être tout simplement encore le cas, là…, mentit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Ses amis semblèrent réfléchir un instant à sa réponse avant de hausser les épaules. La discussion enchaîna sans transition sur le Quidditch dont les essais pour intégrer l'équipe se feraient le mercredi soir de cette semaine. Hermione en profita pour reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'heure avait bien avancé et ils se séparèrent de Ginny pour se rendre en cours de potion. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la salle et ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les Serpentard qui attendaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir en chuchotant.

Le professeur finit par ouvrir la porte et les élèves s'installèrent dans un silence relatif, bien conscient de la mauvaise humeur apparente du maître des potions. Hermione se rassit au premier rang, à la place qui avait été sienne durant le dernier cours et elle ne tarda pas à voir Nott s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Granger, lui lança-t-il simplement en sortant ses affaires.

\- Bonjour Nott, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Hermione était quelque peu gênée par rapport au fait que le jeune homme l'avait trouvée la semaine précédente dans le couloir lorsqu'elle était en pleine crise de panique. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ne ramènerait pas le sujet sur la table.

Il semblait en tout cas n'en avoir parlé à personne, aucun Serpentard ne lui ayant fait la moindre remarque depuis cette soirée. Cela avait tendance à rassurer la jeune femme, même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce que lui voulait le brun.

Hermione ouvrit son livre de potions et le posa devant elle puis se leva suite aux instructions énoncées par le professeur pour aller récupérer leur chaudron au fond de la pièce. Nott était penché sur son livre lorsqu'elle revint.

\- Dis donc, tu veux devenir maître des potions ? la questionna-t-il en regardant les différentes annotations qu'elle avait inscrites sur son livre.

\- Oh euh… je ne sais pas en fait, mais j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les potions de l'année, répondit la jeune femme, légèrement gênée.

\- Des recherches quand même vachement poussées ! lui lança-t-il. Comment supprimer l'effet de dépendance de la potion de sommeil sans rêves ? Effet psychologique ou effet secondaire dû à l'interaction entre le sang de salamandre et les racines d'asphodèle ? Possibilité de remplacer le sang de salamandre par du sang de vipère ? ajouta-t-il en lisant quelques-unes des notes inscrites dans la marge du livre. C'est plus que des recherches sur comment réaliser la potion ça, Granger.

\- Et alors ? répondit la jeune femme sans savoir quoi répliquer d'autre.

\- Alors je commence à me questionner sur ce qui motive ces recherches…

Hermione se força à soutenir son regard perçant. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître ses craintes devant lui. Pas alors qu'il l'avait déjà vue en position de faiblesse. Pas tant qu'elle ignorait tout des intentions qui l'animaient et qui l'avaient poussé à partager sa palliasse pour le cours. Théodore la détaillait du regard, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher dans ses traits.

\- Monsieur Nott, Miss Granger, veuillez arrêter de jacasser et reprendre votre potion.

La voix glaciale de Snape leur fit rompre le contact visuel. Les deux jeunes se penchèrent sur leur chaudron avant de se lever pour aller récupérer les ingrédients qui leur manquaient. Elle fit un petit sourire à Ron et Harry en passant près d'eux pour les rassurer sur l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Nott. Elle savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient pas plus confiance qu'elle-même au Serpentard et qu'ils restaient méfiants vis-à-vis de ce soudain rapprochement.

Hermione se rassit à sa place après avoir déposé les ingrédients qu'elle avait récupérés et commença à préparer le suivant qu'il faudrait ajouter au chaudron en sentant le regard de son camarade peser sur elle. Elle ne releva la tête que quelques minutes plus tard et croisa son regard.

\- Vas-tu passer tout le cours à ne rien faire ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu rêche.

\- Veux-tu tester tes théories ? lui répondit-il brusquement.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise par sa réponse. Elle aperçut qu'il tenait une fiole de sang de vipère dans sa main. Il la lui tendit et Hermione l'attrapa par réflexe plus que par envie de mettre à l'épreuve les quelques recherches qu'elle avait pu faire.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionna-t-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi pas, répliqua le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaule. Ce sera plus intéressant que de fabriquer la version normale de la potion.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur Snape apprécie…

\- Et alors ?

Hermione détourna les yeux un instant, indécise. Elle n'osa relever les yeux sur Severus, persuadée qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux derrière l'impression qu'il devait donner d'être concentré sur la lecture des documents posés devant lui. Lui non plus ne devait pas forcément apprécier le soudain rapprochement entre la jeune femme et le Serpentard.

\- Il faut couper le sang de vipère avec quelques gouttes de sang de dragon je pense… Pour éviter une interaction néfaste avec l'asphodèle. Le risque reste que les ingrédients présents sont proches de ceux utilisés pour la potion de la goutte du mort vivant donc il y a une possibilité de créer des effets secondaires si certains ingrédients se mettent à interagir d'une mauvaise façon…

Elle releva les yeux vers Nott lorsque celui-ci se leva et elle le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armoire des ingrédients avant d'en revenir avec une nouvelle fiole qu'il déposa devant la jeune femme.

\- Dis-moi quoi faire.

Hermione attrapa la fiole après un nouvel instant d'hésitation. Elle prit ensuite son livre et parcourut les notes qu'elle avait marquées lors de ses recherches pendant l'été et à la bibliothèque pendant le weekend passé.

Elle s'était intéressée à cette potion lorsqu'elle craignait devoir de nouveau dormir seule, sans l'aide de la potion de sommeil sans rêve que Severus lui avait donné. À présent qu'elle avait la possibilité de dormir avec lui de nouveau, elle hésitait à continuer d'essayer de trouver une solution pour contrer l'effet de dépendance que créait cette potion. Elle n'en avait plus besoin et les risques étaient tout de même élevés.

Un regard vers le professeur finit par la convaincre. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer à lui comme elle l'avait fait cette nuit. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, ni lui, ni Sirius. Elle souhaitait retrouver un peu d'autonomie afin qu'ils ne la voient plus comme une petite fille faible dont ils devaient s'occuper mais comme la femme qu'elle avait réussi à devenir dans la maison. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir là un moyen de reprendre sa vie en main par elle-même.

Hermione déboucha donc la fiole de sang de vipère et en versa sept gouttes dans une éprouvette. Elle fit ensuite de même avec la fiole de sang de dragon. Elle boucha ensuite l'éprouvette et jeta un sort dessus pour que les deux liquides se mélangent et fusionnent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Nott.

\- Prépare deux grammes de pierre de lune qu'il faudra ensuite broyer et ajouter dans le chaudron et mélanger de cinq tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Et surtout, sois discret. Je ne veux pas que Snape découvre ce qu'on est en train de faire.

Théodore se mit au travail sans un mot. Hermione le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur la fiole où les deux sangs avaient fusionné. Le mélange était rouge sombre, presque envoûtant. Elle déboucha la fiole et y ajouta une goutte d'huile de rose, censée contrer les effets non désirables que pourraient provoquer le mélange. Elle reboucha de nouveau l'éprouvette et la renversa deux fois de suite pour mélanger le tout.

Elle glissa un regard vers le professeur qui se leva pour passer dans les rangs et vérifier l'avancement des différents binômes. Elle dissimula la fiole dans sa manche et donna un petit coup de coude à Nott qui remplaça habilement la poudre qu'il avait devant lui par une digitale dont il commença à détacher les pétales. La fleur était normalement le prochain ingrédient à ajouter dans le chaudron. D'après les recherches d'Hermione, ils ne la rajouteraient que dans cinq étapes afin d'éviter des interactions avec la poudre de pierre de lune.

Le professeur ne s'arrêta pas à leur table, continuant son chemin vers le fond de la classe. Hermione attrapa la poudre qu'avait broyée Théodore et, après un regard pour vérifier que l'attention du professeur était ailleurs, elle la versa dans le chaudron. D'un coup de baguette, elle mélangea la préparation puis baissa le feu.

Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière à présent et elle espérait de tout son cœur que le professeur ne s'apercevrait de rien. Elle échangea un petit regard avec Nott. Elle ressentait une certaine excitation à enfreindre les règles et à tester les théories qu'elle avait émises lors de ses recherches. Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant ses doutes quant aux intentions du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait à gagner dans toute cette histoire et donc ce qui pouvait bien le motiver.

Les deux jeunes préparèrent les ingrédients suivants en silence, gardant toujours un œil sur la localisation du professeur. Celui-ci faisait commentaires acerbes sur commentaires acerbes en s'arrêtant à chaque table. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque l'homme ne fut plus qu'à deux palliasses de la leur et elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Nott.

La brune attrapa l'éprouvette qu'elle avait préparée avec les mélanges de sang tandis que le professeur commentait la potion de Ron et Harry juste derrière eux. Elle rouvrit l'éprouvette et la versa dans le chaudron en retenant son souffle. C'était le moment de vérité. Soit les calculs de proportions qu'elle avait faits étaient bons, soit la préparation réagirait et elle ne savait pas vraiment quelles pourraient en être les conséquences.

La jeune fille regarda les gouttes tomber une à une dans la potion tandis qu'elle mélangeait avec sa baguette de l'autre main. Elle remarqua que Nott fixait le mélange, anxieux. Elle reposa finalement l'éprouvette vide et continua à mélanger. Dix tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux tours un quart dans le sens inverse. Puis il fallait porter la potion à ébullition.

Elle entendit vaguement le professeur critiquer la potion de ses amis installés derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, concentrée sur le compte des tours qu'elle faisait. Nott ne la quittait pas des yeux. Hermione sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine et elle osait à peine respirer. Elle avait peur des conséquences possibles de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, le mélange étant particulièrement instable à ce moment précis.

Elle terminait les dix premiers tours lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur s'approcher de leur palliasse. Elle sentit le regard de l'homme se poser sur leur chaudron. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il comprenne rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi les instructions. Elle avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps. Une fois le mélange porté à ébullition, si tout fonctionnait bien, la potion aurait retrouvé l'aspect qu'était censé avoir la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Et la potion ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle aurait dû.

Hermione ne releva pas les yeux sur le professeur. Celui-ci semblait intrigué par le mélange que contenait leur chaudron. Sans doute essayait-il de déterminer ce que les deux jeunes avaient bien pu faire. Nott était entièrement concentré sur les gestes de la jeune femme, ne prêtant pas plus attention au professeur.

Un tour. Lent, pour ne pas brusquer le mélange. Une vapeur rosée s'échappait du chaudron.

Deux tours. Le professeur fronçait les sourcils, inquiet devant les bulles qui se formaient à la surface du mélange. Hermione ne respirait plus.

Deux tours un quart. Hermione abaissa sa baguette dans un soupir. D'un geste, Nott augmenta le feu sous le chaudron.

Ils ne quittèrent le mélange des yeux que lorsque l'ébullition arriva et que le mélange prit une couleur violette caractéristique. Hermione rebaissa le feu et se tourna vers Théodore avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci souriait tout autant, soulagé que le mélange ait réussi. La voix glaciale du professeur les ramena toutefois brutalement à la réalité, envoyant des frissons dans leurs dos.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle face au ton de Snape et tous les élèves portèrent leur attention sur eux. Les sourires s'effacèrent des visages des deux jeunes. Hermione releva la tête pour croiser le regard noir de Severus.

\- On réalise une potion de sommeil sans rêves Professeur, répondit Nott avec défi.

Hermione tourna un regard perplexe vers le Serpentard, se questionnant encore une fois sur les motivations du jeune homme. Elle avait noté l'utilisation de l'article indéfini et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant l'audace de Théodore. Ils fabriquaient bien _une_ potion de sommeil sans rêve, même si ce n'était pas _la_ potion habituelle. Elle dissimula son sourire derrière sa main, faisant mine de s'appuyer dessus, toujours excitée par ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que la moitié des ingrédients qui devraient se trouver dans votre chaudron sont toujours sur votre paillasse ? Et pourquoi est-ce que certains ingrédients n'ont rien à y faire ?

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça totalement. Elle ne savait que répondre et elle n'osait relever son regard vers le professeur. Elle ne voulait pas y voir la colère qui semblait l'habiter, ni la déception qu'elle l'imaginait ressentir. Encore une fois, ce fut Nott qui répondit.

\- Nous avons juste tenté d'améliorer la potion, Professeur.

Hermione releva un regard surpris sur son camarade, étonnée qu'il dévoile tout ainsi. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix étant donné la situation mais elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il avouerait aussi facilement la vérité à Snape.

\- Vous pensez-vous donc tellement plus intelligents que les autres pour croire que vous êtes en capacité d'améliorer une potion sur laquelle de nombreux maîtres en la matière se sont penchés ?

La voix de Severus était froide et cassante, puissante, menaçante. Il n'appréciait clairement pas les expérimentions menées par ses élèves. Hermione baissa les yeux, se sentant stupide d'avoir accepté de suivre l'idée de Nott. _Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ?_

\- Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir votre petite expérience si les choses avaient mal tourné ?

\- Les choses n'ont pas mal tourné, Monsieur.

La jeune femme releva le regard légèrement, plus que surprise par le cran qu'avait Théodore. Elle croisa le regard sombre de Severus dans lequel brillait toute la colère du monde, malgré le masque impassible qu'il affichait.

\- Vous resterez tous deux en retenue à la fin du cours.

D'un geste de baguette, Hermione ne put qu'observer le mélange dans leur chaudron disparaître. Malgré elle, elle ne put retenir un soupir de déception.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, miss Granger ?

\- Non, Monsieur.

Sa voix était faible mais elle porta sans problème dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Remettez-vous tous au travail !

Hermione se tourna vers Nott à ses côtés qui lui fit une petite grimace. Elle grimaça en retour en regroupant les différents ingrédients pour aller les ranger au fond de la classe. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir tester ses théories. Et au-delà de cela, elle craignait les conséquences qu'aurait cette histoire sur ses relations avec Severus.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne à son sort et lui interdise de revenir dormir avec lui. Elle avait peur de devoir à nouveau se retrouver seule dans son lit. Et elle était déçue ne pas avoir pu finir la potion qui lui aurait, peut-être, permis d'échapper à ses cauchemars.

Hermione et Théodore restèrent silencieux à leur palliasse en attendant la fin du cours. Hermione fit signe à ses amis qu'elle leur expliquerait toute l'histoire plus tard quand la sonnerie retentit finalement et elle les regarda quitter la salle de classe avec envie. Le professeur attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour porter son attention sur les deux adolescents.

\- Lequel de vous deux a eu la brillante idée de tester n'importe quoi pendant ce cours ?

La voix de l'homme était cassante, son regard noir. La colère émanait de lui en puissantes vagues. Les deux jeunes baissèrent la tête de concert.

\- Bien, conclut-il devant le silence de ses élèves. J'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse récurer les chaudrons jusqu'à mon retour. En silence et sans magie. Suis-je assez clair ou souhaitez-vous encore apporter des améliorations à mes consignes ?

Hermione hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Elle aperçut Nott faire de même du coin de l'œil. Ils attendirent que l'homme quitte la pièce pour se déplacer vers le coin où étaient stockés les chaudrons. La jeune femme attrapa une brosse et un chaudron et s'assit sur le coin d'une table pour commencer à frotter après avoir remonté ses manches sur ses bras.

\- Dommage qu'il nous ait interrompus, c'était bien parti..., lança Nott sans un regard vers la jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence.

Celle-ci ne put que hocher la tête, entièrement d'accord avec lui. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça, Nott ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? éluda le garçon, reprenant la réponse qu'il lui avait déjà fourni quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Il y avait des centaines de raisons de ne pas le faire. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as voulu le faire ? Pourquoi tu t'es installé à mes côtés au dernier cours ? Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions Granger, soupira Nott. J'ai voulu tester tes théories par curiosité… et par intérêt, ajouta-t-il finalement devant le regard appuyé de la jeune femme.

\- Quel intérêt y as-tu ?

\- Peut-être simplement que trouver une potion qui permette d'éviter rêves et cauchemars sans effet de dépendance m'intéresse également…, soupira de nouveau Théodore.

Hermione observait le garçon fixement. Celui-ci avait détourné les yeux vers le chaudron qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Elle cherchait dans ses mots les sous-entendus qu'il n'osait prononcer à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien hanter tes nuits Nott ?

\- Arrête de croire que les cauchemars et les crises de paniques te sont réservés, Granger, s'énerva Théodore.

Hermione rougit quelque peu. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de se livrer à elle comme elle le faisait. Lui-même n'était pas revenu sur ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle la semaine passée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il le fasse. Elle se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Mais la curiosité ne la quittait pas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait motiver le jeune homme. Et ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

\- Merci pour l'autre soir… et pour n'avoir rien dit…, murmura-t-elle.

Théodore porta son regard sur elle, hésitant. Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de répondre faiblement sur le même ton.

\- Si ça recommence, penses à quelqu'un que tu aimes, un ami ou… un petit ami… ça aide…

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Hermione l'observa s'acharner sur le chaudron qu'il tenait, réellement intriguée par ce jeune homme qu'elle avait l'impression de tout juste commencer à découvrir. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils se connaissaient et partageaient certains cours. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient eu que très peu d'interactions jusqu'à présent.

Le brun était assez effacé au sein des Serpentard. Elle savait qu'il ne se mêlait pas trop aux autres, formant une petite bande à part avec quelques autres personnes, loin de la tyrannie de Malfoy. Elle se doutait que le haut statut de sang-pur du brun devait lui accorder une certaine immunité qui lui permettait d'être tranquille. Alors aussi bien Hermione et ses amis avaient régulièrement eu affaire avec Malfoy et sa bande, aussi bien ils ne connaissaient quasiment pas les autres Serpentard.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Granger ! gronda Nott.

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui te pousse à côtoyer une _sang-de-bourbe_ telle que moi, répliqua Hermione en insistant sur le lapsus qu'il avait semblé faire au premier cours. Explique-moi pourquoi je pourrais te faire confiance.

Théodore tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, surpris. Hermione était toujours assise sur le coin d'une table, un chaudron posé sur ses genoux, les manches retroussées et les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle avait abandonné la brosse à l'intérieur du chaudron, délaissant sa tâche, et fixait le jeune homme du regard.

Elle cherchait à le provoquer un peu, pour essayer de le comprendre, pour savoir à quel point elle devait, ou non, se méfier de lui. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement affiché de convictions particulières vis-à-vis de la guerre, ni pour un camp, ni pour l'autre, pendant les années précédentes.

Mais il avait une éducation de sang-pur et le père de Nott avait été enfermé après la fin de la guerre tandis que la marque brillait sur son bras. Elle doutait que Théodore ait pu rester indéfiniment neutre et elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher en la côtoyant. Était-ce une simple tactique pour se faire bien voir par le camp des vainqueurs ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a marquée ainsi qu'il est nécessaire que tu te décrives ainsi.

Hermione tressaillit quelque peu. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée par rapport au fait que Malfoy ait raconté aux Serpentards ce qu'il lui était arrivé au manoir Malfoy. Elle n'était pour autant pas habituée à ce qu'on lui en parle ainsi, d'un ton totalement neutre, sans animosité, pitié, ni moquerie.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Jamais satisfaite tant que tu n'as pas toutes les réponses, hein ?

Nott marqua un temps de silence, semblant réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle l'observa porter sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche et le serrer fortement, répondant ainsi aux doutes de la jeune femme sur sa participation à la guerre.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à être hantée par tes démons suite à la fin de la guerre Granger. Tu n'as pas le monopole de la douleur et de la perte d'êtres proches.

\- Qui ? demanda simplement la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

\- Puisque tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille, autant commencer par le commencement, soupira Nott. Je suppose que tu vois qui était Blaise Zabini ?

Hermione hocha la tête en silence, sans quitter le brun du regard, essayant de cerner là où il voulait la mener. Elle avait noté la lueur qui avait traversé le regard de Nott à l'évocation de l'autre jeune homme de Serpentard. Un mélange de douleur, de peine et de colère qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

\- Lui et moi on n'a jamais voulu participer à cette guerre, reprit Théodore après quelques secondes de silence. Et pourtant, deux semaines avant l'affrontement final, Voldemort a fait convoquer toutes les familles de mangemorts. Il se préparait pour la fin de la guerre et voulait augmenter ses troupes. On n'a pas pu résister.

Hermione le regarda serrer encore plus fort la marque qu'elle devinait courir sur son bras, sous son uniforme. Il sembla hésiter un instant sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. La brune perçut très clairement le moment où il se décida à tout lui raconter. Elle reconnut sans peine cette lueur dans ses yeux : un mélange de doute, de résignation et de soulagement.

Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas grand monde à qui se confier vis-à-vis de tout ça. Et surtout, elle savait à quel point il pouvait être libérateur de parler, aussi effrayant cela semble-t-il. C'était toujours plus simple de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne côtoyait que peu, c'était ce qu'elle avait avec Snape en premier abord. Alors elle attendit quelques secondes en silence, le temps qu'il soit prêt.

\- Et tout ça pour quoi ? continua Nott sur un ton dur et froid. Il a perdu et Blaise s'est fait tuer par un mangemort alors qu'il refusait de torturer et tuer le petit Crivey. À quoi ça a servi tout ça, hein ? Le petit est mort et mon ami aussi.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont morts pendant la guerre, Nott. Sois heureux de n'avoir à porter que le poids du décès d'un ami, le provoqua légèrement Hermione en sentant qu'il ne disait pas tout.

\- Blaise était plus qu'un ami, chuchota Théodore en soupirant.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Le bleu de ceux de Nott lançait des éclairs.

\- Désolée, je ne savais pas… J'ai parlé sans réfléchir…, s'excusa finalement Hermione.

\- Ne ment pas Granger. Tu ne parles jamais sans réfléchir. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je tenais tant à créer cette potion, en voilà la raison.

Hermione rougit légèrement d'être ainsi découverte. Elle était néanmoins heureuse de mieux cerner les raisons qui motivaient le jeune homme. Elle se retrouvait en lui tandis qu'elle le voyait serrer son bras, sans doute dans un espoir de faire taire la douleur qui étreignait son cœur, comme lorsqu'elle-même se laissait couler dans son bain. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Mais une dernière question n'avait toujours pas trouvé réponse.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu rapproché de moi au départ ? questionna Hermione après un temps de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua Théodore. Malfoy raconte partout que tu as été traumatisée par sa tante. Je voulais savoir comment tu faisais pour tenir debout après tout ça. Comprendre quel était ton secret pour réussir à mon tour à surmonter tout ça. Et puis j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'avais rien surmonté, quand je t'ai vu jeudi soir… Tu fais juste semblant.

Hermione détourna la tête. Elle était quelque peu surprise de la justesse des paroles du jeune homme et de la façon dont il l'avait analysée. Elle reporta son regard sur lui quelques secondes plus tard. Elle remarqua qu'il grattait son avant-bras gauche assez violemment, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Elle se débarrassa du chaudron qui traînait sur ses genoux et s'approcha du jeune homme. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa sa main sur celle de Théodore pour l'arrêter. Celui-ci reporta son regard sur elle, surpris par son geste. Hermione dégagea la main du garçon de son avant-bras et remonta la manche de son uniforme. Elle le sentit tressaillir mais il la laissa faire en détournant les yeux.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur la marque noire qui tranchait sur le bras de Nott. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dessus, dans un geste si semblable à celui qu'elle avait eu auprès de Severus un soir dans la maison. Elle évita les cicatrices qui ornaient la marque, signes de la douleur que ressentait Nott par rapport à sa présence sur son bras.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître le sang qui commençait à couler des griffures qu'il venait juste de s'infliger. Elle ne fit pas disparaître pour autant les cicatrices. Ce n'était pas son droit.

Théodore releva son regard dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

En réalité, elle aurait été bien incapable de répondre à la question de son camarade. Mais elle se sentait touchée par son histoire et elle se reconnaissait dans l'être blessé et souffrant qu'il était.

\- Elle ne te dégoute pas ? demanda Théodore avec un regard sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son bras.

\- Celui qui l'a apposée me dégoute. Ce qu'elle a engendré me dégoute. Mais la marque en elle-même n'est rien, elle n'a pas de signification propre.

\- Peut-être que le problème vient de ce que tout le monde met derrière cette marque. L'avenir ne sera pas aussi simple pour moi que pour toi.

\- Peut-être que le problème vient de ce que _toi_ tu mets derrière cette marque, rétorqua Hermione.

Nott la regarda un instant avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur la marque, perdu dans des réflexions profondes. Hermione se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation de son camarade.

Théodore était un peu plus grand qu'elle si bien qu'elle lui arrivait à peu près à hauteur du menton. Sa peau était hâlée, presque autant que celle d'Hermione même si c'était naturel pour lui et ne reflétait pas plusieurs mois passés en Australie. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient presque devant ses yeux qui brillaient d'un bleu profond.

C'était un beau jeune homme mais ce qui attirait réellement l'attention d'Hermione, c'était cette aura sombre qui l'entourait. Il semblait tout aussi brisé qu'elle-même, tout aussi perdu. Elle se prit à penser qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre à le connaître plus tôt. Elle imaginait très facilement l'adolescent plein de vie, rieur, drôle qu'il avait dû être. Avant que la guerre n'emporte avec elle la seule autre personne qui comptait pour lui.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant les fit tous deux sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore en train de faire ? questionna Severus dans un grondement.

Son regard détailla les deux jeunes qui se tenaient dans un coin de la salle. Hermione réalisa alors seulement à quel point ils étaient proches et comment la situation pouvait paraître étrange. Elle ne manqua pas le regard furieux que Severus posa sur eux et elle relâcha le bras de Nott lorsque celui-ci s'écarta pour rabattre précipitamment la manche de son uniforme sur son bras.

\- Êtes-vous donc incapables de suivre de simples consignes ? Sortez de ma salle de classe, vous reviendrez ici tous les soirs de la semaine après vos cours !

Les deux jeunes ne se firent pas prier et sortirent de la salle sous le regard noir du professeur, se séparant maladroitement dans le couloir sans rajouter un mot. Severus sortit peu de temps après eux pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky dès qu'il fut entré et en but deux grands verres d'affilés, essayant de se calmer.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait partagé son lit, elle avait eu des gestes, des regards et des paroles qui prouvaient l'attachement qu'elle portait envers lui et Sirius. Et pourtant, il la laissait tout juste une heure en retenue et il la retrouvait en train de fricoter avec un fils de mangemort, lui-même marqué par le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le pire était peut-être ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la voir s'éloigner de lui, d'eux deux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la pointe de jalousie qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il l'avait découverte presque collée à Nott. Il avait eu envie de lui crier qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Il avait eu envie de l'éloigner du jeune homme, lui montrer toute la possessivité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il le savait pertinemment.

De colère, il lança son verre contre le mur situé face au fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé. Il l'observa avec satisfaction se briser en mille morceaux dans un fracas sonore. Peut-être réagissait-il trop violemment. Peut-être était-il ridicule. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Parce qu'au-delà de toutes les barrières qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, il s'était profondément attaché à la jeune femme. Et qu'il aurait tout donné pour être de retour au 12 Grimmauld Place, là où les choses avaient été tellement plus simples.

Attrapant un nouveau verre, il se servit à nouveau du whisky, sachant déjà qu'il n'irait pas dîner dans la grande salle ce soir-là. Il n'était pas en état. Parce qu'encore une fois, il réalisait à quel point la jeune femme avait étendu son emprise sur lui.

Il fut un instant tenté de lui interdire l'accès à ses appartements pour la nuit. Il sut immédiatement qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Peut-être ne viendrait-elle pas de toute façon. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé en Nott ce qu'il lui fallait… De quel droit pourrait-il s'en offusquer alors qu'il l'avait lui-même poussée à s'éloigner d'eux ? Alors qu'elle avait toute sa vie devant elle. Alors que rien n'aurait jamais dû arriver en premier lieu.

Il en était au quatrième verre lorsque la cheminée s'éclaira en vert, signe de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Severus se retourna à peine pour voir apparaître Hermione. Celle-ci l'observa un instant reprendre une gorgée de whisky. Elle n'aurait su dire au combien il en était d'après l'air débraillé qu'il avait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore miss Granger ? la questionna Severus, des feulements dans la voix.

Elle laissa son regard se poser sur l'homme. Il semblait toujours en colère, voire encore plus que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Je voulais m'excuser…, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Pour ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de potions…, commença-t-elle avec une grimace. Et aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé après…

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit le jour de la victoire, vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez et avec qui vous l'entendez.

La remarque tira une grimace à Hermione. Elle avait pensé avec justesse que l'homme allait tirer des conclusions hâtives sur cette histoire et elle avait mis de côté son angoisse de le retrouver pour l'affronter et régler cette histoire au plus vite, espérant que les choses seraient plus simples à arranger ainsi.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Nott, lui indiqua-t-elle en cherchant son regard des yeux.

\- Ça suffit miss Granger ! s'énerva Severus en retour. Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas.

Hermione eut un petit rictus.

\- Essaye au moins d'être un peu plus convaincant Severus quand tu dis ça ! lui rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Assez !

Severus s'était levé en lançant de nouveau son verre quasiment vide contre le mur. Hermione ne put retenir un léger sursaut face au geste et au bruit qu'il produisit. Elle laissa son regard parcourir les débris au sol avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme. Severus s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Sa démarche était rendue quelque peu titubante de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin, Miss Granger ?

Il hurla presque sa question. Hermione avait planté son regard dans celui de l'homme. Il ne lui suffit que d'une seconde pour sentir la pression que l'homme exerça sur son esprit. Elle essaya de le repousser en vain et ne put qu'assister, impuissante, au défilé de ses souvenirs concernant ses deux hommes et la relation qu'ils avaient partagée.

Elle ressentit encore les doutes qui l'étreignaient et le désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre à leur encontre. Elle sentit tout l'attachement qu'elle leur portait, tous ces mots qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire mais qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle sentit toute la pression qu'elle se mettait pour résister et se taire, pour ne pas leur demander plus qu'ils ne pouvaient lui donner.

Elle ressentit encore l'espoir qui ne cessait jamais de brûler au fond de son âme. L'espoir de les retrouver, lui et Sirius. L'espoir de retrouver leur relation qu'elle avait tant apprécié. L'espoir que les choses redeviennent aussi simples qu'elles l'étaient dans la maison et la peur qu'elle avait de les perdre.

Elle vit ensuite défiler plus rapidement ses souvenirs de l'après-midi passé auprès de Nott et les révélations qu'il lui avait faites.

Severus ressortit brusquement de son esprit quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione vacilla légèrement avant de reporter son regard sur lui, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ait ainsi découvert tout l'attachement qu'elle leur portait, tout ce qu'elle essayait de taire depuis la rentrée. Severus se tenait à quelques pas d'elle et semblait réellement perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Sortez d'ici miss Granger.

Sa voix était faible. Hermione accusa le coup. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle devait garder son attachement pour eux deux secret, si elle ne voulait pas les perdre. À présent que Severus avait pu tout découvrir à loisir dans son esprit, elle voyait déjà la fin de toute relation entre eux arriver. Elle l'imaginait déjà raconter à Sirius à quel point elle s'était stupidement attachée à eux.

\- Non.

Elle eut à peine conscience que le mot sortait de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête ici, ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Qu'importe ce que lui dictait sa raison. Qu'importe combien elle avait peur.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire ce qu'on vous demande pour une fois ? s'énerva de nouveau Severus.

Il avait été plus que perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. L'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour eux lui avait explosé en pleine figure, à pleine puissance. Et il avait eu peur. Peur de ce que cela signifiait.

C'était bien loin de n'être qu'un jeu. Bien loin de n'être même qu'un petit attachement passager. Il avait ressenti à quel point la jeune femme avait besoin d'eux. Et à quel point elle avait peur de les perdre. Sirius le lui avait indiqué. Il n'en avait pas pris pleinement conscience jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Alors il voulait la faire partir, la faire fuir. Parce qu'il avait peur des conséquences de tout ça. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Et parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et la protéger contre le monde. Et qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller ainsi.

\- Non…

La voix d'Hermione était plus hésitante. Une part d'elle-même lui hurlait de fuir. Une autre lui disait que si elle fuyait maintenant, elle ne pourrait certainement plus jamais revenir, qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.

Severus planta son regard noir dans le brun de celui de la jeune femme. Il sentait sa raison l'abandonner de plus en plus. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser venir. Il n'aurait pas dû fouiller dans son esprit. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Ça n'a pas à tout changer. Je peux supporter tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas le faire sans vous deux.

\- Hermione s'il te plaît, vas-t-en…, soupira-t-il.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Rien n'a besoin de changer. Je ne vous demande rien. Je sais bien que je ne suis plus qu'une élève à tes yeux et à ceux de Sirius, ça restera ainsi.

\- Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis Hermione ? demanda-t-il avec un rire amer. Penses-tu vraiment n'être qu'une élève comme une autre ? Après tout ce qu'on a partagé ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Elle le regarda sans répondre, surprise par ses paroles.

\- Hermione si je veux que tu t'en ailles, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. C'est parce que j'ai peur de ce que, moi, je pourrais faire.

Il ne quitta pas ses yeux du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fuie tant qu'ils n'avaient pas passé le point de non-retour. Il était l'adulte. Il devait être responsable. _Mais comment le pouvait-il ?_

\- Hermione tu mérites tellement mieux que nous deux. Tu mérites tellement plus. Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'attacher à nous ? Avec tous les risques que cela représente ! Fuis, s'il-te-plaît. Pars tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je ne suis pas en état d'être raisonnable ce soir…, soupira Severus.

La jeune femme s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'homme, collant presque leurs deux corps. Elle n'osait croire les sous-entendus qu'elle percevait dans ses paroles. Elle n'osait y voir la preuve que l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pouvait être réciproque.

Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Pas plus qu'elle avait renoncé à agir au début de leur relation, et malgré toutes les conséquences que tout cela pourrait avoir. Parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'ils étaient ce dont elle avait besoin. Qu'ils étaient ce secret que recherchait Nott et qui lui permettait de tenir debout malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- À quoi bon être raisonnable Severus ?

Elle avait presque chuchoté. Mais ses mots portèrent clairement aux oreilles de l'homme dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Une seconde plus tard, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné en voyant l'homme combler la faible distance qui les séparaient. Ils échangèrent un baiser sauvage, violent, métaphore du débat interne qui les étreignait entre leur raison et leurs désirs. Et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, dans le lit de l'homme.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, la petite fiole de contraception que Sirius lui avait rendue se matérialisa dans les mains de la jeune femme. Elle sentit l'hésitation de l'homme à la vue de la fiole et elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir pour en boire une gorgée. Il n'était plus temps de faire marche arrière. Elle ne voulait pas laisser le temps à sa raison de reprendre le dessus.

Elle posa la fiole sur la table de nuit adjacente et se positionna à califourchon sur l'homme en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle vit le voile de désir reprendre sa place et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser plus tendrement tandis qu'elle le retrouvait enfin pleinement.

Hermione s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de l'homme dès la fin de leurs ébats. Celui-ci resta de longues minutes, allongé dans le lit, maugréant contre sa raison qui l'avait si rapidement abandonné devant le désir brûlant dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve. Il sentait déjà venir les reproches que lui ferait Sirius lorsqu'il découvrirait ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui une potion pour prévenir le mal de crâne qui ne manquerait pas de l'envahir le lendemain matin et il s'allongea plus confortablement. Comme à son habitude, Hermione vint se blottir inconsciemment dans ses bras et il n'hésita pas cette fois à passer un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme encore nue. _Au point où il en était…_, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour, emporté par le sommeil.

Il fut réveillé près de trois heures plus tard par des gémissements. Un instant déboussolé, il finit par se souvenir de la présence féminine dans son lit et se tourna vers Hermione dont le corps frêle tremblait légèrement, humide de sueur.

\- Non… non pas eux… ma faute…, gémissait la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

Severus n'hésita pas un instant avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour la faire se tourner vers lui. La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, réveillée par le geste de l'homme. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le visage de Severus, se rassurant sur son état, réalisant que les images qu'elle avait vues n'avaient été qu'un simple rêve.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…, murmura Severus en laissant une de ses mains glisser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci rampa quelque peu sur le lit pour se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux du coup de Severus et soupira d'aise. Elle frissonna légèrement en réalisant que leurs corps étaient toujours nus de leurs ébats de la veille.

La brune releva son regard vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord chaste, celui-ci devint de plus en plus fougueux tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur ses sensations pour oublier définitivement les restes de son mauvais rêve.

\- Hermione…, soupira Severus entre deux baisers.

\- Chut…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle laissa ses mains parcourir le corps de l'homme qui semblait particulièrement excité malgré ses protestations. Ils ne se rendormirent finalement que plus d'une heure plus tard après une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses ! Du coup, il est un peu long mais je n'ai pas réussi à le couper plus tôt (et puis j'ai eu pitié de vous, vous m'avez tous fait part de votre frustration quant à la première nuit que Severus et Hermione ont passé ensemble, je ne me voyais pas mettre la seconde la semaine prochaine xD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse une petite review, ça me fais toujours énormément plaisir !

La suite la semaine prochaine :)

Et pour finir, petites réponses aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Je me doute que la seconde nuit que tu attendais tant t'a plu ;) Reste à voir si tout ça va durer... :P En tout cas, comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments !

Guest (review non signée) : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je pense qu'Hermione avait grand besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, tout comme Théodore dans ce chapitre ;) J'espère que cette seconde nuit aura répondu à tes attentes !


	21. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Chapitre 20 :**** Mauvaise nouvelle**

_J'ai remarqué que quand on est triste ou qu'il y a une mauvaise nouvelle, la vie autour ne change pas. Comme le jour où mamie est morte, j'étais dehors, et il y avait du vent, et quand on m'a dit que mamie était morte, il a quand même continué à y avoir du vent dans mes mollets. Quand on est triste, les objets ne sont pas tristes et ils font comme si de rien n'était, et ça, ça me rend encore plus triste._

_\- Rachel, Du Vent Dans Mes Mollets_

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile lorsque la petite alarme sonna sur les coups de sept heures du matin. Hermione grogna légèrement en se blottissant contre Severus. Celui-ci ricana légèrement face à son geste, se moquant clairement de sa réaction.

\- Prête à faire des exploits toute la nuit mais lorsqu'il s'agit de se lever il n'y a plus personne ! Typiquement Gryffondor ça.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le torse pour lui faire savoir son désaccord avant de grogner de nouveau lorsque Severus rigola en soulevant les draps pour les repousser. _Ce que ce rire lui avait manqué !_ La brune se retourna à temps pour apercevoir le regard de l'homme glisser sur son corps nu avec un appétit certain.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire goguenard avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le préférait largement ainsi plutôt qu'énervé et coléreux comme il l'avait été la veille avant qu'il ne rende les armes. Severus répondit à son baiser avant de la repousser.

\- Je suis sérieux Hermione, mieux vaut éviter d'éveiller les soupçons…

La jeune femme se retourna donc et enfila les habits qu'elle avait abandonnés la veille au pied du lit. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cheminée dans le salon, tout en sentant le regard de l'homme la suivre dans chacun de ses faits et gestes.

\- Bonne journée, Severus ! lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle environ trente minutes plus tard, après s'être douchée, habillée et avoir récupérer les affaires nécessaires pour la journée. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paraître totalement neutre malgré l'apaisement et la joie qu'elle ressentait par rapport à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Elle était soulagée d'avoir partagé ses craintes avec Severus. Là où elle avait cru qu'il la repousserait, il lui avait finalement montré tout l'attachement réciproque qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle espérait simplement à présent réussir à faire de même auprès de Sirius. Car elle sentait maintenant à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée.

Elle avait été certaine d'être la seule à s'attacher. Elle réalisait à présent qu'ils semblaient en avoir fait autant. Le lien qui les avait réunis au 12 Grimmauld Place existait toujours. Il leur suffisait juste d'y prêter attention pour le voir et d'arrêter de tous se voiler la face.

Il y avait tant de non-dits dans leur relation. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils reconnaissent enfin qu'ils avaient tous envie et besoin de cette relation. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils admettent tous s'être attachés les uns aux autres. Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils avouent que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un jeu, une passade, et qu'ils avaient tous envie de bien plus.

Quant aux conséquences possibles de tout cela, Hermione n'osait y penser pour le moment, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'aurait jamais à les découvrir.

Le mois suivant passa à une vitesse folle pour la jeune fille. Hermione partageait son temps entre ses cours, ses amis et les moments qu'elle passait avec Severus et parfois Sirius. Comme elle avait finalement mis au courant ses amis pour les cours d'Occlumancie que le maître des potions lui donnait, elle avait l'excuse parfaite pour le retrouver tous les soirs après le repas.

Pendant ces quelques heures, l'homme lui enseignait effectivement à protéger son esprit et ils finissaient par passer la nuit ensemble, collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme progressait plus lentement que lorsqu'ils avaient été au 12 Grimmauld Place mais elle parvenait tout de même à espacer les cauchemars qui la hantaient régulièrement. Elle n'aurait cependant su dire avec certitude si le résultat était dû à sa pratique régulière de l'Occlumancie ou à la présence rassurante de Severus pendant la nuit.

Ils partagèrent plus d'une fois des câlins plus poussés que leur raison ne le leur recommandait mais ils n'avaient plus parlé directement de cela ensemble. Ils ne voulaient pas évoquer les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, en partie à cause de la distance hiérarchique qui existait tout de même entre eux. Ils voulaient encore moins imaginer les conséquences possibles de leurs actes. Parce qu'ils avaient bien trop conscience des risques que tout cela présentait mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas devoir y renoncer. Garder le silence était plus simple, encore une fois.

Pour la même raison, ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Sirius, même s'ils avaient longuement hésité, chacun de leur côté. L'animagus avait passé une soirée avec eux deux jours après la fameuse nuit où ils avaient dépassé les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés. L'homme avait assisté aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avant de les rejoindre et il avait été extatique d'avoir pu voir jouer son filleul.

Il n'avait quasiment parlé que de ça toute la soirée, se moquant joyeusement de Severus en lui indiquant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner la coupe. Bien sûr, les deux hommes s'étaient chamaillés et Hermione les avait simplement regardés, un sourire aux lèvres, ayant l'impression d'être de retour dans la maison et appréciant la bonne humeur dissimulée derrière leur rivalité de surface.

Elle s'était sentie apaisée, sereine, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Severus lui avait paru dans le même état de quiétude. Quant à Sirius, il avait semblé profondément heureux. Heureux d'avoir la chance de connaître davantage son filleul, heureux de partager ce moment avec eux, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Il resplendissait tant qu'Hermione n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer sous ses traits l'adolescent extraverti qu'il avait été, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Et la jeune fille n'avait pas osé mettre fin à cette bonne humeur alors elle n'avait rien dit de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Severus. Ce dernier en avait fait de même et, échangeant un regard, ils avaient silencieusement convenu de garder ça pour eux pour le moment. Non parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas inclure de nouveau Sirius dans leur relation, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'ils avaient conscience qu'ils risquaient de tout perdre au lieu de reconstruire leur relation. Ils craignaient sa réaction.

Mais à cause de toute cette histoire, Hermione sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et elle détestait cela. Ça lui laissait un goût amer en bouche et un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, passer du temps avec Severus et dormir avec lui, participait à apaiser ses angoisses. Mais ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius dans la maison lui manquait. Parce qu'avec lui, elle pouvait discuter de tout et de rien, sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

Avec Severus, les choses étaient souvent plus compliquées. Il avait toujours ce fichu caractère et cette façon de se cacher derrière l'occlumancie et ses masques qui empêchaient parfois le dialogue. Ensemble, ils ne parlaient pas énormément. Leurs silences étaient beaucoup plus éloquents. Ils se comprenaient comme ça, sans forcément avoir besoin de mettre des mots sur les choses.

C'était sans doute lié à leurs nombreuses séances d'occlumancie. A force que Severus pénètre l'esprit de la jeune fille, il avait fini par le connaître par cœur. Et combiné aux quelques fois où Hermione avait pénétré le sien, involontairement, une certaine familiarité s'était créée. Leurs deux esprits se connaissaient et se reconnaissaient.

D'après ce que la brune avait pu lire dans quelques livres traitant de cette branche de la magie, ce genre de lien privilégié n'était pas rare entre les esprits du maître et de son élève. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était particulièrement agréable de savoir que, même sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, il la comprendrait. Même si ça lui avait causé bien des angoisses lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui cacher les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et Sirius.

Quand même taire ses sentiments ne suffisait pas, trouver une parade pour les cacher dans son propre esprit n'est pas chose aisée. Heureusement, en ce temps-là, l'homme n'avait jamais fouillé son esprit en ayant ça en tête donc elle avait toujours réussi à lui faire éviter les souvenirs et sensations liées, jusqu'à ce fameux soir un mois plus tôt environ où il avait tout découvert.

De son côté, Sirius était beaucoup plus ouvert et avec lui, Hermione se sentait libre. Libre de lui raconter simplement sa journée, sans avoir peur de l'ennuyer. Libre de lui parler de Ron, Harry et Ginny tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas en train de les dénigrer mentalement pendant ce temps. Libre de partager avec lui tellement de choses qu'elle ne penserait même pas évoquer avec Severus.

C'était ce qui faisait que leur trio fonctionnait. Chacun y avait son rôle. Chacun y apportait sa petite touche personnelle. Severus leur permettait de survivre et soignait leurs angoisses liées à leur passé. Sirius leur permettait de vivre et de ne pas se renfermer sur eux-mêmes, de s'ouvrir au monde extérieur, aussi ignoble pouvait-il leur paraître. Et Hermione, quant à elle, elle supposait qu'elle servait à faire en sorte que la collision entre les deux n'entraîne pas d'explosion. Elle était leur terrain d'entente, la limite à laquelle les deux hommes pouvaient se retrouver et avancer plus ou moins dans la même direction.

Sans Sirius, leur trio n'était pas complet et Hermione ressentait chaque jour plus profondément le manque que cela creusait en elle. Sa bienveillance lui manquait, son rire, si semblable à un aboiement, lui manquait, ses blagues lui manquait, leurs discussions lui manquaient.

Elle ne savait pas le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient simplement assis, dans la maison, pour discuter tranquillement de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ça allait du temps qu'il faisait à ce qu'ils auraient envie de faire en sortant de là, en passant par leur passé, beaucoup plus rarement cependant.

Sirius lui avait parlé de sa jeunesse, souvent avec un pincement au cœur en évoquant ses défunts amis et d'Azkaban. Hermione lui avait parlé également de sa propre enfance, pas toujours facile, dans le monde moldu, et de la guerre. Elle n'avait pas été capable de lui parler du Manoir Malfoy. Les évènements étaient trop frais dans son esprit. Elle lui avait parlé du reste, de tout ce à quoi elle avait dû faire face depuis ses onze ans. Elle lui avait parlé d'Harry aussi, dont l'homme avait hâte à l'époque de pouvoir être plus proche.

Et c'était aussi ça qui faisait qu'il était quelque peu plus distant depuis la rentrée. Parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Sans doute la mort de Lupin, son dernier ami d'enfance, avait dû avoir un effet électrochoc sur l'homme, lui rappelant à quel point tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir.

Sirius semblait avoir dû mal à surmonter tout ça, même si les deux hommes n'avaient plus été aussi proches qu'avant lors des dernières années. C'était pour ça qu'il se rapprochait d'Harry. Pour nouer des contacts, se sentir entouré, éloigner la solitude qu'il avait côtoyée pendant tant d'années et qui n'était jamais bien loin.

Hermione le comprenait, même s'il lui manquait. Les quelques soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble à Poudlard n'étaient pas pareilles. Au fond, elle se doutait aussi qu'il était plus distant à cause de la peur de renouer avec Severus et elle, même s'il ne semblait pas se douter que les deux avaient dépassés de trop nombreuses limites.

Il avait toujours été le plus raisonnable d'eux trois et elle savait qu'il devait se forcer à résister à passer trop de temps avec eux pour ne pas replonger. Et il lui manquait aussi terriblement de ce point de vue-là, plus intimement. Elle rêvait de ses caresses et baisers. Elle rêvait de le sentir encore en elle. Leur trio était bien coordonné aussi pour ça. Sirius apportait avec lui une certaine expérience et désinvolture qui rendait leurs parties de jambes en l'air encore plus exaltantes, moins protocolaires parfois. Et ça aussi, ça lui manquait.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir changer les choses, sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard d'acier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la peur prendre le pas sur ses envies.

Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que la raison de l'homme puisse être plus forte que son désir de renouer leur relation. Elle était effrayée qu'en lui dévoilant la vérité à propos de Severus et elle, cela le fasse fuir et qu'elle finisse par tout perdre, Severus y compris.

Et cette peur surpassait pour le moment son manque. Alors elle profitait au maximum du peu qu'elle réussissait à obtenir de Sirius et elle se taisait, espérant presque parfois que l'homme découvre tout par lui-même. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à porter le poids de la décision.

Ça ne les avait pas empêchés de passer plusieurs fois des soirées ensemble, rien que tous les trois, comme dans la maison. Parfois, Severus et Sirius se plaignaient des élèves sous les sourires ou approbations d'Hermione. Parfois les deux hommes se chamaillaient vaguement à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Parfois Hermione leur demandait de l'aide sur ses devoirs, rarement car ils ne l'aidaient pas vraiment de toute manière, lui conseillant souvent juste tel ou tel livre dans lequel trouver l'information. Parfois ils l'entraînaient à la magie sans baguette ou à l'occlumancie. De temps à autre, ils restaient simplement là, une tasse de thé dans les mains, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence les uns des autres.

Mais jamais ils n'évoquaient leurs sentiments. Jamais ils n'évoquaient la guerre. Jamais ils n'évoquaient leur passé. Tout autant de sujets qui, ils le craignaient, mettraient à mal la relation paisible qu'ils essayaient de construire. Et peut-être cela fragilisait-il leurs fondations mais ils n'arrivaient pas à sauter le pas, chacun ayant bien trop besoin de ces moments pour se ressourcer.

Durant le mois passé, Hermione avait également réussi à éviter presque complètement la petite Isadora Lestrange. Elle n'avait toutefois pas manqué que l'enfant s'était bien mieux intégrée depuis la fameuse fin d'après-midi dans le couloir des cachots où elle avait torturé Harper. À croire que savoir et pouvoir lancer des doloris sur ses camarades de maisons était un signe de puissance et méritait le respect au sein de la maison Serpentard.

Isadora avait écopé d'une sacrée punition, pour lui faire passer l'envier de recommencer et lui faire comprendre les limites à ne pas dépasser. Elle se retrouvait tous les soirs en retenue avec les différents professeurs. Hermione évitait ainsi méticuleusement, chaque soir, les couloirs près des salles de classe où elle savait que l'enfant était en retenue.

La brune se souvenait encore de la première et seule fois où elle avait réellement revu la fillette après la séance de torture qu'elle avait infligée à son camarade. La lionne s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour échanger quelques livres, pestant contre le nombre limité autorisé pour l'emprunt. Elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps à faire des allers-retours jusque l'antre de Mrs Pince.

Ce jour-là, elle était en plus particulièrement pressée car elle devait voir Théodore puis Ron et Harry pour avancer sur leurs devoirs communs et elle avait même promis à Ginny de passer un peu de temps avec elle car la rousse voulait lui parler de sa relation avec Harry, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre. Le tout, avant bien sûr, de retrouver Severus pour la nuit après avoir fait sa ronde de préfète en chef.

La journée de cours venait juste de se terminer et Hermione avait profité d'avoir eu un cours de potion en fin de journée pour s'attarder un peu. Elle avait ainsi pu montrer à Severus les notes des recherches que Théodore et elle avaient faites concernant la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le professeur avait corrigé quelques points et l'avait aiguillée pour la suite, lui indiquant quelques titres de livres qui pourraient s'avérer utiles.

Et puis, devant les yeux de chien battu d'Hermione, il avait accepté avec un soupir de superviser les essais que pourraient faire les deux jeunes de leur potion, une fois toutes les recherches terminées et vérifiées par ses soins. En réalité, c'était un moyen pour lui de garder un œil sur les deux élèves et ainsi s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

Hermione était donc excitée comme une puce en sortant de la salle et avait décidé de commencer par aller chercher les livres conseillés avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Théodore. Avec un peu de chance, le Serpentard se trouverait aussi dans la bibliothèque et elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Elle n'en était plus qu'à deux couloirs lorsque la petite Lestrange l'avait interceptée. Toute à ses pensées, Hermione ne l'avait pas vue ni entendue venir et elle sursauta en sentant la petite main s'accrocher à sa robe. Ayant toutefois l'habitude d'être ainsi arrêtée par les premières années, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée et s'était tournée vers l'enfant.

Bien sûr, la première chose qu'elle avait reconnue étaient les cheveux noirs en broussaille de l'enfant. Son cœur avait manqué un battement et les souvenirs douloureux s'étaient pressés à la surface de sa mémoire, inondant la bonne humeur qu'elle ressentait jusqu'alors par les ténèbres qu'ils transportaient.

\- Hermione ? l'avait interpellée Isadora d'une petite voix.

La lionne avait plongé ses yeux dans le noir de ceux de la fillette en retenant à peine un frisson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix d'Hermione avait été dure mais elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir. La fillette en revanche avait affiché un air embêté et quelque peu surpris du ton de la brune, comme si elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait le problème, ce qui était sans doute le cas vue l'éducation qu'elle avait dû avoir.

\- Je… Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, je ne savais pas…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, avait répondu Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Je sais mais… Harper est toujours à l'infirmerie et puis… Tu étais là alors…

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la fillette semblait avoir gagné quelque peu en assurance. C'était après tout la plus longue conversation qu'elles avaient eue depuis la rentrée. Elle semblait réellement embêtée par toute cette histoire sans qu'Hermione ne soit pour autant capable de déterminer si la raison en était qu'elle regrettait son geste ou la punition qui en résultait.

\- Eh bien, il faudra t'excuser auprès de lui quand il sortira.

\- Oui… Mais… Tu m'en veux pas, hein ? Draco dit que tu me déteste mais c'est pas vrai, hein ?

Hermione était restée figée en entendant ces quelques mots. Isadora l'avait regardé, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle avait semblé tellement loin, à cet instant, de celle qu'elle avait été dans le couloir, la baguette pointée sur le sixième année. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait son approbation. Et la brune s'était demandée pendant quelques secondes si c'était là l'unique façon de sauver cette petite de la mauvaise voie.

Pour autant, elle n'avait pas été capable de la rassurer. Elle ne la détestait pas, non. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant. En fait, elle aurait préféré ne jamais la rencontrer.

\- Ce que je ressens ou pas n'est pas le problème. As-tu compris le mal que tu as fait ?

\- Oui, je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire ce que j'ai fait, j'ai compris, avait semblé s'exaspérer la fillette.

\- Depuis quand es-tu amie avec Malfoy ? lui avait ensuite demandé Hermione, après un petit silence, intriguée.

\- Lui, au moins, ne me repousse pas ou ne me punis pas à tout va.

\- Tu devrais te méfier Isadora, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Il est gentil avec moi.

\- Il faisait partie de ceux qui te persécutaient il n'y a que quelques jours de ça.

\- Non c'est faux ! s'écria la fillette d'une voix tremblante. Il n'a rien fait, ce sont les autres.

\- Il ne t'a jamais aidée pour autant et crois-moi, il en aurait eu le pouvoir. Il t'utilise certainement.

\- Et alors ? C'est toujours mieux que d'être seule !

Hermione semblait avoir touché un point sensible d'après la voix suraiguë qu'avait utilisée Isadora. La fillette était partie dans la foulée, dans un tourbillon noir de robe et de cheveux sans qu'Hermione ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Elle n'avait de toute façon aucune envie d'essayer. Parce que oui, elle se sentait mal de repousser ainsi l'enfant et que oui, elle se doutait qu'elle faisait plus de mal que de bien. Mais pour une fois, elle avait envie d'être égoïste et de laisser d'autres personnes gérer le problème, espérant que tel serait bel et bien le cas.

Hermione n'avait pas revue Isadora depuis. La fillette avait gardé ses distances, à son plus grand soulagement. Lorsqu'Harper était sorti de l'infirmerie, elle l'avait aperçu parler à l'enfant, sous l'œil vigilent de Malfoy. Mais encore une fois, même si un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahie, elle avait préféré faire la sourde oreille.

Elle se sentait heureuse à ce moment-là. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps les choses semblaient bien se dérouler et elle n'avait pas eu envie de courir vers les problèmes. Et puis, ce n'était pas à elle de gérer tout ça après tout.

Les professeurs étaient là pour ça. L'enfant serait prise en charge ou renvoyée à la prochaine incartade de toute façon. Alors peut-être Hermione se voilait-elle la face, peut-être aurait-elle pu aider l'enfant à ne pas choisir les mauvaises personnes, mais elle n'avait pas eu envie de porter ce fardeau et elle n'en avait rien fait.

Au lieu de cela, ce jour-là, elle avait enfermé ses doutes au fin fond de son esprit tandis que la fillette disparaissait au détour d'un couloir et elle avait retrouvé Théodore à la bibliothèque, comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait ainsi pu échanger avec lui sur les dernières informations qu'elle avait récupérées auprès de Severus.

Le jeune homme s'était montré suspicieux quant aux méthodes qu'elle avait employées pour obtenir l'accord du monstre des cachots pour superviser la concoction de la potion. Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire, expliquant que le professeur n'avait simplement pas pu faire autre chose que reconnaître leur génie lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté ses notes. Mrs Pince les avait ensuite forcés à quitter son repère devant leurs rires très peu discrets.

Et ainsi, Hermione avait définitivement enfoui au fin fond de son esprit tout doute persistant concernant la petite Lestrange. Elle avait également réalisé à ce moment-là, qu'au-delà des recherches pour leur potion, elle appréciait de plus en plus passer du temps avec Théodore. Ils partageaient ce petit quelque chose en plus, cette douleur, qui leur permettait de se comprendre sans avoir besoin de mots. Et c'était plus qu'agréable pour Hermione, de ne pas avoir constamment l'impression de devoir surveiller ses réactions pour ne pas sembler étrange aux yeux des autres. C'était aussi plus simple que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Snape et Black.

Harry et Ron, de leur côté, s'étaient montrés plus réticents vis-à-vis du temps que la jeune fille passait avec le Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur dévoiler la discussion qu'ils avaient eue en retenue et ils n'étaient donc pas tout à fait convaincus des bonnes intentions du jeune homme.

Heureusement, Ginny avait intercédé en sa faveur, si bien que, pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé, ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés tous les cinq à travailler ensemble. Ils avaient parfois été rejoints par Neville et Luna, également de temps à autre par Daphné Greengrass, une grande amie de Théodore qui évitait également comme la peste la bande de Malfoy.

Hermione avait parfaitement remarqué que Ginny lui lançait régulièrement des regards évocateurs en désignant Nott. La brune l'avait plus d'une fois reprise sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Elle ne lui avait pour autant pas avoué l'orientation sexuelle du jeune homme, n'osant briser ainsi le secret qu'il lui avait confié à mi-voix.

A l'extérieur, l'automne avait pris ses marques, rafraichissant la température ambiante et colorant les feuilles des arbres de dizaines de teintes chaudes allant du marron au jaune, en passant par le rouge, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux. Les élèves commençaient déjà à ne plus réellement sortir du château, hormis pour les cours se déroulant à l'extérieur ou dans les serres.

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva en fin d'après-midi, emmitouflée dans la cape de son uniforme, en train de marcher à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la chaleur du château après un cours de botanique. Elle était accompagnée de Neville avec qui elle suivait ces cours.

Les deux jeunes discutaient tranquillement de la plante qu'ils venaient d'étudier. Ou plutôt, Neville monologuait à son propos avec tout l'entrain qu'il mettait à chaque fois qu'il dissertait sur un sujet de botanique. Hermione l'écoutait tranquillement. Cela lui permettait de réviser rapidement, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir ses livres.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du château quand Hermione ralentit soudainement le pas. Neville se tourna vers elle, curieux de ce qui avait causé son ralentissement. Il s'avança rapidement vers la jeune femme quand il réalisa qu'elle était très pâle. Il posa la main sur son bras et Hermione prit appui sur lui tandis que le monde tournait devant ses yeux.

\- Hermione est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Neville d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ça va…, répondit la jeune femme une minute plus tard alors qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits. Juste un petit vertige…

Hermione lui raconta qu'elle avait dû attraper Merlin seul sait quelle maladie tandis qu'elle avait du mal à manger depuis deux ou trois jours, ayant des nausées régulièrement, ce qui expliquait le petit vertige qui l'avait saisie.

Il fallait dire que depuis quelques temps, sa vie n'était pas de tout repos. Elle essayait de s'organiser au mieux entre le temps passé avec ses amis, celui avec Nott et Severus pour leurs recherches sur la potion, celui réservé pour ses devoirs, le peu de temps aussi qu'elle parvenait à mettre à profit pour correspondre avec ses parents, et enfin celui passé avec Severus et parfois Sirius. Elle n'aurait pas été contre avoir de nouveau à sa disposition le retourneur de temps dont elle avait bénéficié en troisième année.

La jeune fille promit à Neville d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh si cela ne passait pas rapidement, ce qui sembla le rassurer quelque peu. Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'au château et se séparèrent dans le hall tandis que Neville remontait dans la tour de Gryffondor et que Hermione rejoignait Théodore et Severus pour avancer sur leur potion de sommeil sans rêve.

\- Ménages-toi un peu, Hermione ! lui recommanda Neville avant de partir.

Hermione fit un petit sourire à Neville avant de prendre le chemin des cachots. Théodore et elle avaient fini de récupérer tous les ingrédients nécessaires, avec l'aide du professeur Snape pour les plus rares. Ils avaient également fini, sous la surveillance de Severus, les calculs nécessaires pour s'assurer des interactions entre les différents éléments et doser la quantité de chaque ingrédient à incorporer.

Ils avaient ainsi pu commencer la concoction de la potion en début de semaine mais ils avançaient lentement en raison du peu de temps dont ils disposaient chaque soir. Rien que le temps nécessaire à la préparation des ingrédients occupait une bonne partie de leurs séances.

Hermione s'était quelque peu inquiétée du fait que Nott comptait sur cette potion au départ pour se remettre de la mort de son ami Blaise, et que le temps de concoction serait bien plus long que ne pourrait le supporter le jeune homme, mais ses doutes avaient rapidement été balayés.

Le jeune homme semblait au contraire profiter de se concentrer sur la préparation de la potion et les recherches associées pour ne pas penser au reste et surmonter les ténèbres qui l'étreignaient. Hermione elle-même y trouvait un très bon exutoire à ses peurs et ses souvenirs douloureux. Il fallait dire que la précision qui leur était demandée était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre, au moins pendant une heure par soir.

Hermione arriva devant la porte de la salle de potion alors que Nott était déjà en train de tout préparer, sous l'œil vigilent de Severus, assis à son bureau.

\- En retard, Granger ? lui demanda simplement Nott tandis qu'elle posait ses affaires au fond de la pièce.

\- Un simple petit contretemps, éluda-t-elle.

Elle sentit le regard curieux et légèrement inquiet de Severus se poser sur elle mais l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter pour un simple léger vertige. Elle s'approcha donc de la paillasse avec un petit sourire, rapidement rejointe par le professeur.

Ils arrivaient bientôt à une étape cruciale de la potion et Severus tenait à vérifier méticuleusement chacun des ingrédients préparés par le binôme. Il s'assit donc sur le tabouret de la rangée de devant par rapport à celle où s'étaient installés Hermione et Théodore. Il avait ainsi une vue parfaite sur le chaudron et les ingrédients et pouvait intervenir au besoin sans être gêné par les deux jeunes.

Il observa ainsi les deux jeunes relire leurs notes et se concerter d'un regard avant de commencer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en les voyant faire. Ils formaient un binôme formidable, comme lui-même l'avait été pendant un temps avec Lily. Un binôme qui attirait forcément les regards quand ils travaillaient ensemble sur une potion, pour peu que l'observateur soit un minimum sensible à cet art.

Ils avaient une facilité à se partager le travail, à communiquer sans mots, simplement par des gestes ou des regards. Quand l'un avançait sur un point, l'autre préparait la suite et ils enchaînaient ainsi à une vitesse impressionnante. Chacun connaissait la façon de faire de l'autre. Mieux, chacun _ressentait_ la façon de faire de l'autre. Pas une seule fois ils ne se gênaient, pas une seule fois ils n'avaient besoin de se questionner sur ce que l'autre faisait.

Il émanait d'eux une réelle complicité et c'était un spectacle plus qu'agréable à regarder. Eux-mêmes prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à travailler ensemble, comme leurs sourires constants le laisser percevoir. De temps à autre, leurs regards se croisaient et pour un peu, Severus aurait presque pu croire qu'ils communiquaient par Legilimancie pendant ces moments-là. Mais il connaissait suffisamment l'esprit de la jeune femme pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

Malgré tout, il était un peu jaloux, même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour travailler en binôme avec quelqu'un en potions. Tout lui avait toujours semblé trop simple et les autres étaient un handicap pour lui, le freinant, le gênant. Il n'avait réussi qu'avec Lily, au bout de plusieurs semaines de cours en commun. La rousse avait réussi à s'accommoder à ses petites manies et lentement, ils avaient réussi à accorder leurs violons et à avancer ensemble. Ça n'avait toutefois jamais été parfait.

Ce qui le rendait jaloux, c'était la facilité avec laquelle le binôme sous ses yeux s'était formé. Dès le premier cours où ils s'étaient mis côte à côte, Severus avait remarqué les prémices de leur travail d'équipe. Là où il avait toujours eu besoin de plusieurs semaines voire mois pour réussir à travailler convenablement avec quelqu'un, les deux jeunes s'étaient trouvés en quelques minutes à peine.

Tout semblait tellement naturel pour eux. Alors bien sûr, leur travail n'était pas parfait. Les coupes n'étaient pas toujours de la taille parfaite, les poudres parfois trop épaisses, les mélanges pas forcément totalement homogènes. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre et les hésitations étaient parfois bien marquées. Mais un regard suffisait généralement à ce qu'ils se mettent d'accord. Un geste suffisait à faire comprendre à l'autre un doute ou un besoin d'assistance.

Les deux jeunes ne s'en rendaient certainement même pas compte mais grâce à ce qu'ils partageaient, beaucoup les envieraient. Severus les enviait en tout cas. Être à ce point en harmonie avec quelqu'un d'autre avait de sacrés avantages pour concocter toutes sortes de mixtures. Jeune, Severus avait cru que les potions étaient une matière de solitaire. Il avait cru qu'il suffisait d'être là, avec son chaudron et ses ingrédients et de faire ses mélanges.

Avec le temps et les apprentissages, il avait dû reconnaître qu'il s'était fourvoyé. Bien sûr, être seul suffisait pour la grande majorité des potions. Mais avoir un bon binôme avait énormément d'avantages. Certaines mixtures requerraient obligatoirement un travail en binôme pour être réalisées. Certaines étaient tellement complexes qu'une aide était toujours bienvenue, pour peu qu'elle soit réellement une aide et non un handicap déguisé. Lorsque chaque ingrédient devait être ajouté avec une minutie millimétrée, il était essentiel de ne pas avoir besoin de dix minutes à chaque fois pour se mettre d'accord.

Avoir un bon binôme pouvait permettre d'exceller. Et même s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour se faire un nom, apprenant à user très rapidement de stratagèmes pour passer outre son incapacité à trouver un partenaire, en voyant Hermione et Théodore travailler ensemble, Severus était tout simplement jaloux. Et envieux.

Et d'un point de vue plus personnel également, il aurait aimé partager cela avec la brune à la place de Nott. Il aurait aimé atteindre ce niveau de complicité avec elle, qui reflèterait leurs sentiments partagés. Les leçons d'Occlumancie qu'il lui donnait déjà leur permettaient d'être proches, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le pincement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme concocter une potion avec Nott. Il se trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Il détestait sembler ainsi fleur bleue. Il ne pouvait pour autant pas s'en empêcher.

Voir cette jeune femme dont il était proche, la seule qu'il avait laissée l'approcher depuis longtemps, se comporter aussi familièrement et être à ce point proche de Nott, ça lui donnait presque l'impression que leur relation n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle que cela pour elle. S'il n'avait pas vu ses pensées quelques temps plus tôt, il aurait été persuadé qu'il ne représentait rien de particulier pour elle.

\- Est-ce que ça va Granger ?

Les paroles de Nott ramenèrent brusquement Severus à la réalité, tandis qu'il se fustigeait mentalement de se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées au lieu de surveiller ses élèves. Il reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes et plus particulièrement sur Hermione, debout, qui semblait particulièrement pâle.

La jeune fille s'était levée un peu trop brusquement quelques secondes plus tôt, pour ajouter l'ingrédient suivant dans le chaudron. Elle l'avait amèrement regretté lorsque le monde s'était tout aussi brusquement remit à tourner autour d'elle, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée.

Hermione prit appui sur le rebord de la paillasse, reposant maladroitement le pot qu'elle tenait et elle se laissa retomber sur son tabouret, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur la situation. Elle passa faiblement ses mains sur son visage tout en fermant les yeux, bien trop déstabilisée par ce que sa vision lui faisait voir.

\- Miss Granger, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de hocher doucement la tête. Rouvrant délicatement les yeux, elle nota le regard inquiet que les deux hommes posèrent sur elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, concentrée pour essayer de faire passer son vertige. Severus figea la potion avant de reprendre.

\- Monsieur Nott, accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie.

\- Non… ça va…, le coupa Hermione d'une voix qu'elle-même trouvait faiblarde. Je n'ai juste pas assez mangé ce midi ou trop travaillé ces derniers temps… Je me suis levée trop vite, c'est tout. Je vais juste aller me reposer un peu, ça va passer.

\- On peut faire une pause sur la préparation de la potion et ne reprendre que la semaine prochaine, Granger, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre, proposa Nott d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut pas grand effet du fait de sa pâleur actuelle. Nott lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre si tu veux, pour être sûr que tu ne t'écroules pas dans un couloir..., lui proposa-t-il sur le même ton moqueur.

\- C'est bon Nott, ça va aller, tu peux y aller, on reprendra la potion plus tard, soupira Hermione, tout de même touchée par sa proposition.

Malgré le ton espiègle du jeune homme, Hermione s'était suffisamment rapprochée de lui pour déceler l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et son envie de l'aider. Théodore lui jeta un dernier regard avant de hausser les épaules, d'aller récupérer ses affaires et de quitter la pièce, laissant la jeune femme aux soins du professeur. Celui-ci était allé lui chercher une potion de nutrition en maugréant contre ces Gryffondors incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

Il revint quelques secondes après le départ de Théodore et ferma la porte de la classe d'un coup de baguette. Il tendit la potion de nutrition à Hermione et celle-ci l'avala sans rien dire.

\- N'avions-nous pas déjà discuté de l'importance de bien se nourrir ? questionna le professeur d'une voix froide, reflet de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait envers l'état de la jeune femme.

Hermione fit une petite grimace, tant à cause du goût désagréable de la potion qu'à cause de la remarque de l'homme. Severus lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner pour ranger la palliasse sur laquelle ils avaient travaillé.

\- Envoyez un message à vos amis pour les prévenir que vous allez vous reposer et que vous n'irez pas au repas, vous n'aurez de toute façon pas faim avec la potion que vous venez de prendre.

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa la plume et le parchemin que lui tendit Severus avant d'y écrire un petit mot à l'attention de Ron et Harry. Elle ne doutait pas que Neville leur avait raconté son premier vertige et elle espérait qu'ils ne s'inquièteraient pas outre mesure. Elle se questionna ensuite sur la manière dont elle allait pouvoir leur faire parvenir le mot avant que Severus ne l'attrape et ne le fasse disparaître dans la cheminée à destination du bureau de Sirius.

\- Récupérez vos affaires et allez dans mes appartements, je vous y rejoindrai quand j'aurai tout rangé ici.

Hermione s'exécuta sans discuter, ayant légèrement l'impression d'être une enfant venant de se faire réprimander. Elle détestait se sentir ainsi faible et fragile.

La potion de nutrition avait fait effet rapidement et elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle se leva tout de même doucement, pour s'assurer que le monde ne tournerait plus autour d'elle. Elle ne manqua pas le regard de Severus qui s'accrocha à elle pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et ramassa son sac et sa cape avant de se diriger vers la cheminée au fond de la salle.

Arrivée dans les appartements de Severus, Hermione posa ses affaires sur une chaise avant de se diriger dans la cuisine où elle prépara une théière. Elle se blottit ensuite dans le canapé et se recouvrit d'un plaid avant de prendre l'une des tasses qu'elle avait préparé entre ses mains. Severus la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il déposa un tas de copies sur la table avant de rejoindre Hermione. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et attrapa la tasse qui lui était destinée.

Les deux burent leur thé en silence. Hermione évitait le regard de l'homme. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle se sentait de toute façon déjà bien mieux grâce à la potion qu'il lui avait fait boire.

Severus quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme. Il se questionnait sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait perdu l'appétit, se souvenant très bien à quel point elle avait perdu les pédales à la rentrée, la dernière fois qu'elle avait sauté plusieurs repas. Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes car la jeune femme avait fait de bon progrès en Occlumancie et elle faisait beaucoup moins souvent de cauchemars. Également parce qu'elle dormait avec lui toutes les nuits depuis un bon mois.

\- Je vais aller dîner dans la grande salle. Je pourrai rassurer Black comme cela, ça évitera qu'il ne débarque ici en ne vous voyant pas au dîner. Je reviens après. Vous devriez aller vous reposer, miss Granger.

La voix douce de Severus sortit Hermione de ses pensées tandis qu'elle était plongée dans une douce torpeur. Elle hocha simplement la tête et observa l'homme s'en aller. Elle hésita lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans les appartements de l'homme.

Elle décida finalement de se lever pour ranger la théière et les tasses puis elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. N'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange, elle renfila ses sous-vêtements après s'être séchée. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de Severus et elle trouva un tee-shirt à lui dans son armoire. Elle l'enfila et se glissa sous les draps.

Lorsque Severus revint du dîner, Hermione s'était déjà endormie. Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre et ne put retenir un léger sourire en l'observant allongée dans le lit avec l'un de ses tee-shirts sur le dos.

Sa raison se rappela rapidement à lui et son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il réalisait à nouveau à quel point il était attaché à elle. Depuis un mois qu'ils avaient rétablie une relation rapprochée entre eux, il n'avait de cesse de se fustiger mentalement pour tout ça. Il savait qu'il devait y mettre un terme. Il savait qu'il faisait sans doute la pire erreur de sa vie. Et pourtant, quand il la voyait ainsi, quand il la prenait dans ses bras, même quand ils ne faisaient que discuter ensemble, il oubliait complètement pourquoi tout ceci était une erreur.

Soupirant, il referma la porte et passa la soirée à corriger les copies qu'il avait récupérées dans la journée. Il prit ensuite une rapide douche avant d'aller se coucher délicatement aux côtés d'Hermione, afin de ne pas la réveiller. La jeune femme vint inconsciemment se blottir contre lui deux minutes après et Severus soupira de nouveau devant l'ambivalence de ce qu'il ressentait.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla quelques minutes avant le réveil. Elle se sentait en pleine forme après la longue nuit qu'elle avait passée et elle espérait de tout cœur que les vertiges qui l'avaient saisie la veille seraient de l'histoire ancienne. Severus se réveilla quelques minutes après et Hermione déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'échapper du lit pour rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer pour la journée.

\- Mon tee-shirt reste ici, miss Granger, la rappela Severus à l'ordre alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre.

Mutine, Hermione revint sur ses pas et retira le tee-shirt avec un grand sourire.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres professeur..., se moqua-t-elle en souriant.

Elle perçut clairement le regard de l'homme qui parcourut son corps tout juste recouvert de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. Elle l'entendit grogner quelque chose sans comprendre et lança le tee-shirt sur le lit avant de partir dans la salle de bain récupérer ses habits. Elle devina sans mal le regard de Severus qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vue. Une fois rhabillée, elle grimpa dans la cheminée du salon avec un petit rire.

La brune arriva tôt dans la grande salle et s'installa à sa place de bonne humeur. Elle commença à préparer son petit déjeuner et ses amis la rejoignirent cinq minutes après son arrivée. Elle leur fit un grand sourire qui les rassura sur son état et leur expliqua qu'elle avait dormi comme un loir, ce qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Son humeur se dégrada cependant lorsque vint le moment d'avaler son petit déjeuner. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre alors qu'elle beurrait un toast et y apposait une cuillère de miel. Elle grimaça et attrapa son verre de jus de fruit. Elle en but une petite gorgée avant de reprendre son toast. Elle le porta lentement à sa bouche tandis qu'elle sentait que les nausées qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours étaient toujours présentes.

Hermione croqua dans son toast avant de le reposer et de se lever précipitamment. Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, ignorant les centaines de regards qui se posèrent sur elle. Elle se pencha au-dessus du cabinet des toilettes et vomit le peu qu'elle avait réussi à avaler. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur les fesses à côté du cabinet en se tenant le ventre et en fermant les yeux, gémissant légèrement. Elle essaya de prendre de profondes inspirations pour calmer les soubresauts de son estomac.

Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de se relever. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et se rinça la bouche avant de sortir des toilettes. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, Hermione, lui recommanda Harry.

Hermione grimaça en réponse.

\- J'irai ce midi si je n'arrive pas à manger, promit-elle devant le regard insistant de ses amis.

Elle récupéra son sac qu'ils avaient pris avec eux en sortant de la grande salle et les suivit jusqu'à la salle de potions. Elle évita les regards curieux qui se posèrent sur elle suite à son départ précipité de la grande salle et elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de classe.

Severus ouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard et les élèves entrèrent pour s'installer. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire en passant près de l'homme afin de le rassurer tandis qu'il la fixait de son air impassible. Elle s'installa à sa place aux côtés de Nott et commença à sortir ses affaires en silence.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air mieux qu'hier, Granger, je vais finir par me demander comment tu occupes tes nuits, se moqua Théodore.

Comme la veille, Hermione décela sans peine l'inquiétude qui sous-tendait ses paroles.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d'idées Nott, tu risquerais d'être déçu..., lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le professeur appela le silence et donna rapidement les différentes consignes pour l'onguent à réaliser lors du cours. Les élèves se lancèrent ensuite immédiatement dans la préparation du baume qui nécessitait près de l'ensemble de la durée du cours pour être terminé correctement. Théodore et Hermione se séparèrent à leur habitude la liste des ingrédients à aller récupérer dans l'armoire au fond de la classe et le jeune homme les rangea par ordre d'utilisation sur la palliasse pendant qu'Hermione préparait le chaudron.

Hermione commença ensuite à préparer dans un bol un mélange de mucus de veracrasse et d'essence de belladone qui servirait de base pour l'onguent. Pendant ce temps, Théodore pilait les trois scarabées nécessaires.

La jeune femme versa son mélange baveux dans le chaudron et attrapa sa baguette pour allumer un feu doux dessous. Elle attrapa ensuite l'ingrédient suivant. Les deux jeunes avançaient vite tandis qu'ils se séparaient la préparation des ingrédients en fonction de la durée nécessaire et de la temporalité d'utilisation.

Severus passa plusieurs fois dans les rangs pour surveiller le travail des élèves, raillant ceux qui n'avançaient pas ou dont le mélange était loin d'avoir la texture ou la couleur demandée.

Au bout d'une heure de préparation de l'onguent, Hermione commença à sentir la nausée revenir tandis qu'elle mélangeait depuis cinq bonnes minutes le mélange, le nez penché au-dessus du chaudron pour être plus précise dans ses mouvements. Elle se tourna vers Théodore pour lui demander de la remplacer. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air inquiet.

\- Tu es toute pâle, Granger.

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête. Elle se cramponnait à sa baguette pour ne pas grimacer face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait littéralement l'impression que son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Elle recula quelque peu pour laisser la place à Nott près du chaudron et trébucha sur son sac. Elle se baissa faiblement pour le pousser avant de se relever dans la foulée.

La brune sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'était relevée trop vite et elle fit un nouveau pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Elle le manqua cependant et sentit tout juste qu'elle tombait au sol tandis que sa vision s'assombrissait. Elle entendit à peine quelqu'un l'appeler avant de s'évanouir.

\- Hermione ! cria Ron qui n'avait rien manqué des gestes fébriles de son amie.

Théodore se tourna juste à temps pour voir Hermione s'effondrer au sol. Il la rattrapa comme il put, ce qui eut pour effet de freiner la chute de la jeune femme au sol et de l'empêcher de se cogner la tête contre le rebord de la palliasse. Théodore la déposa au sol quand le professeur se précipita à ses côtés dans un grand mouvement de cape. Severus repoussa le jeune homme en arrière et se pencha sur la jeune femme. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés et attrapa sa tête qu'il releva en la coinçant sur ses genoux.

Il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et la fit respirer à Hermione pour qu'elle reprenne connaissance. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les poser sur lui.

\- Sev… ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible sans même parvenir à finir le prénom de l'homme.

Celui-ci grimaça mais se rassura en se disant qu'il l'avait lui-même à peine entendu et qu'aucun élève n'était assez près pour en faire de même.

\- Miss Granger, vous vous êtes évanouie, lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle avant de réaliser la situation. Severus la fit se redresser doucement, caressant discrètement du bout des doigts la peau nue de ses avant-bras. Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier. L'homme se releva finalement à son tour.

Tous les élèves regardaient dans leur direction et avaient interrompu leur travail afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Les commentaires et moqueries allaient bon train. Le regard d'obsidienne de Severus lançait des éclairs tout en glissant sur toute la classe.

\- Reprenez tous votre préparation, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Et en silence ! Le premier que j'entends écopera d'une retenue ce soir avec Rusard.

Tous les élèves baissèrent la tête sur leurs chaudrons bien que Severus eût parfaitement conscience des regards qui revenaient régulièrement vers eux.

\- Monsieur Nott, accompagnez miss Granger à l'infirmerie.

D'un geste lâche de baguette, Severus fit s'évaporer la préparation présente dans le chaudron du binôme. Théodore aida la jeune femme à récupérer ses affaires avant de la suivre hors de la pièce. Passant à leur côté, Hermione fit un petit sourire à Harry et Ron pour les rassurer et leur chuchota qu'elle les retrouverait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Elle croisa le regard sombre de Severus en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle fut quelque peu surprise par l'inquiétude qui brillait au fond de ses yeux avant de se reprendre. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, il était on ne peut plus normal que l'homme s'inquiète de son état.

Hermione avança lentement dans les couloirs en suivant Nott. Le jeune homme marchait en silence, ne sachant pas particulièrement quoi dire à la jeune fille et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'infirmerie et Nott expliqua la situation à Mrs Pomfresh avant de repartir lorsqu'elle le remercia.

Hermione s'allongea sur le lit que lui désigna l'infirmière et elle ferma les yeux pendant que la femme l'examinait et lui lançait plusieurs sorts de diagnostics. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque l'infirmière reprit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas possible…, chuchota la femme.

Hermione leva un regard inquisiteur sur elle et l'infirmière lui accorda son attention après quelques examens supplémentaires. Son visage reflétait la fatigue que la femme semblait ressentir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas malade miss Granger, commença la femme.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de s'inquiéter de nouveau devant l'expression de l'infirmière.

\- Vous êtes enceinte, termina Mrs Pomfresh.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Un peu de suspens à la fin pour vous faire trépigner d'impatience jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour avoir la réaction d'Hermione (et des autres) ;P Eh oui, même quand tout commence à s'arranger, je suis toujours là pour mettre le bazar !

En vrai, à la base, je n'étais pas du tout censée arrêter ce chapitre là mais j'ai rajouté tellement de trucs avant qu'il est devenu super long donc voilà...

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et encore plus à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit message, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :3 On a passé la barre des 100 review d'ailleurs ! C'est énorme, merci à vous tous :D

A bientôt et portez-vous bien !

Et pour finir, réponse aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci pour ta review ! Oui on en apprend plus sur Théo et ça va durer comme ça pour un bout de temps, comme tu dis, il va être un bon soutien pour Hermione ;) En tout cas, je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci en fera tout autant ! Oh et félicitation et merci, tu es ma 100e review, du coup pour la peine, tu gagne un gros bisou de Severus, comme je sais que c'est ton chouchou ;)


	22. Le mensonge est plus simple

**Chapitre 21 :**** Le mensonge est plus simple**

_La vérité est parfois très difficile à manier. Le mensonge est plus simple._

_\- Henning Mankell, Les chaussures italiennes_

* * *

_Vous êtes enceinte._

Les mots se répétèrent, encore et encore, dans l'esprit d'Hermione, tel un écho se répercutant sur les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Il lui fallut près d'une minute pour en comprendre le sens, sous le regard fatigué, et quelque peu surpris, de l'infirmière. Il fallait dire que cette dernière ne s'était pas attendue à une telle chose de la part de la préfète-en-chef qui lui avait toujours semblée responsable et réfléchie, voire un peu effacée.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione espérant avoir mal entendu ou que la femme lui faisait une blague, même si ce n'était pas son style.

\- Vous êtes enceinte, miss Granger, répéta l'infirmière avec un soupir.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un voile venait soudainement de recouvrir tout le bonheur qu'elle avait réussi à ressentir depuis un mois. Non, pas un voile. Ça n'avait rien de doux, gracieux ou voluptueux. C'était plutôt une chape de béton. Lourde, fracassante et qui ne laissait derrière elle que des ruines.

\- C'est impossible…, souffla Hermione, choquée.

\- C'est pourtant vrai.

\- Non… Je… C'est impossible…

\- Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme récemment ?

\- Oui mais… Je me suis protégée… J'ai pris une potion de contraception.

\- Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas l'avoir oubliée ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne pouvait que reconnaître avoir été quelque peu négligente sur ce point lorsqu'ils étaient au 12 Grimmauld Place. Mais depuis que Severus et elle avaient recommencé leurs ébats un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt, elle avait été particulièrement vigilante.

\- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire où et quand vous vous êtes procuré la potion ?

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, réfléchissant. Au départ, ils avaient utilisé la potion que Severus avait fabriqué dans la maison et que Sirius lui avait rendu à la fin de l'été. Puis l'homme en avait fabriqué de nouveau quand ils avaient fini l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de l'efficacité même de la potion étant donné que c'était Severus qui la lui avait fabriquée et qu'il était l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions existant au monde.

\- Je… avant l'été… en mai, je crois…, répondit Hermione.

Elle ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment où Severus avait fabriqué la première potion et ne pouvait de toute façon pas dévoiler à la femme qui la lui avait fournie sans que cela ne pose des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait et ne pouvait répondre. Pour les mêmes raisons, elle ne pouvait pas non plus dévoiler avoir eu la potion lorsqu'elle était encore au 12 Grimmauld Place en avril. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que l'infirmière ne réagisse.

\- Voilà notre réponse miss Granger, commença la femme d'une voix douce. Les potions de contraception sont très volatiles et leur efficacité diminue fortement rapidement. On considère qu'elles sont efficaces pendant trois mois grand maximum. Ça m'étonne qu'on vous l'ait vendue sans vous prévenir.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. _Comment diable Severus n'avait-il pas pu penser à cela ?_ Et comment elle-même avait-elle pu manquer ce détail malgré les quelques recherches qu'elle avait menées sur la question des contraceptifs féminins ? Elle rouvrit les yeux pour poser son regard sur l'infirmière qui n'avait cessé de la regarder.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir depuis quand… ?

Elle ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Déclarer sa grossesse à voix haute la rendrait bien trop réelle et elle ne réalisait pas encore exactement la situation. Elle observa l'infirmière jeter un nouveau sort au-dessus de son ventre avant qu'elle ne se tourne de nouveau vers elle.

\- Un peu moins d'un mois.

Hermione soupira en essayant de remettre ses souvenirs en place. Un mois, c'était le moment où elle avait recommencé à passer ses nuits avec Severus. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement tandis qu'elle comprenait finalement que la chance avait tourné et que les conséquences de ses actes venaient la frapper de plein fouet.

\- Il y a plusieurs solutions qui s'offrent à vous miss…, commença l'infirmière d'un ton calme pour la rassurer.

\- Je ne veux pas le garder, la coupa Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Elle ne se voyait pas porter l'enfant de Severus. Elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Elle ne se voyait pas plus l'annoncer à Sirius. Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de le cacher. Elle ne saurait même pas comment mentir à ses amis sur l'identité du père. Et elle ne se voyait clairement pas leur annoncer la vérité. Elle savait parfaitement ce que risquait Severus si leur relation était exposée au grand jour, même si elle était majeure.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de votre choix, miss ? Vous n'êtes malheureusement pas la première à qui cela arrive à Poudlard et vous pouvez bénéficier d'aménagements spéciaux pour vos études si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Peut-être pourriez-vous en discuter avec le père…

\- Je suis sûre, la coupa de nouveau Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas commencer à imaginer différentes possibilités. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Peut-être qu'ainsi elle aurait l'impression que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar de plus, ou une mauvaise blague.

\- Dans ce cas, il va vous falloir patienter une petite semaine avant que l'on puisse agir, le temps que je demande au professeur Snape de concocter la potion nécessaire à l'avortement.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle ne voulait pas mêler Severus à tout ça. Surtout pas. Elle croisa le regard étonné de l'infirmière et chercha rapidement une excuse pour expliquer son intervention.

\- Pouvez-vous en commander une à Sainte Mangouste ? Je pourrais la payer s'il faut… Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant à Poudlard, vous savez comment vont les rumeurs…

Mrs Pomfresh la regarda quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme vous voudrez miss, mais sachez que cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps.

\- Ça m'est égal, répondit Hermione d'une voix assurée.

L'infirmière s'éloigna pour envoyer dès à présent un mot à ses collègues de la clinique afin que sa demande soit traitée le plus rapidement possible et elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard au chevet d'Hermione. La brune essayait de ne pas penser à tout ça, enfermant la nouvelle derrière les quelques murs qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place dans son esprit grâce aux leçons d'Occlumancie de Severus.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous connaissons la cause, il va falloir traiter les symptômes, déclara l'infirmière en revenant à côté du lit. Je sais donc que vous avez eu des vertiges. Avez-vous aussi des nausées ? Des insomnies ? Des douleurs quelconques ?

\- Des nausées oui, je n'arrive pas à manger…, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Je vais vous donner un stock de potions de nutrition et fortifiantes, à prendre trois fois par jour au moment des repas. J'ai quelques potions contre la nausée également mais il va falloir que j'en récupère d'autres pour couvrir la durée jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la potion d'avortement.

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments qui tournoyaient en elle. Elle avait peur de tout ce que cette histoire risquait de créer. Et elle cherchait une excuse pour expliquer son état à ses amis et à ses deux hommes. Elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient la passer au crible pour connaître la vérité. Et elle savait donc qu'elle avait intérêt à trouver une solide excuse si elle ne voulait pas éveiller leurs soupçons.

Mrs Pomfresh lui donna les différentes potions et Hermione les glissa dans son sac en promettant de respecter ses prescriptions. Elle se releva ensuite du lit après avoir bu une fiole de chacune des trois potions sous l'œil acéré de l'infirmière. L'heure du repas n'allait plus tarder et Mrs Pomfresh lui conseilla de se rendre dans la grande salle pour essayer de manger quelque chose de solide, malgré les potions, tout en lui recommandant de ne pas prendre de trop grosses portions.

\- Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez d'autres solutions si vous le désirez miss Granger. Vous avez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Je pense aussi que le père pourrait vous conseiller ou au moins vous soutenir dans cette épreuve si vous le mettiez au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez des doutes, des questions ou si vos symptômes persistent.

Hermione remercia l'infirmière d'une petite voix avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps sous le regard scrutateur de la femme. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle, réfléchissant aux détails du mensonge qu'elle était en train de créer de toutes pièces. Ses recherches sur la médicomagie pour la chasse aux horcruxes puis lorsqu'elle était au 12 Grimmauld Place et pendant l'été, lui étaient bien utiles à présent pour étoffer son mensonge.

Quand Hermione arriva finalement à la grande salle, le repas avait déjà commencé. Elle prit une grande inspiration, cherchant un peu de courage, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle remarqua que de nombreux regards se posaient sur elle et comprit immédiatement que son malaise avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Elle s'approcha de ses amis en essayant d'ignorer au mieux les paires d'yeux qui la suivaient. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de Ron dans un grand soupir.

\- Je déteste vraiment être le centre de l'attention…, se plaignit-elle.

\- Bienvenue au club ! ricana Harry qui avait vécu plus d'une fois des situations similaires. Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il dans la foulée en reprenant son sérieux.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Pour faire simple, j'ai attrapé un gros virus qui me provoque des nausées, donc je ne mange pas assez, donc j'ai des petits étourdissements et mon système immunitaire n'arrive pas à bien me soigner. Mrs Pomfresh m'a donné plusieurs potions pour que ça passe donc ça devrait être rapidement fini.

Elle se servit dans la foulée un peu de riz pour leur montrer qu'elle était capable de manger et finir de les rassurer. Cela lui permit également d'éviter leurs regards tandis qu'elle se sentait coupable de leur mentir une fois de plus. Les garçons semblèrent la croire et ils embrayèrent sur une tout autre conversation. Elle ne manqua pas cependant leurs regards qui la surveillaient lorsqu'elle porta la première bouchée de riz à sa bouche.

Elle les ignora et avala le riz en essayant de ne pas grimacer malgré le léger malaise qu'elle ressentait par peur de voir ses nausées recommencer. Elle fut capable d'avaler plusieurs fourchettes de riz et fut rassurée de réaliser qu'elles paraissaient bien vouloir rester dans son estomac. Les potions semblaient faire effet.

Elle releva quelque peu les yeux vers la fin du repas et remarqua les regards que ses deux hommes posaient régulièrement sur elle. Elle détourna le sien pour reporter son attention sur ses amis, peu désireuse de les affronter d'ores-et-déjà. Elle se doutait que les choses allaient être bien plus dures à faire passer auprès de ses deux hommes.

Elle fit donc tout son possible pour les éviter le restant de la journée, restant collée à ses amis. Elle envoya de même un mot à Théodore pour lui demander de mettre en pause la préparation de leur potion pendant un certain temps, peu désireuse de se retrouver dans une salle seule avec Severus et lui.

Passer du temps avec ses amis pendant l'après-midi lui permit au moins de faire semblant que tout le reste n'était pas réel tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Elle se sentit toutefois bien seule lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa chambre le soir venu après sa ronde.

Repoussant encore le moment où elle devrait affronter ses deux hommes, Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain des préfets, attenante à sa chambre, pour prendre un bain. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se déshabilla avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau chaude de l'immense baignoire qui ressemblait presque à une piscine. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant ses muscles se détendre lentement.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se laissa glisser entièrement sous la surface de l'eau, tel qu'elle l'avait fait si souvent au 12 Grimmauld Place. Elle concentra ses pensées sur les réactions de son corps et les battements de son cœur pour ne pas penser au reste. Et pour se préparer à affronter ses deux hommes.

Elle remonta à la surface quand l'air lui manqua et ne put retenir un soupir. Même ainsi, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle était tentée de rester dans sa chambre pour la nuit et ainsi éviter d'avoir à faire face à ses deux hommes.

_Avait-elle toutefois plus le courage d'affronter ses cauchemars que ses deux hommes ?_ Elle n'aurait su répondre à cette question tandis que l'angoisse se répandait dans son esprit, occupant chaque minuscule faille, chaque espace vide. Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur les protections de son esprit mais finit rapidement par abandonner.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre dans un soupir, n'osant croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même puisqu'elle était celle qui avait insisté pour rester proche de Severus, malgré tous les avertissements qu'avaient pu lui faire les deux hommes. Elle savait surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas leur infliger ça.

Si seulement les circonstances avaient été différentes… Peut-être que tout ceci aurait-il pu être une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être tout ceci aurait-il pu souder encore plus leur trio, ramenant une grosse dose de joie et éloignant définitivement les ténèbres de leur passé. Mais les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient et tout cela ressemblait simplement à une terrible punition.

Hermione prit une inspiration avant de se laisser couler de nouveau sous l'eau. Elle y resta près d'une minute avant de remonter à la surface. Elle n'était pas sûre que la privation d'oxygène qu'elle s'infligeait soit bonne pour le bébé. Mais il ne serait de toute façon plus là dans peu de temps. Et elle pourrait prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Ou du moins elle l'espérait fortement.

Tant qu'elle parvenait à garder son secret, les choses n'auraient pas à changer, non ? Ou peut-être était-ce un signe du destin. Peut-être était-il temps que les choses changent. Elle n'avait pas envie de renoncer à sa relation avec ses deux hommes mais tout ceci n'était-il pas la preuve que les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi sans qu'ils n'en payent le prix ?

La jeune femme se décida finalement à sortir de son bain. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis longtemps et elle imaginait très bien l'inquiétude que devaient ressentir ses deux hommes en ne la voyant pas venir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils débarquent dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Mieux valait aller à leur rencontre.

Elle se rhabilla donc rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre avant d'emprunter la cheminée. Le bureau de Severus était vide et elle utilisa de nouveau la cheminée pour rejoindre les appartements de l'homme. Elle le trouva assis dans un fauteuil, en compagnie de Sirius, tel qu'elle l'avait prédit. Ils avaient chacun un verre de whisky à la main et se retournèrent de concert à son arrivée.

Elle ne manqua pas leurs regards inquiets qui la détaillèrent des pieds à la tête avant qu'ils ne paraissent quelque peu rassurés par leur examen visuel. Elle s'approcha d'eux en souriant légèrement, espérant que son mensonge passerait sans trop de difficultés. Il était enfin temps de vérifier si les leçons d'occlumancie pouvaient lui permettre de cacher son trouble derrière un simulacre de tranquillité.

\- Désolée du retard, j'ai profité d'un bon bain dans la salle de bain des préfets et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer !

La jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil face à ses deux hommes, essayant de ne pas grimacer devant son ton enjoué qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Elle laissa son regard parcourir leurs visages, essayant d'analyser lequel des deux serait le plus dur à convaincre.

\- Comment vas-tu Hermione ? demanda Sirius.

\- Je vais bien, commença-t-elle calmement, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Elle détestait mentir. Et leur mentir, à eux deux, était encore pire que de mentir à ses amis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle n'était pas capable d'assumer tout ça. Alors, passant outre les émotions fortes qui se fracassaient les unes sur les autres dans son esprit, elle continua du ton le plus neutre qu'elle était capable de fournir et leur recracha le mensonge qu'elle avait préparé.

\- Quelles potions t'a données Mrs Pomfresh ? demanda Severus d'une voix froide une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

\- Potion anti-nausées, potion de force et potion nutritive, rapporta Hermione en ayant l'impression de passer un examen.

Elle dût le réussir car Severus hocha simplement la tête en silence, semblant croire la version d'Hermione.

\- Inutile de vous inquiéter, ajouta-t-elle devant les regards insistants des deux hommes qui ne se détachaient pas d'elle. Il faut simplement que j'apprenne à me ménager un peu !

Sirius lui retourna un petit sourire et un léger rictus étira les lèvres de Severus.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Hermione à l'attention du maître des potions en espérant changer définitivement de sujet, je me suis mise d'accord avec Théodore pour qu'on laisse un peu la potion de côté pour quelques jours.

\- La potion ? questionna Sirius qui n'était pas au courant de leurs petites expériences.

\- Eh oui, Black, tu ne rêves pas, certains élèves apprécient les potions et mes cours et en redemandent, railla Severus.

\- Avoue plutôt que tu ne sais pas comment te débarrasser d'eux !

\- Oh crois-moi, je sais toujours comment me débarrasser d'une présence incommodante.

La voix doucereuse du maître des potions n'obtint que des sourires de ses deux partenaires en retour, à son plus grand dam. Hermione et Sirius échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Bon alors, quelle est cette potion ? revint Sirius à la charge quelques secondes après, intrigué.

\- On travaille sur une amélioration de la potion de sommeil-sans-rêve avec Théodore Nott.

\- Une _possible _amélioration, corrigea Severus avec une grimace.

\- Nott ? De Serpentard ? questionna Sirius en ignorant la remarque de Snape.

Le visage de Sirius s'était fermé au nom du jeune homme. Un peu distant depuis quelques temps, il avait bien remarqué qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée du jeune homme mais pas au point de tenter des expériences extra-scolaires avec lui. Et au-delà de cela, il était particulièrement intrigué du rapprochement entre la jeune femme et le Serpentard. Tant parce qu'ils étaient de maisons ennemies que parce que le nom de Nott rimait avec mangemort dans la population sorcière actuelle.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est un ami.

\- Un ami ? Tu es sûre ? C'est un Serpentard tout de même, renchéri Sirius avec une grimace.

Les sous-entendus dans ses paroles firent grincer Hermione. Avec la fin de la guerre et ce qu'ils partageaient dans leur trio, elle aurait pensé que Sirius aurait accordé moins d'importance à présent à la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard. A leurs côtés, Severus était silencieux mais semblait ne pas non plus apprécier les paroles de l'animagus.

Il fallait croire que certains préjugés étaient trop ancrés pour être surmontés facilement. Mais au-delà des apparences, l'animagus était simplement quelque peu jaloux. Jaloux qu'Hermione se rapproche d'autres personnes du sexe masculin. Et aussi consterné que Severus ne réagisse pas plus vis-à-vis de ça. Mais comme il ne pouvait exprimer ses réflexions, il se cachait derrière des réactions familières.

\- Oui, un ami. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, Sirius.

\- On ne parle pas de n'importe quel Serpentard. Il s'agit d'un Nott quand même. Connaissant son père…

\- Oui mais il n'est pas son père, coupa Hermione d'une voix ferme.

\- Je me doute bien mais…

\- Non Sirius, le coupa de nouveau la jeune femme, le visage sévère. Théodore est mon ami donc non, je ne te laisserai pas dire du mal gratuitement. Tu es le premier à pouvoir comprendre qu'une personne ne doit pas être jugée juste par son nom. Et puis Sirius, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en espérant détendre l'atmosphère, je couche avec le directeur de Serpentard de toute façon, je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver pire !

\- C'est très aimable de me porter aussi haut dans votre estime miss Granger, railla Severus.

Hermione lui jeta à peine un regard blasé avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius, essayant de lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Couchais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu _couchais_ avec leur directeur, corrigea Sirius.

A ce moment-là seulement, Hermione se rendit compte de son lapsus. C'était sorti tout seul, après tant de temps passé à retenir ces mots. Elle resta bouche bée quelques secondes, estomaquée d'avoir révélé les choses aussi simplement à Sirius.

\- Oui… Je… C'est ce que je voulais dire…, essaya-t-elle de rattraper tant bien que mal.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, incapable d'affronter le regard d'acier de Sirius. Sans doute aurait-elle pu faire passer ce lapsus pour une simple erreur, si sa réaction n'avait pas tant reflété son malaise et la vérité qui se cachait derrière.

Mais avec les récents événements, elle ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. A cause de la découverte qu'elle avait faite le matin même, son esprit était en vrac et elle n'arrivait pas à raisonner convenablement. Et surtout, ce qui la rendait perplexe, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que ce lapsus ait été totalement accidentel. Parce que si Sirius comprenait et que tout se terminait ce soir entre Severus et elle à cause de ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'il les engueulerait, au moins, elle pourrait faire semblant pour le reste et aurait moins peur qu'ils ne découvrent la vérité.

\- Ne me dites pas que…

La voix faible de Sirius porta sans mal dans le silence des appartements. Severus laissa un long soupir lui échapper en retour avant qu'il ne prenne son verre sur la table et ne le finisse cul-sec. Hermione entendait presque les reproches qu'il lui faisait mentalement vis-à-vis de sa réaction. En même temps, il y avait de quoi, elle-même se trouvait pitoyable.

Le regard de Sirius se fixa quelques secondes sur Hermione. La jeune femme détournait ostensiblement les yeux pour ne pas le regarder en face. _Avait-elle honte de ne pas avoir réussi à résister aux limites qu'ils s'étaient fixées ?_

Lorsqu'il regarda finalement Snape, il se rendit compte que l'homme avait perdu de sa superbe habituelle. Bien sûr, son masque impassible était toujours bien en place sur son visage mais il semblait un peu plus tassé dans le canapé, un peu comme s'il aurait préféré se fondre dans le décor plutôt que d'affronter la suite. Et comme Hermione, il s'obstinait à porter son regard partout sauf sur l'animagus. Non parce qu'il avait honte mais peut-être pour éviter d'envenimer encore plus la situation déjà délicate.

\- C'est pas vrai... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonné en vrai, j'aurai dû m'en douter depuis le départ. Vous n'avez jamais été capables de comprendre et encore moins respecter les limites. Je suis vraiment trop con d'avoir cru que les choses seraient différentes.

\- Sirius..., souffla Hermione d'une voix quelque peu désespérée.

La jeune femme croisa finalement le regard d'acier de l'homme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être aussi glacial. Le Sahara ne pourrait être plus sec que sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Il aurait presque fait pâlir d'envie Severus par son attitude hautaine et distante, reflet de son éducation de Black.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un mois, lui répondit Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

Sirius se leva brusquement, faisant reculer le fauteuil dans un raclement sonore sous son impulsion. Le masque quasiment impassible qu'il avait mis en place en comprenant ce qu'ils lui avaient caché commençait à se craqueler sous l'effet de la colère. Essayant de se retenir pour ne pas exploser, il se mit à faire les cents pas sous les regards inquiets des deux autres.

_Un mois !_ Un mois entier et il ne découvrait le pot aux roses que maintenant ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! En même temps, comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'ils recommenceraient aussi vite ! Ils avaient tenu quoi, trois jours, après le moment où ils avaient recommencé à dormir ensemble ?

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part d'Hermione. Il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin d'affection et c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'en obtenir. Et puis, il avait rapidement deviné l'attachement puissant qu'elle leur portait et qui ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer. _Mais Snape !_ Ils en avaient pourtant parlé ensemble ! Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur les risques qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils prennent !

Alors oui, ils avaient déjà dépassé beaucoup de limites dans la maison. Et oui, lui-même n'avait pas su résister à la jeune femme quand il l'avait revue juste avant la rentrée. _Mais c'était complètement différent !_

Parce que si quelqu'un d'autre découvrait la vérité, Snape et lui finiraient à Azkaban sans même une seconde d'hésitation. _Et Hermione ! _Hermione finirait seule pour le restant de ses jours, moquée de tous, exclue. Alors qu'elle avait un avenir si brillant qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle était une jeune femme tellement intelligente ! Sans compter son sens de la justice qui était très développé, pour preuve, elle n'hésitait pas deux secondes à traîner avec des Serpentard presque mangemorts.

D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire lui faisait relativiser la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt lorsque la discussion s'était orientée sur Nott. Forcément, à présent qu'il avait tous les éléments, il comprenait mieux l'apathie de Severus vis-à-vis du sujet de conversation. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux que la jeune femme ait trouvé un nouvel ami puisqu'elle était dans son lit tous les soirs depuis un mois.

_Un mois !_ Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se sentait presque trahi, délaissé.

Oui, il avait conscience que c'était lui qui s'était quelque peu détourné d'eux ces derniers temps. Il en avait profité pour passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry et ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Après la mort de Remus, il avait eu besoin de renouer avec son passé et donc avec son filleul. Ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup rapprochés pendant l'été mais là c'était encore différent.

Il appréciait pouvoir être là pour le jeune homme au quotidien. Ils pouvaient échanger sur tout et n'importe quoi. Harry s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup confié à lui à propos de sa relation naissante avec Ginny Weasley. Et Sirius aimait énormément ces moments privilégiés. Il avait cru pendant tellement longtemps qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître ça !

Mais tout de même, il ne pensait s'être tant éloigné que ça de Snape et Hermione en contrepartie, si ? Il avait passé plusieurs soirées avec eux. N'y avait-il eu aucun indice qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille avant ? Un mois, ce n'était pas rien. Lui auraient-ils avoué la chose un jour s'il n'avait pas tout découvert ainsi, sur un lapsus ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et les attitudes des deux autres ne l'aidait pas du tout à contenir toute la colère qu'il peinait à retenir.

Pour la première fois, la jalousie s'immisçait au cœur de leur relation. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà traversé une situation similaire lorsque Hermione et Snape avaient dormi ensemble dans la maison sans le lui dire. Mais c'était différent cette fois-ci, sans qu'il ne sache lui-même vraiment pourquoi.

Peut-être parce que les risques lui semblaient mille fois plus importants. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, ils en avaient pourtant parlé avant. _Merde quoi !_ C'était lui qui avait ouvert les yeux de Snape sur les sentiments d'Hermione à leur égard. Il s'était même confié sur ses propres sentiments auprès de l'homme. Et Snape avait simplement tout envoyé balader en moins d'une semaine.

Il ne semblait même pas le regretter. Il était loin d'avoir l'attitude de quelqu'un prit en faute. Son visage était impassible, ses yeux d'un noir terne. Il semblait juste attendre que Sirius se décide à passer l'éponge ou à piquer sa crise. C'était limite s'il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'ennuyer. Devant l'attitude de Snape, Sirius se sentait presque comme un gamin sur le point d'être réprimandé par ses parents. Pour un peu, il semblait être le fautif ! Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Et dans le fauteuil d'à côté, Hermione ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Elle semblait dépassée par la situation. Sirius n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de tout ça. Pourtant, il avait toujours réussi à dialoguer facilement avec elle, comprenant sans peine ses envies et besoins. Mais là, elle lui était complètement fermée.

Et plus il la détaillait du regard, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il croisa son regard couleur chocolat qu'il comprit. Ce qui manquait, c'était cette lueur qui brillait habituellement dans son regard et qui éclairait ses traits. Ses yeux paraissaient aussi ternes que ceux de Snape.

Il se demanda un instant à quel point la jeune femme était fatiguée. Là encore, les éléments s'imbriquaient et il comprenait mieux le coup de mou de la jeune femme. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit épuisée si elle occupait ses nuits à faire des galipettes avec Snape. Les connaissant, ça ne devait pas être de tout repos, loin de là, même si c'était lui qui, en général, apportait le plus d'originalité et d'acrobaties dans leurs ébats.

_Rah !_ Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à la nouvelle... Ses pensées s'emmêlaient et commençaient à suivre un fil qu'il devait à tout prix éviter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour fantasmer sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ni sur ce qu'il espérait partager de nouveau avec eux un jour. Il avait l'impression d'être à une croisée des chemins. Plusieurs issues se dessinaient dans son esprit et il ne savait laquelle était la plus sûre et raisonnable à suivre.

Il pouvait tout simplement partir maintenant et les laisser se débrouiller, mettre fin à leur trio. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il était vraiment profondément attaché à leur relation. Il en avait encore besoin pour surmonter son passé et sa solitude.

Il pouvait aussi décider que le jeu en valait la chandelle et relancer de plus belle leur trio. Mais sa conscience le retenait sans qu'il n'arrive à l'éteindre. Les risques étaient vraiment élevés. Il n'avait véritablement aucune envie de retourner à Azkaban. Il savait que ce coup-ci, ça le détruirait.

Alors quels choix lui restait-il ? Il pouvait les sermonner mais il doutait que les deux autres tiennent compte bien longtemps de ses remarques. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Il pouvait aussi choisir de laisser les choses telles quel. Faire comme si cette soirée n'avait pas eu lieu et essayer d'oublier les risques qu'ils prenaient. _Mais en serait-il capable ?_

S'il écoutait ses désirs, il leur sauterait dessus et leur ferait sauvagement l'amour pour leur faire passer l'idée de recommencer quelque chose comme ça sans lui. Il voulait les punir pour l'avoir mis à l'écart, même s'il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

Mais après tout, il n'était jamais parti bien loin, non ? Il avait passé du temps avec eux de temps à autre et puis, il avait toujours gardé un œil plus ou moins attentif sur eux. Il n'avait rien manqué de la bonne humeur qui semblait habiter Hermione depuis un moment. Il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'elle dormait avec Severus et devait avoir moins de cauchemars mais à présent, il comprenait pleinement d'où lui venait cette allégresse.

Et puis il avait aussi parfaitement remarqué la fatigue qui avait étreint la jeune femme depuis quelques jours tandis qu'elle avait manqué quelques repas. Il avait suivi avec attention et inquiétude ses nausées et évanouissements. Mais si ça faisait un bon mois qu'elle avait recommencé à coucher avec Severus, il se demandait vaguement quel avait pu être l'élément déclencheur de sa maladie…

Et tout à coup, toutes les pièces du puzzle finirent par s'emboîter dans l'esprit de Sirius. Des nausées, des évanouissements, Hermione qui couchait avec Severus depuis un mois, les deux mêmes qui avaient tendance à oublier la potion de contraception dans la maison.

Il s'arrêta subitement dans le va-et-vient qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs minutes devant la table basse et se tourna vers la jeune femme, le regard dur.

\- Alors là... Vous n'en ratez vraiment pas une !

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Hermione sut immédiatement qu'il avait compris. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

\- Non, s'exclama la brune.

Elle ne savait pas si elle répondait à sa remarque ou si elle voulait juste l'empêcher de parler. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le dise à voix haute. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire face. Elle voulait pouvoir faire semblant que rien n'était réel. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de suffoquer. Elle avait besoin de fuir, de partir loin de cette situation dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même embourbée.

\- Quelqu'un veut du thé ? proposa-t-elle sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait juste besoin de s'occuper et de couper court à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne commence. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse à sa question incongrue et se leva à son tour avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Bien évidemment, Sirius la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire dix pas. Il attrapa son poignet et la força à s'arrêter et à se retourner tout en grognant son prénom.

La prise lui faisait presque mal mais Hermione ignora le signal envoyé à son cerveau. Incapable de faire autrement, n'ayant pas la force de résister contre Sirius, elle se retourna donc vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi orageux et elle aurait été bien en peine de décrypter la foule d'émotions qui semblait le traverser.

\- Non, répéta-t-elle d'une voix mordante.

\- Hermione, gronda de nouveau Sirius en retour.

\- Non. Lâche-moi Sirius.

Son ton ferme sembla surprendre quelque peu l'animagus qui s'exécuta presque par réflexe. Il ne cessait de la fixer, espérant sans doute trouver dans son regard la preuve qu'il faisait fausse route et qu'il avait simplement extrapolé trop de suppositions. Malheureusement, elle était incapable de lui fournir ce qu'il cherchait, même si elle l'aurait voulu plus que tout.

_Comment l'homme avait-il pu comprendre aussi rapidement ?_ Elle avait espéré avoir un peu de temps pour gérer tout ça. C'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de Sirius. C'était presque à se demander comment Severus faisait pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se tramait !

Severus... Une lueur de tristesse et d'angoisse traversa le regard d'Hermione sous l'œil attentif de Sirius. _Comment réagirait l'autre homme lorsqu'il comprendrait ?_

\- Hermione, tu...

\- Non Sirius. Juste… Ne dis rien… S'il-te-plaît…

Sa voix venait de perdre toute tonalité. Elle semblait juste épuisée et résignée. Et Sirius hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il se doutait que la nouvelle avait dû être un choc pour la jeune femme. Lui-même ne savait qu'en penser.

Bien sûr, c'était fou. Terriblement dangereux. Et le pincement de jalousie qui serrait son cœur devenait encore un peu plus douloureux. Il se sentait encore plus exclu de leur trio, ne sachant pas quelle place il pourrait avoir dans ces conditions.

Malgré ça, il voyait encore l'attachement qu'Hermione lui portait au fond de ses yeux, légèrement recouvert par la couche opaque de tristesse qui obscurcissait son regard. Était-elle triste parce que tout cela mettait ainsi fin à leur relation ? En avaient-ils déjà parlé avec Snape ? La raison de cette soirée était-elle au final de l'exclure de leur trio ?

Comme un automate, l'homme se tourna vers Snape, toujours assis dans le canapé. Son regard d'obsidienne était fixé sur eux et l'un de ses sourcils était surélevé, seule marque extérieure de la surprise qu'il éprouvait face à la scène. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sirius pour comprendre que le maître des potions n'était au courant de rien. S'il n'intervenait pas, c'était simplement qu'il attendait que les choses évoluent pour comprendre ce qui se jouait.

Sirius se retourna vers Hermione lorsque celle-ci fit une nouvelle tentative de fuite vers la cuisine. Par réflexe, il rattrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse s'esquiver. Le long soupir de la brune ne lui échappa pas.

\- Hermione, ça suffit.

\- Non Sirius. Laisse-moi tranquille et tais-toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi !

La résignation et la tristesse de la brune s'étaient transformés en colère. Après tout, ça ne concernait en rien l'animagus. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire quoi faire. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le droit de révéler les informations la concernant à voix haute.

C'était à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait dire, quand et comment. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement oublier tout ça ? C'était bien ce qu'elle-même comptait faire lorsqu'elle aurait pu prendre la fameuse potion qui mettrait fin à ce cauchemar.

\- Hermione, tu dois...

\- Non ! cria-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ça ne te regarde pas alors fous-moi la paix et tais-toi !

Sirius était quelque peu désemparé devant la réaction virulente d'Hermione. Il avait rapidement compris qu'elle-même ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir par rapport à tout ça. Il se doutait qu'elle était sous le choc de la nouvelle et, ne sachant lui-même pas comment prendre les choses, il ne savait que faire pour l'aider. Parce qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'aider à surmonter ça, surtout quand il voyait son visage tant désemparé. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé et en colère. Et jaloux.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix grave de Severus attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose lui échappait dans tout ça et pourtant, malgré l'attention qu'il leur portait, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il croisa le regard furieux de Sirius et celui désespéré d'Hermione et attendit quelques secondes sans bouger que l'un des deux se décide à lui répondre.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe, hein ? se moqua méchamment Sirius d'un ton qui reflétait sa colère.

\- Sirius tais-toi !

Hermione semblait alterner sans cesse entre colère et résignation, toujours avec une pointe de tristesse. Les deux hommes ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi indécise sur ses émotions. Habituellement, la jeune fille était entière. Elle vivait tout pleinement, que ce soit ses joies, ses peines, ses crises de panique. Là, il était clair qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir et ça intriguait encore plus Severus.

\- Non, Hermione, répondit sèchement Black. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux après mais tu dois lui dire.

\- Non.

\- Dis-lui à quel point il est inconscient !

\- Non...

\- Dis-lui à quel point son comportement va tous nous mener à notre perte !

\- Arrête...

\- Dis-lui d'assumer un peu les conséquences de ses actes Hermione !

\- S'il-te-plaît...

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un murmure, une supplique. Toute volonté semblait la quitter peu à peu, la laissant pantoise et épuisée.

\- Dis-lui ou c'est moi qui le fais.

La voix de Sirius était intraitable. Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard d'acier dans celui d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout ça mais il savait qu'elle ne devait pas garder ce secret. Et peut-être que lorsque Snape serait au courant, il pourrait déverser sa colère sur lui et ainsi être mieux disposé pour aider Hermione.

\- Me dire quoi ?

Severus perdait patience. Il détestait ne pas comprendre la situation. Il détestait être ainsi sur la touche alors qu'il semblait être plus que concerné par la discussion. Et au creux de son ventre, un mauvais pressentiment commençait à poindre sans qu'il n'en sache encore la raison.

Quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires lui répondirent. Secondes pendant lesquelles Sirius laissait une dernière chance à Hermione. Secondes au bout desquelles la jeune femme se résigna et détourna le regard, incapable de continuer à supporter celui de Sirius. Elle baissa la tête et une dernière supplique franchit faiblement la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'en prie, Sirius, ne dis rien...

L'homme gronda avant de lâcher son poignet et de se retourner vers Severus. La colère émanait de lui en puissantes vagues lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu es tellement inepte et incompétent qu'en plus de coucher avec ton élève, tu l'as mise enceinte Snape !

Hermione n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour s'enfuir dans la cuisine, incapable d'affronter la réaction du maître des potions. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de jeter un regard sur le salon lorsque la porte se referma sur elle.

Pour la première fois, Sirius et Hermione purent voir les masques de Severus craquer complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle. L'homme semblait littéralement traumatisé par la nouvelle, effrayé et profondément surpris, figé, pétrifié même. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois sans qu'il ne parvienne à en sortir un son quelconque. Ses yeux vinrent se poser sur la porte de la cuisine lorsque celle-ci se referma complètement dans un bruit sourd.

De l'autre côté du battant, Hermione laissa finalement couler les larmes qu'elle retenait avec peine depuis plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plusieurs heures. Elle se laissa tomber au sol à genoux tandis que ses membres tremblants ne la supportaient plus.

Elle frissonna et ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son ventre. Elle respirait difficilement tandis que ses angoisses remontaient à la surface avec violence. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Aucun son ne traversait la faible épaisseur de bois de la porte, reflétant le silence qui régnait en maître dans l'autre pièce. Hermione imaginait très bien à quel point Sirius et Severus devaient être choqués face à la nouvelle. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'une violente dispute éclate entre les deux hommes. Finalement, le silence était encore pire que les cris.

La respiration de la jeune femme était erratique. Elle sentait les larmes couler à flot sur ses joues. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux hommes devaient entendre ses sanglots de la pièce adjacente tant le silence était pesant. Elle serra un peu plus ses bras contre sa taille, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair à travers ses vêtements, cherchant un moyen de se calmer.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour qu'elle fasse une crise de panique. Elle se souvenait des quelques mots que Théodore lui avait soufflé à ce propos un jour : « _Si ça recommence, penses à quelqu'un que tu aimes, un ami ou… un petit ami… ça aide…_ ».

Elle pensa automatiquement aux deux hommes qui étaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ça ne l'aida pas du tout. Alors elle enfonça plus profondément ses ongles dans sa chair, grattant à travers le tissu pour concentrer son esprit sur la douleur que le geste provoquait.

Elle finit par réussir à reprendre un peu le dessus sur ses émotions. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire combien de temps était passé. Les deux hommes semblaient ne pas avoir bougé. Ou peut-être que le sang battant à ses tempes l'assourdissait trop pour qu'elle les ait entendu partir.

Auraient-ils été capable de l'abandonner là après cette nouvelle ? Elle avait angoissé toute la journée en essayant d'imaginer quelles pourraient être leurs réactions s'ils apprenaient un jour son état. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça arriverait aussi vite. Elle n'avait jamais non plus pensé qu'ils réagiraient tel qu'ils le faisaient actuellement. C'est-à-dire en ne réagissant pas justement.

Oui, la nouvelle était choquante. Oui, ils risquaient gros sur ce coup. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils l'abandonneraient ainsi à son sort. Elle avait cru qu'ils tenaient à elle, mais s'était-elle fourvoyée ? A la première difficulté venue, quand elle aurait terriblement eu besoin d'eux, ils n'étaient pas là.

Ils avaient beau être considéré comme deux hommes très courageux, du fait de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, là, à cet instant, ils lui semblaient lâches. Elle, elle avait le droit d'être bouleversée, choquée, terrifiée. C'était elle qui était en première ligne après tout. C'était à l'intérieur d'elle qu'était en train de se développer un petit être. Eux, ils auraient dû être capable de surmonter leur surprise pour l'aider.

Sirius aurait dû pouvoir passer outre sa colère. Severus aurait dû surmonter le choc. Ils auraient tous deux dû être en capacité de se mettre à sa place et de l'épauler. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils réagissent ainsi. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être seule dans cette épreuve. Elle les connaissait toutefois suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils ne changeraient pas et qu'elle attendait trop d'eux.

Sirius n'était pas un adulte. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de le devenir, enfermé à Azkaban à la fin de son adolescence. Il avait tendance à toujours se laisser submerger par ses émotions, tel qu'il l'avait fait là. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu peur de toutes les perdre et de ne jamais plus pouvoir les ressentir, lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné, en proie aux détraqueurs.

Il commençait tout juste à prendre ses responsabilités en assumant son rôle de parrain auprès d'Harry. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'embêter avec son problème, qui au final, ne le concernait même pas directement. Sans doute leur en voulait-il terriblement de le mettre également en danger par tout ça.

Quant à Severus… Severus avait eu une enfance, et une vie adulte, difficiles. Il n'avait jamais eu droit au bonheur tandis que les obstacles s'étaient sans cesse dressés sur sa route. Il ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux autres et avait de grosses difficultés à accorder sa confiance. En partie parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris comment faire. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière ses masques qu'au final, Hermione n'était pas bien sûre qu'il sache véritablement lui-même qui il cachait derrière.

Hermione doutait sincèrement qu'il ait envie d'avoir un enfant alors que les seuls exemples de paternité qu'il ait eus étaient un père qui le battait, d'après ce qu'il lui avait révélé à demi-mots un soir, un vieil homme qui le manipulait, voire un homme-serpent qui le torturait sans cesse. Il ne se croyait pas bon. Comment aurait-il pu s'imaginer élever un enfant ? Il devait regretter amèrement s'être laissé aller avec Hermione depuis un mois. Il devait regretter d'avoir céder. Il devait la haïr pour avoir tant insisté quand il essayait de la repousser.

Et au milieu de tout ça, elle-même ne voulait pas de cet enfant. C'était un fardeau qu'elle n'était pas prête à porter. C'était la preuve de son incapacité à se gérer elle-même. C'était la preuve de ses faiblesses et de ses peurs.

Et elle s'en voulait. Et elle leur en voulait. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils ne la laissent pas seule. Et qu'en même temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas les voir. Parce qu'elle savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croiserait leur regard, ce serait comme une piqure de rappel de tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ressentait.

Hermione finit par réussir à retirer ses mains de son ventre endolori. Elle sentit vaguement une goutte de sang couler le long des griffures profondes qu'elle venait de faire sur son ventre et se perdre sur l'ourlet de sa jupe. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues, se perdant dans la colère pour ne pas se laisser aller au désespoir. Il était temps qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main.

Elle se releva difficilement, ignorant les douleurs qui tiraillaient son ventre. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour finir de se calmer et ouvrit la porte. Les paroles qu'avaient eues un jour Severus à son attention, avant que tout ne commence, lui revinrent en mémoire : « _vous assumerez seule les conséquences de vos actes_ ». Il était temps qu'elle assume.

Elle trouva les deux hommes assis dans le salon, face à face. Ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un bloc. Leurs visages reflétaient tout le choc qu'ils ressentaient. Hermione évita leurs regards. Ce ne fut pas aussi dur qu'elle l'aurait pensé tandis qu'elle les vit se poser sur son ventre. Ignorant la peur qui la saisissait, elle se détourna d'eux pour s'approcher de la cheminée.

\- Je gère ça toute seule. Personne ne saura ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour ma part, ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je ne vous demande rien. Je ne vous demanderai plus rien. C'était une erreur.

Sa voix avait la froideur de la mort mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'attendit une réaction de la part des deux hommes avant de disparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêts à faire face. Elle non plus. Mais elle n'allait pas leur imposer les conséquences de ses choix. Elle allait faire face et ensuite… Ensuite, elle se débrouillerait comme elle pourrait.

Dès qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, Hermione en ressortit par la porte, peu désireuse que Sirius et Severus puissent débarquer si l'envie leur en prenait. Elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Ginny lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire que la salle était toujours utilisable et elle savait que la rouquine y avait passé quelques nuits avec Harry.

Elle fit trois allers-retours dans le couloir du septième étage et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit la porte apparaître. Elle entra dans la foulée et marqua un temps d'arrêt en laissant son regard parcourir la pièce.

Elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à ce qu'elle avait demandé à la pièce. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que l'endroit réconfortant qu'elle avait souhaité se trouve être une réplique de la chambre qu'avait occupée Severus au 12 Grimmauld Place. Elle s'approcha du lit en soupirant avant de se déshabiller et de se glisser sous les draps.

Peut-être ainsi aurait-elle l'impression que rien ne s'était passé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle voyait floue quand elle les rouvrit et elle se laissa tomber sur le dos tandis que les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son ventre et se rappela qu'elle l'avait malmené quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se redressa dans le lit pour observer les dégâts et découvrir plusieurs griffures plus ou moins profondes et rouges. D'un coup de baguette, elle essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé mais elle ne fit pas disparaitre les marques. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Théodore avait gardé plusieurs marques sur la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son bras. C'était un moyen de dissimuler ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Tout comme elle espérait faire disparaître l'être qui habitait son ventre.

Elle mit plusieurs longues heures à s'endormir, hantée par les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait partagé avec les deux hommes et qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu pour toujours. Cette fois-ci, aucun retour en arrière ne lui semblait possible.

Parce qu'elle se doutait, aux vues de leurs réactions, qu'ils ne voudraient plus d'elle. Aussi parce qu'elle-même leur en voulait pour tout ça. Si Sirius avait su garder sa langue… Si Severus avait réagi autrement…

Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Pourtant, l'ironie voulait qu'elle ne l'eût jamais été aussi peu. Et là était bien tout le problème.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à toutes !

Encore un long chapitre cette semaine, avec les premières réactions à chaud ! Un chapitre assez psychologique au final, le suivant sera pareil d'ailleurs et on y retrouvera davantage Severus dont la réaction est assez peu détaillée ici...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s des différentes réactions, n'hésitez pas me donner votre avis ! Et puis voyez le bon côté des choses, même si ça semble mal parti pour notre trio, au moins, on a retrouvé Sirius dont vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir dit qu'il vous manquait :P

Je vous laisse avant que vous me jetiez des cailloux...

A la semaine prochaine !

Et pour finir, petite réponse aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci pour ta review ! Oui tout le monde a compris rapidement où je voulais en venir au chapitre précédent pour la grossesse d'Hermione. Quant à leurs réactions, tu en auras eu le début dans ce chapitre, la suite au prochain épisode ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu !


	23. Solitude

**Chapitre 22 :**** Solitude**

_La solitude est sans attraits pour la plupart des hommes parce qu'elle ne leur fournit pas assez de pensées qui leur plaisent._

_\- Pierre Nicole_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione ne se présenta pas dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle était vaseuse d'avoir trop peu dormi et n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions qui volaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne se rendit pas plus au cours de métamorphose qu'elle était censée avoir. Elle enchaîna les périodes de somnolence et de réveil pendant toute la matinée avant de finalement réussir à garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques minutes.

Elle fixa alors le plafond, allongée dans le lit. Elle aurait tout donné pour réellement se trouver au 12 Grimmauld Place et pour que les derniers mois n'aient jamais eu lieu. Elle aurait tant souhaité ne pas partir comme elle l'avait fait le jour de la victoire, sur une dispute avec les deux hommes. Elle aurait voulu que leur relation ne devienne pas si compliquée, qu'il n'y ait pas tant de non-dits entre eux. Peut-être n'en seraient-ils pas là où ils en étaient si cela avait été le cas.

Elle regarda l'heure d'un tempus : 12h30. Toute l'école devait actuellement se trouver dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Elle hésita longuement avant de se décider à prendre le chemin de sa chambre, le cœur serré. Elle avança rapidement dans les couloirs, attentive au moindre bruit tandis qu'elle espérait vigoureusement ne croiser personne. Elle n'avait pas envie de compagnie. Elle en avait déjà trop en elle. Elle voulait simplement se retrouver seule et pouvoir tout oublier.

Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle sans encombre. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se glissa sous la douche et y resta de longues minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. _Si seulement l'eau pouvait emporter tous ses doutes en glissant sur elle…_

Ce furent des coups portés à l'entrée de sa chambre qui ramenèrent Hermione à la réalité. Hésitant un instant, elle sortit de la douche et enfila un peignoir qu'elle serra fermement autour de son corps avant de s'approcher de la porte. Qui que ce soit, elle doutait qu'il s'en aille simplement si elle ne répondait pas.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée en prenant une grande inspiration et entrouvrit la porte. Découvrant le visage de la directrice de l'autre côté, Hermione ouvrit la porte en grand et l'invita à rentrer, soulagée que ce ne fusse pas ses amis ou l'un des deux hommes qui occupaient ses pensées.

\- Miss Granger, il a été porté à mon attention que vous n'étiez pas présente en cours ce matin. Y a-t-il un problème ?

La directrice avait le visage sévère mais sa voix était douce. Hermione la regarda un instant avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien…

Elle suivit le regard de McGonagall qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant un peu plus sur son ventre caché par les replis du peignoir.

\- Mrs Pomfresh m'a prévenue de votre état en effet, répondit la femme en arrêtant son regard une seconde supplémentaire sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Je ne vous ferai pas de sermon sur la nécessité de se protéger lors de rapports sexuels, étant donné que vous êtes majeure. Sachez qu'il est toutefois possible d'envisager un aménagement de votre emploi du temps si vous le souhaitez.

Hermione rougit quelque peu sous le regard perçant de la femme.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Professeur. Je ne compte pas le garder.

L'étonnement s'afficha une seconde sur le visage de McGonagall tandis qu'elle fixait pensivement Hermione. Il fut rapidement remplacé par un air résigné.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi oui… Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous pour penser à fonder une famille…, murmura la directrice. Avez-vous prévenu le père ?

Hermione détourna le regard sans répondre. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Severus. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Tout s'était déroulé de la pire façon possible. Et elle avait bien conscience que c'était en partie sa faute.

\- Vous devriez, miss, il a son rôle dans toute cette histoire également, la conseilla la directrice en prenant son silence pour une négation. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous invite à retourner en cours si vous vous sentez mieux.

\- Oui, Professeur, répondit simplement Hermione, bien consciente qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas rester enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Et surtout, si vous en ressentez le besoin, mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert pour discuter de tout cela. J'imagine à quel point cette nouvelle peut être perturbante pour vous.

La directrice ne s'attarda pas plus et laissa la jeune fille se préparer pour rejoindre à temps le cours de runes qu'elle avait en début d'après-midi. Hermione s'y rendit légèrement en avance, évitant ainsi de croiser trop de monde sur son chemin.

Elle était soulagée de ne pas partager ce cours avec Ron et Harry. Elle n'aurait su quoi leur dire pour expliquer son absence. Elle leur mentait tellement depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés à la rentrée qu'elle était fatiguée d'avance de la conversation qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec eux. Et elle se sentait terriblement mal face à tout ça. Elle détestait devoir mettre cette distance entre eux.

La brune fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Nott qui suivait également ce cours. Le garçon s'arrêta à son niveau près de la porte.

\- Eh bien dis donc, tu as vraiment une salle tête, Granger.

Hermione lui retourna simplement une grimace face à son salut peu protocolaire, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Weasley et Potter étaient très inquiets pour toi tu sais, ils étaient prêts à quitter le cours de métamorphose pour partir à ta recherche ! En même temps, il faut dire que tu n'as rien manqué d'intéressant, on a passé quasiment tout le cours à lire notre bouquin.

Ne sachant que dire, Hermione détourna le regard en haussant les épaules. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix à cet instant précis. Et elle avait beau s'être énormément rapprochée de Théodore, elle n'était pas non plus prête à lui avouer la vérité sur ce qu'elle traversait actuellement. Elle aurait sans doute été incapable de l'admettre à voix haute de toute façon.

\- Bon et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé, Granger, pour que tu perdes tout à coup toute cette force qui te rendait intéressante ?

Hermione ramena son regard sur le Serpentard et le fixa un instant, perplexe. Elle se souvenait de la première conversation sincère qu'ils avaient eue, pendant laquelle le garçon lui avait dit la côtoyer pour découvrir le secret qui la maintenait debout malgré les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée.

_Peut-être était-ce l'épreuve de trop ce coup-ci_, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ou peut-être réalisait-elle simplement à quel point elle allait être seule à présent qu'elle avait de nouveau repoussé Sirius et Severus. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

\- Rien de spécial, je suis juste fatiguée…, mentit la jeune femme.

Elle sut tout de suite que le jeune homme n'était pas dupe au regard soucieux qu'il posa sur elle. Il haussa les épaules, respectant son silence, et elle retint à peine un soupir de soulagement. C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien dans leur relation. Si l'un n'avait pas envie de se confier, l'autre ne le forçait pas dans l'immédiat. Elle ne doutait cependant pas qu'il reviendrait à la charge plus tard.

\- En tout cas, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça avec Potter et Weasley, tu ferais mieux de préparer quelque chose de plus convaincant, répondit le garçon en lui jetant un regard entendu. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets, tu sais… Moi aussi.

La brune baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter l'éclat tracassé que reflétait le bleu de ceux de Théodore. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait confié sur lui, elle se sentait quelque peu narcissique de lui cacher, encore et encore, tout sur elle-même. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, tout comme Ron et Harry. Elle ne savait pas pour autant quoi faire ou dire pour les rassurer.

Elle pouvait à peine sourire alors comment pouvait-elle espérer les convaincre que tout allait bien ? Elle était tourmentée comme jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de l'être. Même quand elle était revenue du Manoir Malfoy, les choses lui avaient parues plus simple. Parce que même si l'épreuve avait été rude, elle avait su comment y réagir.

Elle savait alors ce qu'elle ressentait : douleur, colère, haine, envie de vengeance, peur, vulnérabilité… Et aussi comment les autres réagiraient par rapport à ça : pitié, inquiétude, gêne. Les choses étaient claires et elle savait comment elle était censée se comporter aux yeux des autres. Et surtout, tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Là, les choses étaient différentes. Parce qu'aux yeux des autres, déjà, elle était censée aller bien, sourire, être heureuse, avoir surmonté ce qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé. Et ensuite, le problème tenait qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même comment réagir. Elle était littéralement dépassée par tout ça et des émotions contradictoires tourbillonnaient sans cesse en elle, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit et la faisant passer par tous les extrêmes.

Elle avait envie de se confier mais elle en avait peur car ce n'était pas que son secret et que les risques étaient importants. Elle avait envie de faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé mais elle était incapable d'oublier. Elle avait envie de retrouver Sirius et Severus mais elle les avait repoussés. Elle avait envie de se perdre dans leurs bras mais elle était en colère contre eux et surtout contre elle-même.

A ce moment-là, elle aurait souhaité plus que tout avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples sans tous ces sentiments contradictoires.

La voix douce de Théodore la sortit de ses pensées après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je peux te servir d'alibi si tu veux et prétendre que je t'ai trop épuisée la nuit dernière ! proposa-t-il en notant l'air troublé et perdu de la brune.

\- Tu oserais prétendre avoir passé la nuit avec une personne telle que moi ?

\- Ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois une fille. Personne n'est au courant du contraire en tout cas.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Hermione à voix basse en posant sa main sur son avant-bras gauche où se trouvait la marque des mots que Bellatrix avait ancrés dans sa peau.

\- Peut-être que le problème vient de ce que _toi_ tu mets derrière tout ça..., lui répondit Théodore en reprenant les paroles qu'elle avait elle-même prononcé un mois plus tôt.

Hermione le regarda sans répondre, pensive. Le professeur ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là et la jeune femme passa tout le cours à réfléchir à sa conversation avec Théodore.

Peut-être réagissait-elle mal par rapport à tout ça. Peut-être qu'à force d'avoir peur de toutes les conséquences qui pouvaient arriver, elle rejetait tout d'office sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Peut-être que tout ça pouvait ne pas être une mauvaise chose après tout.

Au niveau des mentalités, la société sorcière n'était pas autant évoluée que celle moldue et beaucoup de préjugés persistaient, notamment sur les femmes ayant un enfant hors mariage. Malgré tout, Hermione aurait certainement pu être capable de faire face, non ? Après tout, elle était intelligente et courageuse. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus laisser les ragots et mauvaises langues la toucher. Elle pourrait certainement faire face et peut-être même changer certaines mentalités au passage.

En avait-elle envie pour autant ? Elle n'était pas certaine d'être prête à devenir mère. Et encore moins de donner naissance à l'enfant de Severus. Parce que ça les lirait à jamais. Même si le reste du monde n'était pas au courant, eux le seraient.

Elle était profondément attachée à Severus, autant qu'à Sirius. Le problème n'était pas tant qu'elle avait peur que leur trio pâtisse de tout cela, elle était sure qu'ils auraient pu faire face et trouver un arrangement. Mais les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur tout ce qu'ils partageaient. Ils n'avaient jamais affronté la situation en face. Ils n'avaient jamais osé se lancer pleinement dans tout ça, préférant les silences, moins révélateurs mais plus rassurants.

Aucun d'eux trois n'était prêt pour tout ça. Ils avaient encore bien trop de chemin à parcourir pour affronter qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à devoir assumer plus.

Et toujours, au fin fond de son esprit, Hermione ne pouvait éteindre cette frayeur qui l'habitait, qu'un jour, les deux hommes ne veuillent plus d'elle. Ils lui avaient tous deux montrés qu'ils étaient, au moins un peu, attachés à elle. Mais c'était tout. Juste quelques gestes, parfois quelques sous-entendus, mais jamais de réelles paroles.

Alors oui, elle était convaincue qu'il valait mieux juger les gens sur leurs actes que sur leurs paroles, tant il était simple de mentir, mais elle aurait aimé avoir quelque chose de concret sur lequel s'appuyer pour prendre une décision aussi radicale.

Mais elle était et restait juste une enfant. Elle se sentait terrifiée, indécise, impuissante. Elle était forte et courageuse mais elle avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer pour l'être pleinement. D'abord avec Harry et Ron. Ensuite avec Severus et Sirius. Là encore, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et peut-être que la proposition de Théodore lui offrirait ce soutien qu'elle cherchait.

Prenant sa décision, la brune interpela Théodore dès la fin de l'heure avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

\- D'accord pour l'alibi ! lui déclara-t-elle simplement.

Théodore se retourna pour s'éloigner dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- On se voit avant le repas ce soir alors, _ma chérie_ ! lui lança-t-il au moment de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Hermione resta plantée quelques minutes au milieu du couloir avant de filer vers la salle de classe d'arithmancie. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le mauvais non plus.

Elle s'arrêta aux toilettes sur le chemin pour avaler les trois potions que lui avait prescrites Mrs Pomfresh. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se sentir mal de nouveau et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Elle se précipita ensuite pour rejoindre son cours et passa là encore son temps à réfléchir à sa situation.

L'alibi de Théodore lui permettrait au moins de faire taire les questions de ses amis. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'allaient penser ses deux hommes de tout cela. Seul Severus était au courant des penchants homosexuels du garçon pour l'avoir vu dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle doutait vraiment arranger les choses en faisant ça mais elle n'était même plus sûre d'avoir envie d'arranger les choses.

Elle avait trouvé dans leur relation un véritable havre de paix. Elle y avait trouvé un moyen de se reconstruire et de ne plus avoir peur de son ombre. Elle y avait trouvé la force de ne pas fuir mais d'affronter les événements. Après la guerre, après son passage au manoir Malfoy, elle avait eu besoin de repères et ils les lui avaient fournis.

Mais à présent, elle y trouvait plus d'angoisses qu'autre chose. Les conséquences de leur relation étaient trop présentes, trop réelles. Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il puisse se produire était justement en train de grandir au creux du ventre d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer ça.

Les deux hommes avaient voulu s'éloigner d'elle pour éviter ça. Son obstination n'avait fait que leur montrer à quel point ils avaient eu raison au départ. À quel point tout ceci était ridicule et dangereux. Car ils étaient ceux qui risquaient le plus gros dans toute cette histoire, étant les professeurs. Azkaban leur pendait au nez si leur liaison venait à se savoir. Même si elle était majeure, ce genre de relation était complètement interdit au sein de l'école et tous avaient été prévenus en rejoignant le corps professoral.

Au-delà même des conséquences pour eux, cela pourrait permettre aux opposants de Kingsley Shacklebolt de remettre en cause son jugement pour avoir blanchi ces deux hommes et les avoir placés au sein de l'école où ils avaient pu profiter à loisir de la jeune fille innocente qu'elle semblait être. La guerre était encore bien trop récente et beaucoup de personnes étaient mécontentes de l'issue qu'elle avait eue, même s'ils ne l'exprimaient pas à voix haute.

La jeune fille soupira, ayant l'impression que le sort du monde entier reposait sur le petit être qui poussait dans son ventre. Elle était plus qu'impatiente que cette histoire soit derrière elle, aussi horrible se paraissait-elle être.

Elle avait toujours cru que, lorsqu'elle serait enceinte pour la première fois, elle serait capable d'assumer et qu'elle serait au comble de la joie. En réalité, elle s'en trouvait à l'opposé ultime. Elle avait l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, que les choses ne pourraient pas être plus compliquées.

Et même si, dès qu'elle aurait pris la potion, les choses pourraient revenir à la normale, elle n'était pas sûre que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius et Severus puisse survivre à ça. Peut-être était-ce le moment de passer à autre chose, aussi douloureux cela lui semblait-il. Parce qu'elle était effrayée des risques qu'elle leur faisait prendre. Et finalement, fuir, comme elle l'avait fait, lui semblait plus simple.

Peut-être que, plus tard, ils pourraient renouer des liens, quand elle aurait quitté Poudlard. Cela supposait toutefois qu'ils en aient encore envie et elle n'en était pas persuadée. Ils lui avaient pardonné son esclandre juste avant la sortie de la maison. Lui pardonneraient-ils ce coup-ci également ?

Elle était en tout cas heureuse d'avoir pu bénéficier de nombreux cours d'Occlumancie avec Severus avant qu'elle ne découvre la présence du petit être. Elle espérait ainsi bien mieux vivre le fait de dormir de nouveau seule. Et sinon, peut-être pourrait-elle proposer à Nott de partager son lit pour rendre les choses plus réelles. Et pour qu'ils s'apaisent mutuellement lorsqu'ils seraient en prise avec leurs ténèbres respectives.

Parce que plus elle côtoyait le brun, plus elle remarquait à quel point ses nuits devaient être au moins aussi agitées que les siennes. Elle avait vu les marques du sortilège de camouflage qu'il mettait en place sur son visage pour dissimuler les cernes qui le marquaient.

Il semblait aussi plus fatigué maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté de travailler sur la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle ne savait quand ils pourraient en reprendre la concoction, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver quasi seule avec Severus mais elle savait que le jeune homme comptait tout de même là-dessus pour réussir à surmonter ses cauchemars. Elle-même craignait d'en avoir besoin plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pensé à l'origine.

Posant une main sur son ventre, elle fit glisser son doigt là où se trouvaient toujours les marques qu'elle y avait fait avec ses ongles la veille. _Comment un si petit amas de cellules avait-il pu bouleverser à ce point sa vie en à peine quelques heures ?_

Le soir venu, Hermione retrouva Théodore comme convenu entre le couloir menant au cachot et la grande salle, quelques minutes avant l'heure du repas. Elle avait envoyé un mot à ses amis pour les prévenir de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle leur expliquerait tout lors du dîner.

\- Par ici ma chérie ! lui lança le jeune homme lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la guida jusque dans le parc où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement étant donné qu'aucun élève ne sortait à cause du froid ambiant. Ils ignorèrent royalement les regards étonnés des élèves qui attendaient l'ouverture de la grande salle lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux. Théodore la lâcha sur les marches du perron et se tourna vers elle.

\- Le petit surnom n'est pas obligatoire tu sais ? grimaça Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! On ne sera jamais crédibles sinon, _ma chérie_ ! rigola Théodore. Il faut que tu m'en donnes un aussi, tu ne peux plus m'appeler Nott !

Hermione grimaça en réponse.

\- Théo ? proposa-t-elle.

Nott acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était mieux que rien. Il lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre la parole en se frottant les mains de manière machiavélique. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien et semblait s'amuser énormément de la situation.

\- Alors, coordonnons nos versions !

Les deux jeunes mirent au point une histoire crédible pour expliquer leur mise en couple. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué étant donné qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de s'afficher devant l'école entière ? grimaça Hermione lorsque le jeune homme lui proposa de rejoindre la grande salle ensemble.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Théodore. Ça me permettra à moi aussi d'en tirer quelque chose… J'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur une certaine personne de ma maison…, ajouta-t-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Hermione soupira mais acquiesça devant l'air purement Serpentard du brun. Elle redoutait un peu les conséquences que pourraient avoir cette histoire. Mais elle devait bien admettre que cela rendrait les choses plus crédibles auprès de ses amis.

Elle s'étonna un instant d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour mentir à ses meilleurs amis et puis elle soupira devant la dose de mensonges qu'elle leur avait déjà servie depuis la rentrée. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être un jour en capacité de tout leur révéler. Elle craignait leurs possibles réactions. Elle n'était pas sûre que leur amitié résiste à autant de mensonges.

Elle se laissa entraîner lorsque Théodore attrapa sa main et la traîna à l'intérieur du château. Le dîner avait déjà commencé d'après les bruits qui s'échappaient de la grande salle. Hermione soupira de nouveau. Leur entrée allait être plus que remarquée.

Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Théodore poussa la porte de la salle et l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur. Elle remarqua que de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux. Sa main était toujours dans celle du jeune homme qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Bon appétit ma chérie ! lui déclara-t-il sur un ton posé mais qui porta très bien dans le vague silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque le jeune homme déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit férocement face aux exclamations qui résonnèrent dans la salle.

\- Bonne chance, lui chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner sur un petit rire.

Hermione se détourna et s'avança vers la table de Gryffondor. Elle ignora du mieux qu'elle put les regards qui la suivaient et les chuchotements et ricanements qui s'élevaient sur son passage. Elle n'osa pas plus lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune explication à donner à Severus et Sirius. Leur relation à eux trois était une erreur et ils lui avaient répété plusieurs fois qu'elle pouvait fréquenter qui bon lui semblait. Elle savait surtout qu'après sa propre réaction la veille, et après ça, ils ne lui pardonneraient sans doute jamais plus. Et elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux car ainsi, elle ne les mettrait plus en danger.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable et triste. Elle aurait tellement aimé que les choses se déroulent autrement. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'ils seraient profondément blessés par tout ça. Encore une fois, elle s'en voulait mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, elle ne pouvait renoncer aux opportunités que lui offrait le mensonge qu'elle avait construit avec Nott.

\- Je le savais ! s'exclama Ginny quand Hermione s'installa aux côtés de ses amis.

Hermione lui décrocha un petit sourire sans répondre.

\- Mais Hermione… C'est un Serpentard ! ajouta Ron, semblant légèrement perturbé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Hermione lui jeta un petit regard coupable, espérant que cela n'allait pas réveiller les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir pour elle le jour de la victoire. Le roux semblait plus choqué que jaloux, ce qui rassura rapidement la jeune femme.

\- Alors là, tu ne fais jamais les choses simplement Hermione… Ça va en faire des histoires tout ça ! lança Harry.

\- Moi je trouve ça beau ! ajouta Ginny avec un sourire rêveur. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ! Encore pire ! Un sang pur et une née-moldue ! Une histoire d'amour interdite mais irrésistible !

Sa remarque fit rire les personnes présentes autour d'eux et Hermione rougit encore plus. Elle soupira légèrement quand les questions commencèrent à fuser et elle s'appliqua à détailler l'histoire qu'elle avait mise en place avec Théodore juste avant.

Son cœur se serra quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Sirius se lever assez brusquement de la table des professeurs et quitter la pièce. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû attendre un peu après la petite scène qu'elle avait joué avec Nott pour pouvoir partir sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable. Ce ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir de Severus.

L'homme suivit rapidement son homologue hors de la grande salle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione ait osé leur jouer un tel tour. _Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc ?_ Était-ce ainsi qu'elle pensait gérer la situation ?

Marchant d'un pas rapide, Severus ne mit que quelques minutes à rattraper Sirius dans les étages.

\- Black ! l'interpella-t-il.

L'autre homme ne prit bien évidemment pas la peine de s'arrêter, ni même de montrer le moindre signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Severus se doutait qu'il devait être particulièrement en colère. Lui-même l'était alors qu'il se doutait, connaissant les préférences sexuelles de Nott, que tout ceci n'était qu'une manière pour Hermione de... En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, et c'était bien là le fond du problème et de sa rage.

Quand est-ce que la jeune femme avait pu se dire que s'afficher avec le Serpentard serait une bonne idée ? Et surtout, n'avait-elle vraiment pas réalisé à quel point elle allait les blesser, Sirius et lui, dans le processus ? Comment pouvait-elle réagir ainsi alors que la veille au soir, ils découvraient qu'elle était enceinte de lui ?

La jeune femme portait son enfant. Et elle allait se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle ne leur avait même pas laissé la possibilité de réagir à la nouvelle. Elle ne leur avait même pas annoncé elle-même, c'était Sirius qui avait dû mettre les mots sur tout ça. Et elle, elle avait simplement fui en les repoussant et en ne leur permettant pas de réagir.

Severus se doutait que tout ça avait dû lui faire un choc mais quand même… Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait osé lui en parler, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il aurait pensé qu'ils pourraient gérer les choses ensemble, il avait sa part de responsabilité après tout et il n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités. Mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement.

Elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait gérer ça toute seule et qu'elle ne voulait rien de leur part. Il fallait croire que le mot « seule » n'avait pas la même définition pour elle que pour lui puisqu'elle s'était tournée vers Nott dans la foulée.

Il se doutait qu'elle devait être perturbée et avoir peur. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler, après tout, il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement abordable au premier abord. Il n'était pas comme Sirius avec qui elle parlait souvent de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Et ils avaient parlé de sujets bien plus délicats ensemble.

Peut-être la jeune fille avait-elle eu peur que tout cela complique sa décision. Il ne savait même pas si elle voulait garder cet enfant ou s'en débarrasser, même s'il optait plus pour la seconde option, vu la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Ce qui était vraiment le choix le plus censé, soit dit en passant, étant données les circonstances.

Sans doute tout ça avait-il ouvert les yeux d'Hermione sur leur relation et les risques qu'ils prenaient. Sans doute s'était-elle rendue compte de ce que Sirius et lui-même avaient su depuis le départ mais n'avaient pu se résoudre à prendre en compte réellement.

Et peut-être avait-elle eu peur de leur faire face et de leur avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer dans cette voie. Peut-être que sa prétendue mise en couple avec Nott était un moyen de leur faire comprendre qu'elle tournait définitivement la page.

Severus savait que c'était monté de toutes pièces. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il les avait vu s'embrasser dans la grande-salle, il avait vraiment eu mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune femme puisse être si lâche. Et il lui en voulait de l'exclure ainsi de toute cette histoire, qui le concernait autant qu'elle.

Mais Sirius... L'homme devait croire tout ceci réel. Il imaginait sans peine la douleur et la rancœur que l'autre homme devait ressentir. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi lorsque l'animagus avait fui la grande salle. C'était pour ça qu'il le pourchassait actuellement dans les escaliers, même s'il s'étonnait lui-même de réagir ainsi.

Black et lui n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le serait sans doute jamais réellement. Ils s'étaient rapprochés à cause d'Hermione. La brune avait réussi là où même Lily avait échoué, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Hermione les avait rapprochés mais maintenant qu'elle s'éloignait d'eux, seraient-ils capables de rester un minimum proches ? En auraient-ils l'envie ? Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs et des similitudes. Ils avaient appris à s'entendre, la plupart du temps. Malgré tout, ils n'avaient jamais fait table rase du passé et tout ça restait en suspension entre eux.

Pendant longtemps, Severus avait cherché les moindres failles de Sirius. Pour pouvoir l'atteindre en étant certain de toucher les cordes sensibles, pour pouvoir lui faire mal. Mais à présent, il ne ressentait plus aucun attrait pour ça. Ils avaient tous deux traversé bien des épreuves et Severus commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sirius avait été si populaire lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Enfin, il comprenait la plupart du temps, quand il ne se comportait pas comme un adolescent pourri gâté ou qu'il ne cherchait pas à humilier les autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'arrivait pas à passer son chemin à présent, il ne parvenait pas à le laisser croire au mensonge d'Hermione. Donc il lui courrait après dans les escaliers, et c'était dingue l'allure à laquelle l'animagus était capable de les monter ! A croire qu'Azkaban n'avait même pas entaché son endurance physique.

\- Black, arrête-toi !

\- Fous-moi la paix, Snape !

\- Inutile de grogner, je sais pertinemment que tu ne mords pas !

La remarque de Severus fit mouche tandis que Sirius s'arrêta subitement quelques marches plus haut. Il se retourna brusquement et planta son regard dans celui de Severus qui s'était également arrêté par prudence. Une profonde colère déformait ses traits.

\- Continue et je vais te mordre tellement fort que tu garderas la marque de mes dents pour le restant de ta vie !

\- Allons dans ton bureau, proposa Severus en regardant autour de lui et en ignorant simplement la remarque de Sirius.

Forcément, l'animagus l'avait déjà fait monter jusqu'au cinquième étage ! Et les premiers élèves commençaient à sortir de la grande salle d'après les échos des discussions qu'il percevait. Dans peu de temps, les couloirs seraient bondés et Severus ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que leur conversation s'ébruite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? aboya Sirius en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Discuter, répondit Severus avec un soupir.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire alors fous-moi la paix, d'accord ?

Sur ces quelques mots, l'animagus se remit à grimper les escaliers. Il atteignait le pallier suivant lorsque Severus le rattrapa et l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet.

\- Arrête un peu de faire ton gamin, Black, s'énerva Severus.

Oui il était disposé à calmer Sirius en lui révélant ce qu'il savait du mensonge qu'Hermione venait de mettre en place. Oui il était prêt à ne pas laisser souffrir l'autre homme inutilement. Mais si l'animagus ni mettait pas du sien, il n'allait pas se forcer bien longtemps.

La suite, il ne l'avait toutefois clairement pas vu venir. Et lorsque le poing libre de Sirius rentra en collision avec sa joue, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Une vague de douleur le traversa et il eut tout juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant d'esquiver un second coup.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Snape ! Tu n'es jamais capable de faire les choses comme il se doit ! Alors fous-moi la paix !

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre gamin décérébré Black !

Forcément, insulter l'animagus alors qu'il était déjà en colère n'était pas l'idée du siècle et Severus dû se baisser une nouvelle fois pour éviter un nouveau coup de poing. Les choses étaient clairement en train de dégénérer et ce n'était vraiment pas l'idée qu'il avait eu à la base. Il ne comptait pas soulager la rage de Sirius en lui servant de punching-ball.

\- Et toi, tu n'as toujours été et ne restera qu'un véritable enfoiré. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas derrière moi que tu devrais courir pour arranger les choses !

\- Mais vas te faire foutre Black ! cria Severus en retour.

Il n'appréciait vraiment pas les reproches de l'homme. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû chercher à s'expliquer avec Hermione. Il avait pleinement conscience de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait fait et qui les avait menés là où ils en étaient. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de tout ce fiasco. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à prendre tous les reproches sur lui.

Alors quand Sirius essaya de nouveau de le frapper, au lieu d'esquiver, Severus arrêta son poing de son bras et le cogna en retour dans l'estomac.

Après ça, tout fut plus ou moins flou. Les deux hommes s'échangeaient coup pour coup, finissant par rouler par terre l'un contre l'autre et s'insultant mutuellement sans discontinuer.

Ils avaient presque l'impression d'être revenus vingt ans en arrière, lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves dans cette école et qu'ils avaient plus d'une fois partagé des scènes similaires. Ça les avait toujours soulagés, de pouvoir s'en prendre ainsi à l'autre, en sachant qu'il répondrait toujours, avec ou sans magie.

Ça avait été presque rassurant pour eux deux, pendant leur adolescence, de savoir qu'ils auraient toujours ce défouloir à portée d'insultes, de coups ou de sorts. Ils s'en étaient servis sans se priver, maintes fois. A chaque fois qu'un événement venait les chambouler, à chaque fois que la rage se faisait trop lourde à porter, à chaque fois que les éléments étaient contre eux.

Et là encore, ils défoulaient toute la rancœur, toute la douleur et toute la peur qui les étreignaient. C'était presque naturel de se retrouver ainsi. Et, pendant les quelques minutes que cela dura, ils purent ne plus penser au reste.

Ils purent oublier tout le bonheur qu'ils avaient trouvé dans leur trio. Ils purent mettre de côté la peur qui ne les quittait jamais que tout cela leur échappe et disparaisse. Ils purent effacer le choc de la nouvelle apprise la veille à propos de la grossesse d'Hermione. Ils purent se débarrasser de la rancœur et de la souffrance qu'ils avaient ressenties en voyant Hermione embrasser Nott sous leurs yeux.

Ils purent lâcher prise tout simplement et abandonner tout le reste : regrets, peurs, fureur et même ce désir qui ne les quittait pourtant jamais. Désir de retrouver Hermione et leur trio. Désir que les choses soient plus simples. Désir d'avoir la possibilité de se laisser aller. Désir de ne plus être seuls.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils passèrent là, dans ce couloir, à se chamailler comme des enfants, enfermés dans leur bulle. Ils n'eurent pas conscience des éclats de voix qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents autour d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas conscience que leur petite scène n'avait rien de discret.

Ils ne revinrent à la réalité que lorsqu'ils furent brusquement séparés par un sort et qu'ils volèrent tous deux dans une direction opposée avant de s'écraser chacun contre un mur avec force.

\- Retournez tous dans vos salles communes.

La voix de la directrice résonna avec puissance et le troupeau d'élèves qui s'était amassé se dispersa sans rechigner. Il fallait s'attendre à ce que l'histoire du combat entre les deux professeurs fasse le tour de l'école avant le lendemain matin.

\- Vous deux, dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

La similitude avec toutes ces fois où Minerva les avait interrompus lorsqu'ils étaient élèves fit obéir les deux hommes encore plus efficacement que le ton sec de la femme. Ils se relevèrent péniblement et suivirent la femme en silence.

D'un mouvement douloureux du bras, Severus essuya les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de son nez et de son arcade sourcilière. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Sirius faire de même. Il fallait dire que Severus s'était grandement amélioré à la bagarre et il avait bien plus amoché l'animagus que ce dont il avait été capable en étant adolescent. Il pouvait dire merci à Voldemort pour ça… Le Lord Noir n'avait pas rechigné sur tout ce qui était moldu en réalité.

Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Dire que tout ça était parti d'une bonne intention pour une fois ! Il avait vraiment suivi Black avec un but altruiste, certainement pas pour se battre avec lui comme un chiffonnier.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle ainsi. Bien trop d'années et c'était encore, comme à l'époque, Sirius qui était responsable de tout ça. S'il n'avait pas réagi aussi virulemment !

Bon, en étant tout à fait honnête, Severus se doutait que l'homme ne réagirait pas forcément bien. Et il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Et peut-être avait-il provoqué un peu cette bagarre mais Merlin ce que ça faisait du bien ! Merlin ce qu'il avait eu besoin de ça après le tour que leur avait joué Hermione ! Car c'était après elle qu'il était le plus en colère mais qu'il était bien incapable de lui faire face.

Il s'était trop ouvert à elle. Il l'avait trop laissée le découvrir. Elle avait planté ses griffes en lui et à présent, il avait l'impression qu'elle se faisait un malin plaisir de lacérer le moindre de ses organes internes. Il avait laissé tomber ses barrières pour elle et voilà le résultat.

Il observa Sirius prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau de la directrice et resta debout derrière celui qui lui été destiné, comme il l'avait fait si souvent quand Dumbledore le convoquait dans ce bureau. Minerva lui jeta un regard dur mais ne dit rien à ce propos, choisissant ses batailles.

\- Je peux avoir une explication ?

Les deux hommes étaient suffisamment rompus à l'exercice pour ne pas baisser les yeux devant la directrice, malgré son ton glacial et sévère. Ils ne répondirent pas pour autant à sa question. Ils n'avaient de toute manière pas d'excuse et ils en avaient tous deux parfaitement conscience.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes professeurs à présent ? Un tel comportement n'est pas acceptable de votre part ! J'ai parfaitement conscience que vous avez tous deux un passé délicat mais il est temps de grandir et de passer à autre chose. Vous êtes adultes, par Merlin ! Conduisez-vous tel quel !

Minerva monologua ainsi pendant près de cinq minutes, faisant pleuvoir les reproches et toute l'exaspération qu'elle ressentait. Severus n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, plus attentif à la douleur qui chauffait sa pommette droite et aux tiraillements qui émanaient de son bras. Il espérait que quelques potions suffiraient à effacer toutes marques de cette histoire, peu désireux que les élèves aient de quoi alimenter leurs ragots.

De son côté, Sirius avait également arrêté d'écouter Minerva après la deuxième phrase. Il n'en revenait pas de se retrouver de nouveau dans une telle situation. Encore à cause de Snape. Et d'Hermione, ce coup-ci. Davantage à cause d'Hermione en réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire les récents événements.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était gelé. Un froid mordant se répandait dans tout son être. C'était presque pire qu'à Azkaban. Parce qu'au moins, quand les détraqueurs s'en allaient, il pouvait retrouver un semblant d'espoir et de chaleur. Là, à la moindre pensée concernant la jeune femme, il avait l'impression que son âme se glaçait littéralement et que jamais plus elle ne se réchaufferait.

Encore une fois, il réalisait tout l'emprise qu'il l'avait laissée prendre sur lui. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvait à son encontre, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il se donnait l'impression d'un drogué en manque. Il souffrait, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il redemandait pour autant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point ? Pourquoi Hermione réagissait-elle ainsi ? Il comprenait qu'elle pouvait lui en vouloir un peu pour avoir tout révélé à Snape mais sa réaction n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi cherchait-elle à blesser le maître des potions également dans le processus ?

Leur avait-elle menti depuis le départ ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, en plus de coucher avec Snape depuis un mois, elle partageait peut-être aussi le lit de Nott. Ça expliquerait qu'elle les ait rejetés comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa grossesse.

Ou peut-être avait-elle peur, sans doute n'avait-elle pas envie de partager ça avec Snape ou lui-même et s'était-elle réfugiée dans les bras de Nott. Il pouvait le comprendre, qui voudrait d'eux sincèrement ? Ils étaient brisés, détruits, perdus et vieux. Elle méritait mieux. _Mais aussi rapidement ?_ Elle n'avait même pas laissé passer deux jours ! Elle ne leur avait même pas laissé l'occasion de réagir !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant en colère que lorsqu'il l'avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt, se laisser embrasser par Nott devant toute la grande salle. Franchement mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ! _Et Snape !_ Pourquoi ne réagissait-il toujours pas ? Pourquoi lui avait-il couru après dans les couloirs alors que c'était auprès d'elle qu'il aurait dû être ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle partait complètement en vrille pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Non, le maître des potions semblait au moins aussi perdu qu'elle.

Et lui ne parvenait pas à savoir comment il devait réagir. Parce que comme Hermione le lui avait justement fait remarquer, ça ne le concernait pas directement. Mais il se sentait tellement mal de voir les choses partir en vrille comme elles le faisaient. Il avait envie d'enfermer Snape et Hermione dans une pièce et de leur faire entendre raison et en même temps, il ne savait pas quelle était la véritable raison à leur faire entendre.

Parce que oui, il était en colère contre Hermione mais il était surtout jaloux de Nott. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient aussi simples pour eux. Il aurait aimé être celui à montrer au reste du monde à quel point il était attaché à elle. Et pourtant, il n'en avait pas le droit. Et si la jeune femme voulait s'éloigner d'eux, il n'avait pas plus le droit de la retenir. _Elle méritait mieux_.

Mais ça le rendait encore plus furieux contre Snape ! Et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était si rapidement laissé aller à sa colère dans le couloir. Parce que Snape pouvait réagir. Il en avait le droit et même la responsabilité. Il avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux, de le lui faire comprendre, mais l'autre homme était tellement obtus ! Bon, en étant tout à fait honnête, lui faire comprendre avec un coup de poing n'avait pas forcément était l'idée du siècle, mais passons...

_Si seulement Snape pouvait réagir..._ Sirius se sentait blasé, fatigué, résigné. Il voyait leur trio s'effacer et le trou dans sa poitrine s'élargissait toujours plus. Il n'avait pas envie que les choses se terminent ainsi, c'était vraiment trop con. Et plus il avait l'impression de perdre cette relation, plus il avait envie de s'y attacher.

Il en venait même à regretter cette distance qu'il avait mis entre eux depuis la rentrée. Il n'avait pas su comment faire face à ses sentiments pour Hermione. Il n'avait pas su comment jouer son rôle de professeur et rester loin d'elle lui avait semblé plus simple, ça lui avait évité de déraper. Mais au final, c'étaient juste des moments perdus, tant de choses qu'ils auraient pu partager, mais c'était trop tard.

Maintenant, il n'y avait que Snape qui pouvait réagir. Lui n'en avait plus le droit et Hermione le lui avait bien fait comprendre par ses mots et ses gestes. Mais Snape pouvait lui montrer qu'ils étaient et avaient toujours envie d'être là pour elle. Il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher la facilité en se jetant dans les bras du premier adolescent venu et en fuyant loin d'eux. C'était ça que Sirius avait voulu hurler à Snape dans ce couloir. C'était ça qu'il avait essayé de faire rentrer dans sa tête à coups de poings.

Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le lui dire à voix haute, aussi stupide que cela soit. Parce qu'Hermione avait le droit de faire ses propres choix et que s'il se trompait et qu'elle ne voulait plus d'eux, qui étaient-ils pour s'imposer ? Ils étaient les professeurs, ils devaient être responsables et ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer. Et c'était à cause de tout ça qu'il s'était laissé aller à se défouler en se battant avec Snape. Parce qu'il était en colère, jaloux, frustré, déçu et qu'il avait terriblement mal au cœur.

\- À la prochaine incartade, je saisirai le conseil d'administration. Vous êtes prévenus !

La voix de Minerva fit sortir les deux hommes de leurs sombres pensées. Ils se contentèrent de la fixer de leurs yeux sombres. Devant leurs visages fermés, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. C'était un tel gâchis toute cette rancœur qu'ils attisaient l'un contre l'autre ! D'un signe de tête, elle leur désigna la porte de son bureau et les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux sans un mot. Deux vraies têtes de mules !

Minerva soupira lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux. Elle n'était pas sûre que sa menace leur ait provoqué le moindre frisson, ni même qu'ils aient vraiment écouté ce qu'elle leur avait dit, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Merlin qu'elle avait pensé être débarrassée de tout ça depuis vingt ans ! Déjà à l'époque, ces deux-là lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Elle avait espéré qu'ils s'étaient calmés. Depuis la rentrée, et même un peu avant, depuis la fin de la guerre, ils semblaient avoir eux aussi, si ce n'est enterré mais au moins caché la hache de guerre. Il semblait qu'ils venaient de remettre la main dessus et Minerva espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'en aiguiseraient pas le tranchant dans les temps à venir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Merlin que Dumbledore lui manquait dans ces moments-là !

Bien sûr, le temps de l'entrevue, la nouvelle de la bagarre entre les deux professeurs avait fait le tour de l'école. Les paris allaient déjà bon train sur les raisons qui avaient menées à une telle réaction et sur celui des deux qui serait le plus amoché. Fort heureusement, ni Sirius, ni Severus ne croisèrent le moindre élève lors de leur retour à leurs appartements respectifs.

Lorsque Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny rejoignirent la salle commune de Gryffondor, après avoir fait un détour par la salle sur demande pour discuter tranquillement, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant des récents événements. C'est donc perplexe, qu'ils approchèrent de la pièce bien animée, les échos de voix leur parvenant depuis l'angle du couloir avant le tableau de la grosse dame. Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué avant d'entrer dans la salle commune.

Il leur fallut moins de cinq minutes pour comprendre la situation, juste le temps qu'ils attrapent l'un de leurs camarades et lui demandent des explications. Lorsque les mots « bagarre entre professeurs » passèrent les lèvres de Dean Thomas, Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer d'appréhension. Lorsque les noms « Black et Snape » sortirent enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant, ce que ses amis prirent pour de l'exaspération face au comportement enfantin des deux hommes.

\- Vous croyez que je devrai essayer d'aller voir Sirius ? questionna Harry avec hésitation.

\- Tout dépend si tu veux qu'il passe sa mauvaise humeur sur toi, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tu sais comment il est quand il est question de Snape.

Harry sembla se ranger à son opinion après un long regard pensif vers la porte des appartements du professeur. Les quatre amis s'installèrent dans un canapé et Ginny attrapa la main de son petit ami pour lui apporter son soutien.

\- Tu iras le voir demain, Harry, comme ça il aura eu le temps de se calmer.

Bien sûr, le lendemain, les deux professeurs étaient toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Les élèves qui avaient cours avec eux en ressortaient comme on ressort d'une séance de torture. L'attitude exécrable des deux hommes eut au moins l'avantage de mettre rapidement fin aux paris et ragots. Seul un fou aurait pris le risque de se faire prendre par l'un des deux professeurs. Sirius avait beau être généralement un professeur apprécié, il pouvait parfois être aussi effrayant que Snape.

De son côté, Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils en soient arrivés à de telles extrémités. Elle ne comprenait pas leur comportement. Bien sûr, elle savait que tout cela était lié à sa prétendue relation avec Théodore mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'ils réagissent aussi violemment. Elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient blessés, en colère contre elle, peut-être un peu soulagés de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de la situation, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils s'en prendraient l'un à l'autre.

Avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avec tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait quelque peu oublié la haine féroce qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre par le passé. Peut-être n'était-il pas étonnant au final, qu'ils réagissent ainsi. Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils tiraient définitivement un trait sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis qu'elle était arrivée un jour au 12 Grimmauld Place parmi eux.

Et ça n'aurait pas dû, mais ça lui brisait le cœur de les voir ainsi. Elle avait pris la décision de s'éloigner d'eux pour ne plus les mettre en danger. Même si elle s'y prenait sans doute mal, elle voulait juste les protéger.

La veille, elle avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle leur en voulait pour leur absence de réaction. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne leur avait pas réellement laissé d'occasion de réagir mais elle avait eu besoin de s'attacher à cette colère qu'elle ressentait pour pouvoir se relever. Et même si cette colère était véritablement dirigée vers elle-même, et même si cette colère était plus de la peur qu'autre chose, elle avait eu l'impression que s'y attacher était plus simple pour avoir la force de fuir et de s'éloigner d'eux.

A présent, elle n'était plus qu'en colère contre elle-même, et résignée. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis deux jours. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se déchirent. Elle ne voulait pas les voir ainsi parce que ça ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : retourner auprès d'eux pour stopper tout ça.

Mais c'était dangereux et elle ne le devait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'elle les éloigne d'elle et des catastrophes qu'elle avait l'impression d'attirer continuellement. _Ils méritaient mieux_. Et de toute façon, n'était-il pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière cette fois-ci ?

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Encore un long chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'ai failli oublier qu'on été mercredi, vous avez de la chance...

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! On voit un peu mieux l'état d'esprit de tout le monde et, je dois bien l'avouer, c'est pas joli joli, je les aide pas vraiment...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Pour information, le prochain chapitre sera très très très sombre... Je vous préviens d'avance... Mais un jour, promis, j'essaierai d'écrire des choses moins dramatiques xD

Sur ce suspens, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

Et pour finir, réponse aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Oui Hermione est bien chamboulée dans le chapitre précédent... Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment mieux là même si elle suit sa petite ligne de conduite. Severus complètement choqué, j'étais obligée, je me marre bien à l'imaginer comme ça, le pauvre ^^ Quant à Sirius, je me doutais que tu lui en voudrais un peu... Et je pense que ce chapitre n'améliore pas les choses... En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review !


	24. Victime

**Chapitre 23 :**** Victime**

_Victime, oui, nous le sommes tous... d'un destin qui nous poursuit autant qu'il nous aspire._

_\- Louis Deniset, L'Equilibre instable_

* * *

Les jours suivants, une étrange ambiance pesante régna dans le château. Les professeurs de potions et de défense irradiaient tellement de rage et de rancœur que quiconque les croisait se faisait instinctivement minuscule et silencieux. Les élèves osaient à peine rire dans les couloirs ou la grande salle, terrifiés à l'idée de les voir apparaître à ce moment-là tandis que les punitions pleuvaient quand tel était le cas.

C'était tout juste si Minerva n'hésitait pas à les convoquer de nouveau pour leur dire de se calmer. Elle n'était toutefois pas assez naïve pour croire qu'ils l'écouteraient et elle penchait pour la seconde option : leur donner des jours de repos forcés. Malheureusement, elle avait besoin de ses professeurs. Aussi attendait-elle fébrilement que l'un des deux hommes dépasse les limites qu'elle leur avait fixées pour agir, même s'ils semblaient tous deux s'y tenir avec minutie.

De son côté, Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle avait plusieurs fois hésité à aller leur parler mais s'était à chaque fois dégonflée. Elle n'avait pas peur de leur possible réaction ni de leur parler, malgré leur mauvaise humeur évidente. Non, en réalité, elle avait peur de sa réaction à elle, des gestes et des paroles qu'elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à retenir si elle venait à se retrouver seule avec eux.

Elle essayait de se tenir à sa résolution de les éloigner d'elle pour ne plus les mettre en danger. Et même si elle avait conscience de ne pas leur laisser le choix, et qu'au final, elle agissait un peu comme l'Ordre qui les avait enfermés au 12 Grimmauld Place sans leur demander leur accord, elle ne parvenait pas à revenir sur sa décision.

Elle avait pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac en découvrant sa grossesse et en réalisant à quel point les risques n'étaient jamais bien loin. Elle se sentait le devoir d'assumer et d'empêcher qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Et fuir, eh bien c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour s'assurer de tout ça, aussi douloureux cela soit-il pour eux tous.

Au moins, son humeur morose ne dénotait pas dans le château. Même le temps extérieur, tout comme le ciel magique dans la grande salle, semblaient partager la maussaderie ambiante. Hermione avait l'impression que les nuages avaient brutalement jeté leur ombre sinistre sur toute la quiétude dont elle avait pourtant réussi à s'entourer depuis un mois.

Elle avançait un peu à l'image d'un zombie, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis et passant beaucoup de temps avec Théodore pour consolider leur mensonge. Un des bons côtés de la morosité qui régnait dans le château était que les rumeurs et discussions sur leur mise en couple avaient rapidement tourné court.

Les deux jeunes se tenaient souvent la main mais, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, Théodore n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il n'avait pour le moment pas non plus insisté pour savoir ce qui la rendait si mélancolique et triste, même si elle sentait quasi-continuellement son regard attentif s'attarder sur elle.

Leur couple attirait tous les regards sur eux, dès qu'ils avaient du public mais peu de gens osèrent leur faire des réflexions directement. La réaction la plus virulente qu'ils eurent fut au final celle des Serpentard, ce dont ils n'avaient pas douté un seul instant.

Ce fut tout juste le lendemain matin du jour où les deux jeunes avaient officialisé leur prétendue relation. Hermione attendait aux côtés de Théodore dans le couloir devant la salle de sortilège où ils avaient cours quelques minutes plus tard.

La brune faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se perdre dans ses sombres pensées, encore terrifiée par les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits pendant la nuit. Elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir dormi plus de deux heures au total, tant ses mauvais rêves et ses doutes ne l'avaient pas quittée.

La voix lancinante et désagréable de Malfoy avait attiré son attention et elle n'avait pu retenir une grimace. Hermione n'avait pas oublié que Théodore lui avait dit vouloir remettre l'un de ses camarades à sa place et elle avait ainsi rapidement compris qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Elle n'était toutefois pas rassurée vis-à-vis de tout ça.

\- Alors comme ça Nott, tu fais dans l'œuvre de charité maintenant ?

Lentement, Théodore s'était tourné vers le blond, serrant un peu la main d'Hermione au passage. La brune n'avait su dire s'il cherchait dans ce geste du courage ou de la retenue pour faire face à Malfoy. Rien dans son attitude n'avait laissé en tout cas supposer le moindre trouble. Il avait scruté le blond de haut en bas, avec un dédain évident, pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la peine de lui répondre sur un ton méprisant.

\- Surveille tes paroles Malfoy. Le nom de Granger vaut plus que celui de Malfoy dans la société actuellement, tout comme celui de Nott. Alors peut-être devrais-tu réfléchir à la place qui est la tienne à présent. C'est peut-être toi qui as besoin de charité.

Toute l'éducation de sang-pur de Théodore lui avait donné une prestance hautaine qui avait semblé faire quelque peu blêmir Malfoy. A moins que ce ne soit la colère qui avait rendu sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

Passant outre son intérêt pour cette facette de sa personnalité que Théodore ne laissait percevoir que très rarement à Hermione, la brune s'était en revanche étonnée par le discours de son prétendu petit-ami. Usant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sa piètre maîtrise de l'occlumancie, elle avait tenté de ne rien montrer de sa surprise.

Il était vrai que son nom était largement ressorti dans les journaux à la fin de la guerre. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné qu'elle était tout de même la meilleure amie de l'Elu et qu'elle avait grandement participé à la quête mystérieuse que Dumbledore avait laissé à Harry. Elle n'avait toutefois pas pensé que cela pouvait avoir tant d'importance.

Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait lui permettre de remettre Malfoy à sa place. Et si elle s'était étonnée d'apprécier autant la mine déconfite de Malfoy à ce moment-là, elle avait moins apprécié les dernières paroles qu'il leur avait adressées avant que la porte de la salle de classe ne s'ouvre sur le professeur.

\- Une sang-de-bourbe reste une sang-de-bourbe.

La menace sous-latente n'avait pas été difficile à percevoir et le regard mauvais qu'il leur avait lancé avait fait frissonner la brune sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Depuis ce jour-là, l'esprit d'Hermione avait associé le blond à ses cauchemars et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans un couloir. Plus d'une fois, elle avait surpris le regard froid du blond s'attacher à elle et une boule d'appréhension s'était formée dans son estomac.

Elle avait l'impression d'avancer sur un fil tendu à des centaines de mètres de hauteur au-dessus du vide et qu'un rien pourrait la faire basculer. Elle se couchait chaque jour soulagée d'avoir tenu et se réveillait chaque matin en se demandant si le jour où tout allait chavirer était finalement arrivé tant les événements lui semblaient instables. Et entre les deux, bien évidemment, elle cauchemardait.

Elle avait bien remarqué les regards inquiets que posait parfois Nott sur son visage fatigué mais il n'était pas revenu sur le sujet, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Elle avait largement assez à traiter entre ses cauchemars, violents, Malfoy, mauvais, et sa résolution d'éviter Sirius et Severus, douloureuse. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait tomber plus bas dans les sentiments négatifs tout en ayant parfaitement conscience du vide au-dessus duquel elle évoluait et qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Les murs de son esprit semblaient se fragiliser de jour en jour, même si elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser sombrer comme elle l'avait fait à la rentrée. Les potions de force et nutritives que lui avait fournies Mrs Pomfresh jouaient un rôle non négligeable dans tout ça.

Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus éprouvant pour elle : devoir de nouveau faire face, seule, à ses cauchemars et à la situation actuelle, ou bien cette attente malsaine que Malfoy passe à l'action, quoi qu'il ait prévu, ou encore les efforts qu'elle faisait pour éviter ses deux hommes, si elle pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi.

En cours, elle arrivait juste à l'heure, restait au fond de la salle et partait dès que la sonnerie retentissait. Le reste du temps, elle avait emprunté la carte des maraudeurs à Harry pour les éviter, prétextant que cela lui permettrait de retrouver parfois Théodore sans danger.

De leur côté, les deux hommes s'évitaient et l'évitaient également. Sirius parce qu'il sentait la colère gronder en lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait les deux autres. Il avait intégré que son rôle n'était pas d'intervenir dans tout ça, il savait que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. Il craignait mettre le feu aux poudres au lieu d'éteindre les braises et de finir par perdre tout ce qu'il voulait sauver. Et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas comment Severus et Hermione pouvaient être aussi têtus.

Et plus le temps passait, plus la colère se transformait en peur qu'ils ne puissent jamais se relever de tout ça. Et plus le temps passait, plus il les évitait pour ne pas ressentir constamment ce froid mordant que rien ne semblait vouloir apaiser.

Severus, de son côté, parce que pour lui, une certaine résignation avait fini par remplacer la rage. Il en voulait au monde entier pour le déroulement des événements mais en même temps, devant tous les efforts que fournissait Hermione pour ne surtout pas se retrouver avec eux, il ne se sentait pas la force de l'approcher.

Il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Il n'allait pas s'ouvrir encore plus à elle alors que la seule réaction qu'il l'imaginait avoir était le rejet. Mieux valait reprendre la bonne vieille technique de la solitude qui lui avait permis de traverser des épreuves bien plus douloureuses par le passé. Alors plus le temps passait, plus il abandonnait l'idée de lui parler. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas su quoi lui dire. Et plus le temps passait, plus il fuyait Sirius pour ne plus voir les montagnes de reproches que reflétaient ses yeux gris.

Quant à l'enfant qui grandissait chaque jour un peu plus dans son ventre, Hermione faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Régulièrement, sa main venait se reposer sur son ventre et les doutes la saisissaient. Faisait-elle le bon choix ? Le regretterait-elle un jour ?

Même si elle évitait les deux hommes et les repoussait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Severus avait voulu de cet enfant, il serait venu vers elle malgré tout. Ça la confortait dans son idée d'avorter. Mais elle se sentait terriblement mal de mettre ainsi fin à la vie de cet enfant sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Alors elle avait mobilisé toutes ses forces pour enfermer tout ça derrière les quelques murs d'occlumancie qui protégeaient son esprit, même si en contrepartie, ses cauchemars jouissaient de davantage de liberté pour l'atteindre.

Près de deux semaines passèrent ainsi jusqu'au jour où Hermione reçut finalement un message de Mrs Pomfresh l'invitant à passer à l'infirmerie.

Le hibou se posa à côté de son assiette de petit déjeuner à peine entamée. Hermione était installée à table depuis à peine quelques minutes. Elle avait consciencieusement attendue que ses amis soient attablés, suivant leur progression sur la carte des maraudeurs, avant de les rejoindre dans la grande-salle en ce samedi matin, peu désireuse de se retrouver quasi-seule sous le regard des professeurs. Ça lui avait également permis d'avoir le temps d'essayer d'éloigner les restes des cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée pendant la nuit.

Délaissant les toasts qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie de manger, Hermione se leva de table après avoir lu le mot et prétendit avoir un check-up à passer pour vérifier si elle pouvait arrêter les potions que lui avait données l'infirmière. Au passage, elle rendit la carte des maraudeurs à Harry qui voulait l'utiliser pour une soirée tranquille avec Ginny le soir-même. Un rapide regard vers la table des Serpentard lui apprit que Théodore n'était pas encore présent et elle sortit de la pièce sans s'en préoccuper plus.

Elle se doutait que la raison de l'entrevue avait à voir avec l'être qui poussait au creux de son ventre et elle espérait en ressortir libérée très rapidement. Elle ne se tourna pas vers la table des professeurs où elle savait Severus et Sirius assis. Quand elle aurait pris la potion, quand tout ça serait derrière elle, elle s'était promis de faire l'effort d'aller les voir, au moins pour leur annoncer que l'interruption de grossesse avait eue lieu.

Elle leur devait bien ça. Mais en attendant, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir. Ce n'était pas le moment de chambouler ses émotions déjà perturbées. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa force pour affronter ce qui l'attendait. Et autant elle aurait apprécié se ressourcer auprès de Théodore avant tout ça, autant elle savait que voir ses deux hommes ne l'aiderait pas. Ça ne ferait qu'augmenter encore toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait continuellement.

Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine lorsque Hermione poussa les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle avait l'impression d'avancer comme un automate, le sang tambourinait à ses tempes tandis que son cœur battait frénétiquement. Un brouillard épais recouvrait son esprit lorsqu'elle toqua à la petite porte du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh.

L'infirmière l'invita à entrer et à s'asseoir, mais Hermione resta debout, sans bien savoir si elle cherchait à conserver une possibilité de fuite ou si elle n'était tout simplement pas sûre d'être capable de se relever si elle se laissait choir sur la chaise. Mrs Pomfresh la détailla pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Vous avez l'air fatiguée, miss Granger. Prenez-vous bien les potions que je vous ai données ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, ne faisant pas du tout confiance à sa voix. Sa gorge était nouée d'appréhension et elle s'obstinait à garder le regard baissé, incapable d'affronter la suite en face tandis que les doutes s'échappaient de plus en plus de la boîte hermétique où elle les avait enfermés.

\- Bien, je suppose que vous ne devez pas très bien dormir avec tout ça… Nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour ça après.

La voix douce et basse de l'infirmière rappelait sa mère à Hermione. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là. Si elle l'avait contactée, même si elle ne lui avait pas tout révélé, la brune savait que sa mère serait venue pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve, peut-être même son père. Et peut-être aurait-elle dû après tout, pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. Peut-être que ça aurait été la solution pour ne pas être seule ainsi, même si ses parents ne l'auraient sans doute plus jamais vue de la même façon par la suite.

\- Il me faut vous demander si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, miss Granger.

Hermione nia d'un simple mouvement horizontal de la tête.

\- Voulez-vous toujours procéder à l'avortement ?

Hermione sentit son ventre se nouer encore davantage à l'énonciation aussi froide de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle hocha toutefois la tête. Il était trop tard pour reculer. C'était le choix le plus censé.

\- Très bien, je vais aller récupérer la potion nécessaire d'ici une heure. Je vous propose de revenir vers 13 heures pour procéder.

Nouveau hochement de tête. L'infirmière ne cessait de scruter les moindres expressions qui transparaissaient sur le visage d'Hermione, essayant d'analyser ce que pouvait bien ressentir la jeune femme.

\- Monsieur Nott vous accompagnera-t-il ? demanda finalement Mrs Pomfresh.

Relevant le regard par surprise, Hermione mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la relation que tout Poudlard pensait qu'elle entretenait avec le garçon. Il était logique que l'infirmière pense qu'il était le père du bébé.

\- Non…, répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle toussota légèrement, gênée, tout en détournant le regard. Elle hésitait à contredire la femme. C'était clairement plus simple de la laisser croire que Nott était le père. Ça éviterait tout un tas de questions. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait infliger cela au garçon. Et elle se sentait vaguement coupable vis-à-vis de l'enfant également.

Même si elle allait mettre fin à son développement, elle n'arrivait pas à renier sa véritable paternité. Elle ne la dévoilerait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait mentir à ce sujet en prétendant qu'il était de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'affronter cela toute seule. La potion est douloureuse et au-delà de cela c'est un acte très difficile psychologiquement. Ce garçon devrait prendre sa part de responsabilité.

\- Théodore n'a pas de responsabilité là-dedans.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'étonnement s'afficher sur le visage de l'infirmière. Elle devinait que sa réputation était en train de dégringoler dans l'esprit de la femme. Elle ne reporta son regard sur l'infirmière que lorsque celle-ci reprit la parole après un temps de silence.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous installerai dans une chambre isolée afin que personne ne puisse interrompre le processus et pour que vous ayez un peu d'intimité. Encore une fois, sachez que vous pouvez renoncer jusqu'au moment de prendre la potion si vous le souhaitez et n'oubliez pas que cette épreuve va être très pénible, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

\- Merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Elle s'en alla ensuite après quelques dernières recommandations de l'infirmière, comme le fait qu'elle ne devait pas manger le midi, ni prendre de nouveau une quelconque potion.

Après cela, Hermione déambula dans les couloirs du château au hasard, n'étant pas prête à retrouver ses amis et prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle angoissait par rapport à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être seule mais elle ne pouvait se tourner vers ses amis, ni vers Sirius et Severus. Peu importe comment les choses avaient évoluées entre eux, elle savait que dans tous les cas, elle aurait dû affronter cela seule. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se persuader qu'elle en serait capable.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à toutes les implications de la potion qu'elle allait boire dans moins de trois heures. Elle ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'elle allait littéralement tuer le petit être qui se développait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à imaginer la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir. Elle voulait juste oublier et que tout soit derrière elle.

Alors elle marchait. Elle montait et descendait les escaliers qui apparaissaient devant elle sans prêter la moindre attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle était juste incapable de s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à redémarrer sinon. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer à même le sol froid du château si elle ne continuait pas sur sa lancée.

Lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, comme si elle sortait violemment du brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit. Elle recula quelque peu sous l'impact et baissa les yeux sur la fillette qui se tenait devant elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour reconnaître sa chevelure noire caractéristique.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça !_ pensa Hermione. Avec tous les événements récents, elle avait presque oublié l'existence de la fillette. Presque uniquement, car elle la retrouvait régulièrement la nuit dans ses cauchemars, aux côtés de sa mère.

Isadora Lestrange la regarda pendant quelques secondes, semblant elle aussi se remettre de la surprise du choc. Ses grands yeux noirs luisaient d'une peur qui tordit immédiatement les entrailles d'Hermione.

\- Hermione ! Viens vite ! Ton ami Nott à des problèmes !

Hermione tressaillit. L'inquiétude l'envahit dans la foulée avec force. _Les événements cesseraient-ils un jour de s'enchaîner ainsi ? _Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remplacé Harry dans le rôle de l'aimant à problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, n'ayant pas confiance en la petite fille.

\- C'est Malfoy. Vite !

Isadora n'attendit pas plus avant de repartir en courant en sens inverse. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione qui n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se mettre à courir derrière l'enfant. Si Théodore avait des problèmes, par sa faute, elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire.

Elle ne prêta pas attention aux élèves qu'elles croisèrent, entièrement concentrée pour ne pas perdre de vue Isadora. C'était dingue à quel point cette enfant pouvait courir vite, contrairement à Hermione qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement endurante physiquement parlant.

Elles descendirent ainsi quelques étages à toute vitesse avant qu'Hermione ne réalise que la fillette la conduisait vers une zone isolée des cachots. Instantanément, l'angoisse grimpa en flèche dans son esprit. Plus l'endroit était désert, plus elle avait la terrible impression d'être en train de courir droit dans un piège.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir été cherché de l'aide plus proche ? Pourquoi Isadora avait-elle pris le temps de venir la trouver, elle, spécifiquement ? Elle n'avait pas vu Théodore en quittant la grande-salle mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y était pas à présent.

Hermione finit par ralentir légèrement puis plus franchement. La fillette tourna au détour d'un couloir et la brune s'arrêta, essoufflée et le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Attrapant fermement sa baguette, elle avança prudemment, sur ses gardes, vers l'angle où avait disparu l'enfant. Le silence ambiant était complètement contradictoire avec l'idée que Nott soit dans les parages, en mauvaise posture.

Malfoy n'avait pas tendance à agir seul. Il était plutôt du genre à envoyer les autres faire le sale travail. _Isadora était-elle l'instrument aujourd'hui ?_ Lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans son dos, Hermione se retourna avec un frisson d'angoisse. Une coulée de sueur glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la glaçant au passage.

\- On fait moins la maligne maintenant, Granger !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Hermione essaya de garder une voix ferme malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, son cœur battait très fort. L'atmosphère était pesante et elle percevait sans le moindre mal l'aura de danger qui émanait du jeune homme. Elle entendit un petit rire résonner derrière elle et elle se retourna quelque peu pour voir Isadora Lestrange les fixer avec un grand sourire.

\- Va-t'en maintenant Lestrange ! lui ordonna Malfoy de son irritante voix traînante.

La petite rigola de nouveau avant de s'éclipser en tirant la langue à Hermione. Celle-ci regretta un instant de pas avoir pris le temps de lui parler lorsqu'elle l'avait croisée un jour non loin de la bibliothèque. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait réussi à l'éloigner la mauvaise influence de Malfoy. La fillette ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte d'à quel point elle abandonnait ainsi Hermione en mauvaise posture.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. _Combien de fois encore ferait-elle des mauvais choix comme celui-là ?_ Elle avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège que Malfoy lui avait tendu, alors même qu'elle savait depuis deux semaines qu'il semblait mijoter quelque chose. Serrant un peu plus sa baguette, elle la pointa sur Malfoy avec un semblant d'assurance. _Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond ait choisi précisément ce jour-là pour intervenir ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle grimaça devant son ton aigu qui laissait bien trop transparaître sa peur à son goût. Le sourire de Malfoy ne fit que s'élargir en l'entendant.

\- Ce que je veux Granger ? Je veux te faire comprendre quelle est ta véritable place !

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la jeune femme. Hermione recula un peu, par réflexe, peu désireuse de le laisser pénétrer dans son espace vital. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir le mur du couloir contre son dos et elle paniqua un peu plus de ne pas avoir d'échappatoire.

\- Tu oses prétendre valoir plus qu'un Malfoy ? éructa Draco. Toi ? Tu n'es qu'une sale vermine, un parasite répugnant, une abjecte sang-de-bourbe ! Il est plus que temps que tu comprennes que tu ne seras jamais rien de plus, peu importe les exploits que tu prétends faire !

Il n'avait pas arrêté d'avancer sur elle en parlant et la fixait avec fureur et dégoût. Hermione pointa sa baguette plus fermement dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait même plus tendre le bras dans sa direction tant le jeune homme était près d'elle. Celle du blond pendait négligemment dans sa main mais Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il était prêt à réagir au moindre sort qu'elle pourrait lancer.

\- Recule Malfoy, le mit-elle en garde. Ton égo blessé ne m'intéresse pas.

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole avec véhémence.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu étais bien moins sûre de toi quand tu étais chez moi en début d'année et que ma tante s'amusait avec toi !

Hermione tressaillit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir cacher ses faiblesses au blond. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir récupéré assez de contrôle sur ses émotions vis-à-vis de la torture qu'elle avait subie au manoir Malfoy. Ses blessures internes étaient loin d'être cicatrisées. Elles étaient invisibles, parfois presque effacées, mais toujours profondément ancrées dans son âme, toujours prêtes à ressurgir au pire instant.

Dans un réflexe acquis au cours de la guerre, Hermione lança désespérément un Expulso pour éloigner Malfoy mais celui-ci le contra rapidement avec un petit rire. Un Expelliarmus et un Petrificus Totalus subirent le même sort avant qu'Hermione n'arrête là l'offensive pour un temps, s'étonnant que le blond ne réplique pas.

Malfoy était habituellement le premier à jeter des sorts, réagissant toujours avec fougue dans les combats réguliers qui l'opposaient avec Harry. Pourtant, ce jour-là, face à Hermione, il ne faisait que se défendre et la blonde ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il ne réagissait pas du tout comme d'habitude et ça ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire.

\- Il est regrettable que tu n'aies pas tiré d'enseignements de tout ça. Bellatrix t'avait pourtant fait comprendre quelle était ta place, _sang-de-bourbe_.

Hermione sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il était regrettable que Malfoy s'en prenne à elle alors que ses cauchemars avaient recommencé à hanter ses nuits depuis deux semaines. Il était regrettable que son esprit fût tout tourné vers ses peurs concernant son passé et encore plus concernant l'enfant qui nichait en elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la situation et encore moins comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir tandis que les brèches de son esprit étaient de plus en plus béantes et que les images de ses cauchemars se superposaient avec la réalité.

Malfoy profita de son trouble pour finir les deux pas qui la séparaient d'elle. Il attrapa sa baguette sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, perdue dans ses souvenirs douloureux, et la lança au loin dans le couloir. De son autre main, il déchira la manche gauche de la jeune femme, où la marque qu'avaient laissée les mots de Bellatrix était toujours présente. Il savait très bien comment l'affaiblir et Hermione le détestait pour cela.

La brune essaya de le repousser. Ça n'eut pour effet que de le faire serrer plus fort ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus se défendre. Il avait une poigne contre laquelle elle était impuissante. Autant elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu le battre dans un duel sorcier, avec sa baguette, autant elle avait rudement conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de surpasser sa force physique.

D'un rapide sort, il bloqua ses bras en l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Elle eut l'impression que ses poignets étaient enserrés par des chaînes, tel qu'ils l'avaient été au Manoir Malfoy. La similitude avec les événements passés amplifiait encore l'angoisse qui étreignait son âme. Le blond fit glisser ses doigts sur la marque qui apparaissait sur le bras de la jeune femme en une douce caresse qui tira des frissons à la brune.

\- Quel dommage que les mots ne soient plus visibles…, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix fervente.

Hermione tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle allait pouvoir en réchapper. Le visage de Malfoy était métamorphosé par la folie qui s'affichait dessus. Une folie si semblable à celle qui habitait sa défunte tante.

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri lorsqu'elle sentit la morsure du Diffindo que lui lança Malfoy. Tournant les yeux vers son bras, elle vit avec horreur les mots s'inscrire de nouveau dans sa chair, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quittée. C'était moins douloureux que lorsque Bellatrix avait lancé le sort. C'était tout de même particulièrement désagréable.

Hermione essaya de se débattre pour faire reculer Malfoy. Tous les enseignements qu'elle avait suivi dans la maison, pour faire de la magie sans baguette, lui semblaient bien trop loin. Elle n'avait pas été préparée à se retrouver ainsi, encore une fois à la merci de quelqu'un qui lui voulait clairement du mal. Elle avait l'impression que sa magie la fuyait et elle avait beau se concentrer pour faire revenir à elle sa baguette, la douleur et la peur menaient tous ses efforts à leur perte.

Le jeune homme observait avec fascination l'inscription s'afficher. Il était très près d'elle. Bien trop près. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud soulever ses cheveux à chaque expiration. Il rit lorsque les mots furent parfaitement lisibles. Une goutte de sang glissa le long du bras d'Hermione pour se perdre sur la manche de sa chemise.

\- Voilà, enfin tu vas pouvoir te souvenir de ce que tu es, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu es complètement malade Malfoy ! Comment crois-tu que tout ceci va finir ? hurla Hermione.

Elle essayait de le faire réagir, de faire revenir le peu de raison qu'il devait avoir derrière toute la folie qui s'était emparée de son être.

\- Libère-moi immédiatement !

Elle parlait fort. Elle espérait que quelqu'un les entende, malgré le coin isolé dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle regrettait n'avoir pas prêté attention à ceux qu'elle avait croisé en venant. Si elle avait demandé à quelqu'un d'appeler un professeur, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Si elle avait su qu'elle n'était pas seule, peut-être la peur l'aurait-elle moins paralysée. Mais il avait bien préparé son coup. Le blond se mit à rire comme un dément.

\- Oh non Granger, on est loin d'avoir fini de s'amuser toi et moi ! lui répondit-il d'une voix graveleuse.

Une lueur de moquerie traversa son regard grisâtre et, pendant un instant, Hermione en fut pétrifiée. À peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots qu'il attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme à l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'approcha de son visage, un rictus amusé aux lèvres, tandis qu'elle étouffait un cri.

\- Si ce que Bellatrix t'a fait subir n'a pas suffi, j'irai aussi loin que nécessaire pour que tu reconnaisses enfin la supériorité des sang-purs, la supériorité des Malfoy et surtout ma supériorité sur toi.

Il parlait d'une voix basse, brûlante de menaces, en la fixant de ses yeux fiévreux. Sa main serrait fermement les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui faisant mal. Hermione lui cracha au visage, espérant le faire reculer, espérant le faire lâcher prise.

Le blond parut légèrement surpris par le geste. Il lâcha brutalement la tête d'Hermione qui vint cogner contre le mur situé derrière elle. Elle vit le monde tourner quelques secondes autour d'elle avant de réussir à se reprendre. Elle put observer le blond passer sa manche sur son visage afin d'essuyer le crachat de la jeune femme. Il reporta ensuite son regard, noir, sur elle. Hermione déglutit péniblement.

_Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait le bon choix_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en voyant la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux du blond. Celui-ci se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle. Il bloqua ses jambes en interposant les siennes entre pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Hermione eut envie de vomir lorsqu'il laissa sa main glisser le long de son corps. Un mauvais pressentiment gonflait au sein de son ventre. Les choses étaient en train de déraper sur une pente bien trop dangereuse.

\- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! cria-t-elle.

Ça lui valut un coup de poing sur la joue. Violent et douloureux. Elle sentit sa tête cogner de nouveau contre le mur sous l'impulsion causée par le coup.

\- J'attends de pouvoir faire ça depuis la troisième année... susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est excitant !

\- Lâche-moi !

Nouvelle coup, nouveau heurt contre le mur. Elle sentit le sang perler au coin de ses lèvres et couler sur son menton. À ce rythme-là, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir la distance. Elle voyait à chaque choc l'environnement s'obscurcir un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pas s'évanouir, elle avait peur de ce qu'il serait capable de lui faire.

Une violente nausée la saisit lorsque le blond passa ses doigts avec douceur sur son menton, là où le sang avait coulé. Une lueur admirative brillait dans ses yeux et il fixa l'éclat vermeille sur ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

\- Malfoy ! Libère-moi immédiatement !

Elle ne criait plus, elle hurlait. La panique et l'angoisse étreignaient tout son être. À la vue du comportement du blond, elle n'avait plus espoir de le faire revenir à la raison mais elle priait pour que quelqu'un l'entende. Elle voulait juste pouvoir fuir ce cauchemar éveillé. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'envisager récupérer sa baguette ou lui jeter un sort sans, tant elle se sentait faible à cause des coups répétés entre sa tête et le mur.

\- Que faut-il faire pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as d'ordres à ne donner à personne ? se moqua le blond. Tu ne vaux rien, sang-de-bourbe !

\- Libère-moi !

\- Vas-tu te taire à la fin ?!

Il s'éloigna d'un pas et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avec horreur en voyant le rayon rouge en sortir pour venir la frapper en plein torse. La douleur du doloris fut immédiate, et brutale. Hermione hurla. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche lorsqu'elle se mordit la langue dans un réflexe musculaire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus.

Tous les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vécu l'assaillaient, se mêlant à la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, l'amplifiant, tandis que les protections de son esprit s'effondraient. Ce n'était plus un rêve cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien réel. Bien trop réel. Elle se rendait compte à quel point ses cauchemars étaient cléments avec elle finalement. La douleur réelle lui semblait mille fois pire. Elle avait oublié à quel point ça faisait mal, même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'impression.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle vacilla quand le sort s'arrêta. Elle avait mal à la gorge d'avoir crié. Elle ne parvint à rester debout que grâce au sortilège qui retenait ses mains en l'air. Elle entendit le rire de Malfoy résonner, lui décrochant un violent frisson d'horreur.

Toute trace d'espoir quittait Hermione. Elle réalisait douloureusement que si personne n'avait été attiré par le son de ses cris, personne ne viendrait jamais la sauver. Elle ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher pour survivre tant son futur immédiat lui semblait sombre.

\- Voilà tout ce que tu mérites sang-de-bourbe !

Malfoy s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et releva sa tête pour la forcer à croiser son regard. Hermione détesta la lueur de victoire qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Cela sembla amuser le jeune homme qui sourit comme s'il n'attendait que ça. Il semblait particulièrement excité par le fait de l'avoir à sa merci.

\- Toujours pas rassasiée ?

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Crainte et appréhension. Une lueur de désir passa dans ceux du blond. Désir et folie.

Hermione sentit les mains du blond glisser de nouveau sur son corps. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit quand il arracha les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme. Ses mains rêches glissèrent sur sa peau nue et Hermione eut l'impression qu'une tonne de plomb venait de tomber dans son estomac.

\- Peut-être qu'ainsi tu vas comprendre que tu ne vaux rien, pas plus qu'une pute de l'allée des embrumes. Ça remettra aussi Nott à sa place.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Elle essaya de se débattre mais le blond avait de nouveau bloqué ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle sentit avec horreur une bosse déformer l'entrejambe du blond contre elle.

\- Arrête Malfoy !

Sa voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. La frayeur était bien trop présente. Elle hurla quand elle sentit les mains du blond s'introduire sous sa jupe. Le jeune homme riait plus fort à mesure qu'elle se débattait. Le rire de Bellatrix se mêlait à celui de Malfoy dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

\- Lâche-moi !

C'était presque un murmure. Son souffle était erratique. Son esprit semblait se vider de toute pensée cohérente tandis qu'une peur primitive se répandait dans la moindre de ses cellules.

Le blond la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain dans son regard sombre. Un sourire diabolique déformait son visage. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon avec qui elle avait partagé ses études. Il semblait réellement aliéné.

Un nouveau cri échappa à la jeune femme quand elle le sentit baisser son pantalon et s'approcher encore plus d'elle. Elle était complètement appuyée contre le mur. Il était quasiment allongé sur elle.

Elle hurla de désespoir et de douleur quand le peu de distance qui restait encore entre eux s'effaça. Toute la lumière qui l'habitait, tout le peu d'innocence qui lui restait s'envola à ce moment-là, brutalement, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide.

Hermione souhaita mourir. Elle souhaita pouvoir remonter le temps et supplier Bellatrix de la tuer. Elle souhaita partir en courant et se jeter du haut de la plus haute tour du château.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne fit pas un bruit. À peine respirait-elle. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux en s'en échappant.

Bellatrix l'avait brisée. Malfoy l'anéantissait. Contrairement à ce dont elle avait essayé de se persuader, contrairement à tous les faux-semblants auxquels elle avait voulu se raccrocher, elle n'était bel et bien qu'une pauvre petite chose fragile.

Elle était loin d'avoir surmonter l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécue au Manoir Malfoy. Elle était loin d'être guérie. Elle avait juste fait semblant, prétendant que tout allait bien et qu'elle était toujours la même, voire même qu'elle en était ressortie plus forte.

Mais à présent, dans l'étreinte malsaine que lui prodiguait Malfoy, elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Elle aurait voulu disparaître derrière les pierres contre lesquelles reposait son dos. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir remis les pieds dans ce château. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir été une sorcière.

Elle était persuadée que les moqueries dont elle avait fait l'objet étant enfant auraient fini par s'estomper. Tout le monde savait que les enfants pouvaient être cruels les uns envers les autres. Le passage à l'âge adulte arrangeait généralement les choses, reléguant dans l'oubli les jeux passés.

Mais ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Et ça n'avait rien d'un jeu. Pas plus que ce n'était un cauchemar dont elle pourrait se réveiller.

Malfoy ne la quitta pas des yeux tout le temps que dura leur étreinte perverse. Il souriait de plus en plus devant le regard de plus en plus sombre et apathique de la jeune femme. Le désir grandissait aussi dans son regard, mêlé à une lueur de victoire jouissive. Hermione avait envie de vomir mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, même si elle savait que cette vision allait la hanter pour le restant de ses jours.

Il termina sa petite affaire dans un râle rauque. Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps tout cela avait duré. Il se laissa tomber contre elle pour se remettre de sa jouissance. Hermione n'eut même pas la force de tenter de le repousser.

\- Voilà comment fonctionne le monde Granger, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour se rhabiller convenablement et retira d'un coup de baguette le sort qui maintenait les mains de la jeune femme en l'air. Hermione sentit son corps s'effondrer au sol sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir. Elle sentait avec dégoût la preuve de la jouissance du blond glisser le long de ses cuisses.

\- Que ça te serve de leçon cette fois !

\- Je vais te tuer Malfoy…, chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix haineuse.

Elle sentait la colère reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, au-delà de la honte qu'elle ressentait, de la peur et de la douleur. Et elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre son envie d'aller simplement se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou se noyer dans le lac.

\- Je vais te tuer ! lui hurla-t-elle. Je te promets que je vais te tuer !

Ça n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le blond. Un rire de dément.

Hermione puisa dans ses dernières forces et se releva, aidée par la force du désespoir. Toute la vengeance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir contre Bellatrix, toutes les peurs qui l'étreignaient continuellement depuis, toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Malfoy la renforcèrent et lui donnèrent la capacité de sauter littéralement sur le blond. Aurait-elle eu sa baguette, elle n'aurait pas douté être parfaitement capable d'en sortir un puissant sort de mort à ce moment-là.

Surpris par l'attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Malfoy tomba au sol, entraînant la jeune femme dans la chute. Sa baguette roula au sol sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe. Dans un cri de rage, Hermione plaça ses mains autour du cou du blond. Celui-ci la repoussa d'un grand coup. Ils roulèrent au sol plusieurs fois de suite, alternant les positions de dominant et dominé.

Hermione se battait pour vivre, pour se venger. Elle se battait férocement, comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Jamais sa vie ne lui avait parue aussi obscure, jamais les ténèbres ne lui avaient paru plus attirantes. Elle aurait aimé connaître quelques sortilèges de magie noire pour les déverser sur le blond et effacer ce sourire de son visage.

Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Elle voulait lui faire payer pour avoir pris la dernière chose qui lui appartenait encore, son corps. Alors elle frappait de toutes ses forces, se moquant éperdument de là où atterrissaient ses mains. Toute l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines lui faisait oublier la douleur.

Et elle hurlait. Et il riait. Le temps paraissait s'effacer tandis qu'ils se battaient à corps perdus.

Jamais Hermione n'avait connu une telle haine. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin primaire d'en finir, avec lui ou avec elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que leur combat ne pourrait se terminer que lorsque l'un des deux ne se relèverait pas. Et si elle devait ne jamais s'en relever, Hermione espérait juste effacer ce sourire et faire taire ce rire mauvais avant de sombrer à jamais.

Ils furent soudainement expulsés loin l'un de l'autre. Hermione sentit sa tête cogner de nouveau contre un mur et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réussir à y voir correctement. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le blond qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Il la fixait lui-même toujours en riant. Un rire de plus qui la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

La jeune femme se précipita de nouveau sur lui. Elle ne put l'atteindre avant de se sentir partir de nouveau en arrière. Elle hurla de rage, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de l'indésirable qui l'empêchait de poursuivre son but.

\- Qu'est-ce que signifie tout cela ?!

Hermione tourna la tête vers Severus qui venait d'arriver et de les séparer. Son regard noir passait sans cesse de l'un à l'autre des deux jeunes, sans qu'il ne semble parvenir à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Toute entière concentrée sur la haine qu'elle vouait au blond, Hermione jeta un regard mauvais au professeur pour les avoir interrompus. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser sa vengeance lui échapper, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à penser que si elle avait essayé de résister un peu plus, l'homme aurait pu arriver à temps. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle ne pourrait s'en relever.

Lorsque le rire du blond résonna de plus belle, Hermione se précipita de nouveau vers lui par réflexe. Pour éteindre ce rire. Pour se venger. Pour effacer la lueur de victoire qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Pour s'attacher à la seule émotion qui lui donnait encore l'impression d'être en vie, et l'envie de le rester.

Elle fut de nouveau projetée en arrière avant même d'avoir fait trois pas.

\- Assez ! hurla Severus d'une voix forte.

N'importe qui se serait tassé devant le ton menaçant du professeur. Il n'était pas le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard pour rien. Hermione se contenta toutefois de lui lancer un nouveau regard noir, hanté.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en croisant son regard qui ne reflétait rien d'autre que de la haine. Toute autre émotion semblait avoir littéralement disparu de son regard et il avait l'impression désagréable qu'il ne resterait plus que le vide quand la fureur se serait calmée.

Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur l'air surpris et inquiet du professeur. Elle était bien incapable de toute façon de ressentir autre chose que son aversion envers Malfoy. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le blond qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter de rire, amplifiant toujours plus la haine d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre le rire de Bellatrix se mêler à celui de son neveu et ça ne faisait qu'attiser toujours plus son envie irrépressible de vengeance.

\- Je vais te tuer Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle de rage, ignorant le regard surpris que Severus posa sur elle. Je vais te tuer !

Lorsqu'elle essaya de nouveau de se jeter sur le blond, elle ne put que retomber face contre terre tandis que des cordes vinrent enserrer ses membres pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle sentit sa joue heurter la pierre du sol mais ne s'attarda pas sur la douleur que cela provoqua.

A la place, elle se tortilla pour essayer d'avancer et d'atteindre le blond. Elle ne pouvait renoncer ainsi. Elle ne pouvait le laisser gagner.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit des cordes similaires entourer le corps du blond sans que cela ne calme son rire dément. Hermione se tourna alors vers Severus. Elle ne pouvait laisser passer sa chance et elle était largement prête à se contenter d'assouvir sa vengeance sur un Malfoy ligoté et sans défense.

\- Libère-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix glaciale et rauque.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et perçut clairement l'hésitation qui le traversait. Il laissa son regard naviguer de la jeune femme au blond qui semblait être devenu complètement fou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir entre les deux jeunes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait d'interrompre mais une curieuse appréhension le tiraillait.

Il n'obéit pour autant pas à Hermione et, d'un coup de baguette, il arrangea les tenues débraillées des deux élèves avant de faire léviter leurs corps. Un hurlement de rage s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione et, autant le blond lui paraissait fou, autant la brune lui semblait s'être changée en fauve.

Et elle hurlait. Et il riait. Et Severus était complètement perdu et dépassé. Un rapide sort de silence plus tard, il eut l'impression que l'atmosphère devenait encore plus pesante et l'air chargé de ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce couloir et pourtant, les pires scénarios tournaient dans son esprit alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'infirmerie, les deux corps lévitant devant lui. Il avait peur des conclusions qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Il avait peur de découvrir que la réalité pouvait être pire que tout ce qu'il envisageait. Il avait peur de savoir ce qui avait pu transformer à ce point la brune en si peu de temps.

Et il avait peur de la réaction qu'il aurait en découvrant la vérité sur les événements. Il avait peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision dans ce couloir en stoppant la brune. Il avait peur de l'avoir vue si différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement, comme si elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Comme si elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa les deux jeunes dans deux lits opposés, leur lança un sort d'immobilité, retira les cordes et ferma les rideaux pour qu'ils ne puissent se voir l'un l'autre. Il envoya ensuite un patronus à l'infirmière et à la directrice. Il hésita un instant avant d'en envoyer également un à Sirius, il était après tout le directeur de maison de la jeune femme.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je vous avais prévenus, ce chapitre était très sombre, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu !

Normalement, ça devrait être la dernière grosse épreuve imprévue de cette histoire (eh oui, on approche doucement de la fin... J'ai bien dit doucement hein, pas de panique, il reste encore pas mal de chapitres !), sauf si mon imagination invente autre chose ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse un petit mot ! :D

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : C'est vrai que je joue beaucoup sur les non-dits dans la relation qui lie notre trio mais bon, il faut dire que leur situation n'est pas facilitante ^^ Quant à la bagarre et le passage dans le bureau de Minerva, je les imagine bien comme ça adolescents Sirius et Severus et je les voyais bien retrouver leurs anciennes mauvaises habitudes. Quant à la discussion qui s'impose, comme tu t'en doute à présent, ça ne va pas être aussi facile que ça... En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas trop choquée ^^'

Coralie49 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, l'idée de Sirius n'était pas si mal mais ça règlerait les choses trop rapidement et ce ne serait pas drôle... Quoi que, ils auraient été capables de conserver des non-dits même comme ça ^^ Mais ils vont bien finir par s'expliquer un jour ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	25. La mort est peut-être la seule réalité

**Chapitre 24 :**** La mort est peut-être la seule réalité**

_La mort est peut-être la seule réalité qui a une signification quand on sort du cauchemar de la vie..._

_\- Fernand Ouellette, Lucie ou un midi en novembre_

* * *

Severus tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie en attendant ses collègues. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de s'approcher du lit dans lequel était allongé le jeune Malfoy. Les sorts de magie noire se serraient derrière la barrière de ses lèvres et il craignait ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il faisait face au blond seul.

Mrs Pomfresh fut la première à arriver à l'infirmerie, suivie de quelques pas par la directrice. Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Severus attendit que tout le monde soit présent pour leur expliquer la situation, ignorant les tentatives des deux femmes et profitant du court laps de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Il plaça un sortilège d'insonorisation autour des lits des deux jeunes afin de pouvoir discuter sans qu'ils ne les entendent.

\- Je crois que monsieur Malfoy a attaqué miss Granger ce matin.

\- Comment cela vous croyez ? questionna Mrs McGonagall, intriguée par le choix des mots de Severus.

La voix faible et les hésitations de l'homme n'étaient clairement pas habituelles et les trois autres adultes se tendirent en attendant la suite. Ils pressentaient déjà que ça n'allait pas leur plaire.

\- Je les ai trouvés dans un couloir des cachots en train de se battre à mains nues. La tenue de miss Granger me laisse craindre le pire…, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Il vit clairement Minerva et Poppy porter leur main à leur bouche d'étonnement. Il entendit tout aussi clairement le grondement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix froide.

Severus désigna le lit situé au bout de l'allée. Sirius s'en approcha immédiatement, terriblement inquiet.

\- Sirius, je ne pense pas que votre présence soit appropriée auprès de cette jeune fille actuellement si ce que nous dit Severus est vrai.

La voix ferme de Minerva fit stopper net l'homme. Il prit une grande inspiration, pour ne pas dévoiler le secret de leur relation qu'ils avaient déjà eu tant de mal à préserver. Il se retourna vers les autres et croisa le regard de Severus, y cherchant la force de ne pas courir au chevet de la jeune femme. Le maître des potions lui renvoya un avertissement clair du regard.

\- Je vais aller voir comment elle va, lança l'infirmière en s'avançant vers le lit où se trouvait la jeune femme.

\- Où se trouve monsieur Malfoy ? demanda Minerva d'une voix glaciale.

Severus lui indiqua le lit d'un geste de la main. La directrice s'en approcha immédiatement. Elle ouvrit les rideaux, permettant aux deux hommes de voir le blond. Celui-ci était maintenu immobile par le sort que Severus lui avait lancé. L'homme retira le sortilège d'un coup de baguette, tout en pensant à bien vérifier que le lit d'Hermione était toujours isolé de tout bruit. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qui allait se dire.

Malfoy en profita pour se redresser tranquillement dans son lit, sans même grimacer par la douleur que cela provoqua. Hermione l'avait salement amoché. Un rictus amusé étirait toujours ses lèvres. Les deux hommes et la directrice s'approchèrent du lit en silence.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, que s'est-il passé dans ce couloir ? demanda Minerva. Inutile de nous mentir, un simple examen permettra de savoir si vous nous dites la vérité.

\- Alors inutile que je parle puisque vous pouvez tout savoir, se moqua le blond.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez bien conscience que vous risquez plus qu'une retenue ou une expulsion, le rappela à l'ordre la directrice.

Le blond se remit à rire pour toute réponse. C'en fut trop pour Severus qui, oubliant toute retenue, s'approcha du lit et attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du blond.

Il planta son regard dans celui du blond, l'accrocha et pénétra brutalement son esprit. Il navigua rapidement entre les souvenirs de Malfoy sans aucune délicatesse, se moquant bien de la douleur qu'il pouvait provoquer. Toute la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le couloir défila dans son esprit.

Severus sentait vaguement ses mains serrer de plus en plus fort le blond à mesure qu'il visionnait ses souvenirs. Il revit, à travers les yeux du garçon, la jeune femme le supplier de la libérer pour qu'elle puisse tuer le blond elle-même, pour qu'elle puisse se venger. Il regretta ne pas l'avoir laissée faire alors qu'il ressortait, tout aussi violemment qu'il y était entré, de l'esprit de Malfoy.

Il sentit les mains de Sirius attraper ses bras pour le tirer en arrière avec autorité. Il relâcha le blond qui retomba mollement sur le lit et recula en se laissant emporter par l'autre homme, réellement perturbé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il croisa le regard surpris de Minerva et détourna les yeux, retenant avec peine sa fureur. Il essayait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur le blond et le tuer de ses propres mains. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Minerva fixait les Severus et Sirius intensément, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils réagissaient ainsi, avant de se rappeler qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécus avec Hermione et qu'ils devaient donc forcément se sentir concernés par son sort. Plus que s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas.

\- Je vais gérer cette situation toute seule, déclara-t-elle à l'encontre des deux hommes. Il vaut mieux éviter tout débordement…

Elle leur désigna la porte de l'infirmerie d'un geste de la tête. Son regard n'ouvrait la possibilité à aucune discussion. Sirius entraîna Severus dans le couloir, bien conscient que c'était se mettre en danger que d'insister pour rester. Il l'emmena à sa suite jusqu'à son bureau qui était le plus proche de l'infirmerie, le traînant presque tout du long.

Il referma le tableau d'entrée derrière eux et s'approcha de son bureau d'où il sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il fit apparaître deux verres d'un geste de baguette et leur en servit un chacun.

Severus avala son verre cul sec avant de le lancer contre le mur en face, faisant sursauter l'animagus malgré lui. Dans la foulée, le maître des potions fit subir le même sort au deuxième verre avant que Sirius ne puisse l'en empêcher.

L'animagus regarda son homologue pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu.

Il était bien conscient que Severus avait utilisé la Legilimancie sur le blond. Il se doutait aussi que ce qu'il avait pu voir dans l'esprit du blond n'allait pas lui plaire mais il avait besoin de savoir. Aussi resservit-il deux nouveaux verres, y cherchant dedans le courage de faire face à ce qu'il imaginait avoir déjà compris.

Sans se faire prier, Severus lui raconta la scène avec rage, sans omettre le moindre détail. Parce qu'il avait besoin de partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas foncer à l'infirmerie et tuer le blond pour venger Hermione. Ou le faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait dû souffrir. Le verre de Sirius rejoignit bientôt le mur à son tour.

De son côté, lorsque le rideau de l'infirmerie se referma autour du lit où l'avait laissée Severus, Hermione sentit toute sa combattivité l'abandonner brutalement. Finalement, à trop jouer les funambules, elle avait fini par tomber. Si elle n'avait pas été immobile, allongée sur le lit aux draps blancs, la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle se serait littéralement effondrée pour ne plus jamais se relever.

Le silence se fit sur la pièce et elle sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux et rouler sur ses tempes sans qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour les effacer. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle avait la conviction qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais. Elle se sentait diminuée, souillée. Elle en voulait à Severus pour l'avoir interrompue et pour la laisser là, seule, faible, impuissante, avec ses pensées. Elle avait envie de hurler sa rage, son désespoir, sa douleur.

Elle observa du coin de l'œil Mrs Pomfresh pénétrer dans l'espace autour du lit, entre les rideaux. La femme eut un instant d'arrêt en découvrant la jeune femme mais elle se reprit rapidement et la libéra du sortilège d'entrave qui la maintenait d'un coup de baguette. Hermione ne bougea pas plus, résignée. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir disparaître. Et pour ne plus voir le regard de pitié que posait l'infirmière sur elle.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière dans un souffle.

Hermione ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne prit pas plus la peine de lui répondre. _À quoi bon ?_

Elle sentit la femme s'agiter autour d'elle et lancer différents sorts de diagnostic et de soin. Elle l'entendit renifler et s'éloigner au bout de plusieurs minutes, sans doute pour évacuer sa peine et son horreur face à ce qu'avait subi la jeune fille, là où elle ne pourrait ni la voir, ni l'entendre.

Hermione ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit une fiole être portée à ses lèvres. Elle croisa un instant le regard doux de l'infirmière.

\- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, ça ira mieux après, lui chuchota Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Hermione but la potion sans plus se poser de question, même si elle ne croyait pas un mot de la femme. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de gagner quelques heures de répit, elle ne pouvait y renoncer. Même si elle sentait que rien n'irait jamais mieux. Elle avait tout juste bu quelques gouttes qu'elle sentit le monde s'obscurcir autour d'elle et elle se laissa emporter dans les ténèbres réconfortantes de la potion.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était en train de tomber sur le château, à en juger par la faible luminosité qui régnait dans l'infirmerie. Un violent haut-le-cœur la traversa tandis que les souvenirs repoussaient de manière acharnée le voile apaisant de la potion. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se pencher avant de vomir dans la petite gamelle que l'infirmière avait disposée près du lit en anticipation.

Lorsque les soubresauts de son estomac furent calmés, la brune attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et en vida le contenu pour se rincer la bouche. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à son ventre. Elle ignorait si l'enfant était encore là ou son possible état de santé. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en émouvoir. Un peu comme si ça ne la touchait plus après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Parce qu'au final, elle aurait eu bien plus peur de devoir mettre au monde cet enfant dans le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Finalement, la mort semblait plus simple, plus juste, presque une bénédiction, un cadeau. Ce monde ne méritait pas son enfant. Ce monde et les hommes qui le composaient s'étaient depuis longtemps perdus dans les ombres ténébreuses si bien que plus aucune lumière ne pouvait persister.

Hermione laissa son regard las parcourir la pièce. Tous les autres lits étaient vides et elle semblait être seule. Elle se sentait tout autant seule intérieurement. Seule et vide. En elle non plus, plus aucune lumière ne semblait pouvoir briller.

Elle avait cru que sa grossesse serait l'épreuve de trop pour sa santé mentale. Elle réalisait à présent à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée. Parce qu'à présent, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Elle avait l'impression que son âme avait été aspirée par un détraqueur, ne laissant en elle qu'une enveloppe vide, incapable du moindre sentiment heureux.

Elle n'avait même plus peur, elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère, plus de confusions, plus d'angoisses, plus de souffrance ou de tristesse. Bellatrix l'avait brisée. Ses deux hommes avaient essayé de recoller les morceaux. Sa grossesse avait révélé les nombreuses fissures qui persistaient. Et Malfoy l'avait détruite, ne laissant qu'un petit tas de poussière.

Si elle avait pu se venger, si elle avait pu ne pas le laisser gagner, peut-être ne se sentirait-elle pas aussi vide. Mais elle avait laissé passer sa chance et à présent, elle devrait vivre avec ce fardeau sur ses épaules et ce vide en elle.

Elle repéra sa baguette posée sur une chaise à côté de son lit et l'attrapa. Elle la serra dans sa main quelques secondes, laissant son regard parcourir le bout de bois qui ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité le matin même.

Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si les choses avaient dégénéré de la sorte, non ? Si elle n'avait pas repoussé Sirius et Severus, peut-être auraient-ils pu être là à temps. Sans doute aurait-elle été moins faible devant Malfoy, sans doute aurait-elle été capable de lutter plus longtemps.

Elle jeta un tempus avec la baguette. Le dîner était en cours dans la grande salle. Elle la laissa ensuite retomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de fournir le moindre sortilège efficace dans le couloir des cachots. A quoi bon lui servait toutes ces heures passées la tête plongée dans les bouquins si elle n'était même pas capable de mettre en application ce qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle en avait besoin ?

Elle s'était sentie abandonnée par sa magie face au blond. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris, toute la puissance qu'elle s'était vantée d'avoir, n'avaient pas suffi. Peut-être Malfoy n'avait-il pas totalement tord en disant que les nés-moldus ne valaient pas tant que les sang-purs. Eux, ils apprivoisaient la magie depuis leur naissance tandis qu'elle, elle avait essayé de se persuader d'être une puissante sorcière en apprenant par cœur des centaines de livres. Ce n'était pas ça faire de la magie.

Lorsqu'Hermione se redressa et que sa baguette magique glissa au sol, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la rattraper. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle ne lui servait à rien si elle lui faisait de toute façon défaut lorsqu'elle représentait son dernier espoir. Elle regarda le bout de bois rouler sous le lit avant de relever les yeux sur la pièce.

Et même si en réalité sa magie n'avait pas répondu car elle-même avait perdu tout espoir dans ce couloir, elle n'était pas en état de le concevoir à cet instant. Parce qu'alors, sa colère ne pourrait être dirigée que contre elle-même, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face à ça.

La brune aperçut un uniforme plié sur le lit adjacent et elle s'habilla avec, ignorant les protestations douloureuses de son corps. Contrairement à l'impression qu'elle avait, ses jambes étaient capables de la porter et elle se dirigea donc vers la porte de l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière.

Elle prit le plus de chemins détournés possibles pour se rendre dans sa chambre, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne croiserait personne. Elle appréciait presque son état apathique face au souvenir de tous les sentiments qui l'avaient torturée avant cette histoire. A présent au moins, elle n'avait plus de doutes, plus de regrets, plus d'envies, plus d'espoirs. Plus rien pour chambouler son petit univers, plus rien à perdre ou à gagner.

Arrivée à destination, elle attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre. Elle pénétra ensuite dans les flammes vertes et prononça à voix haute le bureau de Severus. Elle refit de même jusqu'à arriver dans ses appartements. Elle fut soulagée de les trouver vides, n'ayant pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire si l'homme avait été présent.

Elle attrapa de nouveau de la poudre de cheminette et pénétra encore une fois dans l'âtre, espérant qu'elle était toujours reliée avec le 12 Grimmauld Place. Elle soupira de soulagement en arrivant dans le salon sombre de la maison.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir la pièce quelques instants avant de se diriger vers le couloir, éloignant de son esprit les souvenirs qui y surgissaient. Là encore, elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'elle s'était attendue à éprouver : ni déception, ni regrets, ni amour, ni envies.

Elle fit un crochet par la cuisine pour récupérer le petit poste de radio qui s'y trouvait et monta rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain. Elle le déposa sur un meuble, l'alluma et monta le volume jusqu'à qu'il en devienne assourdissant.

Elle laissa ensuite ses habits tomber au sol, évitant de regarder son corps. Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire face. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de croiser son reflet dans le miroir.

La brune fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle attrapa au passage une bouteille de shampoing qu'elle versa généreusement dans l'eau pour créer une mousse épaisse.

Elle pénétra ensuite dans le bain en coupant le robinet. L'eau était brulante mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se força à rentrer dedans. Elle s'allongea dans la baignoire en essayant de concentrer son esprit sur la musique qui tonnait à ses oreilles, pour ne surtout pas penser à autre chose.

Elle laissa rapidement glisser sa tête sous la surface de l'eau. Elle serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes pour refuser d'obéir à son cerveau qui lui hurlait de remonter à la surface, espérant le saturer ainsi d'informations pour qu'il la laisse gérer sa douleur. Pour qu'il fasse le vide sur tout le reste.

Elle appréciait retrouver cette sensation de contrôle qui l'avait tant aidée au retour du Manoir Malfoy. Elle appréciait l'impression de ne pas simplement partir à la dérive et d'avoir un minimum d'emprise sur elle-même.

Elle était à la limite de l'évanouissement lorsqu'elle remonta finalement à la surface. Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea à nouveau, ne laissant pas le temps à son corps de se remettre, ne laissant pas le temps à ses pensées de se déployer.

Elle sentait son corps réagir violemment au traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de ce que Malfoy lui avait déjà infligé. Mais elle voulait effacer la douleur qui l'étreignait, la remplacer par une qu'elle pouvait contrôler. Une qu'elle avait choisi de ressentir. Elle se laissa aller ainsi plusieurs fois de suite, à remonter et redescendre immédiatement sous la surface de l'eau chaude.

La musique tonnait férocement à chaque remontée, l'abrutissant pour lui éviter de penser. Le silence reprenait toute sa place à chaque redescente, lui permettant d'entendre clairement les battements frénétiques de son cœur et le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ça lui permettait d'oublier tout le reste, tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout ce qu'elle était ou n'était plus. Tout ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pas faire face. Tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé.

Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle infligea ce traitement à son corps. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ne faisait qu'envisager d'arrêter, ses pensées et ses peurs revenaient avec encore plus de violence. C'était un peu comme si ses démons voulaient se venger pour ses tentatives de les tenir à l'écart.

Alors, elle finit par perdre peu à peu toute notion de temps. Elle avait juste conscience de repousser toujours un peu plus le moment où elle refaisait surface, comme pour tester les limites de son corps. Elle eut plus d'une fois l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle n'arrêta pas plus quand l'eau devint froide et que son corps commença à trembler violemment.

Son jeu finit néanmoins par avoir raison d'elle tandis qu'elle vit son environnement s'assombrir une nouvelle fois en remontant à la surface. La fois de trop. Elle sentit ses ongles libérer les sillons qu'ils avaient marqués à sang dans ses paumes. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir son corps s'affaisser faiblement et glisser dans la baignoire.

Elle n'en eut pas plus l'envie alors qu'elle sentait les ténèbres envahir son esprit, le libérant de toute pensée et de toute souffrance. Enfin, tout n'était plus que néant. Enfin, elle n'avait plus d'efforts à fournir.

À Poudlard, Severus et Sirius passèrent la journée dans le bureau de ce dernier, en silence, ruminant leurs sombres pensées et leurs inquiétudes. Ils ne pouvaient se sortir Malfoy de la tête et les récents événements. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se fustiger pour ne pas avoir été là pour Hermione.

Toute la distance qui les avait éloignés depuis deux semaines, toute la rancœur qu'ils avaient pu ressentir, leur semblait tout à coup bien futiles. Ils auraient dû réagir autrement. Ils auraient dû être réellement là pour la brune. Ils auraient dû passer outre leur peur primaire de s'attacher à quelqu'un et ne pas laisser Hermione s'éloigner.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant, même s'ils avaient tendance à l'oublier. Elle était encore trop jeune pour gérer tout ça seule. Ils n'auraient pas dû lui reprocher de s'éloigner mais plutôt la forcer à faire avec eux. Ils auraient dû assumer leurs choix et non fuir continuellement comme ils l'avaient fait depuis trop longtemps.

Ils ne se rendirent pas au déjeuner le midi. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter le monde réel tandis que toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers Hermione. Ce fut en fin d'après-midi qu'ils réussirent finalement à avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme tandis que Minerva vint les retrouver dans le bureau du professeur de défense.

Tout en pénétrant dans la pièce, la femme s'étonna un instant de trouver les deux professeurs ensemble, sans qu'une bagarre n'ait éclatée entre eux après l'ambiance pesante qui avait régné ces derniers jours. Elle préférait largement les voir ainsi soit dit en passant.

Et si elle s'étonna du rôle passif d'Hermione dans leur réconciliation, cela ne dura pas plus d'un instant non plus. Après tout, la jeune fille avait également permis aux deux hommes de hisser le drapeau blanc lorsqu'ils avaient tous été enfermés à Grimmauld Place. Même si elle ignorait comment la jeune fille avait pu parvenir à un tel résultat, il n'était guère surprenant à ses yeux.

Minerva s'était souvent fait la réflexion que la petite Granger ressemblait étrangement aux deux hommes. Comme Severus, elle était assez solitaire, toujours plongée dans ses livres et avide de connaissances. Très intelligente aussi, et vive d'esprit, peut-être même trop pour son propre bien, il était parfois difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait bien mijoter dans sa tête.

Comme Sirius aussi, elle était entière, très loyale et prête à tout pour les gens à qui elle tenait. C'était une vraie Gryffondor dans l'âme, comme l'avait montré son entêtement à suivre Harry dans ses aventures ou encore la folie qui l'avait prise d'envoyer ses parents à l'autre bout du monde pour les protéger.

_D'ailleurs, devait-elle prévenir les parents de la jeune femme de l'agression dont avait été victime leur fille ?_ C'était toujours délicat lorsque les élèves étaient majeures et Minerva prit le parti d'attendre le réveil d'Hermione pour en discuter avec elle, même si elle pensait sincèrement que la venue de ses parents pourrait sans doute l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que le jeune Malfoy lui avait fait subir. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Au fil des années, elle s'était profondément attachée à sa brillante élève. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une sorcière avec des capacités comme les siennes passait les portes de Poudlard et encore moins quelqu'un d'aussi motivé et intéressé par les études.

Et pourtant, la pauvre jeune fille n'avait pas eu des études tranquilles. Être la meilleure amie du Survivant n'était clairement pas de tout repos. Mais elle avait toujours continué à avancer avec force et rien ne l'avait détournée de son envie d'apprendre.

Mais là, le sort s'acharnait réellement contre elle. A sa place, toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, Minerva n'était vraiment pas sûre qu'elle serait encore dans le monde magique. Quand on voyait comment il la traitait...

La directrice espérait que la sanction du jeune Malfoy serait à la hauteur de ce qu'avait subi la jeune fille, tout en ignorant si une telle sanction pouvait bien exister. Ou même si cela aurait le moindre effet sur le Serpentard. Il semblait avoir complètement perdu l'esprit. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités. Pour un garçon qui avait toujours revendiqué la supériorité de son statut sanguin, il s'était comporté dans ce couloir comme le pire des moldus.

\- Minerva ?

La voix rauque du maître des potions fit brutalement sortir la femme de ses pensées en un petit sursaut. Elle avait complètement oublié où elle se trouvait et les deux hommes la fixaient d'une mine inquiète.

\- Oh désolée... Je viens vous porter quelques nouvelles… Miss Granger dort, Poppy lui a donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Elle a ensuite soigné son bras sur lequel Monsieur Malfoy avait fait réapparaitre les mots que Bellatrix y avait inscrit... Elle lui a fait boire une potion contre les effets du doloris également. Et elle a traité les quelques bleus et entailles que sa lutte avec Monsieur Malfoy lui avait laissés. Pour le reste, il va falloir attendre son réveil. Ce ne sont pas les blessures physiques qui risquent d'être les plus difficiles à supporter…, leur confia la directrice avec un air pincé.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent rien, se contentant de regarder la femme qui se tenait devant eux, analysant ses paroles. Ils n'imaginaient que trop bien les difficultés qu'allait connaître Hermione à son réveil pour supporter tout ça. Elle était encore tellement loin d'être remise de ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé et ils craignaient qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.

Par dessous tout, ils avaient eux-mêmes de grosses difficultés à s'en remettre. Parce qu'ils se sentaient coupables de l'avoir abandonnée, par peur de ce qu'ils risquaient si leur relation venait à se savoir. Et aussi par égo, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à concevoir qu'une jeune femme à l'avenir si prometteur telle qu'Hermione puisse s'intéresser à eux et tout risquer pour eux deux.

\- Quant à Monsieur Malfoy, il est actuellement enfermé dans mon bureau. Des aurors viennent le chercher ce soir pour l'escorter à Azkaban. Il faudra que miss Granger témoigne pour qu'il y reste mais le jury ne sera certainement pas difficile à convaincre…

Un grondement monta en Sirius sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert. Autant qu'elle allait souffrir encore pendant longtemps. Il ne méritait pas de s'en sortir simplement ainsi, en faisant un peu de prison, même si c'était pour le reste de sa vie et même si c'était sous le joug des détraqueurs. Il méritait de regretter son geste. Il méritait de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il méritait de mourir.

Sirius vit parfaitement Severus se raidir à ses côtés bien que ses années d'espionnage lui permissent de camoufler ses pensées. Pensées qui devaient être bien proches des siennes actuellement. Il n'avait aucun mal à le deviner.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir la lueur dangereuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait pas plus besoin de voir le rictus haineux qui tentait de déformer son visage qu'il essayait de garder impassible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Minerva sur ce qui les liait à Hermione.

La directrice ne remarqua toutefois rien, perdue dans ses propres pensées quant à toute cette regrettable histoire. Elle ne resta pas longtemps après ça. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi dans la grande salle et elle devait annoncer la nouvelle de l'expulsion de Monsieur Malfoy avant de retourner à son bureau gérer la prochaine venue des aurors. Entre temps, elle se doutait avoir à gérer les amis de la jeune femme qui s'inquièteraient de connaître son état.

Severus et Sirius se servirent un nouveau verre de whisky après son départ. Pour évacuer la tension qui régnait dans leurs corps. Pour se retenir de foncer dans le bureau de la directrice et mettre fin aux jours de Malfoy. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre qu'ils partageaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes ressentiments et les mêmes regrets. Leurs regards reflétaient les mêmes lueurs. Ils se sentaient impuissants et ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Ils se décidèrent finalement à se rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Parce que Minerva le leur avait demandé. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient agir sans avoir l'air louches. Parce qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'Hermione veuille toujours d'eux à ses côtés.

Le silence était palpable quand Minerva fit son petit discours. Des cris de terreur et de consternation retentirent à la fin. Harry, Ron et Théodore se levèrent de concert à la nouvelle. Minerva leur indiqua que la jeune fille était endormie et qu'ils pourraient sans doute la voir le lendemain, qu'elle avait besoin de repos mais qu'elle n'avait pas de grave blessure physique.

Harry et Ron se rassirent. Théodore resta debout quelques secondes supplémentaires, lisant entre les lignes ce que la directrice n'osait dire à voix haute. Il finit par se rasseoir finalement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Il ne doutait pas que cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Hermione avait surmonté bien des épreuves. Elle avait réussi à remonter la pente, à peu près, malgré les fêlures qui persistaient en son âme. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle y parvienne encore. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Malfoy mais il craignait le pire.

Il se sentait aussi coupable. Parce que leur prétendue mise en couple avait été son idée à la base, même si c'était principalement pour aider Hermione. Et surtout parce que c'était lui qui avait provoqué Draco. Et il sentait que tout était lié.

Le jeune homme observa ses camarades de maison quelques instants. Son regard s'attacha à la petite Isadora Lestrange. L'enfant était rapidement passée de paria de la maison à petite protégée de Malfoy. Son air dépité ce soir-là et sa tête baissée laissaient à penser qu'elle avait joué un rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Théodore soupira, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune information importante à lui donner de toute manière. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à expliquer le moindre détail de ses plans, encore moins à ses sous-fifres. Il espérait qu'Hermione tiendrait le coup, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça, comme ils le faisaient réciproquement depuis plus d'un mois.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle au départ car elle l'intriguait. Il avait entendu Draco raconter maintes et maintes fois ce qu'elle avait subi au manoir Malfoy. Et pourtant, il l'avait vu rire, travailler et continuer à vivre.

Lui-même s'en sentait incapable. Alors qu'il n'avait perdu qu'un _ami_, comme le lui avait dit la jeune femme à juste titre. Un ami très cher, avec qui il partageait bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Un petit ami attentionné avec qui il avait dû cacher sa relation pour ne pas être pris à partie.

Mais lui-même n'avait pas vécu d'horreurs. Il n'avait pas été torturé et n'avait dû torturer personne. Alors il s'était demandé comment la jeune femme faisait pour surmonter bien pire qu'il ne s'en sentait capable.

Et puis il avait découvert qu'elle n'avait rien surmonté. Que les ténèbres n'étaient jamais bien loin, malgré le masque presque parfait qu'elle avait mis en place. Et ils s'étaient compris. Simplement ainsi, sans forcément avoir besoin de mettre les mots dessus.

Ils avaient partagé leurs doutes et leurs craintes, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, en silence, pour avancer, s'accrochant à leurs recherches pour ne pas penser au reste. Ils s'étaient mutuellement permis d'avoir quelque chose à quoi raccrocher leurs esprits tourmentés. Il sentait à présent que son rôle allait avoir bien plus d'importance. Il était prêt à être à ses côtés si elle voulait toujours de lui. Et peut-être pourrait-il se reconstruire quelque peu en l'aidant elle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh qui pénétra dans la grande salle par la petite porte réservée au personnel. La femme s'approcha rapidement de la directrice et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Elle répartit immédiatement après, suivie de McGonagall et de Snape qui, assit aux côtés de la directrice, avait entendu leur échange. Sirius les suivit dans la foulée, ignorant les exclamations surprises des élèves. Un très mauvais pressentiment étreignit Théodore alors qu'il regardait les professeurs s'en aller avec hâte.

Les professeurs suivirent Poppy jusque dans l'infirmerie. La femme referma les portes sur eux avant de leur designer le lit vide où s'était trouvée Hermione quelques heures plus tôt. Elle leur indiqua l'avoir trouvé ainsi alors qu'elle revenait du bureau de la directrice où elle s'était chargée de vérifier l'état de santé du jeune Malfoy.

\- Je suis venue directement vous trouver. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie d'elle-même, j'ai retrouvé son pyjama à côté du lit et elle a enfilé l'uniforme que j'avais posé à côté mais j'ai retrouvé sa baguette par terre à côté du lit…, leur expliqua Poppy.

Elle tendit la baguette de la jeune femme dans leur direction et Sirius s'en empara d'un geste possessif. Il ignora les regards étonnés des deux femmes et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte, aucun signe que quelqu'un ait pu forcer Hermione à quitter la pièce pour aller quelque part.

\- Peut-être est-elle retournée dans sa chambre, merci de nous avoir prévenus Poppy. Pouvez-vous rester ici au cas où elle reviendrait ? déclara Minerva d'une voix hésitante.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'infirmerie en compagnie de la directrice. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes, hésitants sur la marche à suivre.

\- Nous pouvons aller vérifier si elle est retournée dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain des préfets éventuellement. Sirius pouvez-vous aller contrôler la tour de Gryffondor ?

\- Je vais d'abord aller dans la grande-salle pour interroger Harry et Ron, peut-être auront-ils une idée d'où elle pourrait être allée…

Minerva et Severus hochèrent la tête pour signifier leur approbation quant à l'idée de l'animagus.

\- Interroge Nott également, proposa Severus de son éternel ton impassible.

L'animagus acquiesça et partit sans plus attendre, se transformant en chien pour aller plus vite. Il ressentait le besoin d'agir vite, ayant une très mauvaise impression quant à cette affaire. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'interroger le Serpentard. Il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, pas s'il voulait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté de retrouver Hermione.

Il arriva dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard et reprit forme humaine juste avant d'y pénétrer. Les élèves étaient toujours en train de dîner et Sirius s'approcha de la table de Gryffondor. Il ignora les regards qui le suivaient. La sortie précipitée des trois professeurs, surtout après l'annonce de McGonagall, n'était pas passée inaperçue auprès des élèves. Sirius ne doutait pas que plusieurs rumeurs devaient déjà courir tandis que les élèves essayaient de deviner ce qu'il se passait.

Le professeur s'arrêta à quelques pas de là où se trouvaient Harry et Ron.

\- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, pouvez-vous me suivre s'il-vous-plaît ?

Sirius n'attendit pas leur réponse pour se retourner et repartir vers le couloir. Il entendit les deux garçons le suivre dans la foulée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la porte de la grande salle qu'ils refermèrent derrière aux pour gagner en intimité.

\- C'est à propos d'Hermione ? questionna Harry immédiatement.

\- Oui, lui répondit Sirius. Elle est partie de l'infirmerie…

\- Pour aller où ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Là est bien toute la question. Harry, peux-tu regarder sur la carte des maraudeurs si tu la trouve quelque part dans le château ? Je vais aller vérifier la tour de Gryffondor donc préviens-moi immédiatement si tu la retrouves.

Harry acquiesça et s'en alla directement vers les escaliers, rapidement suivi de Ron. Il avait laissé la carte dans leur dortoir après qu'Hermione la lui ait rendue le matin même. _Heureusement qu'elle la lui avait rendue_, remercia-t-il Merlin.

Sirius les regarda monter les marches en courant avant de se détourner et de retourner dans la grande salle. Il se dirigea droit sur la table de Serpentard et s'arrêta face à Nott.

\- Veuillez me suivre, monsieur Nott.

Sa voix était froide. Il ne faisait pas confiance au jeune homme. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui le liait avec Hermione mais il n'appréciait pas leur relation. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal depuis deux semaines à voir les deux jeunes traîner souvent ensemble, se tenir la main, s'embrasser même ce fameux jour dans la grande salle.

Il avait eu plus d'une fois envie de les séparer, de reprendre sa place auprès de la jeune fille. Il avait plus d'une fois jalousé la relation qui semblait les lier et qui semblait si simple, comparé à ce que Severus et lui pourraient lui offrir.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa possessivité et à ne pas réagir à chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient côte à côte ou qu'ils riaient. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le jeune homme maintenant, pas alors qu'il pouvait peut-être avoir une idée d'où pourrait être allée la jeune femme.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration en se retournant vers Nott dans le hall devant les portes de la grande salle.

\- Il me semble que vous entretenez une certaine relation avec Miss Granger depuis quelques jours…, commença Sirius en essayant de cacher toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait face à ses paroles.

\- En effet, répondit simplement Nott. Y a-t-il un problème ?

\- Miss Granger est partie de l'infirmerie et nous ne savons pas où elle a pu aller. Auriez-vous éventuellement une idée ?

Théodore prit quelques longues secondes pour réfléchir à la question avant de répondre, sous l'œil exaspéré de Sirius.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée… J'aurai bien dit qu'elle aurait pu aller à la volière pour écrire à ses parents mais elle leur a envoyé sa chouette il y a deux jours… Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule et est-elle retournée dans sa chambre…

\- Nous sommes en train de vérifier ça.

\- Après je suppose que vous avez des moyens de savoir si elle quittait le château…

\- Tout dépend de l'accès qu'elle prend…, répondit Sirius plus pour lui-même qu'en retour à la réflexion de Nott.

Sirius se détourna soudainement et partit vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta au bas des marches et se retourna vers Théodore.

\- Merci, Monsieur Nott, vous pouvez retourner finir votre dîner, lui indiqua-t-il d'un ton neutre. Nous vous tiendrons au courant si nous la retrouvons, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Nott hocha la tête et retourna dans la grande salle sans un mot supplémentaire, pensif sur les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Hermione à quitter ainsi l'infirmerie. Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que les choses étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il ne doutait pas de la cruauté dont avait pu faire preuve le blond. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué son camarade de classe. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses pourraient tourner ainsi. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Hermione réussirait à faire face.

Sirius n'avait pas fini de grimper la première volée de marches qu'il entendit une voix résonner dans son dos.

\- Sirius Black !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour distinguer deux hommes, relativement grands et vêtus de longues capes noires. Les deux hommes venaient de pénétrer dans le hall et le fixaient.

\- Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? demanda Sirius, circonspect.

\- Vous non mais n'importe quel auror du Royaume-Uni serait capable de reconnaître l'homme qui a été l'ennemi public numéro un pendant plusieurs années de suite ! rigola l'un des deux hommes.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Sirius pendant un temps avant que l'auror ne reprenne son sérieux.

\- Nous sommes ici pour arrêter le jeune Malfoy. Savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver la directrice ?

Sirius leur fit signe de le suivre et attendit impatiemment que les deux hommes le rattrapent pour reprendre son chemin vers le cinquième étage où Minerva devait encore être, dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Ils arrivèrent tandis que Minerva et Severus discutaient dans le couloir, les visages graves. Les aurors se présentèrent à la directrice et celle-ci les escorta jusqu'à son bureau où était retenu Malfoy.

\- Prévenez-moi si vous trouvez n'importe quelle information sur le lieu où se trouve cette jeune fille ! demanda-t-elle à Sirius et Severus avant de partir.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

\- Est-ce que ta cheminée est encore reliée à la maison ? demanda Sirius rapidement.

Severus le regarda un instant sans comprendre avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Peut-être qu'Hermione aurait pu retourner là-bas… Ça vaut le coup d'aller voir pour s'en assurer.

\- Pourquoi serait-elle… D'accord, je vais vérifier, accorda Severus devant le regard insistant de Sirius.

\- Je vais dans la tour de Gryffondor ! lança Sirius en s'éloignant.

Severus soupira avant de commander au tableau qui fermait l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione de s'ouvrir. Il irait bien plus vite en passant par le réseau de cheminette pour rejoindre ses propres appartements. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'en alla en direction de son bureau avant de répéter le geste pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Il s'arrêta là un instant. Il n'y avait aucune trace qui pourrait faire penser que la jeune femme était passée par là. Il doutait réellement de la théorie de Sirius, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione aurait pu vouloir retourner dans la maison, surtout après le désastre qu'était devenue leur relation. Surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Mais peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'elle venait de vivre qu'elle aurait pu y aller. Alors il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes à destination du 12 Grimmauld Place.

Lorsque Sirius arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il trouva Harry et Ron penchés sur la carte des maraudeurs à la recherche du nom de leur amie. Le professeur se précipita à leurs côtés pour les aider mais, au bout de cinq minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le nom d'Hermione Granger n'apparaissait nulle part sur la carte.

Avec un soupir désespéré, Sirius passa ses mains lasses sur son visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Severus la retrouverait à Grimmauld Place. Parce qu'autrement, il ne voyait vraiment pas où la jeune fille aurait pu aller. Et si elle n'était pas sortie du château et n'apparaissait pas sur la carte, une seule explication était possible. Et cela, il ne pouvait le concevoir. La jeune femme devait être en vie. Parce que le monde n'aurait plus aucun sens sans elle.

La première chose que remarqua Severus en arrivant au 12 Grimmauld Place fut le bruit sourd qui descendait de l'étage. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître les musiques moldues que la jeune femme avait écouté plus d'une fois dans la cuisine, sur le petit poste de radio que leur avait confié Arthur Weasley. Il soupira en réalisant que Sirius avait eu raison et décida de monter à l'étage pour vérifier l'état de la jeune femme et lui parler avant de prévenir les autres.

La musique était de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il montait les marches et il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle s'échappait de la salle de bain. Il frappa deux coups à la porte.

\- Miss Granger ?

Il soupira un instant. Il y avait très peu de chances pour que la jeune femme l'entende avec le boucan que faisait le poste de radio. Il inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement, ne voulant pas surprendre la jeune femme et lui faire peur. Il se figea lorsque son regard se posa dans la pièce.

La baignoire était pleine d'eau. Ou plutôt d'un mélange d'eau et de sang, d'un rouge profond, vermeil. Une main reposait sur le rebord, pendant mollement vers le sol. C'était tout ce qui dépassait de la surface de l'eau.

Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter devant la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Ou plutôt il le sentit exploser, de peur et de douleur.

\- Hermione… non…

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je ne suis pas bien sûre d'avoir envie de faire une note d'auteur après ça, je vais me faire lyncher... Surtout que la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas beaucoup mieux...

Pour me faire pardonner, vous remarquerez que j'ai posté ce chapitre en avance ! :D

Pour faire court, après celui-là, il devrait rester 9 chapitres en tout. J'ai pas mal avancé sur l'écriture malgré quelques jours de blocage donc, à partir du moment où j'aurai réussi à finir totalement de tout écrire, j'essaierai de poster plus souvent, peut-être deux fois par semaine. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir pour le prochain, il n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine car je ne vais pas avoir trop le temps pour le poster avant...

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne semaine à tous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré sa fin horrible !

Et pour finir, petite réponse aux reveiw _guest_ :

Jenny : Malfoy est vraiment horrible dans mon histoire oui, pourtant, de base, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien mais il a l'avantage de pouvoir jouer un rôle de gentil ou de méchant assez facilement donc il est pratique xD La petite Lestrange, on en reparlera plus tard mais autant elle semble horrible, autant j'ai presque envie de la défendre en disant qu'elle n'a que onze ans et qu'elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de modèle digne de ce nom. Quant à Hermione... Bah je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment... Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu malgré la fin horrible ! Oui je sais, je suis un véritable monstre pour m'être arrêtée là... xD

Fanny 0604 : Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir voir Malfoy brûler mais ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite... Quant au fait de devoir attendre pour la suite, je m'excuse d'avance parce que ça va être encore pire là... Non en fait, je l'ai fait exprès, c'est moi l'auteur après tout... :P Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments qui m'ont fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également !


	26. Vivre ou mourir

**Chapitre 25 :**** Vivre ou mourir**

_La vie est faite de choix : oui ou non ; continuer ou abandonner se relever ou rester à terre… Certains choix comptent plus que d'autres : aimer ou haïr ; être un héros ou un lâche ; se battre ou se rendre ; vivre ou mourir… Je vais le répéter une dernière fois pour ceux qui en douteraient encore : la vie est faite de choix. Vivre ou mourir, le choix le plus important, mais la décision nous appartient rarement._

_\- Dereck Shepherd, Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

\- Hermione… non…

C'était à peine un murmure. Severus réussit à bouger une jambe péniblement. Puis une deuxième. Et il se précipita au sol, à côté de la baignoire. Il plongea ses bras dans l'eau pour attraper le corps de la jeune femme. Il la tira et la fit glisser hors de l'eau. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la coinça contre lui au sol, se fichant bien de l'eau rouge qui humidifiait et tachait ses vêtements.

La première chose qui le frappa fut son immobilité. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne respirait même pas. Le silence de son cœur était pesant. Et elle était froide, glacée même. Aussi froide que la mort.

Il parcourut son corps nu des yeux pour chercher la raison du sang qui s'était répandu dans la baignoire. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long des marques rouges et profondes que ses ongles avaient faites dans ses paumes. Il remarqua les marques qui zébraient son ventre, rouge très clair, signe de l'ancienneté qu'elles avaient. Rien de ça n'expliquait le sang. Mais il n'en trouva pas la cause.

Severus inspira profondément, pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Pour ne pas se perdre dans le chagrin. Il se releva en gardant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il se rendit droit dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée pendant plusieurs mois et la déposa sur le lit. Ce lit dans lequel ils avaient partagé de nombreuses nuits et tellement plus. Ce lit dans lequel elle reposait à présent, immobile et nue.

Repoussant mentalement les souvenirs douloureux, il recouvrit son corps froid du drap posé sur le lit. Pour la réchauffer. Et pour que la jeune femme paraisse moins fragile.

Il ne voulait pas croire que la jeune femme pouvait être morte. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle ne respirait plus. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais rire ou même pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Et surtout il ne voulait pas y penser. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait perdre tous ses moyens et qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Pas s'il voulait la sauver.

Il envoya un patronus à Mrs Pomfresh pour lui ordonner de venir de toute urgence. Il lança un premier sort de diagnostic sur la jeune femme étendue sur le lit en attendant l'infirmière.

Celle-ci arriva une minute plus tard, bien que Severus eût l'impression qu'une éternité était passée. Poppy jeta un sort de silence sur le poste de radio dont la musique s'échappait toujours. Elle rejoignit ensuite immédiatement Severus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna la femme.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle était dans la baignoire. Il y avait du sang partout mais elle n'est pas blessée.

La voix de Severus était faible. Bien trop. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'infirmière n'y fit pas plus attention. L'urgence était bien trop présente. Poppy s'approcha du corps d'Hermione.

\- Je vais l'examiner, peut-être devriez-vous sortir Severus…

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule Poppy, je l'ai amenée là et vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour la soigner, je ne pense pas qu'il soit important de préserver son intimité alors qu'elle est presque…

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Il avait peur de rendre tout ça bien trop réel. L'infirmière soupira avant de soulever le drap pour lancer plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur Hermione.

\- Elle s'est noyée, son cœur s'est arrêté, elle a de l'eau dans ses poumons et elle est en hypothermie.

\- D'où venait le sang ? demanda Severus que la question hantait.

\- Miss Granger était enceinte, Severus. Elle a fait une fausse couche, d'où le sang que vous avez trouvé.

Severus hocha la tête, sans bien savoir ce qu'il ressentait face à la nouvelle. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à ressentir réellement quelque chose avant de savoir si Hermione allait survivre. Son inquiétude pour la jeune femme prenait beaucoup trop de place dans son cœur et dans son esprit.

Sur ordre de Poppy, il partit dans le laboratoire chercher plusieurs potions qui étaient restées là suite à la fin de la guerre. Il remonta en vitesse, ayant peur de quitter Hermione des yeux trop longtemps. Comme si elle risquait de disparaître pour toujours s'il n'était pas là pour la surveiller et l'en empêcher.

Les deux adultes firent glisser les potions dans la gorge de la jeune femme et la malaxèrent pour qu'elles pénètrent dans son organisme. L'infirmière se plaça ensuite à côté du lit, au niveau du torse de la jeune femme et commença une longue incantation visant à faire repartir son cœur, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Severus se décala vers les pieds du lit et il enchaîna plusieurs sortilèges visant à réchauffer Hermione.

Son regard n'avait de cesse de faire des allers-retours vers le visage et le torse de la jeune femme. Il espérait, à chaque seconde, voir sa poitrine se soulever, son visage tressaillir. Il espérait mais rien ne venait. Plus le temps passait, plus la voix de l'infirmière se faisait faible tandis qu'elle s'épuisait à s'acharner. Lui-même sentait ses forces le quitter peu à peu. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir le rythme bien longtemps. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'avait passé Hermione sous l'eau.

Au bout de trente minutes de ce traitement, Poppy commença à vaciller. Severus, qui s'était déplacé pour pouvoir réchauffer l'ensemble du corps d'Hermione à coups de sortilèges, retint l'infirmière alors qu'elle manquait tomber au sol d'épuisement. Celle-ci le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Severus lança un nouveau sort de réchauffement. Il se tourna vers Poppy.

\- Je peux vous remplacer encore un peu. Sa température corporelle est remontée à des valeurs normales, on ne peut pas abandonner maintenant.

\- Severus, ça fait déjà bien longtemps qu'on essaye. On aurait dû voir au moins un signe…

L'homme ne l'écouta pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à rester debout si ses paroles l'atteignaient et prenaient sens dans son esprit. Il commença la longue litanie que Poppy avait énoncée pendant de longues minutes. Il guida toute sa magie pour essayer d'atteindre le cœur de la jeune femme étendue devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il l'avait déjà bien trop souvent fait dans le passé.

Leur relation était compliquée. Mais il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse tout simplement disparaître de la surface de la terre. Le monde n'aurait plus aucun sens sans elle. Parce qu'elle avait réellement marqué sa vie, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Et parce que l'idée de la perdre lui paraissait inconcevable.

Il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à elle. Bien plus qu'il ne se l'était jamais avoué. C'était loin de n'être qu'une passade. C'était loin de n'être qu'un attachement. C'était de l'amour pur et dur qu'il ressentait actuellement pour elle. Un amour inconditionnel, comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Il lui semblait qu'il dépassait même tout ce qu'il avait pu un jour ressentir pour Lily. Peut-être parce que cet amour-là s'était perdu dans le temps alors que ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione était bien présent. Ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ainsi, pas comme ça.

\- Severus ! Severus arrêtez !

Une main se posa sur son bras, le détournant de ses pensées et de la litanie qu'il marmonnait comme un automatisme. Il releva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui le poussait pour le faire reculer de devant le lit. Il voulut résister avant de réaliser qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait continué le sortilège, mais il sentait que toutes ses forces avaient été aspirées dedans.

Il fit un pas vacillant en arrière et regarda l'infirmière se positionner devant Hermione. Il voulut protester, lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer le sort, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, qu'il était prêt à mettre toutes ses forces pour la sauver, quitte à risquer sa propre vie. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Dans le silence de la pièce, il avait entendu un souffle. Et une seconde après, Hermione se penchait sur le côté pour tousser et recracher l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons. Severus eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il s'appuya contre le mur situé derrière lui, tandis que son corps tremblait d'épuisement.

Hermione avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, tout comme ses poumons tandis qu'elle toussait encore et encore. Elle finit par se laisser retomber sur le matelas, la respiration sifflante. Elle se sentait particulièrement faible. Elle laissa son regard parcourir l'espace autour d'elle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la chambre qui avait été celle de Severus dans la maison.

Elle se souvenait avoir fui Poudlard pour se réfugier au 12 Grimmauld Place. Parce qu'elle avait recherché un endroit dans lequel elle se sentirait en sécurité. Elle se souvenait avoir essayé de faire taire les rires de Bellatrix et de Malfoy qui la hantait. Elle se souvenait avoir voulu éloigner les ténèbres peuplées de cauchemars qui tournoyaient dans son esprit.

La jeune femme serra ses poings par réflexe. Ses ongles s'ancrèrent dans les marques qu'ils avaient déjà faites dans ses paumes. Elle accueillit la douleur que cela provoqua avec soulagement. Une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle releva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui la força à rouvrir ses poings. Elle n'eut pas la force de résister et elle poussa un profond soupir en l'entendant marmonner un sort qui effaça les marques dans ses paumes.

Son attention fut détournée par un mouvement derrière l'infirmière. Son regard se planta dans celui de Severus. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. La vision de l'homme fit remonter à la surface les événements qui avaient eu lieu dans les cachots. Sa respiration s'accéléra à son tour tandis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de l'homme. Elle ne le voyait pas vraiment. Mais les ombres de ses cauchemars se matérialisaient devant elle.

\- Severus, allez prévenir tout le monde que nous l'avons retrouvée. Il vaut mieux que miss Granger passe la nuit ici afin d'éviter tout désagrément potentiel à cause du transport. Il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour la surveiller.

Hermione entendit à peine les paroles de l'infirmière. Elle suivit des yeux l'homme qui s'éloigna lentement, sa posture légèrement voutée reflétant la fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Elle eut soudain terriblement envie de le rappeler auprès d'elle. Pour qu'il ne la laisse pas de nouveau seule avec ses démons.

Elle n'était pas bien sûre qu'il soit la cause ou la solution à ses visions cauchemardesques et ses souvenirs douloureux. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée plus d'une fois, la laissant seule ou l'empêchant de se venger. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait été présent à ses côtés de nombreuses fois quand elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur son sommeil, pour ne pas finir folle. Parce qu'elle le haïssait pour la façon dont il avait réagi et parce qu'elle tenait toujours beaucoup trop à lui.

\- Miss Granger ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers l'infirmière.

\- Vous allez passer la nuit ici miss pour éviter tout problème lié au transport. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

La voix de l'infirmière était douce. Pour autant, Hermione percevait clairement les reproches sous ses quelques mots. La femme n'aimait pas que ses patients se permettent de disparaître sous sa responsabilité. Hermione n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle ne savait pas plus quoi lui répondre. La femme reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Nous en reparlerons demain matin, concéda-t-elle.

Ensuite, la femme aida Hermione à enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon qu'elle avait trouvé dans le placard de la chambre. Hermione reconnut sans mal les affaires que Severus avait portées lorsqu'ils étaient dans la maison et qu'il avait dû abandonner derrière lui.

\- Pour votre information, vous vous êtes noyée, reprit l'infirmière lorsqu'Hermione fut de nouveau allongée. À la moindre difficulté respiratoire, il faudra prendre la potion violette sur la table de nuit, c'est bien compris ?

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Vous avez également fait une fausse couche, miss.

Par un réflexe conditionné par des milliers d'années d'évolution, Hermione porta l'une de ses mains à son ventre dans un geste protecteur, bien inutile à présent. A ses côtés, elle perçut distinctement le soupir que poussa l'infirmière mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle avait voulu se débarrasser de cet enfant depuis qu'il était apparu. Elle n'avait toutefois pas pensé que ça se passerait comme cela. _Était-ce à cause de sa noyade ou de Malfoy ?_ Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse à cette question. Dans tous les cas, c'était bien trop loin de la mort propre qu'elle avait voulu lui donner, même si le résultat restait le même. Et elle aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi ça lui semblait aussi important.

Snape revint dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Elle n'osa pas porter son regard sur lui. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle y verrait.

\- J'ai réussi à contacter Minerva. Nous avons convenu que je resterai ici cette nuit avec Miss Granger pour la surveiller. Elle vous attend à Poudlard pour avoir votre rapport.

\- Merci Severus.

Les deux adultes sortirent quelques minutes, laissant Hermione seule dans la chambre. Severus raccompagna Pomfresh jusque dans le salon en silence, jusqu'à ce que la femme se retourne vers lui, un air incertain sur le visage.

\- Essayez de la faire parler un peu si possible et surtout, surveillez-là bien. Je ne peux pas lui donner de potion de sommeil sans rêve à cause du traumatisme qu'à subi son corps donc la nuit risque d'être compliquée et longue. Au moindre problème, appelez-moi immédiatement.

Severus hocha simplement la tête sous le regard perçant de l'infirmière.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que la laisser avec un homme soit la meilleure idée après ce qu'elle vient de traverser mais bon… Vous étiez là à son retour du Manoir Malfoy, sans doute cela pourra-t-il lui rappeler qu'elle est en sécurité. Essayez tout de même de vous reposer, posez un sortilège sur la chambre qu'elle occupe. Vous avez aussi besoin de repos après ce que vous avez fait. Peut-être serait-il mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre…

\- Ça va aller, grogna Severus.

L'homme avait presque l'impression d'être de nouveau adolescent sous le regard perçant de la femme et la sensation était plus de désagréable. Poppy le scruta pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de finalement se détourner avec un hochement de tête.

\- Trouvez-vous quelque chose à manger aussi, ajouta-t-elle tout de même avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Severus grimaça en fixant les flammes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Bien évidemment, étant donné l'identité du propriétaire des lieux, il trouva davantage d'alcool que de nourriture solide dans les placards. Soupirant, il attrapa une boîte de gâteaux et l'ouvrit avant d'en porter un à sa bouche.

Il n'avait pas spécialement faim et le gâteau avait un goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Pour autant, il se força à en avaler trois avant d'envoyer le paquet voler à travers la pièce. Il avait besoin de forces mais il était bien trop chamboulé pour parvenir à se nourrir davantage.

Détournant rapidement les yeux d'une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu pour ne pas se laisser aller à la tentation, il reprit finalement le chemin de l'étage. Arrivé sur le pallier, il se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain.

Il avait conscience de retarder le moment où il retrouverait Hermione mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant de pouvoir lui faire face. Ses émotions étaient en vrac, ses pensées tournaient en tous les sens dans son esprit, ses barrières mentales étaient dangereusement fébriles.

Il avait eu peur, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait été terrorisé, effrayé, paniqué. Et encore maintenant, ces sentiments ne voulaient pas s'éloigner. Son cœur était toujours serré, ratant parfois un battement. Sa respiration erratique reflétait la fatigue qui étreignait son corps. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé. Et il avait peur de retrouver Hermione, peur qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler et peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire dans le cas contraire.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain, il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la vision de la baignoire encore remplie de liquide rouge. Il revit de nouveau la main blanchâtre pendre sur le rebord et retint avec peine un haut le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ni à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer comme elles l'avaient fait.

D'un coup de baguette, il vida le contenu de la baignoire en secouant la tête pour essayer de se reprendre un minimum. Il s'observa ensuite dans le miroir et passa de l'eau sur son visage que des traces de sang tâchaient par endroits. Un rapide sort plus tard, ses habits étaient de nouveau immaculés. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ou presque. Parce que son regard reflétait toute la peur qui l'avait étreint et que ça, ce n'était pas habituel. Il avait presque du mal à reconnaître son reflet.

Quand était-il devenu cet homme fatigué, aux traits tirés et au regard apeuré ? Quand avait-il cessé de laisser les événements couler sur lui sans leur permettre de l'atteindre ? Quand est-ce que les brèches de son esprit étaient devenues si énormes que la moindre petite émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir transparaissait clairement sur son visage ?

Il s'était habitué à s'enfermer derrière ses murailles, parfois tellement profondément qu'il ne ressentait presque plus rien. Il s'était forgé une coquille et n'avait même pas eu conscience des craquelures qui étaient apparues au fil du temps, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'Hermione et de Sirius. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et il n'arrivait même pas à le regretter. Ce qui le rendait encore plus perplexe.

Attrapant une serviette, il s'essuya le visage en soupirant avant de la reposer, soigneusement pliée, sur le petit meuble à côté du lavabo. Un dernier regard circulaire dans la pièce lui confirma qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire et il se décida à ressortir. Il était temps de retrouver Hermione. Il était temps d'arrêter de fuir et d'être là pour elle. Il était temps de laisser derrière lui l'homme solitaire et irascible pour devenir celui dont elle avait besoin.

Il pénétra dans la chambre en silence et referma la porte derrière lui. Allongée dans la même position que lorsqu'il était parti, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Elle avait failli mourir. Tout avait failli être fini. Et elle se sentait si vide.

Severus se débarrassa de sa sur-robe et de ses chaussures avant de venir s'asseoir, en chemise et pantalon, sur le lit à ses côtés, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit.

\- Tu ne devrais pas… Si quelqu'un revenait…

La voix d'Hermione était rauque. Elle toussa quelque peu et sentit Severus bouger légèrement pour poser un regard inquiet sur elle. La brune garda les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Personne ne va revenir.

\- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

\- Sirius te connaît mieux que tu ne le penses.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que l'homme n'ose continuer.

\- Comment te sens-tu Hermione ?

La jeune fille considéra quelques instants sa question, incertaine de la réponse à y donner. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, malgré le fait que Severus lui ait volé sa vengeance et l'ait forcée à revenir à la vie, elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Elle était simplement lasse. Peut-être était-ce le souvenir de sa presque mort qui lui permettait de relativiser les choses.

Elle s'était sentie tellement sereine et libérée qu'elle avait moins peur à présent. Parce qu'elle savait que, si les choses dérapaient encore, si elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter tout ça, si les ténèbres devenaient trop envahissantes, elle pourrait facilement retrouver cet état. Et au final, aussi égoïste que ce soit pour tous ceux qui tenaient à elle, cette porte de sortie la rassurait.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Oui, grogna l'homme en retour.

Oui il savait, beaucoup trop même. Il regrettait presque d'avoir fouillé l'esprit de Malfoy. Parce que les images le hantaient à présent et qu'il se sentait terriblement impuissant face à tout ça.

\- Quel effet cela te fait-il ? demanda Hermione en posant finalement son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés.

La question prit Severus au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça encore. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il ressentait par rapport au fait qu'elle ait été enceinte de lui. Il ne savait pas le moins du monde quoi penser du fait qu'elle ait perdu le petit et encore moins du fait qu'elle ait été agressée par Malfoy.

Toute la journée, il avait été en colère contre Malfoy et contre lui-même. Mais quand il avait serré le corps froid d'Hermione contre lui, toutes les émotions autre que la peur l'avaient déserté. À présent, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Et il n'était pas habitué à parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela te fait à toi ? éluda-t-il.

Hermione eut un petit rictus amer avant de reporter son regard sur le plafond. Un long moment de silence passa.

\- Ça me brise le cœur que tu ais eu à subir tout ça Hermione, murmura finalement Severus dans un soupir, sentant que la jeune femme se refermerait sur elle-même s'il ne répondait pas à sa question. Ça me donne envie de te venger. Ça me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus jamais te lâcher, pour te protéger du monde… et de toi-même…

Hermione avait reporté ses yeux sur le visage de l'homme, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Mais rien de tout ça n'est possible n'est-ce pas…, souffla-t-elle. Rien n'est jamais possible avec vous deux… Sauf quand on était ici, tout était tellement plus simple…

\- Presque…, soupira Severus en la regardant d'un air sérieux. Mais ce n'était déjà pas simple de te protéger de toi-même à ce moment-là…

Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle comprenait très bien où voulait en venir l'homme. Ils l'avaient trouvée plus d'une fois, terrifiée par ses cauchemars. Surtout Severus. Elle s'était servie d'eux pour essayer de se reconstruire et oublier les démons qui la hantaient. Elle avait fait de même à Poudlard, dès qu'ils l'avaient laissée de nouveau s'approcher d'eux. Mais elle s'était trop rapprochée d'eux. Surtout de Severus. Et encore une fois, elle avait tout fait capoter.

Encore une fois les conséquences désastreuses que tout cela pouvait avoir s'étaient révélées à ses yeux et elle en avait eu peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour eux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Pas entièrement en tout cas. Severus avait sa part de responsabilité. Ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Elle s'était finalement retrouvée seule de nouveau. Et toutes ses souffrances et peurs avaient tendance à s'emparer de chaque morceau de son âme lorsqu'elle était seule.

Elle avait tant voulu échapper à ses cauchemars qu'elle avait failli échapper à sa propre vie.

Elle n'avait pensé à rien dans la baignoire. À présent, elle se sentait quelque peu coupable. Coupable et en même temps déçue. Déçue de ne pas avoir pu rester dans les ténèbres qui l'avaient accueillie et où plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Déçue et encore plus coupable de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Parce qu'elle imaginait parfaitement à quel point ça avait dû être pénible pour Severus de la retrouver. Toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie et qu'il ressentait toujours apparaissait clairement sur son visage, d'ordinaire si impassible.

\- À quoi penses-tu Hermione ? Regrette-tu ton geste ou regrette-tu d'avoir été sauvée ?

La voix de Severus était douce, compréhensive. Hermione croisa son regard quelques secondes. Elle chercha dans le noir de ses yeux la réponse à cette question. Parce qu'elle ne savait quoi choisir.

\- Un peu des deux, je pense..., avoua-t-elle.

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux quelques instants. Il avait du mal à supporter voir la jeune femme ainsi, aussi apathique, aussi vide, aussi hantée. Il ne savait que faire pour l'amener à reprendre le dessus. Peut-être avait-il eu tort de s'acharner pour la sauver. Il avait été tellement égoïste. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que la jeune femme y reste. Elle n'aurait plus eu à souffrir ou à avoir peur à chaque minute. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Et à présent, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner.

\- Hermione…, commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause, pas certain de la façon dont il voulait finir sa phrase. Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer.

Un reflet de souffrance passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. La jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de promettre une telle chose. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la tenir si elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, hantée par ses démons. Et parce qu'elle savait qu'elle se forcerait à la tenir pour lui si elle le lui promettait. Même si elle devait en souffrir encore plus.

\- Hermione, regardes-moi…, demanda Severus en se tournant vers elle et en attrapant son menton d'une main. Promets-le-moi et je te promets de ne plus t'abandonner… Quoi qu'il se passe…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Hermione décelait tout l'attachement que l'homme ressentait pour elle dans ses paroles. Elle n'en oubliait pas moins la situation. Elle ne voulait le forcer à faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait tenir. Surtout en sachant qu'ils en souffriraient tous les deux.

\- Je ne suis qu'une élève Severus. Je dois l'être. Tout cela est bien trop dangereux.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu n'es plus juste une élève depuis longtemps. Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça.

\- Oui… et puis je suis tombé enceinte.

\- Et tu as commencé à fréquenter Nott, ajouta Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans bien savoir non plus pourquoi il mettait ce sujet sur la table.

\- Tu sais très bien que Nott est loin d'être intéressé par moi tel que tu le sous-entends, soupira Hermione.

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'en est pas moins douloureux de te voir l'embrasser en plein milieu de la grande salle.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter les questions. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Il le faut si l'on ne veut pas se retrouver de nouveau dans une situation inconvenable et dangereuse.

\- Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seule ! s'énerva Severus.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne peux pas te promettre ce que tu voudrais tant entendre…, souffla Hermione. On ne se sauve pas mutuellement, Severus, on ne fait que se détruire un peu plus à chaque fois. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le cœur de Severus se serra tant qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait tout simplement s'arrêter de fonctionner d'une seconde à l'autre. Les paroles d'Hermione étaient terriblement dures à entendre et encore une fois, il ne put que se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision en s'acharnant pour la sauver.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît…

C'était une supplique bien douloureuse à entendre aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle le blessait ainsi. Elle sentait que ce serait pire pour eux deux si elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas réussir un jour à surmonter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et que les souvenirs des ténèbres dans lesquels elle avait sombré dans le bain étaient si attirants, tandis que toute douleur l'avait quittée.

Hermione se tourna sur le côté, face à Severus. Elle plaça sa main contre sa joue en une douce caresse. L'homme tendit ses bras en retour et l'attrapa avant de la tirer vers lui. Une seconde plus tard, Hermione était blottie dans les bras de Severus. Elle cala sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, écoutant les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine.

Il respirait fort. Son cœur battait fort. Elle serra ses bras autour de lui, ignorant les fourmis qui commençaient à envahir celui se trouvant sous l'homme. Elle ne pouvait lui promettre ce qu'il voulait. Elle pouvait au moins essayer de le rassurer ainsi, même si elle savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant. Ça lui permettait aussi de se rassurer elle-même quelque peu au passage.

\- Tu es bien plus qu'une élève pour moi Hermione… Tellement plus…, chuchota l'homme.

\- J'aimerai tant pouvoir l'être…, murmura Hermione en retour.

\- Fuyons. Partons loin d'ici où personne ne nous connaîtra. Où le passé ne nous poursuivra pas.

\- C'est impossible Severus. Mon passé est dans mon esprit. Il me suivra où que j'aille. Et puis tu sais très bien que notre relation ne serait pas complète sans Sirius. Où que nous allions, nous ne pourrions jamais vivre tel que nous le voudrions.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la rancœur étreindre son cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus sûre d'avoir envie de recommencer une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit…, murmura Hermione très faiblement.

Severus sentit son cœur se briser lorsque les paroles de la brune atteignirent ses oreilles.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, essayant vainement de cacher son trouble.

\- Parce qu'aucun de vous ne me verra plus jamais de la même manière après tout ça. Parce que je ne me vois plus de la même façon. Parce que Malfoy m'a pris tout ce qu'il me restait. Comment pourrais-je être encore attirante à vos yeux sachant que je me dégoûte profondément ?

\- Malfoy me dégoûte Hermione. Lui et ses actes. Pas toi. Toi, tu es toujours Hermione.

\- Hermione a bien changé depuis plusieurs mois Severus. Bien trop changé, trop de fois, pour s'adapter aux événements. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle est. Hermione ne sait plus qui elle a envie d'être. Hermione est devenue faible et miséreuse. Ouvre un peu les yeux et toi-même tu te rendras compte que je ne suis plus, ni l'enfant à qui tu as enseigné, ni la femme que tu as connue dans la maison. Je ne suis plus rien. Ou plutôt je ne suis plus qu'un esprit malade dans un corps malade. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir, ni à toi, ni à Sirius. Je suis brisée Severus.

Elle n'avait que trop conscience de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées. Elle avait cru réussir à les surmonter mais à présent, elle sentait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais surmonter tout ça. Et elle était terrifiée. Parce que si elle n'avait rien surmonté, si le moindre obstacle pouvait la faire de nouveau sombrer, alors quel était l'intérêt de tous les risques qu'elle prenait avec Sirius et Severus ? Et surtout, quel était l'intérêt des risques qu'elle leur faisait prendre ?

\- On peut soigner ce qui est brisé, répondit simplement Severus, refusant de laisser la brune s'apitoyer ainsi.

\- Vous méritez mieux que la petite chose fragile et inconstante que je suis.

Severus ricana d'un rire jaune.

\- Que crois-tu que nous ayons pensé au début de notre relation dans la maison ? Nous étions deux vieux hommes déçus par la vie, abusés, enfermés comme des criminels. Et toi une jeune femme qui, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre, rayonnait de détermination et de joie de vivre. Malgré toutes tes peurs, malgré toutes tes souffrances, tu étais toujours là pour nous, toujours prête à nous pardonner nos excès. Et tu t'es attachée à nous quand nous pensions encore que tout ceci ne serait qu'une passade, un moyen de fuir ce que nous étions devenus. Tu t'es attachée et nous nous sommes attachés en retour à toi et à ta façon de nous regarder, comme si le passé ne comptait pas.

Severus marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

\- Nous avons longtemps cru que tu t'en irais une fois que nous serions libres. Mais même là tu es restée, malgré tous les dangers que cela représentait. Parce que tu voyais les hommes en nous et pas l'image que chacun à de nous en fonction de notre passé. Nous voyons tous les deux la femme en toi. Peu importe ce que tu traverses et à quel point la vie se retourne contre toi. Même si tu changes à cause de ce que le monde te fait subir. Au fond tu restes Hermione. La Hermione dont on s'est épris et qu'on serait bien incapable de laisser tomber, malgré tout le mal qu'on pourrait mutuellement se faire. Parce que tu mérites mieux que nous. Parce que nous sommes tous pareils au fond. Parce que je t'aime Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas, prenant brutalement conscience de la profondeur des paroles de l'homme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse se livrer ainsi à elle. Peut-être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin. Ça lui permettait au moins de se sentir un peu moins mal, un peu moins isolée dans sa douleur.

Elle avait espéré ces mots depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à les entendre maintenant et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'ils n'auraient pas pu mieux tomber. Ça ne réglait rien, ça n'arrangeait rien, mais pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour les entendre, elle avait eu l'impression que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Ce n'était qu'une impression fugace mais ça comptait quand même, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'y réagir.

\- Alors s'il-te-plaît Hermione…, reprit finalement Severus d'une voix faible. Promets-moi de ne pas recommencer…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable…, avoua Hermione. J'aimerai réellement mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir surmonter tout ça demain quand je me retrouverai de nouveau seule, ni les jours qui suivent…

\- Tu ne seras pas seule. Nous serons là.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible… Profitons simplement de cette nuit Severus…

La voix d'Hermione était lasse. L'homme ne répondit pas, pensif. Il ne voulait donner raison à la jeune femme. Parce qu'il sentait qu'il la perdrait alors. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Ça avait déjà failli arriver aujourd'hui et il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Alors oui, il était prêt à lui faire des tonnes de déclaration d'amour si c'était ce qui lui fallait. Juste pour voir la lumière s'allumer de nouveau dans ses yeux. Oui, il était prêt à ne plus fuir et à lui prouver ses paroles au quotidien. Il était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

Parce que le trou béant qui s'était ouvert dans sa poitrine et la douleur qui l'avait accompagné avaient causé la pire des souffrances qu'il ait un jour connu. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas de la douleur physique. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru qu'il n'en serait jamais plus libéré.

Ça lui avait semblé pire encore que lorsque Lily était morte parce que malgré tous les remords qu'il avait gardé par rapport à ça, là, les choses lui semblaient mille fois différentes. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait porté à la rousse, il avait rudement conscience qu'il n'avait jamais été réciproque, et ça changeait tout au final.

Alors oui, il entendait toute la raison derrière les paroles de la jeune femme mais cette fois-ci, il était prêt à l'ignorer en toute conscience. Il regrettait déjà bien trop avoir abandonné Hermione quelques temps plus tôt. Il n'était pas près de refaire la même erreur deux fois. Quand bien même essaierait-elle de le fuir.

Tout dans ses gestes, ses regards, ses paroles, lui prouvaient l'attachement qu'elle leur portait. Alors cette fois, il était résolu à s'ouvrir à elle. Il était résolu à ne plus laisser sa peur de l'attachement les éloigner. Si elle n'était pas capable de faire face, il le ferait pour eux deux. Et il se doutait que Sirius serait du même avis que lui.

\- Épouses-moi.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond, le regardant d'un air ébahi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Épouses-moi Hermione. Ou Sirius, peu importe. Épouses l'un de nous deux. Comme cela on ne sera pas obligés de mettre fin à notre relation. On pourra continuer à se fréquenter tous les trois, on pourra veiller sur toi.

\- Tu oublies que vous êtes mes professeurs Severus…, soupira Hermione en se rallongeant à ses côtés.

\- Tu peux nous épouser dès que tu auras fini tes études à Poudlard. Peu importe ce que penseront les autres, les ragots passeront rapidement.

Il espérait qu'elle dirait oui, pour lui donner une raison de ne pas se laisser envahir par les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas. Pour s'assurer qu'elle vivrait, au moins jusque-là et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'éloigner.

\- C'est ridicule Severus. Qui te dit déjà que Sirius aurait envie de ça ? Et puis à quoi bon en arriver là ? Ce ne sera plus illégal si je finis Poudlard de toute façon, inutile d'officialiser les choses et de faire parler les gens.

\- Le problème est bien là Hermione, dans le _si_ tu finis Poudlard au lieu d'un _quand_. Dis-moi oui. Pour que tu aies une raison de continuer à te battre. Pour que tu ne recommence pas à te laisser aller pour échapper aux ténèbres qui te hantent.

Hermione détourna son regard.

\- Ça ne changera rien tu sais, pendant les mois à venir, nous serons toujours professeurs et élève. Que je te promette ou que je te dise oui. Alors à quoi bon ?

Severus soupira. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui mentir cependant. Pas quand ses yeux reflétaient tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu douter à la rentrée que ses deux hommes éprouvaient quelque chose pour elle, aussi ténu cela soit-il. Parce que les yeux de Severus à ce moment précis, brillaient de toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme et s'en était presque éblouissant. Parce que sans bien savoir comment, ils en étaient arrivés à partager bien plus que quelques ébats.

Elle avait longtemps essayé de garder les sentiments à l'écart de leur relation. Elle avait rapidement échoué. Ils avaient échoué également, même si aucun d'eux n'avait osé mettre des mots sur tout cela jusqu'à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais parié sur le fait que le ténébreux Severus Snape serait le premier à le faire.

Pour autant, elle aurait presque préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Peut-être valait-il mieux arrêter tout ça avant qu'ils ne partagent trop, même si ça lui semblait déjà être le cas. Parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdrait toute possibilité d'agir tel qu'elle le souhaiterait si tel était le cas. Et elle avait peur de devoir s'accrocher à la vie pour eux. Pas tant qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle mesure elle serait capable de surmonter les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus cette nuit-là, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées avant que le sommeil ne les rappelle à lui.

Severus fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des cris de la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la rassurer. La jeune fille se débattit longuement avant de finalement se laisser aller à son étreinte. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée pour autant. Severus l'avait gardée contre lui tout le reste de la nuit, parvenant à peine à grapiller quelques heures de sommeil.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'homme la serrait toujours fermement contre lui. Il la libéra de son étreinte lorsqu'il la sentit bouger contre lui. Il la regarda se redresser dans le lit, dos à lui. Hermione se leva rapidement, sans un regard pour l'homme.

\- Il vaut mieux reprendre nos distances dès à présent. Avant que quelqu'un ne remarque quelque chose. L'enfant n'est plus là, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.

La voix d'Hermione était froide et distante. Severus ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il avait l'impression de perdre la jeune femme.

\- Hermione…, soupira Severus.

\- Non Severus, ne reviens pas là-dessus… Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis, je ne le supporterais pas s'il vous arrivait quelque chose.

\- Et crois-tu que l'on serait en mesure de supporter que quelque chose t'arrive à toi ? soupira l'homme d'une voix lasse.

\- Je ne sais pas Severus… Mais je vais être égoïste pour une fois. Et je vais te demander de ne plus me demander de te promettre quoi que ce soit, ni de me demander encore en mariage. Tu sais très bien que c'est ridicule au fond.

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle ne se retourna pas non plus vers lui. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et sortit pour aller récupérer l'uniforme qu'elle avait abandonné dans la salle de bain la veille.

\- Retournons à Poudlard.

Hermione et Severus arrivèrent à Poudlard peu de temps après. Ils se rendirent immédiatement à l'infirmerie, comme ils l'avaient promis à Mrs Pomfresh la veille. La femme les y attendait, accompagnée de Minerva.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger ? demanda l'infirmière en indiquant un lit de la main à la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'y installe.

Hermione s'assit et Poppy lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur la jeune femme, sous les regards attentifs de Minerva et Severus.

\- Je vais bien, mentit Hermione avec le plus d'aplomb dont elle était capable, ignorant le regard perçant de Severus qui ne la quittait pas. Je suis désolée pour hier, c'était un accident, je me suis sentie mal, j'ai eu un peu de mal à gérer ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Mais je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

Elle croisa le regard de la directrice qui la scrutait afin de déceler la vérité et le mensonge dans ses paroles.

\- Monsieur Malfoy a été arrêté suite à votre agression. Nous ne laissons pas passer de tels événements. Des aurors sont venus le chercher et son procès aura lieu dans quelque temps. Vous serez amenée à témoigner certainement. Je vous tiendrai au courant lorsque j'en saurais plus.

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de revoir un jour Malfoy.

\- Pour votre information, même si cela n'excuse en rien un tel comportement, je me dois de vous annoncer que son père, Lucius Malfoy a été retrouvé mort hier dans sa cellule. Il s'est suicidé, ce qui peut en partie expliquer le passage à l'acte du jeune Malfoy. Encore une fois, cela n'excuse rien.

Hermione ne réagit pas spécialement à la nouvelle, ne sachant qu'en faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de trouver des excuses au blond, elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner un visage plus humain. Elle n'avait même pas envie de penser à lui du tout.

\- Je n'ai pas encore informé vos parents des récents événements, étant donné que vous êtes majeure. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux les contacter et m'arranger avec le ministère pour mettre un portoloin à leur disposition.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit simplement Hermione sur un ton qui n'offrait aucune protestation.

\- Très bien… Par ailleurs, il est inconcevable que vous puissiez quitter ainsi Poudlard à votre guise, d'autant plus en passant par les appartements de l'un de vos professeurs miss, ajouta Minerva d'un ton sévère. Severus, il va vous falloir revoir les protections placées sur votre cheminée.

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Son visage était sombre et fermé. Hermione baissa la tête, espérant que cela limiterait les problèmes qu'elle pourrait avoir en raison de sa fuite. La directrice, considérant les circonstances particulières ayant poussé Hermione à de telles actions, décida de passer l'éponge sur ce coup-ci.

Hermione retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement, ayant eu peur de perdre ses fonctions de préfète-en-chef et surtout son appartement séparé de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'avoir un espace à elle où elle pourrait être seule.

Elle ne manqua pas cependant le long regard que Minerva et Poppy échangèrent. Elle imagina sans difficultés que les deux femmes doutaient que la laisser seule soit une bonne idée alors qu'elle avait manqué se noyer dans son bain, plus ou moins volontairement, la veille.

\- Je veux que vous reveniez me voir tous les jours pour la semaine à venir miss Granger, afin de surveiller l'émergence d'éventuels effets secondaires dus à ce que vous avez vécu hier, indiqua l'infirmière. Sachez qu'il est possible pour vous de consulter un psychomage pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Hermione hocha la tête avant d'être libérée. Elle ne s'attarda pas et partit de la pièce sans un regard pour les autres, évitant volontairement celui de Severus. Moins elle le fréquenterait, moins elle serait tentée de céder aux émotions qui brillaient au fond de son regard d'obsidienne.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'avais pas pensé lorsque j'ai posté le précédent qu'en vous disant le nombre de chapitres restants, vous devineriez qu'Hermione allait s'en sortir... ça m'apprendra à être top bavarde !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'avoue avoir eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti !

Une bonne nouvelle : j'ai réussi à mettre un point final à cette histoire (et depuis je me sens très mélancolique...) donc il me reste juste de grosses relectures à faire. Je pense donc pouvoir accélérer le rythme de publication ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera, je pense, en fin de semaine, peut-être jeudi ou vendredi, en fonction du temps que j'aurai pour le poster ;)

D'ici là, portez-vous bien !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Fanny0604 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! Un peu de frustration de temps en temps, ça fait pas trop de mal ! Et pour les méthodes d'exécution des centaures, c'est vrai que la tentation est forte xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'auras plu !

Jenny : Oui le sort de Malfoy est doux mais on reviendra dessus plus tard ;) Un grand merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ça continue à te plaire et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre dont Severus occupe une grosse part !


	27. Agir comme si on était guéri

**Chapitre 26 :**** Agir comme si on était guéri**

_Le meilleur moyen de se guérir, c'est encore d'agir comme si on était guéri._

_\- François Hertel, Six femmes, un homme_

* * *

Hermione hésita quelque peu une fois qu'elle sortit de l'infirmerie et se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Un rapide tempus lui indiqua que le petit déjeuner était fini dans la grande salle. Elle décida donc de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor où elle imaginait trouver ses amis en ce dimanche matin.

Elle angoissait quelque peu de se retrouver ainsi de nouveau seule à déambuler dans les couloirs mais se força à avancer sans s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait réussi à prétendre avoir surmonté l'épreuve du Manoir Malfoy, elle pouvait faire de même à présent. Il le fallait.

\- Hermione…, entendit-elle résonner dans son dos alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du tableau de la Grosse Dame donnant sur la tour.

Elle se retourna sur Sirius qui s'avançait rapidement vers elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite dans son bureau situé juste à côté de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois la porte refermée sur eux avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione le laissa faire tout du long, profitant lâchement de l'étreinte pour trouver un peu de courage pour surmonter la suite de la journée.

\- Hermione comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Sirius en s'éloignant juste assez d'elle pour détailler son visage de ses yeux inquiets.

\- Je vais bien Sirius, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés.

Elle entendit distinctement l'homme gronder, pas dupe du mensonge qu'elle lui sortait. Elle fit une légère grimace sous l'œil sévère de Sirius.

\- Ne me mens pas, Hermione.

\- Ça va aller, lui indiqua-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Ce n'était plus un mensonge cette fois. Elle savait que ça irait par la suite. Soit parce qu'elle réussirait à surmonter tout ça. Soit parce qu'elle retrouverait de nouveau, et de façon définitive cette fois, les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle avait plongé la veille lorsqu'elle s'était noyée. Dans les deux cas, les choses allaient s'arranger, pour elle tout du moins.

Sirius la détailla en silence pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à saisir les sous-entendus des paroles de la jeune femme. Cherchant à savoir s'il devait s'inquiéter. Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as fait exprès ?

Hermione le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes sans répondre. Sirius fouillait son regard du sien, essayant d'y percevoir la réponse à sa question sans lui laisser l'occasion de mentir. Mais Hermione avait beau chercher au plus profond de son cœur, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la vérité.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle finalement avec un soupir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Sirius, c'est tout. J'avais juste besoin d'oublier.

Sirius regretta sa question en entendant la réponse de la jeune fille. La voix éteinte d'Hermione attisait le brasier d'inquiétude qui flambait au creux de son ventre.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi Hermione… Severus et moi, mais aussi Ron et Harry… Ainsi que Nott…

L'homme détourna son regard sur ses derniers mots, n'osant regarder la réaction de la jeune femme, ignorant tout de l'arrangement existant entre elle et Théodore. Hermione se contenta de baisser les yeux en inspirant profondément, cherchant du courage. Elle ne voulait pas le contredire. Parce que c'était un moyen de le protéger, en le gardant éloigné d'elle, aussi cruel cela soit-il.

Elle avait repoussé Severus, c'était au tour de Sirius. Elle en avait besoin, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait appris pour sa grossesse. Elle ne se sentait pas digne d'eux. Elle avait honte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé parce qu'elle avait abandonné trop facilement dans ce couloir et même dans la baignoire. Elle n'avait pas réellement essayé de se battre et elle se sentait coupable. Mais elle était fatiguée de tout ça.

\- Je devrai aller retrouver mes amis pour les rassurer alors.

Sirius releva des yeux orageux sur elle. Un élan de possessivité gonflait en lui, lui hurlant qu'elle était à lui et qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir pour retrouver Nott.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Hermione ? s'énerva Sirius. Cherches-tu à te venger de nous ? À nous punir ?

\- J'ai simplement enfin saisi tous les avertissements que tu as pu nous faire depuis le début de notre relation, Sirius. Tu avais entièrement raison. Nous n'aurions jamais dû aller aussi loin. Il aurait mieux valu que nous suivions les règles depuis le début. Les conséquences sont bien trop risquées.

\- Vois où cela nous mène lorsque nous nous éloignons de toi…

Hermione ignora le soupir de l'homme et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir récupéré sa baguette que Sirius avait posée sur son bureau.

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller…, souffla-t-elle en posant sa main sur la porte.

\- Hermione, la rattrapa Sirius avant qu'elle ne fuie. Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi, Sirius ? soupira la brune.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir su tenir ma langue auprès de Snape. Pour t'avoir amenée à t'éloigner de nous. Pour ne pas avoir été là…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus de la tienne.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle avait conscience de la véracité de ses propos, elle le savait mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Les souvenirs ne la quittaient pas et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les laisser se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

Et chaque seconde passée avec Sirius lui faisait mal et rendait les choses terriblement compliquées. Parce qu'elle venait de réaliser à quel point le gris de ses prunelles était semblable à l'acier du regard de Malfoy. Elle avait besoin de fuir pour ne pas faire d'amalgame entre eux, pour ne pas laisser le blond gagner ainsi, pour ne plus mettre Sirius en danger, pour se protéger elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle se précipita en dehors de la pièce sans plus d'explication, elle entendit tout juste l'homme prononcer son nom avant que le tableau ne se referme sur elle, étouffant un juron poussé par Sirius. Celui-ci attrapa une bouteille de whisky et s'en servit un verre qu'il avala d'une traite.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Hermione comme ça, aussi éteinte et distante. Minerva lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après la disparition d'Hermione et les événements lui avaient fait oublier toute la distance qui existait entre eux depuis près de deux mois. Il avait oublié toute la rancœur et la jalousie qui s'était immiscée entre eux. Il avait juste été terriblement inquiet.

Et quand il l'avait vue près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il n'avait pas résisté. Il avait eu besoin de la sentir contre lui, de humer son odeur, de vérifier par tous ses sens qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire bien longtemps. Elle s'était éloignée de lui, aussi bien physiquement que sentimentalement. Il avait presque eu l'impression de faire face à quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait être là pour elle, plus que jamais. Mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il la forcer si elle ne voulait pas de lui ? A partir de quel moment tout cela allait-il se transformer en un harcèlement malsain ?

Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son attachement pour eux était toujours présent mais il avait peur de se voiler la face. Était-il temps pour lui de renoncer et de laisser tomber ? L'idée lui paraissait ridicule et terriblement douloureuse.

Il était perdu au milieu de tout ça, tiraillé entre son intuition qu'elle avait besoin de lui et les paroles, faits et gestes de la brune qui semblaient lui prouver le contraire. Il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi la brune avait fui comme elle l'avait fait. Il avait essayé de s'excuser, essayer de renouer le dialogue mais elle était restée hermétique à ses tentatives et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

De son côté, Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sans attendre, de façon à ne pas laisser le temps à Sirius de la rattraper. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de finir étouffée dans les bras de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Ses amis l'embarquèrent à leur suite dans le couloir pour se diriger vers la salle sur demande où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Hermione se laissa faire, essayant d'oublier son entrevue avec Sirius et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire pour expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle leur avait tant menti depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne savait plus comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Harry fit quelques allers-retours dans le couloir pour faire apparaître la porte de la salle sur demande. Ils y pénétrèrent rapidement tous les quatre, vérifiant au passage que personne ne les voyait faire.

La pièce était un petit salon, avec plusieurs fauteuils positionnés en arc de cercle autour d'une cheminée dans laquelle flambait un léger feu. L'ensemble était très chaleureux, réconfortant. Hermione se lova dans un fauteuil et se recouvrit d'un plaid, même si elle n'avait pas réellement froid.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'installèrent dans les autres fauteuils. Leurs regards étaient posés sur la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle commence à leur expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Hermione hésitait, silencieuse, sur comment commencer son récit.

\- De quoi êtes-vous au courant ? questionna-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

Elle pensa qu'elle avait beaucoup trop tendance à répondre aux questions par des questions ces derniers temps. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas en dire plus que le nécessaire. Un bon moyen pour garder les mensonges qu'elle fournissait à la pelle depuis quelques mois. Elle avait presque du mal à se reconnaître. _Elle était bien loin la gamine qu'elle avait été…_

\- Malfoy t'a agressée. Et puis tu as disparu. C'est tout ce qu'on sait, répondit Ron rapidement.

\- Et aussi que Malfoy a été emmené à Azkaban…, ajouta Ginny d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Hermione ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au nom du blond. Elle essaya de masquer son trouble, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses amis outre mesure.

\- Hier Malfoy m'a attirée dans un couloir désert, commença Hermione en butant sur le nom du blond. Et puis il m'a torturée… Un peu à la manière de sa tante…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? questionna Ginny d'une voix faible.

\- Me faire comprendre comment marchait le monde et où était ma place, répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

\- Il est complètement malade ! s'estomaqua Ron. Heureusement maintenant, il n'est pas près de sortir d'Azkaban, il ne pourra plus faire de mal à personne.

La voix de Ron se voulait rassurante. Pour autant Hermione eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Elle avait fait une promesse au blond. Celle de le tuer. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fois encore, elle n'allait pas être maîtresse de sa réaction. Comme avec Bellatrix. Et le poids de son incapacité à se venger pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver face au blond. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait ce besoin de vengeance qui tiraillait son ventre en continu, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que cette sensation ne s'en irait jamais plus.

\- Le professeur Snape nous a trouvé, déclara-t-elle de la voix la plus neutre dont elle était capable parce qu'elle sentait le regard de Ginny s'accrocher un peu trop longtemps sur elle.

\- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là ! lança Ron d'une voix quelque peu amère.

Hermione ne manqua pas le regard qu'Harry lança au roux, sans bien savoir comment l'interpréter. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela toutefois. Quand bien même aurait-il des doutes, elle doutait qu'il soit proche de la vérité. Et puis de toute façon, tout était fini. Même s'il découvrait la vérité maintenant, ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance. Elle les avait repoussés de manière plus qu'équivoque ce coup-ci et elle espérait qu'ils respecteraient son choix, même si c'était douloureux.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas renouer avec eux dans l'immédiat parce que, comme elle l'avait dit à Severus, elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle avait besoin de gérer tout ça seule, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler de ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle préférait prétendre, encore une fois, que tout ça n'était pas réel. Si elle n'en parlait pas à voix haute, les choses semblaient avoir moins d'emprise sur elle. Et elles en avaient déjà bien assez.

La discussion changea lentement de sujet, tandis que Ginny essayait d'entraîner ses amis sur une pente plus joyeuse, pour leur changer les idées à tous.

Hermione ne participa que peu. Elle se sentait coupable de voir ses amis si inquiets pour elle alors qu'elle ne leur avait révélé qu'une partie de toute cette histoire. Se rendaient-ils compte qu'elle avait passé nombres détails sous silence ? Avaient-ils conscience qu'elle avait arrêté de leur raconter tous les détails de sa vie depuis plusieurs mois ? Voyaient-ils à quel point elle avait changé depuis la chasse aux horcruxes ? Ils avaient été tellement proches à ce moment-là…

Depuis, elle n'avait fait que leur mentir. Encore et encore. Si bien qu'elle n'était plus bien sûre de pouvoir encore les appeler _ses meilleurs amis_. Là encore, elle ne leur avait pas dévoilé le pire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur que leurs regards à son égard ne changent. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que le dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même ne s'affiche sur leurs visages. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de l'affronter alors et qu'elle n'en avait réellement pas envie.

C'était plus simple avec les deux hommes de la maison. Parce qu'ils étaient tout aussi fichus qu'elle. Parce qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux. Et elle n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix de le leur annoncer car les deux hommes étaient déjà parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Alors que ses amis étaient encore innocents, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils avaient réussi à garder cette lueur qu'elle leur enviait et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur enlever. Mieux valait leur mentir. Le mensonge était bien plus simple.

Ils ne se rendirent pas à la grande salle de la journée. Ils la passèrent dans la salle sur demande et demandèrent à un elfe de leur fournir des petits sandwichs le midi et le soir. Pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas à affronter les regards des autres, même si personne ne prononça cette raison à voix haute.

Ginny questionna la brune pour lui demander si elle devait aller chercher Nott en début d'après-midi. Hermione lui répondit d'un geste négatif de la tête.

\- Je le verrai plus tard, c'est bon. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment juste entre nous, avait-elle répondu avec un petit sourire.

Elle n'avait encore une fois pas manqué les regards que les trois autres avaient échangés. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si dupes que ce qu'elle avait pensé des mensonges qu'elle leur fournissait à la pelle. Peut-être n'insistaient-ils juste pas par respect pour elle, préférant attendre qu'elle veuille se livrer d'elle-même. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de tous les mensonges qu'elle inventait…

Le soir venu, Hermione se coucha sans faire sa ronde de préfète-en-chef, incapable de se retrouver seule au milieu des couloirs de l'école. Elle prit une longue douche, résistant à l'envie de se faire couler un bain. Elle enfila une nuisette avant de s'allonger dans son lit. La journée passée avec ses amis lui avait permis de penser à autre chose mais à présent qu'elle était seule, ses démons revenaient la hanter avec force. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond, sans parvenir à les fermer.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses barrières mentales avant de réaliser qu'il n'en restait que quelques ruines. Tout s'était encore effondré et elle n'était même plus sûre d'être capable ou d'avoir envie d'essayer de les réparer.

D'un geste de baguette, elle raviva le feu dans la cheminée et plongea son regard dans les flammes. Elle s'endormit ainsi de longues heures plus tard, après plusieurs crises de larmes qu'elle avait difficilement retenues toute la journée. Elle se réveilla tout juste quatre heures après, tremblante, moite, en pleurs et terrifiée.

« _Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Tu es en sécurité…_ »

Elle mit de longues minutes à réussir à se lever et prit une nouvelle douche. Un coup de baguette masqua les marques sur son visage. Elle descendit dans les cuisines pour prendre un toast. Elle n'aurait pu avaler plus de toute manière.

Plaquant un air impassible sur son visage, elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de se rendre en cours de sortilège. Elle était fin prête à prétendre, encore une fois, que rien n'était arrivé, que tout ça était derrière elle, qu'elle pouvait parfaitement tout surmonter. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, étant donné les mensonges qu'elle avait sortis à ses amis.

Ceux-ci la rejoignirent plusieurs minutes plus tard alors qu'elle attendait près de la salle de cours. Ils se saluèrent et aucun ne dit un mot quant à l'absence de la jeune fille au petit déjeuner.

La matinée se passa lentement. Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur la leçon pour ne pas laisser ses cauchemars refaire surface. Elle savait qu'elle devait dormir et manger davantage si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le même état que lors de la rentrée.

Dès la fin du cours, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle indiqua à ses amis que Pomfresh lui avait demandé de passer pour contrôler son état suite à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ils proposèrent de l'accompagner mais elle refusa en les invitant à aller prendre leur repas.

L'infirmière la regarda rentrer dans son antre, inquiète. Hermione lui expliqua à demi-mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu. La femme la regarda d'un air doux et compréhensif. Elle lui donna quelques fioles de sommeil sans rêve, de quoi tenir deux nuits, parce qu'elle en prenait bien trop souvent. Elle lui donna aussi quelques potions nutritives. Hermione la remercia avant de fuir l'endroit où elle ne se rendait que bien trop à son goût cette année-là.

Elle prit une potion nutritive avant de se rendre dans un couloir proche de la salle d'arithmancie dont elle avait cours cet après-midi. Elle ne voulait pas arriver trop en avance. Elle ne voulait croiser personne. Et si elle était un peu honnête avec elle-même, elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser Nott.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Et pourtant les mots de Malfoy tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit. _Ça remettra aussi Nott à sa place…_

Elle n'en voulait pas au brun. Pas vraiment. Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et elle avait peur de se retrouver face à lui. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était celui qui la connaissait le mieux depuis quelques temps. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à lui mentir à lui. Mais même si elle taisait les choses dont elle ne voulait pas parler, elle avait toujours cette impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Alors elle avait peur d'affronter son regard. Peur de ce qu'il verrait en elle et qu'elle n'osait pas tout à fait s'avouer à elle-même. Peur de ne pas réussir à se relever si elle se laissait aller tel qu'elle en avait envie au plus profond d'elle.

Et surtout, elle avait peur que Théodore la comprenne. Peur qu'il la laisse faire, par compassion ou compréhension. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout qu'il soit ce qu'il lui fallait actuellement. Pas si elle voulait tenir un tant soit peu la promesse que Severus avait voulu lui faire faire. Pas si elle voulait prétendre que tout allait bien et que Malfoy ne l'avait pas définitivement détruite.

Elle ne rejoignit la salle de classe qu'au tout dernier moment et se glissa sur une place libre au dernier rang, ignorant le regard que lui lança Théodore quelques rangs plus en avant. Elle passa l'ensemble du cours à ignorer les tentatives de Nott d'attirer son attention. Ses affaires étaient déjà rangées lorsque la fin du cours arriva et elle partit de la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Elle entendit vaguement Nott l'appeler alors qu'elle tournait au détour du couloir et elle accéléra le pas pour qu'il ne puisse la rattraper.

Le soir même, elle se rendit finalement dans la grande salle. Elle prit sur elle pour ignorer l'ensemble des regards qui se posèrent sur elle, suivant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Elle s'installa à la table de Gryffondor avec ses amis, dos au reste de la salle.

Elle ne releva les yeux ni vers Nott, ni vers la table des professeurs où les regards de Sirius et Severus ne cessaient de revenir sur elle. Elle se força à manger un peu, essayant de prêter attention aux discussions de ses amis pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver.

\- Hermione, l'interpella Ginny vers la fin du repas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu ne veux pas le voir alors saches que Nott vient de se lever et qu'il est en train de se diriger vers ici…

Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de la remercier avant d'attraper ses affaires et de fuir la grande salle. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule. Elle savait qu'une confrontation avec le jeune homme était inévitable. Mais elle espérait avoir quelques heures ou même jours de plus avant que cela n'arrive. Nott s'arrêta en la voyant fuir et sortit de la grande salle plus lentement, sans bien savoir comment réagir face au comportement de la brune.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi avant que ladite confrontation n'arrive finalement.

Hermione était en train de faire sa ronde, baguette au poing, sens aux aguets, le cœur battant fort. Elle n'était toujours pas rassurée de se retrouver ainsi seule dans les couloirs mais la potion de sommeil sans rêve avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui permettre d'éloigner ses cauchemars, ce qui lui permettait de bloquer les réminiscences des récents événements.

La brune se retourna d'un bond lorsqu'une voix résonna dans son dos.

\- Stupefix !

\- Protego ! jeta-t-elle en retour, par réflexe.

Elle lança un regard estomaqué à Nott qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

\- T'es complètement malade ! Alors maintenant tu m'attaques dans le dos ?

\- Ne me traites pas de lâche alors que tu me fuis depuis trois jours, la mît-il en garde d'une voix dure.

Hermione le regarda s'approcher de quelques pas, hésitant à fuir de nouveau. Elle était complètement ridicule. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à l'affronter. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de l'être un jour.

\- N'y penses même pas, Hermione, lança Théodore en suivant parfaitement le cours de ses pensées. Ça suffit maintenant. Explique-moi le problème.

La voix du Serpentard était froide. Pourtant, seule de l'inquiétude se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, attrapa son poignet et la tira dans une salle de classe vide quelques mètres plus loin.

Hermione se laissa faire et s'assit sur le bord d'un bureau, résignée, quand il referma la porte sur eux et la barda de sortilèges. Il se retourna sur elle et lui fit ensuite face. Hermione garda ostensiblement son regard fixé au sol, ne sachant que dire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps tu sais, lui lança-t-il d'un ton ironique, pour la faire réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

\- Qu'est-ce que Malfoy t'a fait ?

\- Il m'a piégée et agressée.

\- Jusqu'où est-ce qu'il a été ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de relever ses yeux à la question du brun. Elle crut un instant l'avoir rêvé tant sa voix avait été basse. Comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse mais qu'il en avait peur. Sans doute connaissait-il suffisamment Malfoy pour avoir tout deviné.

Une boule d'angoisse bloquait la gorge d'Hermione alors qu'elle faisait remonter lentement son regard sur le corps du Serpentard. Elle sentait ses mains moites trembler légèrement et les larmes commencer à obstruer sa vue. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Mais elle avait terriblement peur de regarder le brun en face.

Elle croisa finalement son regard. Il semblait presque aussi hanté que le sien. Les paroles de Malfoy semblaient flotter entre eux. _Ça remettra aussi Nott à sa place_.

Elle ne vit aucun dégoût dans les yeux de Nott. En tout cas, pas dirigé vers elle. Elle n'y vit aucune pitié, aucun reproche, aucune répulsion. Son regard ne reflétait que la culpabilité qu'il semblait ressentir. Et le cœur d'Hermione se serra brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Théodore, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle avait appris à réellement apprécier le Serpentard. Alors autant pouvait-elle lui en vouloir un peu, égoïstement, autant ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser s'en vouloir à lui-même.

\- Malfoy est dérangé. Comme sa tante…, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est à moi qu'il en voulait, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Alors pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis ?

Toute la faiblesse du brun ressortait dans ces quelques mots. Il avait besoin de leur relation, comme elle avait eu besoin de celle qu'elle entretenait avec ses deux hommes. Pour se reconstruire et pour ne pas laisser les ténèbres envahir chaque pensée.

Elle n'avait pas pensé avoir pris tant d'importance dans la vie du brun. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait tant souffrir lorsqu'elle avait eu désespérément besoin de se retrouver seule.

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-elle. J'avais besoin d'être seule.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie de Poudlard l'autre jour ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Où es-tu allée ?

\- Là où seules certaines personnes penseraient à me chercher. Là où je pouvais prétendre que rien n'était arrivé…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te lie aux professeurs Black et Snape ?

Hermione releva une fois de plus son regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle, surprise par la question à laquelle elle était loin de s'être attendue. Il était bien trop perspicace à son goût.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Une question pour une question.

\- Parce qu'ils te regardent d'une façon différente des autres.

\- J'ai vécu avec eux à la fin de la guerre, rien d'autre.

\- Ils ne sont pas juste inquiets pour toi, Hermione.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle espérait dissiper ses doutes ainsi. Elle se leva du bureau et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Allez viens, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir tu ne crois pas ?

\- Hermione, la rappela-t-il.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre Théo ?

\- Ne me mens pas s'il-te-plaît. Pas après tout ce que je t'ai confié moi-même.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder sous silence. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Hermione.

\- Il n'y a rien entre les professeurs Snape, Black et moi. Il n'y a plus rien tu m'entends ? Inutile de chercher plus loin.

Encore une fois, Théodore l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Il posa sa main sur son poignet tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de tourner la poignée.

\- Hermione.

\- Quoi Théodore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? À quoi ça sert tout ça ?

\- Hermione arrête.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant de réaliser qu'elle grattait férocement son avant-bras où la marque de ce que Bellatrix et Draco lui avait infligé se trouvait. Des gouttes de sang coulaient le long de son bras, mélangées aux larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

Théodore attrapa son poignet pour la faire lâcher prise. D'un coup rapide de baguette, il referma les plaies, laissant pour autant les marques, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui quelques temps plus tôt dans une situation similaire.

Il la fit ensuite se retourner entièrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se fondit dans son étreinte et laissa couler librement les larmes qu'elle n'avait plus la force de retenir.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, laissant le temps à la brune d'évacuer ses doutes, sa tristesse, sa solitude et ses peurs. Le brun frottait le dos de la Gryffondor avec ses mains en un geste apaisant.

\- Tu sais Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu trouves auprès d'eux mais si je peux te donner un conseil, ne t'éloignes pas d'eux à cause d'une certaine morale ou à cause de ce que pourraient en penser les autres. Je sais ce que c'est que de traverser trop de choses. J'ai bien compris que tu as trouvé auprès d'eux ce moyen qui te fait tenir debout malgré tout.

\- Je ne peux pas…, souffla Hermione. Je ne peux plus…

\- A cause de Malfoy ? Vas-tu le laisser gagner aussi facilement ?

\- Malfoy ou Bellatrix, peu importe. Quel intérêt de vouloir à tout prix reprendre le dessus ?

\- Parce que si tu laisses tomber, tu risques d'entraîner bien trop de monde avec toi Hermione… Moi le premier.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de vivre pour les autres ?

\- Ne vis-t-on pas _que_ pour les autres au bout du compte ?

Hermione ne sut que répondre. Ils restèrent de longues minutes supplémentaires dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de finalement se décider à aller se coucher.

\- Théo…, l'interpella Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait après l'avoir déposée devant les appartements des préfets en chef.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle en attendant qu'elle continue, ce qu'elle fit à voix basse, après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rester dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Ses stocks de potion de sommeil sans rêve étaient vides. Elle craignait le retour de ses cauchemars, surtout après la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis il haussa les épaules et revint vers elle. _Au point où ils en étaient…_

Hermione eut un instant d'hésitation en le faisant rentrer dans sa chambre. Tout semblait soudain étrange et déplacé. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne se servait de lui que comme un moyen de substitution. Parce qu'elle aurait préféré que l'un de ses deux hommes soit à la place du jeune homme. Parce qu'elle n'était plus bien sûre d'avoir envie qu'il la découvre hantée par ses ténèbres au beau milieu de la nuit, même s'il connaissait déjà tout ce qui la hantait.

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'elle avait peur de découvrir à quel point il pouvait être lui-même hanté par ses propres démons. Elle avait peur de réaliser ce à quoi elle ressemblait en le voyant se débattre avec ses ténèbres.

Pour autant, elle enfila rapidement une nuisette et se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Théodore lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Essaierais-tu de me séduire Hermione ?

\- Si c'était le cas, j'aurais plutôt enfilé un boxer, se moqua la brune en souriant faiblement.

Théodore prit un air faussement outré avant de rire de bon cœur, ravi d'avoir pu tirer un sourire à la jeune fille. Le silence s'installa ensuite entre eux, légèrement gêné. Le jeune homme finit par soupirer avant de soulever l'un de ses bras pour proposer à Hermione de venir se blottir contre lui. Celle-ci accepta avec un grand sourire. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après, concentrée sur la respiration du brun pour ne penser à rien d'autre.

\- _Non… Pitié… Tout est de ma faute… Pas eux…_

Elle sentit que des mains l'agrippaient au niveau de ses épaules et elle ne put retenir un cri, anticipant la douleur qui n'allait tarder. Elle rouvrit brusquement des yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et croisa un regard paniqué, sortant de son cauchemar.

\- Severus ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Non Hermione, c'est Théo…

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation avant de reprendre.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Tout va bien. C'est fini.

Hermione fit tourner ces quelques mots en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour se persuader de leur véracité. Elle avait ressenti son cœur se pincer en réalisant que ce n'était pas Severus à ses côtés. Et que ce ne serait peut-être plus jamais lui. Elle était persuadée d'avoir pris la bonne décision en éloignant ses deux hommes d'elle. Ça n'en restait pas moins terriblement douloureux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Nott quand elle se fut calmée.

Hermione nia d'un geste de la tête. Elle se blottit ensuite contre le jeune homme, oubliant toute pudeur. Ainsi calée dans ses bras, elle pouvait presque prétendre qu'il était Severus et que tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Elle sentit néanmoins Théodore se tendre face à son geste. Il n'était pas dupe de ce qui se jouait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Pour revenir sur ce que je te disais hier, tu devrais leur parler. Je me doute que ce doit être dangereux comme relation, car interdit… Mais honnêtement Hermione, si ça te fait du bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi risquer de devenir folle à cause de quelques règles. Et puis je pourrai toujours te servir d'alibi si tu as besoin.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux en se redressant quelque peu. Elle avait envie de croire à ses paroles mais avait peur de l'espoir qu'elles faisaient renaître en elle.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi Théo ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que réussir à te sauver me permet d'avoir quelque chose sur quoi me concentrer. Peut-être que ça me déculpabilise de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Blaise. Peut-être parce que je culpabilise malgré tout vis-à-vis de ce que tu as vécu samedi. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'au fond je t'aime bien et que ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi…

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras en souriant.

\- Ah bah si tu remercies comme ça quand on te dit qu'on t'apprécie, je vais éviter à l'avenir ! se moqua-t-il gentiment en se frottant le bras.

Hermione se leva en haussant les épaules pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle profita d'une longue douche et sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Nott à la porte.

\- Hermione, je retourne dans mon dortoir me changer et me préparer. Ne t'endors pas sous ta douche !

Hermione tira quelque peu le rideau pour le regarder et lui tira la langue dans une pulsion immature.

\- Ne te gêne pas surtout ! Rentre comme tu veux dans ma salle de bain alors que je suis nue !

\- Il est un peu tard pour t'offusquer ! Après t'avoir vue dans ta petite nuisette, il ne me reste plus grand chose à imaginer tu sais !

Le garçon partit sur ces quelques mots en riant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse même si un sourire vint déformer ses lèvres.

Elle remercia intérieurement Théodore pour lui avoir changé les idées suite à son cauchemar. Elle le remercia aussi pour ne pas avoir insisté pour la faire parler de tout cela. Elle était loin d'être prête. Mais le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à le fuir depuis le dimanche dernier.

Elle commençait à se demander si au final, elle ne pourrait pas trouver auprès de lui un équivalent de ce qu'elle avait trouvé auprès de ses deux hommes dans la maison. En beaucoup plus simple, moins passionnel certes, mais surtout beaucoup moins dangereux.

Lorsqu'elle descendit au petit déjeuner, ses amis n'étaient pas encore présents. Elle s'installa donc seule à la table de Gryffondor et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, elle s'autorisa à relever son regard vers la table des professeurs. Elle croisa immédiatement le regard sombre de Sirius, fixé sur elle.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, espérant rassurer l'homme sur son état. Celui-ci détourna les yeux une seconde plus tard sans réagir. Severus n'était pas encore arrivé dans la grande salle. Hermione reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, se servant quelques toasts et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle n'avait pas reparlé à ses deux hommes depuis son retour à Poudlard et elle aurait été bien en vaine de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser ou ressentir. Tout juste les avait-elle croisés alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouveau cours avec eux.

Contrairement à quand elle s'était éloignée d'eux après avoir appris pour sa grossesse, les deux hommes ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion. Les conseils de Théodore tournaient en boucle dans son esprit mais elle n'arrivait à s'y accrocher. Les deux hommes avaient été sa bouée de sauvetage lors de son retour du Manoir Malfoy mais à présent, malgré tout l'attachement qu'elle ressentait à leur égard et qui la poussait vers eux, elle avait peur de se retrouver avec eux. Trop de choses avaient changé.

Et peut-être aussi avait-elle peur que, contrairement à ce que lui avait pourtant dit Severus, ils ne la voient plus telle que la femme dont ils s'étaient épris. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient attachés à elle malgré ce que lui avait fait Bellatrix. Mais avec Draco, tout était différent. Ce qu'il lui avait fait… _C'était différent_.

Et toujours, quelque part, un regard d'acier semblait l'observer dans l'ombre, malveillant, terrifiant. C'était bien sa vaine que l'un de ses deux hommes soit affilié à son agresseur.

Ses amis arrivèrent quelques minutes après et tous se saluèrent rapidement. Hermione répondit à Ginny que tout était réglé avec Théodore alors que la rouquine la questionnait comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours.

Ils furent interrompus rapidement par le professeur McGonagall. La femme s'était en effet levée de son siège et quémandait le silence dans la grande salle. Celui-ci se fit en quelques secondes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète malgré elle. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'une annonce faite ainsi n'avait pas été porteuse de bonne nouvelle.

\- Chers élèves, cette année est une année de célébration. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, aucune menace immédiate ne pèse au-dessus de nos têtes suite à la déchéance de Voldemort. Pour célébrer cela, et rendre hommage à tous ceux qui ont péris pour nous permettre de vivre, je souhaite vous annoncer la tenue d'un bal pour la nuit d'Halloween, symbole de la fin de la première guerre.

Elle s'interrompit le temps que les exclamations de joie en provenance des élèves se calment.

\- Celui-ci sera ouvert à tous les élèves de l'école, quelle que soit l'année. Mais un couvre-feu sera adapté en fonction de votre âge. De plus, afin de pimenter quelque peu les choses, un code vestimentaire sera de rigueur. Après concertation avec les différents professeurs, nous avons décidé qu'il s'agirait d'un bal masqué.

Nouvelles exclamations des élèves. Hermione se sentait presque en marge de la liesse qui se répandait de plus en plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir l'excitation que tous semblaient partager face à la nouvelle.

\- Une sortie exceptionnelle à Pré-au-lard est organisée ce weekend, afin que chaque élève souhaitant participer puisse se trouver une tenue adéquate. Pour les premières et deuxièmes années, cette sortie se fera sous la surveillance des professeurs. Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre le cours de votre journée !

De longues minutes plus tard, Hermione finit par convaincre ses amis de quitter la grande salle pour se rendre en cours.

\- C'est facile pour toi ou pour vous deux ! s'indigna Ron en désignant tour à tour Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Vous savez avec qui vous allez vous rendre à ce bal ! Pensez à ceux qui ne sont pas en couple un peu ! On a à peine plus d'une semaine pour trouver quelqu'un !

L'air réellement catastrophé du roux fit rire ses amis de bon cœur et tira un sourire compatissant à Hermione. Ginny se sépara d'eux un peu plus tard, déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry sous une grimace de Ron. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en poussant les deux garçons à se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au cours de défense.

Harry argua qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose avec Sirius comme professeur mais ils accélérèrent tout de même le pas sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Les trois amis arrivèrent dans la salle, une minute à peine avant le début du cours. Sirius était sur le point de fermer la porte de la salle et leur lança un regard désapprobateur vis-à-vis de leur retard.

\- Désolé Sirius…, lança Harry en passant à côté de l'homme.

Hermione n'osa pas relever son regard vers lui, se souvenant de l'air qu'il avait eu au petit déjeuner alors qu'elle avait osé lever les yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'était pas non plus prête à affronter l'orage de ses yeux.

La jeune fille s'installa aux côtés de Nott en vitesse. Elle osa à peine regarder le professeur des trois heures que durèrent la classe et ne participa pas le moins du monde. Tout juste s'entraîna-t-elle pour la partie pratique. Le professeur ne fit pas non plus le moindre geste vers elle, l'évitant clairement, et elle en était à la fois soulagée et triste. Elle sentait le regard appuyé que posait quasi continuellement Théodore sur elle, vis-à-vis de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille et le matin même.

\- Tu devrais leur parler, lui lança-t-il à la fin du cours.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et rangea ses affaires avant de fuir la salle de classe. Elle était complètement perdue entre ses convictions et les conseils de Théodore et ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher dans toutes les contradictions qui composaient sa vie.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on retrouve un peu Sirius (même si ce n'est que le début), beaucoup Théodore et on s'éloigne peu à peu des passages trop sombres !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera je pense mardi prochain ;)

Un grand merci, comme d'habitude, à vous tous lecteurs assidus et encore plus à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire !

Et pour finir, petite réponse aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Au final, quasiment tout le monde s'est douté qu'Hermione reviendrait à la vie mais je suis ravie d'avoir tout de même fait palpiter ton coeur ! Quant à la demande en mariage, ravie aussi qu'elle t'ai plu ! J'avoue que ce n'était pas le passage le plus simple à écrire pour expliquer les sentiments perturbés de Severus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également ! Au final, peut-être qu'Hermione va se servir de Théo comme psychomage ^^ Ou peut-être va-t-elle suivre ses conseils, qui sait ? Un grand merci en tout cas pour ta review et ta fidélité à cette histoire ! :D


	28. C'est à nous de tracer la limite

**Chapitre 27 :**** C'est à nous de tracer la limite**

_Si l'avenir semble sombre. C'est à nous de briller. S'il n'y a personne aux commandes. C'est à nous de tracer la limite. Bien que nous vivions dans une époque éprouvante. C'est à nous d'essayer. Bien que nous sachions que le temps a des ailes. C'est à nous de voler._

_\- Rush, Everyday glory_

* * *

L'après-midi, Hermione rejoignit de nouveau Théodore pour le cours de potions. Encore une fois, elle évita de croiser le regard du professeur et se fit très discrète, malgré les regards insistants de Théo. Sa retraite précipitée à la fin du cours fut cependant interrompue par la voix de Snape.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur Nott, veuillez rester quelques minutes s'il-vous-plaît.

Hermione, coupée sur sa lancée, se rassit sur son siège avec un soupir. Elle donna un petit coup de coude à Théodore lorsqu'elle l'entendit ricaner à son côté, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son rire. Son regard noir n'eut pas plus d'effet sur le garçon. Il ne se calma que lorsque le dernier élève fut sorti et que le professeur reprit la parole.

\- Votre potion attend toujours dans son chaudron et il faudrait que vous en repreniez la préparation si vous ne voulez pas avoir gâché tout le travail que vous avez commencé.

Le professeur n'avait pas relevé ses yeux des copies disposées devant lui sur son bureau. Hermione n'avait pas plus relevé les yeux du sol. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en remarquant le manège des deux protagonistes.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir mais je pense qu'Hermione peut continuer la prochaine étape avec vous si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient et je reprendrai avec vous demain soir, comme nous faisions avant.

Hermione releva les yeux vers Théodore face à sa réponse. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. C'était un vilain coup bas. Théo lui fit un rictus amusé en retour. Elle comprit sans grande peine qu'il se retenait de lui tirer la langue à cause de la présence de Snape.

\- Est-ce que je peux disposer professeur ? demanda Théodore à Snape.

L'homme lui répondit vaguement à l'affirmative et le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour partir, laissant Hermione derrière lui. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, attendant que l'homme réagisse. Elle était gênée et ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle s'en voulait quelque peu de lui imposer ainsi sa présence à cause de Théodore.

\- Le chaudron est au fond de la salle. Les ingrédients à leur place habituelle, soupira le professeur en se levant.

Hermione se leva à son tour et se rendit près du chaudron. Elle récupéra les ingrédients nécessaires et commença leur préparation. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle broyait le tout en une poudre fine. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Severus se poser sur la sienne.

\- Doucement, miss Granger, ou vous allez ruiner toute cette potion.

Sa voix n'était ni froide, ni chaleureuse. Sa main s'attarda pourtant sur celle de la jeune fille. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui, osant finalement croiser ceux de l'homme.

\- Comment vas-tu Hermione ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien… ça va…, corrigea-t-elle sous son regard appuyé.

Severus soupira.

\- Hermione…

\- Non Severus…, le coupa-t-elle tant qu'elle en était encore capable. Rien n'a changé depuis ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. On ne peut pas continuer comme on le faisait. C'est trop dangereux.

\- Arrête de penser à nous et à ce que nous risquons. Pense à toi Hermione et oses me dire que tu ne veux plus de nous. Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus rien de nous et je m'éloignerai. Dis-moi que tu ne tiens plus à nous.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers leurs mains toujours jointes. Les conseils que lui avait donnés Théo tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Pouvait-elle croire ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pouvait-elle croire ce que Severus lui-même lui avait dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Severus… Je ne sais plus…

\- Laisse-moi être là pour toi Hermione. Laisse-nous être là.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Hermione. Severus posa sa main sur son menton et força la jeune fille à relever son regard vers lui. D'une caresse, il balaya la goutte qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Une seconde plus tard, il l'attirait contre lui dans une douce étreinte.

Severus figea de nouveau la potion de longues minutes plus tard, tandis qu'ils ne l'avaient finalement pas continuée plus.

\- Est-ce que tu veux passer la soirée ici ? Je peux appeler Sirius. Je pense que tu devrais lui parler…

\- Qui eut cru que Severus Snape s'inquièterait un jour des états d'âmes de Sirius Black ? se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- Inutile d'essayer de détourner mon attention ainsi miss Granger, la mît-il en garde en retour.

Prise en faute, Hermione afficha un petit sourire contrit. Elle n'avait eu que peu d'espoirs que cela fonctionne de toute manière.

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller dans la grande salle pour dîner…, déclara-t-elle. Je peux peut-être revenir un peu plus tard…, proposa-t-elle sous le regard désapprobateur de Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête pour toute réponse et la libéra pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre ses amis. Le soir venu, le dîner se passa dans le même état d'effervescence que le reste de la journée du fait de la nouvelle qu'avait faite McGonagall au petit déjeuner.

Hermione s'éclipsa ensuite pour retrouver Théodore tandis que ce dernier lui avait fait signe dans la grande salle. Elle le retrouva devant le portrait menant aux appartements des préfets en chef.

\- Tu sais, à ce rythme-là, tout le monde va finir par croire que je suis une fille facile.

\- Comme si tout le monde ne le savait pas déjà ! se moqua Théo en retour.

Hermione lui tira la langue et l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre à sa suite. Le jeune homme ne reprit la parole que lorsque le portrait se referma sur eux et elle le remercia intérieurement pour sa discrétion.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Snape ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Pas trop mal. Je… je vais aller le voir ce soir, pour discuter avec Sirius. Tu avais raison sur le fait qu'on a des choses à mettre au point.

\- J'ai toujours raison ! la corrigea-t-il en riant. Est-ce que tu veux que je dorme ici pour te fournir un alibi ?

\- J'ai dit qu'on allait discuter, rien de plus, le corrigea Hermione avec un petit coup sur le bras.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me frapper comme ça à tout bout de champ ! s'offusqua faussement Théodore avant de répondre à la brune. Au pire, tu ne seras pas seule quand tu rentreras dormir. Au mieux, j'aurais pu profiter d'un lit double pour la nuit !

Hermione envisagea quelques instants la proposition du garçon, qui, il fallait l'avouer, l'arrangeait bien. Elle accepta donc l'offre, plus rassurée à l'idée de retrouver ses deux hommes. Elle n'était ainsi plus au pied du mur. Elle avait une alternative dans le cas où elle décidait de s'en tenir à sa décision de s'éloigner d'eux, ou dans le cas où ils la rejetteraient malgré tout.

\- Attends Hermione ! l'interpella Théodore alors qu'elle attrapait une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le brun avec un air interrogateur.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller habillée comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en la désignant d'un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux les uniformes de Poudlard…

\- Je t'ai précisé qu'on allait juste discuter non ? rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire.

Elle prit cependant note de la remarque de Théo et elle s'approcha de son armoire. Elle avait récupéré quelques tenues qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de porter dans la maison mais la plupart étaient bien trop légères pour la fraîcheur du château.

Elle fouilla dans ses vêtements en hésitant longuement sur la tenue la plus appropriée.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ta nuisette ! se moqua Théo.

Hermione lui jeta un tee-shirt en pleine tête, faisant rire le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? Je veux mon lit double pour cette nuit moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur ses vêtements. Elle finit par choisir une robe à manches longues qu'elle coupla à une paire de collants en laine.

\- Tournes-toi ! ordonna-t-elle à Théo pendant qu'elle faisait passer son pull par-dessus sa tête.

Le garçon ricana mais obéit pour ne pas gêner la demoiselle. Hermione s'habilla rapidement et se lança un rapide sort de maquillage, très léger mais suffisant pour masquer toutes traces de fatigue de son visage.

\- Beaucoup mieux comme ça ! la complimenta Théo. Allez files maintenant où ils vont finir par s'impatienter.

Hermione lui sourit en retour et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle se retourna vers lui avant de la lancer dans l'âtre.

\- Tu es sûr hein ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Au pire, je serai là à t'attendre, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Hermione lui sourit et lança finalement la poudre en prenant une grande inspiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans les appartements de Severus.

L'homme était installé sur le canapé, aux côtés de Sirius. La jeune fille sentit leurs regards s'accrocher à elle le temps qu'elle s'installe dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Deux verres étaient posés sur la table basse. Une fois n'est pas coutume, les deux hommes les avaient à peine touchés.

Un moment de silence s'installa sans qu'Hermione ne sache quoi dire. Elle garda les yeux rivés au sol quelques minutes, réfléchissant.

Elle sentait que le moment était décisif. Soit elle décidait de continuer sur la lancée de ses convictions et elle expliquait de but en blanc à ses deux hommes qu'elle ne voulait plus d'eux, ce dont elle n'était pas sûre d'être parfaitement capable sans qu'ils ne détectent la pointe de mensonge derrière. Soit elle suivait les conseils de Théodore et envoyait balader tout le reste, encore une fois, avec le risque de retourner dans le même cercle vicieux de danger qu'auparavant.

Elle savait qu'elle devait prendre sa décision mais elle doutait parce qu'elle voyait bien les avantages et les défauts des deux solutions et qu'aucune ne lui semblait idéale. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Severus et Sirius avait été magique. Avec eux, elle se sentait forte, entourée, capable de tout, comme si plus rien ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur elle.

Toutes les moqueries dont elle avait pu faire l'objet en étant enfant dans le monde moldu, et même lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le monde sorcier, toutes les peurs que la guerre avait fait naître en elle et dont elle ne pensait pas se débarrasser un jour, tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait, tout semblait ne plus avoir d'importance quand elle était dans leurs bras. Un peu comme si ce n'était plus ses propres souvenirs.

Quand elle se retrouvait seule, elle avait l'impression d'être morte. Un grand vide s'installait en elle et elle avait alors l'impression que rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, si ce n'était les ténèbres qui ne la quittaient jamais. Mais quand elle était avec eux, elle se sentait vivante, vibrante d'énergie. Un peu comme s'ils étaient son patronus contre les détraqueurs imaginaires qui semblaient la poursuivre en continu. Et elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable, ni d'avoir envie, de renoncer à ça.

Pour autant, la peur de s'attacher à eux sans plus aucune limite et de risquer qu'ils la rejettent un jour ne la quittait pas et faisait pencher la balance vers la première solution. Ça, et le sentiment de honte qui ne la quittait pas depuis le samedi précédent. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé, elle ne parvenait pas à passer outre.

\- Je… je suis désolée…, commença finalement Hermione, sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle s'excusait. Désolée de vous avoir inquiétés quand je suis partie après…

\- Arrête de t'excuser Hermione…, souffla Sirius. Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers eux et détailla le visage de ses deux hommes quelques secondes avant de répondre. Celui de Sirius était fermé, celui de Severus impassible. Ça ne l'aidait vraiment pas à faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées et émotions.

\- Ça va… à peu près… je crois… mieux que ce que je pensais…

\- Grâce à Nott…, grogna Sirius d'un ton amer.

La remarque de Sirius laissa Hermione perplexe pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard équivoque de Severus. Et soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué la vérité à Sirius par rapport à ce qui la liait avec Théodore.

Depuis près d'un mois qu'ils avaient mis ce mensonge en place, l'homme était persuadé qu'Hermione avait choisi quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager sa vie. Pour autant, il était là, toujours présent, alors même qu'il devait se sentir profondément blessé et trahi.

La brune avait tellement essayé de survivre et de faire les bonnes choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Sirius pouvait bien ressentir par rapport à tout ça. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remettait le nom du jeune homme au centre de leurs discussions. Mais les fois précédentes, Hermione s'en était servie pour faciliter sa prise de décision.

Cette fois, elle comprenait pleinement à quel point elle avait été stupide et méchante envers l'homme. Il ne méritait clairement pas tout ça. Et si elle prenait la décision de s'éloigner d'eux, il méritait au moins de savoir que ce n'était pas pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Quand bien même choisirait-elle de suivre les conseils de Théodore, il fallait qu'elle règle ce quiproquo avant toute chose.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione explosa de rire. Elle était profondément soulagée de comprendre que le visage fermé de Sirius et son attitude distante n'avaient au final pas tout à voir avec elle. Il était simplement jaloux de ce qu'il pensait qu'elle partageait avec Théodore. Sirius, vexé, se leva du canapé dans lequel il était assis.

\- J'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée. Je m'en vais.

\- Sirius attend !

Hermione s'était levée dans la foulée, ravalant son rire. Elle attrapa le poignet de l'homme alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner en direction de la porte pour le retenir.

\- Quoi Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toujours cette même question à laquelle elle ne savait toujours pas que répondre. Hermione eut un moment d'arrêt lorsqu'elle croisa le regard orageux de Sirius. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, l'homme en avait profité pour récupérer son poignet. Elle le rattrapa tout de même quelques pas plus loin.

\- Sirius arrête un peu ! s'exclama Hermione. Théodore m'aide en effet mais pas de la façon dont tu l'imagines. Nous sommes juste amis.

\- Harry et Ron sont tes amis. C'est différent avec Nott, avoues-le au moins Hermione !

\- Oui c'est différent ! Bien sûr ! Mais nous ne sommes tout de même que des amis.

\- Tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux Hermione.

\- Sirius, essaya-t-elle de l'interrompre en vain.

\- Tu as été très claire sur le fait que tu ne voulais plus avoir à faire à nous.

\- Sirius !

\- Inutile de nous mentir pour autant.

\- Sirius ! Ça suffit ! Arrête-toi !

L'homme finit par se taire. Son regard sombre, orageux, se fixa dans celui de la brune qui déglutit. Merlin qu'elle espérait pouvoir un jour affronter de nouveau ce regard gris sans appréhension. Elle se focalisa sur le visage de l'homme et leur conversation pour éloigner tout le reste.

\- Nott et moi sommes juste amis. Je ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Il est gay Sirius. GAY.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'homme comprenne ce que disait Hermione. Toute la détermination avec laquelle il avait essayé de partir s'envola instantanément et il la fixa avec un air un peu perdu, se sentant soudainement parfaitement ridicule.

\- Oh…

\- Maintenant que ce point est réglé, peut être pouvons-nous reprendre notre discussion, proposa Severus d'une voix amusée.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin qu'il se moque de Sirius maintenant et déclenche une dispute. Elle se rassit dans le canapé, suivie de Sirius. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il passé la nuit dans ta chambre alors ? questionna Sirius d'une voix rauque. Je l'ai vu sur la carte…

La question de Sirius ramena immédiatement le regard de Severus sur Hermione. La jeune fille s'étonna pendant un instant que l'animagus évoque la carte des maraudeurs de façon aussi libre devant son ancienne Némésis mais le professeur de potion ne marqua pas le moindre intérêt pour l'objet. Il semblait en revanche particulièrement intéressé par ce que la brune allait répondre à ça.

\- Nous n'avons fait que dormir, expliqua Hermione avant que la discussion ne s'envenime de nouveau. J'avais juste besoin de… je ne sais pas vraiment… j'avais besoin de ne pas être seule…

\- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Severus d'une voix neutre qui cachait mal la jalousie qu'il ressentait.

\- Parce que tout fini toujours par merder entre nous trois…, souffla Hermione.

\- Langage miss Granger, la reprit Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tout n'est pas toujours obligé de… merder, ajouta-t-il après un long soupir.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion Severus…

\- Pas nous, arqua Sirius qui ne comptait pas être encore laissé à l'écart.

Il avait cru qu'Hermione avait tourné la page sur leur relation en se rapprochant de Nott. Il avait cru qu'elle ne voulait plus d'eux et il avait presque été prêt à l'accepter. Mais à présent qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien, il n'était pas près de s'éloigner de nouveau. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre de Severus, il sut que l'autre homme n'en pensait pas moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? les questionna Hermione.

Les deux hommes prirent un temps de réflexion. Ils comprenaient tous deux qu'Hermione avait peur, ils comprenaient tous deux qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour surmonter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ils comprenaient tous deux qu'elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger. Pour autant, aucun d'eux n'était prêt à renoncer à elle. Aucun d'eux ne voulait revivre ce qu'ils avaient traversé en apprenant qu'elle s'était noyée. Elle avait pris tellement de place dans leurs vies respectives qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus s'imaginer vivre sans elle. Tout serait incomplet sans elle.

Et autant ils étaient prêts à faire les choses doucement, à son rythme, pour l'accompagner sans la bousculer, autant ils n'étaient pas prêts à la laisser s'éloigner de nouveau. Ils avaient besoin d'elle et ils savaient que la réciproque était également vraie. Il suffisait de voir comment Hermione semblait toujours plus vivante quand elle était en leur compagnie.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent était éloquent mais Hermione n'avait, hélas, aucune idée de la langue qu'ils parlaient. Alors elle patienta quelques secondes en silence, bloquant ses mains moites sous ses cuisses tandis qu'elles tremblaient légèrement d'appréhension.

\- Toi, répondit finalement Sirius dans un souffle.

Hermione releva un regard surpris sur l'homme. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à une réponse de ce genre. Elle regarda à son tour Severus dont le regard reflétait ce qu'elle avait décelé dans celui de Sirius.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois, elle eut l'impression que, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle soit amenée à traverser et malgré toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait faites et qu'elle pourrait encore être amenée à faire, ils seraient toujours là pour elle. Pas parce qu'ils se sentaient responsables. Pas non plus parce qu'ils avaient peur que ce qu'ils avaient partagé ne soit dévoilé au grand jour. Mais simplement parce qu'ils tenaient à elle, aussi détraquée soit-elle à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle se releva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Elle avait l'impression que sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit, pourrait déterminer le reste de sa vie. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne savait toujours pas très bien comment réagir.

Les conseils de Théo tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et l'espoir renaissait en son ventre. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle avait envie de s'y accrocher. _Parce qu'elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux !_

Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait toujours peur. Parce qu'elle savait que, si pour une quelconque raison, ils en venaient de nouveau à s'éloigner, elle ne le supporterait pas. Encore moins s'ils se décidaient à laisser parler leurs sentiments. Si le peu de barrières qui restaient entre eux venaient à s'effondrer et que les choses tournaient de nouveau mal, elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en relever.

Attrapant un verre, Hermione se servit un whisky-pur-feu qu'elle avala d'un trait. Elle s'en resservit un second dans la foulée, cherchant du courage dans la boisson. Elle retourna au salon avec son verre et la bouteille. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé. Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- Hermione…, gronda Severus en découvrant le verre d'alcool.

La jeune fille passa outre la remontrance avec un haussement d'épaules et but de nouveau son verre cul-sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi, Hermione ? osa finalement demander Sirius.

\- Je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-elle. Je…

Elle soupira un grand coup, repensant aux paroles de Théodore. Il lui avait conseillé d'être égoïste et de reprendre sa relation avec eux, pour tenir le coup. Parce qu'il l'avait réveillée de son cauchemar et qu'il avait vu les ténèbres qui la hantaient. Elle savait qu'il l'attendait actuellement dans son propre lit. Elle pouvait encore fuir et le retrouver. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à se contenter de lui.

Mais en avait-elle envie ? Elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'éventuellement réussir à survivre à tout cela. Elle voulait vivre. Et les seuls moments où elle se sentait réellement en vie étaient quand elle était auprès de ses deux garçons perdus. Peut-être était-il plus que temps qu'ils fixent eux-mêmes les limites de leur relation, sans plus penser aux éventuelles conséquences qu'elle pourrait avoir. Et si un jour, tout finissait par s'effondrer, il serait toujours temps pour elle de se laisser aller aux ténèbres à ce moment-là. Et peut-être qu'entre temps, elle pourrait vivre un peu et surmonter tout le reste.

\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, avoua-t-elle finalement à voix basse.

Moins de cinq secondes après, elle se retrouvait enlacée entre ses deux hommes et elle profita de l'étreinte en ayant l'impression qu'ils prenaient un peu du poids qu'elle portait sur ses épaules avec eux. Elle respira profondément, humant leurs odeurs réconfortantes et qu'elle avait cru ne jamais retrouver.

Elle se perdit dans l'étreinte pour faire taire tous les doutes qui l'étreignaient encore, cherchant à se persuader qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Elle n'était de toute façon pas sûre qu'ils l'auraient laissée prendre une autre décision que celle-ci.

Délicatement, Sirius releva son visage vers lui et il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé ça qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'apaisement. L'animagus lui avait sincèrement, profondément, terriblement manqué.

Lorsqu'il libéra ses lèvres, elle sentit Severus la tirer en arrière pour l'embrasser à son tour et elle le laissa faire sans protester, répondant à son baiser avec fougue. Dans leur étreinte, elle ne ressentait ni pitié, ni dégoût vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait récemment subi. Rien n'avait changé. Ils la désiraient toujours autant et ils le lui montraient avec douceur et tendresse. Et Hermione avait réellement besoin de ça.

Elle n'était pour autant pas prête à aller plus loin et elle calma rapidement leurs ardeurs avant que les choses ne dérapent. Lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards, elle n'y vit briller que de la compréhension et de l'affection. Ils savaient qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps et ils l'acceptaient tout en lui montrant leur soutien. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Et pour la première fois, elle réussit à croiser le regard gris de Sirius sans repenser à Malfoy et elle sut qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

Ils finirent par dormir tous les trois dans le lit de Severus qu'il avait magiquement agrandi pour l'occasion. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté plus. Ni de leurs sentiments, ni de leur relation, ni des risques qu'ils prenaient. Ni des limites qu'il leur faudrait placer. Ils avaient simplement profité de se retrouver tous les trois, enfin, et rien d'autre n'avait semblé avoir réellement d'importance pour le moment.

_\- Endoloris ! Tu vas finir par comprendre sale sang-de-bourbe ! riait Bellatrix._

_Hermione hurla sous les sortilèges répétés. Elle sentait le moindre de ses muscles trembler. Elle avait l'impression de brûler dans un brasier ardent et en même temps d'être enfouie sous de l'eau glaciale. Ses membres s'arcboutaient selon des angles très peu naturels._

_\- Ce n'est pas la vraie… C'est une copie… Nous l'avons trouvée…_

_Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle répétait ces quelques mots._

_\- Si tu ne comprends pas comme cela, peut-être vas-tu comprendre ainsi ! s'exclamait Draco d'une voix dangereuse._

_Le garçon caressa ses cuisses, remontant brutalement sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille. Il lui arracha sa chemise sans délicatesse. Les mains de la jeune fille étaient retenues en l'air par la force. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle n'était de toute façon pas bien sûre qu'elle aurait pu tenir sur ses jambes s'il ne la retenait pas._

_\- Endoloris ! lança Bellatrix en même temps que le garçon la pénétrait._

_Elle n'aurait su dire quelle douleur était la plus forte, ou la plus humiliante. Le pire fut les regards que les deux hommes présents posaient sur elle. Sirius et Severus affichaient un air dégouté. Et derrière tout ça, les rires de Bellatrix et de Malfoy résonnaient sans fin._

_\- Je vais te tuer Malfoy ! Tu rejoindras ta très chère tante en enfer !_

_Le rire de Malfoy se mêla à celui de sa tante, sonnant aussi fou l'un que l'autre._

_\- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais comment fonctionne le monde sale sang-de-bourbe ! se moquait Draco._

_\- Endoloris !_

_Hermione se replia sur elle-même en attente de la douleur. Elle ne vint pourtant pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit ses deux hommes, effondrés au sol. _

_\- Noooon ! Pas eux ! Ils n'ont rien fait !_

_\- Tout est de ta faute Hermione…, cria Sirius._

_\- Si seulement tu n'insistais pas tant pour être avec nous…, renchérissait Severus entre deux hurlements de douleur._

_\- On n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de toi… Un vrai pot de colle…_

_\- Non… Non ce n'est pas vrai… Arrêtez ! pleurait Hermione._

_\- Hermione… Tu nous dégoûte !_

_\- Non… Pas eux… Tuez-moi plutôt !_

_\- Hermione !_

_\- Tuez-moi !_

_\- Hermione ! Réveille-toi !_

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans le lit, en pleurs et en sueur, le souffle court. Elle sentit des mains s'agripper à ses bras et elle se replia sur elle-même par réflexe.

\- Non…, gémit-elle.

\- Hermione…, l'appela Severus d'une voix douce. Tout va bien… Tu es en sécurité.

\- C'est fini Hermione… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…, rajouta Sirius.

Hermione croisa son regard inquiet et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter instinctivement lorsqu'il avança une main qui se voulait apaisante dans sa direction. Elle se maudit intérieurement devant l'air blessé qui prit place sur le visage de l'homme mais son cauchemar était bien trop récent pour qu'elle puisse faire correctement la part des choses.

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était Sirius devant elle, et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit les contours du visage de Malfoy qui partageait les mêmes yeux. Et elle se dégoûtait pour ça.

\- Hermione, tout va bien, répéta Severus.

La jeune fille parcourut les alentours du regard, essayant de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle se laissa finalement retomber contre le lit, fixant son regard au plafond. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour ne pas paniquer davantage.

Les deux hommes la laissèrent faire sans bouger. Ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux, inquiets pour elle. Contrairement à son habitude, lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, Severus n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras et Hermione ne s'y précipita pas non plus. Elle était quelque peu gênée de la présence de Sirius et de la réaction qu'elle avait eue quand il avait essayé de l'approcher.

Dès qu'elle fut suffisamment remise de son réveil difficile, Hermione se faufila jusqu'au bord du lit, évitant les regards soucieux de ses deux hommes.

\- Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se levant. Je ferai mieux d'y aller, il faut que je me prépare et puis j'ai oublié quelque chose pour un devoir en botanique.

Elle mentait effrontément. L'idée qu'ils puissent penser qu'elle regrettait la nuit passée la traversa une seconde avant qu'elle ne la repousse au loin. Ils avaient tous été très clairs sur ce qu'ils voulaient la nuit dernière, brisant une bonne partie des non-dits de leur relation.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, sentant les regards des deux hommes qui ne la quittaient pas. A son plus grand soulagement, ils n'insistèrent pas, comprenant qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espace.

\- Bonne journée ! leur lança-t-elle avec un sourire, espérant les rassurer quelque peu.

Un rapide regard dans leur direction lui confirma qu'ils étaient loin d'être dupes. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle émergeait dans sa chambre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes de panique avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Des cris et des suppliques résonnaient dans la pièce, en provenance du lit sur lequel était allongé Théodore. Le jeune homme se débattait avec les draps dans son sommeil.

Hermione réagit au quart de tour, se précipitant sur le lit au côté du garçon et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Théodore… Réveille-toi, Théo, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement dans le lit, prenant une grande inspiration. Hermione le laissa s'échapper de ses bras et elle attendit sans bouger que les ténèbres s'éloignent suffisamment de son esprit pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je viens de rentrer. Je t'ai réveillé.

Le garçon hocha la tête laissant son regard glisser sur la robe mal reboutonnée de la jeune fille.

\- J'en conclu que tu as réglé tout ça et passé une bonne nuit.

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit en effet… _Jusqu'au réveil_.

\- Il faut qu'on finisse cette potion, Hermione…, soupira Théo en se détournant.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa Hermione.

Le garçon nia d'un signe de tête et elle n'insista pas. Elle comprenait parfaitement, pour avoir gardé elle-même le silence quelques minutes avant.

\- On est presque à la fin de la potion. D'ici la fin de la semaine nous pourrions l'avoir terminée je pense.

Théodore hocha la tête et se leva. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps du brun pendant qu'il s'habillait. Il était maigre mais très agréable à regarder et elle pensa qu'elle aurait réellement pu être attirée par lui dans d'autres circonstances. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas certaine qu'un rapprochement entre eux aurait existé dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Bientôt fini de me mater mademoiselle ? se moqua Théo en surprenant son regard.

Hermione lui tira la langue en retour.

\- Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses sachant que tu fais la même chose à la première occasion !

Le garçon rit en attachant sa chemise, tirant un petit sourire à Hermione. Elle préférait le voir ainsi que tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé au réveil.

Elle fila sous la douche dès que le jeune homme fut reparti en direction des cachots.

\- Il faudrait que je pose quelques affaires ici si on fait ça souvent, ça m'éviterait une promenade à l'aube dans les couloirs du château ! avait-il lancé en partant.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. Hermione croisa à peine ses deux hommes. Un sourire dans leur direction le midi l'avait pourtant rassurée sur leur humeur suite à son départ précipité du matin.

Dès la fin des cours, Hermione avait retrouvé Théo dans les cachots afin de continuer leur potion. Elle espérait réellement la finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir vérifier son fonctionnement, comme elle l'avait annoncé au jeune homme le matin. Peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement une solution en soi. Mais c'était la meilleure qu'ils avaient actuellement à leur disposition.

Severus les accueillit en silence dans le laboratoire et ils se remirent à la confection de la potion avec concentration.

Trois jours plus tard, ils rajoutaient finalement le dernier ingrédient. Hermione laissa Théo mélanger pour les quatre derniers tours. Et tout à coup, ce fut prêt.

Un moment de flottement s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'ils avaient finalement atteint le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés des semaines plus tôt. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

_Tant de choses et pourtant, on a toujours aussi désespérément besoin de cette potion…_, pensa amèrement Hermione. _Tant de mauvaises choses…_

Severus préleva une partie de la potion dans une fiole qu'il emmena un peu plus loin afin d'effectuer toutes sortes de tests dessus. Hermione et Théo se regardèrent en silence, attendant impatiemment ses conclusions. L'homme revint vers eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que vous n'avez apparemment pas créé de poison. Les effets semblent être ceux qu'ils devraient être et il n'y apparemment pas d'interaction entre les différents ingrédients ajoutés et ceux de base. Par contre, concernant les possibles effets de dépendance, je ne peux pas me prononcer sachant que nous n'avons jamais réussi à déterminer d'où ils provenaient réellement dans la version originale de la potion.

Hermione et Théo échangèrent un regard à moitié déçu.

\- Des tests plus poussés et des expérimentations pourraient permettre de vérifier cela et la présence d'éventuels effets secondaires induits par cette potion.

\- Comment peux-t-on tester ça, Professeur ? demanda Théodore.

\- Les procédures veulent que vous enregistriez vos essais auprès du ministère afin d'avoir une autorisation de leur part pour procéder à des essais cliniques, sur des animaux d'abord puis sur des humains si la première phase est validée. Il y a pas mal de protocoles très précis sur les façons de faire et les règles à suivre.

L'homme observa les visages des deux jeunes se fermer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas conscience de tout cela en se lançant dans la fabrication de leur potion.

\- Si vous avez réussi à créer une potion de sommeil sans rêve dénuée de tout effet de dépendance, vous pourriez être riches en déclarant ces essais.

\- Et si on ne veut pas être riches ? demanda Théodore. J'ai de toute façon suffisamment d'argent pour vivre sur au moins trois générations, se vanta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Hermione lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire par là c'est que nous n'avons pas fait cela dans l'idée de vendre cette potion. Nous pourrions peut-être la tester sur nous-mêmes directement…

Le ton de sa voix perdit de sa contenance au fur et à mesure que le visage de Severus se fermait devant ses paroles. Il ne semblait pas apprécier que la jeune fille veuille tester une potion aux effets inconnus sur elle-même, sans aucune précaution.

\- Bien sûr miss Granger, allez-y, prenez donc le risque de finir empoisonnée, dépendante, comateuse ou folle à lier comme cela. Si vous voulez mettre fin à vos jours, il y a des façons plus rapides et certainement plus agréables.

La voix de Severus était très dure. Le souvenir de la jeune fille qu'il avait retrouvée dans son bain, morte, quelques jours plus tôt à peine, flottait à la surface de son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à le repousser. Hermione baissa les yeux au sol. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Elle avait simplement voulu trouver un moyen de dormir, sans avoir peur ni de ses cauchemars, ni de qui la trouverait à son réveil.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, soupira Hermione.

\- Vos agissements semblent pourtant montrer le contraire, gronda Severus.

Théodore ne disait rien, un peu en retrait. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé quand Hermione avait disparue. Elle le lui avait raconté quelques jours plus tôt, après une nuit difficile pour eux deux. Pour autant, la posture de la jeune fille face au professeur lui donna envie de la protéger de la dispute qui semblait sur le point d'éclater entre les deux.

\- On peut peut-être demander à Hagrid de nous prêter quelques souris pour tester la potion une semaine. Et ensuite si rien de particulier ne se passe, je la testerai moi-même comme cela Hermione n'aura pas à se mettre en danger.

\- Votre attitude chevaleresque est honorable monsieur Nott mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait donc penser que je vous laisserai prendre plus de risques que miss Granger ? Vous êtes tous les deux des élèves et je ne laisserai pas mes élèves essayer ainsi des potions aux effets inconnus.

\- Après toutes les recherches que nous avons faites, nous connaissons les effets de cette potion ! s'énerva Hermione. Tout ça est ridicule !

\- Miss Granger, votre ton.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir nous laisser prendre cette potion ? De quoi avez-vous peur ? On pourra toujours dire qu'on a fait ça dans notre coin, sans mettre personne au courant si les choses tournent mal, comme cela vous n'aurez pas à avoir peur pour votre carrière ou votre réputation.

\- Ma réputation est la dernière chose à laquelle je suis en train de penser. Pourquoi vouloir prendre autant de risque ?

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi !

Hermione croisa le regard noir de Severus. Elle avait presque l'impression de voir les flammes de sa colère briller dans ses pupilles. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour sentir la connexion se faire entre leurs esprits, sans bien savoir si c'était elle ou lui qui était en train de la créer.

C'était toutefois différent des autres fois. Elle ne se sentit pas aspirée dans son esprit. Pas plus qu'elle ne le sentit pénétrer dans le sien. C'était comme si leurs volontés propres les maintenaient dans un entre-deux où ils pouvaient communiquer sans empiéter sur l'espace personnel de l'autre.

Et leur dispute se passa alors de mots tandis qu'ils s'expliquaient dans le silence de leurs esprits. Ils avaient presque l'impression de parler bien qu'ils aient tous deux consciences de ne pas bouger les lèvres. Parfois, des souvenirs volaient entre eux. Notamment celui où Severus avait retrouvé Hermione au 12 Grimmauld Place, dans la baignoire.

Théodore assistait à tout cela de l'extérieur, indécis. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait et pourtant, il sentait la magie crépiter entre eux deux. Il voyait les émotions qui traversaient leurs visages. Il percevait presque la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

_C'est de la magie très puissante_, pensa-t-il tandis qu'il sentait ses poils se hérisser sur ses bras.

Il avait toujours su qu'Hermione était puissante. Les émotions fortes qu'elle ressentait actuellement, et toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée, avaient-elles décuplées ses pouvoirs pour parvenir à un tel résultat ? Ou bien était-ce la connexion forte qui la reliait au professeur Snape qui leur permettait tout cela ?

Les visages des deux protagonistes étaient de plus en plus durs et il pouvait deviner sans mal la dispute qui se jouait entre eux. Avaient-ils conscience de l'étalage de magie dont ils faisaient actuellement preuve ?

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une larme se former au bord des yeux d'Hermione et il prit sa décision en quelques secondes. Il s'éloigna d'eux avec discrétion, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr qu'ils l'auraient remarqué quand bien même se serait-il mis à crier. Il s'arrêta devant le chaudron qu'ils venaient de terminer et attrapa la louche disposée à côté. Il la trempa dans le chaudron et préleva une portion de liquide.

Les différents reflets qui se jouaient à la surface de la potion l'hypnotisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne en secouant la tête. Il se tourna vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougés et porta finalement la louche à sa bouche. Une seconde plus tard, il s'effondrait au sol.

Le bruit sourd de son corps entrant en collision avec le sol, cumulé au tintement de la louche qui s'échappa de ses doigts, attira finalement l'attention des deux autres.

Hermione se précipita vers le garçon et se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés. Elle releva sa tête pour la positionner sur ses genoux.

\- Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ! le gronda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Severus fut à leur côté une seconde plus tard et il lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostic sur le garçon.

\- Il semble qu'il soit simplement en train de dormir. Est-ce que vous comprenez maintenant à quel point c'était stupide et dangereux ?

\- Ça suffit Severus, l'arrêta Hermione d'un ton sec, ne voulant pas repartir dans leur dispute tant l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son ami était grande.

Severus n'insista pas, malgré la grimace qui déforma ses traits. Hermione ne releva même pas les yeux sur lui. Elle reposa délicatement la tête du garçon au sol et se releva avant de tendre sa baguette vers lui.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous pensez faire ? demanda Severus d'une voix froide.

\- Je l'emmène dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir surveiller son état cette nuit.

Severus soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a une infirmerie dans cette école ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous pose des questions. Je ne l'y emmènerai que s'il ne se réveille pas demain matin.

Severus soupira de nouveau, las. Il avait passé l'âge pour ces bêtises. Non, même à leur âge, il n'avait pas été aussi imprudent et inconscient.

\- On va l'installer dans mes appartements pour la nuit. Je serai au moins en mesure d'agir s'il fait une mauvaise réaction pendant la nuit.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas son geste Severus. Je peux m'en occuper.

\- Arrêtez miss Granger. Ma patience a des limites. Poussez-vous.

Hermione s'écarta sans un mot. Elle regarda d'un air prudent Severus emporter le corps de Théodore vers la cheminée et lui faire traverser en direction de ses appartements.

Elle ramassa la louche de potion dès qu'ils eurent disparu. Elle fut, un instant, tentée de copier le geste du brun avant de reposer la louche en soupirant. Autant la possibilité de dormir sans cauchemars cette nuit la tentait, autant elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer de nouveau avec Severus.

Elle s'approcha dans la foulée de la cheminée et suivit les deux hommes dans l'appartement de Severus. Ce dernier était en train d'allonger Théodore sur le canapé quand elle arriva.

\- Mieux vaudrait que vous passiez la nuit dans votre chambre miss Granger. Au cas où monsieur Nott se réveillerait. Mieux vaut qu'il ne vous trouve pas ici.

Hermione soupira en s'approchant.

\- Je reste.

Un regard noir de Severus la fit soupirer.

\- De toute façon, il est au courant…

\- Pardon ?

Hermione entendait la colère de l'homme revenir au grand galop.

\- A qui d'autre avez-vous raconté tout cela ?

Severus se renfermait derrière son masque impassible, signe de la fureur qui couvait au fond de lui.

\- Personne ! répondit Hermione dans la foulée, indignée qu'il imagine qu'elle ait pu dévoiler leur relation à tout va. Il a tout deviné, c'est tout.

\- Deviné ? Simplement ?

\- Oui Severus. Simplement deviné. C'est comme ça. Et au lieu de t'inquiéter pour tout ça, saches que tu peux le remercier parce que c'est lui qui m'a convaincue de revenir vers vous après… après tout ça…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précise pour qu'il comprenne ce dont elle voulait parler.

\- Théo est mon ami. Je reste là pour veiller sur lui. Point.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'ils se défiaient du regard. Résigné, Severus finit par soupirer et hocher la tête dans un mouvement raide, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation pour autant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais prendre cette potion ? demanda finalement Severus tandis que la question tournait dans son esprit depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- À ton avis ? éluda Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être revenue vers nous ?

Hermione le dévisagea une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Non Severus, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que j'ai besoin de trouver un moyen pour ne plus être autant dépendante de vous deux. Je ne veux plus avoir peur de me retrouver seule.

Severus ne répondit rien en retour, pensif.

\- Va manger dans la grande salle, tu pourras revenir après, lui indiqua Severus quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ce sera moins louche si je n'y vais pas. On pourra faire croire qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble avec Théo.

\- N'es-tu pas fatiguée de tous ces mensonges ? demanda Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ai-je un autre choix ?

\- Pourquoi fait-il ça pour toi ?

\- Parce qu'il y trouve son compte aussi, je suppose…

\- C'est un fils de mangemort Hermione !

\- Cela fait-il automatiquement de lui un mangemort ?

\- J'étais là quand il a reçu sa marque, ne joue pas sur les mots Hermione.

\- L'a-t-il fait de bonté de cœur ? L'as-tu entendu louer les idéologies mangemort ? N'es-tu pas le mieux placé pour comprendre que certains mangemorts n'étaient pas à leur place dans les rangs de Vol… dans _ses _rangs ? demanda Hermione en butant sur le nom du mage noir.

Un silence s'installa tandis que Severus ne savait que répondre. Il voulait la croire. Il voulait penser que tout cela n'était pas dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait tellement peur que quelque chose d'autre lui arrive et qu'elle ne s'en relève pas cette fois-ci. Et qu'il la perdre à tout jamais.

\- Va manger dans la grande salle toi, sinon Sirius va s'inquiéter…

L'homme acquiesça et partit sans un mot supplémentaire. Hermione s'installa en boule dans un fauteuil face au canapé et elle plaça un plaid sur elle. Elle déposa sa tête contre l'accoudoir et laissa son regard fixé sur le garçon allongé face à elle, attentive à la moindre réaction.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus la trouva près d'une heure plus tard. Elle s'était finalement assoupie et il la regarda plusieurs secondes. Elle semblait tellement innocente et insouciante ainsi. Comme si toutes les horreurs du monde n'avaient plus d'emprise sur elle. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à trembler de tout son être sous les assauts de ses cauchemars.

Il soupira et s'installa à son bureau pour corriger des copies de deuxièmes années. Comme il l'avait prévu, il entendit Hermione gémir dans son sommeil près de deux heures plus tard. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer, ce qu'il parvint à faire sans la réveiller.

Ayant compris qu'elle refuserait de quitter le chevet de son ami, il métamorphosa le fauteuil dans lequel elle était blotti en lit, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller au passage. Il retourna ensuite à ses copies, sachant d'avance qu'il ne pourrait fermer l'œil de la nuit en les laissant tous deux seuls dans son salon.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il s'arrêtait là, avec ce petit supsens concernant Théo... Et je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster la suite avant mardi prochain, j'ai un planning plutôt très chargé pour les prochains jours... Si j'arrive à trouver un créneau, j'essaierai de poster avant mais je ne vous promets rien...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent à s'arranger, le rythme s'accélère un peu (je ne passe plus deux à trois chapitres par jour xD) et ça va continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin. Et pour tous ceux à qui Sirius manque un peu, ne vous inquiétez pas, il revient, c'est jusque que je ne pouvais pas le faire revenir avant que les choses soient mises à plat entre eux ;)

Sur ce, je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine ! :D

Et pour finir, réponse aux review _guest_ :

Jenny : Théo est effectivement celui qui la comprend le mieux, en partie parce qu'il est lui-même hanté par son passé et aussi parce qu'elle lui a donné toutes les cartes pour. Contrairement à Harry, Ron ou Ginny à qui elle ne dévoile que de petits bouts de vérité dans une envie de les protéger et par peur que leurs regards sur elle changent. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	29. De la douleur mais aussi de la joie

**Chapitre 28 :**** De la douleur mais aussi de la joie**

_Il y avait de la douleur mais aussi de la joie, et c'est dans la tension entre les deux que la vie se déroulait. _

_\- Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever_

* * *

Théodore ouvrit finalement les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Severus était en train de somnoler sur sa chaise mais le mouvement du garçon le tira du brouillard dans lequel il sombrait et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être au chevet du jeune homme.

\- Monsieur Nott, comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il dans la foulée, une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Très bien. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps ! répondit le garçon en s'étirant.

Le garçon avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidé par le fait de se réveiller dans les appartements de son ténébreux professeur de potions.

Severus soupira en se relevant, entendant Hermione remuer derrière lui. La jeune fille avait été réveillée par la discussion des deux hommes et elle laissa son regard hagard glisser sur eux quelques secondes avant de se rappeler des évènements de la veille.

Elle sauta du lit dans lequel elle était allongée pour rejoindre Théodore dans le canapé.

\- Théo, tu es réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir eu des cauchemars cette nuit ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression de devoir reprendre une dose de potion tout de suite ? Est-ce que…

\- Hermione doucement ! l'interrompit Théodore. Je vais bien. Et pour la dépendance, je pense qu'il va falloir que j'en prenne plus pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

\- Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser recommencer une chose aussi stupide, le coupa Severus d'une voix froide. Je ne compte pas passer mes nuits à veiller qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Je ne compte pas non plus devoir m'occuper de vous quand les effets de dépendance se seront fait connaître.

Hermione rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, soulagée que Théodore aille bien. Elle ignora le regard noir que le professeur lui lança et serra le garçon à ses côtés dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien…, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! se moqua-t-il en retour, très doucement afin d'être sûr que le professeur soit hors de portée d'oreilles.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en s'écartant.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que vous retourniez à vos dortoirs afin de vous préparer pour la journée.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva dans la foulée avant de se rendre à la cheminée. Elle les salua avant de s'éclipser. Arrivée dans le bureau du professeur, passage obligatoire pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa chambre par cette voie, elle aperçut le chaudron de potion qu'ils avaient fini de préparer la veille. Il était toujours posé là où ils l'avaient laissé.

La tentation fut plus forte que la raison et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle plusieurs fioles entreposées au fond de la salle. Elle les remplit toutes avant de les glisser dans la poche de sa cape. Severus s'en rendrait compte. Elle le savait pertinemment. Elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à abandonner tout espoir vis-à-vis de cette potion. Il fallait qu'ils vérifient son fonctionnement.

Elle savait que c'était dangereux. Elle avait été plus qu'inquiète la veille quand Théo s'était évanoui. Et pourtant, c'était le seul moyen. Elle n'avait que ça, ou l'Occlumancie, pour faire taire ses démons. Et elle avait beau faire des tonnes d'efforts, l'Occlumancie ne suffisait pas.

Elle fila dans sa chambre avant que Severus ne soit tenté de venir tout ranger. Elle cacha les fioles afin que personne ne puisse les trouver sans son accord et elle fila prendre une longue douche. Elle fit sa tournée de préfète-en-chef en descendant dans la grande salle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, en remarquant tous les élèves déjà levés malgré l'heure peu avancée pour un samedi, qu'elle se souvint de la sortie organisée à pré-au-lard. Elle s'installa dans la grande-salle pour petit-déjeuner et fut prise d'assaut par ses amis.

\- Où étais-tu hier ? demanda Ron à peine fut-elle assise.

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec Théodore. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus, on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Ron d'un ton distrait.

\- Ron ! Tu n'es pas possible ! se moqua Ginny sous le rire gêné d'Harry.

\- Que… ?

\- On va profiter de cette sortie à Pré-au-lard pour que tu me racontes tous les détails Hermione ! renchérit Ginny sans laisser Ron parler. C'était bien ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? insista Ron.

Il fixa son regard sur Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en comprenant ce que sous-entendait Ginny. Elle baissa son regard sur son assiette quand elle croisa le regard du roux.

\- Mais tu… il… comment ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin d'un dessin Ron ? s'exaspéra Ginny.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle était gênée, tant par ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée que par le fait qu'elle leur mentait une fois de plus. Ron était tout aussi rouge qu'elle, d'indignation ou de gêne, elle n'était pas bien sûre. Peut-être était-il aussi un peu blessé qu'elle soit prétendument allée si vite, si loin, avec Nott alors qu'elle l'avait lui-même rejeté quelques mois plus tôt. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à décrypter les émotions de Ron.

Ils changèrent de sujet pour le reste du petit-déjeuner et l'ambiance se détendit jusqu'à l'heure du départ pour Pré-au-Lard. En tant que préfète-en-chef, Hermione avait été missionnée pour accompagner un groupe de première année sur le chemin, en soutien des professeurs.

Elle fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait été désignée pour suivre le groupe de Sirius et elle fit le chemin en sa compagnie, surveillant du coin de l'œil les élèves qui sortaient pour la première fois du château depuis la rentrée. Les petits étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de découvrir le village sorcier qu'ils n'auraient pas dû pouvoir visiter avant leur troisième année normalement.

Heureusement pour la brune, la petite Lestrange ne faisait pas partie des enfants de son groupe. La fillette s'était d'ailleurs faite particulièrement discrète depuis le samedi précédent et Hermione en était grandement soulagée. Elle espérait que l'enfant avait finalement compris la leçon mais elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de le vérifier par elle-même.

\- Comment tu vas Hermione ? la questionna Sirius dès qu'ils furent à peu près hors de portée d'oreille des petits de leur groupe qui gambadaient joyeusement devant eux.

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Ça va. Severus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nott.

Hermione se tendit légèrement, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Tu sais, il y a d'autres manières de fuir son esprit Hermione. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une potion soit la meilleure option qui s'offre à toi, et à lui.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? questionna Hermione, clairement intriguée.

\- Les moldus font de la méditation, voire même discutent de leur problème avec l'équivalent d'un psychomage. Moi, personnellement, je sais que lorsque j'ai du mal à dormir ou que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je me transforme en Patmol. Sous forme de chien, les émotions sont plus simples, les pensées aussi. Tout est plus simple. Ça permet de faire le vide pendant un temps.

Hermione ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire l'homme.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Quoi ? questionna Sirius sans avoir réellement suivi le flux de pensées de la jeune fille.

\- A devenir un animagus.

La surprise le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en lui parlant de tout ça. Il avait juste voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait avoir d'autres options. Et en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'arguments lui permettant de réfuter la proposition de la jeune fille.

\- On pourrait essayer… je suppose…, soupira-t-il.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. De toute manière, les chances qu'elle parvienne à un résultat étaient faibles et cela allait prendre du temps. C'était peut-être tout ce dont elle avait besoin au final. Du temps pour guérir. Et quelque chose pour occuper son esprit.

\- Est-ce que…

Hermione s'arrêta une seconde, hésitante. Sirius lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais enseigner à Théodore aussi ?

Il crut avoir rêvé tant la voix de la jeune fille était faible. Et pourtant, il sut qu'il n'en était rien en remarquant son regard fuyant. Un grondement presque animal lui échappa. Il avait compris que Nott et elle n'étaient qu'amis. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir jaloux face à la relation qu'ils semblaient partager. Une relation si simple, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir, eux.

\- Comme tu veux…, soupira-t-il pourtant.

\- Merci Sirius, souffla la jeune femme.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répondre au petit sourire que lui faisait la jeune fille. Elle avait beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui. Il le savait depuis longtemps mais ça ne semblait pas s'estomper avec le temps.

Hermione rejoignit ses amis dès qu'ils furent arrivés à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny lui avait proposé de passer la journée avec Luna et elle afin qu'elles puissent s'acheter le nécessaire pour la soirée, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des remarques désobligeantes des garçons.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle passa la journée à passer de boutique de mode à boutique de mode en compagnie des deux adolescentes. Elle finit par trouver une robe et un masque qui lui convenaient et qui tirèrent des petites exclamations de joie aux deux autres filles lorsqu'elle les essaya. Elle avait presqu'eu du mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir lorsqu'elle s'était elle-même observée dans la tenue.

Hermione fut soulagée que Ginny ne revienne pas vraiment sur la nuit qu'elle avait prétendument passée avec Théodore, mis à part quelques remarques de temps à autre. Elle mit cela sur la présence de Luna. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir davantage à la rousse.

En fin de journée, les jeunes filles avaient rejoint les garçons de leur groupe aux trois balais où ils avaient profité d'une bièraubeurre tous ensembles avant qu'Hermione ne doive de nouveau rejoindre Sirius pour raccompagner les premières années.

Elle le trouva au point de rendez-vous, un sac à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en vérifiant que tous les élèves qu'ils avaient à leur charge s'étaient bien mis en marche.

\- Le code vestimentaire pour la soirée vaut aussi pour les professeurs, lui répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

\- J'en connais un qui a dû être ravi de l'apprendre ! se moqua Hermione en vérifiant tout de même qu'aucun petit n'écoutait leur conversation.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas idée ! répondit Sirius d'un air conspirateur qui intrigua Hermione.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu as acheté ?

\- Non ! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. C'est une surprise !

Hermione n'insista pas, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle reconnaissait l'air joueur de l'homme et elle savait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien avant qu'il ne soit décidé à parler.

\- Et moi, est-ce que je peux voir ? demanda-t-il à son tour en désignant le sac d'Hermione d'un coup de menton.

\- Certainement pas ! rit Hermione.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une bonne humeur qui fit du bien à Hermione. Sortir du château lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle avait vécu entre les murs de l'édifice et elle sentit avec soulagement les ténèbres libérer un peu de leur emprise sur son esprit, au moins pour un temps.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de suivre les conseils de Théodore. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance de reprendre sa vie en main et malgré tous les doutes et les peurs qui l'habitaient encore, elle était bien décidée à tenter de la saisir.

Comme à l'allée, les mains de Sirius et Hermione se frôlèrent plus d'une fois sur le chemin du retour, tandis qu'ils flirtaient en essayant d'avoir l'air de rien. Ils se séparèrent une fois arrivés au château dans une bonne humeur partagée.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à passer demain en début d'après-midi dans mon bureau avec Monsieur Nott, miss Granger, et je vous expliquerai ce point de la leçon.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avec un grand sourire. Elle fila ensuite à sa chambre déposer son paquet.

Le soir même, elle discuta de son idée du jour avec Théodore afin de lui proposer de participer avec elle aux leçons de métamorphose animagus.

\- Eh bien dis donc, ça a des avantages de fricoter avec les professeurs. Tu dois être l'élève qui a eu le plus de leçons particulières de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! se moqua Théo.

Les deux adolescents étaient installés sur le lit d'Hermione et révisaient leurs cours en commun. La jeune fille jeta l'oreiller à proximité sur Théodore en entendant sa remarque et le garçon n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver avant de le recevoir en pleine poire.

La jeune fille partit d'un grand rire devant la tête déconfite du garçon avant de se calmer lorsque l'oreiller lui revint en pleine figure. S'en suivit une mémorable bataille d'oreiller qui se termina lorsqu'Hermione capitula, allongée au sol, à moitié écrasée par Théo qui l'attaquait à coups d'oreillers et de chatouilles.

Le garçon finit par se relever et proposa sa main pour aider la jeune fille à en faire de même, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué aussi insouciamment…, confia-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

\- J'ai souvent la même impression aussi…, confirma Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à la potion mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui…

\- Pour avoir eu l'occasion de prendre quelques fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve normale, je peux te confirmer que c'est bien grâce à la potion. Elle te permet de dormir et de chasser les cauchemars qui te hantent donc tu peux penser à autre chose.

\- C'est exactement ça… Dommage que Snape n'ait pas voulu qu'on continue les tests…

Hermione ne répondit pas, hésitante, et Théo tourna un œil interrogateur vers elle, habitué à ses réactions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… je crois que le mieux serait que je te montre…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé les fioles. Elle sentait le regard intrigué de Théodore suivre le moindre de ses gestes. Elle s'empara des fioles et se tourna vers le garçon. Elle ne manqua pas le regard surpris et excité qu'il posa sur les potions.

\- Comment ?

\- Je les ai prises en partant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Théodore la dévisagea quelques instants.

\- Ça ne va pas améliorer ta relation avec Snape ça…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. La question est de savoir ce que tu veux en faire.

\- C'est dangereux et j'en ai parfaitement conscience tu sais, pourtant… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'en reprendre une. Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la dépendance. Parce que c'est un mélange d'envie de chasser les cauchemars et d'envie de vérifier si nos théories étaient justes.

\- Si tu veux je peux t'en donner une par soir et si je vois que tu deviens dépendant, on arrête tout de suite. Je garde les autres, comme ça on prend moins de risques.

\- On peut éventuellement essayer de faire ça oui…

Hermione lui tendit une fiole.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi toute la nuit pour autant tu sais…

\- Je ne pourrai pas te laisser seul en sachant qu'il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi pendant la nuit. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Théodore hocha la tête et posa la fiole sur la table de nuit.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être aller les prévenir non ? Promis, j'attends ton retour avant de boire la potion.

Hermione capitula et enfila un long gilet avant de prendre la cheminée pour rejoindre le bureau de Severus puis son appartement. Elle le trouva attablé dans la cuisine, un verre de whisky-pur-feu à moitié vide posé devant lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ? Ou bien c'est seulement monsieur Nott ? Ou bien tu viens me chercher car il y a eu un problème ? l'attaqua Severus d'une voix lasse lorsqu'il remarqua son arrivée.

\- Non… Je venais te prévenir que j'allais passer la nuit dans ma chambre avec Théodore. Je suis désolée Severus. Je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça mais… on a besoin de savoir. On fera attention.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec elle. Parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait emmené la potion avec elle le matin-même. Et qu'il s'était senti trahi. Il avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit. Et sur _lui_ aussi. Tout ça pour qu'elle ignore complètement ses mises en garde.

Et surtout, il était fatigué. Epuisé même, de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Epuisé aussi, en pensant qu'il n'y arriverait pas plus cette nuit-là tandis qu'il s'inquièterait pour les deux jeunes.

La jeune fille n'insista pas pour une fois. Elle se savait en tort, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer sa présence. Elle fit demi-tour et se rapprocha de la cheminée quand la voix de l'homme l'arrêta.

\- Venez tous les deux ici. C'est plus sûr, soupira Severus dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça Severus.

\- Fais ce que je te dis sans discuter pour une fois, s'il-te-plait.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que de passer la nuit à me demander ce qu'il peut bien être en train de vous arriver.

Hermione repartit sur ces quelques mots et revint dix minutes plus tard en compagnie de Théodore. Le jeune homme semblait particulièrement gêné de se retrouver là. Severus l'installa sur le canapé qu'il avait métamorphosé en lit et Théodore but la potion sans une hésitation.

Hermione s'installa alors sur le fauteuil que Severus avait également transformé en lit d'un coup de baguette. Elle proposa à l'homme de la rejoindre mais la présence de Théodore l'en empêcha. Il n'était pas serein face à tout ça. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'en vouloir à Hermione mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Pas alors que ses élèves prenaient des risques irréfléchis comme cela.

Le lendemain, Théodore se réveilla de nouveau sans problème et serein. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione que les cauchemars avaient hantée toute la nuit durant.

Severus fit passer toute une batterie de tests à Théo afin de vérifier son état et les deux jeunes furent presque soulagés de pouvoir quitter les appartements du maître de potion.

Ils passèrent la matinée à travailler avec Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna à la bibliothèque. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron avait le regard fuyant et elle l'interpella au bout d'un moment entre deux étagères, à l'abri des oreilles des autres.

\- Ron, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui…, soupira le roux.

\- Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que c'est la présence de Théodore qui te dérange ?

\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout… c'est juste que… je me sens un peu seul au milieu de tous les couples dans notre groupe. Avec tout ça, j'en suis toujours au même point moi…

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire compatissant en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave, ça prend juste plus de temps pour certaines personnes que pour d'autres de trouver quelqu'un. Tu as envisagé d'inviter quelqu'un au bal du weekend prochain ?

\- Envisagé oui. Réussi non. Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'aucune fille ne me plaît. La plupart sont tellement superficielles… Et avec tout ce qu'on a vécu… Je n'arrive plus à être joyeux comme avant, tout le temps, et je me rends bien compte que je ne suis plus aussi insouciant qu'avant… mais du coup, je n'arrive pas à accrocher avec les filles que je côtoie…

\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer d'en côtoyer d'autres…, lui souffla Hermione.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me mettre à côtoyer des Serpentards pour changer de direction si c'est là où tu veux en venir. Je reconnais que Nott est sympa pour un serpent mais ils sont loin d'être tous ainsi.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi sur ce dernier point…, souffla Hermione.

Leur discussion en resta là et ils rejoignirent leurs amis, ignorant le regard inquisiteur que posa Harry sur eux deux. Hermione reprit son travail, pensive vis-à-vis de ce que venait de lui confier son ami. Il avait bien changé en effet depuis la fin de la guerre et depuis l'adolescent qu'il avait été avant. Il était plus mûr, plus enclin à mettre des mots sur ses émotions et à comprendre celles des autres. Mais elle était un peu triste pour lui qui, il est vrai, devait parfois se sentir bien seul dans leur groupe.

Le déjeuner passé, Hermione et Théodore se rendirent finalement au bureau de Sirius. Celui-ci les accueillit avec un grand sourire et Hermione fut soulagée de ne pas retrouver la réticence qu'il affichait généralement quand Théo était impliqué.

Sirius leur expliqua pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi toutes les théories existantes sur les animagus. Il leur indiqua en long en large et en travers toutes les étapes nécessaires pour parvenir à une transformation et auparavant, tout le processus nécessaire pour découvrir sa forme animagus.

Les deux jeunes finirent par être quelque peu découragés devant la charge de travail qu'ils voyaient s'amonceler devant eux. Sirius finit par les inviter à méditer un instant. C'était ainsi qu'il était parvenu à trouver sa forme animagus. Au prix de longues heures passées à sonder le plus profond de son être.

Il savait cependant que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile pour les deux jeunes. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu et vu des choses qui les hantaient et auxquelles ils n'arrivaient pas à faire face. Malgré ça, la forme animagus d'une personne était l'une des choses les plus enfouies de l'esprit. Les deux jeunes allaient devoir traverser l'ensemble des couches de ténèbres qui tapissaient leurs esprits.

Merlin seul savait s'ils allaient être assez forts pour ça. Mais Sirius supposait que ça ne pouvait de toute manière pas leur faire de mal. Peut-être cela finirait-il même par les aider. Cela l'avait aidé, lui, comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, à surmonter bien des épreuves.

Il patienta, sans faire un bruit, tandis que les deux jeunes méditaient. Il remarqua avec un pincement au cœur leurs mains qui se frôlaient, comme s'ils cherchaient du réconfort l'un auprès de l'autre. Comme s'ils cherchaient le courage d'affronter leurs démons respectifs. Il aurait aimé être là pour Hermione ainsi. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se repose sur lui plutôt que sur Nott.

Mais il avait conscience que le jeune homme lui apportait certaines choses que ni lui-même, ni Severus ne pourraient jamais lui offrir. Bien sûr ils partageaient d'autres choses mais… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et possessif.

Il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur les copies à corriger qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il valait mieux ne pas aller sur cette voie. Il ne pouvait en demander plus à Hermione que ce qu'elle était en mesure de leur fournir. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il la briserait si tel était le cas. La jeune femme avait besoin d'être entourée. Elle n'était pas faite pour être seule.

Il les laissa méditer pendant près de deux heures avant de finalement les ramener à la surface. Il attendit que leurs regards ne soient plus hagards avant de les interroger.

\- Alors ? demanda Sirius pour savoir ce que ressortaient les deux jeunes de cette première expérience.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous falloir des années ! se plaignit Théodore. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça… c'est difficile de méditer comme ça sans savoir vraiment où aller.

\- C'est votre premier essai monsieur Nott, il est normal que vous ayez des difficultés. L'idée c'est que vous devez visualiser l'entièreté de votre esprit, son fonctionnement le plus basique. Et ensuite, vous y enfoncer jusqu'au plus ancien de vos souvenirs, et au-delà encore.

\- J'ai bien compris la théorie mais en pratique, j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir été plus d'une fois sur le point de m'endormir…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à la remarque de Théo. Le garçon se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir et un air boudeur sur le visage.

\- Vas-y toi, dis-nous tout au lieu de te moquer de moi.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai pas eu de difficultés à visualiser mon esprit, j'ai déjà compris comment il fallait faire grâce aux leçons d'Occlumancie que j'ai prises.

\- Sale _miss je-sais-tout_, se moqua gentiment Théo.

\- Sois pas jaloux, lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Très bien miss Granger, jusqu'où avez-vous pu aller alors ?

\- J'ai plus de difficultés sur cette partie-là…, avoua la jeune femme. J'ai appris à barricader mes souvenirs et à les enfouir au fond de mon esprit. Mais… je ne sais pas du coup comment… je ne sais pas comment les traverser et aller au-delà… je ne sais pas bien comment expliquer ça…

\- Je m'en doutais. Du fait de ce que vous avez vécu, ça va sans doute être le plus difficile pour vous. Parce que pour traverser vos souvenirs, il ne faut pas les rejeter. Il faut vous les approprier pleinement. Les accepter pour ce qu'ils sont, les uns après les autres, jusqu'aux plus pénibles que vous ayez.

Hermione frissonna et détourna le regard. Soudainement, il lui semblait que l'entreprise était impossible. Parce qu'elle était loin d'être prête à affronter le moindre de ses souvenirs. Et encore moins à les accepter. Les enfouir était plus simple.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit finalement la différence fondamentale qui existait entre Sirius et Severus. Les deux hommes avaient vécu et vu des choses horribles. Les deux avaient des souvenirs qui devaient les hanter plus que de raison.

Et pourtant, là où Severus avait enfoui le moindre souvenir douloureux au plus profond de son être, Sirius les avait pris pour ce qu'ils étaient et les avait acceptés. Bien sûr, ils restaient douloureux et faire avec était difficile au quotidien. Mais il y parvenait. Et il parvenait à dormir parce qu'il n'avait pas peur de ses souvenirs. Contrairement à Severus. Et contrairement à elle.

La main que Sirius posa sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité de l'instant. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua que Théodore s'était éclipsé. Sirius passa une main sous son menton qu'il souleva délicatement afin qu'elle finisse par croiser son regard.

\- Ça va aller Hermione. Je suis là pour t'aider.

La jeune fille se blotti dans ses bras, ignorant toute convenance. Elle sentit les bras de l'homme se resserrer contre son corps, lui offrant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes.

\- Tu crois que je vais réussir ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je serai là pour t'aider, quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Merci Sirius…, chuchota Hermione.

L'homme resserra encore son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione finit par s'écarter.

\- Je ferai mieux d'aller rejoindre mes amis, c'est presque l'heure du repas.

\- Reviens demain soir et on essaiera de nouveau.

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Hermione passa son temps avec ses amis à discuter de tout et de rien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la gente féminine autour d'elle, cherchant à débusquer quelqu'un avec qui Ron pourrait aller au bal d'Halloween. Elle était bien obligée d'admettre que le choix était limité.

Et elle était aussi un peu gênée à l'idée d'intervenir ainsi dans la vie de son ami. Parce qu'elle l'avait elle-même rejeté quand il lui avait fait des avances. Elle craignait de raviver ces souvenirs en s'impliquant trop, même si elle cherchait juste à l'aider.

Elle fit sa ronde de préfète-en-chef dès le couvre-feu, rapidement, sans oser s'attarder dans les couloirs. Puis elle retrouva Severus dans ses appartements, en compagnie de Théodore. Le jeune homme prit de nouveau la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'ils avaient créée et Hermione reprit son poste de surveillance sur le fauteuil transformé en lit.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement jalouse tandis qu'elle allait, elle, devoir faire face à tous ses souvenirs. Peut-être serait-il plus simple de traverser l'ensemble de son esprit pour devenir animagus si elle n'avait pas ensuite à faire face à ses souvenirs la nuit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui était installé à la table du salon en train de corriger quelques copies. L'homme ne devait pas dormir beaucoup ces dernières nuits tandis qu'il veillait à la fois sur Théodore et sur elle-même, pour chasser ses cauchemars.

Hermione décida de se lever après un rapide regard vers Théodore qui dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha de Severus qui releva la tête vers elle en remarquant son déplacement.

\- Un problème ? demanda l'homme.

\- Non, rien de particulier… Je n'arrive juste pas à dormir… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais toi.

\- Je vais bien Hermione. Il est déjà tard, tu devrais vraiment essayer de te reposer.

\- Et toi, quand te reposes-tu ?

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça ne changera rien de toute façon.

\- Merci Severus pour ce que tu fais, malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec tout ça.

\- Je fais ça pour toi Hermione. Parce que je t'ai promis d'être là.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de l'homme, la caressant légèrement du pouce. Severus lui fit un petit sourire. Dans un élan compulsif, il attira la jeune femme vers lui et Hermione se retrouva assise sur ses jambes.

\- Bien sûr, je préfèrerai être là d'une autre façon auprès de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione sentit ses poils se hérisser tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son corps.

\- Severus…, le gronda-t-elle dans un murmure, sans réelle conviction.

L'homme passa sa main contre le ventre de la jeune femme, la resserrant légèrement contre lui. Il en profita pour caresser la peau nue de son ventre en jouant avec la bordure du haut d'Hermione.

Il sentit la jeune fille se contracter légèrement et arrêta sa caresse pour revenir sur un terrain plus sûr. Hermione se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir lui faire face et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne pense pas être encore prête, je suis désolée.

\- Inutile de t'excuser Hermione, on ira à ta vitesse, quand tu voudras.

Les paroles de Severus et la tendresse qui émanait de son ton soulagèrent Hermione qui se pencha alors vers lui et saisit ses lèvres en un doux baiser. L'homme ne tarda pas à y répondre tout en serrant la jeune femme contre lui, espérant lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'il était là pour elle.

Il avait parfaitement conscience du traumatisme que lui avait laissé Malfoy et il espérait, avec le temps, parvenir à lui faire oublier cette mauvaise expérience. Il espérait aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il ressentait toujours la même chose pour elle malgré tout ça.

Hermione et Severus restèrent de longues minutes à se câliner et s'embrasser ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre. L'homme avait ce besoin quasi constant de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. La jeune femme appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir et qui repoussait ponctuellement les ombres qui la hantaient. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque la brune bailla grandement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et que Severus l'envoyer se coucher avec autorité.

Hermione retourna donc se coucher dans le lit qu'elle occupait depuis deux nuits, face à Théodore. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. De son côté, Severus dû se lever plusieurs fois durant la nuit pour la rassurer et la sortir des méandres de ses mauvais rêves. Tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter durant la journée avaient repris leur place durant la nuit.

Au petit matin, Théodore fut le premier réveillé. Les gémissements qu'Hermione poussait dans son sommeil, encore en prise avec les ténèbres de son passé, le poussèrent à la rejoindre sur son lit de fortune. Un rapide regard en arrière lui apprit que le professeur était endormi à même la chaise qu'il avait dû occuper toute la nuit durant.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut en sentant d'abord le drap bouger puis le matelas s'enfoncer à ses côtés. Elle se retourna vers Théo, baguette au poing dans un réflexe dont elle pensait ne jamais réussir à se débarrasser. Elle baissa sa baguette au bout de quelques secondes, temps qu'il fallut à son cerveau pour sortir des brumes du sommeil et comprendre la situation.

\- Désolée…, marmonna la jeune fille en se rallongeant.

Théodore haussa les épaules avant de relever encore un peu le drap pour s'installer près de la jeune fille qui bailla en portant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Tu as encore fait des prouesses toute la nuit pour être autant fatiguée, se moqua-t-il en chuchotant. Ça expliquerait qu'il soit toujours endormi !

Hermione lui donna un coup sur l'épaule afin de le faire taire. Elle savait pertinemment que le professeur n'apprécierait pas les remarques du garçon s'il était réveillé. Et puis de tout façon, aucune limite n'avait été franchie la veille.

\- Aie ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me taper ainsi à tout bout de champ !

\- Quand tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi tout le temps !

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire, se retenant tout juste pour ne pas réveiller Snape. Il termina de s'installer aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Ni à lui, ni à Black… J'imagine qu'ils sont différents quand ils sont juste avec toi mais… j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive vraiment pas à les voir différemment que comme deux professeurs aigris…

\- Au moins je suis rassurée sur le fait que tu ne me les piqueras pas ! répondit Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Ça, c'est sûr et certain !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Théodore, profitant du réconfort qu'il pouvait lui amener face aux cauchemars qui l'avaient hantée toute la nuit.

\- Comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de la potion ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je crois que la meilleure réponse que je peux donner c'est que je me sens reposé, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Après, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'être dépendant de quelque chose donc… je ne peux pas vraiment estimer ça malheureusement. Mais par contre, je…

Il marqua une petite pause, cherchant les mots pour traduire les émotions qu'il ressentait. Hermione l'invita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu peur, peut-être… Peur de devoir arrêter de la prendre et de sombrer de nouveau… Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

\- La peur que vous ressentez pourrait être un premier signe de dépendance, résonna la voix rauque du professeur un peu plus loin.

L'homme s'était réveillé quelques secondes plus tôt et n'avait rien manqué de leur dernière discussion. Théodore se tendit lorsque les paroles de l'homme arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Hermione se redressa légèrement pour dévisager Severus.

\- Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être juste une réaction normale ? L'idée n'est pas de prendre cette potion _ad vitam aeternam_ non plus. Nous sommes en train de travailler sur un autre projet en parallèle pour réussir à faire face à tout ça. Peut-être que l'idée pourrait être de prendre cette potion le temps de voir si on arrive à nos fins de l'autre côté. Comme ça, je pense que c'est plus simple si on n'a pas à faire face à nos cauchemars la nuit…

Hermione parlait plus pour elle-même que pour les deux autres. Elle ne vit pas le regard inquisiteur que lui lança Severus à l'évocation des cours que leur donnait Sirius.

\- Quel projet ? demanda justement le professeur, prudent.

\- Oh euh… juste quelque chose qu'on essaye avec le professeur Black, répondit Théodore en comprenant à l'air d'Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en parler.

Elle se doutait que l'homme ne serait pas d'accord. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les animagi étaient surveillés par le ministère et les transformations très encadrées.

\- Non pas que je remette en doute les compétences du professeur Black mais au vu des conséquences du dernier projet dans lequel vous vous êtes tous les deux lancés, je pense être en droit d'en savoir plus, grogna Severus en désignant ce qu'était devenu son salon.

Théodore échangea un bref regard avec la brune à ses côtés, l'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre.

\- On en reparlera plus tard. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se dépêche si on ne veut pas être en retard au petit déjeuner et en cours. Les gens vont finir par se poser des questions sinon, éluda Hermione pour toute réponse.

Elle n'attendit pas de réaction de la part des deux autres avant de repousser le drap pour se lever et Théodore suivit rapidement le mouvement, peu désireux de se retrouver seul avec le professeur. Ce dernier prit sur lui pour ne pas insister alors que la fatigue pesait sur son corps et il ausculta simplement rapidement le Serpentard avant de laisser les deux jeunes quitter les lieux.

Les jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent tandis qu'une certaine routine s'était rapidement installée. Hermione passait ses journées en cours, profitant de chaque moment disponible pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Moins elle se retrouvait seule, moins elle pensait à ce qu'il lui était arrivé et plus elle pouvait prétendre qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, ce qui l'arrangeait réellement. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se morfondre dans son passé douloureux.

Ron finit par trouver une cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween tandis que Daphné Greengrass avait pris les devants pour le lui proposer, surprenant tout le monde, et en premier lieu le rouquin. La jeune fille avait déjà travaillé quelques fois avec leur groupe et Théo à la bibliothèque mais ne s'était que peu intégrée jusqu'alors. Ron s'était plus que méfié de cette demande de leur camarade Serpentard avant que Théo ne le rassure sur le fait que Daphné était sincère et que, l'ayant côtoyée pendant 7 ans, elle pouvait avoir de bons côtés.

N'ayant de toute manière pas d'autres options et n'ayant pas envie de passer la soirée seul, entouré de ses couples d'amis, Ron avait fini par accepter, récoltant par la même un baiser sur la joue de la blonde Serpentard. Ron en avait gardé un sourire aux lèvres pendant toute la soirée qui avait suivie, reléguant à l'arrière-plan tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir.

Le soir, Hermione retrouvait Sirius, en compagnie de Théodore. Les deux jeunes passaient des heures entières à méditer et à essayer de pénétrer le plus profondément possible dans leur esprit. Au bout d'une semaine, Théo avait fini par commencer à mieux visualiser la pratique derrière la théorie que leur avait fournie Sirius et ses résultats semblaient plus que prometteurs. Hermione quant à elle, restait bloquée sur la chape de souvenirs douloureux qui tapissaient le fond de son esprit, n'arrivant pas à passer au travers, n'osant même pas s'en approcher, à vrai dire.

Sirius lui conseilla d'en discuter avec Severus afin qu'il l'aide à comprendre comment déverrouiller toutes les protections qu'elle avait pourtant mis des jours à construire. C'était malheureusement un mal nécessaire si elle souhaitait un jour parvenir à découvrir sa forme animagus, première étape d'une longue liste avant d'envisager une transformation physique.

La jeune fille s'était cependant montrée réticente, sachant pertinemment que Severus n'accueillerait pas d'un si bon œil les expérimentations qu'ils faisaient. C'était tout aussi dangereux que leurs expériences avec la potion en ce que tout pouvait tourner mal d'un instant à l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, même avec l'accompagnement de Sirius. Heureusement, sans bien savoir par quel miracle, Hermione avait réussi à éviter le sujet avec lui toute la semaine durant.

Severus s'était montré particulièrement prudent vis-à-vis des essais qu'ils réalisaient avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve, du fait des remarques qu'avaient faites Théodore. Il avait ainsi redoublé de vigilance dans les différents tests et diagnostics qu'il lui faisait passer pour vérifier son état physique et psychique.

Ils continuèrent cependant les essais toute la semaine. Théodore et Hermione rejoignaient les appartements de Severus dès le couvre-feu passé, après que la jeune fille ait fait sa ronde. Quelques minutes après, Théodore s'endormait paisiblement et Hermione passait un peu de temps avec Severus avant de se coucher à son tour.

Deux fois dans la semaine, Sirius vint se joindre à eux lorsque Théo était endormi. Ils passèrent la première soirée à discuter, ayant presque l'impression d'être de retour dans la maison. Ils n'allèrent cependant jamais plus loin que quelques baisers. Hermione n'arrivait pas à dépasser la barrière qu'avait créée son expérience avec Malfoy, encore plus quand elle croisait le regard gris de Sirius. Elle s'inquiétait quelque peu que les deux hommes finissent un jour par s'impatienter mais pour le moment, ils respectaient ses besoins et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Rapidement, le bal d'Halloween se profila et une certaine effervescence s'installa dans l'atmosphère du château. Tous les élèves étaient impatients de participer.

Hermione passa une bonne partie de sa journée du samedi en compagnie de Ginny, Luna et Daphné. La Serpentard était quelque peu seule dans sa maison depuis la rentrée. Hermione avait su par Théo que la blonde passait auparavant une grande majorité de son temps avec Blaise qui était son meilleur ami.

Sa mort avait été un coup dur pour elle et elle s'était rapprochée de Théo pour partager son deuil. Elle manquait cependant terriblement d'une présence amicale féminine, ne s'entendant pas spécialement avec les membres du gang de Pansy qui partageaient son dortoir et qu'elle trouvait trop superficielles.

C'est ainsi que Théo l'avait emmenée quelques fois avec lui pour se joindre à leur groupe de travail à la bibliothèque. C'est Luna qui avait ensuite proposé à la blonde de se préparer pour le bal avec elles et la Serpentard avait accepté immédiatement.

Les quatre jeunes filles avaient décidées de s'installer dans la chambre d'Hermione pour se faire belles, profitant ainsi d'un peu plus d'intimité et d'un terrain neutre pour le mélange de maisons qu'elles instauraient.

Elles s'apprêtèrent dans la bonne humeur, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout des garçons. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Ginny lui demanda comment cela se passait avec Théodore. Elle croisa le regard de Daphné et comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait avoir une longue conversation avec cette dernière.

Ayant été la meilleure amie de Blaise, il n'était pas étonnant que la jeune fille ait été au courant de ses préférences sexuelles et de sa relation avec Théodore. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce que Théo avait raconté à Daphné pour justifier leur relation.

Comme pour corroborer ses pensées, Daphné se proposa pour aider Hermione à se coiffer pendant que Ginny faisait de même avec Luna. Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la salle de bain, l'unique autre miroir de la chambre étant occupé par les deux sixièmes années. Hermione n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Daphné ne se décide à parler.

\- Vous faites un drôle de couple avec Théodore, commença la blonde.

Hermione ne répondit rien, incertaine de la réaction qu'attendait d'elle la Serpentard. Celle-ci continua quelques secondes après, tout en tressant les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

\- Est-ce que tu sais avec qui sortait Théodore avant toi ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

La blonde parut un brin surprise de sa réponse. Il fallait avouer que Théo n'était pas un grand bavard sur ce sujet-là. Il pouvait sembler plus qu'étonnant qu'il en ait parlé à Hermione, et encore plus que la jeune fille et lui se soient tout de même mis en couple après ça.

\- Tu sais, je le considère comme un très bon ami. Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne comprends pas toujours ses choix. Alors je peux juste te demander de faire attention à lui et de ne pas te jouer de lui, parce que contre toute attente, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il tient à toi…

\- Je peux te faire les mêmes mises en garde à propos de Ron…, répondit Hermione, prudente.

Daphné explosa d'un rire cristallin. Son rire communicatif tira un sourire à Hermione qui se détendit instantanément.

\- On va pouvoir passer un pacte, je fais attention à Ron et tu fais attention à Théo.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Daphné, qui s'était interrompue, reprit en main les cheveux d'Hermione pour continuer sa coiffure.

\- J'espère qu'on finira par devenir amie, tu as l'air intéressante, ou en tout cas, tu es très intrigante, je comprends pourquoi Théo s'est attaché à toi.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment. Ginny et Luna les rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, toutes deux coiffées.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très efficaces dites donc ! se moqua Ginny en réalisant que la coiffure d'Hermione était loin d'être finie et que celle de Daphné n'était même pas encore commencée.

Les rôles furent donc réorganisés afin que Ginny finisse la coiffure d'Hermione pendant que Luna s'occupait de celle de Daphné. Elles se maquillèrent ensuite et Hermione prit les choses en main pour leur apprendre quelques sorts de maquillage qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle cherchait à masquer les signes de fatigue sur son visage en début d'année. Elle fut soulagée que personne ne lui pose de question devant ses connaissances plus approfondies que l'usage quotidien qu'elle en faisait.

Vint ensuite le moment d'enfiler les robes et finalement, les quatre jeunes filles furent prêtes une bonne heure avant l'heure du bal. Elles s'étaient préparées bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'avaient d'abord pensé.

Hermione décida d'appeler Jory, un elfe du château qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois dans les appartements de Severus lorsqu'elle y était restée manger. Elle savait ainsi que l'elfe n'était pas très regardant sur les protocoles. Elle savait aussi que c'était lui qui fournissait les professeurs en alcool en tous genres.

Le petit elfe apparut quelques secondes plus tard et, bien qu'hésitant face aux demandes d'Hermione, il finit néanmoins par accepter relativement rapidement. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de gâteaux apéritifs ainsi que de quatre verres et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Ginny, Luna et Daphné s'extasièrent devant la bouteille, heureuses de pouvoir s'amuser un peu en attendant le début de la soirée.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu ? suggéra Luna avec un petit sourire espiègle au bout des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi pas un « _action ou vérité_ » ? proposa Ginny en attrapant le verre que venait de lui servir Hermione.

\- J'ai mieux ! Faisons un « _je n'ai jamais_ », renchérit Daphné.

Les trois autres filles acquiescèrent et Daphné prit le premier tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais… embrassé une autre fille.

Hermione et Ginny haussèrent les épaules, n'ayant pas non plus une telle expérience à leur actif. Les regards se tournèrent vers Luna qui porta son verre à la bouche avant d'en boire une gorgée. Les trois autres filles rirent légèrement.

\- Beaucoup de paris se terminent comme ça chez Serdaigle, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les Serdaigle savaient s'amuser, se moqua Daphné.

\- Et pourtant, je suis la seule à avoir bu, répondit Luna du tac au tac. A mon tour donc… je n'ai jamais fait de plans à trois.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Elle ignora le regard amusé de Ginny qui pensait à l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté sur l'Australie. Elle ne put cependant éviter les questions des deux autres jeunes filles.

\- C'était en Australie, de l'histoire ancienne, rien de sérieux, éluda-t-elle plus ou moins habilement.

Elle ne manqua pas le regard prudent et prolongé que Daphné posa tout de même sur elle. Il était clair que la blonde cherchait à la cerner, inquiète pour son ami.

\- A moi maintenant, je n'ai jamais… euh… je n'ai jamais lu de livre érotique, enchaîna-t-elle rapidement.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas repenser au livre sur lequel elle était tombée dans la bibliothèque du 12 Grimmauld Place avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Elle essaya également de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius du fait de ce livre. Après tout, elle ne l'avait réellement pas lu, ce livre, au final. Tout ça lui paraissait si lointain à présent…

Elle reporta son attention sur ses amies quand Ginny et Daphné burent toutes deux une gorgée de leur verre. Les rires se faisaient déjà plus marqués à mesure que l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

\- A moi ! s'exclama Ginny. Je n'ai jamais fait de striptease devant un ou des garçons.

Hermione et Luna levèrent leur verre sous les rires des deux autres.

\- J'adore ce jeu ! s'exclama Daphné en rigolant. A ton tour Luna.

\- Mh… Je ne _l_'ai jamais fait.

Hermione, Ginny et Daphné burent une gorgée avant de questionner la Serdaigle.

\- On préfère attendre un peu avec Neville. Pour ne pas attirer les joncheruines, répondit la blonde comme si c'était une évidence que tout le monde connaissait.

Les trois autres eurent un sourire compréhensif et amusé. Elles burent toutes une gorgée en hommage aux joncheruines en riant, sous l'initiative de Ginny.

\- Bon les filles, il va falloir se dépêcher de finir ces verres sinon nos hommes vont nous attendre…

L'heure du bal était arrivée. Et Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine depuis longtemps, grâce au moment qu'elles venaient de partager. L'avenir commençait à lui sembler un peu moins sombre.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, on s'éloigne enfin un peu des passages sombres de cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Je ne m'éternise pas car j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui mais juste pour info, je pense poster la suite vendredi !

Bonne journée à vous ! :)

Et pour finir, petite réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Je suis contente que tu apprécie Théodore et j'espère que les réactions de Severus et Hermione à son réveil t'auront plu, même s'ils ne crient pas trop ^^ C'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile pour Hermione avec Sirius à cause de la couleur de ses yeux, mais elle réussit peu à peu à faire la distinction. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également, un grand merci pour ta review :D


	30. Le bal de Cendrillon

**Chapitre 29 :**** Le bal de Cendrillon**

_C'est comme être prête pour le bal de Cendrillon. Une fois que vous avez perdu, vous vous réveillez et vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas Cendrillon._

_\- Judy Davis_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Daphné finissaient d'attacher leurs masques avant de se décider à rejoindre la grande salle et leurs cavaliers. Les garçons étaient regroupés dans le hall en les attendant. Ils fixèrent leurs regards sur les jeunes filles qui descendaient les escaliers, subjugués par leur beauté.

Luna était vêtue d'un robe courte bleue nuit sur laquelle des centaines de paillettes semblaient représenter les étoiles de la galaxie. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon travaillé et possédait un masque argenté. Elle avait associé le tout d'une paire de boucles d'oreilles représentant des radis bleutés, petite touche de rappel du look légèrement excentrique qu'elle avait au quotidien.

Daphné quant à elle avait une longue robe de sorcière mauve associée à un masque de la même couleur. Ses longs cheveux blonds, qu'elle avait bouclé pour l'occasion, retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, créant un contraste saisissant avec le mauve de sa tenue.

Ginny avait penché pour une robe longue turquoise sans manches et légèrement bouffante. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une grosse tresse qui pendait dans son dos. Un masque et une ceinture large, blancs, complétaient le tout.

Hermione, finalement, était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge fendue sur le côté. La robe disposait d'un haut légèrement décolleté et de petites manches qui encadraient ses bras en laissant ses épaules libres. Elle y avait associé une paire de talons noirs et un masque noir. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en un lâche chignon tressé.

Les quatre jeunes filles retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers en bas des marches, récoltant nombres compliments au passage.

\- Tu es magnifique Hermione. J'en connais qui vont aimer la vue, lui glissa discrètement Théodore à l'oreille.

Hermione lui fit un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire pour toute réponse. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses deux hommes en choisissant sa tenue aurait été mentir.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent quelques minutes plus tard et tous les élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce, émerveillés par les décorations mises en place par les professeurs. Des citrouilles ornaient les quatre coins de la pièce, accompagnées de petits monstres, bestioles et fantômes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient de toutes parts. Le plafond de la salle était remplacé par un ciel orageux dans lequel brillaient des centaines de bougies, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Les quatre grandes tables réservées aux élèves avaient été remplacées par de plus petites tables rondes, invitant au mélange entre les différentes maisons. Celle des professeurs avait laissé place à une estrade sur laquelle plusieurs instruments avaient été disposés, tandis qu'un groupe était prévu par la suite.

Le groupe d'amis prit place sur l'une des tables rondes disposant d'une dizaine de places assises. Hermione prit place entre Théodore et Harry et laissa son regard parcourir la pièce. Elle trouva sans mal la table que se partageaient les professeurs un peu plus loin. Ils n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés mais elle reconnut sans difficulté Sirius déjà installé.

L'homme avait ses yeux fixés sur elle et il lui fit un petit sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de difficultés à reconnaître la jeune femme. Hermione détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur la discussion de ses amis.

Rapidement, des plats apparurent sur les tables tandis que les élèves les plus jeunes poussaient des petits cris d'excitation, émerveillés. L'ensemble du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le verre d'alcool que les jeunes filles avaient partagé avant le début de la soirée avait délié leurs langues et elles discutaient quasiment sans discontinuer, au plus grand dam des garçons qui ignoraient la raison de cet enthousiasme.

Hermione réussit à croiser quelques fois les regards de ses deux hommes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux lueurs de désir qui se reflétaient dans leurs yeux. Elle était ravie de l'effet qu'elle semblait leur faire grâce à la tenue qu'elle s'était choisie. Elle avait grandement apprécié leurs regards similaires au début lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison et à présent, elle les appréciait toujours autant. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de voir que rien n'avait changé au final. Elle en avait eu terriblement peur.

Un rapide discours de la directrice plus tard, rappelant à tous qu'ils étaient là pour célébrer leur victoire et honorer leurs morts, les plats disparurent pour laisser place au groupe de musique. McGonagall prévint tous les élèves des différents couvre-feux mis en place selon les années et les élèves se levèrent en grande majorité pour aller danser.

Théodore s'excusa auprès d'Hermione, lui indiquant qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et l'invitant à aller sur la piste de danse. Il la rejoindrait après. La jeune fille s'exécuta et alla danser avec ses amis, profitant de cet instant de joie qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main l'agripper à la taille et l'entraîner un peu en retrait de la pièce. Elle se laissa toutefois faire en reconnaissant la veste de costume que portait Théodore. Elle pivota lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Parce que là où elle s'était attendue à trouver Théodore, se tenait Sirius, dans une tenue semblable en tout point à celle qu'avait porté son ami juste avant. Il avait même jeté un sort à ses cheveux pour les raccourcir et ainsi parfaire la supercherie.

\- Sirius ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- C'est une idée de Nott, lui répondit l'homme avec une petite grimace. Pour nous permettre de passer la soirée ensemble, sans avoir à nous cacher pour une fois.

Hermione laissa son regard parcourir la pièce et dû reconnaître que l'idée était excellente. Personne ne leur prêtait attention ainsi. Elle décrocha un grand sourire à Sirius.

\- Tu vas être obligé d'avouer qu'il a des bons côtés, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- J'avouerai tout ce que tu veux pour avoir la chance de te voir ainsi vêtue. Tu es magnifique Hermione, lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille pour toute réponse.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et ils dansèrent ainsi serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La musique ne se prêtait pas du tout à un slow mais Hermione l'entendait à peine de toute façon, concentrée sur les battements de cœur de son homme.

\- C'était déjà parti pour, mais je crois bien que c'est l'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passé dans ma vie, chuchota-t-elle à Sirius.

L'homme la serra un peu plus contre lui et ils profitèrent simplement de ce moment, heureux d'être ensemble. Hermione pensait vraiment les paroles qu'elle avait dites à l'homme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les ombres qui ne la quittaient jamais semblaient s'être suffisamment écartées pour laisser percer une lumière qu'elle avait cru éteinte à tout jamais.

Pouvoir passer ce moment avec Sirius, et elle se doutait que Severus suivrait, c'était le plus beau cadeau que Théodore aurait pu lui faire. Elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'il se soit assis à ses côtés un jour en cours de potion. C'était vraiment une personne en or et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle pourrait un jour le remercier.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus une relation et une vie normales. Et ce soir, même si c'était par le biais d'une petite tromperie, elle en avait enfin l'impression et ça lui fit un bien fou. Non pas que la normalité était forcément l'idéal qu'elle recherchait à atteindre mais les soucis semblaient s'éloigner et ça, c'était vraiment apaisant.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et se perdit quelques secondes dans l'orage de ses yeux. Depuis une semaine, elle avait eu peur de plonger dans ses yeux. Elle avait eu peur de toujours n'y voir que le reflet de ceux de Malfoy. Mais ce soir-là, elle ne voyait que Sirius. Son regard resplendissait de tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard et c'était tellement opposé à la lueur malsaine qu'elle avait captée dans celui de Draco qu'elle ne pouvait que se demander comment son esprit avait pu faire le rapprochement entre les deux.

Ils étaient de la même couleur, c'était vrai, mais ils étaient les deux extrêmes de cette couleur. L'amour et la haine. La tendresse et la violence. La bonté et la folie. Le bien et le mal.

Hermione se releva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius avec une tendresse infinie. Elle était heureuse d'enfin parvenir à faire la part des choses. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se laisser aller avec Sirius sans avoir peur de croiser son regard. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver pleinement.

Pour la première fois dans leur relation, ils n'avaient pas à se cacher et si ce n'était que pour le temps d'une danse, c'était tout de même magique. Le couple avait de toute façon l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu entre eux et qu'une bulle les avait isolés du reste du monde.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, les exclamations et applaudissements des élèves les firent finalement revenir à la réalité de l'instant et, après un dernier baiser, Sirius s'éclipsa pour rendre sa place à Théodore. Hermione le regarda partir avec une étrange mélancolie : un mélange de joie pour avoir pu partager ce moment avec lui et de tristesse que ce soit déjà fini.

Théodore réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravi de l'émerveillement qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'était décidé très rapidement après l'annonce de McGonagall et il en avait d'abord parlé au professeur Black, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il devait bien ça à Hermione, parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse.

Et il devait aussi ça aux professeurs Snape et Black, pour leur aide. Alors, avec l'aide du professeur Black, il avait fait passer son idée à l'autre homme. Et ils avaient accepté malgré leurs réticences premières, pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Parce qu'ils savaient tous, qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait besoin d'être entourée. Et que même si c'était dans une autre mesure pour Théodore, par rapport aux deux autres hommes, ils étaient tous les trois profondément attachés à Hermione.

C'était le genre de personne dont on ne voulait plus jamais se débarrasser une fois qu'on l'avait laissée entrer dans sa vie. Elle était forte, indépendante et en même temps fragile, intelligente parfois irréfléchie et folle, drôle, pleine de vie. Elle rendait tout plus intense. Quand on était à côté d'elle, on n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans son ombre. Non, bien au contraire, c'était comme si toute la lumière qu'elle répandait s'attachait à tous ceux qu'elle côtoyait, comme si la personne la plus insignifiante devenait le centre du monde.

Elle était pleine de contradictions. Elle était pleine de qualités et de défauts. Mais elle était entière et jusque-là, Théodore n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. Il s'était intéressé à elle un peu par hasard au départ, en désespoir de cause. Il avait laissé entrer la tornade Hermione entrer dans sa vie et il espérait qu'elle y resterait encore longtemps.

Théodore finit par s'éclipser de nouveau, après quelques danses et fut remplacé par Severus. Il avait été le plus difficile à convaincre. Mais l'homme avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix au moment où ses yeux étaient tombés sur Hermione, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la grande salle. Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où, même avec son masque.

Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt en la découvrant tant elle semblait différente dans sa tenue. Elle semblait plus adulte et une vague de fierté l'avait envahi en pensant qu'une si belle jeune femme était éprise de lui. Il avait encore parfois du mal à le réaliser.

Dès que ce fut son tour, il sortit de la grande salle pour échanger sa tenue contre celle identique en tout point à celle de Théodore Nott. Il avait lui aussi dû jeter un sortilège sur ses cheveux afin qu'ils ressemblent à ceux de Nott mais ça en valait la peine. Il rentra dans la foulée dans la grande salle et s'approcha d'Hermione.

Severus sentit la brune tressaillir lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa hanche mais c'est une Hermione tout sourire qui se toura vers lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue aussi épanouie. Son sourire lui réchauffait sincèrement le cœur. Il l'entraîna près d'un mur dans un coin de la salle délaissé par les élèves.

\- Comment me trouves-tu Severus ? questionna Hermione en tournant sur elle-même, faisant apparaître un bout de sa jambe à travers la fente de sa robe.

L'homme n'avait pas de mots pour répondre. Aucun ne semblait assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il pensait. Son regard empli de désir parla pour lui tandis qu'Hermione plongea ses yeux dans son regard noir d'encre.

Severus tressaillit en sentant la connexion se faire entre leurs esprits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sentait la jeune fille envahir son esprit ainsi, pas complètement, juste assez pour partager ses pensées. Il n'était pas bien sûr qu'Hermione se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était suffisamment diffus pour que quiconque ne s'y connaîtrait pas en Legilimancie ne le détecte pas. C'était diffus et pourtant puissant.

Toute la joie et l'excitation que ressentait actuellement la jeune fille envahirent l'esprit de l'homme et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre en projetant les mêmes sentiments.

Ils conservèrent ce contact oculaire durant toute leur danse. Severus pouvait sentir les vagues de magies qui accompagnaient chaque vague d'émotions qu'Hermione lui transmettait.

La pensée qu'il devrait peut-être s'en inquiéter le traversa un instant mais s'évapora très vite devant la dose de bons sentiments que lui envoyait la jeune femme. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour s'inquiéter. Severus préférait profiter de leur danse et du moment.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu souffler et simplement profiter de l'instant sans qu'une ombre ne plane au-dessus d'eux. A vrai dire, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'ils pouvaient être aussi insouciants depuis le début de leur relation. Et c'était sans doute un côté qui, même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte, leur avait manqué.

Leur relation s'était construite dans la douleur et la peur. Elle avait toujours évolué dans les ténèbres. Ça l'avait rendue puissante, c'était certain, mais les ténèbres ne résistaient jamais face à la lumière. Et ils avaient besoin de cette lumière s'ils voulaient que leur relation puisse survivre sur des bases saines et leur permettre d'en tirer quelque chose de sain qui leur permettrait d'oublier leurs démons passés ou au moins d'en faire abstraction.

Bien trop vite, la musique s'arrêta et Severus se sépara de la jeune femme sur un baiser. Il savait qu'il allait la retrouver le soir même et la consolation lui permit de s'éloigner loin d'elle sans regret. Il proposa à Sirius de passer dans ses appartements dès qu'il le croisa. L'homme ne mît qu'un instant à accepter.

Lorsque Théodore revint pour la dernière fois auprès d'Hermione, il fut accueilli par une foule de remerciements de la jeune fille. A la fin de la soirée, Hermione était aux anges.

N'oubliant pas pour autant les essais qu'ils faisaient avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve, Hermione et Théodore finirent par rejoindre les appartements de Severus pour la nuit, évitant du mieux qu'ils purent les différents professeurs qui patrouillaient dans le château, n'étant pas repassés par la chambre d'Hermione avant.

Hermione s'installa dans la cuisine avec Severus dès que Théo fut endormi. Elle avait quitté son masque mais portait toujours sa robe rouge qui mettait en valeur chaque courbe de son corps. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme qui ne la quittait pas tandis qu'il était bien incapable de détacher les yeux de sa silhouette.

Severus sortit trois verres et une bouteille de Whisky, faisant automatiquement naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Elle avait compris le message sans avoir besoin du moindre mot : Sirius allait les rejoindre.

Il ne fallut attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes pour que ce soit le cas. Hermione et Severus avaient commencé à boire ensemble et discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien. Parfois, les mots s'effaçaient entre eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte et ils discutaient entre eux par leurs regards, à la limite de la Legilimancie.

Sirius trinqua avec eux en s'installant autour de la table. Il ne parvenait pas non plus à quitter Hermione des yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Hermione, souffla Sirius avant de finir le fond de son verre cul-sec.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Leurs regards emplis de tendresse et de désir finissaient d'éloigner les miettes de ténèbres qui stagnaient dans son esprit.

Elle se sentait sereine, apaisée. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec eux et autant le désir qui avait brillé dans les yeux de Malfoy avait été malsain, autant celui qui se reflétait dans les yeux de ses deux hommes était symbole d'amour et de plaisir. C'était complètement différent et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à en avoir peur. Ils étaient là pour elle.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi très beaux et élégants, les complimenta-t-elle à son tour.

Elle remarqua qu'ils détournèrent tous le regard, gênés, tandis qu'ils n'avaient pas ou plus l'habitude d'être complimentés sur leurs physiques.

Leurs yeux revinrent cependant rapidement se poser sur Hermione, comme s'ils étaient incapables de détacher leurs regards d'elle trop longtemps, subjugués par sa beauté et le désir qu'elle éveillait en eux.

Hermione ne put que noter la similitude entre cet instant et celui où ils avaient couché ensembles pour la première fois, dans une autre cuisine. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors, juste avant que tout ne commence entre eux. Ça avait été un mélange d'appréhension et d'envie de se libérer de tout ce qui semblait l'entraver, l'empêchant de vivre pleinement.

Après tous les mois passés depuis, elle avait l'impression d'être en quelque sorte revenue à la case départ. Et si certains auraient pu prendre ça pour une perte de temps et une défaite, pour elle, ça n'en était pas une. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'elle commençait à surmonter les événements récents et qu'elle se pensait capable d'avancer malgré ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir.

Elle allait avoir besoin de temps, c'était sûr, et elle se sentait encore terriblement mal mais la voie qui s'ouvrait devant elle ne lui semblait plus aussi sombre et impraticable qu'elle l'avait longtemps pensé. Et surtout, elle était prête à accepter l'aide de ses deux hommes pour avancer, même si elle se doutait que les choses seraient difficiles, même si elle n'était plus la petite fille optimiste qu'elle avait un jour été.

Alors quand les regards emplis de désir laissèrent place à des baisers, elle y répondit de bonne volonté. Et quand les baisers laissèrent place à des caresses, elle s'y offrit sans reculer. Tout juste eut-elle un instant de doute lorsque les caresses s'approfondirent mais ses deux hommes surent la rassurer en moins de deux secondes et, l'alcool aidant également, elle décida de se laisser aller et d'envoyer balader toutes les peurs qui pouvaient persister.

Ils n'étaient pas Malfoy. Ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal, c'était même tout le contraire. Ils étaient là pour elle, simplement pour lui faire plaisir et lui montrer tout l'attachement qu'ils ressentaient envers elle. Ils ne voulaient que lui prouver que rien n'avait changé malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et ils y parvenaient parfaitement bien.

Sous leurs regards, sous leurs baisers, sous leurs caresses, Hermione se sentit à sa place, protégée, aimée. Alors qu'ils prenaient possession d'elle, aucune douleur ne s'intercala dans l'étreinte. Alors qu'ils la menaient à l'extase, aucune honte ne recouvrit l'esprit d'Hermione. Alors qu'eux-mêmes se laissaient aller, aucun dégoût ne fracassa le moment.

Ils éloignèrent la peur et la violence pour ne laisser que bien-être et apaisement. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le 12 Grimmauld Place et ils réalisaient brusquement à quel point tout ceci leur avait terriblement manqué. A quel point ils en avaient tous trois besoin.

Ils finirent tous trois rassérénés et fatigués, mais pour une fois, c'était une bonne fatigue. Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et Hermione fit venir à elle un tee-shirt de Severus d'un geste de baguette sous son regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. D'un sort, l'homme fit retourner dans le salon la potion de contraception, dont ils avaient cette fois prit le temps de vérifier la date de concoction avant utilisation, et il leur servit de nouveau à boire. Le trio resta là quelques minutes, les uns près des autres, leurs jambes emmêlés sous la table, profitant simplement de l'instant.

Sirius finit par repartir dans ses appartements et Hermione reprit sa place près de Théo. Ils se séparaient tous à contre-cœur mais ils avaient conscience que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs passées.

\- Va dormir dans ton lit Severus, je t'appellerai au moindre souci.

L'homme hésita longuement. Il ne restait pas là simplement pour Nott mais surtout pour veiller sur le sommeil d'Hermione, tel qu'il le lui avait promis. Il accepta néanmoins devant le regard insistant de la jeune femme. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil de toute façon.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, la fatigue et la bonne humeur de la brune eurent raison de ses cauchemars et elle put pleinement profiter d'une courte mais reposante nuit de sommeil paisible.

Aussi, lorsque Théodore se réveilla, il trouva une Hermione endormie face à lui, tout juste vêtue d'un tee-shirt. Le bout de fesse dépassant du drap le fit sourire en pensant que la soirée de la jeune femme semblait s'être bien terminée.

Un regard alentour lui fit remarquer l'absence du professeur et il se glissa dans le lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci se réveilla vaguement et tourna un regard hagard vers le garçon. Elle n'avait dormi qu'une poignée d'heures.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, souffla-t-elle à l'encontre de Théodore en tirant un peu sur les draps pour se couvrir plus convenablement.

\- C'est ça de faire des folies jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! se moqua Théo.

Hermione leva mollement son bras pour le taper mais le garçon esquiva en riant doucement. La jeune fille sourit, heureuse de pouvoir compter sur cet ami qui ne la jugeait jamais.

\- Allez rendors-toi Hermione, tu as une tête à faire peur ! Je retourne à mon dortoir moi.

Hermione acquiesça vaguement, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil. Théodore s'en alla en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Va _le_ rejoindre dans son lit, lui souffla-t-il en partant, ne souhaitant pas laisser la jeune fille seule.

Hermione hocha la tête face à l'idée et, dès le départ de son ami, elle se leva pour suivre son conseil. Elle se glissa doucement sous les draps, au côté de Severus, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Toutes les précautions furent cependant vaines et l'homme se tourna immédiatement vers la jeune fille, le regard toutefois légèrement perdu.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, lui répondit Hermione à voix basse. Théodore s'est réveillé et il est parti. Je voulais finir ma nuit avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas fait les tests…, gronda Severus.

\- Tu les feras ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Hermione…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que tu te colles contre moi à moitié nue ?

Hermione l'embrassa dans le cou et rigola pour toute réponse. Elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant et l'homme la serra de toute façon contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles brunes. Cinq minutes et un long baiser plus tard, ils avaient tous deux retrouvé le monde des songes avec quiétude.

Lorsque Théodore arriva dans la grande salle le midi, il repéra Daphné en bout de table et s'installa face à elle avec un sourire. La jeune fille le salua et ils discutèrent tranquillement de la soirée de la veille. Théodore se servit dès que les plats apparurent sur la table, ayant une faim de loup.

\- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? le questionna Daphné.

Un rapide regard en direction de la table de Gryffondor lui confirma que la jeune fille était absente. Il se doutait qu'elle devait encore être dans les appartements du professeur Snape. L'homme était également aux abonnés absents d'ailleurs.

\- Non, une vraie marmotte ! rigola Théo. Mais j'avais trop faim pour attendre que madame daigne se lever.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu moins l'épuiser la nuit dans ce cas, se moqua la blonde en retour.

Théo la regarda en mimant un air hautain qui fit sourire son amie. La blonde était heureuse de voir Théodore aller mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui suite à la mort de Blaise. Ça avait été une rude épreuve, surtout à cause de l'injustice de cette mort.

Le jeune Zabini était quelqu'un de profondément gentil, quand on savait le prendre tout du moins. En vérité, il avait un caractère bien trempé mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Et c'était peut-être pour cela que Théodore était tombé sous le charme d'Hermione également. La brune avait un caractère au moins aussi affirmé que Blaise.

Et même si Daphné ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le couple avait pu se former entre Théo et Hermione, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que cela semblait faire un bien fou à son ami. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu prendre cela comme un affront envers Blaise qui n'était mort que depuis quelques mois mais elle avait appris à connaître Théo et elle savait qu'une part du brun s'était définitivement éteinte avec Blaise.

Mais le Serpentard était encore en vie et il méritait de vivre, pour lui, comme pour Blaise qui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse comme ça, enchérit Théodore en sortant la blonde de ses pensées. Je n'y peux rien si ton griffon n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes et ne te satisfait pas pleinement.

Daphné lui donna un petit coup de pied pour démentir et Théodore se mit à rire bruyamment. Le reste du repas se passa sur le même ton. Théodore se calma toutefois une fois son dessert fini.

Il avait vaguement l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnaient de plus en plus. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Daphné mais, plus il essayait, plus la voix de la jeune fille lui paraissait lointaine. Un léger brouillard commença à envahir son champ de vision et il se leva, indiquant à son amie qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il prit appui sur la table pour se lever tandis que sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir et qu'il n'était pas bien sûr de ses appuis. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron et Harry arrivèrent non loin pour le questionner sur la localisation d'Hermione. Théodore se retourna vers eux lorsqu'ils l'interpellèrent mais là encore, il eut le plus grand mal à comprendre ce que les deux garçons lui disaient.

Il s'excusa vaguement, pas bien sûr non plus de ce que lui-même disait réellement. Passant par-dessus le banc, il commença à marcher en direction des portes de la salle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Sortir dehors lui semblait être une bonne idée.

Il ne fit pas dix pas avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconscient.

Dans la salle, Daphné, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sirius se leva également dans la foulée pour aller s'enquérir de son état. Le nombre de professeurs présents au repas était restreint tandis que beaucoup avaient décidé de rester dans leurs appartements pour chercher un peu de tranquillité après la soirée animée de la veille.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être auprès du garçon et il écarta les autres élèves afin de pouvoir l'atteindre. Un sort de diagnostic rapidement lancé lui confirma que le garçon était inconscient.

\- Rien qu'un petit évanouissement. Sans doute un peu de manque de sommeil, essaya-t-il de rassurer les élèves alentours. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, prévint-il McGonagall qui s'était levée à sa suite.

La directrice acquiesça et s'occupa ensuite de ramener l'ordre dans la grande salle tandis que Sirius faisait léviter le corps de Théodore vers l'infirmerie. Ron, Harry et Daphné, rejoints par Ginny, le suivaient, inquiets pour leur ami.

Il leur demanda de rester dehors lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'infirmerie et les jeunes s'exécutèrent après quelques protestations vaines.

\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ginny à Daphné.

La blonde nia d'un mouvement de tête, réfléchissant sans parvenir à comprendre. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre signe avant-coureur à son malaise. Les autres n'insistèrent pas et tous attendirent en silence qu'on leur en dise plus. Ron avait attrapé d'office la main de Daphné et la serrait fermement dans les siennes en signe de soutien.

Il n'était lui-même pas très proche de Théodore, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment échangé ensemble mais il savait à quel point il comptait pour Hermione et Daphné. Et si Ron avait un rôle qu'il connaissait à la perfection, c'était celui de soutien silencieux pour ses amis.

Il n'était pas comme Harry, à toujours foncer tête baissée en avant. Il n'était pas non plus réfléchi comme Hermione. Lui était plutôt maladroit, il manquait souvent de tact, s'emportait parfois inutilement, mais il était toujours là derrière pour soutenir les autres dans leurs moments de doutes ou de peur. C'était son rôle à lui, le soutien de l'ombre, et il l'avait accepté depuis sa quatrième année, quand il avait failli perdre ses meilleurs amis par jalousie.

Depuis, il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour être toujours là pour eux. Et même s'il avait parfois failli, comme lors de la chasse aux horcruxes quand il avait pris peur et qu'il avait fui pendant un temps la bataille, il s'était toujours repris avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et c'était le principal, non ?

Alors là, dans ce couloir, il tenait fermement la main de Daphné pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et si Hermione venait à les rejoindre, il ferait de même pour elle avec son autre main. Parce que c'est ce qu'il faisait et qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un regard sur le visage de Daphné pour savoir que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Sirius ressortit de l'infirmerie une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les quatre jeunes se tournèrent vers lui d'un bloc.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment, répondit-il avant de continuer son chemin, évitant ainsi les questions auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre.

Il fut soulagé que les élèves n'insistent pas et il prit rapidement le chemin des cachots. Il savait que Théodore, Hermione et Severus étaient en train de tester quelque chose avec une potion et il craignait que tout ceci ne soit lié. Pomfresh avait préféré ne rien tenter avant d'en savoir plus lorsqu'il le lui avait annoncé et Sirius s'était donc proposé pour aller chercher Severus.

Il se doutait qu'Hermione était encore dans ses appartements, les deux ayant brillés par leur absence au déjeuner, et il préférait éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre malencontreusement leur relation en tombant sur la jeune fille à moitié nue dans les appartements de son professeur.

Il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand Severus lui ouvrit le passage à son arrivée. Hermione était cachée dans sa chambre mais la robe que la jeune fille avait porté la veille était toujours posée sur la table du salon, là où ils l'avaient balancée la veille, à la vue de quiconque se présentant à la porte, une petite fiole violette à ses côtés.

\- Nott a fait un malaise, il est inconscient à l'infirmerie.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Severus sortit en trombes de son appartement pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie, prenant tout juste le temps de s'habiller convenablement. Sirius allait le suivre quand la petite voix d'Hermione le retint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je l'ignore…

La jeune fille n'attendit pas plus avant de se précipiter sur la cheminée dans l'optique de retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer.

\- Je te retrouve là-bas, lança-t-elle à Sirius avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie, le cœur battant la chamade de sa course effrénée à travers les couloirs et de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait, ses amis l'arrêtèrent avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la pièce.

\- On nous a demandé d'attendre ici. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête négativement et hésita sur la marche à suivre.

\- Je vais essayer quand même… Je peux peut-être aider, déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Elle pénétra doucement dans l'infirmerie en laissant ses amis derrière elle. Elle referma la porte sur elle et se dirigea vers le fond où Sirius, Severus et Pomfresh s'agitaient autour d'un lit. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée et elle s'arrêta en découvrant Théodore, allongé sur le lit, pâle.

Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit avec violence et elle eut vaguement conscience d'être en train d'hyperventiler. Le bruit de sa respiration fit se retourner Mrs Pomfresh qui commença à la gronder pour qu'elle sorte de la pièce et retrouve les autres dehors.

\- Miss Granger peut peut-être nous aider, la coupa Severus. Reprenez-vous, Miss Granger, lui indiqua-t-il en la plantant son regard dans le sien.

La vague de magie que lui envoya la jeune fille en pensée le fit frissonner malgré lui. Il eut conscience que Sirius et Pomfresh l'avaient également sentie tandis qu'ils échangeaient un regard surpris.

Severus garda le contact visuel avec Hermione, envoyant autant de sérénité et de calme qu'il pouvait à travers le lien étroit qui unissait leurs esprits.

\- _Tout va bien Hermione. Respire. Théodore a besoin de toi. Il a besoin que tu te reprennes pour l'aider. Respire._

Cela sembla marcher tandis qu'il sentait la magie de la jeune femme refluer peu à peu. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, sans sembler réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa respiration se calma aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Elle se concentra alors sur le bilan que lui faisait Severus sur l'état de Théodore.

\- Monsieur Nott semble faire une réaction à la potion. Les sorts de diagnostics indiquent qu'il dort. Comme si la potion faisait effet à contrecoup.

\- Il faudrait des feuilles de sauge séchées, du safran et de la poudre de météorite lunaire, le tout mélangé à du sel pour vérifier ça. C'est une potion de réveil qui permet de contrer les effets de l'essence de rose qu'on a ajouté et du sang de vipère. J'avais cherché ça au cas où en faisant mes recherches sur la potion, expliqua-t-elle tandis que Severus s'était précipité sur la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans les flammes vertes, Hermione eut le plus grand mal à soutenir le regard perçant que l'infirmière posa sur elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que Severus lui avait dévoilé de leurs petites expériences et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Son regard se reposa instinctivement sur Théodore et elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler la fougue d'émotions qui la traversa. Elle se sentait coupable parce que le matin même, c'était elle qui avait dit au jeune homme de partir sans que Severus ne l'ausculte. C'était elle qui avait dit à Severus que ce n'était pas grave quand l'homme avait protesté. C'était entièrement de sa faute à elle.

Le maître des potions revint rapidement avec la potion nécessaire et ils la firent boire à Théodore en relevant délicatement sa tête. Ils attendirent ensuite plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Ça ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il est dans le coma ? demanda Sirius avec une grimace.

\- Non pas forcément…, souffla Hermione. C'est juste que ce ne sont pas ces ingrédients-là qui posent problème.

\- Alors on peut tester autre chose ?

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce qui interagit. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce qu'on craignait c'était qu'il ne se réveille pas, d'où cette solution ou alors qu'il devienne dépendant à la potion. Ça n'a pas de sens…

\- Réfléchissez miss Granger. Il s'agit de votre potion.

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains, paniquant légèrement. Elle essayait de visualiser tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, chaque chose modifiée par rapport à la potion d'origine, chaque recherche qu'elle avait menée sur les différentes interactions possibles entre les ingrédients.

\- La base c'est un peu un mélange entre la potion de sommeil sans rêve et la goutte du mort-vivant. Mais on n'a ajouté aucun ingrédient pouvant créer un coma ou la mort. Et si…

Elle s'interrompit en reportant son regard sur le corps immobile de Théodore. Elle sentait les regards des trois adultes peser sur elle et elle essaya d'expliquer la supposition qui commençait à se former progressivement dans son esprit.

\- Quand j'ai fait mes recherches, je me suis beaucoup intéressée à l'effet de dépendance et à la façon dont il fonctionnait. J'ai voulu trouver à quoi il pouvait être dû.

Hermione réfléchissait à voix haute. Les trois adultes l'écoutaient sans rien dire, attentifs au moindre indice qu'ils pourraient trouver pour aider le garçon.

\- Et s'il ne dormait pas vraiment ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là Miss ? questionna Pomfresh, intriguée.

\- La réaction de son corps n'est pas normale. Sauf si son esprit a développé une certaine dépendance vis-à-vis de la potion et qu'il fait croire à son corps qu'il est sous l'effet de la potion, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Elle se tourna vers Severus, le questionnant du regard vis-à-vis de sa théorie. C'était ce qui lui semblait être le plus logique. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Mais dans toutes ses recherches, elle n'avait jamais réussi à mettre de côté la possibilité que l'effet de dépendance induit par la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne soit que psychologique.

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse et elle pouvait presque voir les réflexions qu'il menait à travers son regard.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Théodore et s'approcha de son chevet. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le vérifier, en utilisant la Legilimancie. Ainsi ils pourraient vérifier si l'esprit du jeune homme était encore conscient ou bien pris au piège de la potion. Sans doute pourraient-ils même le faire revenir à la réalité de force.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le côté du lit et passa sa main sur la joue du garçon. Elle fixait son visage qui semblait si paisible et en même temps terriblement pâle. Elle sentait presque des picotements sous ses doigts, sans bien en comprendre l'origine pour autant. Un sentiment d'apaisement l'envahissait progressivement.

\- Arrêtez miss Granger, gronda Severus en lui attrapant le poignet. C'est dangereux et certainement pas à vous de faire ça.

Hermione tourna son regard vers l'homme, surprise, ne comprenant pas ce dont il voulait parler. Elle croisa son regard et la connexion se fit automatiquement.

\- _Miss Granger, ça suffit._

\- _Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je…_

Elle sentit que Severus soupirait même si son visage ne reflétait rien. En fait, c'était plutôt comme si elle ressentait son sentiment d'exaspération. L'homme était las. Et elle, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- _La seule façon de vérifier cette théorie, c'est d'utiliser la Legilimancie sur Nott._

\- _Oui je crois bien aussi. J'étais en train d'y réfléchir justement._

\- _Tu ne faisais pas qu'y réfléchir, Hermione._

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que voulait dire l'homme. Le fait qu'il la tutoie soudainement et l'appelle par son prénom la paniqua légèrement, du fait de la présence de l'infirmière. Elle ressentit la stupéfaction de l'homme face à sa réaction, encore une fois sans la comprendre.

\- _Hermione, Sirius et Pomfresh ne nous entendent pas._

\- _Comment ?_

\- _Legilimancie Hermione. Tu étais en train de l'utiliser sur Théodore quand je t'ai arrêtée et tu l'utilise sur moi à présent._

\- _Non je… je n'ai rien fait… Je croyais que la Legilimancie servait à visualiser les souvenirs d'une personne. Je n'ai même pas lancé le moindre sort._

\- _La magie prend souvent des formes très variées Hermione._

\- _Je suis désolée je… je ne voulais pas, je…_

Elle ne savait comment finir sa phrase. Elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle ne parlait que dans son esprit. Bien sûr, elle sentait que leur conversation était différente. Ça expliquait aussi la façon qu'elle avait de décrypter et même plus, de ressentir, les émotions qui traversaient Severus. Ça expliquait aussi l'apaisement soudain qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant Théodore. Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle faisait tout cela. Et ça la terrifiait quelque peu.

\- _Du calme Hermione. Respire. Ça va aller. Ferme les yeux et respire. Je vais m'occuper de Nott._

Hermione essaya de suivre son conseil, se concentrant sur les vagues de chaleur et de réconfort qu'il lui envoyait. Elle inspira longuement et finit par fermer les yeux. Elle sentit la connexion s'effacer peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à ce moment-là.

L'homme était déjà au chevet de Théodore, penché sur son corps. Sirius et Pomfresh les regardaient, Severus et elle, tour à tour. L'expression de Sirius était inquiète. Celle de Pomfresh était intriguée et prudente.

Se méfiait-elle de la relation qui semblait se dessiner sous ses yeux entre Hermione et Severus ? Elle n'avait déjà pas l'air d'apprécier qu'ils se soient lancés à tester des potions expérimentales sur Théodore. Les discussions silencieuses de Severus et Hermione reflétaient en plus une relation bien trop poussée. La façon dont tout c'était fait naturellement pouvait laisser penser qu'ils s'étaient entraînés à cela aussi.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un secret que Severus lui avait enseigné l'Occlumancie. Mais ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'en était très loin. En tout cas, c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû lui enseigner. Et Hermione doutait que la femme accepte l'excuse que tout ceci n'était qu'accidentel. En y repensant, elle doutait elle-même que ce soit réellement la première fois qu'ils partageaient une telle expérience. Mais elle n'était sûre de rien. Parce que tout ça lui semblait tellement naturel…

\- Asseyez-vous ici miss Granger, vous me semblez un peu pale. Je vais vous chercher une potion de force.

Hermione suivit le conseil de l'infirmière et se laissa tomber sur un lit à côté de celui de Théodore. Severus ne bougeait plus, perdu dans l'esprit du garçon, cherchant à le ramener. Sirius s'assit à l'autre extrémité du lit, le regard fixé sur les deux hommes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Pomfresh.

\- Oui, je… On en parlera plus tard…

L'homme n'insista pas tandis que l'infirmière revenait. Elle fit boire la potion à Hermione et celle-ci se sentit rapidement mieux.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes environ avant que Severus ne ressorte de l'esprit du garçon. Il s'écarta brusquement du lit, haletant et ne dû de rester debout que grâce à la main que Sirius posa sur son bras pour le retenir. Hermione ne manqua pas le regard étonné de l'infirmière tandis qu'elle s'était attendue à une réaction virulente du maître des potions face à ce geste. Mais l'homme avait simplement hoché la tête en direction de Sirius avant de se dégager pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit en face.

L'attention d'Hermione fut rapidement détournée lorsque Théodore se releva en un sursaut dans le lit. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air et parcourut la pièce d'un regard hagard. Une seconde après, il amortissait le choc d'une Hermione qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, rassurée.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'ai complètement oublié que nous étions vendredi hier et que je vous avais promis une publication… Donc voici le chapitre suivant avec un peu de retard ^^'

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !

Après celui-ci, il nous reste 3 chapitres et un épilogue qui sera assez court… Bientôt la fin…

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mardi ou mercredi je pense !

Bon weekend et portez-vous bien !

P.S. : Désolée pour les réponses aux reviews, je n'ai pas le temps là mais promis, je m'y attèle demain ou lundi ! Comme ça je ne retarde pas la publication du chapitre ;) Un grand merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, ça fait toujours très plaisir ! :D


	31. Inévitables conséquences

**Chapitre 30 :**** Inévitables conséquences**

_Toute action décisive a ses inévitables conséquences ; une fois engagés, ce n'est plus nous qui tenons notre vie, c'est elle qui nous tient._

_\- Victor Cherbuliez, Miss Rovel_

* * *

Théodore resta trois jours à l'infirmerie, pour que Mrs Pomfresh puisse surveiller qu'il ne replonge pas. Bien sûr, il était à présent hors de question qu'ils continuent leurs essais avec la potion. Hermione avait dû répondre à des tonnes de questions et elle avait menti en prétendant que Severus n'avait participé que pour la création de la potion.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de perdre son badge de préfète en chef et avait dû jouer sur les sentiments de ses interlocuteurs, racontant combien elle avait peur de dormir à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu, pour les convaincre de le lui laisser. Elle mit bien l'accent sur le fait qu'elle avait compris la leçon. Et Théodore, qui dut également répondre aux questions, fut également une aide non négligeable pour leur éviter les ennuis.

Ça avait été plus difficile avec Severus. Parce que l'homme se sentait responsable. S'il avait insisté davantage pour qu'ils ne commencent pas les essais et ne les continuent pas par la suite. S'il n'avait pas cédé à Hermione. S'il n'avait pas dormi le matin-même au lieu de surveiller l'état de Théodore. _Aurait-il pu éviter tout cela de toute façon ?_ Sans doute pas. Mais ça n'aidait pas de le savoir.

Vint également la discussion sur la Legilimancie dont faisait office Hermione à tout va, inconsciemment. Severus lui expliqua sa théorie selon laquelle, suite à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, son corps s'était protégé en décuplant ses capacités magiques, ce qui lui permettait d'agir de telle façon. Ajouté à cela les leçons d'Occlumancie qu'elle avait prises ainsi que la méditation poussée qu'elle faisait pour devenir animagus, son esprit s'était ainsi créé une carapace.

Il n'était ensuite pas étonnant qu'elle touche plus Severus que n'importe qui d'autre car elle connaissait bien son esprit suite à toutes les leçons d'Occlumancie qu'ils avaient partagées. Leurs esprits étaient familiers l'un de l'autre à présent, facilitant les choses. Il n'était pas rare qu'un lien se crée entre un apprenti occlumens et son maître.

Les trois jours passèrent lentement pour Hermione. Une ambiance un peu maussade s'était instaurée dans le trio, contrastant avec la soirée qu'ils avaient partagée juste avant. Fort heureusement, même si Severus était préoccupé et un peu distant, Sirius se révéla être un soutien important pour Hermione. Il comprenait ce qu'elle traversait et son besoin de chercher une solution pour faire face à tout ce qui la traumatisait encore.

Il comprenait et il restait à ses côtés pour lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute. Il se doutait que la brune n'irait mieux que lorsque Nott serait sorti de l'infirmerie mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'épauler entre temps. Et la jeune femme lui en était réellement reconnaissante.

Leurs séances de méditation visant à l'aider à trouver sa forme animagus l'aidaient aussi grandement et finalement, elle retrouvait tout de même Severus le soir pour dormir avec lui. Malgré les reproches qu'il se faisait vis-à-vis de toute cette histoire, il ne l'avait pas repoussée et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ses amis furent également très présents à ses côtés. Elle leur raconta les expériences qu'ils avaient menées, passant tout de même sous silence les raisons qui les avaient poussés à prendre de tels risques. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas être obligée de leur mentir pour une fois et ce poids en moins sur ses épaules lui permit de tenir durant ces trois jours.

Hermione était aux portes de l'infirmerie quand Théodore sortit finalement. Elle l'attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure, s'impatientant quelque peu. Elle lui sauta dans les bras quand il passa finalement les portes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée !

Théodore balaya ses excuses d'un geste.

\- J'y trouvais mon compte aussi tu sais. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision à la base.

Hermione le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, réellement rassurée qu'il aille bien. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à s'inquiéter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle passa toute la fin de journée avec Théodore, attentive au moindre de ses besoins, se sentant coupable malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui rétorquer.

\- Quand je pense à tous les risques qu'on a pris… On aurait pu mourir, ou pire, se faire renvoyer !

Théodore explosa de rire à la remarque de la jeune fille. Hermione pensa, un brin nostalgique, que le sens de ses priorités n'avait pas changé depuis sa première année, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. La pensée qu'elle s'était encore mise en danger la traversa mais elle la repoussa. Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout si les ennuis la pourchassaient. Pas vraiment.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent relativement tranquillement. Hermione continuait la méditation en alternant entre Sirius et Severus comme professeur, toujours accompagnée de Théodore qui, ne pouvant plus compter sur la potion, se raccrochait à cet espoir pour faire cesser ses cauchemars. Il y trouvait aussi un moyen d'occuper son esprit, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou.

Un matin, Hermione était tranquillement installée à la table de Gryffondor et elle prenait son petit déjeuner, attendant que ses amis daignent se lever en ce début de weekend. Dehors, l'hiver s'était installé, Noël et ses vacances n'était plus très loin.

Le courrier arriva en même temps que ses amis et Hermione récupéra le journal et la lettre que deux hiboux lui apportèrent avant de les poser de côté pour saluer ses amis. Elle reprit ensuite le cours de son repas en discutant avec Ron, Ginny et Harry qui avaient un match de Quidditch l'après-midi même et étaient quelque peu nerveux.

Elle ne reporta son attention sur le courrier qu'à la fin du petit déjeuner. Elle feuilleta rapidement le journal qui ne contenait aucune information très intéressante à son avis. Elle le passa ensuite à Harry qui s'intéressait particulièrement à la reconstruction du monde magique et suivait avec un grand intérêt toutes les mesures qui étaient prises.

Le regard d'Hermione tomba alors sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Elle l'attrapa d'une main, buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille de l'autre. Son verre retomba sur la table dans un bruit mat lorsqu'elle vit la provenance du courrier. Elle se leva brusquement, éclaboussée par le jus et attirant plus d'un regard sur elle.

\- Je… je vais me changer…, lança-t-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfuir de la salle.

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade, le courrier serré dans son poing tremblant.

« _Ministère de la justice magique_ » était inscrit dans la case expéditeur.

Elle avait su à la seconde où elle l'avait vue ce que contenait la lettre. Même si les semaines passées avaient été calmes, voire presque joyeuses, elle n'avait pas oublié Malfoy et ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle n'aurait pas pu, même si elle l'avait voulu. Parce qu'elle le revoyait chaque soir dans ses cauchemars. Parce qu'elle y repensait chaque jour, lorsqu'elle se rendait dans les couloirs des cahots, parfois lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de Sirius, bien malgré elle, et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait la petite Isadora Lestrange.

L'enfant s'était faite oublier depuis cette histoire. Hermione n'avait rien dit sur le rôle qu'elle avait tenu. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Elle en avait discuté avec Théodore qui lui avait confié avoir eu une petite discussion avec l'enfant afin de déterminer son rôle dans tout ça.

Il en était ressorti ce dont ils se doutaient déjà : Malfoy avait manipulé Isadora pour l'utiliser ce jour-là dans les cachots. Tout ce dont la fillette avait su, c'était qu'elle devait faire venir Hermione pour lui faire une petite blague. Et après la façon dont elle s'était sentie rejetée par Hermione en début d'année, la fillette avait accepté sans réaliser le mal qu'il pourrait y avoir.

Isadora avait dit regretter mais ni Hermione, ni Théodore ne savaient si elle était sincère. Ils n'arrivaient toutefois pas à la condamner même si le Serpentard gardait depuis un œil attentif sur elle et ses fréquentations. Au moindre faux pas, l'enfant savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de nouvelle chance.

Hermione ouvrit l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes. Elle se coupa sur le papier et jura avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche. Une goutte de sang brillait à la surface de son index. Un peu de salive plus tard, il n'y paraissait plus rien et elle reprit l'ouverture du courrier.

Elle sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et la laissa tomber au sol sans plus s'en préoccuper. Les mots noirs se détachaient sur le blanc du papier. Elle en avait presque peur. Peur de ce qu'elle lisait. Mais surtout peur de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête à témoigner. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'être un jour.

Elle laissa tomber la lettre à la suite de l'enveloppe et, réagissant par instinct protecteur, elle fuit de sa chambre en direction de la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant la porte, essayant de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce dès que la porte apparut. Elle trouva une réplique parfaite de la salle de bain du 12 Grimmauld Place. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se déshabilla avant de glisser dans le bain chaud qui l'attendait.

Elle évita de repenser à la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cette salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer. Parce que ses trois hommes et Théodore l'avaient aidée à surmonter en partie ses blessures et à vivre avec. Parce qu'elle était moins perdue que quelques mois plus tôt. Parce que les ténèbres ne lui semblaient plus aussi attirantes qu'avant.

Pour autant, elle laissa tout de même sa tête glisser sous l'eau. Elle reprit rapidement ses marques, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui s'intensifiaient, ignorant les influx nerveux que son cerveau envoyait.

Elle se sentit apaisée en remontant à la surface, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce geste depuis des mois. Depuis qu'elle avait manqué se noyer.

Hermione s'immergea intégralement une nouvelle fois. Elle appréciait fortement pouvoir, l'espace de quelques secondes, oublier tous ses soucis en se concentrant sur les réactions de son corps. Celui-ci, par instinct de survie, bloquait en effet toute pensée parasite pour que la jeune fille se concentre sur l'essentiel : respirer.

Elle remonta au bout de quelques secondes, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration, avant de plonger de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire comme la dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

Elle s'enfonça profondément dans son esprit, pour résister plus longtemps aux influx nerveux de son cerveau. Elle évita allègrement tous les souvenirs douloureux, cherchant simplement un espace vide où aucune pensée ne l'atteindrait. Elle fit de nouveau surface et replongea dans la foulée, s'enfouissant toujours plus loin dans son esprit.

D'un coup, elle se sentit comme aspirée dans sa propre tête. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Severus la première fois. Quelque chose l'entraînait, loin, profondément.

Elle traversa, sans pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit, toutes les couches de souvenirs sous lesquels elle avait enfoui les plus ténébreux et douloureux qu'elle possédait. Elle traversa ces derniers de la même façon, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle paniqua quelque peu tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Et quelque part, un signal diffus essayait de l'atteindre, lui hurlant de refaire surface pour respirer. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Hermione eut l'impression que la traversée folle de son esprit commençait à ralentir. Elle n'avait pour autant toujours aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Aussi se laissa-t-elle glisser à travers ce qui semblait être les souvenirs les plus anciens qu'elle possédait.

Elle se revoyait enfant, avec ses parents, en train de jouer. Et aussi à l'école tandis que les autres enfants jouaient ensemble et qu'elle se sentait bien seule, mise à l'écart. Peut-être avait-elle elle-même cherché à se mettre à l'écart tandis qu'elle s'était sentie différente des autres enfants.

Elle se revit au jardin d'enfant, avec sa première amie dont elle avait oublié le nom depuis longtemps. L'enfant avait fini par la fuir après que quelques étincelles de magie accidentelle s'étaient échappées des mains d'Hermione. Elle n'avait plus réellement eu d'amis après celle-ci. Elle s'était plongée dans les livres à la place. Jusqu'à Ron et Harry.

Assez rapidement, les souvenirs s'étiolèrent et elle finit par arriver dans ce qu'elle aurait caractérisé comme étant un espace vide dans son esprit. Autour d'elle, tout était noir et elle ne distinguait rien du tout si ce n'était l'impression qu'elle était toujours en train d'avancer, attirée par cette chose qui l'aspirait toujours plus profondément.

_Était-ce ainsi qu'on devenait fou ? Allait-elle se perdre au fin fond de son esprit ? Était-ce similaire à ce qu'avait vécu Théodore avec la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'ils avaient fabriquée ?_

Hermione finit par avoir l'impression que quelque chose brillait au loin. Elle s'en approcha lentement. Elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir diriger elle-même la direction qu'elle voulait prendre.

Elle eut toutefois un moment d'hésitation, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux repartir en arrière mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle avança vers le point lumineux qui grossissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle approchait.

Elle finit par se retrouver devant une loutre brillante et elle crut d'abord se trouver devant son patronus avant qu'elle ne comprenne soudainement.

Les explications de Sirius lui revinrent en mémoire. Il fallait traverser tous ses souvenirs pour trouver sa forme animagus. Elle était à présent devant la sienne. Tandis qu'elle le réalisait, la loutre perdait peu à peu de son aspect brillant et Hermione put l'admirer à loisir.

Elle tendit la main vers l'animal qui vint se frotter contre sa paume. Ses poils cours étaient quelque peu râpeux mais le contact n'était pas désagréable. Elle joua légèrement avec l'animal, essayant de graver dans son esprit le moindre détail de son physique, comme le leur avait conseillé Sirius, pour simplifier ensuite la transformation.

Elle finit néanmoins par reporter son attention sur son environnement tandis qu'un sentiment de panique l'envahissait progressivement, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à en saisir l'origine. Ce détournement d'attention eut pour effet de la tirer en arrière brutalement et elle ne put qu'observer la loutre disparaître rapidement de son champ de vision.

Le chemin inverse à travers ses souvenirs passa encore plus rapidement que l'allée. Elle ne distinguait rien d'autre que ce puissant sentiment d'urgence qui enflait à mesure qu'elle revenait à la surface de son esprit.

Elle finit par comprendre le problème et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle était restée sous l'eau tout ce temps.

Elle n'était cependant pas encore remontée à la surface et elle manqua s'étouffer avec l'eau qui pénétra en elle lorsqu'elle essaya de respirer. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour s'éjecter hors de l'eau et elle cracha et toussa tout ce qu'elle put dès qu'elle sentit l'air autour de son visage.

Elle resta de longues minutes à se reprendre. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle sentait ses poumons la brûler mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'aller à l'infirmerie ou voir Severus pour demander une potion afin de faire passer la douleur. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer à ce propos.

Et par-dessus tout, elle était excitée d'avoir finalement réussit à découvrir sa forme animagus. Elle adorait les loutres. Elle avait appris à apprécier celle de son patronus, auprès de laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité. Il n'était pas étonnant que son animagus soit de la même forme. C'était d'ailleurs assez fréquent d'après ce que leur avait dit Sirius, les deux formes de magies reflétant la personnalité du sorcier.

Et elle devait bien avouer que la loutre lui correspondait bien. Animal joueur mais solitaire, très fidèle à sa famille et relativement intelligent, pour un animal. C'était presque son portrait craché.

Hermione finit par sortir de son bain et se sécha rapidement grâce à la serviette que la salle sur demande fit apparaître. Elle enfila ensuite ses habits et quitta la pièce dans l'optique d'aller raconter à Sirius ou Théodore sa récente découverte.

Les appartements du professeur étant plus proches, elle décida de s'y rendre en premier. Elle n'avait de toute manière aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être Théodore en ce samedi matin. Elle frappa au portrait dissimulant l'entrée des appartements de Sirius mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, sans plus de succès.

Hésitante, elle décida d'aller voir à la bibliothèque si Théo s'y trouvait. Là encore, ses recherches furent vaines et elle commença à déchanter quant à la façon dont elle allait bien pouvoir les trouver. Aussi se mît-elle à marcher dans les couloirs, sans but précis, espérant que la chance lui sourirait et qu'elle les rencontrerait au hasard d'un couloir.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Elle était passée à la tour de Gryffondor en espérant y trouver Harry et Ron ou Ginny mais les trois adolescents étaient absents. A vrai dire, il n'y avait quasiment personne dans les couloirs ou dans les différents lieux où elle se rendait.

Elle finit par comprendre en se souvenant qu'un match de Quidditch était prévu le jour même. Elle trouva tout de même étonnant que tous les élèves se soient rendus au match aussi tôt. Et puis elle se mit à douter. _Combien de temps avait-elle réellement passé dans la salle sur demande ?_

Elle se mit en route vers sa chambre afin d'aller récupérer une veste dans l'idée de sortir vérifier si l'heure du match était déjà arrivée. L'hiver étant bien installé, les matchs commençaient un peu plus tôt de toute façon, pour permettre aux joueurs de finir avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt en pénétrant dans sa chambre. La lettre du ministère gisait par terre, là où elle l'avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt. Elle l'avait complètement oubliée, entièrement concentrée sur la loutre qu'elle avait découverte au fond de son esprit.

A vrai dire, elle avait oublié tout le reste, toutes ses peurs, tous les démons qui la guettaient dans l'obscurité. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait accepter ses souvenirs pour réussir à les traverser et trouver sa forme animagus. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir fait tandis que tout lui avait semblé plutôt accidentel et qu'elle n'avait rien commandé.

Elle avait plus l'impression que sa forme animagus s'était révélée à elle, plutôt que l'inverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si ses souvenirs restaient douloureux et qu'elle préférait les occulter, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle les avait presque oubliés pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'elle était entièrement focalisée sur sa découverte récente. Et peut-être que Sirius avait eu raison au final sur le fait que tout ça pourrait l'aider à guérir, même si elle en avait longtemps douté.

Hermione ramassa la lettre du ministère d'une main tremblante, maudissant son corps qui réagissait ainsi sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle la déposa sur le bureau et se détourna. Elle aurait tout le temps d'angoisser à ce propos plus tard. Elle n'avait pas envie d'obscurcir ses pensées avec ça pour le moment, préférant rester sur la note positive de ses avancées sur le chemin de la métamorphose animagus.

Elle attrapa sa cape et s'emmitoufla dedans avant de ressortir pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Elle sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie quand elle entendit les éclats de voix résonner dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors. Resserrant les pans de sa cape pour lutter contre le froid mordant qui s'était installé, Hermione accéléra le pas jusqu'au terrain. Elle toussa quelque peu et ralentit légèrement. Ses poumons la faisaient toujours un peu souffrir.

Un regard en l'air lui permit d'apercevoir ses amis, hauts perchés sur leurs balais. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps le match avait commencé et elle se doutait que ses amis avaient dû s'inquiéter de son absence depuis le matin après son départ quelque peu précipité.

Elle s'installa dans les gradins du côté de Gryffondor et assista à la fin du match qui opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle sans y prêter réellement attention. Elle parcourut l'ensemble des gradins du regard et put apercevoir Théodore aux côtés de Daphné. Le garçon lui fit un petit signe de tête quand il la repéra, s'enquérant de son état et Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête pour le rassurer. D'un petit mouvement de poignet, elle lui fit signe de la retrouver après le match.

Elle laissa ensuite son regard dériver vers les gradins réservés aux professeurs. Elle croisa immédiatement ceux de Severus et Sirius qui regardaient fixement dans sa direction depuis qu'ils l'avaient repérée. Son absence n'avait pas dû inquiéter que ses amis.

Elle leur fit un sourire pour les rassurer également avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard pour ne pas paraître louches. Severus s'attarda quelques secondes de plus et Hermione croisa son regard noir lorsqu'elle releva la tête suite à une quinte de toux. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait être bonne pour un examen en règles dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans une pièce avec l'homme.

Le match se termina finalement par une victoire de Gryffondor, sous les applaudissements bruyants des élèves. Hermione fut dans les premières à partir des gradins et elle se positionna à la sortie du stade pour intercepter Théodore, et également saluer ses amis et les féliciter pour leur victoire.

\- Où étais-tu encore passée ? la gronda Théodore dès qu'il la rejoignit.

\- Désolée je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure…, répondit Hermione d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elle toussa un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix sous le regard perplexe de son ami.

\- On attend Ron et Harry pour que je les rassure et après on va un peu dans ma chambre avant le repas ? proposa-t-elle à Théodore sous l'œil amusé de Daphné.

Hermione ne voulait pas en dire plus en présence de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait déjà rien dit à ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas pour tout raconter à Daphné. Elle préférait garder secret ses essais pour devenir un animagus.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses amis. C'était simplement qu'elle leur avait tellement menti, qu'elle n'était pas bien sûre de comment leur révéler cela, et les raisons qui la poussaient à faire cela. Elle aurait aussi le plus grand mal à justifier que Sirius ait accepté de l'aider. Et surtout, elle pensait qu'il était trop tard pour le leur révéler maintenant. Elle craignait qu'ils soient blessés de découvrir qu'elle s'était lancée là-dedans avec Théodore, sans le leur proposer à eux également.

Théodore haussa les épaules en signe de consentement. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Ron et Harry ne sortent du terrain avec l'équipe victorieuse. Ils étaient suivis par des dizaines d'élèves qui respiraient la joie de vivre.

Hermione les félicita et les deux garçons furent rassurés de la voir en bon état.

\- Tu viens fêter la victoire dans la tour ce soir ? questionna Ginny en les rejoignant.

Hermione hocha la tête et elle la laissa retourner dans les vestiaires pour se réchauffer et se changer. Elle entraîna ensuite Théodore à sa suite, laissant Daphné en plan derrière eux. La jeune fille était de toute façon en grande conversation avec Ron vis-à-vis du match et des exploits du rouquin qui avait arrêté nombres souaffles.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir maintenant où tu m'entraîne et ce qu'il t'arrive ? questionna Théo lorsqu'il fut clair qu'Hermione ne le conduisait pas dans sa chambre tel qu'elle l'avait dit.

\- Viens, tu vas vite comprendre.

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant le tableau qui gardait les appartements de Sirius. Elle l'avait vu quitter le terrain un peu avant eux et elle espérait qu'il soit rentré. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit. Théodore avait un air perplexe sur le visage tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'Hermione lui voulait.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur un Sirius surpris de les trouver là.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, une bonne nouvelle pour une fois. On peut entrer ? répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

L'homme regarda dans le couloir que personne n'était là et il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Mieux valait éviter les commérages.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Filius a promis de venir m'aider pour surveiller la célébration de la victoire dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Hermione hocha la tête et pénétra dans le bureau en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'un Sirius surpris dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux. Toute à sa joie, et sachant Théodore dans la confidence de leur relation, la brune n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et n'avait de toute façon pas trouvé d'arguments lui intimant de retenir ce geste.

Elle ignora les ricanements de Théo et le regard étonné de Sirius en s'installant en tailleur sur le canapé qui ornait le salon dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Théodore s'installa à ses côtés. Ils avaient tellement passé de temps, ici et dans le bureau de l'homme, à méditer, qu'ils y étaient à présent un peu chez eux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une séance de méditation soit…

\- On n'est pas là pour ça, le coupa Hermione. J'ai réussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire et en tapant légèrement entre ses mains, reflétant toute la joie qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était sortie de son bain.

\- Réussi quoi ? questionna Théodore qui avait du mal à suivre où elle voulait en venir.

Sirius la regardait avec le même air perdu et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

\- J'ai réussi à voir ma forme animagus ! explicita-t-elle.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que les deux hommes ne réagissent, le temps qu'ils assimilent la nouvelle.

\- Trop cool ! lança Théodore en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment ? questionna Sirius après l'avoir félicitée à son tour. Nous avions pourtant dit que vous ne méditeriez que lorsque je pourrai vous surveiller, pour éviter tout risque.

Hermione grimaça devant la petite remontrance. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comment répondre à la question de l'homme.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment en fait. Je… je ne méditais pas, j'étais en train de… me reposer et d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que je me faisais comme aspirer à l'intérieur de mon esprit et tous mes souvenirs défilaient autour de moi. Et puis elle est apparue.

Elle vit parfaitement l'air dubitatif de Sirius alors qu'elle avait buté sur ses explications. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu de ce qu'elle racontait et elle fut soulagée que Théodore détourne son attention des petits mensonges qu'elle avait glissés dans son discours.

\- C'est quoi alors ? demanda le garçon, un air surexcité sur le visage.

\- Une loutre, comme mon patronus, répondit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment très belle et j'ai même pu la toucher et jouer un peu avec, c'était magique !

Elle leur fit la description détaillée du physique de l'animal, sous les yeux émerveillés de Théo.

\- Dommage que tu ne saches pas expliquer comment tu as fait, ça m'aurait peut-être aidé… En tout cas, j'ai hâte de réussir moi aussi !

Leur discussion tourna rapidement cours tandis que Sirius s'attendait à voir débarquer le professeur Flitwick d'une minute à l'autre. Les deux adolescents quittèrent donc la pièce et se séparèrent tandis qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- On se retrouve ce soir comme d'habitude ? lui demanda Hermione avant de filer.

Théodore hocha la tête et s'en alla retrouver l'antre des serpents. Même si Hermione passait ses nuits avec Severus à présent, et que Théodore avait cessé les essais de la potion, les deux jeunes continuaient de se voir chaque soir. Régulièrement, Théodore dormait dans le lit d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci était dans les appartements de Severus, profitant du lit double et de la tranquillité des lieux. Cela lui permettait aussi de ne pas être seul lorsqu'il se réveillait au petit matin puisqu'Hermione rentrait généralement avant même qu'il n'émerge.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione fut presque étourdie de tout l'enthousiasme dont faisaient preuves les élèves. Elle retrouva sans mal ses amis qui étaient au centre de toutes les attentions.

\- Hermione ! Enfin tu es là ! s'exclama Ron en l'apercevant.

La jeune fille joua des coudes pour rejoindre ses amis. La salle commune était blindée d'élèves. Il y avait même certains Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle étaient toutefois aux abonnés absents, grands perdants de la rencontre. Hermione fut néanmoins surprise en apercevant Daphné.

\- Tu traînes en territoire ennemi maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Elle est bien obligée en tant que petite amie du meilleur gardien de tous les temps ! s'exclama Ron en riant.

\- Petite amie ? questionna Hermione vers Daphné avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il a trop bu et il parle beaucoup trop, lui répondit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ferait bien d'en parler à la principale intéressée avant de crier ça sur tous les toits.

Hermione éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que Ron pour faire des choses comme ça. Elle suivit Daphné jusqu'aux tables qui avaient été transformées en support pour le buffet. Daphné lui servit un verre de punch qu'elle attrapa avec grand plaisir. Elle grimaça néanmoins en réalisant qu'il était alcoolisé.

\- C'est interdit…, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la Serpentard.

\- Aurais-tu oublié la bouteille qu'on a partagée à Halloween ?

Hermione grimaça mais ne dit rien. Un regard dans la salle lui permis de vérifier que les plus jeunes n'y avaient pas accès, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Sirius et Flitwick n'étaient pas là, se trouvant certainement dans le bureau du premier. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de punch pour éloigner toute culpabilité et raison.

Daphné la poussa à boire son verre rapidement avant de la servir de nouveau. Hermione s'éloigna ensuite quelque peu de la jeune fille pour ne pas finir bourrée en moins d'une heure.

\- Mais c'est pour que tu rattrapes ton retard ! rigola la blonde.

Ignorant la remarque, la brune retrouva comme elle put ses amis, se frayant un chemin au milieu de leurs supporters. Elle fut toutefois stoppée dans son élan par une Ginny qui semblait avoir suffisamment bu déjà pour ne plus marcher très droit. La rousse l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres et elles s'assirent sur les marches menant aux dortoirs pour éviter toute chute intempestive de Ginny.

\- Tu n'as pas invité Théodore ? questionna la rouquine avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Non, avoua Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que les maisons seraient autant mélangées.

Un léger silence passa avant que la rousse ne se décide à reprendre, fixant de façon prolongée une Hermione gênée qui ne comprenait pas bien où était le problème.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais… Je trouve juste que vous formez un couple bizarre. En fait, je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu fais avec lui.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en regardant son amie. Elle savait que l'alcool dictait une partie des paroles de la rousse mais tout de même, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel discours de sa part.

\- Ce n'est pas contre lui, hein, se rattrapa immédiatement Ginny. C'est juste qu'il ne ressemble en rien à ce que tu m'as décrit comme étant ton type de mec tu vois… Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très démonstratifs, on croirait presque que vous n'êtes qu'amis quand on vous voit. Même Ron est plus démonstratif, Mione ! Ron, quoi !

La rousse partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Hermione se força à sourire avant d'avaler une gorgée de courage.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne crie pas sur tous les toits notre bonheur qu'on n'est pas bien ensemble.

\- Oh je sais bien Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je crois que j'ai juste trop bu, tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça, je suis ridicule.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux filles avant que Ginny ne revienne à la charge, comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- En fait, Hermione, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir.

\- Des bruits de couloir ?

\- Oui, des rumeurs quoi…

\- Sur Théodore et moi ?

\- Non, enfin pas directement… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me taise mais écoute… j'ai entendu des Serpentard s'étonner du couple que vous formiez parce que, je cite, ils étaient persuadés que Théodore était plus intéressé par un autre type de personnes.

\- Un autre type de personnes ? Pas une née-moldue tu veux dire ? Tu sais ce sont des Serpentard…

\- Non, je ne crois pas que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient dire… Plutôt, comme… par des garçons quoi…

Hermione fixa son amie quelques secondes, étonnée de ce qu'elle lui disait. Il fallait croire que Théodore et Blaise n'avaient pas été aussi discrets que ce qu'ils avaient pensé du vivant du jeune homme. Ginny prit son silence pour du choc suite à ce qu'elle venait de raconter et elle se mordit les lèvres, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie mais elle devait reconnaître que lui parler de tout ça en étant alcoolisée n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'elle ait pu avoir.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione… En fait, je ne suis sûre de rien hein… C'est juste que ça m'a fait réfléchir et c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas très démonstratifs et peut-être que tu n'es pas son type mais après je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas forcément ton type non plus et que peut-être ce n'était pas si grave, tu sais les descriptions que tu m'as fait des deux hommes que tu as connu en Australie me feraient plus pensé, je sais pas moi, à quelqu'un comme Sirius par exemple, aussi bizarre que ce soit, mais pas à quelqu'un comme Théodore mais… Je ferai mieux de me taire je crois…

Tout du long du monologue de la rousse, Hermione s'était de plus en plus figée, ne sachant quelle réaction elle était censée avoir par rapport à tout ça. Elle était littéralement mortifiée que son amie ait pu assembler les pièces du puzzle ainsi, d'une façon beaucoup trop proche de la vérité.

\- Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta soirée mais tu vois, je me devais de t'en parler en tant qu'amie… Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as besoin et puis, si ça se trouve je fais complètement fausse route et je m'excuse…

\- C'est bon, Ginny, merci.

La voix d'Hermione n'était pas aussi neutre qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et elle perçut clairement la lueur de doute passer dans le regard de Ginny qui regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir commencé cette discussion.

Hermione, de son côté, finit son verre cul-sec en espérant oublier tout ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à ce propos. Ginny ne semblait pas avoir compris la vérité, elle avait simplement des doutes et Hermione sentait qu'elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses si elle parlait trop. Elle sentait que ses mensonges commençaient à se refermer sur elle et elle espérait qu'ils tiendraient encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Et peut-être aurait-elle pu profiter de ce moment pour échanger avec la rousse et lui avouer la vérité qui, étant donné ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ne la choquerait sans doute pas. La rousse était particulièrement gentille et Hermione savait qu'elle ne la jugerait pas. Elle n'arriva toutefois pas à se lancer, retenue par la peur de tout ce qui pourrait découler de cet aveu. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle commençait à dire la vérité à propos d'une seule chose, tout le reste suivrait, et elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ça.

Pour se faire pardonner, Ginny attrapa son verre et alla le resservir avec un sourire contrit. Merlin qu'elle pouvait être maladroite quand elle buvait trop ! Elle se donnait presque l'impression de ressembler à son plus jeune frère !

Quelques gorgées plus tard, alors qu'elles se mêlèrent de nouveau à leurs amis, la gêne était oubliée et la discussion reléguée loin dans l'esprit des deux jeunes filles, au moins pour un temps.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa chambre le soir venu, Hermione avait le plus grand mal à tenir debout. Elle avait vaguement l'impression que les murs bougeaient sans cesse, ondulant, voire se déplaçant carrément.

Théodore n'était pas encore arrivé et elle décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide. Elle enroula ensuite sa serviette autour de son corps et repassa dans sa chambre en toussotant. Ses poumons lui faisaient moins mal mais elle toussait encore régulièrement. Ils n'avaient certainement pas apprécié le traitement qu'elle leur avait infligé.

Son regard tomba directement sur la lettre du ministère qu'elle avait posé sur son bureau et, dans une spontanéité que seul l'alcool permettait, elle s'en empara avant de la lancer dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle regarda le papier s'embraser avec un certain soulagement. Peut-être pourrait-elle prétendre que tout ceci n'était pas vrai ainsi. Même si chaque mot de la lettre était comme marqué à l'encre indélébile dans son esprit.

Ce fut ainsi que Théodore la trouva lorsqu'il arriva, accroupie devant le feu de cheminée, le regard perdu dans les flammes, une simple serviette enroulée autour de son corps nu.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Hermione se releva en sursaut, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Sa serviette se dénoua sous le geste et elle la rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas se retrouver nue devant le garçon. Théodore eut l'obligeance de se tourner pendant qu'elle enfilait son pyjama.

\- A ce que je vois, vous savez fêter vos victoires chez Gryffondor ! se moqua Théodore devant l'attitude clairement éméchée d'Hermione. Je passais juste pour te prévenir que je vais rester dans le dortoir de Serpentard cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Daphné est encore plus bourrée que toi et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. On va certainement dormir sur les canapés de la salle commune. Tu vas bien rejoindre Snape de toute façon ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en grimaçant. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'homme apprécie la voir débarquer dans cet état. Comme si Théodore avait lu dans ses pensées, il ricana devant l'air miné de la brune qui le frappa sur le bras en retour.

Les doutes d'Hermione se justifièrent quand elle pénétra finalement dans l'appartement du professeur de potions. Peut-être aurait-elle dû éviter de tomber tête la première en arrivant déjà. Mais les voyages en cheminette n'avaient jamais été son fort, encore moins dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle penserait à remercier Daphné le lendemain tandis que la jeune fille l'avait fait boire plus que de raison toute la soirée.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en se relevant, ignorant le regard choqué et surpris que Severus posait sur elle. Une quinte de toux la saisit alors qu'elle époussetait les cendres accrochées à ses vêtements. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le maître des potions soit à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est rien, sans doute juste un coup de froid, mentit Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise que lui indiquait l'homme.

Il ignora royalement sa remarque et attrapa sa baguette pour lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic.

\- Vous êtes complètement saoule miss Granger, gronda le professeur.

Hermione détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah bon ? tenta-t-elle vainement en désespoir de cause.

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de relever sa ridicule tentative et enchaîna sur un ton inquiet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La question du professeur prit Hermione au dépourvu. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'homme la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son rapport avec l'alcool était compliqué. Elle n'avait jamais bu que lorsqu'elle avait peur et qu'elle cherchait du courage. Ce soir, elle avait cherché à oublier.

Oublier la lettre. Oublier le procès qui arrivait bien trop vite à son goût. Oublier les remarques et doutes de Ginny. Oublier la peur que tout cela faisait naître en elle.

\- On a fêté la victoire de l'équipe, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire quelque peu forcé. Il y avait même Daphné !

\- Miss Greengrass, je suppose ?

Hermione hocha plusieurs fois la tête pour confirmer, espérant parvenir à lui cacher le reste dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Une nouvelle quinte de toux la saisit et l'homme reprit ses sorts de diagnostic sur la jeune fille, passant pour le moment sur tous les reproches qu'il avait envie de lui faire sur son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait miss Granger ? gronda le professeur au bout de quelques secondes tandis qu'il découvrait l'état de ses poumons.

Hermione détourna les yeux en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Elle espérait que l'homme n'insisterait pas. Elle se releva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Son geste fut néanmoins beaucoup moins gracieux qu'elle l'avait espéré tandis que le sol semblait ne plus être droit sous ses pieds. Sa tête tournait légèrement et elle prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- Rasseyez-vous miss, soupira Severus.

La jeune fille suivit son conseil et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur la chaise. L'homme disparut quelques minutes et revint avec trois fioles de potion à la main.

\- Je devrai vous laisser dans cet état jusque demain pour que vous compreniez que l'alcool a également des mauvais côtés mais je sais que vous en avez déjà conscience et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous supporter ainsi toute la nuit.

Hermione ne comprit que la moitié de son discours tandis que l'homme marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait. Elle ne quittait pas les potions des yeux, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à les lui donner.

L'homme sembla finalement se décider et Hermione put ingurgiter une potion contrant les effets de l'alcool, suivit de deux potions pour soigner ses poumons. Le brouillard s'éclaircit rapidement dans son esprit et elle soupira d'aise tandis que le monde arrêtait enfin de tourner autour d'elle.

\- Maintenant vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer la raison qui vous a poussée à boire autant. Ainsi que ce qui a mis vos poumons dans un tel état.

Hermione grimaça. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'homme n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement.

\- Rien de particulier, éluda Hermione. Je pense que c'est juste un coup de froid. Au fait ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à trouver ma forme animagus !

\- Félicitations, lui concéda-t-il avec un rictus qu'elle devinait être un sourire. Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Ça s'est un peu fait tout seul. Je me reposais et je me suis sentie comme aspirée dans mon esprit jusqu'à la voir.

Elle avait repris la même formulation qu'avec Sirius. Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge non plus. Severus sembla la croire et il n'insista pas sur ce point, à son plus grand soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

\- Une loutre, comme mon patronus.

L'homme hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va, pas trop ridicule.

Hermione rit légèrement face à la remarque de l'homme. A vrai dire elle avait pensé la même chose quand elle l'avait découvert.

\- Oui j'aime bien les loutres donc ça me va ! Prochaine étape je crois qu'il va me falloir garder des feuilles de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois si je me souviens bien de ce que Sirius nous a dit…, soupira Hermione.

Elle perçut clairement le rictus moqueur qui déforma les lèvres du professeur avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne prenne le chemin de la chambre. Elle le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins l'homme semblait avoir oublié ses questions premières. Ou peut-être préférait-il également ne pas discuter de sujets délicats juste avant de dormir.

Et ça allait parfaitement à Hermione. Parce qu'ainsi, elle pouvait encore faire un petit peu semblant pour le moment, même si elle se doutait que ça ne durerait pas.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! On approche de la fin à grands pas, ça me fait tout bizarre xD

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et encore plus à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot :3

Prochain chapitre, je pense lundi prochain !

Bonne fin de semaine et bon weekend à vous !

Et pour finir, petite réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Merci pour tes review ! Je vais faire une réponse commune aux deux du coup ;) Sirius aide beaucoup oui, en vrai, il est assez complémentaire avec Severus, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine en tout cas ^^ Je suis contente que Daphné te plaise, on la retrouve un peu encore dans ce chapitre mais ce ne sera pas un personnage beaucoup plus développé au final... Théo est un amour avec Hermione pour le bal je suis d'accord ! Heureusement qu'il est là pour elle ! Et quant à ce qui lui est arrivé, disons que la potion n'était pas aussi sans risque que ce qu'ils croyaient et qu'au final, l'effet de dépendance qu'ils ont essayé de supprimé s'est "transformé" si bien que son esprit est devenu dépendant et a agi comme s'il était toujours sous effet de la potion... Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu !


	32. Premiers pas

**Chapitre 31 :**** Premier pas**

_Se libérer de la peur, c'est le premier pas, la clef du changement._

_\- Antonella Verdiani_

* * *

A son plus grand dam, dès le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Hermione eut la mauvaise nouvelle de voir un hibou du ministère lui apporter une nouvelle copie de la lettre qu'elle avait brûlée la veille. Elle se doutait que cela allait continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur réponde mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Le procès était prévu pour début janvier, soit quelques semaines plus tard. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire semblant au moins jusqu'à Noël.

\- Vivement les vacances ! Je n'en peux plus de tous les devoirs qu'on nous donne en ce moment ! se plaignit Ron, assis en face d'elle, la sortant de ses sombres pensées.

\- Des nouvelles de tes parents pour savoir si vous restez ici pendant les vacances avec Ginny ? demanda Harry.

La demoiselle en question s'était réveillée avec un sérieux mal de crâne et avait indiqué à Harry qu'elle irait directement en cours sans passer par la case grande-salle de façon à grapiller un peu de sommeil supplémentaire. Hermione espérait de tout cœur que son état particulièrement alcoolisé de la veille lui ferait oublier la discussion qu'elles avaient eue et les doutes qu'elle avait émis.

\- On devrait savoir d'ici un jour ou deux. Ils pensaient aller en Roumanie pour voir Charlie donc si c'est le cas, on reste là. Mais ça dépend parce que Fleur vient de tomber enceinte je crois donc maman hésite à rester pour passer du temps avec elle et la couver mais Bill n'a pas trop envie…

Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête, comprenant parfaitement le point de vue de Bill. La matriarche de la famille Weasley pouvait parfois, souvent même, être très envahissante.

\- Tu restes toi, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oui, de toute façon Sirius doit rester en tant que professeur donc je reste pour qu'on passe Noël ensemble. Et toi, Hermione ?

\- Je vais rester. C'est trop compliqué de rejoindre mes parents en Australie pour juste une semaine. Je les reverrai cet été.

L'heure des cours arriva et les trois amis se levèrent pour se rendre en cours de défense. Hermione fourra sa lettre tout au fond de son sac sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, elle en connaissait de toute façon déjà le contenu. Peut-être que la faire disparaître de sa vue la ferait aussi disparaître de ses pensées.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à pratiquer les sortilèges informulés, annonça le professeur Black lorsque tous les élèves furent présents dans la salle de classe.

Une vague d'excitation parcourut la salle. Les tables avaient été repoussées sur les côtés de la salle, signe que le cours allait être consacré à de la pratique et non de la théorie barbante. Une armoire avait été déposée au milieu de la pièce. A l'intérieur, quelque chose bougeait par intermittence, avide de liberté.

Les élèves n'eurent pas de mal à reconnaître l'entité dans le meuble, ayant vécu un cours similaire en troisième année. Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis que la chair de poule hérissait le moindre de ses poils.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous reconnu ce qui se terre dans cette armoire, enchaîna le professeur.

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et Sirius interrogea Ron d'un mouvement de tête.

\- C'est un épouvantard.

\- C'est bien cela, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Vous souvenez-vous tous du sortilège qui permet de vaincre un épouvantard ?

\- Il faut penser très fort à quelque chose qui nous fait rire et lancer un Ridikulus, répondit Théodore quand le professeur l'interrogea.

\- Oui, cinq points pour Serpentard. On va réviser rapidement le sortilège puis je vous ferai passer un par un. L'idée est que vous essayiez de lancer le sortilège sans le prononcer. La peur ressentie face à l'épouvantard devrait vous aider à réussir. Si vous n'y arrivez pas au bout de trois essais, vous pouvez lancer le sort à voix haute ou alors vous décaler et l'élève suivant prendra votre tour.

S'en suivit un peu de brouhaha tandis que les élèves s'installaient en une ligne plus ou moins droite. Hermione se positionna vers la fin, espérant quelque peu que la durée du cours ne leur permettrait pas à tous de passer. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'était à présent sa plus grande peur.

Avant, elle aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait de l'échec. Elle avait réellement eu peur d'échouer et de décevoir les autres. A onze ans, elle avait eu peur qu'on lui dise qu'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la communauté sorcière. Alors elle avait travaillé plus que de raison pour prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver. La peur d'échouer ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée pour autant.

Mais elle savait à présent que ce n'était plus sa peur la plus grande. Parce qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses traumatisantes qu'elle avait l'embarras du choix. Et elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir envie de découvrir la forme que prendrait l'épouvantard devant elle.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à s'entraîner pour se remémorer la bonne manière de lancer le sortilège puis les premiers élèves firent face à l'épouvantard.

Un certain nombre d'élèves semblait réticent à l'idée d'affronter l'entité. Après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu et vu au cours de la guerre, il n'était pas étonnant que leurs peurs se soient transformées depuis leur troisième année. Il n'était pas non plus étonnant qu'elles soient devenues bien plus sombres.

Hermione observa avec appréhension les différents élèves passer tour à tour. Ils eurent droit à leur lot de morts, de détraqueurs et de mangemorts et Sirius sembla un brin hésitant vis-à-vis de l'idée qu'il avait eu pour ce cours. Quelques élèves parvinrent cependant à lancer le sortilège informulé, au deuxième ou troisième essai, et le professeur se convainquit que l'idée n'était finalement pas si mauvaise. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Le tour d'Hermione arriva finalement. Son cœur battait la chamade, s'étant accéléré à mesure que le nombre d'élèves devant elle s'amenuisait. Elle prit la place de Ron qui devait être l'un des seuls élèves pour qui la plus grande peur était restée la même. L'araignée géante qui était apparue devant lui était en tout point similaire à celle qui était apparue en troisième année. Il avait réussi à lancer le sortilège au deuxième essai et s'était écarté pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre sa place.

La jeune fille s'avança lentement, les jambes tremblantes. L'araignée à roller s'évapora et l'épouvantard tourna quelques secondes dans les airs sous sa forme brumeuse, analysant l'esprit de la jeune fille. Hermione se figea en apercevant la forme qu'il prit.

Elle s'était attendue à voir apparaître Bellatrix ou Malfoy. Ou peut-être même le cachot du manoir Malfoy où elle avait été enfermée. Elle s'était attendue à voir surgir tous les cauchemars qu'elle faisait chaque nuit. Elle avait même eu peur de voir apparaître les corps de ses deux hommes morts ou torturés, comme elle les voyait si souvent la nuit. Mais l'épouvantard était plus vicieux.

Elle resta figée devant le lit qui venait de se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce, similaire à celui qu'elle occupait dans la chambre qui avait été sienne au 12 Grimmauld Place. Un grand lit double recouvert de draps en flanelle sombres. Deux oreillers à l'aspect moelleux étaient disposés à la tête.

Hermione entendit à peine les petits rires moqueurs des élèves dans la pièce. Elle ne vit pas plus les regards perplexes qui se posèrent sur elle et sur l'épouvantard. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux du lit. Parce que derrière les apparences, elle avait tout de suite compris ce que le meuble représentait.

Ce n'était pas qu'un lit. C'était un lit vide. Elle supposait que c'était ainsi que l'épouvantard représentait sa peur d'être seule et surtout, sa peur de dormir seule. Sa peur de devoir affronter seule ses cauchemars. Sa peur de revivre encore et encore ses pires souvenirs sans que personne ne puisse la sauver.

\- Miss Granger, levez votre baguette.

Elle entendit les paroles de Sirius sans pour autant réussir à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Elle eut l'impression de voir toutes les ténèbres qui la hantaient se matérialiser autour du lit tandis que les rires de Bellatrix et de Draco se mélangeaient pour résonner toujours plus fort dans son esprit.

Elle essaya vaguement de penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Elle n'y arriva pas. Parce que la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser, pour essayer de lancer le sortilège, était à ses deux hommes. Si elle avait été seule, sans doute les aurait-elle fait apparaître dans le lit, pour éloigner la peur qui la saisissait. Mais elle avait suffisamment conscience de la situation pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire cela dans la salle de cours, devant tous les élèves.

Alors elle était figée, debout devant le lit, sa baguette à moitié levée en direction de l'épouvantard. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'une silhouette s'interposa entre elle et l'entité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la forme que prenait l'épouvantard avant que le professeur ne le fasse disparaître de nouveau dans son armoire.

Sirius se tourna vers Hermione, lui tendant un morceau de chocolat. Hermione n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'endroit où s'était matérialisé le lit.

\- Est-ce que ça va, miss Granger ? questionna Sirius d'une voix douce.

Il posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et Hermione sursauta avant de porter son regard sur l'homme. Elle réalisa à ce moment-là que sa vision était trouble des larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

\- Je… je suis désolée…, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, d'attraper son sac et de s'enfuir de la salle de classe.

Elle entendit le professeur la rappeler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courut sans faire réellement attention à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait, se laissant porter par ses pieds. Elle se sentait ridicule. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à faire face.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle parvint dans un cul de sac. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle devait se trouver dans une tour du château qui n'était plus utilisée. Hermione pénétra dans une salle située sur sa droite.

L'intérieur sentait le renfermé et de la poussière recouvrait tout. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione ouvrit les petites fenêtres pour aérer l'endroit. Elle fit également disparaître le plus gros de la poussière révélant plusieurs coussins disposés au sol. _Sans doute une ancienne salle de divination_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle hésita un instant et laissa finalement sa curiosité prendre le dessus et parcourut la pièce. Elle n'y trouva cependant pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une des fenêtres et resta ainsi un long moment à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait vu sur une partie du lac et la forêt interdite.

Son regard se perdit sur les arbres se mouvant légèrement au vent. La neige tombée pendant la nuit recouvrait les cimes des arbres et brillait sous le soleil timide qui rayonnait dans le ciel. La surface du lac était paisible, tout juste perturbée de temps à autre par un tentacule du calmar géant qui remontait à la surface récupérer un peu de chaleur.

Elle ne sut réellement combien de temps elle resta là, perdue dans la contemplation du paysage. Elle finit par détourner les yeux et elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des coussins qui occupaient la salle. Une envolée de poussière la fit toussoter mais elle ne bougea pas.

Elle tendit le bras pour ramener à elle son sac qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus loin et elle l'ouvrit dans la foulée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fouilla pour retrouver la lettre froissée qu'elle avait reçue le matin même.

Ses mains tremblaient quad elle décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle la laissa tomber au sol après s'être emparée de la lettre qu'elle contenait. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'elle était en tout point identique à celle qu'elle avait reçue la veille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Elle attrapa le feuillet réponse et le déposa devant elle. Hermione sortit sa plume et son encrier de son sac avant de reprendre la feuille. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle cochait la case pour confirmer sa présence à l'audience.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y manquer. Pas si elle voulait que Draco reste enfermé. Et la scène en cours de défense un peu plus tôt l'avait convaincue que faire semblant n'était pas la bonne attitude. Ça ne lui avait jamais réussi et ce ne serait pas plus le cas à présent. Et si elle voulait avoir une chance de surmonter tout ça et combattre ses peurs, peut-être était-il temps qu'elle y fasse face.

Elle avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre ce que Sirius lui avait expliqué sur le fait d'accepter ses souvenirs pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était pas tant d'accepter ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'était plutôt de comprendre et d'intégrer que tout ça n'était plus que des souvenirs à présent. Et que s'ils avaient tant d'emprise sur elle, c'était parce qu'elle le leur permettait.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours peur. Terriblement. Mais elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être un peu plus d'emprise qu'elle ne le pensait sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. L'ennemi ce n'était pas la peur, l'ennemi c'était d'attendre de ne plus avoir peur. Et peut-être avait-elle suffisamment attendu.

La lettre s'envola d'elle-même dès qu'elle l'eut signée tandis qu'un sortilège avait été déposé dessus pour qu'elle rejoigne le ministère d'elle-même. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision tout en sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Elle ne se détourna que lorsque la lettre eut disparue de son champ de vision.

C'était un premier pas. Petit, difficile et pas très assuré. Mais c'était un premier pas et c'était le plus important.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la grande salle ce soir-là, après avoir finalement manqué les cours de l'après-midi, elle sut immédiatement que sa petite scène en défense avait fait le tour de l'école. Les regards s'accrochaient à elle sur son passage, la dévisageant, tandis que les chuchotements se répandaient dans son sillage.

\- Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? la questionna Harry dès qu'elle parvint à leur niveau.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en s'asseyant et s'excusant auprès de ses amis pour avoir disparu ainsi. Un hibou vint se poser devant elle dès qu'elle fut installée. Hermione décrocha le petit mot qu'il transportait et regarda le volatile s'envoler de nouveau dans la foulée.

_Veuillez passer dans mon bureau après le repas miss Granger. Professeur Black._

Elle releva son visage vers la table des professeurs d'où Sirius la fixait. Un clignement d'yeux accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête lui permit de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'elle le rejoindrait bien après.

Elle nota sans mal le soulagement qui s'afficha sur son visage et elle se sentit coupable d'être partie ainsi et de ne pas avoir donné signe de vie de toute la journée. Elle avait remarqué plusieurs fois que sa disparition suite à son agression par Malfoy avait marqué ses deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas manqué leurs regards qui la cherchaient quasiment continuellement dans la foule des élèves. Elle n'avait raté ni cette lueur inquiète qui brillait souvent dans leurs regards lorsqu'ils ne la trouvaient pas, ni celle du soulagement qui les envahissait lorsqu'enfin leurs yeux se posaient sur elle.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle réussirait finalement à tenir la promesse que Severus avait voulu lui soutirer. Alors elle aurait voulu les rassurer mais elle ne trouvait pas encore les mots. Elle avait encore une épreuve à passer. Après ça, elle espérait pouvoir laisser tout le reste derrière elle.

La brune reporta son attention sur ses amis qui la questionnaient sur l'origine du mot. Elle le leur fit lire avant de hausser les épaules et de se mettre à manger. La discussion s'orienta alors sur la soirée de la veille et la relation qui se développait peu à peu entre Ron et Daphné. Le rouquin passa la plus grande majorité du repas à être plus rouge que les tomates qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, sous les rires de ses amis.

Hermione nota le regard appuyé que Ginny posa sur elle à plusieurs reprises pendant le repas mais elle fit mine de rien. Si la rousse n'avait pas oublié leur conversation, peut-être que si Hermione prétendait que c'était son cas alors Ginny n'insisterait pas. Elle l'espérait grandement.

Dès la fin du dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Sirius après avoir demandé à Ron, qui devait retrouver Daphné, de prévenir au passage Théodore qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard. Sirius l'attendait déjà quand elle atteignit son bureau et la brune pénétra donc dans la pièce, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione ? questionna Sirius dès qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où on lui posait cette question par jour. Ça lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile prête à se casser d'un instant à l'autre. Ça ne l'aidait clairement pas à aller mieux.

\- Ça va…, répondit d'elle en râlant quelque peu. Désolée pour ce matin.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, éluda le professeur. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te sermonner. Je… en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que je voulais. Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait et… et peut-être te rappeler qu'on est là pour toi… Ton épouvantard m'a quelque peu perturbé je dois l'admettre…

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire qui sonnait faux. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'homme comprendrait également la signification du lit. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Non Hermione, ce n'est pas rien. Je… j'ai l'impression que tu ne nous crois toujours pas quand on te dit qu'on sera toujours là pour toi. On ne va aller nulle part Hermione. Tant que tu voudras de nous, tu n'auras pas à te retrouver seule.

\- Non c'est vrai, je ne vous crois pas. Parce que rien ne me prouve que demain vous n'allez pas disparaître, volontairement ou non. Tout ça ne tient qu'à un fil tellement ténu que oui, j'ai peur en permanence.

\- Hermione, quand vas-tu enfin accepter les sentiments que nous éprouvons pour toi ? Nous sommes tous les deux éperdument épris de toi. On ne disparaîtra pas volontairement.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Je vous ai déjà fait fuir à deux reprises, rien ne dit que je ne vais pas recommencer. Je crois bien que je suis trop perturbée pour tout ça…

\- Hermione, tu n'es pas plus perturbée que nous deux tu sais. C'est peut-être pour ça que ça fonctionne entre nous. Et quand bien même tu recommencerais, nous ne fuirions jamais bien loin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… parce que je t'aime Hermione. Et Severus également.

Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. La brune ne savait pas s'il voulait dire par ses derniers mots qu'il aimait aussi Severus ou que Severus l'aimait aussi, elle. C'était sans doute un peu des deux. Elle savait que les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

Hermione était figée face à Sirius. Elle avait presque oublié que Severus lui avait sorti ces mêmes trois mots quelques temps plus tôt. Elle se souvenait pour autant du bien que cela lui avait fait. Peut-être étaient-ce ces quelques mots qui lui avaient donné la force d'avancer. Là encore, les mots pénétrèrent son cœur et son âme avec douceur, rallumant la lumière qu'elle avait pensé éteinte à tout jamais en elle.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle avait refusé de mêler l'amour à leur relation. Au moins dans son esprit car il était clair pour son cœur qu'elle était éprise d'eux depuis longtemps. Mais quelque part, ne pas l'avouer, même en pensée, lui donnait l'impression que c'était moins grave. Et moins puissant aussi. Ainsi elle avait un peu moins peur de les perdre.

S'attacher, s'ouvrir à l'autre, c'était prendre le risque de le perdre. C'était lui donner la possibilité de nous détruire d'un mot ou d'un silence. Elle savait qu'elle leur avait déjà donné son cœur depuis longtemps mais elle ne s'était pas encore résolue à leur donner son esprit et à s'avouer à elle-même la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de se livrer totalement à eux. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas leur imposer ses démences et ses peurs. Ils étaient là pour elle, ils le voulaient et elle en avait conscience. Mais elle n'était toujours pas prête. Et elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Alors, elle monta sur la pointe de ses pieds et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius, espérant faire passer dedans tout ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à dévoiler à voix haute. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que Sirius réponde à son baiser, l'enlaçant fermement.

Hermione avait besoin de ces mots. Elle avait besoin du soutien de ses deux hommes. Et si elle se sentait un peu égoïste pour ne pas être capable de leur retourner leur amour vocalement, l'étreinte de Sirius lui prouvait qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin de temps et ils étaient prêts à tenir leur promesse de la soutenir malgré tout. Et peut-être qu'ils accordaient moins d'importance aux mots, tout en sachant qu'elle leur prouvait son attachement par ses gestes au quotidien.

Rapidement, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Ron et Ginny rentrèrent finalement chez eux tandis que leurs parents s'étaient décidés à rester dans le pays. Théodore rentra également chez lui passer les fêtes avec sa mère. Il s'était montré très réticent à cette idée tandis que ses rapports avec la femme n'avaient jamais été faciles, encore moins depuis que son père avait été emprisonné. Il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à trouver d'échappatoire et avait dû se résigner, avec le soutien d'Hermione et Daphné qui était elle aussi rentrée chez elle.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Harry à rester dans le château pour les vacances. Seule une dizaine d'élèves des années antérieures restaient également dans l'école, ainsi qu'une partie des professeurs, dont Severus et Sirius.

Les quelques jours avant Noël passèrent rapidement. Hermione partageait son temps entre Harry et ses deux hommes. Le garçon passait beaucoup de temps avec Sirius ce qui permettait à la jeune fille d'avoir du temps pour Severus sans avoir à trop mentir à son ami.

Le matin du deuxième jour, la jeune femme eut néanmoins la mauvaise surprise de recevoir une lettre de Théodore. Un article sur le procès de Malfoy était paru le jour du départ des élèves, si bien qu'il était totalement passé inaperçu dans le bazar de la préparation des vacances. Hermione y avait vu un répit lui permettant de ne pas parler de tout cela et de faire semblant encore un peu.

Cependant, Théodore avait entendu parler de tout cela par sa mère et il avait réussi à trouver l'article qu'il avait envoyé à Hermione en lui demandant des explications. L'article était en effet plus qu'explicite et la jeune femme n'avait parlé à personne des lettres qu'elle avait reçues.

_Procès de M. Draco MALFOY : la date arrêtée._

_La date du procès de l'héritier de la famille MALFOY a finalement été arrêtée. Le jeune homme a en effet été arrêté plusieurs semaines plus tôt pour agression d'une camarade née-moldue au sein de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Son procès se tiendra donc le jeudi 8 janvier 1999 à huis clos, tel qu'il est d'usage dans ce genre d'affaires. La présence de la plaignante, Miss Hermione Granger, a été confirmée quelques jours plus tôt._

_Le verdict de ce procès pourrait bien déterminer l'avenir de la lignée ancienne des MALFOY, le jeune Draco en étant l'unique héritier. Nous reviendrons vers vous une fois le procès passé afin de vous informer de la suite de toute cette affaire._

Théodore s'inquiétait pour Hermione et les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Hermione cacha la lettre dans son sac avant qu'Harry ne la voit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi répondre à Théo. Alors elle avait simplement ignoré sa lettre, se répétant inlassablement qu'elle y répondrait plus tard, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Et elle en avait reçu une nouvelle chaque jour.

\- Un problème avec Théodore ? demanda Harry un matin tandis qu'Hermione rangeait une nouvelle lettre sans même l'ouvrir.

\- Rien de particulier. Je l'ouvrirai juste plus tard.

\- Comme celle d'hier et d'avant-hier ? Tu devrais lui répondre Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans répondre, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de prétendre qu'il se faisait des idées. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais ça ne l'aidait pas à savoir quoi répondre au jeune homme. Le problème c'était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à personne.

Quand elle avait répondu au ministère, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules mais il avait rapidement été remplacé par un autre, celui de l'angoisse du procès. Et depuis, elle ne cessait d'imaginer toutes les issues possibles qui pourraient survenir.

Alors, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à Théodore. Ni à propos du pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, ni à propos de ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme devenait insistant dans ses lettres, la menaçant d'écrire à Ron ou Harry ou pire, à ses deux hommes.

Elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, par respect pour elle, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui répondre. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, elle le savait très bien, mais comment lui faire comprendre que malgré tout, elle n'allait pas si mal ? Comment lui faire comprendre que l'épreuve à venir, même si elle l'appréhendait, ne lui semblait pas plus insurmontable que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant, tant que cela lui semblait encore lointain et qu'elle aurait tout le temps d'angoisser réellement plus tard ?

Prenant sur elle, et devant les regards insistants d'Harry, elle se décida finalement à glisser une longue lettre avec le cadeau qu'elle avait acheté à Théodore pour Noël. Une longue lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de tout cela et qu'il n'était pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle espérait le rassurer même si elle craignait qu'il n'apprécie pas sa réponse qui n'en été pas vraiment une. Elle se doutait qu'il reviendrait à la charge à la rentrée.

Quelques jours avant noël, elle avait également trouvé l'article de journal, posé bien en évidence sur le canapé du salon des appartements de Severus. C'était la façon de l'homme de lui montrer qu'il l'avait lu et qu'il était au courant, tout en lui laissant la possibilité d'en parler ou non, à sa guise. Le geste avait touché Hermione et elle avait simplement replié le journal et l'avait posé plus loin. Elle n'avait pas manqué le long regard que l'homme avait posé dessus lorsqu'il était revenu dans la pièce mais il n'avait rien dit.

Et dès qu'Hermione eut répondu à Théodore, elle put de nouveau faire semblant que tout ceci ne la concernait pas. Elle put oublier, laisser de côté tout ça et simplement profiter des fêtes, de ses deux hommes et d'Harry avec qui elle passait également beaucoup de temps. Et Merlin que ça lui faisait du bien !

Elle réussit à prétendre jusqu'à deux jours avant la rentrée. Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de Severus, travaillant vaguement sur ses derniers devoirs de vacances. Contrairement à ses six premières années, elle se sentait parfois un peu à la ramasse niveau cours cette année, à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Heureusement, elle avait pris beaucoup d'avance pendant l'été et même les années précédentes si bien qu'elle parvenait tout de même à suivre sans trop de difficultés mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait hâte d'en finir avec ses études. Apprendre l'intéressait toujours autant mis elle était fatiguée des devoirs incessants et des examens réguliers. Elle ne trouvait plus autant d'intérêt qu'auparavant à vouloir toujours prouver ses connaissances et capacités.

Cette après-midi-là, Severus était en réunion avec les différents directeurs de maison et la directrice, si bien qu'Hermione se retrouvait seule dans ses appartements. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et elle se sentait touchée qu'il lui permette cette familiarité et qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Bien sûr, ça pouvait sembler un peu ridicule après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés mais ça comptait beaucoup pour elle. C'était encore une preuve de l'attachement de l'homme pour elle. Et elle collectionnait avec précaution ces preuves que Sirius et Severus lui donnaient, les conservant dans un coin de son esprit, s'y attachant pour repousser les ténèbres environnantes.

Lorsqu'elle mit un point final à son devoir de sortilège, la jeune femme s'étira, soulagée d'avoir fini ce qu'elle voulait faire pour la journée. Cela faisait deux heures que la réunion avait commencée et elle se doutait qu'ils allaient en avoir encore pour un temps.

Alors, succombant à sa curiosité, Hermione se leva et commença à faire le tour de la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'attacher aux différents bibelots et livres qui occupaient les lieux. Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis qu'elle était passée dans cette pièce en sortant du 12 Grimmauld Place.

La brune s'approcha de la bibliothèque qui occupait un grand pan de mur, émerveillée par le nombre de bouquins qu'elle contenait. Son regard glissa sur les titres dont la majorité faisaient référence aux potions, tandis que ses doigts frôlaient les tranches, osant à peine les toucher. La plupart des bouquins étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière.

Hermione se doutait que l'homme ne les consultait que peu souvent, sans doute les connaissait-il déjà tous par cœur. Sans doute avait-il eu cette même manie qu'elle-même lorsqu'il était jeune et s'était-il habitué à retenir un maximum de choses en lisant, de façon à pouvoir lire le plus grand nombre possible de livres, sans avoir besoin de revenir dessus en permanence.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un livre sans aucune annotation sur la couverture d'un noir profond et dénué de poussière. Poussée par la curiosité, la brune l'attrapa et le tira vers elle avant de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Elle finit par l'ouvrir doucement, ayant presque l'impression d'être en train de dépasser une limite imaginaire en fouinant ainsi dans les affaires de Severus.

Lorsque son regard tomba sur le sommaire, elle ne put retenir un frisson qui la parcourut de part en part. Les titres de chapitres évoquaient de façon plus qu'explicite des savoirs tenant de la magie noire ou rouge.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione referma le livre assez brusquement et regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un la pointe soudainement du doigt pour avoir ouvert un livre aussi sombre. C'était le genre de livre qui n'aurait peut-être même pas sa place dans la réserve, le genre de savoir dont les enseignements à Poudlard cherchaient à les tenir éloigner.

Comme aucun spectre n'apparaissait pour la prendre en flagrant délit, Hermione reposa son regard sur le livre qui pesait lourdement dans ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement attirée par la magie noire. Venant d'une famille moldue, elle avait déjà trouvé quantité de choses à découvrir et apprendre sans avoir à se plonger dans cette branche de la magie.

Mais à présent que le livre était dans sa main, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Sa soif de savoir la tiraillait, lui intimant que feuilleter un peu le bouquin ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se transformer en mage noir en une seconde. Ce n'était que de la curiosité, rien de plus.

Alors, lentement, elle rouvrit le livre et se laissa choir à même le sol devant la bibliothèque pour commencer à s'intéresser au contenu sombre qui recouvrait les pages. Les mots défilaient devant ses yeux et, bien malgré elle, ils s'inscrivaient à l'encre indélébile dans son cerveau dans un réflexe acquis au cours de ses études.

Elle frissonna en lisant certains sort et les descriptions détaillées de leurs effets. Elle avait chaud, et froid. Tout un pan de la magie semblait s'ouvrir à elle, des millions de possibilité qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé. Les conséquences pouvaient en être terribles et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner les pages les unes après les autres, par curiosité et aussi parce que plus elle lisait, plus elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait négligé si longtemps tout ce savoir.

Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout dépendait au final de l'utilisation faite de ces connaissances. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que de nombreux sorts de magie dite blanche, détournés, pouvaient parfois causer plus de dégâts. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, peut-être, si elle avait connu certains de ces sorts, elle n'aurait pas été aussi faible et à la merci de Bellatrix et Draco.

Donc elle continuait à lire, sans réfléchir à savoir si elle prenait ou non la bonne décision. Elle lisait et elle retenait les mots. Elle lisait et elle s'imaginait parfois les lancer sur Malfoy, pour enfin accéder à sa vengeance. La plupart des sortilèges étaient très complexes et pourtant, elle ressentait toujours cette haine envers le blond qui lui donnait la conviction que, si elle essayait, elle parviendrait certainement à lancer l'un de ses sorts sans trop de difficulté.

Elle avait conscience que la magie noire avait un prix. Et pourtant, quand elle voyait Severus, qui s'était largement plongé dans cette branche de la magie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ne devait pas être aussi terrible que cela. Si elle se contentait de se venger, le prix ne devrait pas être aussi élevé que cela après tout. Et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire autre chose de toutes ces nouvelles connaissances qu'elle continuait d'emmagasiner.

Cependant, elle craignait que le prix ne se cache justement derrière tout ça et qu'après avoir commencé, elle n'aurait toujours envie que de plus. Elle ne savait jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller et n'était pas sûre de vouloir le vérifier. Parce qu'une rage putride bouillait toujours au sein de son ventre, contre Bellatrix et Draco, mais aussi contre elle-même et plus insidieusement, contre ses deux hommes et ses amis.

Elle vouait une haine féroce à Bellatrix et Draco. Mais elle en voulait aussi aux membres de l'Ordre pour l'avoir enfermée au 12 Grimmauld Place. Elle en voulait aussi aux professeurs de Poudlard qui ne les avait jamais préparés à affronter la guerre, même si elle doutait qu'une telle préparation était possible. Elle en voulait à tous ceux qui, pendant plusieurs années, avaient fait la sourde oreille face aux preuves du retour de Voldemort.

Elle en voulait également à ses deux hommes qui n'avaient pas été capable de la protéger, même si elle savait que rien n'était vraiment de leur faute. Elle en voulait à ses amis qui ne parvenaient pas à déceler ses mensonges alors qu'ils prétendaient la connaître par cœur, même si elle reconnaissait que c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle en voulait même à ses parents qui n'avaient pas vu pendant l'été à quel point elle avait changé et même maintenant, qui ne savaient rien de ce qu'elle avait traversé, même si elle avait tout fait pour.

Au final, toute cette rage était davantage orientée vers l'injustice dont semblait être composée sa vie. Parce qu'elle avait conscience que les autres, hormis Bellatrix et Draco, ne lui avaient jamais voulu de mal. Mais parce qu'elle aurait pu être une jeune fille heureuse. Elle aurait pu devenir une jeune femme respectée pour ses savoirs, toujours souriante. Elle aurait pu briller.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus les ténèbres se répandaient en elle telle une gangrène incontrôlable. Elle avait beau essayer d'enfermer tous ces ressentiments au plus profond de son âme, elle les sentait grandir sans interruption. Exploseraient-ils un jour ? Elle sentait sa magie crépiter tout autour de cette chape de ténèbres. Elle ne semblait attendre qu'une chose : qu'Hermione embrasse sa rancœur et laisse court à ce que la voix lui chuchotait à l'oreille. La jeune femme pouvait sentir sa magie se préparer, grossir, se transformer.

Severus avait cru que l'augmentation de ses capacités magiques avait pour but de l'aider à surmonter tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, l'aider à guérir. Mais elle avait l'impression tenace que c'était tout autre chose. C'étaient les ténèbres qui faisaient évoluer sa magie. Et si elle ne faisait rien, elle ne savait combien de temps elle pourrait continuer ainsi.

Et en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre qu'écouter la rage qui la consumait était une bonne solution. N'était-ce pas le chemin le plus rapide vers la folie ? Elle faisait son premier pas sur la route obscure de la magie noire ce jour-là et plus elle tournait les pages du livre, plus elle doutait du bien-fondé de sa décision alors qu'elle sentait qu'un retour en arrière ne s'offrirait bientôt plus à elle. Toutes ces connaissances ne la quitteraient jamais vraiment et il ne tiendrait qu'à elle de décider de l'utilisation qu'elle en ferait.

Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours cherché à agir en étant pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, pour que, quelle que soit l'orientation que prenaient ses actes, elle sache toujours qui elle était. Mais était-il possible qu'elle dévie à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Allait-elle peu à peu se laisser corrompre par ses démons intérieurs ?

Elle haïssait Bellatrix. Elle haïssait le fait qu'elle n'avait pu se venger de la femme. Elle haïssait Draco. Et là, dans ses mains, elle avait une solution qui semblait s'offrir à elle sans rien réclamer en retour. Si elle se vengeait de Draco, en ressortirait-elle soulagée ? En ressortirait-elle plus forte ? Reprendrait-elle le dessus sur sa vie ? Ou bien finirait-elle par se perdre sur le chemin des ténèbres ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Sirius, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver, ramena brutalement Hermione à la réalité. Elle sursauta et le livre lui échappa des mains dans un bruit sourd en tombant au sol.

L'homme n'était qu'à deux pas d'elle et, avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de l'en empêcher, il avait ramassé le bouquin, intrigué par la réaction de la brune. Elle ne put que l'observer pendant qu'il regardait le contenu du livre avec un visage fermé. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant prise la main dans le sac, attendant de se faire gronder par ses parents.

Sirius semblait particulièrement désapprouver sa lecture et quelques secondes de flottement passèrent avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle fixa le regard orageux de l'homme, essayant de décrypter vainement la lueur qui s'y reflétait et qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

La voix de l'homme était froide, hésitante. Un peu comme s'il voulait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, tout en sachant déjà ce que la brune allait dire.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Hermione avec une petite voix.

\- Hermione…, soupira Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais là-dedans ?

Il tenait le livre à bout de doigts, comme une chose répugnante dont il ne voulait pas s'approcher de trop près. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Après tout, il avait été bercé dans la magie noire auprès de sa famille et il avait fait de gros efforts, il avait tout risqué même, pour s'en éloigner. C'était en partie à cause de son attirance pour la magie noire qu'il avait haï Severus pendant leur adolescence. Il n'en voyait que les mauvais côtés. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à trouver Hermione ainsi, plongée dans un livre traitant du sujet au point qu'elle ne l'ait même pas entendu arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas Sirius, répéta Hermione.

\- La magie noire n'est jamais la solution, Hermione.

Sa voix était intraitable. Il voulait lui faire comprendre et en même temps, il ne comprenait déjà pas lui-même comment elle en été arrivée là. Il y avait un sacré pas entre subir des événements traumatisants et décider d'agir en se plongeant dans la magie noire. Lui, ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que cette branche de la magie pouvait être une solution. Il n'avait que trop vu les dégâts que ça pouvait faire. Il avait vu sa famille se détruire peu à peu à cause de tout ça.

Il n'était pas près de laisser Hermione s'engager sur ce chemin. Elle était tellement tout le contraire de cette noirceur ! Il aurait voulu qu'elle se voie telle qu'il la voyait. Brillante, malgré les ombres qui obscurcissaient souvent son esprit, pleine de couleurs, vivante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de magie noire. Elle était suffisamment puissante pour rendre l'impossible possible sur le chemin de la lumière. Ça ne ferait que la ternir.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la brune sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse, Hermione. Je veux que tu comprennes que ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Je veux que tu oses me parler de ce qui te tourmente plutôt que de te laisser chercher des solutions qui n'en sont pas.

Hermione croisa de nouveau le regard de Sirius et, pendant un temps, elle y perçut la peur qui semblait l'habiter. Ça la perturba plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Parce qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait changé. Avant tout ça, elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que pensé ouvrir un livre de magie noire, même par curiosité. Et là, elle avait envisagé s'en servir pour se venger de Malfoy. Et elle avait déjà fait un grand pas dans cette direction en commençant à lire le livre.

\- J'avais envie de le tuer.

Les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. Elle ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer auprès de Sirius, pour que son opinion sur elle ne change pas. Elle voulait effacer cette peur qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

\- Dans le couloir des cachots, si Severus n'était pas arrivé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on en serait ressortis tous les deux en vie. Et même maintenant, j'en ai encore envie et je n'arrive pas à passer outre. Je ne veux plus être une petite chose fluette et inutile. Je ne veux plus avoir peur.

Sirius fixait Hermione sans savoir quoi répondre. Il comprenait que la jeune fille ait envie de se venger. Il savait à quel point elle avait souffert et souffrait encore. Il saisissait et pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit aussi ce que la magie noire pouvait avoir d'attirant.

Il avait toujours vu ça comme une faiblesse. Et pourtant, la jeune femme devant lui était loin d'être faible, bien au contraire. Elle luttait simplement chaque jour pour continuer d'avancer, espérant survivre pour pouvoir vivre un jour. Il doutait cependant qu'assouvir sa vengeance lui apporterait la moindre consolation.

Lui-même avait eu une période de sa vie dirigée par l'envie de vengeance, quand il avait fui Azkaban. Il avait failli tuer Peter, ce jour-là, dans la cabane hurlante. Mais Harry l'en avait empêché. Et toute la rancœur qu'il avait nourrie au départ avait fini par laisser place à autre chose. Au final, il ne regrettait pas parce qu'à présent, il avait trouvé bien plus. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il se serait relevé du meurtre du dernier de ses anciens meilleurs amis, même s'il les avait cruellement trahis.

\- Suis-je devenue un monstre, Sirius ?

La question de la brune ramena l'homme dans le présent. Il croisa son regard perdu et affolé et il ne réfléchit pas plus avant de l'attirer contre lui, laissant tomber le livre au sol. Il la sentit serrer ses bras autour de lui, comme si elle cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose d'autre que les méandres de son esprit.

\- Bien sûr que non, Hermione, chuchota Sirius, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de la brune.

Elle semblait tellement désemparée et perdue qu'il prit sur lui pour lui raconter sa propre expérience avec Peter. Il se livra à elle pour lui faire comprendre ce que lui-même avait mis tellement de temps à saisir. Et petit à petit, il eut l'impression que la brune redevenait elle-même, repoussant les ombres de la tentation pour un temps au moins.

Lorsque Severus revint dans ses appartements, après s'être attardé auprès de Minerva pour discuter du cas de certains Serpentard, il trouva Sirius et Hermione assis dans le canapé sous une atmosphère légèrement pesante. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le livre qui traînait au sol et il le ramassa, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se jouer en son absence.

Un regard de Sirius le dissuada d'intervenir et il s'éclipsa simplement dans la cuisine après avoir remis le livre à sa place sur la bibliothèque. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé et trois tasses. Ils burent tous en silence et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner n'arrive. Là, ils se séparèrent toujours sans un mot mais le silence d'abord pesant s'était peu à peu apaisé.

Juste avant de partir, Hermione se permit de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de chacun de ses deux hommes. C'était un baiser de remerciement parce qu'elle avait profité du silence pour repenser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti en ouvrant ce fameux livre. Elle avait analysé ce que Sirius lui avait confié à voix basse de son passé douloureux. Elle avait réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle était tentée de faire, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, et tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire si elle se laissait aller à suivre ses instincts ténébreux.

Et au final, la magie noire ne lui semblait pas si attirante que cela. Au final, elle préférait s'attacher à ses deux hommes.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avec, vous vous en doutez, le fameux procès ! Ensuite il y aura un court épilogue et puis voilà... Oui, c'est triste...

Je pense poster la suite mercredi ou jeudi et l'épilogue vendredi comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre !

En tout cas, je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et tous ceux qui me laissent une petite review, c'est aussi grâce à vous que cette histoire existe (et se termine bientôt).

A très vite !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Oui je trouve que la loutre lui correspond bien au final ;) Même si elle a encore beaucoup de boulot ! Le procès arrive dans le chapitre suivant ! Et quant à Ron, je l'imagine bien comme ça, un peu maladroit dans ses faits et gestes ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également !


	33. De l'autre côté de la peur

**Chapitre 32 :**** De l'autre côté de la peur**

_Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu est juste de l'autre côté de la peur._

_\- George Addair_

* * *

Lorsque Théodore retrouva Hermione en revenant de ses vacances chez sa mère, contrairement à ce que la brune avait pensé, il n'insista pas pour la faire parler. Sa lettre semblait finalement l'avoir convaincu qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer alors il lui laissait le choix de discuter ou non de ce qui l'attendait.

Il s'était en revanche beaucoup plaint de ses vacances et de l'ambiance peu chaleureuse qui avait plané dans sa maison familiale tout du long. Sa mère et lui n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches. Elle l'avait surpris une fois, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, en train d'embrasser un autre petit garçon et elle ne l'avait jamais accepté, même si elle avait pris sur elle pour n'en parler à personne. Théodore n'aurait su dire si c'était pour le protéger des préjugés ou pour éviter de jeter l'opprobre sur le nom de Nott.

Dans tous les cas, depuis ce jour, une froide entente c'était installée entre eux et ils ne partageaient rien de plus que le nécessaire. Le Serpentard ne pouvait cacher son soulagement à l'idée qu'il serait bientôt libéré de l'obligation de retourner dans la demeure familiale. Dès sa sortie de Poudlard, il aurait accès de façon totalement libre à son compte en banque et il comptait bien en profiter pour s'émanciper.

Lorsque le brun se confia à Hermione à ce sujet, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'être partagée entre l'envie de le pousser à ne pas couper tous les liens avec sa famille qui, même si elle n'était pas parfaite, restait sa famille, et la compréhension qu'elle ressentait par rapport à son envie de s'éloigner de tout ça. Au final, elle l'écouta simplement sans rien dire et le jeune homme ne lui en demanda pas plus, simplement soulagé de pouvoir extérioriser ainsi ses sentiments.

Les quelques jours précédant le procès passèrent rapidement pour Hermione. Elle eut l'impression que Théodore et ses deux hommes faisaient tout leur possible pour l'occuper et l'empêcher de penser à tout ça, ce qui était certainement le cas. Elle leur en était réellement reconnaissante.

La veille du jour j, elle ne dormit pour autant pas beaucoup. Toute la nuit, elle ressassa divers scénarios, essayant de se préparer à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. A ses côtés, Severus ne dormit pas beaucoup plus. Il la tint serrée contre lui du coucher du soleil jusqu'à son lever le lendemain matin. Pour la soutenir et aussi par peur de ce qui arriverait.

Lorsque l'heure du levé fut arrivée, Hermione se leva tel un automate et, après un petit sourire gêné à l'attention de Severus, elle disparut dans la cheminée pour rejoindre sa chambre et se préparer à la journée qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'elle croisa les regards inquiets de ses deux hommes au petit déjeuner et lors du repas du midi, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi éloignée d'eux depuis très longtemps. Tout à son angoisse grandissante, elle espérait de tout son cœur pouvoir les retrouver sereinement après le procès.

A quinze heures, des coups frappèrent contre le montant de la porte qui fermait la salle de cours de sortilèges. La silhouette de Minerva apparut dans la foulée et la femme invita Hermione à la suivre à l'extérieur. Tremblante, la brune s'exécuta en ayant l'impression de partir à l'échafaud. Elle adressa un sourire pincé à Ron et Harry qui lui serrèrent le bras en signe de soutien. Elle leur avait révélé la tenue de l'audience deux jours plus tôt sur conseil de Théodore et ils s'étaient révélés être un soutien inestimable, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

La porte de la salle se referma derrière elle et Hermione suivit la directrice comme un zombie. Elle appréhendait la suite mais son esprit était étrangement vide. L'adrénaline abrutissait ses sens et empêchait toute pensée cohérente de se former dans son esprit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un auror à la mine patibulaire l'attendait dans le hall du château et Hermione le suivit jusqu'aux grilles du domaine où elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras pour transplaner avec elle. Une seconde plus tard, elle vacillait sur l'aire d'arrivée prévue au ministère.

Après quelques contrôles de base, elle confia sa baguette à l'auror et le suivit jusqu'à la salle où allait se dérouler le procès à huis clos. Le temps lui faisait l'impression de s'étirer à l'infini. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait l'angoisse répandre son venin insidieux dans tout son être, tordant son estomac, serrant son cœur, faisant trembler ses membres et rendant son cerveau légèrement brumeux.

Elle avait hâte que tout soit derrière elle et en même temps, elle aurait presque voulu repousser ce moment _ad vitam æternam_. Presque seulement, parce qu'elle savait que ça l'aiderait tout de même à tourner la page. Mais presque aussi, parce qu'elle avait peur. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle avait essayé de s'endormir et il ne voulait pas la quitter.

Rapidement, les portes de la salle apparurent devant ses yeux et la jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. L'auror ouvrit l'un des battants en bois et invita Hermione à entrer. La jeune fille obéit en silence et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que les portes se refermaient dans son dos.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt lorsque son regard se posa sur Draco Malfoy, déjà présent, assis sur une chaise au milieu de la salle, les poignets et chevilles attachées par de puissantes chaînes. Une puissante vague de haine traversa la brune et elle fit de son mieux pour la maîtriser.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas particulièrement mal en point, un peu fatigué peut-être mais, même dans ces conditions, il n'avait rien perdu de son apparence aristocratique. Il se tenait droit dans son siège, un air un peu ennuyé sur le visage, comme s'il était tout à fait dans son droit et avait hâte de partir d'ici, ne semblant pas craindre d'être arrêté. Hermione aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il s'agissait simplement d'une façade, d'un air qu'il se donnait en espérant changer la donne.

Rien ne laissait présager que le blond venait de passer un peu moins de trois mois à Azkaban. Bien sûr, tant qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu coupable, il avait eu droit à une cellule de faible sécurité, dans les niveaux inférieurs de la prison où les détraqueurs ne passaient que très rarement. Hermione s'étonnait tout de même de le voir en si prétendument bonne santé. La prison sorcière n'était pas connue pour être clémente avec ses hôtes, quel que soit le niveau de sécurité.

Le mauvais pressentiment d'Hermione gonfla encore plus, lui coupant la respiration pendant quelques secondes. _Que ferait-elle si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait pensé et que Malfoy était libéré ? _La réponse s'imposa à elle en une fraction de seconde, la laissant pantoise.

S'il venait à s'en sortir libre, elle se vengerait. Elle tiendrait la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite et elle le tuerait. Même si Sirius l'en avait quelque peu dissuadée quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle en serait capable. Les informations qu'elle avait parcouru dans le livre de magie noire semblaient forcer leur passage dans sa mémoire pour la convaincre de les utiliser.

Mettant son trouble de côté, Hermione s'avança au centre de la pièce et, comme on le lui indiqua, prit place sur le deuxième siège installé non loin de celui de Malfoy. À son plus grand soulagement, aucune chaîne ne vint entraver ses membres, considérant qu'elle était la victime dans cette affaire.

Elle sentit le regard de Malfoy s'attarder sur elle et prit sur elle pour ne pas se tourner dans sa direction. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croiser son regard avant le début de l'audience. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se rajouter cette épreuve.

Quelques minutes après, le temps que tous les membres du jury prennent place, le procès put finalement commencer. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de présent, quinze jurés membres du magenmagot, le ministre de la magie Shacklebolt en tant que président de séance, un scribe, Malfoy et Hermione.

C'était l'avantage d'un procès à huis clos. Toute l'affaire ne devrait pas être ébruitée par la suite. Hermione n'avait véritablement pas envie que sa vie privée et l'épisode déplaisant qu'elle avait traversé ne s'affichent en première page des tabloïds sorciers.

C'était aussi l'avantage qu'ils soient tous deux majeurs et que leurs parents n'avaient ainsi pas été contactés. Hermione n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter ses parents actuellement. Elle n'aurait pu résister aux lueurs de haine et de pitié qui se seraient allumés dans leurs yeux. Elle n'aurait pu affronter la déception qu'ils auraient ressentie en apprenant tout ce qu'elle leur avait caché. Et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de craquer.

Draco et Hermione furent invités tour à tour à se présenter rapidement : nom, prénom, âge, adresse de résidence, etc..., afin de vérifier leurs identités.

\- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour le procès de Monsieur Draco Malfoy, accusé d'agression physique et verbale envers Miss Hermione Granger, commença Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les faits se seraient déroulés en fin de matinée le samedi 17 octobre 1998 au sein de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Un léger silence passa avant que le Ministre ne continue sur sa lancée, laissant le temps au scribe de reporter ses propos.

\- D'après le témoignage recueilli, le professeur de potions de l'institution, Monsieur Severus Snape, non présent ce jour, aurait trouvé les deux élèves en train de se battre dans un couloir reculé des cachots. L'état vestimentaire de miss Hermione Granger laissait supposer une agression physique à caractère sexuel. L'examen réalisé par Mrs Pomona Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard, a confirmé qu'un rapport sexuel entre les deux parties avait eu lieu, sans pour autant pouvoir préjuger du caractère consentant de la chose.

Hermione laissait son regard parcourir les visages des membres de l'assemblée et elle vit ainsi sans mal le dégoût et la pitié qui les assombrirent à l'entente des paroles de Shacklebolt.

\- Par ailleurs, plusieurs sortilèges ont été utilisés à l'encontre de miss Hermione Granger, dont un sortilège de découpe qui a inscrit les mots « _sang-de-bourbe_ » sur son avant-bras gauche ainsi qu'un sortilège impardonnable de doloris. Les poignets de miss Hermione Granger présentaient également des marques indiquant qu'ils avaient été tenus en étau fermement pendant un certain temps. Enfin, une blessure au niveau de l'arrière de la tête de miss Hermione Granger laissait supposer un choc de celle-ci, possiblement contre un mur.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, rien ne fut dit concernant la grossesse qui couvait en elle à ce moment-là. De toute façon, rien ne permettait de savoir si la fausse couche qu'elle avait fait avait été due à ce que Malfoy lui avait fait subir ou à sa noyade.

Comme Draco était l'accusé, il fut ensuite le premier invité à répondre aux questions et plus le temps passa, plus Hermione se sentit mal.

\- Monsieur Draco Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous raconter en détail votre version des faits ? questionna Shacklebolt.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous au moins à minima Poudlard ? Les cachots sont lieu de résidence des élèves de Serpentard, dont je fais partie. Il n'est donc pas rare de nous voir nous promener dans les couloirs adjacents, soit parce que nous cherchons un coin tranquille, soit pour rejoindre un autre endroit à partir de notre salle commune ou vice-versa. Il est plus étonnant en revanche d'y croiser des élèves d'autres maisons, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'élèves de Gryffondor. Je suppose que vous connaissez tous la rivalité existante entre ces deux maisons.

Un murmure d'approbation traversa les membres du jury et quelques sourires nostalgiques apparurent sur leurs lèvres. Beaucoup étaient passés entre les murs de Poudlard et tous se retrouvaient dans le petit discours de Malfoy. Le blond s'exprimait avec clarté et rien dans son attitude ne trahissait le moindre trouble.

\- Il est encore plus rare qu'un élève de Gryffondor s'y promène seul, sans réelle raison. C'est vouloir prendre des risques que d'aller ainsi en territoire ennemi. A partir de ces informations, je vous laisse juger que ma _camarade_, continua Draco en désignant Hermione d'un mouvement de menton, n'était sans doute pas dans ce couloir éloigné où l'on nous a retrouvé sans raison.

Hermione grinça des dents, s'interrogeant sur le jeu qu'était en train de mener Malfoy. Encore une fois, son mauvais pressentiment enfla, envahissant la moindre parcelle de son être. La tête haute, elle supporta comme elle put les nombreux regards inquisiteurs qui se posèrent sur sa personne tandis que les jurés se questionnaient sur les dires du blond.

\- Alors maintenant, laissez-moi vous conter ma version des faits, continua Malfoy après une petite pause. Imaginez deux élèves appartenant aux deux maisons ennemies de Poudlard. Imaginez que ces deux élèves ressentent l'un pour l'autre plus que la haine de rigueur. Imaginez qu'ils s'aiment.

Un grand silence régnait dans la salle et les visages reflétaient toute la surprise que tous ressentaient. Hermione elle-même ne put s'empêcher de frémir. _Allait-il réellement oser mettre tout ça sur une simple engueulade de couple ? Qui pourrait croire qu'elle aimait Draco Malfoy ? Et inversement, qui pourrait croire que Draco Malfoy l'aimait ?_ C'était complètement ridicule.

\- Pensez-vous qu'ils oseraient s'afficher aux yeux de tous ? Encore plus si l'un est un sang-pur et l'autre une née-moldue. Malgré la Victoire, de trop nombreux préjugés subsistent au sein de Serpentard et même des autres maisons, continua Draco comme s'il s'en désolait réellement.

Hermione ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il était bon acteur et une peur intense s'infiltrait en elle par tous ses pores. Elle avait peur qu'il retourne les jurés, et elle se forçait à se rappeler mentalement que ce ne serait pas forcément une si mauvaise chose, que sa lui permettrait d'accomplir elle-même sa vengeance. Elle n'en serait pas ainsi privée comme elle l'avait été avec Bellatrix.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle regrettait que les choses ne soient pas simples. Plus elle doutait être capable de tuer de sang-froid, malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait. Parce que le revoir, là, alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui faire, était déjà une épreuve en soi.

\- Non, continua Draco, ils chercheraient plutôt à se voir en cachette, dans des couloirs reculés, loin d'yeux et d'oreilles indésirables. Vous visualisez tous ce couple ? Très bien, à présent, imaginez que la jeune fille ne soit au final pas satisfaite de cette relation cachée. Imaginez que pour montrer son point de vue, elle commence à faire semblant de sortir avec un autre élève, aux yeux de tous. Et c'est ainsi que ma... _camarade_, a commencé à sortir avec Théodore Nott. Enfin, prétendu sortir. Imaginez la douleur que peut ressentir le garçon qui l'aimait lorsqu'il les a vu s'embrasser aux yeux de tous dans la grande salle. Imaginez la douleur de les voir, jour après jour se tenir la main, se câliner, quand tout cela aurait dû être sa place.

Les regards sur Hermione se firent plus fermés, certains semblaient septiques, d'autres paraissaient envisager la version de Malfoy comme vérité. La brune faisait tout son possible pour garder un visage impassible.

\- Vous vous doutez que tout cela a pu créer des désaccords dans le couple. Le garçon était jaloux mais n'osait se révéler. La jeune femme s'éloignait de plus en plus et le faux couple qu'elle formait avec Nott lui donnait envie de plus. Maintenant, rajoutons dans l'équation l'élément déterminant. Imaginez qu'un professeur se soit épris de son élève.

Draco fit une pause volontaire à ce moment précis, jaugeant du regard les membres du magenmagot avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione. Son regard gris accrocha le brun de celui de la jeune femme qui le fixait, dissimulant très difficilement l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Hermione avait brusquement blêmi, son cœur rata un battement, une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne put que voir le léger sourire que Malfoy lui retournait. Ce même sourire qui la hantait depuis des mois.

\- Imaginez que ce professeur ait été jaloux de la relation que la jeune femme avait avec Nott et qu'il la cherchait pour lui demander des explications, car il ne la voulait que pour lui. Imaginez que le garçon qui était amoureux d'elle découvre la relation qu'elle avait également avec son professeur. Imaginez qu'ils se soient disputés car elle ne voulait pas arrêter cette relation malsaine. Alors oui, j'ai sans doute dépassé les bornes ce jour-là, envahit par un sentiment de colère et de désespoir. J'essayais simplement de la détourner d'une obsession malsaine et déplacée. J'essayais simplement de la sauver, même si je reconnais m'y être mal pris. Mais à votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Snape nous a trouvé dans ce couloir très éloigné ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi semblait-il tellement en colère en réalisant que nous avions partagé un moment intime ?

Au sein des jurés, les commentaires volaient en tous sens, créant un brouhaha informe qui abrutissait les sens. Malfoy s'arrêta dans sa tirade, ravi du petit effet réalisé. Il avait jeté sa bombe, espérant ainsi pouvoir détourner l'attention de lui et reporter les tords sur le professeur.

Ce genre d'histoire faisait rapidement scandale, même si les faits n'étaient pas prouvés et il comptait bien là-dessus. Surtout considérant que Snape n'était apprécié que de très peu de personnes, voire personne du tout, et que beaucoup doutaient encore de son rôle lors de la guerre. Peu de gens avaient oubliés qu'il était le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Et beaucoup se questionnaient sur ses motivations à reprendre son poste de professeur de potions en sachant à quel point il semblait détester enseigner. C'était l'excuse parfaite au final.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, enfermé dans sa cellule depuis près de trois mois. Il avait eu le temps de se remémorer beaucoup de choses et son esprit avait tiré des liens dans ses souvenirs, faisant des connexions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé au premier abord lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, dans le feu des événements.

Mais il avait repensé à toutes ses fois où il avait aperçu, sans pour autant pouvoir se l'expliquer, les regards prolongés que le directeur de Serpentard avait posé sur la table de Gryffondor dans la grande salle. Il s'était souvenu de la haine qui avait déformé le visage de Snape lorsque celui-ci les avait trouvés dans les couloirs du cachot. Il s'était remémoré la familiarité avec laquelle Granger s'était adressée à lui. Alors il avait pris la décision de jouer le tout pour le tout, ne trouvant pas d'autre alternative pour essayer de se laver de tout soupçons.

Il n'éprouvait pas le moindre regret ni la moindre pointe de culpabilité. Snape n'était après tout qu'un traitre. Il méritait entièrement que le doute se porte sur son intégrité et que son nom et son image soient traînés dans la poussière. Il méritait certainement plus d'être à Azkaban que lui, lui qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que suivre ses convictions et l'éducation qu'on lui avait donnée. Lui qui n'avait jamais menti, jusqu'à ce jour où il prétendait aimer la _sang-de-bourbe_. Dire que certains jurés semblaient le croire ! Lui, aimer, une sang-de-bourbe de surcroît, c'était complètement ridicule, risible !

Hermione quant à elle, était figée d'effroi et ne put s'empêcher de fixer le petit sourire narquois qui étirait les lèvres du blond qui paraissait ravi de son effet. Les questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la brune sans que la moindre ébauche de réponse ne se forme. _Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Snape et elle ? Comment pouvait-il avoir retourné la situation ainsi ? Que pouvait-elle faire pour rétablir la vérité à présent ?_

Shacklebolt frappa le bureau devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette pour demander le silence dans la salle. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour l'obtenir et Hermione reporta son attention sur lui, espérant, priant même, pour que quelqu'un sauve la situation.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que quelqu'un se mette à rire de cette mauvaise blague qu'était devenu le procès mais elle avait beau attendre, seules des exclamations choquées lui parvinrent avant que le silence ne s'installe finalement. Hermione avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, j'espère que vous avez conscience de la gravité de vos accusations.

\- Tout à fait, monsieur le Ministre. Mais je ne peux décemment me taire plus longtemps et laisser cette infamie se produire. Ma camarade ici présente est peut-être majeure mais je ne peux laisser tant d'élèves à la merci d'un tel _professeur_.

De nouveau, les murmures s'élevèrent au sein du jury. Leurs visages étaient fermés, dégoûtés. De nouveau, le ministre de la magie demanda le silence. _Comment la voix de Malfoy pouvait-elle avoir autant de poids à leurs yeux alors même qu'il était accusé de viol ? Comment pouvaient-ils accorder ainsi crédit à ses propos aussi facilement ?_

\- Pourriez-vous reformuler cette accusation sous veritaserum, monsieur Malfoy, si l'on vous posait la question ?

\- Je n'ai que de puissants doutes mais pas de preuves concrètes de ce que j'avance, avoua le blond. Vous devriez plutôt interroger ma... _camarade_.

L'attention de chacun se reporta sur Hermione. La brune n'en menait actuellement pas large. C'était pire que le pire des scénarios qu'elle avait envisagé pour cette journée. Elle avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb était tombée dans son estomac, l'enfonçant dans son siège inconfortable, l'empêchant de réagir. Elle espérait que son visage ne reflétait pas trop la foule d'émotions qui l'envahissait, priant pour que les nombreuses leçons d'Occlumancie qu'elle avait suivies lui permette au minimum de garder une expression neutre, loin de la panique qu'elle ressentait.

\- Miss Granger, que pouvez-vous répondre ?

Un instant hésitante, Hermione se donna une rapide claque mentale pour se reprendre. C'était le moment ou jamais pour arranger les choses. L'avenir de son homme reposait sur elle et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sans essayer. Pas cette fois.

\- C'est complètement ridicule, rigola-t-elle légèrement d'un rire qui sonna comme hystérique et désagréable à ses propres oreilles. Malfoy et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, n'importe qui pourrait vous le dire. Je suis une née-moldue. Pire, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et ces deux-là se détestent depuis leurs onze ans. Alors jamais nous ne nous serions rapprochés et encore moins assez pour sortir ensemble.

La brune marqua une légère pose tandis que ses remarques semblaient faire mouche au sein des jurés. Ou peut-être simplement que la mention d'Harry lui permettait de donner plus de valeur à son discours.

\- Si vous voulez la vérité, la voici : je suis préfète-en-chef à Poudlard donc il fait partie de mes missions d'arpenter le château entier, y compris les couloirs éloignés, pour surveiller que le règlement est respecté par tous. C'était ce que je faisais ce jour-là et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée dans ce couloir où se trouvait Malfoy. C'est comme ça que les choses ont commencées.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'impliquer la petite Lestrange dans ce procès. Non parce qu'elle lui avait pardonné mais parce que l'enfant s'était tenue sage depuis cette histoire et qu'Hermione en venait à penser qu'il valait mieux l'oublier. Une punition risquait simplement de la pousser de nouveau sur une mauvaise pente. La brune marqua une nouvelle pause et se réjouit intérieurement de la grimace qui traversa momentanément les traits de Draco. Sa version à elle était bien plus réaliste que toute l'histoire qu'il venait d'inventer. Au fond de son cœur, Hermione espérait fortement que tous la croiraient.

\- Pour comprendre la suite, il faut remettre les évènements dans leur contexte. En janvier de l'année dernière, comme vous le savez sans doute tous, j'étais avec Harry Potter pour l'aider à mener à bien une mission que le défunt Dumbledore lui avait confié, dans le but de mettre un terme à la guerre. Un jour, nous avons été capturés par des rafleurs et emmenés au Manoir Malfoy. Mes amis ont réussi à s'échapper mais pas moi et j'y suis restée pendant quatre jours. Quatre longs jours pendant lesquels Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Draco Malfoy ici présent, m'a torturée pour en découvrir plus sur les plans d'Harry. Heureusement, j'ai été sauvée de là sans rien dévoiler.

Elle marqua une petite pause dramatique, jouant sur la corde sensible des jurés, avant de reprendre. Sa pause laissait supposer le mal-être qu'elle ressentait toujours vis-à-vis de ces événements et qui était loin d'être feint. Elle aurait dû être gênée de jouer ainsi de son statut d'héroïne de guerre mais elle se surprit à réaliser qu'il n'en était rien. A situation désespérée, moyens désespérés.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis la rentrée, Draco Malfoy s'est amusé à raconter cet épisode à tous les élèves de Serpentard, s'amusant de ce que j'avais pu traverser et indiquant que j'aurai mérité pire. Alors non, jamais je ne serai sortie avec une telle personne. Cette expérience a été très difficile à surmonter pour moi et j'en fais encore des cauchemars réguliers. Ce jour d'octobre dans le couloir de Poudlard, Malfoy a profité de mon état de faiblesse par rapport à tout cela, faisant des allusions et reproduisant certaines tortures auxquelles j'avais été soumise. Il m'a clairement indiqué faire tout cela pour que je comprenne enfin ce que sa tante avait essayé de m'inculquer : que je n'étais qu'une _sang-de-bourbe_ qui devait rester là où était sa place. Et comme sa tante n'avait apparemment pas été assez loin pour me le faire comprendre, il m'a... Il m'a violée...

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Mais ils étaient nécessaires pour que chacun prenne la pleine mesure de ce qui se jouait ici. Les airs attendris voire emplis de pitié que les jurés lui retournaient étaient la preuve qu'ils la croyaient et c'était le principal, même si elle aurait tout fait pour qu'ils ne la voient pas comme cette petite chose brisée.

\- Quant à la réaction du professeur Snape, elle s'explique aussi simplement, sans avoir à partir dans des théories fumeuses et déplacées. En effet, suite aux événements s'étant déroulés au Manoir Malfoy, il est de notoriété publique que j'ai été contrainte de vivre en sa compagnie jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Pendant ce temps, il a accepté de m'enseigner quelques bases d'une branche de magie peu développée : l'occlumancie. L'idée était de me permettre de surmonter ce que j'avais traversé. Après la rentrée, nous avons pu reprendre ces enseignements avec accord de Madame la directrice Minerva McGonagall. Alors forcément, cela nous a quelque peu rapprochés mais pas dans le sens dont le sous-entend Malfoy. Nous avons simplement partagé quelque chose sur ce sujet, sans mélanger le reste. Ensuite, vous connaissez tous je pense, au moins de réputation, son caractère.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée, rassurant Hermione.

\- Du coup, quand il a découvert ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir, comment auriez-vous réagi ? J'étais vraiment en mauvais état. Peu importe qui avaient été les élèves concernés, je pense qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon.

Hermione se tut, ne sachant que rajouter d'autre. _Si avec tout ça ils ne la croyaient toujours pas, que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ?_ Elle espérait surtout avoir au moins réussi à éloigner les soupçons portés à l'encontre de Snape. Ils n'avaient clairement pas besoin que le ministère ait des doutes vis-à-vis de leur relation. Un léger silence s'installa dans la salle avant que Shacklebolt ne reprenne la parole.

\- Merci pour vos témoignages. Cependant, vous présentez tous deux des versions qui pourraient éventuellement être plausibles..., grimaça le Ministre.

Profitant d'un léger instant de silence, Hermione leva la main pour demander l'autorisation de s'exprimer. Elle ignorait les règles en rigueur dans cet endroit et avait estimé que son comportement serait plus apprécié ainsi plutôt que d'interrompre Kingsley.

\- Oui, miss Granger ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix gênée, je pourrai mettre à la disposition du jury mes souvenirs des évènements s'étant déroulés ce jour-ci.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shacklebolt et Hermione sut que c'était précisément l'intervention qu'il attendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Malfoy qui la regardait avec une grimace de dégoût et de haine. Il avait perdu et il le savait. Un rictus étira les lèvres de la brune sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait inventé de toutes pièces son discours ou s'il s'était douté de quelque chose concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Snape mais elle était on ne peut plus rassurée que les jurés ne semblent pas l'avoir cru. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que l'homme pâtisse de toute cette histoire. C'était entre Malfoy et elle. Severus n'avait pas à y être mêlé.

La catastrophe n'était toutefois pas passée loin. Et au final, Draco avait même aidé en décrédibilisant la relation qui la liait à Severus et ainsi à Sirius. A mentir sur trop d'informations, le blond s'était retrouvé pris au piège de ses propres mensonges. Personne ne croirait la fin de sa tirade en sachant que tout le reste n'avait été que supercherie et invention.

La suite alla très vite. Dès que l'ensemble des membres du jury et la ministre avaient pu visionner les souvenirs d'Hermione, les visages s'étaient fermés et le verdict n'avait plus tardé. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Malfoy fut reconnu coupable à l'unanimité des jurés. Le blond grogna sur sa chaise, essayant de se libérer de l'étau des chaînes, rendu comme fou par l'annonce du jugement, ce qui ne fit que convaincre encore plus les jurés de la bonne décision qu'ils venaient de prendre. A cet instant, il ressemblait terriblement à sa tante.

Alors que le verdict tombait, les sorts de magie noire qu'Hermione avait lus dans le livre de Severus lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait du moindre détail permettant leur exécution. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Personne ne pourrait la soupçonner. Et la majorité des sorts ne laissaient de toute façon pas la moindre trace. Elle n'était pas certaine à cent pour cent qu'elle réussirait mais presque.

Elle hésita un instant et osa finalement regarder Malfoy. Son regard d'acier fixait le président du Magenmagot. L'espace d'un instant, quand le verdict tomba, une profonde lueur de peur traversa ses prunelles. Et Hermione se résigna à ne pas lancer de sort.

Ça aurait été trop gentil, ça apporterait la mort bien trop rapidement à Malfoy. Il ne méritait pas de mourir, il méritait cette peur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux. Enfin, le jeune homme ne souriait plus. Et même si ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé comme vengeance, au moins, elle pourrait toujours se regarder dans un miroir en rentrant.

\- Et ta promesse, Granger ? cria Malfoy alors les aurors commençaient à l'emmener vers sa future demeure sinistre.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que je la tienne, Malfoy, répondit simplement la brune avec un sourire.

De nouveau, la peur s'afficha sur le visage du blond avant qu'il ne soit obligé de se détourner pour suivre les aurors. Et Hermione sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. C'était comme quand elle avait fait une fausse couche. La mort de l'enfant lui avait paru être une bénédiction. Là, pour Malfoy, la mort lui semblait aussi trop douce.

C'était aussi similaire à ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour de la Victoire, quand elle avant découvert le cadavre de Bellatrix. Elle avait été déçue au final, parce que la femme était morte et qu'elle n'avait pas réellement pu se venger. Mourir était facile. C'était vivre, avec tous les regrets, les joies et les peines, qui était difficile. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir alors qu'elle avait frôlé la mort quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas, qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à vivre. Mais ça y est, c'était fini. Un poids immense, dont elle avait à peine été consciente, venait de s'enlever de ses épaules, et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer pleinement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

C'était fini. Elle allait vivre. Et Malfoy également. Mais il allait souffrir et il ne tenait qu'à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait ressentir. Pour la première fois, elle avait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir tourner une page sur son passé. Elle pouvait enfin avancer.

\- Pour information, les informations données aux journaux seront, prenez note s'il-vous-plaît monsieur Smith : Le jeudi 8 janvier 1999 à 16h25, Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, né le 5 juin 1980 de Monsieur Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et Mrs Narcissa Druella Malfoy, née Black, est reconnu coupable par le Magenmagot d'agressions physique, sexuelle et verbale à l'encontre de Miss Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979 de Monsieur Hugues John Granger et Mrs Jane Marie Granger, née Bloom. Le reconnu coupable est ainsi condamné à 20 ans de prison ferme qu'il effectuera au sein d'Azkaban ainsi qu'une amande de 10000 Gallions qui seront reversés à la plaignante. Aucune communication supplémentaire ne sera effectuée sur ce procès par les autorités.

Hermione ne put retenir une grimace en entendant les propos annoncés. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie que tout le monde découvre qu'elle avait été violée et elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses parents ne tomberaient jamais sur ce communiqué. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas demander à changer les informations donc elle garda le silence, attendant patiemment la levée de séance.

Et puis, en quelques minutes, elle put sortir de la salle, retrouver sa baguette et se laisser emporter par l'auror jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Elle réalisa réellement que tout ça était derrière elle uniquement lorsqu'elle passa les grilles et posa les yeux sur les pierres du château. Remerciant vaguement l'auror, elle avança lentement sur le domaine, ayant l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans depuis qu'elle en était partie à peine quelques heures plus tôt. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange.

_C'était fini et elle allait pouvoir avancer et laisser derrière elle toute la peur qui l'accompagnait depuis de trop nombreux mois._

Oh, elle savait que ce serait parfois dur, elle se doutait qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, elle savait qu'elle avait encore nombre efforts à faire pour réussir à tout surmonter mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été retenue prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy, elle sentait qu'elle en était capable. Et ça changeait tout.

Ce jour-là, elle aurait pu faire la promesse sur laquelle Severus avait tant compté. Elle aurait pu lui promettre de ne jamais plus se laisser aller à flirter de trop près avec la mort. Elle aurait pu promettre à Sirius de ne jamais plus considérer la magie noire comme une possibilité.

A présent, ne lui restait plus qu'à décider de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa relation avec les deux hommes. Parce que Malfoy les avait mis en danger. Parce que de plus en plus de monde semblait découvrir le pot aux roses ou commencer à se douter de quelque chose. Parce qu'il ne leur restait plus que six mois à tenir avant qu'elle n'ait fini ses études et que tout cela ne soit plus illégal. Et parce que, peut-être, s'ils osaient enfin parler librement de tout ça, ils seraient capables d'attendre et de ne plus se mettre en danger inutilement.

Six mois, ce n'était pas grand-chose au final. Ils pouvaient très bien faire l'effort de ne plus franchir les limites s'ils se mettaient d'accord et faisaient fi de tous ces non-dits. Ils n'avaient de toute façon rien fait de vraiment répréhensible depuis octobre, si on omettait le soir du bal. Il n'y avait eu que quelques baisers depuis.

Ça lui apparaissait clairement pour la première fois. Le problème n'était pas leur relation mais la façon dont ils géraient les choses. Les deux hommes lui avaient montré tout leur attachement depuis l'histoire avec Malfoy. À présent, elle ne doutait plus qu'ils tiennent à elle. Mais elle-même n'avait jamais réussi à leur dire, oralement, ce qu'elle ressentait. Parce qu'elle avait eu terriblement peur de les perdre. Mais peut-être que c'était au contraire la solution.

Si elle le leur disait, ils ne douteraient plus et ils pourraient discuter ouvertement de tout ça et ainsi trouver la bonne ligne de conduite. Si elle le leur disait, tous les sentiments négatifs qu'engendraient leur relation, la peur, la frustration, la jalousie, disparaîtraient et ils auraient moins tendance à réagir de façon insensée et dangereuse. Si elle le leur disait, ils seraient capables de tenir six mois sans se mettre en danger, elle en était persuadée.

Et elle se sentait quelque peu stupide pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Elle avait tellement été concentrée sur ses propres sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à la façon dont eux pouvaient considérer leur histoire. Elle avait attendu des gestes et paroles de leur part sans jamais pleinement réaliser qu'ils devaient en être autant de leur côté.

Mais maintenant, elle était prête. Parce que tout le reste était plus ou moins derrière elle et que pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait l'impression qu'un voile de brouillard venait de se lever dans son esprit. Enfin, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir redevenir elle-même, Hermione Granger, une jeune femme intelligente, pleine de vie et passionnée. Une femme qui pouvait aimer et être aimée.

Il était plus que temps de mettre la peur, la tristesse et la souffrance au placard et de laisser la joie et l'espoir reprendre les commandes.

Cette fois elle était prête. Prête à assumer ce qu'elle voulait depuis tout ce temps.

Elle courut jusqu'aux portes du château, incapable de laisser passer plus de temps. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'atteindre les appartements de Severus, où elle se doutait retrouver les deux hommes, tandis qu'elle fut interceptée par ses amis, Théodore et Daphné.

\- Hermione ! lança Ron à travers le hall pour attirer son attention. On a vu sur la carte que tu étais revenue !

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna vers le groupe en plaquant un sourire sur son visage, malgré la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit son mal en patience en attendant qu'ils la rejoignent.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Théodore de but en blanc.

\- Bien, il va être enfermé pendant vingt ans à Azkaban et… je crois bien que je suis riche à présent.

Sa remarque fit rire légèrement ses amis tandis que tous étaient soulagés de la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise mais c'était clairement une bonne chose.

Un petit moment de flottement passa ensuite tandis qu'Hermione les maudissait intérieurement pour avoir suivi son retour, persuadée qu'elle aurait pu les retrouver plus tard. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, foncer vers les cachots et pourtant, elle ne le pouvait pas et c'était plus que frustrant. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Théodore, espérant qu'il lui serve d'alibi pour pouvoir s'éclipser mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre, au plus grand désarroi de la brune.

\- Et si on allait fêter ça dans la salle sur demande ? proposa alors Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Tous les autres ne cachèrent pas leur enthousiasme face à l'idée tandis qu'Hermione avait le plus grand mal à conserver son sourire. A présent qu'elle avait pris sa décision, à présent que tout lui semblait clair, à présent qu'elle savait précisément ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'avait plus peur, elle trouvait presque inconcevable de ne pas pouvoir passer à l'action immédiatement.

N'ayant toutefois pas d'excuse pour se défiler, elle se força à suivre ses amis qui firent un détour par les cuisines pour récupérer boissons et vivres avant de rejoindre le couloir du septième étage. Tout le long du chemin, Hermione essaya d'attirer l'attention de Théodore mais le brun semblait hermétique à ses tentatives tandis qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Ron.

_Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là finiraient par discuter aussi paisiblement ensemble ?_ Ron avait été le plus réticent à laisser le brun intégrer leur groupe mais depuis quelques temps, ils avaient échangé quelques parties d'échecs et les deux garçons s'étaient bien rapprochés, peut-être grâce à Daphné. Ce qui n'arrangeait clairement pas les affaires d'Hermione ce soir-là.

Deux heures après que le groupe ait rejoint la salle sur demande, et quelques verres d'alcool plus tard, auxquels Hermione n'avait pour une fois pas touché, la brune décida qu'elle avait suffisamment fait acte de présence. Elle réussit finalement à coincer Théodore dans un coin de la pièce et lui indiqua à voix basse qu'elle allait rejoindre ses deux hommes. Le garçon lui répondit simplement d'un grand sourire goguenard qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Hermione.

Elle n'avait toutefois pas fait deux pas en direction de la porte qu'elle fut interrompue par une Daphné qui commençait à être éméchée.

\- Où tu vas Hermione ?

\- Je suis crevée à cause de cette journée, j'ai mal dormi hier donc je vais aller me coucher.

La blonde simplement les épaules. Hermione ne manqua toutefois pas les regards qu'échangèrent ses amis et encore une fois, elle fut plus qu'intriguée par ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas plus d'attention que cela, pressée de fuir retrouver ses deux hommes.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée sur elle que ses amis rigolèrent sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Ça fait du bien de la voir comme ça, lança Ginny.

\- Est-ce qu'on devrait pas lui dire qu'on est au courant de tout ? questionna Ron avec une petite moue.

\- Non, on était d'accord pour attendre qu'elle veuille nous en parler d'elle-même ! rétorqua Harry.

\- Quand je pense que vous avez tout découvert grâce à cette fichue carte dont, en plus, Hermione connait l'existence, râla Théodore. Elle est moins intelligente que ce que je pensais.

Sa remarque fit rire les trois autres sous le regard perplexe de Daphné qui était dans l'ignorance de toute l'histoire à ce moment-là. Les trois amis d'Hermione avaient découvert le pot aux roses quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur amie et s'étaient servis de la carte des maraudeurs pour suivre un peu ses déplacements dans le château et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Si au début, ils s'étaient offusqués du temps qu'elle passait dans les appartements de leurs professeurs de potions et de défense, ils avaient pris sur eux pour ne rien dire. Puis Ginny avait tâté quelque peu le terrain auprès de la brune. Et finalement, ils avaient compris ce qui la liait aux deux hommes. D'abord avec une pointe de dégoût et une grosse confusion. Puis, au fil du temps, ils avaient vu la jeune femme se redresser face à l'adversité et surmonter peu à peu ses pires souvenirs. Et si c'était auprès des deux professeurs qu'elle trouvait la force d'avancer, ils ne pouvaient que lui souhaiter le plus grand bonheur en leur compagnie.

Et depuis qu'ils avaient accepté tout ça, en partie grâce aux explications que Théodore leur avait fournies, et qu'ils avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne pour ne pas blesser leur amie, ils s'amusaient grandement à voir tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour leur cacher cette relation. Et ils attendaient qu'elle prenne le pas de venir leur en parler, quand elle se sentirait prête. Ils sentaient déjà à quel point le jour des révélations serait très amusant pour eux, aussi mesquin cela pouvait-il paraître. Ce n'était après tout qu'un gentil retour des choses pour tous les mensonges qu'elle leur avait sortis.

Encore ignorante de tout ça, Hermione se rendit directement jusqu'aux appartements de Severus lorsqu'elle quitta ses amis, cette fois sans embûche. Elle frappa à la porte et entra précipitamment dès que le tableau s'écarta devant elle, bousculant l'homme interloqué au passage.

Dans le salon, elle eut le plaisir de voir que Sirius était également présent, comme elle s'en était douté. Depuis quelques temps, les deux hommes passaient quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble, aussi étonnant cela pouvait-il être pour n'importe qui d'extérieur à leur relation qui connaissait un minimum leur passé commun.

La brune remarqua les airs étonnés et inquiets que ses deux hommes posés sur elle et elle prit la parole pour ne pas les laisser ainsi plus longtemps.

« C'est fini, il est emprisonné. »

Ça, c'était les paroles qu'elle avait voulu leur dire.

\- Je vous aime.

Ça, c'était les paroles qui étaient sorties toutes seules de sa bouche, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne parvint même pas à s'en catastropher. C'était une telle évidence, à cet instant, qu'elle ne regrettait en rien ses paroles.

Les deux hommes mirent plusieurs secondes à réagir, surpris par ces paroles auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas, surtout pas à ce moment-là, alors que la brune avait débarqué avec des airs de furie, ses cheveux électriques volant autour de son visage tel une crinière de lionne. Surtout pas après la journée atroce qu'elle avait dû avoir en devant de nouveau affronter Malfoy.

Se remettant de leur surprise, ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione et la brune se retrouva rapidement prise en étau entre leurs deux corps. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle les entendit murmurer.

\- Nous aussi, Hermione.

Il leur restait encore beaucoup de choses à évoquer. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à surmonter mais cette fois, ils étaient prêts. Dans cette étreinte partagée, ils se sentaient à leur place, compris et acceptés. Le reste n'avait plus autant d'importance.

Ils passèrent tout de même de longues minutes à discuter par la suite, mettant finalement à plat tous les non-dits qu'ils avaient retenus depuis trop longtemps. Et ils se mirent d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour les prochains mois, simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Tous les obstacles qu'ils avaient dû affronter depuis qu'Hermione avait rejoint le 12 Grimmauld Place leur semblait soudain bien loin. Tous les doutes qu'ils avaient un jour ressentis leurs semblaient ridicules.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était parfaitement réciproque, et c'était au final tout ce qui comptait. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Dernier chapitre... ça me fait tout drôle de le poster !

On aura enfin eu le procès de Malfoy, j'espère que vous aurez paniqué jusqu'à la fin ;P N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Pas trop déçus que Malfoy ne finisse pas déchiqueté/écrasé/brûlé/torturé/tué... ? Comme vous m'avez tous dit attendre quelque chose comme ça, j'ai préféré innover xD

Bref, du coup, demain ou vendredi vous aurez droit à l'épilogue (qui est très court comparé aux chapitres que je vous sers habituellement) et puis voilà... Ce sera fini pour _Wendy et ses garçons perdus_. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et qui m'ont laissé une petite review régulièrement ou de temps à autre !

Très bonne soirée !

Et pour finir, réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : Eh oui malheureusement tout à une fin... Moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de dire au revoir à mes personnages... Merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité à cette histoire ! Concernant la magie noire, je pense aussi que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien à Hermione... Et la magie rouge c'est la magie du sang globalement, un peu un sous-groupe de magie noire (je ne sais pas si le terme provient de l'univers de J.K.R. ou si j'ai juste lu trop de fanfictions qui ont développé cette notion). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !


	34. Mettre un point final à une histoire

**Epilogue :**** Mettre un point final à une histoire**

_Je commence à comprendre ce que signifie mettre un point final à une histoire. Rien à voir avec un spectaculaire « avant-après ». Non, cela s'apparente plutôt à la mélancolie qu'on éprouve à la fin des vacances. Quelque chose de particulier se termine et l'on se sent triste, mais cette tristesse ne peut être que légère parce que ce quelque chose a été une période de bonheur._

_\- Gayle Forman, Là où j'irai_

* * *

Aurore triait les centaines de cartons qui traînaient dans le grenier du 12 Grimmauld Place. Il fallait dire que ses parents avaient eu la salle manie de conserver le plus possible de traces de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Et ça, c'était sans compter les centaines de livres qui occupaient quasiment toutes les pièces de la demeure.

Avec nostalgie, elle ouvrit quelques-unes des boîtes dont les dates marquées au feutre évoquaient les années entourant sa naissance. Elle espérait y trouver quelques photos sur lesquelles ses parents auraient été mis en valeur, plus jeunes, pour l'enterrement.

Elle ne trouva cependant que quelques brochures de journaux, jaunies par le temps, dans la première boîte qu'elle ouvrit. Bien malgré elle, son regard s'attacha aux gros-titres et elle ne put s'empêcher de fureter quelque peu.

.

_Remise des diplômes de la promotion 1999_

_En ce jeudi 1__er__ juillet 1999, comme chaque année, Poudlard célèbrera la remise des diplômes de ses étudiants ayant achevé leur septième année. Une année toutefois particulière car redoublée pour de nombreux étudiants qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de suivre un parcours traditionnel à cause de la Grande Guerre. Nous souhaitons une bonne continuation à tous les diplômés, dont fait partie le Survivant Harry Potter._

.

_People : Le Survivant se marie !_

_La gazette est fière de vous annoncer le prochain mariage du célèbre Harry Potter, auror au département de la justice magique, avec Miss Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse des Harpies de Holyhead. La célébration aura lieu le samedi 21 juillet 2001 en comité restreint dans un lieu tenu secret. Nous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde au jeune couple._

.

_People : Le Survivant témoin de mariage !_

_Le célèbre Harry Potter a été choisi comme témoin par son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley, auror, pour son mariage avec Daphné Greengrass, apprentie au département de la justice magique. Le mariage sera célébré le samedi 9 août 2003._

.

_People : Un premier enfant pour le couple Potter !_

_Nous apprenons la naissance de James Sirius Potter, premier né de Harry et Ginny Potter. Nous espérons revenir vers vous prochainement avec une photo de la nouvelle famille et leur souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur._

.

_Une nouvelle infirmière à Poudlard_

_Mrs Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière depuis près de cinquante ans dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Elle passe ainsi le flambeau pour la rentrée de 2005 à son apprentie, Miss Hermione Granger, qui était sous sa coupe depuis cinq ans._

.

_La loi pour le mariage pour tous adoptée_

_Ce projet porté depuis plusieurs mois par Mrs Daphné Weasley, née Greengrass, sous-directrice adjointe au département de la justice magique, a enfin abouti avec un vote quasi unanime de l'assemblée. Les couples homosexuels peuvent à présent se marier. Le premier mariage prévu à l'été 2006 est d'ailleurs celui d'un ami proche de Mrs Weasley : Théodore Nott qui épousera Louis Fessim. Sans doute cette relation a-t-elle poussée Mrs Weasley à soutenir avec autant de vigueur ce projet. Nous leur souhaitons en tout cas un très beau mariage._

.

_People : Naissance du deuxième-né du couple Potter_

_Après la naissance de James Potter, deuxième du nom, il y a deux ans, le couple Harry et Ginny Potter vient de mettre au monde leur deuxième fils : Albus Severus Potter._

.

_People : Naissance d'un enfant hors mariage à Poudlard_

_Hermione Granger, infirmière de Poudlard depuis 2005, a donné naissance à une petite fille Aurore Eileen Granger en ce 18 Mai 2007. La jeune maman, meilleure amie du Survivant, a déclaré, « naître avec un papa et une maman ne veut pas dire que l'enfant sera plus heureux que s'il vit dans une famille monoparentale ou de parents homosexuels »._

_Harry Potter, en lice pour devenir le futur chef du bureau des aurors et meilleur ami de la jeune maman, a commenté : « Avec le nombre de dossiers à propos d'enfants maltraités par leurs familles qui nous parviennent chaque semaine, je ne vois pas comment quiconque pourrait contredire ces propos »._

_Une nouvelle loi serait-elle en préparation au département de la justice pour autoriser l'adoption dans les couples homosexuels et monoparentaux ? La sous-directrice adjointe du département, Mrs Weasley, n'a en tout cas pas démenti pour le moment ce projet._

.

_People : Naissance du troisième enfant du couple Potter_

_Nous souhaitons la bienvenue en ce monde à la jeune Lily Luna Potter. Le couple Harry et Ginny Potter déclare en rigolant ne pas envisager d'autre enfant par la suite, pour ne pas nuire aux carrières des deux parents. En effet, Harry Potter a intégré le poste de Chef des aurors à l'été dernier tandis que Ginny Potter vient de rejoindre l'équipe de reporters sportifs de la Gazette après une brillante carrière comme poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead._

.

_Une nouvelle annexe à la loi pour le mariage pour tous_

_Les couples multiples peuvent à présent également procéder au sacrément magique. De plus en plus de trios, ou couples formés de plusieurs personnes, se forment dans la société depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre contre Voldemort, sans doute en réponse à un besoin de recréer des liens. Phénomène de société ou non, Mrs Daphné Weasley, récemment promue directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique, a fait voter une nouvelle loi leur ouvrant également l'accès au mariage après celle légalisant le mariage homosexuel._

_« Le mariage est un droit que tous devraient avoir, peu importe leur orientation sexuelle, ce qui se passe sous la couette ne reflète en rien le caractère ou la personnalité d'une personne et personne ne devrait valoir honte de sa vie privée ou se sentir bridé par la société dans ses amours », a déclaré Mrs Weasley. _

_Un grand pas pour la société sorcière que beaucoup trouvaient encore trop conservatrice. Est avis de la gazette que les projets de loi progressistes de Mrs Weasley seront à suivre avec attention dans les temps à venir._

.

_People : Naissance du premier enfant du couple Weasley Ronald et Daphné_

_Nous apprenons la naissance du jeune Hugo Fred Weasley, premier né du couple Ronald, récent co-gérant de la boutique Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux et Daphné Weasley, directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique. Nous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur à la nouvelle famille._

.

_Adoption de la loi pour l'adoption pour tous_

_Malgré sa grossesse récente, Mrs Daphné Weasley n'a pas chômé. Tout juste remis de son accouchement, la directrice adjointe du département de la justice magique a œuvré pour faire voter une loi visant à autoriser l'adoption pour tous. « On ne l'arrête plus », a déclaré le ministre de la magie Kingsley Shacklebolt en rigolant. « C'est une très bonne chose pour notre société », a-t-il ensuite ajouté._

.

_People : Un mariage à Poudlard !_

_Ce weekend se déroulera la noce liant Miss Hermione Granger, infirmière de Poudlard, à Messieurs Severus Snape, professeur de potions et Sirius Black, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. La cérémonie aura lieu dans le château en présence du ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt qui procédera au sacrément._

_La fille de Miss Granger, Aurore, née un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt, sera évidemment présente à la cérémonie en tant que demoiselle d'honneur. Pour les plus curieux, aucune communication n'a été faite pour infirmer ou confirmer la paternité de l'enfant mais qu'ils soient liés par le sang ou non, la petite fille qui vit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance avec sa mère, va gagner deux papas ce weekend._

_Ce mariage intervient tout juste un an après la légalisation des mariages multiples et est ainsi le troisième célébré. La gazette leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

.

_People : Adoption d'un petit garçon par le premier couple homosexuel marié._

_Le couple Nott-Fessim vient d'obtenir l'accord d'adoption pour leur premier enfant qui rejoindra leur foyer d'ici la semaine prochaine. La gazette souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à la nouvelle famille._

.

Après cela, les parents d'Aurore avaient cessé de collectionner les coupures de journaux, sans doute trop occupés par leurs carrières, elle-même, ainsi que leurs amis et leurs enfants. A mesure que la jeune fille lisait les articles, elle s'était remémorée toutes les fois où ses parents s'étaient confiés à elle quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, lui racontant leur passé.

Elle avait mis plusieurs années à découvrir qu'ils avaient largement embellis leurs histoires et passé sous silence une partie sombre de leur passé. Elle l'avait compris quand elle était tombée pour la première fois sur le dernier article qui se trouvait dans la boîte, et surtout, quand elle avait vu la réaction de sa mère à ce propos. Un sourire à glacer le sang, une lueur ténébreuse brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

.

_Sortie de l'héritier Malfoy après 20 ans d'emprisonnement au sein de la prison d'Azkaban_

_Son état n'étant pas compatible avec une réinsertion sociale, le jeune homme a rejoint les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, dans le service spécialisé, où il sera suivi avec attention._

.

Elle n'avait jamais insisté, sachant pertinemment que certaines choses du passé ne valaient pas la peine d'être remuées. Là encore, elle n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans ce qu'elle supposait être des souvenirs douloureux. Elle voulait garder l'image de sa mère aimante et pleine de vie. Elle voulait conserver les images de ses pères râleurs mais attentionnés.

Ils l'avaient tous trois couvée pendant toute son enfance et même longtemps après et elle n'était pas prête de jeter tous leurs efforts à la poubelle. Alors elle reposa l'article dans sa boîte sur laquelle elle referma le couvercle.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires pour trouver la photo parfaite pour l'enterrement. C'était celle du mariage de ses parents. Ils se tenaient tous les trois côtes à côtes, sa mère au milieu de ses deux pères dont les bras lui enserraient la taille. Une version minuscule d'Aurore était debout devant eux, fébrile sur ses jambes, ne leur arrivant même pas encore aux genoux à l'époque.

Ils resplendissaient tous de bonheur, même si certains l'affichaient plus facilement que d'autres. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, son papa Severus avait toujours eu cet air presque impassible sur le visage, contrairement à sa mère et son papa Sirius. Mais pour qui le connaissait, il n'était vraiment pas difficile de voir tout le bonheur qu'il ressentait alors.

Aurore emporta donc la photo, tout en essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée et roulait sur sa joue. Son papa allait lui manquer. Le pire était sans doute de savoir que son autre papa et sa maman le suivraient certainement bientôt. Ils étaient tous âgés, ils avaient bien vécu, ils lui avaient transmis tout leur amour. Ce n'était que la suite naturelle des choses.

Mais malgré tout, ça restait terriblement difficile de devoir leur dire au revoir.

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ça y est, cette histoire est finie. J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu, personnellement, il me rend très nostalgique.

Je tiens à remercier une dernière fois tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, vous m'avez poussée à aller jusqu'au bout ! Voilà un peu plus d'un an que j'ai commencé à écrire et sept mois que j'ai posté le premier chapitre, ça fait bizarre de se dire que c'est fini ! J'ai en tête quelques autres projets de fanfictions mais je ne sais pas s'ils se concrétiseront un jour, peut-être nous retrouverons-nous bientôt au travers de nouvelles lignes.

Merci à vous tous et bonne continuation ! :D

Et pour finir, une dernière réponse aux reviews _guest_ :

Jenny : J'ai longtemps hésité sur la fin du procès mais j'ai fini par me dire qu'Hermione méritait quand même que les choses se passent bien pour une fois ^^ Quant à la carte, moi aussi ça m'a bien fait marré quand cette idée m'est venue ! J'ai pris le parti de ne pas détailler le moment où Hermione dévoilerait finalement la vérité à ses amis, parce que je n'arrivais pas me décider sur le quand elle le ferait. Honnêtement, elle n'aurait rien dit avant la fin de sa septième année et je tends même à penser qu'elle aurait essayé de prétendre qu'elle s'était rapprochée d'eux uniquement lorsqu'elle aurait commencé son apprentissage avec Pomfresh (pour protéger ses deux hommes jusqu'au bout). En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu jusqu'au bout ! Un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments ! C'était un plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice ;)

Mely : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments ! Le fait que tu notes mon vocabulaire fleuri me fait particulièrement plaisir quand je repense au nombre d'heures que j'ai dû passer sur les sites de synonymes ou à chercher les mots les plus adaptés xD J'ai mis du temps à me décider sur le happy end donc c'est aussi pour ça que tu as dû avoir du mal à y croire jusqu'au bout mais je trouve que les personnages l'avaient quand même bien mérité ! Encore merci, je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu !


End file.
